Partners
by Darth-Vulturnus
Summary: "We don't always get to choose our partners. But we have to trust them, all the same." In a world where polygamy and slavery are integral parts of society, good and evil as we know them have no meaning. Two's company, three's a crowd, and a harem is nothing but a load of trouble- so how do we stay true to ourselves when the immoral so quickly becomes the norm? AU, SI, Slow Paced
1. Prologue: Thought Exercise

**Title: Partners**

 **Summary:** "We don't always get to chose our partners. But we have to trust them, all the same." In a world where polygamy and slavery are integral parts of society, good and evil as we know them have no meaning. Two's company, three's a crowd, and a harem is nothing but a load of trouble- so how do we stay true to ourselves when the immoral so quickly becomes the norm? Pokegirls AU, SI, Slow Character Study

 **US: Well, here we are. I never thought I would see the day where I would ever write a harem story. Truly, hell has frozen over. This fic has every trope in the book a writer should avoid. Self Inserts, Pokegirls, harems and dual protagonists. Yet, even so, I request you kindly put aside these doubts for now and give it try anyway. In other news, this fic isn't actually** _ **new**_ **per say- however, it has gone through some edits and a title change, so there is that.**

 **DV- In case you were wondering, I'm responsible for roping him into this monstrosity. The reason we called it "Pokegirls fusion," is due to compromises in getting him to agree. So people who know Pokegirls, you'll find it off, but straight Pokemon fans will be better accommodated. Anyway, it's not like there's any super new concepts here, just rarer takes on them. It seems like every other** _ **Naruto**_ **or** _ **Harry Potter**_ **story is a harem anyway, not to mention the actual harem series.**

 **US- Either way, enjoy the collaborative fruit of our endeavours. And may I burn in fanfiction hell for the literary Frankenstein I have been partially responsible for…**

 **DV- For those of you that were already readers, this is a...let's call it 2nd edition. It's still mostly the same, but contains a few more things and foreshadowing that we've since decided on. We decided to change the title, summary and chapter titles as well. We got tired of the 90s surfer slang.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Thought Exercise**_

 **Undying Soul98 has entered the chat**

 **US- Online now. Feel free to join me at any time.**

The screen was clear, save for those two lines of text. So far Undying Soul was the first of the two to be online, as he often was. It wouldn't take long now for his regular correspondent to arrive, complete with oversized ego, to appear. He was never online more than five minutes later than he was, once the first message was sent.

Undying Soul hated to wait- he'd inherited far too little patience for that, but he forced himself to sit still irregardless. They lived halfway across the world from each other. A delay _was_ to be expected. If only he didn't have to be online so late though due to the time difference.

 **Darth-Vulturnus has entered the chat**

 **US- 'sup, DV? Finally here? Long time no see. How's life for you? As overworked as ever? You know what they say about Med Students… only one step away from needing said meds due to the stress ;) Seriously though, how're things going for you?**

Darth Vulturnus rolled his eyes as he read his copilots message, but was struck by his chronic need to have the last word. It wasn't something he was proud of, and had gotten him in trouble in the past, but this was the Internet, so what could possibly go wrong?

 **DV- Don't get too cocky there, Mr. Comp Sci. Your folly will be forever remembered in our hearts when you have trouble getting a job 'cause you weren't class valedictorian. Regardless, things have been okay, but quite busy lately, glad to be back.**

 **US- Tell me about it. Being Uni Student is being Suffering? I for one welcome this weekly chat and writing session. Admittedly we don't actually get much** _ **writing**_ **done, but it's fun nonetheless.**

At this point in time, Undying Soul sometimes wondered if they'd _ever_ get round to writing anything longer than 500 words, but he didn't really mind too much. He was here now more for the company. In his words, "The company was worth it".

 **DV- Hey, well we need to start somewhere. I've seen those fanfictions where the writer doesn't plan and prints right when they're done. I have no intention of writing trash like that. I don't want to be hailed as the next Stephanie Meyer.**

 **US- eh, better the next Twilight than the next Fifty Shades of Grey. One's terrible, but the other is** _ **fanfiction**_ **of the terrible. That's like doubly shit. At that point it become** _ **recursive**_ **word vomit.**

Darth Vulturnus had to concede that point. At least Twilight tried to be original, no matter how bad the final product was. Fifty Shades of Gray was literally mainstream written porn about teen trash fiction.

 **DV- Recursive logic? Okay, computer science guy, chill. I didn't change out of computer science to deal with those terms again. But really, did you have any preferences on what to work on today?**

 **US- welp, last time we mentioned that if we were gonna collab then it would be for a fandom we both get really well. Y'know, something like** _ **Pokemon**_ **.**

Yes, Pokemon seemed like a fairly safe topic of discussion. It was a rare sight to find someone whose childhood didn't consist of Pikachus and Charmanders. Undying Soul had always enjoyed the games, and kept fairly up to date with the series. He wasn't a fanatic, and he hadn't been able to chant the Pokerap since he was 12, but he was no blustering noob. Plus, he was pretty sure that Darth had played the games too.

 **DV- Fair enough. Pokemon will never die, so at least there's a fandom for it.**

 **But yeah. Pokemon sounds neat, dontcha agree?**

Pokemon. It had been quite some time since Darth Vulturnus actively played Pokemon, not that his knowledge was any less for the taking from it. As far as he had played at any rate.

 **DV- Pokemon sounds good, but I should remind you that the last gen I own is Platinum, gen 4. So I don't know all this fancy "Fairy" type and crap.**

 **US- No need to act so Draconian on the matter, purely because I dare speak of your one weakness- cuteness!**

… **and yes, I know the joke goes over your head due to being a Pre-Gen 5 loser, but** _ **I**_ **thought it was funny.**

Darth rolled his eyes again. Undying had a terrible habit of blatantly referencing things only he'd ever understand, and would then mercilessly judge everyone else for _not_ having the same tastes in anime or games.

 **US- I can work with your blatant lack of gen 5 onwards knowledge though. Maybe we could consider working with a spin off instead then? I mean, I'm sick to death of normal Poke fics. And it's not like there isn't a tonne of stuff to chose from. MD?**

It took Darth a few moments to understand what his friend was referring to with his obscure two letter abbreviation. Then it hit him. Mystery Dungeon. He hadn't heard that title's name in a long time.

 **DV- Tch. Go find someone else to put up with you if that's how it's going to be. But Mystery Dungeon? ...If you want. You'd have to take point. I haven't played MD since Blue Rescue Team in '06. So, you know, eons ago when the stars were young.**

 **US- BURN THE HERETIC! CLEANSE THE BLOODLINE! EXPLORERS KICKED ASS!**

Undying had already posted the all caps lock message before he even had a chance to second guess himself- his typical haste in action. Then he realised that it was a fairly pointless remark and that he was going off on a tangent (For an admittedly _very_ good game), and rapidly prepared his next message before Darth would get chance to reply himself and no doubt escalate the situation.

Again.

 **US- *Clears throat*. Uhum. All fanboying aside, mayhaps MD should be shelved too. Excuse my french, but Fuck That Taking Point Shit. Too lazy to have to do** _ **everything**_ **myself. Next idea. Fangames? Might be fun to play with Pokemon Reborn?**

He'd never read a fanfic based on any of the fangames. While not canon, many were rather good, and Undying had to admit that the premise was at least rather unique, if niche.

 **DV- Wat. Never heard of it. If you want to get really old school with Pokemon variants, ever heard of Pokegirls? I don't think that site has been updated since the mid 2000s, but it's still pretty cool, at least conceptually.**

Sure, it was an old concept, the sites pretty much abandoned in terms of updates, but there were the occasional fanfics for it, almost always featuring the shonen anime protagonists. ...Usually Naruto.

 **US- Pokegirls… Pokegirls… I've** _ **heard**_ **of it before. More accurately, I think I've seen fanart. Can't say I know much about it, but I'm fairly sure it's just Pokemon with bewbs. Sounds pretty dumb, really.**

So no, the idea didn't appeal to Undying. Felt too much like Shameless Fanservice, and an excuse for the Poke-fetishists to get creative. He'd never had an interest in reading a story about humanoid Pokemon. If he _really_ wanted to read a tale about cute girls firing off elemental attacks and beating the shit out of each other, there were a dozen _actual_ harem manga that would tide him in over.

In short, Undying Soul never had and never would take an interest in writing a Pokegirls story.

 **DV- Well, okay then. But really, harem story without Rule of Funny enforced to make all our encounters painful! Still, I see your point. Hmm…**

Darth felt, though he wasn't wedded to the idea, that he could get into a Pokegirls story if he really tried, and felt obligated to mention it to at least, if for nothing more than exploring all options. It certainly wasn't the best option, but at least not quite as cliche as normal Pokemon. It would give the readers a different kind of rubbish to the usual trash.

 **US- Harems in anime are generally ridiculous, and would be just as silly in real life. Give me a monogamous relationship any day of the week. I would be rather uncomfortable writing a harem story too. Next idea plz?**

And so discussion continued. For the next hour or so, messages were sent back and forth, scathing comments traded, and ideas debated. As expected, neither writer could come to an agreement on what sort of story they wanted to write together. Again.

In the end they both logged off, having made no progress, but slightly happier from the experience. However, both authors couldn't help but think back to the conversation they had. They knew next time they'd move onto another topic and likely never return to the discussed ideas, but couldn't help consider them one last time.

One idea in particular stuck out in both of their minds, though for very different reasons.

"I must admit," both writers said aloud, little realising they were both echoing the same sympathy at the same time, "living in the Pokegirls world would have to be…"

"Rather dumb/Utterly terrifying."

* * *

 **Darth Vulturnus POV**

If you had a dream so real that you no longer could tell reality from the dream, is the dream not reality?

So said Morpheus...approximately, in The Matrix. But the semantics aren't important in that sense.

"Vitals stable."

Am I in a hospital? I certainly don't feel uncomfortable. Not like I'm lying on the street. I...can't remember though. My mind is a blur. Why would I be in a hospital? How did I get here? What was my last thought?

As I clench my hand, I hear the voice again, "Movement, he should wake up soon."

Female. Younger, but still adult. Unfamiliar. Must be the nurse.

Quickly forcing my eyes open and immediately squinting and turning away in pain at the bright lights, I internally curse my hasty decision.

As I slowly let myself adjust to sudden light again, I catch a glimpse of the nurse currently attending to me. She's wearing one of those nurse uniforms people wear for Halloween and she has pink hair. Pink hair? What hospital let's nurses dye their hair? Seriously. Is this even a real hospital?

"Hi?"

It's only then that she turns away from her clipboard to notice I'm awake. I'll hesitate to call her a scatterbrain, but seriously, she must be new.

"Ah! You're awake! That's good!"

Please no. Why? I have a headache, and am really not up for blatant cheer. I don't like excitable people very much. And I'm not feeling super charitable right now. Not while I have no idea what's going on, where I am, or what even happened.

"Being awake _does_ tend to be good when outside an OR, yes."

So sue me if I wasn't feeling a tad snarky. Humor is the best medicine anyway...not really, but it helps. It's better than laughing at her ridiculous appearance anyway.

Prodding a bit, I ask, "So, which hospital is this? And what even happened to me? It's kinda a blank right now. Last I remember was getting off my computer for the evening."

"Oh, right! You'd want to know that! This is Olivine City Hospital! You had a nasty case of hypothermia when we brought you in! But you should be better now! We didn't even have to amputate anything!"

Well...that's comforting at any rate, if a bit morbid. And makes sense. It's early spring right now, so I guess I could have done something stupid like go outside at night without a coat and fallen in a cold river. Wouldn't be the first time I've made poor life choices, and it likely won't be the last.

Wait...I'm missing something here…

No amputations, no, that's not it. Hypothermia, no, that makes sense. Olivine City? Where is that? That name _is_ familiar, but from where? It's not a major city around me, I know….I think at least. This is what I get for being lax on following the news. Seriously though…

"That's good. So how long have I been here, when's my estimated release date, and could I have the name of my nurse?"

Might as well give it a try. Her outfit and long hairstyle _does_ make her look like one of those fetish cosplay types. ...On the other hand, let's just not go there. She does look kinda familiar though. Kinda like someone stuck an adult Sailor Mini Moon in a cosplay nurse uniform. Huh. Weird. Not the strangest thing I've ever seen, but in a professional environment? She _must_ have slept with the hiring manager. Or maybe she's the director's daughter. Or both.

"Okay, so you've only been here about twelve hours, and if you keep showing a normal recovery, you should be free to be released by tomorrow morning!" She winks at me, pink locks bouncing around as she twirls, as she continues, "My name is Joy."

Why. Does. She. Have. To. Be. So. Energetic? She's like the damn energizer bunny in human form. Wait...pink uniform, pink hair? OH DEAR GOD! It IS a humanized energizer bunny! Who thought that was a good idea? And who told her flirting with patients was acceptable bedside conduct?

Looking outside through the large window, apparently pointed west, the purple and orange rays of sunset assaults my eyes for a moment. Tomorrow morning, huh? I can wait that long.

"How are you feeling, young man?"

The sudden male voice draws my attention away from the sun. Turning left, I do a quick scan. Button-down and tie? Check. White coat? Check. Clipboard? Check. Stethoscope around the neck? Check. Cliche doctor? All points hit.

"Well, all things considered, pretty good. How bad was it?"

He glances at his clipboard, frowning, "I'll be honest. It wasn't good. We thought we were going to lose you for a while. If it had been much longer before you were found, I wouldn't be talking to you."

I see. Well, the important thing is that I'm still alive. Still, I face...Nurse Joy? An odd name, since Joy tended to be considered an 'old-fashion' name...but also a familiar one. It almost sounded like...well, it was a hilarious coincidence either way. Raising an eyebrow at her, I stare for a moment as she looks down and shuffles her feet. Great, she was just trying to help by staying positive and there I go being an ass again.

"Now, young man, your uncle has already signed the papers. He'll be coming to get you tomorrow morning."

Huh? My uncle? Why the hell would either of them do that? In fact, why was it an uncle and not someone that made more sense like my actual parents? Hell, even my grandparents are closer, significantly so, if something has made my parents unable to come themselves. This just gets stranger and stranger.

Hesitantly, I hedge, "Um, okay. Thanks doc."

As the pair leave the room, I lean back and let sleep embrace me once more. I'll deal with this later.

* * *

 **Undying Soul POV**

I didn't know what to think. I'd been in hospital and unconscious for the last week due to apparently falling from a medium-ish height and accidentally cracking my skull open when I hit the floor, and had only just woken up the night before. Sure, I'd had no visitors, and couldn't recognise the hospital, but I hadn't thought anything was _too_ wrong.

My family lived far enough away from me that them not being able to reach me was understandable, especially as I don't always keep in touch as much as I should do- so no visitors was expected. And it's not like I had memorised the names of every nearby city and/or hospital.

But now that the night had passed and I was finally in a position to get some answers, what I was being told was _not_ okay.

"What the hell do you mean I don't exist!?" I yelled at the pink haired nurse who had been sent to deliver me the dire news. She was the nurse that had been there when I awoke, and she was the one who visited to make sure I was still breathing, but that didn't mean I liked her.

Nurse Joy was a no nonsense carer who really gave no shits about what her patients did or didn't want. I'd take my medication, whether I wanted to or not. "Exactly what I said- ' Mr White'." she replied, miming quotation marks with her fingers, as if she somehow didn't believe that was my name. "Now, why don't you tell me who you really are."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Sorry, but I have no clue what the hell you're talking about. My name is Joseph White, born in London and raised in South Yorkshire. What the hell do you mean with that last comment?"

"I'd love to believe you, yet your name doesn't show up on any of our registers."

I blinked in confusion. "Wait. Wut."

"Nor that of any of the other countries we've sent the name to."

"Huh?" Other countries? Why the hell were they sending feelers out to other countries? It shouldn't exactly be difficult to find my name in a register.

"Not to mention you must be pulling a prank seeing as the country of origin you named _doesn't_ exist."

Disbelieving, I blinked again. "Again. Sorry, but if you'll excuse my French… what the flying _fuck_ do you mean my country of origin doesn't freakin' exist!?"

More accurately, I should be pointing at her and accusing her of foul play. Because I didn't know if I'd heard her right or not, but she just said that my birth country, England, part of the UK and consequently one of the most well known nations on planet Earth (if only for our ridiculously bad political decisions), _did not exist._

It was like the machine of my mind, which had been chugging along rather cheerfully, had suddenly had a wrench thrown into its inner mechanisms and was seconds away from announcing its Self Destruct Sequence had been activated and was on the verge of exploding into a million tiny little pieces.

Fundamentally, what she was suggesting just did not make sense to me. It couldn't, because her words were so unbelievable that I physically couldn't process her words.

"What I mean is that both the 'UK' and 'England' does not exist." Joy said with the straightest face imaginable.

Upon this confirmation, I just leant back against the bedrest and palmed my face with my hands. " _Yes. Yes, she did just apparently say what I thought she did."_

"Are you trolling me? Are you legitimately fucking with me right now, because the joke has gone on long enough." I told her, deathly serious. I like to think I can take a joke, but when I'm sitting in a hospital bed and am being told that I legally do not exist, what was I meant to assume or say?

Nurse Joy merely shoved the clipboard she was holding into my face. With a frown, I snatched it off her. A lot of it was technical mumbo jumbo, but the top page contained a profile with all my details I'd given on them. Then, below each filled in line, in full block capitals, were the words that sent a shiver down my spine.

DATA NOT RECOGNISED. MATCH CANNOT BE FOUND.

"Does that answer your question, 'Mr White."

"No, it just tells me you don't know when to kill a joke!" I snap. "I mean really- 'England doesn't exist'. What sort of dumbass do you take me for!" Britain _literally_ had an empire at one point! Sure, the papers say 'No data found' but forms can be faked, and I'm not bureaucrat. How could I tell its validity? "God- I _live_ in England! This hospital is in England! We're speaking _English at this very second,_ for crying out loud."

"No. I am sorry to say this, but we really aren't." Joy gave me a pensive look, and took back her clipboard. "However, I see that somehow you believe your claims. I'll pass on your complaints to the relevant authorities." At the door, she turned back to shaking form. "And Mr White? _Don't_ sit there and insult me. I didn't take this job to get shouted at for delivering bad news. Considering how you literally have no records to speak of, you don't seem to be in any position to burn any bridges, and while my news is unpleasant, there is absolutely _no reason_ for you to be a dick about it."

And with that, she stormed out of the room, leaving me with my broiling thoughts.

"What a nightmare." I hissed. I wasn't mad. England existed. My name was real. Hell, I hadn't left the country in years- I could be in no other country but England.

Yet… Nurse Joy, the only point of contact I'd had save for my doctor, did not seem to be mad either. I saw the look on her face at my words. She was as disbelieving of my words as I was to hers. And those forms looked official.

DATA NOT RECOGNISED. MATCH CANNOT BE FOUND.

I couldn't believe I was wrong, but I couldn't fully accept she was wrong either. Nurses don't get accepted into a hospital as large as this without guarantees on their sanity. So if she was unlikely to be wrong, then did that mean I was…

"No." I shook my head. "Not mad."

Either way, I couldn't remember the accident that led to me being here, or how I got into it. More than that, I couldn't even be sure I was awake- because this whole mess seemed far too surreal to be grounded in reality.

Something was Wrong here. I didn't know what, but something was... off.

"How did I end up in Goldenrod Infirmary, and just what the _hell_ is going on here!?"


	2. Unbidden I: Unknowing

_**Unbidden I: Unknowing**_

 **US- and thus with the prologue over, we move in into the next stage- the build up. If you're here expecting action, suspense and grand narratives, here's the disclaimer to back off. This car takes a while to pick up speed; likewise, this fic is designed to be** _ **long**_ **. So I ask that you be patient.**

 **DV- Here lies what could be considered the first 'real' chapter. It contains information that is actually plot critical. If you skipped over the prologue, you didn't miss all that much, just some background stuff. But if you skip this, prepare for some level of confusion later.**

 **US- so yeah, if it wasn't clear by the summary, this is a 'harem setting played straight'. It will be character driven, and hopefully tackle the subject matter of polygamy and fucked up societies in a respectful and relatable way. However, as I said, patience is required. Our characters need some time to… get acquainted… with this new world of theirs.**

 **DV- Indeed.**

 **US- Oh! And just in case anyone cares, the 'verse' we're using for this fic is a modified version of the original Pokegirls lore, with stronger cues from the original Pokemon story for plot and setting details.**

 **DV- Kinda a threesome between normal Pokemon, Pokegirls and Moe-mons, if you will.**

 **US- OH! Almost forgot! This story will be divided into 'Arcs', as it were, to largely divide it up. This first arc is named Unbidden- make of that what you will.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own Pokemon. That's Nintendo's shtick. We don't have Pokegirls either. That's the internets shtick. Or maybe Tumblr's. I'm sort of too scared of heading there alone to double check...**

* * *

 **Darth Vulturnus POV**

When I wake up, the sun has risen. I'm surprised I actually managed to sleep that long. Sitting in the chair beside me is a man in a orange suit with immaculately combed back brown hair. Stylish, but almost sleazy in the sense that this man's wealth was so blatant it was blinding. However, it wasn't really his attire that caught my attention. If anything, it was the expression on his face that stood out. His eyes were cold, and the way he had been looking at me made me feel like an ant beneath a magnifying glass.

Still, I don't recognize him, and watching someone sleep was rather creepy, "Hello?"

He smiles at me, the kind of fatherly smile that's supposed to be comforting. And it would be...you know, if I knew who the hell he was. Right now it's just unnerving, because I've never seen this man before in my life.

"Good Morning Ben."

Huh? I'm not Ben. Does he have me confused with someone else? That'd be just my luck, wouldn't it? Is it worth attempting to play it out? Risk analysis? Not worth it.

"I think you have me conf-" was as far as I get before he walks over to and places a finger over my lips, silencing me. I feel cold metal against my upper ribs and hear the slight click of a handgun hammer as he whispers into my ear, "I was generous enough to save you. If you want to remain amongst the living, go along with it for now."

Well then, seems I'm not getting a choice in the matter. This man had a gun. And he was pointing it at me. Nearby cover? No. Police covering me? No. Well, this...this fucking sucks. Time to wave the white flag. Almost mechanically, I nodded. I didn't know why he had a gun, why it was pointed at me, or why I felt so numb despite the danger. Still, the gun only made the point clearer. Cooperation is the only option for me until I get things sorted out..

Schooling my features, I reply, tone bland, "I understand. Is there anything else you needed from me before I'm released?"

Brown-nosing? Totally. I'm sure as hell gonna be as polite as possible to the man _still holding a gun to my chest._ He's someone in a position where he could easily kill me. I can figure things out later, when I'm not under the threat of imminent death.

He only gives a sharp shake of his head as the doctor walks into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Hagen, you're awake. Good. Luckily your uncle was able to give us your information. As I mentioned yesterday, one last check up and you're free to leave."

After a brief check of my sensation, movement and the like, the man claiming to be my uncle laid out a set of clothes for me before he and the doctor got up and left the room, discussing...something.

All I heard was, "It's been a long time, Giovanni. Sister's son I presume?"

As I make my way over to the pile left on the chair, I begin to bring together my current information.

Fact: As far as I knew, I was in a place named "Olivine City."

Fact: I've never visited an Olivine City, nor seen it on the news. The name sounds familiar though.

Buttoning up the light blue dress shirt, I look out the window briefly. Looks like a normal city from here. More like Chicago than New York City though, not quite loud enough.

Question: Why does Olivine City sound familiar? Or more accurately, why is it not _more_ familiar, considering I ended up here in hospital?

Readjusting the rest of the sharp black suit, that fits too well really, I muse on all these questions. On another note...did they really take my measurements while I was sleeping? What creeps. My poor chastity has been violated. But I'm still alive, and frankly, that's more important than any qualms I may have otherwise.

Running my hands lightly over the felt hat, I take it and walk out of the room, observing my surroundings. As far as I can tell, it seems to be a fairly normal hospital.

"Ben!"

It takes me a moment to remember that, for all current intents and purposes, that is my operating name currently. My...patron, let's go with, at this time, Giovanni, places a hand on my shoulder, gently steering me through the halls and out the doors where a limo is waiting.

Fact: Giovanni is rich. Rich enough to travel by limo for non-formal occassions. Because I certainly do not count as a formal occasion.

As a chauffeur opens the door for us, we slide in, the door closing behind us.

Deciding that the only way I might have some control of the conversation is if I start it, I begin, "Well, this is certainly a nice vehicle, Mr..."

"Corleone," he supplies.

Corleone? That sounds...oddly familiar. Definitely Italian. I don't have any Italian friends, so where would I have? A movie? Yes, definitely a movie. Something I've watched recently.

'I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse.'

Ah, yes, that would be it. _The Godfather_. His entire demeanour just screams 'mobster'. Have I made any deals with the mob recently? Have I done anything to warrant the attention of one of the biggest sharks in the sea? Probably not- I was just as clueless about why he was here as I ever had been.

Wait, didn't the doctor earlier refer to me as "Mr. Hagen?" That's an amusing coincidence. Thought that's one too many coincidences to discount. What is going on here? Still, pretending I didn't realize it yet would probably serve me better.

"So, Mr. Corleone, since this is presumably a private environment, why don't you tell me the truth?"

He smirks at me, and just looking at him, it's an expression far more natural to him than a genuine smile. I'm not sure how to take that, but I'm not going to judge. I'm the same way.

"To be honest, you appeared in a flash of light." I blinked, then rubbed my eyes. Giovanni had just said something absolutely ridiculous, and I didn't know how to react to it.

"It was...odd, and my curiosity was peaked. After all, people don't just appear in midair like that."

And he's being serious, isn't he? This… appearing in a burst of light thing? He's being _serious_.

"Therefore, there must be something special about you, because people _do not_ randomly appear in a burst of light. Well, at least not without a Psychic accompanying them. So I made a decision. It wouldn't do to let you die when I saw you fall into the bay, so I got my men to fish you out and bring you to this hospital and concocted a story to make sure no one looked too deeply into you."

That was both...helpful...and not. Because he's right, people don't randomly appear in light. Still, that doesn't actually help me identify what happened. And he apparently wants to keep my mystery all for himself. Befitting of someone sharing a name with a famous fictional mob boss. So I'll deal with my mysterious arrival later, when I'm not so close to someone who casually threatens to kill me if I don't comply. After all, I'm in no real rush to get home. Not saying I'm not curious, but survival takes priority, and the man I'm sharing a car with is likely far more dangerous than ignorance is. No need to go off half-prepared. I can take my time investigating this, with all the proper security that entails on my end.

"Here, I want you to look at this," he says as he passes over a photo, faded long past its prime, continuing, "Do you recognize this?"

I trace out the faded lines, trying to make heads or tails of the thing, especially considering the color has completely washed out in some sectors. Nabbing a pen out of small jar to my right, I slowly trace in between what I can see. Luckily, the biggest clue, four massive turbojets, were still visible.

"Huh," I note in curiosity, "That's an airplane. A big one given the number of engines I see, but this picture is a tad too faded to make out the exact model."

He nods at me as I hand the image back to him. He leans back, eyeing me, before saying, "I assume you know how to fix one then."

What. The. Fuck. How do you even come up with a conclusion like that! He wants me to fix a _plane_? Where the hell did he get the impression I could do that? Still, that was a statement, not a question. He expected me to be capable of fixing it, and if I couldn't, he would not be impressed. Hedging my response, I reply, "Well, that depends on my available resources, time and the level of damage that the plane has sustained. I couldn't really give an honest answer unless I saw it in person."

To be perfectly honest, I know jackshit about repairing planes. Still, bluffing is the best way to get through this alive, especially considering he thinks I do know how. I'm smart, I'm sure I can legitimately figure it if I have enough time. Like...a few years or so, at least. Probably more. Planes, especially modern jet engines, are complicated as fuck.

The limo rolled to a stop, not that I can see where given the double-tinted windows. Letting my host get out first, I step out, taking a brief look around.

Giovanni smiles at me right before I feel a solid bar of metal connect with the back of my skull.

* * *

What? What happened? I remember getting out of limo, but what happened afterword?

Pushing myself upwards, I feel the soft textures of a fabric recliner and the innate coldness of an ice pack on the back of my head.

"Geez, just when I thought things were getting better, I get injured again. This better not become a reoccurring thing. Brain damage is the last thing I need."

A voice approaching draws me from my reverie of personal contemplation, "Does young master require anything today?"

Young master? Who is she...wait...Giovanna decide to masqurade me as his nephew before he apparently knocked me unconscious, didn't he? Looking over at the maid, she looked fairly normal. Well, except for what looked like her hair forming what looked like cat ears, like those you might find in a manga. And the gold thing on her forehead, but I don't know what the hell that is. I'm not sure I want to know either. Nope. Not going near that with a ten-foot pole. The absolute last thing I need is to become a manga harem protagonist with monster girls. Nope.

"Ah, no, I seem to be alright, miss…"

It was kinda embarrassing to have to constantly prompt people for names, but hey, not like I've got a better option.

"Ah, um, ano…"

I jumped and my heart skipped a beat as the door slammed open and another girl who looked nearly identical waltzed in, hands on her hips, "Amy! You weren't supposed to bother him! He's supposed to sleep!"

As if on cue, the girl, Amy, and I give identical looks as if to say, "Well, if I/he wasn't awake then, I/he certainly is now, you moron."

Amy poked her fingers together shyly, "Um, Sammy, you're the loud one…"

"Tch," was the response from what must have been one sister to another given the physical similarity, minus the gold thingy, before the nosy one, Samantha, got in my face, declaring, "So _this_ is our cousin, huh? Yeah, he does look quite a bit like Aunt Sherry did before she died."

Well, that's...convenient. Apparently Giovanni decided to bludgeon me, throw me into a nice room, then let me meet the 'relatives'. And then they somehow backed up the bullshit story Giovanni was telling. Unnaturally convenient. So much that it almost seems...premeditated.

...Now that's a thought that'll fester.

But hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that. Although, perhaps I should have been more worried about getting knocked out, rather than worrying about the likelihood of looking like a member of the family I was trying to masquerade within.

She must have noticed me slowly attempting to edge away from her, as she reared back with a very put-upon face, interrogating, "Hey! You're not afraid of me, are you? Don't be such a wimp! Idiot!"

Oh...she's that type. Interesting. Well, only one way to nip this in the bud. Standing up, and much to my embarrassment, only standing about an inch taller, I lock eyes with her, my blue eyes contrasting her brown.

"Don't think I'm weak because I don't intentionally seek out confrontation. No wonder your sister is so afraid of you! Seriously…"

There's a resounding thud as we both attempt to move our heads closer, only to end up bashing foreheads. Could have been worse. Ever tried to get the tsundere type to shut up by kissing them? Even by accident? Doesn't end well.

In the time it took both of us to stagger backward clutching our foreheads in pain, her sister has gotten between us, intent on being peacemaker.

"Umm, Sammy, I think you should go...you're just making things worse."

Giving me one last glare of challenge, which I do my best to return two-fold, she stomps petulantly out of the room, seemingly annoyed at losing a new toy.

As the door slams shut even harder than it had been opened, Amy turns to me again, poking her fingers together, "You should rest some more...I'm sorry about Sammy...she hasn't been the same since her mother was killed a few years ago…"

Waving my hand in a noncommittal manner, I state, "Don't make excuses for her. But she's your half-sister? I suppose that makes a tad more sense given the drastic differences in personality. But seriously, if you're always making excuses for her, she'll never learn what constitutes acceptable behavior."

"I...suppose so...but she doesn't really have anyone else. Father is too busy and we're the two youngest siblings. Our elder brother and sisters don't care much or have since moved out. Ah...right! We need to get going!"

"Not that I'm complaining," I begin, "But to where?"

She adopts a dreamy look I didn't think she was capable of as she states, "Father wants you to get started right away. Oh, I always wanted to fly!"

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

All through the night, I kept tossing and turning, dark thoughts filling my mind. No matter how much I tried to switch off my mind and shut down, I was unable to.

Again and again, I thought back to Nurse Joy and what she told me. That I didn't exist. That I had no physical or digital records. That I wasn't even in my home country, and that said country didn't exist either.

Really, it wasn't even the fact that I didn't exist that was bothering me. It was more the _consequences_ of these thoughts that were bugging me. If the nurse was right, then that brought in far too many other problems. Without proof of identity, how could I work? How would I pay my hospital bills (Because surely this wasn't paying for itself)? If I wasn't in England, then how would I get home?

Eventually though, my exhaustion won over and I slipped into the sandman's domain.

I didn't feel much better when I woke up, but at the very least it was a brand new day.

When Nurse Joy came back, I intended to ask her some questions. The obvious ones: where was I, what country was I in, surely wasn't she joking about _everything_ she had said the day before? Because her claims weren't really possible, right?

However, I never had the chance to ask her these, because she didn't come to me alone. By her side was a girl I'd never met before. She looked older than me, but had youthful features which seemed to carve the years off her and make her face girlier and more innocent. She also looked like she had yet to outgrow her cosplaying habit, what with her bright pink, bubblegum hair, pink and white shirt, and her impossibly short shorts.

In her hands she held a large handbag, of a garring pink hue that matched her hair.

"Ummm… hello? Do I know you?" I asked her, scrutinising her further. I had never met her before, certainly not enough for her to be visiting me in hospital, but something about her was still oh-so familiar.

"Nope!" She answered cheerfully, drawing out the P at the end. "But by the end of today you will be _very_ glad to know me! Anyway, onto business." Without another word, she took the visitors chair next to me, dropped her bag down besides her, and wordlessly beckoned Nurse Joy out of the room. With a roll of her eyes, she vacated the room, leaving me alone with the too-perky, too-smiley girl.

"What do you mean by-"

"Business? I'm here to tell you stuff. Namely, the fact that you do not exist!" She interrupted me, completely cutting me off mid sentence with a very startling statement. What sort of person opens a discussion by telling them they don't exist? "Let's make your position, really, _really_ clear, okay? Because I think you need to understand just what sort of situation you are in."

" _Well, that was abrupt."_ This girl, while still smiley had an edge to her. I couldn't help but feel like she played up that 'young and innocent' angle purely to catch people off guard later when she started shouting at them and making ominous statements about their 'position'.

"I was the one who was there when you had your 'accident'," said the girl, starting from the beginning. "I was there, and I was ultimately the one who took you here- to this hospital. When you had no identification on you, I was the one who vouched for you. When you woke up and was able to tell us your details, and _all_ the records turned up blank for you, it was _me_ who agreed to foot the bill for you."

I blinked in confusion at the pinkette. She'd paid for me? Hospitals aren't cheap. At least not in countries without a national health service, but even then the price is steep to an outsider. But she'd apparently been with me from the start and had vouched for me. That led to the question of why this pinkette had done it.

"Well… thanks." I said, nervously scratching the back of my head. "Honestly, knowing that you have footed the bill makes me worried, because there is no such thing as a free lunch, but on the other hand it makes me kinda happy. Umm- you seem to be a good person, I think. You didn't know me, and I'm a stranger, but you've done me a big favour. So thank you."

My words caused the pinkette to falter for a moment, but she didn't lose her groove for long, and she was back to her perky self in seconds. Her grin had only become wider. "Yup. so, couldn't one say that you owe me big time for doing this for you?"

"You are correct." I told her. "And I'll make sure to pay you back for this. Once this whole administrative mess is cleared up and we have all my records, I can get in touch with my bank forward you the money."

"Oh no. I don't want your money, especially as you likely have none." She smirked a little, and shook her head. I wanted to protest that in actually I _did_ have a fair bit in the kitty, from my university loan and from my family, but I withheld my argument. I just wanted to listen, now. She wanted something, so it would be best for me to find out sooner rather than later.

"Go on," I encouraged. "What do you want from me."

"Firstly, answers. Just who are you?"

I frowned. "I told you. My name is Joseph White, I'm from England and was born in London. I study Computer Science at University level."

"That's not what I wanted, though it does clarify what I know. Perhaps I should be more specific. How did you get into your accident?"

"No idea." I honestly told her, shrugging my shoulders in a 'what can you do?' sort of way. "Last thing I remember I was sitting on my bed, on my laptop. Next thing I know, boom! I'm in hospital, and everyone is treating me like I'm either really dumb or really mad."

"So you remember nothing of the incident itself?" she leaned in, pressing for more.

"Nope. I have no clue how it happened, or how I got to Goldenrod. It's a Mystery, with a capital M." I announced.

She clapped her hands together happily, and tilted her head to her side. She looked rather pleased with herself. "Great! Perhaps I should tell you what happened, since I was there at the time?"

Now _I_ was the one leaning in for answers. "Tell me."

"It was an average evening. I was walking home from the Gym, and was passing down an alley when I saw it. A flash of light a bunch of meters above me, and a few feet in front. Then you fell, in such a way that when you hit the floor it was head first." Her eyes narrowed. "Do you understand? There was nobody else around to witness it, and I was looking directly at you when it happened. You appeared in a flash of light, then hit the ground head first."

Her words were ridiculous. For a moment I just had to stop, and make sure I heard her right. "I appeared… in a _flash of light_?"

"Yes. You were not there before. You weren't dropped from the roofs. One moment I was alone, the next you were falling to the floor. I hope you understand just how _silly_ this statement is?"

"Yes." This was likely the most honest thing I'd said all day. "It sounds just… unbelievable. A flash of light. Really?"

She leaned back on her chair and kicked her legs out childishly. "Yup! I wouldn't be dumb enough to believe it, had I not been there when it happened. Because that _is not normal_."

" _Understatement of the century."_ I thought to myself.

"So, considering you are now aware of how skeptical I am of the entire thing, despite being there, and considering you are just as skeptical, let me tell you the plain and bitter truth."

With that, she took a deep breath, then with cold and unflinching eyes she told me what she thought was the absolute truth. " _You do not exist here. This is not your world_. You are, effectively, _Alien_."

Once more, she had said something absolutely impossible, and yet once more I didn't think she was lying. Her assessment of my non-existence legitimately seemed to be what she thought was the most likely answer.

"Here, look at these. I got these out for you, and can guarantee that no tampering has been done to them." She scrambled for her handbag, and pulled out several books from its surprisingly spacious insides.

"Maps?" I asked, because before me were a pile of atlas'.

She nodded, and opened the first up to the opening map. The map of the world. It was alien, showing landmasses and continents unfamiliar to me. I opened my mouth to object, to claim she had forged it, but she was already flicking through it and stopping it on more random pages- showing how far too much effort had been put into making them for it to be an elaborate joke. Then she pulled open the next atlas, and showed me the same map, and continued to show me. She moved on, two more bulky books, two more authentic looking maps.

"This is not your world, Joseph, because the places you honestly claim to come from _do not appear on any map_. You do not come from here, because _there are no records_. Believe me when I say that if there _were_ records, I would have found them. Namely because I have an important role in managing this city, and I have friends in _many_ places. I used said contacts to search _other_ nations records for you. Again- they were not there."

Finally, she repeated what she said before. This time, far more sadly. "Joseph, I am very sorry. I say this with the absolute certainty that comes from someone that has had a lot of time to think about it, and can find only one truth. _You do not exist here._ "

For the first time, I actually found myself believing her. Truly believing it. That I wasn't from this world. That I didn't exist. That I was ultimately, alone.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Well, it's not in the best condition...this isn't wonderful. Actually, as far as things go, this is pretty crap. Ugh." I was talking about the plane I'd been asked to look at, of course.

Running my gloved hands over the rusted aluminium, I take out a notepad provided to me by my current host and start sketching in broad strokes. I'm not a good artist, but since they don't seem to know what I'm doing I should get away with it. Hopefully…

Brushing the dust off the tail, I look on at the tail markings, "An M surrounded by a triangle? The fuck does that mean?"

Still, I can't shake the feeling that I've seen something similar before. Whatever. If it's that important, it'll no doubt come to me. I hope. Well, if it doesn't- I jot down the symbol just in case. I'll look it up on the internet later.

"How's it coming so far, genius?"

Hiding a nervous expression...keep a blank face, he's like a dog, he can smell fear, I turn around to face Giovanni, stating, "Well, my preliminary assessment isn't good. The damage is quite expansive and won't be cheap. Most of the outer layer is fairly well preserved, but the internal rust prevents it from being airworthy. What's the current going rate of aluminium?"

"Aluminium?"

Physically biting my tongue to prevent it from saying something that will get me killed, I get out, "Yes, aluminium. It's the cheapest option. Steel is too heavy except for the armored parts, if these even has those."

He raises an eyebrow, hopefully impressed, saying, "Well, when you have an idea of how much you need, let me know."

As he walked away, I let out my breath and wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. Bullshitting a project this big is starting to get to me. And I've only been at this a couple hours.

Grabbing a crowbar from a pile, I yank a door open, with considerable effort I may add. I'm not the most physically inclined person.

Walking into the cockpit, I notice something odd, "Well, well, what have we here?"

I recoil in shock as I notice the two skeletons sitting in the seats, wearing flight suits. Military issue flight suits.

"Oh shit."

This isn't a passenger jet. This is a bomber.

Running down the main passage, I stop and catch my breath as I carefully walk into the bomb bay. Noticing the few bombs still in their racks, I step slowly. One wrong move, and I've fucked up for the last time. Who knows what time has done to these?

Okay, step one is to find out how bad this is. Logically, bombs would have a timed arming fuse, to make sure the crew can handle them safely before the drop. Again, logically. I'm still not sure which country this plane belonged to, and whether time down could have accidently messed up the mechanisms. And I have no way of assessing that.

"Today just gets better and better, doesn't it?" I quip quietly.

I freeze mid step as my very movement displaces some of the dust. As it blows in my face, I slowly twist my head over, looking at the now further revealed symbol painted on the bomb. A yellow triangle, enclosed within was a symbol that looked rather like fan blades around a large dot.

Backing away from the danger, I mutter, "Ionizing radiation hazard? What would...Oh shit…"

Turning around, I bolt out of the bay and the aircraft in general. In a worst case scenario, it won't help, but it does make me feel better about the situation.

"Anything interesting in there?"

One of the goons, shouldering an assault rifle of some fashion, struts over. Must be a high level goon if he feels he can strut. Noted. But if they don't know what's in their prize, I sure as hell ain't gonna let them in on it. Well, not completely at any rate.

As I clamber up from where I fell on my knees, I hesitantly put out there, "The inside is...reasonably intact in its current position. The level of damage though….honestly it'd probably be cheaper and faster to just build a new one. Let me put it this way, in its current condition, it's stable and thus mostly safe. However, if I start mucking around with it in an attempt to make it all work again, it could end badly for everyone involved."

The goon just smiles before his massive hand wraps around my shoulder and he steers me away from the plane, saying, "I see. Well, let's go give the boss the rundown then."

What I wouldn't give for a danger sixth sense right now. Because something about this feels...I dunno...off? Giovanni has been nothing but a kind benefactor, relatively speaking, going far and beyond to help me, even if he wanted something in return. Probably just nerves from seeing the bombs.

Giovanni only gives me a similar smile, which just makes the feeling in my gut worse, as he states, "So there's nothing further to be done with it?"

Musing my options, I offer a casual shrug, "It's practically unsalvageable. It would be more efficient to simply build a new one. If you really want to keep working it, I certainly can. However, we really should move the bombs out. They're somewhat of a...hazard, currently."

"Bombs?"

Okay, no snark here. Bad me for even thinking it. Except for that minor incident with 'comply-or-die' blackmail, he's been nothing but helpful. "Mmm, yeah. It's a bomber, not a passenger plane. Much more complicated. Frankly, since it's military hardware, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it working again. To many things I just don't know because the information was classified."

As Giovanni simply nods, and I'm honestly not sure how to interpret that, he questions, "And could you build one? Or at least design it?"

Fuck. He's calling my bluff. How to...how to...ah, that may work, "Unfortunately, design had never been much of an interest of mine. There would be others who could do a better job by far."

He looks down, nodding, "I see. I see. Most unfortunate. Well, alright. I suppose I'll trust you on this."

Eh? I smell bullshit. A man like Giovanni doesn't trust. I'm not sure he even knows the words exists. So what's his game?

He smiles and continues, "Fortunately for us both, I am not a man to waste resources. So, if you say you're not much of an engineer, where would you put your talents?"

This. This I can work with.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

My life had been changed by a simple revelation. My future, oh so carefully planned, was shattered. My understanding of the world, oh so broken. All my knowledge, my experiences and my connections- they seemed meaningless.

Because I was in a world that was not my own.

It honestly seemed more like the kind of plot premise that would happen in a cheesy fanfiction or to kick start a fantasy story, as opposed to something that could realistically happen.

And yet, it had apparently happened to me. With all the real world problems naturally associated with such.

This morning I woke up, feeling that I knew exactly how my world worked. Now, I felt like I didn't know anything.

Luckily for me, the pink haired girl seemed to be perfectly happy to sit there in silence while I digested her words and came to terms with my new world view.

" _I am Joseph White. I was born in London, grew up in Yorkshire, and study Computer Science at degree level… and ultimately, it is all irrelevant, because I am now in a world where all these things are meaningless."_

"This sucks." I eventually concluded.

My companion giggled at my deadpan delivery. "I'm sure it does." She said softly. "I'm not sure how I'd react to find out that one day I went to sleep, only to wake up in a completely different world. You are likely taking it better than I would. I know _I_ would scream."

"I'm sure you would." I snorted, but ultimately my sadness overcame my temporary amusement. "So, what happens now?" I asked. "I'm a smart guy. I am not one to ignore the facts once they are given to me. As much as I… well, find it hard to believe, for the moment I am willing to believe this is not my world. I can accept this, until it's otherwise proven that you are lying and that this is all as sick practical joke."

"Mmmm!" She nodded her head in agreement. "That's _probably_ a smart mindset to have, y'know? True, until proven otherwise."

"But since the 'fallen into another world' thing is likely true, that means all the rest is true too. Namely, the fact that since I don't exist, I am and have nothing." My old nighttime fears from my sleepless rest came back to me, all the more real and horrifying.

Back then I had been scared, because without identification or physical records how could I prove my identity, take out money from my savings, be able to pay my bill or get future medical help if I needed it, get help to return home, and all the other one-hundred-and-one problems one has when they are effectively an illegal immigrant.

All these problems were now reality, with one extra nail just to hammer it all into my coffin. Now, there wasn't any chance of everything being cleared up. I couldn't somehow find a way to prove my identity, or stumble my way back to my home country. Now I was stuck in a foreign country, in a foreign world, with absolutely nothing to help me.

It was… a scary thought. " _What do I do when I get out of hospital? I effectively become homeless, and unable to help myself escape it. No qualifications, so no chance to get a job or at least prove I have the ability to do it. I'm just… stuck."_

"You have a really sad look on your face." noted Pinky.

"Well wouldn't you have one if you found out you'd woken up in the hospital in another universe, had nothing but the clothes on your back, will likely become homeless and die in a gutter when you leave the hospital, and will _never see any of your friends or family again._ "

"Awww, shucks." Pinky sighed. "Well, looks like I'm about as good at 'breaking the news gently' as I expected I would."

"Don't worry too much about it." I waved her off. "It's not your fault I'm too stubborn to figure it out myself, and too smart to _not_ recognise all the obvious problems that come with it. I can't blame you either. It's not like _you_ are the one responsible for me being in this mess."

The sad look on Pinky's look increased. "Jeez, now I feel _really_ bad about the fact that I was going to use your hospital debt to me to basically take possession of your ass and blackmail you for the rest of your life."

… suddenly, the sensation of sadness and apologeticness that infused the room dispersed, and was instead replaced my sudden desire to kick her in the ass. Or the face. I wasn't picky "Thanks."

"Mou! I said I felt bad about it." She pouted and stomped her foot. "Still, you've definitely persuaded me to be nicer about this whole situation. You… don't deserve to be here either. So, I think it's only right that I help you out too, eh, especially since I want you."

"Wat."

"I want you… to help me." She clarified upon seeing my deadpan look. "The point is, you might be utterly alone and will never see your friends or family ever again… but _I'll_ be your friend."

" _... that doesn't make me feel much better."_ I said as much, aloud.

She sniggered. "Anyway, since you seem to be a nice guy and stuff, I'm gonna be your friend. Because you sure as hell need one in a situation like this."

Pinky was blunt as hell… but, it would also be kind of nice to have a friend to help me make it through this. Even if she was likely to extort the hell out of me for my medical bill. "Sure. I'm not gonna turn away anyone that's offering… so, friend?"

"Yup! Friend." Pinky stretched out her hand, and offered it to me. "Hi, my name is Whitney, and I'm sort of in charge of everything here."

I took Whitney's hand and smiled. "Hi, my name is Joseph, and I'm sort of a hobo from another dimension."

As we held hands, for a moment, I thought that maybe things would turn out okay.

Naturally this feeling was broken into a million tiny pieces after we parted and Whitney opened her big fat gob.

"Well, now that the sappy stuff is over, perhaps we should get back to the whole 'I own your ass for life' thing!"

"... you say that with far too much enthusiasm."

"Eh, I'm excited. Cut a gal a break." She defended herself. "Besides which, even if we're friends, that doesn't mean you shouldn't pay me back. Afterall, I'm doing a lot for you."

"The hospital bill _is_ very helpful."

She shook her head. "Not just that. I'm sure you remembered what I said at the very beginning of our conversation. 'Nope. But by the end of today, you will be very glad to know me'. Footing the bill is hardly the only thing I'm doing."

I raised an eyebrow.

She waved her hands ambiguously. "Geez. Okay, I'll cut to the chase already. I'm effectively the Big Cheese here, you see? And I know _lots_ of people. My biggest contribution to you is that I am going to _get your name into the system_."

My jaw dropped open. With a giggle, she flicked my chin to shut it.

"Yup. I am just that awesome. Your biggest problem is that you don't exist. You can't get a legal job, get into education, or even set up a bank account without proof of identity. Without it, you can do _nothing_. But being the great and benevolent lady that I am, I'll set you up with a brand new identity. As far as anyone will ever know, you won't be 'Joseph, that Alien Hobo' but 'Joseph, that guy who always was there'."

"If I wasn't in a hospital bed right now, I'd hug you so hard right now. Because you are the best." I announced. Technically I could get out of bed, I just wasn't desperate enough to make an enemy out of Nurse Joy.

She preened under the implied compliment, "Eh, I get the jist. Praise me more!"

All I offered was a roll of the eyes and a smirk. Still, what she was offering was great. Even if I still had no qualifications, no money and no home, if she gave me an identity I might be able to realistically survive in this world. I could find work, and maybe pull myself up to a level of living I would be happy with.

I could effectively have the chance to make a new chance at happiness in this world. So while I wouldn't meaninglessly babble my gratitude, it didn't change just how thankful I was. And Whitney, despite looking a bit like a ditz, was apparently sharp enough to become a 'big cheese'. She knew I was grateful.

"Really though… I think you come up out the best in this deal." Whitney eventually stated. "All I want from you in return for all this is two things. Firstly, if I ever need your help or to use you, I expect you to damn well drop everything and help me. And secondly…"

"Secondly?" I gestured for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, and gave me her final condition. "Please, become a Tamer for me and look after my sister."


	3. Unbidden II: Unwanted

_**Unbidden II: Unwanted**_

 **US- Guess what guys? Finally, revelations and plot! This chapter I assure you- Joe at the very least gets a fucking clue and stops being so fucking clueless. You also get to see like, the first Pokegirl in a fic based around the premise, three chapters in. It had to happen eventually, right?**

 **DV- It's not like we didn't warn you this goes slowly. If fast-pacing and lots of action is what you like, this isn't for you. Which is a shame, because that's a lot of this site's reader base. Oh well.**

 **US- In other news, this is a pure JOE chapter. So if you like Joe, then great, I guess. We debated doing another mixed chapter with both Joe** _ **and**_ **Ben, and we likely will return to doing that soon, but purely from a thematic standpoint it made sense to divide the scenes into two distinct chapters. So this chapter you get Joe, and next time you get Ben.**

 **Disclaimer: Nintendo… give us your property… (By us, I mean the internet collective)... you know you want to… just think of all the horrible things we'd do to your beloved franchise if we, y'know, actually owned it... because we don't. And as a man seeking a Dark, Difficult Mainstream Pokemon game, this is a very sad thing indeed.**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"Please, become a Tamer and look after my sister." Whitney requested, looking me dead in the eye.

After she said that, my mind blanked for a moment as I tried to put context to material. A… Tamer? The only image that came to mind at that word was the circus and Lion tamers, or something like that. Someone that domesticated wild animals.

So to ask me to _become_ a Tamer… for her _sister_. I didn't know the context- my mind was drawing a blank.

"Ummm… run that by me again, please." I pleaded softly. "Because I have no idea whether what you told me was fucking ridiculous, or if I'm just being dumb and missing something."

Whitney blinked in confusion, as equally surprised by my answer as I had been by her request. "What do you mean by that? It was a pretty simple request, by all rights. Tamers don't need qualifications. My sister needs one. And here you are, jobless and penniless. Then there's the fact that things are getting pretty dangerous nowadays, and I'd _really_ prefer it if Sophie was with someone I could trust. So, I give you the job, then it's problem solved."

I raised my hand sharply, and waved it at her like a schoolboy with a desperate question. Because technically I was a uni student and _I_ did have a question. "So… what specifically correlates an animal Tamer with your sister? Because I am _still_ drawing a blank, and I just _hate_ feeling like the dumbass in the room."

"Ohhhhh…" Whitney trailed off, apparently realising something, before facepalming. "From a different world, huh? Well _duh_ there'll be some differences. So there are no Tamers from where you are from?"

"I don't know, as I still have no idea what a Tamer is in this context." I admitted. "Please can we just skip over my blatant ignorance and get to the point."

"Well… it's hard to explain." She tapped her chin thoughtful and swung back on her chair. "Tamers are so prevalent in society that it's hard to explain exactly _what_ they are- you just sort of know. It's like, do you need to be told that the sky's blue, that fire's hot, and that you need money to buy things?"

I gave her the Look.

Eyeroll. "Look, it's self explanatory. Tamers Tame. Someone has to do the job- fundamentally Pokegirls _need_ someone taking care of them and all their needs."

My Look intensified.

She flinched. "What!? I gave you a straight answer!"

"Yes, but it doesn't make the answer any less silly." I groaned. "Or at the very least I think I have a concussion. Because this conversation is getting weird. Pokegirls?"

"Yeaaaaahhhh?" She drew the word out.

"So like Pokemon?" I clarified, using the 'Poke' at the beginning as a stepping stone.

"What's a Pokemon?" She questioned, intently.

"Back home it's a video game franchise. A Role Playing Game where you go out and recruit small superpowered animals to fight other superpowered animals, look after said animals, then said animals Evolve into bigger animals."

She blinked. "Well, that's basically it, but with girls. Though I must admit, doing it with animals?" here she flinched. "That's weird."

"I'm sorry if apparently the media of my homeworld is strange. I'm still getting around the fact that we are having a serious conversation about Pokemon."

I almost wanted to laugh. It felt like it was only yesterday when I was joking about a concept like this to my online writing buddy. Hearing it now… it sounded like some dumb fanfiction idea. Sure, this claim couldn't be _too_ ridiculous since I was already apparently stuck in another dimension…

But it still sounded too unreal.

Unbelievable.

My disbelief must have shown. Whitney sighed, then reached into her bag. "I get it. You're overwhelmed. Okay then, here's some proof." Then she brought it out- a small red and white sphere. With a press of a button it expanded, and then she tossed it. There, before my very eyes, in a flash of white light, appeared a girl.

A girl. Just appeared. In a flash of light.

My mouth hung open in shock- because that was a fucking Pokeball I'd just seen, and a girl had popped out of it in a flash of light. Oh yeah- the girl also had massive tits, a pink tail, and _cow ears_.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit. That really is a Pokegirl!" I pointed to her in shock.

For the second time today my mind was blown. Not only was I a stranger stuck in a strange world, I was a stranger stuck in a _really_ strange world. One invented from the minds of the _worst_ kind of Pokemon fan.

A universe where Pokemon exist and are all either cute or sexy women.

"Why yes, I am." The Pokegirl huffed, and turned her back to me as she addressed Whitney. "Dear, why did you call me out? It's not evening yet, and this isn't a Gym battle."

"Oh shit!" I called out a second time, this time pointing at Whitney. "You're an effing _Gym Leader!_ "

I really should have got the hint sooner- there were plenty. Goldenrod Infirmary. A Nurse Joy. Pink haired girl called Whitney who was apparently Very Important.

This was the Johto Region. I was in Goldenrod City. And sitting beside me was Bizzaro World's version of the Normal Gym Leader Whitney.

"I feel so dumb…" I said darkly.

Whitney merely laughed at me, before turning to her… to her _Pokegirl_ , who didn't look amused. "Sorry, Maisie. This is the boy I'm thinking of getting to Tame my sister. He's just… let's say, rather ignorant. And eccentric."

"Hmmpph. Not very impressive, is he?" The Miltank (For I could now recognise her species, seeing as her trainer- _Tamer_ \- was Whitney) was not amused. "I'm bored. You'd better compensate me later for using me for _demonstrative purposes_."

She appraised her Pokegirl. "You'll be compensated."

"Good." Maisie nodded her head, satisfied. With that, Whitney bent down to pick up her Pokeball, then with a press of the mechanism again Maisie was sucked back up again into her containment sphere, leaving the two of us alone.

"Fuck me." I said, still partially in disbelief.

"Sorry, I like girls." Whitney giggled again, and looked meaningfully at her Pokeball.

" _I hope she isn't one of THOSE people."_ I thought idly, noting the look she'd given Maisie. " _We've already got a million too many Pokephiles on the internet without another one."_

"So, are you willing?" She finally popped the question. "To be a Tamer, I mean?"

"Well…" I didn't know what to say, I was still coming to grips with being in another world, and finding out that there were anthropomorphic Pokemon here wasn't helping me much either, especially as now that I'd seen a Pokegirl my mind was already starting to drift towards unsettling thoughts.

" _That was a Pokegirl, but she acted so… normal. Are they all like that? Because, Pokemon gets in trouble with PETA for a reason, and it's bad enough when they're dumb animals being used for pit fighting, let alone when they are intelligent animals. But this… they have sapience. Hell, if the tails and shit were hidden, I'd be hard pressed to spot the difference between one and another human. So if Tamers do the same job as trainers, and if Pokegirls do the same things as Pokemon…"_ I shook my head, to clear my mind. I couldn't worry about ethics, not quite yet.

"Well…" Whitney pressed, gesturing with her hand for me to continue.

"I… I think so?" I replied. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." She smiled sadly. "Just know it's the best option. Tamers get a small grant from the government for each Pokegirl you possess, so that's free cash for you basically, if you accept."

"And that bit about your sister?"

"My sister is a Threshold Pokegirl." She announced, then at my puzzled look elaborated. "Basically, you don't necessarily have to be _born_ a Pokegirl. Some girls can, well, _become_ one, after undergoing an experience similar to puberty, known as the Threshold."

"So… your sister used to be a girl, but now isn't?" I clarified, and she nodded.

" _Okay, so a normal girl is now gonna get locked up in a spherical prison and be used to-"_ Again, I forced my thoughts back onto the straight and narrow, though the brief mental image of a girl bound in chains made my stomach turn before I could truly dispel the thought.

"Isn't that weird?" I finally asked. "And how the hell does it happen anyway?"

"No one's completely sure, despite the efforts of our best biologists." She shrugged. "My grandma was a Linoone. I mean, I wish it HADN'T happened, but it was inevitable that _one_ of her descendants would get the gene, eventually."

"Oh." I said, quite simply. Because while even if Whitney _wasn't_ one of that lot, her grandad sure _had_ been. Although Pokemon here were apparently cute females so it was a helluva lot less squick, but _still_.

"So when we learned of her Threshold, I knew I had to do something. No way in hell is _my_ baby sister getting some jerk as her first Tamer." She announced. "So there I was, after her Threshold finished, looking into finding a nice boy to look after her…"

"When out popped me, literally appearing from thin air before you." I finished, being sharp enough to figure out where her story was going.

"There you go!" She clapped happily. "You showed up. It might as well as have been Fate. There you were, a literal _alien_ , stuck in a world with no support but my own. Someone just perfect to manipulate."

"And someone who you can blackmail the hell out of just to make sure that they look out for your sister, just in case." I concluded. I couldn't even blame her too much. I wasn't that close to my own brother, but I'm sure he'd still do something like that for me if I asked him to.

"It helps." She smirked, before it faded to a more solemn look. "I have no regrets." She stated, and rose to her feet. "So there you have it. My motives, and what I want from you. I love my sister, I really do. Sophie's a sweet girl, and I didn't want her to be a Pokegirl. Still, a Pokegirl _can_ be happy. Mine can attest to that. So that's what I want. Someone who can take care of my sister's needs, and whom is in a position that they really can't mistreat her."

It was still a lot to take in, but… when my mind locks onto something, it's hard for me to turn away, and when I get an idea into my head, it's damn difficult for others to change it.

I didn't know everything. All the alternative options. Or even what being a Tamer would really entail.

All I _did_ know was that Whitney had paid my hospital bills, was abusing her power to get me a new identity, and wanted to be friends with a guy who had nothing to give.

And in return, all she wanted me to do was to look after her kid sister. I mean, what was the harm in that? I didn't necessarily even have to force her to fight- weren't there lots of peaceful not battling trainers in the anime?

Either way, Whitney's request was reasonable, and I couldn't fault her for making it.

"I'll do it." I whispered. "I don't really know what I'm getting myself into, but I'll try my best."

"That's all I'm asking you for." She patted my shoulder reassuringly, and turned for the door. "Oh yeah, Joseph?"

"Yeah?"

She turned back round to look at me and gave me a quiet, contemplative look. "If you abuse my sister, I won't forgive you."

"I would never." I promised.

"Good!" She smiled, then walked to the door with exaggerated eagerness. "I'll leave you to come to terms with your mind being blown half a dozen times, now that I have what I want. But I'll be back tomorrow, to get you out of here." She paused for a moment, and nodded happily. "And to let you meet Sophie, too. Anyway, bye bye!"

And thus she blew out the room like a very energetic typhoon, and I was alone again. She was right though. I definitely needed a little bit of time (Read: a lot) to come to terms with everything that had been dropped on me.

"But why, of all the franchises I knew, and of all the fanverses I've seen, did it have to be _Pokegirls?_ " I asked.

I personally wished DV, my old writing buddy, was here and suffering instead of me. Sounded like he knew the universe well, so perhaps he could have handled this better than I could. Because for the life of me, I had no idea how I'd survive this.

* * *

By the time it was the next day, I was truly ready to get out of this hospital for good. What little time I'd spent here in this world had already convinced me that all hospital food was the same, and I was sick and tired of being stuck in this dumb little room with nothing to do.

In the end, Whitney had ended up leaving those atlas' with the nurse for me, so at least I had them to look through- but geography is _boring_ , and I'd seen more than enough maps.

"Heeeeeyyy!" Like a pink missile, Whitney crashed into the room, all lively and excitable. "You ready for a fun and exciting day of fun!?"

"Not sure about 'exciting', or why it's so 'fun' that you have to mention it twice, but I _am_ happy to get out of this sterile hell." I told her honestly. "I seriously burned my bridges with that Nurse Joy when I was still in the denial stage. She doesn't like me."

"You could always apologise."

I gave a melodramatic look of horror. "What? You mean for me to be an _actually nice person_ and apologise for my misdeeds!? What social hell have I woken up in?"

"No need for the lip!" She waggled her finger at me chidingly.

"It's not like I'll see her again anyway." I grumbled, getting off my bed and stretching now that she was here to collect me. "I hope to never show up at this hospital ever again, so what does it matter if one nurse thinks I'm mad and dislikes me?"

"Suit yourself." She shrugged, then reached into her bag and took out a small bundle of clothes bundled up in string. "Here, some clothes so you actually look human when you step out of here."

"Thanks for that." I nodded my head gratefully, and untied the cord to look at my clothes. Perhaps a bit too stylised and colourful for my liking. The outfit screamed 'Designer' and 'Expensive' and consisted of some nice jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. I didn't like red- blue was more my colour. Still, it was objectively nice, and I couldn't complain.

"You could have got me some cheap clothes, you know?"

"Yes, but there's no way I'm letting my sisters first Tamer show up like some scruffy homeless person."

" _Hah. Its funny, because that description is basically_ exactly _what a trainer is- a scruffy hobo that travels the world picking fights with other hobo's for their money."_

"Oh- speaking of which. I got you a shaver too." She dumped a toiletry bag onto the bed too, and gestured at the adjacent bathroom. "Now get in there and get showered! If you don't smell like overpriced deodorant afterwards then I won't be happy!"

"Why does it feel more like she's prepping me for date than for a business meeting?" I grumbled rhetorically beneath my voice as I dragged my stuff into the bathroom, to get ready for my first meeting with Whitney's sister, Sophie.

* * *

I was presently sitting in a coffee store named "Staryubucks", sipping a hot chocolate and waiting for Whitney to return with her sister. On the wall to one side hung the green emblem of the store- a stylised mermaid-esque woman with more than a hint of pointiness to her, and a red jewel lodged into her forehead.

There wasn't a rational reason for why this place bothered me so. It was probably just the uncanny valley of a Pokefied Starbucks. " _It appears than even in other worlds, one cannot escape from the clutches of one's' Coffee overlords."_

As for why I was waiting, Whitney had decided that it would be better for my nerves if we were brought in individually. I admit I was glad to have a little time of my own just to think and people-watch.

The more things stay the same, the more they change.

I could still remember the journey to get here with Whitney. We'd taken a cab, and through the window I'd seen Goldenrod stream past me. On the surface it was like any other city I'd ever seen: tall buildings, the occasional vehicle, and pedestrians going about their day. But looking closer, the signs were clear. This wasn't Earth. It wasn't my world.

For one thing, traffic was non-existent as few people seemed to own a vehicle and most tended to travel on foot or on bicycle. Then there were the people themselves. Sure, there were many people that looked normal, but then alongside them were people who seemed to come straight from a fetish anime series. Animal features, uncanny facial structure and discolored hair; many even seemed to be garbed in cosplay dresses or clothes that only seemed to emphasise the abnormality of them.

And now in this coffee shop, it was like that but on a smaller scale. What's that word I learned in English Literature? A mocrogasm? No- a _Microcosm_. A smaller thing representing something much larger. Just by sitting here and drinking my beverage I could notice the subtle differences to my own world.

The number of Normals was larger than the Pokegirls, and there were no isolated Pokegirls. At the register, only Normals seemed to be paying the barrister, while the Pokegirls either waited at the table or stood next the the customer impatiently. Hell, even the orders told me a lot. On average the Pokegirls had smaller drinks- this was a larger shop, and one or two didn't even have a drink at all, but didn't act like it was rude or odd at all.

There was an underlying sense of… _subservience._ It was very clear who had the power here, even in basic day to day situations like this.

One- I wasn't sure I liked what I'd seen.

Two- I didn't like how _normal_ it all seemed to them.

Three- could I afford to worry about it? I might have been looking too closely into things. Perhaps those Pokegirls just weren't thirsty or something. While ignoring 'Evil' is as good as accepting it, making spur of the moment judgments was just as bad.

Either way, I'd be in this world until either I _magically_ found a way home, or I died. I'd have plenty of time to figure out what this new world was like.

So for now I would sip my hot chocolate, and wait for Whitney and my new- _and her sister_.

Another third of my drink later saw the eventual return of my pink-haired friend.

"Yoo hoo! Joe!" She waved from the doorway, causing the entire cafe to look at her. Almost sheepishly, she gave an apologetic shrug, then ignored them and continued to be as loud and disruptive as she was already being. "Sorry to keep you waiting! Slowpoke here was taking _forever_." She pointed outside of my range of vision, to someone who was apparently hiding beyond the range of the door. Presumably this sister of hers she was going to introduce me to.

"One, Its Joseph. Not Joe. Two, you're making a scene."

"Meh. I'm a Gym Leader. I can do whatever I want." she said this a bit louder, and at her declaration she got some looks of recognition. The customers basically went back to pointedly looking at everything but her, causing her to giggle a little.

This became a frown though, and she turned around to talk to the out of sight person. "C'mon Sophie! Stop dragging your feet! Get in there, sit down, and _make small talk_."

Whitney then proceeded to drag Sophie through the door, little caring for the scandalised look on her face.

"Sister, you're embarrassing me." She said softly.

"Yup. That's my job. Now, sit down. I'll get you your order." Then with a happy skip, Whitney went off to the back of the queue, leaving Sophie alone in the middle of the cafe while everyone pretended they weren't looking at this when _really, they were_.

Seriously, Sophie looked mortified standing there as the center of attention. I could practically see her cave in on herself as the seconds dragged on. Like a cat locked up in the gaze of a spotlight, she froze, dug in her feet, and tried to make herself as small a target of attention as possible. She was failing miserably though.

Eventually, I decided to take pity on her. It's never nice being the center of attention, and she looked like she was going to die of a heart attack any second now. Lets just say Whitney wouldn't be impressed if her beloved 'baby sister' died within minutes of meeting me.

I pushed my chair back, walked towards her with slow and deliberate motions, and then I told her "Excuse me.", and pulled her by her overly long sleeves towards my table. Sure, the sight of her being dragged by me was likely just as bad, but at least once she was sat down the staring would die out.

"Sorry about that." I told her. "You looked like you were going to die any second now, so I figured it would be better to drag you over here. At least since you're sitting down the gazes will die down, right?"

She gave a small nod, but otherwise said nothing as she twitched nervously in her seat. From one side, I saw Whitney give me an unsubtle thumbs up before she went back to browsing the menu board like she _wasn't_ listening in on every word we were saying to each other.

I sighed, and leaned back on my chair. When Whitney said she was bringing her sister, I'd expected anything but this. Sophie was apparently the exact opposite of the elder. Quiet, shy and easily embarrassed as opposed to outgoing, cheery and shameless. With nothing else to do, I took a closer look at the girl who I'd be stuck for an awfully long while.

She was the first Pokegirl I'd been able to look at properly since Whitney's Miltank (The Destroyer of Childhoods!), and so I was interested in taking a long, hard look. She had many similar features to Whitney, namely the same facial shape and nose. Everything else was different though. She seemed to be a good foot shorter than Whitney when side by side with her, and I could barely see her body type as unlike the tightly clinging clothes of her sister, Sophie favoured a baggy jumper and jeans that gave away nothing. As for her hair, it was a pretty shade of brown, was shoulder length and let down (Unlike her sister, who tied it up), while her eyes were a pretty shade of green.

I think the main things I cared to look at though, were those very much-inhuman features. Namely, the large bunny like ears atop her head and the thick tail twitching nervously behind her.

At my deep stare she only seemed to collapse further into her chair, so I stopped.

"Screw it." I stated. "I've never been good at subtlety, and this meeting grows more awkward by the second. So hi! My name is Joseph White, I'm a… friend, of your sister, and apparently I'm meant to be your Tamer."

"Ah." Direct conversation clearly wasn't her strong point, but now that I'd given her an inlet to try and end this ridiculously awkward atmosphere, she looked a bit happier. "Hi. I'm Sophie. My sister is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City, and I'm meant to be your first Pokegirl. I-it's nice to meet you."

I offered my most reassuring smile. "Its nice to meet you too. Honestly, it's kind of nice that you aren't as gobby as your sister."

"Why? Don't you want me to talk or something?" She said nervously, looking to one side and playing with her hands.

"What? No. Nonononono!" I waved that off. "Nah, it's just that your sister is a bit… overwhelming, for lack of a better word."

At this, Sophie offered a tiny, reserved smile. Exasperated- I was sure she knew more than anyone how Whitney could be. "Yes. She is quite a personality."

"Understatement of the century." I told her, and she giggled a little. I had to admit, when you dragged her out of her silence kicking and screaming, her little smile was nice.

Is this the power of the Moe that my internet friend told me about? The desire to go "Dawww" and buy someone a teddy bear or something? Plus, that tail of hers looked _very_ fluffy…

" _And calm your horses, bucko. That almost entered creepo territory. Let's stop marveling at just how soft that tail might be, and start socialising before we crash head first into the gutter."_ And with that sensible thought, I continued on to ask the question that was bugging you.

"So, question time. I'm not sure if this is a personal question or anything, but just what type of Pokemo-" I quickly cut myself off. "What type of _Pokegirl_ are you?"

"I'm a Sentret." She admitted, while her tail perked up behind her and waggled cheerfully.

"Huh. That's cool." Admittedly, she wasn't the strongest out there, and was apparently on the weaker tier as far as Normal types go, but it certainly answered questions about what exactly she was meant to be. "Dumb question, but wasn't your grandma a _Linoone,_ not a Furret?"

"Oh, I see what you mean." She said, a look of realisation appearing on her face. "It's a common misconception, but while having a Pokegirl ancestor dramatically raises the chances of undergoing a Threshold, it doesn't always affect what Pokegirl you become besides type."

"Oooohhh." I nodded my head, storing that piece of data away for later because I was pretty sure genetics didn't work that way, but I resolved myself to the fact that I would likely never figure it out.

"Here ya go!" A loud voice shouts, causing me to jump in surprise as a tray was slammed onto the table. Across from me, Sophie jumped too (Shooting almost a full foot up into the air before she righted herself).

"Sister, don't do that!" Scolded Sophie crossly, raising her voice for the first time today.

"Sorry, sorry!" Whitney was completely unapologetic. "As my apology, I come bearing offerings. A Latte for you, another Hot Chocolate for Joe-"

"It's Joseph."

"- and a Strawberry Cheesecake for you to share!" finished off Whitney. "Now, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone! Enjoy! Pick you up later, Sophie, okay!?"

Apparently satisfied that I wasn't going to act like a sexist jerk to Sophie, Whitney was now content to leave us alone, dropping one final teasing comment off like a bombshell before she left.

The deathly shy Sentret was left looking almost as red as the cheesecake did.

"Don't worry about Whitney. She's just likes teasing, and you know she shouldn't be taken seriously." I reminded her. "Besides which, her comment doesn't even have much grounding. Sure, couples sometimes share desserts, but friends do too. It doesn't even matter because I don't like strawberries, so you can have it all to yourself."

I pointed the fork at her pointy end first, and after a moment of hesitation she took it and began to dig into her treat. The red colouring of her face refused to disappear, but at least she was enjoying her treat.

While she ate that, I pushed my almost empty Hot Chocolate aside (As by now it was barely even lukewarm) and started on the new one.

If all I had to do to be a Tamer was hang out with Sophie like this, then I could have a way worse job _. "This might not be so bad."_ I thought to myself. Because for now it didn't feel like I was a Pokemon Trainer or a Pokegirl Tamer, or _whatever_ , spending time with my Pokemon/Girl/Slave or _whatever_.

It felt more like two strangers sitting down together and getting to know each other because a mutual friend was forcing them to. In short… it felt _normal_.

* * *

With a sigh, I flopped onto the bed of the hotel room Whitney had generously taken out for me. So much had happened in such a short time, that I couldn't help but enjoy the quiet moment alone to gather my thoughts.

I couldn't actually complain about the hotel. The bed was large and soft, the view was decent, and more importantly the shower was warm and _strong_. I love me a good shower, and now in a new set of pajamas, wonderfully clean and out of the hospital, I couldn't be happier.

" _Now if only I hadn't signed myself up as a Tamer without reading the rulebook."_ I didn't even think there _was_ a rulebook. Tamers here seemed to be a fundamental part of society, and I doubted they ever needed to go out of the way to write one as everyone just _knows_.

"At least Sophie was nice, I guess." I muttered. I couldn't complain about the company, and the afternoon had been pleasant. After we finished at the coffee shop, the Sentret had been instructed to give me the the 'grand tour' of Goldenrod, and together we visited most of the interesting sights: the docks, the radio tower, the gym and a few other landmarks. We walked the entire way, and by the end of the experience my feet were killing me, while Sophie seemed unaffected altogether. Perks of being a Pokegirl, I supposed.

Still, I couldn't help but feel like the whole experience had been rather artificial. Whitney pretended to leave us alone, but I could always notice her just out of the edge of my vision, attempting to remain incognito but being more conspicuous than ever for her effort. We never had a moment alone, while the time we had together was more awkward than comfortable.

Because golly gosh could Sophie be quiet when she wanted to be. She was _never_ the first one to start a conversation, aside from when she had to (For example, when we stopped off at our destinations and she had to explain something). When I did get her talking I got the general impression that she'd much rather not.

That wasn't to say she disliked me, from what I could see. Just that she wasn't used to me yet, and wasn't much of a talker to begin with.

At around seven, we called it quits and parted ways, with her returning home with her sister and me being directed to this hotel.

"But now what do I do?" I wondered, after looking at the clock and seeing 21:04. It was too early to go to bed, but to late to want to do anything either. "I almost miss having Whitney around, if only to talk to her."

BUZZ BUZZ ~ BUZZ BUZZ

"Oh, speak of the devil." I watched the basic phone-like device she'd given me earlier vibrate once more from the bedside table, then sat up and answered it.

"Whassup!?" came the enthusiastic voice of the Gym Leader.

"Do you _ever_ get tired?" I wondered aloud.

"Nope. The one time I did, _bad things happened._ " She announced rather cheerfully. "Anyway, just ringing to check up on you, make sure you found the hotel alright, see if you were keeping your Pokegear on, that kinda stuff."

"Ohhhh, so that's what it was called. Completely forgot."

"Geez, didn't you have these _back home_?"

"Yes, but they were called Cell Phones, and later nicknamed 'Smart Phones'."

"That sounds dumb. What's smart about it?" I could tell her tone from her voice, and smiled at her dry delivery.

"Like 'Pokegear' is any better? What about it has anything to do with Pokegirls _or_ gears?"

"Tch. We're getting off topic. You okay?"

I paused to consider my words. I was dumped in a foreign world, had a tremendous debt to worry about, would never see my family or friends again and was soon going to become the local equivalent to a slave owner. So, same as ever, really. "Yeah, I'm doing fine. I made sure to keep the Pokegear on; you gave it to me as a present to keep in touch before you left, so of course I would."

"D'awww."

My eyebrows narrowed. "It's not too late for me to switch to written communication as my contact method of choice."

"Like I'd let you." Very true. "I'm assuming you are answering from the hotel then?"

"Yup."

"Welp, it's booked for a week. Unfortunately, I'll be 'cutting you off' soon, as it were, so you'll likely need to move somewhere more… _economical_. Speaking of which, it's confirmed."

"It?"

"Your Tamership."

My face fell "Oh."

I heard a laugh from the other end. "Don't sound _too_ disappointed, would you? My sister might not be a real looker, but she's nice enough."

"It's not that. Not _her_. She's really cute, I think." I reassured her. "Nah. It's something else. This just… doesn't feel real to me, y'know? The Tamership just reminded me."

A small pause, then the pinkette continued. "I know you are worried, but you shouldn't be. Being a Tamer won't be as bad as I imagine you are thinking. In fact, you might come to like it." Doubt it. "You'll be a _good_ Tamer. Sophie likes you well enough, anyway."

My eyebrow took its default skepticism position. "Really?"

Another giggle. "Yes, really. I talked to Sophie. I told her that while you were my first pick, if she didn't want you as her Tamer, I'd send you away in a moment. And she said she was happy with this arrangement. Whatever she saw on your little date was enough for her to be satisfied with being your Pokegirl."

"I'm still doubtful." I told her.

"Don't be. It's bad enough that _Sophie_ has barely any confidence; I don't need you becoming a downer too."

"Fair enough." I sighed, and laid down, letting the back of my head sink into the soft pillow. "So when is all this becoming 'official', then?"

"Tomorrow." Came Whitney's prompt answer. "She will legally enter your custody tomorrow, when I hand you a fresh Pokeball and you capture her. After that point she will be your responsibility, and she'll have to live with you as a Pokegirl is expected to. Do you understand?"

The unspoken threat was there beneath her speech. She would be my legal property, but also my responsibility. And God help me if I mess up while she was in my care. "Yeah. I understand."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." And without another word, she hung up. I threw the phone- the _Pokegear_ \- aside, and watched it clatter to the floor.

" _Tomorrow. It all becomes real, tomorrow."_ And now all I could think about was all the thousand ways I could mess it up.

"On second thoughts, it's never too soon for an early night." I wanted tomorrow to come less than ever before, but sleeping was better than staying awake at this point.

It was very much a restless sleep, however.

* * *

Whitney's instructions had been clear. I showed up at the meeting point she designated (At the designated time), with bags around my eyes from my troubled sleep, and aching legs from my walk. Whitney had texted me to say that I needed to meet her at the League's official headquarters for registration purposes, and that I should try to test my geography of the city by arriving alone.

She didn't take into account that I was terrible at geography, ended up getting lost twice, and only ever found my way because a Pokegirl with purple fur in places and a gloved tail (She was an Aipom, it seemed) took pity on my and personally led me here.

I'd set off with an hour to spare (Seeing as I had nothing better to do at the hotel), and I arrived with barely five minutes before the designated time.

"I'm here to get registered as a… as a Tamer." I finally told the receptionist. "I have an appointment with Whitney for half eleven."

The woman at the counter gave a polite smile and gestured to the elevator. "Room 44-B. Third floor, end of the corridor."

"Thanks." I nodded my head in appreciation, and made my way to the elevator, up to the designated floor and room. I entered, and saw the two of them there ready and waiting.

"Jeez! It's about time you showed up!" Whitney complained, while Sophie sighed.

"I'm five minutes early."

"Fool! A true man _always_ shows up at least fifteen minutes early!" She lectured. "And then when the lady arrives, he pretends that he only just arrived!"

"Sister…" Sophie whined, her tail and ears drooping in disappointment.

"Fine! I'll stop making Joe uncomfortable." the Gym Leader rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I look uncomfortable?" I asked self consciously.

"Um. Yes. You look like…" the Sentret trailed off, obviously about to say something unkind but unwilling to finish.

"You look like a man being walked up to the hangman's noose." Whitney, however, had no problems with blatantly telling me how bad I looked.

"C-can we just get this over with? This is a special occasion for all of us, after all." I said, forcing a little enthusiasm into my voice, if only for their sake. By their almost twin-like expression of doubt, I knew I had utterly failed.

"Okay then." Whitney took a deep breath, and the silliness slipped off her, leaving behind only Serious!Whitney. "Joseph White, do you agree to take on the burden of being a Tamer? Do you agree to fulfill your duties as a Tamer, to both your Pokegirls and the League?"

"I do." I nodded, solemnly.

"Then take this Pokeball, capture your first Pokegirl, and accept your place among society's protectors." She pulled out a simple, polished Pokeball from her bag and set it on the table.

I picked it up, and rolled it about in my hand. With a single tap, the ball expanded, entering its 'ready' position. It felt heavier than I expected, though this could have been solely psychological.

Before me stood Sophie. She was dressed up nicely in a nice, green dress. Her hair was freshly done, and her tail groomed. She waited in silence, her hands meekly laid before her, and her eyes were rammed shut.

It was hard for me to not point out how one sided this ceremony was. I had to agree to become a Tamer, and perform the act of 'capturing' a Pokegirl, but it was Sophie who had the short straw. She hadn't even been asked for permission first. Sure, Whitney _had_ , but the Ceremony did not.

I held the power in this action. Once I tapped her with this Pokeball, she would become legal property. _My_ legal property. This act would bind her to me, for as long as I held her Pokeball. She had no choice in the matter. Before, I'd agreed not to be _too_ harsh about this- I didn't know enough of this world to be able to truly understood. But here and now, at this moment, it didn't stop me from thinking that this was _wrong_.

"Joseph." Whitney said softly, but sharply. Sophie was still standing there patiently, but her form was shaking slightly. This should have been long over by now.

This felt wrong… " _But it doesn't matter what I think. This is_ normal _and I made an agreement. I don't go back on my word. And I have no leeway to back out now."_

A sick feeling spread through my stomach. I felt too hot. My palms were sweating- the ball almost slipped from my grip due to the slickness.

" _Joseph._ " Whitney said again- more forcefully.

I… I nodded my head, and approached Sophie. I reached out, and tapped the girl (Only a girl, only a girl, not a Pokemon, not inhuman, just a normal, regular _girl_ ). With a whoosh of red light, space distorted and she was tugged into the ball. The force of this shook me, and I dropped the ball. It hit the carpeted ground and bounced twice. Then, it shook. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

 _Ka-click_.

It was over. The Pokeball was still. I, had just captured my first Pokegirl.

"Congratulations." Whitney said, in a neutral tone as I bent down and plucked the sphere from the ground. "You are now a Pokegirl Tamer."

"Yes. Yes I am." I admitted, unable to deny the statement now. Without a doubt, I was now a Tamer. And at this moment I hated for myself for it. Because I had just _willingly_ forced a girl into what was basically Institutional Slavery. Say what you will, whether it was 'socially acceptable' or not, it _was_ slavery. And I'd done it. Willingly.

So yes. I was a Tamer now. With a sad smile, I echoed the line from a song my mum used to listen to, and whose words I knew off by heart. Queen- Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Beelzebub has a Devil put aside for me, for me, for me."


	4. Unbidden III: Unrequited

_**Unbidden III: Unrequited**_

 **DV- Another updated chapter. To be honest though, the changes aren't big. Just minor things we've since worked out but hadn't at the original publish date, and we don't feel like tying ourselves in knots trying to justify a retcon in the middle of a story.**

 **US- so yeah, last time we focused on everybody's favourite Oblivious Main Character as he fumbles his way into Tamership (Hey, we said we'd subvert** _ **most**_ **of that harem stuff. Wouldn't be the same without an oblivious Harem lead). Now, enjoy the latest installment of the Godfather. Because that is literally what Ben's chapters have become. No and/or/ifs about it.**

 **DV- Listen to the Godfather theme while reading the first half for maximum immersion, kappa. Anyway, last episode you got the first couple paired, and now you get their counterparts.**

 **Disclaimer: Our attempt to sue Nintendo for the rights to Pokemon got thrown out of court last week. Again. We'll be attempting Plan L next week.**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

If someone had asked what I thought I would be doing this winter, sitting at a plastic desk looking over ledgers for a month or two with Santa (if Santa worked for the mob) looking over my shoulder was _not_ what I would have had replied with. When I mentioned I liked and was pretty good at mathematics, accounting was not exactly what I had in mind. Should have said I was good manager or something.

"Mathematics? Wonderful, I have just the position for you. My bookkeeper is getting older and has been bothering me for an apprentice for some time. I'll send you up there and we'll see if you fit the bill."

That's what Giovanni said to me. Truth be told, I'd rather be an accountant than an engineer. Longer life expectancy and less chance to getting jailed. In theory. And I like theory. Well, when it provides me with a leg up. Life isn't fair, so why should I be?

Putting the pencil down and shaking my sore hand, I looked up at my supervisor, "Done."

"Oh? Well, let's have a look."

John's a nice guy. At least so far. Granted, I've known him all of about half an hour, but I consider myself a decent judge of character. Strict about making sure everything works out, but a jovial guy. He takes a seat next to me, rapping his pen against the desk, as he reads through my work, making occasional marks. Did I do well?

Oh please. Of course I did. Accounting is just applied mathematics. And not even the overly complicated type that got me to change majors a few years back. It's not child's play, but this isn't hard.

He slides the ledgers in between us, saying, "Not terrible. Not wonderful either. From the general trend, mostly theoretical mathematics?"

Excuse me? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that quite right. He's saying I'm mediocre! Me! What the hell? This is bullshit!

Swallowing my annoyance for a moment, I spit out, voice as level as I can manage, "Yeah."

He raises an eyebrow, but doesn't comment on my tone, "Okay. Well, still better than most of the dimwit wannabe's I usually have to test. Not the best, but you at least have the right attitude about you. Alright, I'll take you. I'll make use of you yet."

Tch. Make use of me indeed. I won't forget this slight, no matter how accurate it may be. Or...or I could use this as motivation to actually work harder. Less fun, but more practical. Okay, focus. Practical is what I need right now. Once I've integrated myself to be nearly irreplaceable...if I can integrate myself that far, _then_ I can have more obtuse amusement. Nobody can have fun with a bullet in their skull.

We tuck the paperwork back into the filing cabinets, locking them behind us, before John leads me out of the small conference room and down the long hall. I don't like it. With the metal doors and concrete walls, it feels too much like Alcatraz. Unnerving. But...but in a way, despite everything that's gone well for me so far, this is my prison. A nice one to be sure, but a prisoner I am. By this point I'm sure Giovanni has figured out the priority I place on my life. He doesn't need physical walls to hold me when we both know I'd get nowhere before getting shot down. Even if I did leave, it would be a simple matter for him to track me down again. I was a curiosity to him, but that couldn't protect me indefinitely. So, a prisoner I will continue to be for the foreseeable future.

A swallow in a gilded cage upon which a hawk sits.

"So Ben, how have you found things so far?"

Rather horrid, I want to say. I'm basically being held prisoner against my will in a city I don't recognize. But...is this a test? Can I afford to be so honest? Can I get parole for good behavior? He's a jovial guy, sure, and totally a dick, insulting my skills like he did, but...but he's also not an idiot. No. I need to give them what they want to hear for now. There's a purpose here, even if I don't know what it is.

There's two types of not knowing. Things that I know I don't know, but I can plan with that in mind and make flexible plans. Then there's the second, and infinitely more dangerous type, things you don't realize you don't know. Or basically getting blindsided by something not even considered a possibility. Luckily, this falls under the former. But there are many things that fall under the latter, and I need to move them to the former asap. How? Still working on that part.

What could his purpose be though? Is he assessing whether I'm an imminent flight risk? That'd be the first thing I'd want to know, though he might be thinking differently. Honestly though, I don't have any better ideas on what he might want.

Hedging my options, I reply somewhat stiffly, "As a whole, everything has been very pleasant. Giovanni has been nothing but kind, and I am quite indebted to his hospitality."

He raises an eyebrow, probably choosing to ignore the fact that I'm stretching the true just a bit, "I see, I see. Yeah, Giovanni's a good guy, so long as you don't piss him off. I tell you, he's made quite a few enemies in his time, and he's killed most of them."

My 'uncle' was a scary man. I idly thought about what may have happened if I had lied about the plane before shaking the thought off. No use dwelling on what-if's. Should have, would have, could have are all the province of the indecisive and weak. And if things work like I suspect they do around here, any sign of weakness I can ill afford. Given my current situation, weakness will only end with me sleeping with the fish. I can't stand fish.

"I suppose so. You would know better than I would."

John nods, "Indeed. You are fortunate. As a nephew, you are too valuable to be disposed of easily."

Fortunate? I would disagree. But then, I doubt he knows my entire situation.

"Fortunate? Perhaps. Perhaps not. I've never put much faith in chance."

To put yourself in the hands of fortunate, fate, whatever, is to give over any control of one's life. I subscribe to statistical probability, not fate. I refuse to accept any theory that I don't have control of my life, perhaps not completely, but mostly.

We were given free will and should make the most of it. Or perhaps my personal belief in free will was something God planned for me, something I needed so I could fulfill my part in the grand tapestry of humanity. In the end, it doesn't matter. Same result either way.

He gives a noncommittal shrug, "Not quite what I meant. You are Giovanni's nephew, which means you are currently the furthest family member in terms of succession when Giovanni eventually passes and thus an unlikely target for any goons who get too big for their boots, but you are a close enough relative that you enjoy certain protections and privileges others do not. Have you met Gabriel? Being the eldest child of the boss can be a difficult life."

Except I'm not Giovanni's nephew. Not really. Legally, yes. But Giovanni knows otherwise. My only protection is his curiosity concerning my origin, however useful I can make myself to him and the fact that since I have a legal identity now, my death would cause an inconvenient investigation. But those things by no means I was irreplaceable if I did overstep my bounds. Speaking of which, I should probably figure out where exactly those bounds are. Probably a good idea.

"Actually, no, I haven't met Gabriel."

As we stop in front of a, comparatively to the rest in the hall, ornate door covered in glyphs, John says, "I'll talk to Giovanni and get you two introduced. It would be good for him to have a friend his own age he can confide in."

Brilliant. If Gabriel has no real friends currently, then I can easily fill that void. My protection will be even further enhanced later, when Gabriel takes over. Being the legal cousin and, more importantly, best and perhaps only friend, I'll be even more secure. And, best of all, all I have to do is make a friend.

Because in life, it's just as much who know as what you know. And if an opportunity falls right in your lap, you grab it with both hands. Take a mile for every inch.

… oh man, was I legitimately starting to scheme? Was I considering that this was going to be my life from now on? Was I growing too accustomed to being surrounded by mobsters and killers?

Perhaps, but I'll survive by any means needed. C'est la guerre.

I was drawn out of my thoughts, however, by John rapping sharply on Giovanni's door.

"Enter."

Walking into the room, where Giovanni is seated behind a completely oversized, yet quite aesthetically pleasing, wood desk, he directs us to sit in two seats arranged in front.

With us seated, he turns to John, "So?"

My eyes wander to a bookshelf while I vaguely keep track of the conversation. If I was to look at books on that shelf, would they further the alternate world theory Giovanni and I are currently operating on? Or would it prove it incorrect? Then again, I don't know every book ever published. That's impossible off of only my memory. So if I didn't recognize any of the books? That wouldn't prove a thing.

"I'll take him."

Giovanni slowly taps his fingers on the wood before saying, "Why this one?"

John gives him a small smile, "All the others were too stupid or too arrogant."

"Interesting. Nevertheless, when I heed your advice, you have not steered me wrong in many years. Very well. There is still the matter of getting him set up however."

"You haven't done it yet? Ah well."

Giovanni smirks, "Well, I prepared a few options. Luckily, you liked Ben, so option one will be chosen."

Option one? I seem to have passed some sort of test? No wait. John said that he'd take me. Whatever that means. I'm...not really sure what the hell they're talking about. I'm missing context on this. And they either know each other well enough to infer or they've discussed it beforehand. Or both. Though it does seem to be...well, I hesitate to say good, but not bad.

"Option one? ...If we must. Which room? I'll take him down."

So they have something setup for me. And I'm going in blind. This couldn't possibly...no, no, don't want to say that. The universe is always listening. It already fucks us all, no need to give it permission to go harder.

"So," I begin hesitantly, ready to stop if they don't appreciate my interruption, "Since this is clearly something you have planned for me...and it doesn't seem terrible...can I get some sort of context here? Is all the secrecy really needed?"

Because I should have known better.

Giovanni gives a quick laugh, placing his face in his right hand, waving us out with the other, saying, "Yes, it's a surprise. Just get going."

Walking down the hall in silence, I chance a glance at John, who looks rather annoyed by something. Am I missing something here? Of course I am. But the real question is whether he's annoyed by Giovanni, me, both of us or something else entirely.

"Boy."

Yep, he's annoyed. What have I done though? Have I done anything? This wasn't an issue, at least visibly, till Giovanni told him they were going with option one. Okay, logically, that should be the root of the issue.

Glancing sideways at him, I give a small sneer, "Whatever problems you have over this so-called option one are frankly not my issue. Since I have not been told what it is, any problems with it you have are between you and Giovanni. I had no say in this affair. Projecting onto me isn't helping either of us."

"Inside this room is your new fiance, barring one of you dying. I think you two should get along, given my initial analysis of you. If you two can't, come talk to me or Giovanni so we can arrange for something else. If you abuse her, I'll make an exception to my position as the clean one in the organization and kill you myself."

Are you fucking kidding me? I don't deserve his overt threats. And I won't take it. There's a fine line between having a backbone and stepping out of line in regards to your boss, however.

"If that's the case, then I suppose the leash Giovanni holds us on is looser than I initially thought. I'll remember that."

Wait...did he say 'fiance?' So _that's_ what this is about. ...Interesting. Unwelcome, but potentially not unpleasant.

I've proved myself useful, check. In theory, to the point that assuming I don't fuck up massively, I'll be safe. So now what...ah, that makes sense. This girl must be closely related to one of the big wigs here, and the idea is to tie down and assure my permanent loyalty via what's essential a political marriage. Clever. Didn't think that was still a thing.

Though here we are. I'm being forcibly bound in marriage to a girl I don't know and have never met. Of all the ways I thought of potential romance in my future, if this can be called that, would go, I think this is the least probable. Yet any method with a more than zero percent probability has a chance, and here I am. Nor can I honestly promise that I will just grin and bear it. If she's a tsundere, we'll probably strangle each other within a week. I should have known better.

But he obviously has some motive here to issue such threats to me. She must have some sort of connection to him. There's no other logical reason for him to give me such an ultimatum. In the end though, it doesn't really matter. I have no choice in this matter. Well, there's always...technically...a choice, but death isn't a choice I accept at this time.

Steeling my expression, I turn to him, "I understand perfectly. I would never do such an uncouth thing, and if I eventually change into such a man, barring forced mind altering substances, I would appreciate being put down."

Not true. It's said you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. But, in a way, with how well I tend to sabotage myself, I feel I've always been both roles of my own story. The hero, and the villain simply another stranger me.

But public relations number one is too tell them what they want to hear. Reinforcing their views is easier than trying to change them, and if what they already believe helps you, despite whether it's the truth or not, why not go with it? And yet...I should have known better than to ask for whom the bells toll.

He places his right hand over his face, sighing, before saying, "Just...just go in there Ben."

For they toll for thee.

* * *

Walking into the room, the first thing to draw my attention is the absolutely massive bay window. No seriously, this thing must be around...fifteen feet wide and ten feet tall, more or less. As I see no sign of my new...partner, I suppose would be the most neutral way of referral, I walk over to the solid piece of glass overlooking the city. We're not so high up that the people look like ants, but twenty stories is a decent height, especially with it being one of the tallest buildings in the city. And that's odd in and of itself, given the size of the city. Funny though, not really any cars. Wonder why that is. There could be several different reasons why-.

"Ah, hello."

Turning from my musings, I turn to the new voice. She's standing just inside the door, probably had to step out for some reason. The first thing I noticed was the large crest topping her head.

Well then. That's...unexpected. Okay, so if I'm in some sort of alternate Earth, given my flashing light appearance, it's possible - correction - likely that the biology is slightly different. Still, Giovanni and the rest appear normal enough. Was there some sort of event that created such mutations? Nuclear war and this is genetic fallout even generations past? Actually, given the bomber, that's more likely than I'd perhaps like to admit. Does it matter now though? Well… .

I digress, though. Getting off track. The woman. She's still quite pretty though, with long black hair tied in a long ponytail which is interwoven with light pink sakura flowers, contrasting against her quite pale skin, especially given the furisode she's wearing currently is mostly red and black tones.

Still, muse on her beauty and talk at the same time. Yes, focus. You don't know anything about her, staring is rude. And yet she has quite the-keep on topic Ben! To the gutter later.

I smile, though it's probably somewhat shallow, saying, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ben."

Is is nice? Forced on both of us? I certainly don't want this. Did she? I doubt it. But despite that, my situation isn't changing soon as far as I can tell, so I might as well attempt to make this work. And you can't make something out of nothing.

She smiles back, tilting her head right slightly and closing her...rose red...eyes, "I'm Katsumi. Although I'm inexperienced, I look forward to your guidance."

...That's an archaic expression, straight out history books old. And as such, horribly sexist. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that, how I should feel even. Well, despite that, just because she seems to be expecting a sexist doesn't mean I have to be one.

What is with the strange inhuman parts though? Ugh, focus! It doesn't matter now!

 _Doesn't it?_ A treacherous, forcibly buried, part of my mind whispered maliciously. _After all, they're fostering some sort of subhuman off on us. Do they think we will take no insult at this mockery?_

No. I stopped thinking like that years ago. I won't fall into that trap again. But how many times have I told myself that, about many topics, only to fall once again?

Sighing at my own lack, I rail with all the effort I can muster at the moment against all the remnants of the mindset developed in my teenage years, stating, "Well, we're basically two strangers being bonded together, so we might as well take a seat and start getting this all in order. Nothing good will come if we just wing it."

Because one of the benefits of age is realizing that you simply can't wing things anymore and expect them to end in your favor on a regular basis. Of course, I'd also argue that the benefits at best equalize the negatives. And now I'm stuck doing accounting, the dead awful boring job, for my life. And if she can provide at least somewhat of a respite from that, I'll grab that opportunity with both hands.

 _Seeking female companionship now? Oh how the mighty have fallen._

She nods, and we make our way over to a large couch placed on the left side of window. It's large enough for both us to sit facing each other and still have enough space between us. I relax into a slouch, right leg drawn up while the left hangs off, resting on the floor. She simply sits at an angle, facing me as much as possible while staying perfectly sitting to maintain her modesty with her current clothing.

We sit for a moment, seemingly waiting for the other to start, before I throw my hands up dramatically, "Okay, because I have no better ideas, let's start with basics. I'm called Ben Hagen. I like lazing about, money, reading, writing, quality food, my family and just about anything I have a natural apt for. I dislike many things, especially when they require great effort, but I have a special hatred for the judgemental and narrow-minded. My hobbies...video games. Do I have a dream? Not currently. Still working on that part. Okay, your turn. Use mine as a category guideline if you want."

She smiles...again, and she really needs to cut that out, because I'll have no idea what's she's feeling if she's always smiling, before saying, "My name is Katsumi. Umm, I like reading as well. I enjoy hikes in the mountains, deserts, and the warmth of fire. I dislike tall grass, large bodies of water and being cold. My hobbies are taking long walks. My dream? I suppose that my husband is kind and loving."

Biting my lip to keep from cursing, I reevaluate my opinion. A doormat. That's what she seems to be. Fucking…but what can you expect from a sub-

Oh. No, no, no. Can't think like that. Bad. I won't be that boy again! I refuse!

 _Where does the boy end and the man begin? Self-denial is the most dangerous of all._

Okay, calm down. She's no different from us...well, physically, yes, but still. Like any other person, she has likes. Likes that differ from mine. Same for dislikes. Her list was quite brief, but exactly what I asked for in letter, if not in spirit. Creative. Ah, I get it now. Well played.

You may have won this battle Katsumi, but there are many more to come. And perhaps _we_ can win the war. And I'll throw all my chips behind that perhaps. Because the cost of failure is too high.

Use your head now. I just got blind-sided. Time to reevaluate. Overestimate is better than underestimation. Okay, in that case? Then she's a skilled actor, who thinks I'm the kind of person looking for a doormat and that I don't have the wits to realize all this. And then?

Uh. Not sure. There are many options? Many correct options as well. But which one is best?

Still, let's assume she's giving us what she thinks we want. And if that's the case?

"What if I can't live up to those expectations? What if I'm the opposite?"

She tilts her head slightly, smiling serenely, "The fact you can even ask those very questions disproves the latter of the two."

Heh. So that's how it's going to be? Well, two can play at that game.

"It proves nothing. Despite that, I will do my best to live up to them. While this is forced, I'd rather it work than not, even if the only reason for that currently is my own selfishness."

Because at the root of me, everyone really, if they don't yet realize it, is selfishness.

I glance at the clock for a moment, mind working before standing and offering a hand, which she accepts, before I say, "Would you like to go out somewhere? This area isn't exactly the best venue for our first meeting."

"I'd like that very much."

Gathering relevant items, I gently steer us towards the door as I plot. Or basically, my spur of the moment action that I need to run damage control on. Because it's not like I know any restaurants around here.

As we move out of the building, checking out with the overnight security guard, I do my best to sound casual as I inquire, "So, I'm in the mood for anything tonight, is there somewhere you have a particular fondness for?"

A sky of bright stars breaking through the dark curtain of the night sky as we breath out, visible in the cold maritime air. I wish I had payed more attention back home. Then perhaps I'd be able to compare stars and constellations.

She laughs, a smooth chime that I rather enjoy, her rose red eyes sparkling with mirth. And I realize I've fallen. Fallen into the abyss I would mock others for. Because love at first sight doesn't exist. A fantasy of the mind confusing one emotion for another. But lust at first sight does exist, often confused for its non-existent sibling.

What is this place doing to me? What's _wrong_ with me? I've never acted on emotions alone before, so why… ? I can still realize this, which is good, but for how long? How long before I can't even notice my own changes?

I stop suddenly, our arms still intertwined, my weight and momentum jostling against hers for a moment before mine loses and I'm pulled along for another few feet before she stops herself. Well...that's...interesting. What other biological differences might there be? Or is it a physics difference? Investigation merited.

Placing a slender hand on my cheek, and I give a slight shiver I hope she doesn't notice, she asks, "Is something the matter?"

I give a laugh, but unlike hers, so full of cheer, mine is bitter and mocking. Whether it's mocking me or everyone else is still up for debate, "I just came to a realization. And I don't particularly like it. Still, it's nothing to trouble you about. Did you have a place in mind?"

She tilts her head slightly back, resting her raised chin with her free hand, before offering, "I don't think there'll be too much open at this hour besides some street vendors. Oh! Come on!"

As she tightens her grip on me slightly, she drags me along the mostly empty streets before she stopped in front of a park.

She looks around tersely before settling in a direction, letting me go and waving.

Following her at a more sedate pace, we make our way to small food cart. Rather, I arrive and she's already having an animated chat with the owners.

"...and then she got all mad. I really don't understand."

The other girl, sporting cat ears from her hair and a tail waving behind her, pats Katsumi on the shoulder, saying, "Just give her time, I guess."

 _Bloody furries now._ My dark thoughts strayed, add to the list: genetic experiments.

"I suppose so...oh!"

She takes my arm again, cheerfully stating, "This is my fiance, Ben. Ben, these are Harumi and Shinji. Harumi has been my closest friend as long as I can remember."

Yes, her demure act earlier was just that, an act. That or she's just shy when alone with new people. Also possible and frankly perhaps more likely. That's a common trait. This merits further, though subtle, probing.

Or...or I could actually _try_ to give her some trust and benefit of the doubt. Hah. Don't be ridiculous. Error 404: Legitimate Trust not found.

I extend my free arm, which is taken by Shinji, "Nice to meet you. Glad to see Katsumi finally got herself a man. We were beginning to worry about her, with how much she was panicking over the whole thing."

Elegantly setting down a piece of yakitori I'm fairly sure she didn't explicitly order, she levels her gaze at Shinji, stating, "I was not panicking. I was simply concerned that my family might pick an unfavorable option who only wanted a trophy wife."

He rolls his eyes before turning to me, "You want anything, man? On the house, this is a special occasion for a good friend."

I muse for a moment, "You got takoyaki this time of year?"

"Yep, sure do. Be ready in a few."

"Cool. So, actually, now that I think of it...why are you open this time of night anyway? Doesn't seem good for business."

Harumi winks at me, which elicits a slight growl out of Katsumi, though she quickly blushes and turns away. Her friend grabs her in a friendly embrace, saying, "You still do that? Ha. Seriously though, we both know I'm not after your man. I've already got one. Shinji is plenty for me."

Still bright red, Katsumi replys, "Yes, of course. I know that. Just...bad habits."

"I'll help you break them yet...eventually...maybe...I hope you just grow out of them? And to answer you, Ben, you'd be surprised at the city's nocturnal population."

I shrug noncommittally, "Perhaps. It was pretty quiet on the walk over here."

Shinju shrugs and pulls up a chair across from me, "Well, it's not a work night for most. Still, the construction crews should be coming around in," he checks his watch, "Oh, an hour or two when they take a break from that new skyscraper going up."

He places two shot glasses in between and gives a nod I return before we both take our shots.

"So," I begin, "Is this your full time job?"

"For now. I'm almost done with a few things, then I'll be able to move on."

We give a light toast before taking another shot.

He takes a covert look at Katsumi and Harumi having an extensive chat on...something, my eyes trailing after, before he leans in, half-whispering, "Between us, since Katsumi seems to like you and I consider her a good character judge, Harumi deserves better than than a run down street food vendor like me."

How the fuck did this come about? Dude, don't vent your shit on me. Please don't tell me you're _that_ type of drinker. Still, alright, buck up. Chance to make connections here.

I place a hand on his shoulder in a sign of solidarity, "While I can't say I have exactly the same issue, money and love are not...frankly should not be related."

As we take a third shot, I wonder...is this the alcohol helping this along? What do I know I know of romantic love? I've almost always flown solo, and when I wasn't, I rather wished I was after the novelty wore off. Yes, alcohol, that _must_ be it. I would never discuss such a topic otherwise.

"If someone says they love you when you're rich, but not poor, that's not love. That's greed. Look, let me tell you a story."

At his inquisitive look, I continue in a somber tone, "Once there was a boy. This boy was smart, one of the smartest of his peers, but that made him arrogant, prideful. For years, he was content on his own. He had several friends, but no desire for romantic companionship. In fact, he looked down on others for romance, dismissing those emotions as useless and distracting. And then one day, he found there was a girl interested in him, a younger girl. Him? Why would someone possibly be interested in him? There were more important things to focus on in life anyway."

Shinji gives a mild laugh as we take a fourth, saying, "More important? Was he a researcher or something?"

"No. It wasn't actually any more or less important, only to him. Anyway, he decided that this merited further investigation. And so he began to talk with the girl. And after some time, they got together. He was...more curious and happy, for this was a new experience. But he never loved her. Oh, he thought he did, for a time, perhaps. But, as his curiosity was sated, as their lack of common interests and contrasting likes revealed themselves, he began to lose interest in her."

"Is there a point to this? What's the point of this story about this crappy dude who treats his girl like an experiment?" He asks as we pour another shot.

I roll my eyes, "Yes, yes, there is a point. Continuing onwards, he slowly began to lose interest in her. After all, he never loved her. Or did he? How is love defined anyway? He wouldn't die for her, wouldn't physically fight to defend her honor if there was any other choice. But then, he wouldn't die for anyone, not even his family, so that doesn't mean anything. By this point, they weren't talking as much, and the separation was fairly mutual. If anticlimactic."

Shinji places his head in his hand, drawing out, "And the point is?"

"Isn't it obvious? Look, you're in love with her. Clearly smitten. Somehow I think, given your job, that if she didn't love you, she would have since moved on. Look, a relationship is a challenge. In that story, neither of them _tried_. They both just thought it would happen and if it was meant to be that was that. You both have to work at it. It doesn't happen magically. No such thing as a relationship without problems and doubts, anyone who tells you otherwise is a fucking liar."

I should know.

He stares down into his glass, swirling the mixture around idly, before asking with a bit of a slur, "Is the story...is that you? Was that you?"

I slightly shift in my seat, wow, hope he doesn't notice that, saying with my own slur, "...No. I'm not. It was a...I suppose the best description is former friend."

As we're about to go for another, we find the goods swiped from us by our respective partners.

"I'm sorry, what are you two morons doing over here?"

Like deer in headlights, Shinji and I turn to each other, then I speak up, "Shinji, I have a plan."

"Okay… ."

I turn to Katsumi and Harumi, who are both looking at us, rather disappointed, before saying in my most placating tone, "We're just going to go hit the public restroom, we'll be right back. Don't mind us."

And then, dragging Shinji with me till he gets the cue, we bolt away as fast as possible without actually running. Once out of earshot of the girls, I ask him, "Okay, guide us. I have a plan, but we actually do need a restroom."

Luckily, there happens to be one a block down. Not terribly surprising actually. Fairly centrally located. Once safe inside, I take out two pairs of items. Two tubes and two pills.

"Where did you come up with activated charcoal anyway? And what is that other thing anyway?"

I let out a small laugh, finding that rather funny for whatever reason, "Off the back of a truck, duh. As for when or what truck, that's best not asked. That pill is Disulfiram. Just warning you, these both suck. Take at your own risk."

Popping the top off the charcoal tube, I walk into a stall, get down on my knees and tip it back into my mouth, swallowing as fast as possible. Nasty stuff.

I hear Shinji do the same thing a few moments later. Then comes the happy, fun part.

…

After we're finished puking all of our guts out (which was exactly the intention of taking the stuff), I sit down, catching my breath and recovering for a moment.

He sits down next to me, now accusing, "You knew that would happen."

It wasn't a question. And I won't baby him.

"Yes, I did. It did exactly what it's supposed to do, more or less. Just warning you, the pill is even worse. But I won't spend my first night with her almost-drunk, so I have no choice. You can choose."

On that note, I walk over to the sink, wash out the rest of the charcoal from my mouth before taking the pill of doom.

I quickly sit back down again as a wave of lightheadedness passes over me. And it only gets worse from here. The extremely simplified, and thus not truly accurate but close enough, is Disulfiram acts somewhat like an artificial enzyme, accelerating the process of your body's synthesis of the alcohol, so you lose the bus and get the hangover with all other associated annoyances very quickly.

It's also a prescription drug for a reason, and can easily kill you if you aren't careful and slightly knowledgeable. I know what I'm doing, we should be fine. ...Famous last words.

"I can't do it if it's even worse. Here, you can have it back."

Taking it back with a nod and slipping it back into one of my pockets, I shakily get to my feet, slowly finding my balance. Already I can feel the onset of the persistent evils of drinking: the hangover. I can also find my speech and vision clearing, but whatever.

Walking out of the restroom in, generally, much better shape then we entered in, we make our way back. A hangover headache I can deal with, at least I'm in control then. Who knows what I might do drunk?

Seeing them at the stand having their own drinks, the stand closed up, I release a tired sigh. I really went through all this trouble for her to do the same thing… .

"Hey!"

Katsumi smiles at me, "Hello again Ben, your plan pan out?"

"Why yes, actually. Ah. As a matter of fact, things went wonderfully. On that note, we should probably get heading back."

Doing my level best to hide my excruciating headache, a skill I have some practice in, the two of us give our goodbyes to Shinji and Harumi and begin a slow meander back towards our current building of residence. I really should get on that. I'm sure that getting our own place will be important. And honestly, the less I'm living off of Giovanni's charity, of which my job doesn't count, the happier I'll be. Ah well, we can deal with that tomorrow at the earliest. If this damn headache will go away.

"I'm glad you have such good friends Katsumi."

"I am as -" She stumbles over a uprooted piece of sidewalk, catching herself against me, or she would, but we end up going down in a pile because physics.

Due to initial starting positions, she ends up on top of me. And she is much heavier than she appears. Still...different physics or different biology?

"Umm, Katsumi?" I say, "I, um, can't get up. And I'm having trouble breathing."

She quickly stands up, brushing herself off while I clamber to my feet as well. Cautiously, I feel around my torso. No breaks. Good.

"I'm very sorry about that!"

Yeah, I'm sure you are, you sub- no. She's been nothing but kind since I met her, why am I so irritable anyway? It's not like my situation is all that bad, all considered. There's something fundamentally wrong with me lately. Something about this environment is bringing out my worst. And I'm not sure whether that fact or the fact that I don't know _what_ or perhaps more pertinently, _why,_ is the scariest part.

 _Because I was ripped away from everything I cared about, however little that was. Because no matter how much greener the grass might seem here, it doesn't change the fact I didn't choose this. Because I wouldn't, even if I did have a choice. Wouldn't I?_

 _Because no matter our rage, we're still just a rat in a cage._

By the time I'm finished musing on that depressing thought, we've arrived back at the room.

"Uhhh…"

Okay, the lack of a bed is really conspicuous now that I'm actually looking for one.

"So…" Katsumi begins.

Walking over to a darker corner I reach down and pull out a small duffel bag that wasn't previously there. So it was intentionally left there. Probably for us, given that currently there are only three keys to this room.

Still examining the bag while kneeling on one knee, I grumble, "A sleeping bag. Really. Giovanni couldn't even spring for an air mattress or something? I understand frugality, but this is a bit excessive."

Katsumi places a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "We'll go shopping tomorrow. Actually, we have to make several large purchases tomorrow."

Ticking them off with my fingers, I count, "We need a place to live, furniture and other general assortments."

"Mmhhmm."

I pause for a moment, realizing, "They only gave us one sleeping bag. The bastards."

She smiles, "How thoughtful of them."

Sighing at meddling old men, I stand up and face her, "It is what it is. If you're okay with it, cool. This certainly wouldn't be the most awkward sleeping bag situation I've ever been in." I shiver, "And no, you do not want to know. You want the bathroom first?"

"Sure."

I covertly watch her as she walks away, and I can't help feel a mix of lust and revulsion that only intensifies my persistent headache. I either need to stop feeling, or I need to sort this out. And since the former is impossible, I have to settle for the latter. But...how? How do you sort out two diametrically opposed feelings towards the same thing? Such a situation is not something that's supposed to last any length of time.

Balance is all well and good, but there are certain things that are _not_ supposed to be balanced. Some things are meant to be mutually exclusive at any given time.

Leaning back on the couch, I release a long sigh, gazing at the bright moon, "Troublesome."

In an easy world, I could simply choose between the two. But reality is never that easy. I need answers. Answers I can only get from myself, as cliche as that might sound. And yet…

Do I even really know? And if I do, could the answer do me more harm than good?

I wait for a moment, as if expecting a divine answer from above. Of course, none comes. Not that I expected it too. After all, I'm both a criminal-to-be and about to consort with…What would it want with my type?

A cold wind blows through the room courtesy of an open window. Shivering, I begin to consider whether it's a sign before stopping. Not everything is a sign. Coincidence exists. There's a fine line between reasonable caution and paranoia. But this does remind me of something. Something disconcerting.

Reaching under my shirt, I remove a small chain necklace, one of the few items I possess that serve as proof of where I'm from, in a sense. Running my fingers over the silver cross, a nervous pattern at my most vulnerable, I half-whisper, "I confess to our Lord that I have sinned. I ask naught in forgiveness now, as I will continue to do so. But perhaps one day my reasons will be weighed against such."

But instead of the usual feeling of a lifted weight, all I can feel is the unpleasant sensation of sinking.

Quickly standing in a irrational fit of rage further exasperated by my pounding skull, I grab a small book from the coffee table and hurl it against the wall, "If I've already damned myself, then just tell me! Stop being cryptic! Don't you know by now that doesn't work?!"

My wrath evaporating just as quickly, I let myself fall backwards onto the couch, placing my head in my hands, a few tears escaping at my own failures. Good job Ben, why don't you hit another one of the sins while you're at it? Why me? Why am I here? Why do I have to endure this? Why couldn't you choose another?!

Gathering my wits back about me, I tap my left fingers on the armrest in a pale facsimile of a beat, giving the numerous stars visible through the window a sardonic smile as I let the wind wrap around me in its icy embrace once again, "And it feels like...and it feels like Heaven's so far away… ."


	5. Unbidden IV: Unneeded

_**Unbidden IV: Unneeded**_

 **US- Now we're back to the mixed POV set up we began with. Unfortunately, this is a little bit of a filler chapter. We've got tonnes of character interaction, but the action you desperately seek will still require quite a few chapters to get to. Mostly because we have TWO plot lines and stories to tell, so it takes about twice as long to get through the build up.**

 **DV- At it's core, this is a character study. So, from a technical perspective, nothing that advances character interaction is filler. Still, I doubt that appeases most of you,so the Main Villain Reveal should probably be sometime after the Hot Springs episode, but obviously before or maybe even during the Tournament Arc.**

 **US- Think we'll leave the Beach Episode alone though. That would be silly ;)**

 **Disclaimer: The night is dark and filled with terror, the legal system is an eldritch system based in Non-Euclidean Geometry, any concept of ownership in our stories is a lie, and you should all go out and buy gold, like, right now, because the universe is a hologram.**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

It was only the two of us now- me and Sophie. After the capture, we filled in the rest of the paperwork, and Sophie was left in my 'care'. Whitney didn't want to leave Sophie. I could see it. Even without the Pokegirl/Tamer thing, Whitney was Sophie's big sis. She didn't want to see her sibling leave. Unfortunately, she had no choice.

In her words- "a Pokegirl is the Tamer's property. Her former family is, for the most part, meaningless, now that she is a part of a 'new' one.". So as a Gym Leader, she had no choice but to obey the letter of the law, even if she refused the spirit.

Sophie and I were on our own.

"At least the hotel room is nice." she timidly said, from her perch on the bed. I looked behind me, as I was sitting on the opposite side of the mattress, but quickly turned away. I didn't want to look her in the face. Even though I would damn well be a good and fair Tamer, even though I would _never_ lock Sophie up in her Pokeball ever again, I just felt _guilty_ when I saw her features.

"Yes. Your sister really shelled out. Shame there's only one bed though." I noted.

"I am sure Sister was just trying to help." she muttered. "I wish she'd let me handle it alone though. I'm not a little girl anymore."

" _No, but you_ are _a Pokegirl_." I thought darkly.

"It's big, anyway. And I don't want this room to go to waste, so we might as well stay here until the rooms time limit runs out."

"Uhmm!" Sophie agreed, almost cheerfully.

"Speaking of which, should we… look at the paperwork?" I suggested, for lack of anything else to talk about. Well, it wasn't paperwork per say, but I _had_ been given a lot of legal forms and sheets by Whitney to look at. Bank statements mostly, which would display just what our present income was, along with all the necessary sheets of paper with all my legal details. That sort of stuff.

So, surprise, surprise. Even in a world of Pokemon/Pokegirls, logistics is still a thing. You still need to manage your finances, and budget accordingly.

Damned real world with all its damned real life problems.

"Ummm, are you sure you want me looking at your finances with you?"

I looked back, and raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I? We both need to live off this, and you deserve as much a right as I do to know how much cash we have. Besides which, I'm hardly the best with money, and I don't really know how much things cost."

"But, it's typically frowned upon for a Pokegirl to touch finances." thus explaining why at the cafe before the Pokegirls were never the ones to pay. Money- no touchy!

"Do I look like I give two shits about that?" I told her.

She shook her head. "Not really."

"There we go then." I clapped my hands together, and reached inside the large envelope I'd been given. "Come on over and lets take a look at what we have to work with."

I felt her get up from the other side of the bed, and walk around the bed, before sitting down closely beside me. I quickly shuffled away to give her a bit more space. Without another word, I opened the envelope and took out its contents- passing half the pile to my…friend.

She took the nonverbal que and started looking through her pile, while I did the same.

When I finished reading, I turned to Sophie, who was taking a bit longer to read everything. I smiled despite myself- when one imagines falling into another world filled with fantastical elements and people, they imagine cool fights, evil plots and adventure- not budgeting and financial discussion. Truly, the adult world is a soul sucking thing, in both this world and in all worlds.

When I saw her put aside the last paper though, I asked her what she found.

"Well, there's the weekly deposits here." She pointed towards one of the documents.

"Holy hell! 12,500 Pokedollars a week!? Being a Tamer makes you loaded!" I whistled.

"Ummm, not really." She said sadly. "Considering I expect we'll need around 4000 of it just for the minimum of arranging basic low quality housing, and the fact that most of the rest will be needed for food, and it's really not much. Especially for two people. And especially since Pokegirls… well, we tend to eat more than average." at this, she turned away and blushed, even though she couldn't help her unladylike appetite.

I sighed, and my palm ended up meeting my face. " _Of course. Pokemon began in Japan- hell, Kanto and Johto at the very least were based on Japan's geography and culture, what with those Geisha girls and the architecture in Ecruteak and Violet City. So of course their currency is based on Japan's yen rather than the traditional dollar or pound. Its at least 2 digits smaller. Maybe 120 poundsish?"_

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"Here." she showed off a bank statement with a much larger sum in it. 300,000 pokedollars.

Here I _really_ whistled.

"Sister isn't allowed to legally support or finance me. But there's nothing stopping her from giving a generous donation to a friend. You." At this, Sophie had the most heartwarming look on her face. I'm sure that to her, the fact that even now when Whitney possessed no responsibility for helping her that she was _still_ supporting her in her own way, was enough to put a smile on her face.

"I'm sure Sister will drop more in occasionally too." she noted. "We shouldn't rely on it too much though. She can't transfer too much money or the League might get suspicious."

"Damn." I sighed. "On my end, I had less interesting stuff. A lot of identification papers, with my Tamer ID in the mix too, while there was also a mentioned startup fund of about 50,000 to 'help us get started'."

My companion nodded. "The League gives it to to us to help fund newbies. Many Tamers are nomadic, or need special things to help take care of their Pokegirls, so this helps them to get started."

"That's something." I sighed, glaring at the papers. Accounting was annoying, _and_ boring, and I hated doing it. But there we go. Life is filled with disappointment.

"Screw it. Do you wanna go for a walk or something?" I asked Sophie, suddenly, on the spur of the moment. "These papers are boring, and are making my head ache. Plus, paperwork alway makes Joseph grumpy. Grumpy Joseph is Unpleasant Joseph."

I smiled as my mocking third person speech elicited a small smile from the Sentret. "Sure, it was getting a bit stuffy in here for me, too."

* * *

 **Ben POV**

My initial assessment of Olivine City being closer to Chicago than New York City were somewhat founded, albeit in a roundabout manner. Maybe Boston or San Francisco were better comparisons now that I had been given the chance to look closer?

Yes, a comparison to San Francisco seemed about right. Except the currency, which was more similar to Yen. Easy conversion though, for the most part. Well, easy enough to accommodate to, though Katsumi giving me approximates so I didn't get swindled as we bargained was certainly a welcome addition.

As Katsumi and I walk along the city's boardwalk with a realtor, I take note of the numerous furry lessers, um...anomalies, rather. Right. I've got to stop _that_ train of thought. I hadn't really noticed them before. Though that's mainly because I willfully ignored such things earlier. I have no such luxury now, with my significant other being one herself, though her differences are not quite as pronounced, a fact I will admit gives relief.

But the anomalies, or, namely, the large selection of girls with inhuman features, yes, that's neutral enough I think, which does include my new...fiance. How the mighty have fallen.

Well, if Giovanni is to believed and I truly did just appear, it makes at least some sense that there would be things slightly different. Still, all the guys appeared normal. The only furries I had seen had been females. Now, why would that be? If it's radiation based, it should be indiscriminate. Some sort of biological thing that requires a double X chromosome?

That's a device far beyond what I've seen of this world's technology, but in the end, does it really matter? Technology long since lost or banned? It is what it is in the end, I suppose. Though scientific curiosity dictates I give it some investigation, anything I thought was merely idle speculation- especially as I couldn't afford to ask questions lest they start asking questions in return about my own general ignorance.

"And this condo has an excellent view of the waterfront, along with a central location."

I take out a small notebook and write down some notes, "What we would be looking at for initial costs and then relevant taxes? I run a tight ship."

The realtor, whose name I frankly couldn't be bothered to remember, bites his lip, a clear sign of nervousness, saying, "Well, the current owner is listing this condominium at 27,000,000-"

27,000,000! Hell no! That's roughly a quarter of a million dollars if my mental guesses are right! That kinda mortgage would take me ages to pay off. I think this guy is overestimating me anyway.

I cut him off mid-sentence, "Far too expensive. Do you think I'm made of money here? About half that at the very most. The location need not be as fortuitous. I'm not a huge fan of water anyway. If you have anything closer to the forest or the park, that would be great."

He fumbles with his briefcase for a moment before taking out some other files and looking through them, then some photos before handing them to me. Always me. Never Katsumi. Interesting. Then again, he is ancient, and probably continues those outdated views on a woman's place. That would make the most sense. Can't teach an old dog new tricks and all that jazz.

"Do any of those appeal to you sir?"

Hmm. A decent, though small, condo on the north end of town. An older house on the city border, a bit of a fixer-upper. An apartment over closer to the dockyard, ah that explains the lower rent.

Choices. Choices.

Spreading out the photos, I turn to my partner, "I'm not really sure. You have one that calls to you Katsumi?"

The realtor startles, exclaiming, "Young man, you're really going to ask the opinion of your-"

For the second time, I cut him off, giving him a withering glare, compounded by my current annoyance at many things, that would metaphorically melt lesser men, "Look gramps, when I want your opinion on my personal life, I'll ask for it. Until that point, you are here to help us find a place. That is your only relevance. If you cannot do that with the professionalism to avoid butting into your client's personal life, I will find someone who can, understood?"

He backs off, muttering something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like, "Definitely related."

Turning back to Katsumi, who is casually examining all the photos and files, I ask, "Any thoughts?"

"Well," she says, idly looking back and forth between them, "I think that the best option for us would be the north end condo. As much as I'd like the extra space of a house, you'll be too busy to fix it right now, and we should have some money put away before we start hiring construction crews to do it or something."

That is very true. I doubt I'll have time...or the will...to renovate a place right now, "Alright, you heard her, we'll take the condo. 15 million ain't terrible, all things considered."

A three-year mortage certainly works well enough with my budget.

The realtor simply shakes his head slightly as we head back to his office to sign off officially.

Following that, we leave his office with papers in hand, as I tell her, "How much do you have to move? I don't really have any personal items at this point, so I'll have to get some basics at some point. But yeah, ended up leaving everything behind when I left home, and well...it's all gone now."

She grasps onto my arm with the pressure of a car compactor, saying, "I don't actually have that much. I'll have to grab a few things, but well, after, you know...I didn't really have much left."

I don't actually know. I have no bloody idea what she's talking about. But since she assumes I do, it's either something I'm supposed to know and wasn't told, a difference such common knowledge that she doesn't even realize she needs to explain it or...or...the worst possible option for a male...something she told me and I either wasn't listening or simply forgot.

Still, admitting it is such a potentially risky maneuver. Nope. Not taking the chance. Totally a coward, but that's totally okay in this case.

If she doesn't have much either, this is much easier, "Alright, we'll move our stuff in a bit, ja?"

Feeling a further pressure on my arm, I look down slightly at Katsumi, who seems to be universally glaring at everything.

Frowning, I ask, "Are...are you alright? You seem agitated."

Katsumi smiles at me before returning to glaring at every other female, practically attaching herself to me, stating, "Oh no, dear, everything is fine."

Oh no. Alarm! General quarters! All hands man battle stations! For whatever reason, the small black and yellow ball Katsumi had given me and told me to keep with me at all times felt like lead in my pocket.

I have the strangest feeling that I _should_ recognize it as something. Something important. Deja vu, I suppose, of a sense. And yet, that persistent feeling that I missing something won't leave my thoughts on the issue.

"Okay, well, let's go back to our new place then. Perhaps pick up any of your stuff on the way?"

She nods, "If that is what you'd like, dear."

I look slightly down at her, my eyebrows raised and eyes rolled to the top, as if to say, 'Really?'

When her fake smile doesn't budge, I give a small snort before changing our direction. Not the fastest way, but I don't really feel like hailing a cab. If there are any cabs, at any rate. For a relatively major city according to maps, the amount of vehicle traffic is surprisingly low. Oddly so. A society that's pretty much the mirror of Earth in terms of industry and design should have mined for oil and created engines that replaced animal drawn carts. And they did. I've travelled by car here.

But then, it's not like I see those either. Most people and their nonhuman partners seem to either walk or bike, with only the richest traveling by motor vehicle.

But the question still remains. Why? What am I missing? There's no reason for some things but not others for no reason. So, what's the red string tying it all together?

I'm not sure which one of us was doing the majority of the guiding as we made our way across town.

Taking out a set of keys, I unlock the door, pushing it open for both of us before gaining a small frown, "You know, until now, I never really contemplated just how little space 30 square meters would be. Still, for two it can certainly work."

We walk in opposite directions to gain a better sense of the environment.

Katsumi speaks up first, "Alright, so we have a small half-kitchen, that's not moving. Neither is the bathroom. We'll have more space if we limit ourselves to a single bed."

Nodding at her analysis, I offer, "Would you prefer a bed or a futon? Futon would be cheaper, significantly so, but if we jack up the bed, we can probably put quite a bit under it. And unless we planned to put up tons of shelving, it won't be in the way of anything else."

She contemplates the idea for a moment, "Well, I think we should acquire a nice bed. We can cut cost elsewhere. Having a good place to sleep is important. And if we can fit multiple cabinets under it, even better."

Sitting down on the wooden flooring, oak if I'm not mistaken from coloring, I pull out a small notepad and pen from an interior jacket pocket, "Okay, so we'll place the bed in the northeastern corner, away from the door. That's the narrowest corner, and we want to preserve as much open space as possible."

Katsumi brings up her hands, as if examining the room through a frame, "We can fit a small table and two chairs by the window. It's hardly a formal dining room, but we'll make do with what we can get. Besides, if we have need of one, I'm sure you can just ask your boss."

I continue writing, "Point taken. Alright, since I'm sure I'll need one, we need to get a desk for me. Somehow I doubt I can leave it at the office always. You want one as well?"

Katsumi simply smiles and nods.

Standing back up, I stretch out a bit before saying, "Alright, we have our list of things that we need. Oh, we need a fridge as well. Major purchases, ugh, this'll hurt. Then we need small items and the like. Easy enough. Still, I'll be counting on you Katsumi, I still don't know the city all that well."

She takes both my hands in hers, locking eyes with me, "I won't let you down."

But damn if that's not slightly unnerving. Is she really biological and not mechanical? Sometimes I'm not sure. How can anyone be so...unconcerned with their own wants?

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

Shopping. The word, the _one_ word, which is capable of eliciting a shudder in any male- especially in certain contexts. We Men are simple creatures when it comes to shopping- we don't like it, but we have something we need to buy, so we go out to a shop and we buy it. It's a simple, necessary chore.

At least until a female is factored into things. Because holy hell does that change the whole experience.

"Does this l-l-look good on me?" Sophie blustered, her face a dark crimson as she spun around and showed off what she was wearing. For once, she had taken off her perpetual second layer, and was trying out some short sleeved shirts and trying to see what would look nice with the skirt she was wearing.

"It looks great." I said, the words automatic at this point in time. We'd been here in this clothes store for half an hour now, and by now the outfits were blending together. Honestly, it's not like my opinion mattered too much. Men know nothing of fashion. Sure, they all look nice on her, and she certainly looks less girlish without her sweater drowning her, but the change is really minimal. More than that- _I don't care what clothes she picks out_.

Harsh, yes. But I really didn't. We both decided to go shopping while we were having our walk, to kill two birds with one stone, and because we both needed things to survive and live off now that Whitney was 'cutting us off'. So I bought things quickly. I had everything I needed from the stores selected, tried out and purchased within the first ten minutes.

"And w-what about this one?" the Pokegirl said, her tail swooshing nervously while she fiddled with the frilly parts of her new shirt.

" _Frills? Really?"_ I would never understand women. "I like this too." Now if only it wasn't exactly the same as the last one, except for the colour and the extra frilliness. " _Honestly, it's almost like she's looking for an excuse to keep trying on new clothes. She even tried to show off a swimsuit before I reminded her that she told me on that first day that she couldn't swim."_

"G-good." She tried to give a cheerful smile, but I think that beyond the smile she was just as tired of doing this, and only pressed on because she didn't want to be the one to stop.

"Fuck it." I said, standing up from the bench I was sat on. "We have Whitney's money. You don't need to worry about picking and choosing. We can just buy them all. So how's about we hit the register, then go get some dinner. It is getting pretty late."

"Umm… okay." Sophie agreed, not putting up nearly as much of a fight as she could have.

At the checkout, I watched as three bags full of clothing (One mine, two hers) were filled out by the cashier. I dreaded having to inevitably be the one to carry it, due to standard gender the attendant handed me the receipt and told me the final cost.

Now I dreaded something else- our rapidly shrinking funds. It should be said that girl's clothing is stupidly overpriced, and that with the awkwardness of Pokegirls and their sometimes strange anatomy the price it boosted too. Suffice to say that there was a damn good reason we got a 50,000 pokedollar start up fund.

"Being an adult sucks soooo badly." I groaned. Sophie gave a soft nod, before she grabbed the clothes bags while I paid the man.

Fun fact- my expectations were subverted. Due to the inherent strengths and lower social standing, _Pokegirls_ are the ones typically forced to handle menial lifting. I still managed to get her to give me one of the bags though. Just so I didn't feel like a dick or anything.

* * *

My face was absolutely unreadable. To an outsider, they would observe an odd scene where I was sat. A furry stuffing her face happily with a massive triple meat burger in her left hand, the largest chocolate milkshake anyone had ever seen in her right, a massive box of chicken nuggets to the side of her, a massive pile of chips to the other, and a doggy bag with another smaller burger in it for later. Across from her, her eating partner had a far more modest meal.

By which I meant my own burger, chips and medium Diet Pokke (It's like Coke, but pink as a Slowpoke).

I kept glaring at Sophie's rapidly shrinking burger, then towards my own. Then back to the Sentret. Then back to me. And so on. I'm pretty sure I did this for the entirety of the five minutes it took for her to eat it all and sheepishly wish she had been given more. At this point, I'd only just polished off my own burger and was nibbling at my chips one by one.

"You weren't joking when you said Pokegirls consume way more calories." I acknowledged.

Sophie's blush was well earned this time. "I eat when I'm hungry and I'm hungry when I eat. Give me a break. It takes a lean, mean, eating machine to keep this Normal type running."

My only reply was to shake my head and look sadly at my now much lighter wallet. "Poor Wallet-kun. His finances were cruelly stripped away but mere hours after he realised he even possessed them."

"Stop personifying your wallet in order to preach your own disapproval at our spending habits."

"Then stop making Wallet-kun cry."

The Sentret's glare was both adorable and intimidating. "Okay. I'll stop that."

At this the glare vanished, replaced with her usual more pensive face. "I _am_ sorry, you know? I know how much of a burden my stomach is. I've known ever since I went through my Threshold how much more I eat."

I try to give an apologetic smile. "Well, I'm sorry too. For poking fun at you, I guess. Not like you asked to be a subspecies that requires an extra k and a half of calories a day to function properly."

"Thanks for being understanding." Sophie bowed her head apologetically.

"Seriously though. It feels like we've barely bought anything, yet I think we've already hit and surpassed the halfway part on our state allocate startup funds. How the hell are Tamers meant to make a living when every meal costs like this, and they get that little each month to work with?"

Sophie's ears perked up, and she tilted her head slightly, while her finger came up to rest on her chin thoughtfully. "Well, from what I know Tamers get more money in a few different ways. If you take on a new Pokegirl, the League has to give you a larger stipend."

"Doesn't help much as you have a new mouth to feed." I pointed out.

"True." She conceded. "That helps the next point though. Tamers serve as the defacto police and standing army for any settlement they dwell in, so they can get more money for being 'good' at this job, either getting a cash reward for doing a specific job or for taking part in a massive operation."

"Mercenary work." I concluded.

She frowned. "You could look at it that way. It's an important job, though, defending the town from Ferals and other threats. Especially nowadays with Rocket acting so fearless, and Ferals acting up so much. It's not like we're solely reliant on one off cash slips though. A Tamer can challenge the local Gym leader for recognition for their strength, and if they can 'defeat' the challenge set, the monthly stipend takes a price jump."

"So, basically, you can challenge Gym leaders to battles, and if you win you get more cash?"

A shrug. "Pretty much. A lot of Tamers take on a few new Pokegirls and use these additions to their teams to beat a few Gym Leaders until they consider their paychecks suitable. So yeah- either Tamers live nomadically for awhile, beat a few Gym Leaders and become more useful Tamers to the League that way, or they supplement the money by staying in one spot and doing other jobs too."

"You certainly know a lot."

She flushed with pride, and gave a small, shy smile. " Big Sister _is_ a Gym Leader, so I've certainly seen a lot of matches. I know how it goes. Plus, there was no way she'd let me leave her sights without knowing the basics."

"At least I have more to work with now, I guess." I shut my eyes, and pressed my forehead against my closed fist. "We're gonna have to be _real_ careful once our present money is gone. With the current stipend, we will have to be real frugal, I think."

I felt a poke, and opened one eye to see Sophie had reached over to poke my nose. "Don't worry too much."

"I'm the responsible one here. Its meant to be my job."

"And I'm your Pokegirl." I flinched, despite myself at that declaration. "It's my job to support you too. And who knows? We can could always try the Gym challenge. Sister personally trained me for awhile, so I could protect myself, and since we have multiple retry opportunities, I might be able to win. At least one badge, anyway."

"That's an idea. Even one badge could really help our finances."

As an adult now in the adult workplace, my primary concern should be making sure there's food on the table, a roof over our head, and enough money on the side for emergencies. The world really does revolve around the green. So this Gym idea really has promise. I doubt battling is anything like it is from back in the Pokemon games, but I certainly know my stuff. Species, moves, type weaknesses- and if Sophie does have experience, we could likely even win.

So between 'nomadic wandering until the paycheck looks large enough' and 'get an actual menial job, you hack lacking any qualifications', the former might really be the quicker option to getting the both of us into a comfortable life.

I don't want to make Sophie fight. Pit fighting is abhorrent, and it's doubly bad with humans. I'd rather not have to force Sophie to suffer and fight for money. Because that really makes me feel like an asshole. But if she's suggesting it, knows the risks and wants to do it, does that absolve me of the responsibility of still letting her do it?

"Grrggghhh…" I groaned. "Screw it. Mind hurts. Morals painful. Gonna get a milkshake to cheer myself up. You want something."

"Oh!" She perked up. "Another burger please!" oh look, the burger to go had been opened up and devoured when I wasn't looking.

I smirked, now more joking than mocking, and reached for my wallet. "Poor Wallet-kun indeed."

* * *

 **Ben POV**

As Katsumi and I walk out of the last shop looking at our small pile of receipts, I wave dramatically in the air, saying, "Look Katsumi, look at all our money. Look at it all vanish."

She looks at me, saying deadpan, "Humor in the face of trouble doesn't suit you."

Grumbling, I put the slips away, while avoiding dropping the grocery bags "Yes, yes. Anyway, that should be everything. Now we just have to wait for it to be delivered. Going for a week without a bed is gonna be a bad time."

"We're tough, we'll be fine. Don't be so melodramatic. It isn't fitting for my fiance."

Rolling my eyes, I reply, "Of course. I'll try to behave myself. Besides, all things considered, we're not in a half-bad spot."

Taking a look around me and noticing the seemingly main method of inner city transport, I ask, "Not a lot of cars, yeah?"

To her credit, Katsumi didn't have any outward signs of shock at the sudden change of conversation topic, instead replying, "No. Fuel is too expensive. Was it different where you were from?"

I nod, contemplating why oil could be so expensive, "It's pretty cheap where I'm from so motor vehicles with oil engines are common. Could be a transportation issue. If it's hard to get or hard to ship it around, that would contribute."

Katsumi gives a mild shrug, "I honestly couldn't tell you. But where you're from sounds quite interesting. Could we travel there sometime?"

I stop, bowing my head involuntarily, "... ."

She walks over and places a hand on my jaw, "I see. I shouldn't have asked. It was selfish of me."

Slowly removing her hand and pulling her into a hug as best I can with the bags we're both carrying, I state, "No, you did nothing wrong. It's never come up before and thus you couldn't have known."

Placing our bags down on the floor, we sit down by the window, observing the setting sun. At least that wasn't different. This could be worse. I could have no money or job and be living in a dump.

As her hand intertwines mine and she rests her head on my shoulder, I involuntarily smile despite my overall feelings about being forcibly ripped away from everything I cared about.

It could certainly be worse, and it's not like I can't find new things to care about.

* * *

"Ben!"

I know that voice! Saviour! Safety!

Raising my free hand, I wave down safety. When we arrive at the car, I'm pulled into a one armed bro hug by my, legal, cousin Gabriel Corleone.

"Hello Gabriel. Fancy seeing you here."

He gives me a nervous laugh that sends my danger sense tingling while rubbing the back of his head before saying, "Yeah, well, you know, um… ."

Deciding to take pity on him, I ask, "Sammy not with you today?"

"She's staying at home today. Amy and I think she's coming down with something. She's been sick for a few days now."

I desperately wanted to snark that if she's been sick for a few days, she's not coming down with something, she already has. Not really my business, I suppose.

In her ever serene manner, Katsumi stated, "Why are you trying to cover it up? Samantha has been ill for several weeks now."

"Yes, well, anyway...dad wants to see us."

It's not really my business if Gabriel is trying to hide something. Hell, I'm not even sure on that one. Some of his tells are too similar for me to get a proper initial reading. I've only had one meeting with Samantha, and it was less than favorable. Still, if this could be a big issue… .

Nope. Still not my business. Until it affects me or Katsumi, not my problem.

Settling ourselves in his car, he guns the engine as we make our way back home.

Shifting at the still uncomfortable position of my underarm holster, I ask, "Gabriel, if you have any idea why Uncle Gio wants to see us, please tell me now."

He pauses before settling on, "Dad thinks we're ready. He wants to do a formal induction."

That's interesting. Now why does Giovanni want to do that now? What does he gain from this? He's known me all of a week or two. Katsumi's hand interlacing with mine draws my mind from my musing on higher motives. Giovanni has motives, and as long as that benefits me, I don't have to know all the details.

Still, just because those plans aren't currently harmful to me, doesn't mean they never will be. So how would one go about finding out his bosses plan? I got nothing. I can't go around asking, that's asking for trouble. I can't snoop around, that's even worse.

Really, what can I do but wait and slowly piece things together? It's not ideal, but this isn't a story. And even if it was, I'm not the right choice to be protagonist. Plot armor isn't. I only have the option to stay on my current employer's good side. And if others suffer so I don't, that's a sacrifice I'm comfortable with.

A soft voice draws me from my dark musings, "Ben?"

I give a tight smile as I glance at Katsumi's concerned face before returning to watching the road in front of us. It's a strange arrangement, being a married man. I'm not sure if it's all it's cracked up to be, but it wouldn't surprise me given some of the things I've heard around. It's quite impressive how people can ignore you and talk more freely when you keep your own shut.

"Oi! Ben! Stop spacing!"

Again? No. Gabriel this time, calling back from the driver's seat. What does he want? Can't he see I'm busy brooding on his father's ulterior motives?

Rolling my eyes, I shoot back, "Can I help you, cousin?"

His face takes on an unnatural hardness, looking quite odd yet serious, "Actually you can. While you were busy spacing out like a moron, I've been _trying_ to tell you what we should do to make our best impressions amongst the members that have yet to meet us. I don't have to repeat myself, do I?"

Oops. Somewhat humbly, for to fully admit a mistake is to admit weakness, I reply, "No, no. I caught the majority of it. I caught the parts about… ."

Feeling a poke on my leg, I glance down slightly, where Katsumi has poked me with a pen. Sliding a piece of paper over with the general notes of what I presume must have been Gabriel's lecture over to me, I give her a grateful nod slightly. I'll do something special for her later. Take her to dinner or something.

Glancing down, I reel off, "So I got the parts about best dress and proper behavior. Notably, I think that this is a bit overkill, but hey, whatever. Did I miss anything big? Your role is different than mine, so John will probably fill me on my specifics for that."

"Okay," he says, very slowly, as if trying to contain anger, "You missed a big one. Probably the most important one. I swear Ben, you need to get your head in the game more. It'll get you killed someday. Anyway, you have to put her back in the ball. This is a human only meeting. They aren't seen as equals, despite our beliefs, because all the should-be-retirees want to keep things the same, as usual."

Well, that makes sense, I suppose. The older generation wants to keep things similar, because it's what they know and are comfortable with, while the younger wants to make changes. That's no new trend. History is always like that. Even in an alternate universe, some facts still hold true. Still, I have to put her back in the ball? Is that what it's for? How does that even work? Science mysteriously far advanced in one specific field? Magic? I hope not magic. If I have to toss every single note about how I thought this universe worked, because of _magic_ , I won't be a happy camper.

Though...at the very least ontological inertia seems to be in place, magic or not. And it seems to behave in at least a reasonably consistent manner. Which makes it...science of a sort? I guess?

Fuck it, I don't know.

I'll ask her later when we're alone. Can't give them any ammo. Even Gabriel could be an enemy someday, despite our apparent familial connection. Hadn't stopped Giovanni from heading a coup d'etat again his mother when he disagreed with how she was running the mob.

Yes. Everyone could be an enemy. Just gotta keep reminding myself that. ...Ugh, this is giving me a headache already. There has to be an easier way… .

When we separate, Katsumi and I slip quietly into our room, where I hang my jacket on the stand before walking over to the window. Despite everything I had found out since waking up in this strange world, I still felt I was missing something. Something big. Something that would tie this all together in a semi-coherent fashion.

Folding my arms behind my back, an old comment comes to my mind, and I say softly, "You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life."

Can I do that? What do I stand for now anyway? Do I know? And could I stand up for it, even if I did know? When it seemed oh so easy just to quietly accept doing the wrong thing?

Katsumi walks over and lifts my free arm around herself as she leans slightly into me, "That's a rather interesting phrase. I like it. Yours?"

I slightly shake my head, "If only. That was from a man named Winston Churchill, a statesman from back home, of sorts."

Standing with her here...it's nice. Nicer than I thought it would be, considering her...alterations. Still, before everything got thrown out the window, I was fairly happy being single again. Getting stuck into an arranged marriage, even with someone as nice as her, does bother me...somewhat. But hey, it's contributing to my continued survival and it's not like she's high maintenance.

I can live with this. I don't have much of a choice, but so far it hasn't been unpleasant. Yep, could totally be worse. ...Could be a lot better. Could have not happened at all.

We stay like that for a moment, and I take notice of her inhuman features again. Still, I don't know what to make of it all. How could I know my own conflicts? How could I see her for _who_ she is instead of _what_ she is? Can I?

"So," I begin, unsure how to broach a sensitive topic, "The part Gabriel was talking about earlier. The part I missed."

Taking out the small squishy stress-ball Katsumi gave me after our first meeting, I place it on our coffee table as we sit down on the couch.

She sighs before stating, "How do you not know?"

Uh, this could be a problem. Wait...didn't Gabriel mention that whatever she is, it's not considered human? Not fully at any rate. And given what I do know… . Yes. That could work.

I shrug, "I grew up in a fully human settlement. They try to...avoid mentioning the outside world if possible. Probably partially why I got in trouble in the first place."

Not technically a lie. Not the full truth either. Let her draw her own conclusions. Misleading certainly, but it's safer that way. And though I doubt continuum of status quo if she were to ever discover the depths of deception around me, it's a risk I accept. For both our sakes.

"Mmm. Well, it's really simple. This ball is keyed to hold me if needed. It's keyed to you, so once I'm inside, you're the only one who could get me out. Also serves as an identification if it's stolen. You're in the database, so when recovered, they'd simply look you up and send it back. To get me back in, simply press the middle button. Same in reverse."

Okay? That's rather similar to Pokemon's basic concepts. Heh, another note of reference. Reference? Could it be? No. Correlation does not equal causation. Fiction is fiction, and shall never become one's reality despite the potential fantasies. Besides, it's not like I have any definitive proof. Not a single Pokemon in sight. So just because they possess devices that have a _passing resemblance to a Pokeball_ , doesn't mean this is Pokemon.

 _Lack of proof_ , a part of my thoughts whispered in treachery, _is not proof of lack. Einen schande, richtig?_

"Seems easy enough. Should I test it now?"

She gives me a once over before huffing, stating, "Hardly. As your future wife, it's my responsibility to make sure you look presentable for a formal event, even if I'm not attending myself."

"Err, you don't have to? I'm sure I can get it together myself."

I get a sharp look in response. Fine, what's the worst that could happen?

"Yes dear."

She gives a stepford-smile, digging into the pile of clothes we just bought. Or perhaps more appropriately, she picked and I paid for. Compromises must be made, compromises must be made…

With a vicious grin that vanishes almost as soon as it appeared, almost as if she realized it and didn't approve of her own expression, she pushes me down into a chair we, ahem, 'liberated' from my office building, sweetly saying, "Now just hold still. This shouldn't take long."

Though, after the fact, I have to admit she did a nice job. The white dinner jacket and bowtie does make me feel a bit like James Bond, which certainly isn't terrible, all things considered. Certainly could be worse. Sean Connery is a bit of a misogynist though, and Katsumi mostly is too, except when not, but her passive nature isn't helping me feel like I'm not either.

Standing behind John, who's in somewhat similar attire because great minds think alike...obviously, we walk into the hall. Taking note of the long, and yet completely filled, tables whose occupants, potential allies and enemies depending on the day, have turned to look at us, I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, I'm in over my head this time.

Whispering under my breath to myself, affirming, "Nothing to do but dig in and wait it out. This too shall pass. You know...eventually, or something."


	6. Unbidden V: Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken

_**Unbidden Finale: Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken**_

 **DV- For those of you waiting for action, you get some. Your wish has been granted.**

 **US- If I was you, I'd pinch yourself, just to be certain this isn't a dream. Especially since now, after all this time of waiting… we** _ **finally have plot for you**_ **. Stuff Happens This Chapter. Be aware that… well, when we listen to reader opinion, stuff like this chapter often crops up ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DV- We're just joking, this is actually a huge AN just to tell you to follow our Instagram, Snapchat or some shit like that. But really, who is that conceited?**

 **US- *whispers*. Shhh! Don't listen to him. All seriousness, check out my other shit.**

 **DV- *rolls eyes***

 **Disclaimer: If we still need a disclaimer six chapters in, you clearly don't pay attention. It's not here to pad our word count, we swear! Now excuse us while we continue to talk and talk and talk and talk...**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

Heaven is a place on earth, and it is named the shower. If God meant for man to not spend half an hour plus per day under the hot spray, he should not have let us enter into this world wet and sticky.

Wasting my time in the shower was kinda hypocritical considering I touted the 'spend wisely' policy to Sophie, but sue me, we weren't paying the water bill while we were at the hotel, it had been a long day, and I'd _even_ let Sophie go in first just so that there is nobody waiting forever on me to finish. Like really- I just felt _tired_. I'd become an official Pokemon Tamer and had done more shopping than I could ever really want to; the emotional stress alone made me wish to jump back into the shower cubicle.

More, while it had been a long day, it was sure to be an even longer night. One bed, two people, one a girl. It's natural that I would be asked to sleep on the floor, which was sure to be great for my back. Even if I did end up on the bed, I was a restless sleeper and tended to toss and turn unless physically forced to stay still. " _I pity anyone who ever has to share their bed with me."_

"No use worrying though, huh?" I said to myself cheerfully, while I dried myself off. "Things could be way worse. I mean, we get along, and things are pretty chill. It'll be like having a roommate. One that has a tail. And superpowers. And also happens to be enslaved to me- aaaaannnnndddd that's not helping."

I stared at my face in the mirror, and slapped my cheeks lightly. "Pull yourself together!"

My reflection didn't reply to my scolding. This was good. I had yet to lose my sanity.

Before my mind went back into dark territory, it would be best to get back on track.

Pajamas on. Hair combed. Brush teeth… hang on, the toothbrushes were standard hotel brand and looked identical to one another. So which one had I used the night before? I couldn't remember. Either way, I _refused_ to use somebody else's toothbrush- completely unhygienic. "Better double check first, I guess."

And with that, I took a toothbrush in each hand, and left the bathroom. "Hey Sophie, which is-"

I stopped. And I stared.

Sitting immediately in front of me, atop the bed, was Sophie. Her legs were closed, her arms and tail wrapped around herself as if she was hugging herself, and her face was so scarlet that I could have sworn she was a Fire type as opposed to Normal type. She looked _mortified_ , yet also resigned, while her ears perked up when I entered the room.

Oh yeah. She was also butt naked.

The toothbrushes fell from my grasp, and I blinked dumbly. Once. Twice. Thrice. Yup. I was seeing what I thought I was seeing.

Without another word, I took a step backwards, and slammed the door shut. I then locked it, for good measure. Accidentally walking in on a female in a state of undress it typically lethal, and even as my mind immortalised the sight I saw, I still found my body going through the motions to save me from Righteous Feminine Fury.

However, there was no reaction. Not a shout. Not the sound of something hitting the door. Not even a squeak. Silence.

"Okay, maybe Sophie is feeling merciful. I'm sure I just accidentally walked in on her changing." Despite the fact that there were no other clothes on the bed. "I'm sure she's willing to listen to reason, and is merely waiting to be dressed again and for her embarrassment to fade before she confronts me."

Sixty seconds. Then I would face my fate and leave the bathroom. The time ticked down slowly, until the minute was up. I added an extra ten seconds just to be sure, then knocked loudly. "I'm coming out now. Please don't kill me."

I opened the door, and once again I was treated to a sight. Namely the same one as before. Except now, even though I think it isn't humanly possible, Sophie looked even more uncomfortable.

Slam. "Okay. That was unexpected. Maybe I wandered into _Bizarro_ Bizarro World when I wasn't looking?"

I took another peek through the door. It was a _very_ appealing sight but- "Jesus Christ woman! I thought me slamming the door was a clear enough sign!"

"I-I'M SORRY!" She squeaked, flinching at my shouts.

"Don't be sorry! Put some god damn pants on!" and with that, I turned my back to her for literally NO OTHER REASON BUT PRESERVING HER MODESTY. Yes, literally no other ulterior motive. Not to let me try to shut down the mental image I'd subconsciously burned into my mind a few seconds earlier before things got… troublesome for me. Definitely not.

I heard movement behind me, and assumed that Sophie was doing as I said. After a suitably random yet long amount of time passed (Shut up, I'm a hot blooded male!), I asked as calmly as I could. "Are you decent?"

"Y-yes." came the Sentret's quiet reply. So I turned around. She was now sitting on the other side of the bed, and had her blue nightie on again. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow, and crossed my arms. "Jeez. You almost gave me a heartattack. Any good reason you were butt naked back there huh?"

"Sorry." She whispered again, in a tone of voice I couldn't really recognise. "I didn't think I would shock you. Maybe I should have taken it slower. But I just wanted to get it done quickly, you know? Skip the awkwardness."

"I think you did the exact _opposite_ of cutting out the awkwardness." I pinched my nose and sighed deeply. This was leading to a headache and a cold shower, and I just knew it. "Really, what would Whitney do to me if she knew I'd seen her precious little sister naked?"

"Nothing. Because she told me to do this." She muttered, looking away.

Upon hearing that my expression darkened. And things started slipping into place. "Sophie, is this normal?"

"Ummm… what?"

"Is _this_ normal." I gestured between us, and to this whole room. "Do Pokegirls normally do _that_ to their Tamers? By which I mean show up naked on their beds and do… well, _that_." By which I meant sex. Because I felt embarrassed talking about it.

She blinked dumbly, as if not really understanding the question. "Well, yes. It's kind of in their job descriptions for Tamers to sleep with them."

Then _I_ blinked dumbly. I reached into my ears, and quickly tried to see if there was anything in them blocking out my hearing. I'd said it before, but I often locked onto a thought to such a degree that a completely innocuous statement could sound _very_ different to me. "By this are you implying that they _have_ to do it?"

"Well, duh." Sophie then realised that perhaps her last statement was a tad bit mocking and looked away with a frown. "But that's just how things are, you know? Tamers have always taken their Pokegirls to their beds."

That last line. That _last_ line. _Tamers have always taken their Pokegirls to their beds_. Now that was a very telling statement, wasn't it?

This world is a land of Pokemon in the shape of females. I assumed that it would work like the original world, with perhaps a few changes due to the species change. I hadn't expected that instead of going with the original Pokemon universe as a base, I should have been looking towards the more smutty origins of Pokegirls instead.

 _Tamers have always taken their Pokegirls to their beds_.

Before, I'd thought it was really strange that Whitney's grandma had been a Pokegirl. Even with Sophie confirming it, I hadn't let my brain follow through on the implications, as I was still too worried about my situation. But now? " _Really, how silly was I? Hyper sexualised females possessing Superpowers, with a really suspicious origin from the darkest side of the internet, courtesy of the worst type of Pokemon fan? OF COURSE THEY ARE FUCKING THEM."_

"Joseph… are you okay? You're trembling." Sophie eventually spoke, when she realised I had been silent for almost a minute.

"Lets just say I really wish that I had something strong to drink here. And that I don't even _like_ alcohol." which really said something about my mood. "Does that answer the question?"

She paused, then spoke "Unfortunately."

Before I had decided to not look too closely at everything I could see around me, figuring I didn't know enough about this world to judge it or fully understand it either. I was an alien after all. But I understood better now. And it was really time to take the cotton out of my ears and face the truth for what it is.

"Sophie," I began in as serious a tone as I could muster. "Clarify some things for me, please?"

She shot up as if she'd stabbed her tail into an electrical socket- glad that I was no longer moping, but also surprised at my sudden change of attitude. "S-sure."

"Sophie, is it normal for Tamers to sleep with their Pokegirls?"

"Yes." her eyes looked directly into my own, and I could tell she wasn't lying.

"And is it… is it fine to _make_ the Pokegirl sleep with them?"

Blink. "I don't quite understand the question."

"Can a Tamer _force_ a Pokegirl to sleep with them?" This was the critical question. So far from what I'd seen, Pokegirls were second class citizens at best, and a form of slaves at worst. Forced to fight, and forced to act as _property_ to another. So if this society views Pokegirls as less than human... well, I did history at A-Level. I knew the sins of slavery. And I knew what sort of things could happen to a _girl_ slave when people treated them like they were less than human.

So, the real question was simple. Just how far did this Slavery go?

"Yes. I guess they could." Sophie finally answered the question, unconcerned with the answer she offered. "A good Pokegirl really shouldn't _have_ to be pressed to do the deed, but I guess that if they weren't in the mood or something, the Tamer could still get her to do it very easily."

My fists clenched and my eyes narrowed. "And Sophie. Are there any _legal_ consequences for forcing a Pokegirl to sleep with you?"

"If the Pokegirl belongs to someone else, maybe. I guess if the Tamer was shown to need to use force and was bad at his job, then he might just lose his license and have to give up his Pokegirls."

"That's it?" I asked, once more, _really_ starting to have difficulty in holding myself back. "There are fundamentally no repercussions for forcing yourself on a Pokegirl?"

I saw a smile come to Sophie lips for a brief moment, as if something I had said was really amusing, and that she only stopped when she saw how her words were making me react. "Why would there be? Joseph, I think you are misunderstanding things-"

"Me? _Me_ misunderstanding?" I grumbled. "Oh no. I understand now. I REALLY get it now. And I fucking hate that I get it, and that I'm part of it."

Sophie reached over the bed, to give my hand reassuring grip, but I wasn't there. I was off the bed, and pacing around. Too much energy. Too many thoughts. And this point, I was just far too _pissed_ to stop.

"Joseph…"

" _Don't_ 'Joseph'' me." I snapped. At her flinch I stopped my pacing for a moment. "Okay, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well how _do_ you mean it?" Sophie said, almost bitterly. "I don't see what you're having such a sulk over."

"That's the thing. _You don't see_."

Now, _that_ is the crux of the matter. She didn't understand it. Tonight, I saw her naked on my bed, waiting on my bed for me to fuck her- because according to her and Whitney _that was normal_. This was such a messed up situation that Whitney had no problems _telling_ her to sleep with a guy she didn't know. And all that other stuff too. If someone were to force themselves onto a Pokegirl like Sophie, then the government would literally not give two shits unless it was with a Pokegirl who had already been sold off. Sure, not all Tamers would be the sort of asshole to force themselves on someone, but the fact is that the few who do have _no legal repercussions_.

" _I don't… I don't think Sophie even knows that you_ can _say 'No' to sex. I don't think she even gets that it should be wrong that she has no ability to stop her Tamer if he gets too far. She doesn't even bat an eye at this. It's just how it is. And she doesn't seem to GET how wrong that is. Slavery and forced sex_ are nothing out of the ordinary _."_

"Fuck!" I cursed suddenly, tired of bottling in my thoughts. Just sick and tired of it. I couldn't even form coherent sentences, being unable to put all my thoughts and feelings into words that properly expressed my emotions, and that would more importantly reach someone like Sophie. "Just… just _fuck_!"

Sophie could see the pained look on my face. She got off the bed, and reached out to me. Without meaning to, I flinched and took a step away. Here, she winced. That was an expression that lasted only a minute though, to be replaced with concern. _Concern_ of all things!

"Joe…" she smiled tenderly. "I don't know what's wrong, but-"

"And _that is exactly the problem_. Nobody seems to understand what's wrong." I hissed, throwing up my arms in anger. "Jeez, this world is shit, but I've read 1984. This world could be _way_ worse. No. What _really_ pisses me off is that you are _not_ aware. That things have been this wrong for so long that it's become _normal_. Jesus Christ. You basically confirmed that Pokegirls can be raped and that the perpetrators suffer _no consequences_."

Here, Sophie ignored my rage. She blitzed right past my angry state, and in the blink of an eye she was in my face. Then, she slapped me.

"Ouch!" I winced. "That hurt!"

"Good!" She snapped back, her own face twisted in anger. This was, most definitely, the most pissed off mood I had ever seen Sophie in. Her meekness was gone. Her shyness. Her embarrassment. All that was left was plain and simple _pissed_. "Pull yourself together! I get it!" you don't. "Things seem bad. I get it. But… it's not. It really isn't. I wouldn't say that Pokegirls are unhappy at all."

"But you should be." I said, unable to look her in the eyes. They are slaves. They have no rights. They are forced to fight, and to fuck, and it's been going on for so long that they don't even recognise that they should be _outraged_ at this.

Sophie chose not to reply. Afterall, what could she say?

Finally, Sophie sighed and pulled me to the bed. She forced me to sit down with surprising force, and took a seat next to me, leaving a good feet between us more for my sake than hers.

"Joseph… don't worry too much. While I don't see _why_ you are upset… I can see that you are. Whitney always told me to be understanding to my Tamer, and that you could be a bit flighty and, well, clueless sometimes. So don't worry."

"If I don't, who will?"

"Someone." She shrugged. "Maybe something really is wrong with this world. Something so obvious that a dummy like you can see it, but I can't. Either way, it's not a problem a guy like you could ever do anything about. So, I guess… just don't worry about it."

"That's it?" I glared. "Just ignore my guilt and move on?"

Her tail perked up (As did her ears), and she nodded. "Yup. If you can't do anything about it, why worry? If you are worried about me or whatever, then just be a good Tamer and treat me like a good friend, and I'll consider all your non-existent sins waived. Okay?"

It sounded like a good offer. Too good. Just push aside my guilt, shrug and accept that it's a problem of society itself and that one guy can't do anything about a fucked up world except live in it as best he can do?

"Fine." I pouted, and crossed my arms in a grumpy manner. "You aren't wrong, but that doesn't mean I don't have to like it."

She giggled at my expression, then prodded me sternly. "So no more raging?"

"Fine." I conceded. "I'll be a good Tamer and all that jazz."

"Great!" Sophie clapped happily. "Then I guess with that sorted we should really move onto-" here, she stopped, and blushed crimson, and began to fidget in her seat.

"Yyyesss?" I pressed. "We should really move onto _what_?"

Sophie said nothing. Merely blushed harder, before she threw caution to the wind, and just reached down to tug her nightie off. As soon as I saw what she was doing, and got that first glimpse of a _very interesting part of her_ -

"Fuck no!" I said and clamped my eyes shut.

Another sigh of annoyance from the Sentret. At this point, I was certain that I had done more to break through her timid nature in a single evening than I had done in the entire time I knew her. "Why are you being so damned difficult!?"

"Why are you?" I countered, pushing away from the bed.

"No I'm not!" I heard her stomp her foot, and something crack beneath her. Perhaps a floorboard? "Didn't you just agree to be a _good Tamer_?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna just fuck you!"

" _But that's exactly what a Tamer's meant to do!_ " Deep breaths. She took several "You don't think this m-makes me nervous too? Of course it does! Its embarrassing! So we need to get it out the way."

"Nope. We don't."

"But it's tradition to do it on the first night together! Plus, I kind of need you to do this so I don't go-"

"Nope! Lalalalala!" I sung loudly, fingers in my ears, eyes still shut, just to keep me away from the temptation. "Not listening."

Despite my singing, I could still hear Sophie. "But Joe, we _need_ to do this!"

"I said no." I spun, letting my eyes open and my arms fall to my side. There, Sophie was in the nude once more. I ignored it- I ignored it. I couldn't let myself get distracted, and I would never forgive myself if I took advantage of a situation like this. I had to tell Sophie my thoughts. She wouldn't understand, but I had to tell her.

It broke my heart, seeing her stand there in the nude, embarrassed and confused yet contradictorily desperate and pitying. Sophie was typically shy, reserved and a glutton- but a nice person. I didn't want to sleep with her like this. She deserves better than that. She may not realise that she has the option of _not_ going through with this, but I did. I would not lie. Sophie was _really attractive_ , and a big part of me wanted to say screw it and just go for it. Since she didn't see anything wrong in it, why should I care?

And yet, I wouldn't take that easy option. Because what was the difference between taking advantage of someone unable to understand that a second choice exists, and with directly forcing the person to be unable to choose the second option? There _was_ one, but I'd still argue that both are immoral, as no ability to _choose_ existed.

" _She is right. I can't do anything about this world. Even if I wanted to, I could_ never _accomplish anything to change_ society itself _. But I CAN do something about my small corner of the world. About how_ I _treat_ my _Pokegirls."_

I stormed over to Sophie. She flinched away from me, her cute face scrunching up in apprehension as I approached, but I chose to ignore this. I went up to her, and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. She smelled of nature- like berries and trees. "Sophie, I don't know what you think you have to do to be a 'good Pokegirl', but this is wrong. You don't know it is, but I do. I won't rape you. You probably will never see it as such, but I do. I know better. I won't take advantage of you. You're my friend, but I refuse to take advantage of you just because I'm allowed to."

After this, Sophie sat there stiffly, not knowing what to do. Eventually, she wrapped her own arms around me. "I'm sorry." she told me, just as sincere as I had been in my own words. "You clearly aren't… ready for this. Sex, that is. Not yet. I don't understand, but sister said to try to be understanding. And I will be. If you aren't ready, then I can…" at this her tone wavered. It was like this was difficult for her to say. As if what she was even considering was mad, and that she couldn't believe she was agreeing to do it. "... I guess I can wait. For a bit."

I smiled into her, and released my hold on her. A quick tap from myself to get across what I wanted, then she released me. I stepped back, and gave a small grin. She didn't really understand why I refused her, but she accepted it. That was good enough to me; my morals were intact. I could accept this outcome. "Thank you, Sophie. I… don't know what it means to be a Tamer, but I said I'd do my best, and I keep my promises. I'll treat you right. Respect you. All that good stuff. I like hanging out with you because you're a cool person. So don't think you have to give me your body or something silly like that for me to like you."

Confusion. Abject confusion. Then, a wide smile found its way onto Sophie's mouth.

"He...hehehehehehahaha!" Sophie began to laugh uncontrollably. Her tail twitched uncontrollably, and she couldn't stop tears coming to her eyes. "Whitney was right. You really are a strange person. Still, are you sure you don't want to go for a round?" she flushed, and pointed out a certain part of the male anatomy that had become, how should I say it, active. Afterall, I'd given a heartwarming hug to Sophie, but dang it, she had been _naked at the time._

"No." I told her. Sternly. With a finger waggle and all. "No ruining the tender moment we had. Now shut up and _put some clothes on_."

She sighed, smiling all the while, but slipped her bedclothes on again once more in an exaggerated fashion. "You know, I think that given time, you could be a good Tamer. Although you've got a long way to go if you aren't even willing to g-go a round."

"Thanks… I think." I didn't really want to be a good Tamer so much as a good person, but I recognised the compliment for what it is. "So, what now?"

"Well, if we aren't going to fuck, I guess we're going to sleep." the Sentret said, rather casually.

"I guess so. It's been a stressful night, and I guess we're both ready for bed after that." I took one of the pillows and tossed it onto the floor. "I suppose I'd better get comfy."

Sophie pointed at the thrown pillow and gave me a Look. "Ummm… what are you doing?"

What did she mean by 'what are you doing'? "I'm getting ready to sleep."

"On the floor?" She confirmed.

"On the floor." I agreed.

And with a confused smile, she replied "But why?"

"... because I made things really awkward, I don't want to sleep with you and I will never share a bed with an unwilling woman?"

The look Sophie gave me was more irritated than relieved at this declaration though. I think that this evening had really broken her out of her shell- her meekness had been completely overtaken by sheer irritation at me.

"Geez, you're dumb." She shook her head, got off the bed and reached down to put the pillow back in its original place. "Stop acting like an idiot and get on the bed. We might not be sleeping with each other, but that doesn't mean we can't _sleep_ together. This is a perfectly good bed, with plenty of room for two, and I can't accept you sleeping on the floor like a dummy."

"Is this really okay though?"

Her smile was as tired as could be, but as welcoming as possible too in the situation. "Yes. It's fine. It is just sleeping, after all."

I sighed, deliberately throwing myself onto the bed. A bit of wriggling around later, and I found myself under the duvet. "Fine. I guess I was being a _bit_ silly. If you have no problem with sharing, and understand that it'll just be _sleeping_ , then I suppose there's no problem, is there?"

"No." With far more grace, after turning off all the lights in the room and bathroom save for the bedside one, Sophie slipped into the right of me. "No problem at all. Now, stop struggling and _sleep_."

Then, the final lights were flicked off, and I did my best to do just that. I laid there, still as could be. In the darkness, though, my eyes gradually adapted, and I saw Sophie sleep easily beside me.

I still felt like I was taking advantage of her- that this was wrong… but at this moment, I could accept how things are. " _I think I've reached equilibrium. A balance. I didn't give into temptation. Even though I_ really _wanted to. I kept to my morals, even though it would have been so simple to give in and just…"_ I bit my tongue. " _Nope. Don't think about doing that. Not when you are_ in bed with her _, and she looks really, really nice…"_

I bit my tongue again, and wriggled a it under the cover so my back was to her, and so I couldn't see her at all. " _This resisting temptation thing looks like it's gonna be a whole lot harder than I thought."_

As I predicted, for me it was a long and difficult night, where I got barely any sleep.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

Dinner was a lavish affair, a production of a festering societal wound proverbially drunk on it's own success. More food than I had ever seen gathered in a single spot, including when I was employed at a restaurant as a teenager. Though to serve all the people here, it really probably didn't take this much. Still, it reinforced my beliefs that this was a gathering of high society, or at least the criminal part of it. And now I was part of it. Cheers.

Okay, so I was going to be an accountant. Money laundering and collusion with the mob are still crimes. I was officially on the wrong side of the law from this point on and only death would release me from such. Joy. Well, it could be worse. I suppose.

"Ah, Mr. Hagen, I've heard so much about you. John's apprentice, yes?"

Raising my champagne glass towards the voice, I give a small smile, stating, "Indeed, Mr. Brasi. I've heard of you as well. Some quite interesting things."

He laughs as we give a quick toast before giving me a quick clip on the back, "I'm glad that you've joined the 'Family Business'. We've got busy days ahead of us, and we'll need every man we can get. To Rocket's good fortune yeah? John's one of the best, I have no doubt you can follow in his footsteps."

There's that name again. Rocket. Why should that be familiar? That feels important. Like I'm missing the obvious here. Maybe I'll just ask Giovanni? Sure, why the hell not? I've got nothing to lose, for the most part. Spotting my target, I turn slightly before remembering I should probably gracefully exit this conversation. No need to antagonise him.

"Oh course Mr. Brasi, now if you'll excuse me so I can discuss a matter with the boss?"

Right after I finish speaking, a bell chimed across the hall. By the all-teeth smiles and whooping of the elder members, this must have been expected. But I wasn't warned. Intriguing. Why?

Meeting Gabriel's eyes across a few tables, he gives me a quick nod with a somewhat sad smile. Okay…that's reassuring...not. No, really, what?

"Welcome back gentlemen," comes the smooth voice of Giovanni from the upper balcony.

With everyone's rapt attention, he continues, "Today is a day of celebration. For today we welcome two more into our ranks officially. My son, Gabriel, and my nephew Ben. And so, bring in tonight's entertainment!"

At his call, the hall's double doors open, with a solid number of soldiers marching in parallel columns. They've been trained well, clearly, and make an imposing sight. More importantly, however, is what they're carrying in their hands.

In each hand they hold a chain, and in between their columns is a column of...girls and women, all with varying varieties of inhuman features, each with their hands chained apart and two chains attached to a metal collar on their neck, two soldiers to a girl.

What...is...this? Why? Wait a minute...he said they were the entertainment for the night. Oh god…

Taking a few deep breaths to steady myself and bracing myself against a pillar, while giving a fake yawn to throw off any thoughts on why I did so, I quickly glance around, and the lecherous grins on nearly everyone else only confirms my suspicions on what's going on.

I've doomed myself. There can be no salvation for my soul now.

Slavery. Fucking slavery. Undoubtedly, sex slaves, no other reason to use only females. Slowly moving into a corner, I place my head in my right hand.

Well, if I ever needed further proof I was on the wrong side, this is it. The very word slavery, so long an outlawed concept back home, feels like thorns on my tongue. _Mit ihrem eigenen blut werden sie bezahlen!_

My teething grinding, I force a smile as I stop my twitching hand halfway towards my weapon. Now is not the time. But, would I live with myself if I let this happen?

…

No. I refuse to accept this. This is…

Returning my attention to the women, I can see their terrified looks. The adults know what's about to happen, and have resigned to their fate. But a portion of the young girls, and by God, some of them can't be older than ten, seem to have no idea. What kind of world is this? Is this any different than where I came from, really? Why so young…

 _Kein fetzen der ehre!_

I swallow back some bile. What kind of psychos am I associating with? And the worst part is that I have no choice. Resisting it will only bring my death, and that's no help to anyone. No matter what, my hands are tied. I speak no evil.

Discretely shifting in my jacket to make sure my revolver is still in place, just in case, because hey you never know, I shift off to the side, closing my eyes and pretending this is all a bad dream.

I can't do anything. Conscience, directed towards myself, does make a coward of me.

 _Can't help or won't?_

Neither, because nothing is happening. A bell chimes, and a lock is opened. I hear no evil.

Nothing is going on, because if nothing is happening, then you have no obligation to help.

Ripping of fabric and screams.

It's just your imagination overachieving again, Ben. Nothing. Is. Happening. I see no evil.

Tears, crude comments, flesh on flesh.

Nothing is happening. ...Except it is, and I'm too much of a coward to even raise a finger in defense of the victims. Damn them. Damn me.

And if anyone notices me standing in the shadows at the back, well, they don't say a thing.

* * *

As I slowly and cautiously slink away, my hands shaking, I make my way towards the restroom. I need to get away from this, especially now that my stomach has decided to make its displeasure at my inaction clear.

I can still hear it all as I round a corner, out of sight. The cries for help that will go unanswered, the tears of pain as my...colleagues...vent their darkest urges, the crude commentary of a rapist, and perhaps most of all, the smell. A fetid concoction of blood, sweat and sex hangs over the area, thick like a fog.

A moment of forgetfulness combined with a rapidly chilling anger at everything that this behavior represents results in my slamming my fist into the restroom wall, the wine glass I was holding shattering in the impact.

Reaching down to clean it up a bit, I pull back as I hit one of the larger pieces, noticing the cut it made across my finger.

"Interesting…"

Picking it up, and cutting my fingers further in the process, I slip it into a reinforced pocket in my jacket. I didn't even know why I did it. It was just a sudden urge to pick up the jagged piece of glass and put it aside.

The pain from hitting the wall could distract me for only so long, though. Eventually, the sounds and smells came back to me. It was all enough to make me puke, but for appearance's sake, I hold on as best I can until I reach a stall, before I empty my stomach of its contents, followed by a bitter laugh.

It's as I stand that I hear the footsteps of someone else entering. Straightening my clothes, I walk over to the sinks. A moment later, the other man joins me. With a quick glance, I identify him. Andrei Karev, an utter creep who more closely resembles a willow stick. And a pedophile of the highest order. The young girls were probably personally chosen by him. Probably? Oh, who am I kidding? Certainly, they were selected by him.

"Hagen. Enjoying the festivities?"

I nod back, "Karev. And yes, they are quite...interesting, let us say?"

He gives me a scrutinizing eye, "I didn't see you in the crowd down there."

Oh shit. "That means nothing. You couldn't possible have been looking everywhere at once in that muddle."

"We both know you weren't in there, Hagen, don't do either of us a discredit via an obvious lie."

Feeling the metaphorical icy haze beginning to form around my mind, I put on my best smirk, snorting slightly, "Fair enough. I'll get my fill later. Potentially crossing swords isn't my style."

Glancing down, I can see the wounds on my hand bleeding a bit less now. Good, good.

Karev is glaring now, eyes shadowed, "I think you're an arrogant ass, Hagen, who thinks he's so far above us just because he's the boss' nephew. And one day, you'll see that you shouldn't have spurned my glorious gifts to Rocket. Watch your back."

Later, I would explain this as a calculated decision to remove a threat early, but in the moment, I'm both angry and scared. Scared that Karev had made it his mission to ruin me, and he had the means to do so.

And I had anger. I was angry at everything. Myself, this situation, him. It was just… everything. It had been building up like a pan of boiling water, and now my anger was beginning to overflow- to flood.

Reaching into my pocket, I wince slightly as I handle the glass shard. I grab his upper arm with my free hand, then I use the fact that I have a lower center of gravity than him and am just physically stronger to drag his stumbling form into a cubicle before…

Before I remember the highest screams, the young tears, young girls not even pre-teens being raped and their dignity stripped from them, never to return. Then I recall the adults, and how they at least had a chance of escaping or fighting back, but could still ultimately do nothing but lie there and take it. Time heals, they say, but some scars are too deep.

And then I almost calmly notice that it was this _bastard_ in front of me that had participated in it, and was actively behind it.

The world stills. Blinding light as far as far as the eye can see, a haze of cold. And then iron-scented crimson. My mind has never been clearer- my resolve never stronger. I grit my teeth in a silent scream as I wrench the glass shard from my pocket and jam the shard right into his throat, pulling it across and severing all his vitals.

"Even Hell would be too kind to you. You don't even deserve an afterlife at all."

His brown eyes dim as blood gushing from his severed artery splatters over my face and clothes, but in the moment, I don't care. All that matters is that one monster is dead at another's hand.

This is the scene Giovanni walks into- myself slowly backing away from the corpse, splattered in blood, with my hand bleeding out onto the floor.

* * *

 **US- ha. Hahaha. Hahahahaha. You wanted plot? You asked for shit to happen? You wanted an end to pointless slice of life and character interaction?**

 **Well, you got it.** _ **Be careful what you wish for.**_

 **DV- Exactly. We're jackass genies like that.**

 **US- all seriousness, this is a Change in story. The first arc was largely set up. It dealt with inserting us into the Pokegirls world, showed us realistically adapt, and served to show what each of our characters will be** _ **basically**_ **doing. That arc is over now, and our main characters can no longer deny or pretend that everything is alright. Because it isn't. The curtain is being drawn back, and they are starting to** _ **understand**_ **.**

 **And for the record, just to clear things up a little in case people are getting confused about our characters relative level of knowledge: Ben has full understanding of the Pokegirls lore and all the nitty gritty details about just how Bad everything is but is ignorant about where he is, while Joseph is still going in blind as to what he knows about the world. This may just cause problems for him someday…**

 **DV- Joseph knows he's in the Pokegirl universe, but doesn't have the meta-knowledge for that to mean much. Ben has the meta-knowledge, but not yet the realisation he should be using it. And that executive decision was basically to keep them relatively even, because of the meta-knowledge, Ben would snowball everything way faster on his own then Joe can. And having one character way ahead of the other is no fun to read given how we've set up the story.**

 **We only plan on doing a long AN like this at the end of an arc, so don't worry about slogging through them on that front.**

 **US- So yeah. Unbidden has ended with a bang, and properly kicked this story off. So look forwards to the next Arc- Promiscuous.**


	7. Promiscuous I: Carmine

_**Arc 2: Promiscuous I: Carmine**_

 **US- and thus begins arc 2, after a short break to get some planning and logistical stuff done. Last chapter we dealt with some… minor… changes to the tempo of this. Fun fact- we have a plot, and stuff is starting to slowly but surely happen to our protags. With this arc, the pace should hopefully pick up a little more.**

 **DV- Yep, just a minor tonal change. After all, we didn't limit our reader base by setting it at an 'M' rating for language, as we may have been able to squeak 'T' out of that. For those familiar with the analogy, the snowball finally started rolling. Arc 1 was about setting the scene and building it, and the final chapter of that arc saw it released.**

 **US- oh yeah! Onto this new arc! Just for the uncultured (Or those who don't care enough to look up obscure symbolism on Wikipedia), today's title, Carmine, is a shade of red often applied to describe blood during crime scenes investigations (According to the bare minimal of research on Wikipedia, anyway). Make of that what you will. The More You Know...**

 **Disclaimer: When life gives you lemons, make explosive lemon grenades. And when life** _ **refuses**_ **to give you the rights to a massive multi-million dollar franchise like Pokemon, then we shall** _ **take it**_ **.** _ **The revolution will be bloody and magnificent!**_ **But by the end, we will FINALLY own Pokemon… and may even get that Gen IV remake we've been begging to own for years. Ha. Fat chance.**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Ben?"

Slowly turning to look at Giovanni, blood dripping from my body, most of it not mine, I freeze, much like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

Because there are some things that can't be reversed. Some lines from which there is no return. And taking a life is one. On the other hand, it's not like it wasn't deserved. But it deserved to be recognised- I had just killed someone.

Karev's death could be justified. I won't feel bad for him. Hate is my sword, spite my shield, and denial my armor. But can I get out of this? It looks pretty damning. Me, a corpse and bloody clothes.

Giovanni pinches the bridge of his nose, waving his hand vaguely, "Really? Not even six hours? I'm getting too old to deal with this crap. Go take a shower and get some clean clothes from the storeroom, then meet me in my office. This needs to be dealt with _now_."

Uh. Well then. I somehow expected worse. Hell- I'll take that out.

* * *

Letting the hot water run over me, tainted red, I give a bitter laugh. Karev is dead. Dead. That sicko is gone forever. As a first responder (Well, former nowadays), he's hardly the first person I've watched die, but it's...it's different when you're the killer.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish."

The scent of blood, thick with iron, once again reaches my nose as the blood in my hair, sticky in a macabre imitation of hair gel, finally begins to disperse.

Soon, there will be little trace on my person a murder ever happened, minus the cuts on my hand, but those could have been from anything.

Walking down the darkened hallway as fast as I can without drawing even more attention to myself, I mutter, "How easily a life is snuffed from the world. Like a candle. Is that all we are then?"

Readjusting the temporary clothes, I enter Giovanni's office, asking, "You wanted to speak to me, uncle?"

"Shut the door. Were you followed?"

As I push the heavy doors shut, throwing the latch on it for good measure, I give a shrug, "Not that I was aware of, but I admit, I wasn't paying the best attention. Is it that important anyway? Not like people will think you having a private meeting with your nephew is suspicious."

He pushes a stack of papers off to the side, looking much older for a moment, before saying, "I knew this would come eventually. Since you and Karev first met, there's been a betting pool on long it would take before it came to blows. No one thought you would murder him on your inauguration night, not even me."

Sitting in a chair and fiddling my fingers for a moment, I state, "I'm not sorry if I've caused you trouble. Karev got everything he deserved."

I stand, just shy of shouting, "Seriously! What the hell was with allowing him his demented fantasies?!"

"Sit. Down. Ben. Calm yourself. You're smart. We both know that being in charge results in having to do things that aren't pleasant to keep things cohesive. This is actually rather good. I'm meeting with you right after Karev is killed? Even if everyone doesn't know for sure, it'll pretty much be an open secret that you killed him. It's a sign. That's good, for the most part. If anyone had any doubts about your ability to be one of us, well, they'll be gone now. That is good. But…"

I hesitantly probe, "But?"

Giovanni looks around the room for a moment, sighing before saying, "Karev had allies, close associates, and even I was not privy to all his contacts. They won't openly move against you, some not at all, because that would bring my wrath, but expect little bits of sabotage or someone giving the Jennies an anonymous tip about any suspicious activity."

Brilliant. Just great. What was that old phrase, 'after victory, tighten your armor,' or something like that? And so, now I have to dedicate time to tracking down rogue elements. Why me?

Giovanni leans back in his chair, slowly rolling a cigar in his hands before offering, "I suppose I have been lax. I made assumptions on similarities between here and wherever you are from. Having observed you for several weeks, I believe I have identified at least the most egregious of them. I...apologise. There are things I should have made sure you were aware of first. I would expect that to have caused much of the current predicament we now find ourselves in."

I sigh, "This is all going to be a pain, isn't it? Maybe if I just wait for them to screw up? Catch them then? I have little interest in seeking out people who want to eliminate me."

"Perhaps, but that has it's own issues. It'll be easier certainly, and makes sure you have the right targets. But who knows how long that will take and the damage to you or Katsumi in the meantime?"

Dammit. How could I forget, even with so much going on right now? I'm not just responsible for my own well-being anymore. I can't pull some of the same tricks I would if there was no potential collateral. Ugh… .

Leaning back in the chair and crossing my legs, I contemplate for a minute. What should I do here? What can I do?

…

You know what, fuck it, I'll talk to Katsumi later. So, back on track.

"You still with me, Ben?"

Giving a small smile to Giovanni, I bring my attention back to my current situation..

Readjusting in the chair slightly, I sigh, "Yeah, sorry about that. Bad habit at times. Actually...do you mind if I ask you about a few things?"

He smiles benignly at me, asking, "You can talk to me about whatever you'd wish."

I'm impressed he can say that with a straight face given what just happened. Still, he has an angle. And this might be a good opportunity to further his trust in me if I come to him for mundane advice on things.

"Well," I start, before looking around quickly, "My home has a few similarities, quite a few actually, but the point is that there's plenty of differences as well, and I realise, now that I almost certainly have enemies, I should probably get it all cleared up."

"In retrospect, this is something we should have done some time ago. But we can no more change the past than man can walk on the moon."

I want to snark that reaching the moon _is_ something that was accomplished in my world, but it wouldn't really be helpful.

Now, what to ask first...well, "I've had time to look over maps and the like, but the lands are unfamiliar to me and I have yet to leave the city. That will inevitably change, I'm sure. Despite this, I don't know much about culture and the like."

"The answer to your question is complex. As I'm sure you'd say if the situation was reversed, culture is not something that can be...taught overnight."

I have to concede that, "Very true. Still, I have to be brought up to speed with all reasonable haste, lest others get suspicious."

Giovanni turns away, presumably looking at one of his cabinets filled with trinkets, before stating, "I agree. And that would be a disaster."

He sighs and continues, looking about a decade older for a moment, "You have filled your assumed identity so totally that it can be easy, even for me, to remember the truth. In only releasing choice information about you, others were left to make their own assumptions about you. I neglected to consider the possibility of significant differences between wherever you came from and here besides what might have benefited me. Even when you were reshuffled into a different role, figuring out and correcting your knowledge was left by the wayside. While you have done an admirable job in realising such and keeping it to yourself, it cannot continue that way forever. Even the best of us will slip and fall eventually. And getting John a new apprentice he likes as much as you would be such a pain."

That explains it, at least partially. Despite his clearly fake sentimentality, because no real crime don would care like that, it explains things. If he's to be believed, I'm currently considered a valuable asset of sorts. Or at least one that would be difficult or annoying to replace. And thus it would take less net effort to bring me up to speed as opposed to another option. It's a modicum of safety, for now.

He turns back towards me, interlocking his fingers in front of his face, before questioning, "I've been keeping tabs on you, as I do all my subordinates. And I've noticed where I think the gap is. What we have here that you didn't before. If I'm wrong, we have only wasted time. In your previous experiences, does the term 'pokegirls' mean anything to you?"

Well then. That explains it. Actually no, that explains just about _everything_. All the similarities with Pokemon with enough differences to discount them as coincidences due to the conspicuous lack of Pokemon. Because if he wasn't lying to me, and there's no reason to do so here, he has more to gain by being honest with me, I was...really fucking blind.

Holy shit. I mean, I had the clues in front of me this whole bloody time. Why did I not put them together? It's not like I didn't have just about every clue I could ever need or something.

"Fuck. Fuck. No- really. Fuck everything."

Standing up and beginning a slow pace around the room, I grind my teeth in frustration. Superpowered women, small containment spheres and _Nurse Joy and Jennies?_ Of fucking course it's bloody Pokegirls.

On the one hand, it's nice to know the one piece of the puzzle that finally lets me see what the image is. On the other, there are few worse off Pokemon AU's to live in. Coincidence my ass! I am so…

I toss my hands into the air, "Agh!"

Giovanni is looking at my nonsensical pacing with a bemused expression, "Might I ask what's troubling you so?"

I give him a half-hearted glare before stating, "Just annoyed at myself. I should have figured out the clues faster. But I was prideful. Coincidences, I told myself. It couldn't possible happen, I said. Even were I to accept them, there was just as great a chance of it being a drug induced delusion or a particularly vivid dream than _this_!"

I trail off, "Is this how Neo felt when Morpheus revealed the existence of the Matrix? That everything you _thought_ you knew and figured out is wrong? That there's a whole 'nother set of rules to work off?"

"I'm afraid that's a reference I do not understand."

Because Pokegirls, despite being a somewhat interesting discussion of philosophy, would...does...suck to live in. Or at least it will? I really need to get a handle on what was going on in the world right now. Flying blind was clearly not working out.

Turning away from him, I say, "Tsk. Of course not. Things are different here. And yet, not. Still, at the end of the day, I'm in a better position than I could be, than I perhaps deserve to be. And despite my thoughts on the situation, this is my situation."

No hope.

I continue, "I'm a criminal now, not that I mind, but they say crime never pays. Which is of course untrue, but I'd like to not make the mistake of believing myself infallible. One day the bells will probably toll for me."

No love.

Furthering, I state, "In a world of slavery. Sure, not all of us are racists...sexists...not quite sure on which term best refers to the predicament in this world concerning _Pokegirls_ , actually, who treat them terribly, but slavery is well….yeah. It was outlawed over a century ago where I'm from. Is any love developed from slavery tainted by Stockholm syndrome despite the genetically coded need?"

"Stockholm syndrome?" He questions.

"...It's complicated overall, but the easy version is that someone in a form of captivity against their will develops affection for their captor. It's quite odd."

No glory.

Because pit fights aren't glorious, even with animals. With people who I may eventually care about, certainly not. In that sense I'm lucky I have a job, I won't have to run the gyms and battle others to scrape up just enough to get by.

Because Pokegirls had a lot of extremely nasty elements, some of them closer to deities. I'll have to cross-check my knowledge, whatever I can remember now that I know what to look for, which is a tad faded but still mostly usable. I know things. Or more specifically, I have a general idea of the lore which may help a bit, and I have a good handle on the general conventions and societal quirks that this world operates on. That will make all the difference.

Imagine if I had no idea what I was doing? Oh man, that would suck. Getting stuck in a world whose conventions you don't know would shoot up the 'Just save yourself the embarrassment and commit Seppuku' list.

Still, despite that, the probability is that at the end, I'll end up roadkill with not even a footnote to my name in history.

No happy ending.

* * *

It was with heavy eyes that I looked out the window of my apartment the morning after, and the inevitable hangover headache from the 'festivities' didn't make anything better. How did I even get back here last night?

Oh yeah. After finishing the... _enlightening_...talk with Giovanni last night, he gave me a briefcase and got me a cab. Told me to open the case tomorrow morning. Which is now I guess.

That's the problem with alcohol, you have to face reality eventually, and the hangover just makes it worse. Because, for worse, this was my reality now. A post-apocalypse world of ruin where slavery is common, encouraged and humanity survives because the legendaries are too busy fighting each other to annihilate humanity all at once. The only thing that would make this worse is if this was also a Warhammer 40K cross somehow.

And yet, it was humanity that brought this world about. Admittedly the how's and why's were another really long story altogether, but if this was the 'canonical' Pokegirls world, then it was _humans_ that made Pokegirls and caused this entire mess. For we have always been our greatest enemy. I think the original authors' were probably Planet of the Apes fans.

Sighing, I recall a quote I was always somewhat fond of, but seems particularly pertinent now in...light of recent evidence, "Human beings are a disease, a cancer of this planet."

Perhaps. Perhaps not. Then again, cancer is rather hard to totally get rid off, so it's not the worst thing to be in a world like this.

With great effort, I haul myself up onto the couch, the briefcase flying through the air barely guided by my hand and landing on the table with a thud.

A slender hand places itself on my shoulder, "Something bothering you dear?"

I stop myself from shivering slightly. Her insistence on using such terms of endearment when we've not known each other that long was kinda creepy in a sense. Yes, she's my fiance, but still. Ah well, the less I have to hear my new name the better. I don't much mind it, but there's something about being someone else that I've yet to work around totally at times like this, when I'm at my most vulnerable.

Gratefully taking the cup of green tea she brought to me, I let it warm my hands for a moment, "Thank you. Also, no, nothing is wrong. I think. Just musing."

As Katsumi sits down and leans on me, she persists, "Would you like a second opinion?"

She's trying, I know. Yet I can't share. It's an Outside Context Problem, and Giovanni and I will take my origins to the grave.

"I..Uncle Gio gave this to me last night. Said it was important and I should open it this morning. I just…things happened last night. And I'm not sure I'm comfortable with them," I state with a seriousness contrasting my fallen face.

Katsumi nods slightly and places our respective tea cups on the table before leaning back into the couch, dragging me with her as she melds onto my side, hand on my chest, "Tell me. It's clearly bothering you. Holding it in will just make it worse."

I sigh. She's not going to let me up until I tell her, is she? Taking another look, my frown deepens. Nope, she's still waiting.

I look out the window. Given the position of the sun, I'd say about ten in the morning, "Karev died last night."

"And?"

I start and look at her in surprise. She continues, "Well, everybody knew the two of you pretty much hated each other from the get-go. Why is this bothering you?'

"Normally I wouldn't. But he was killed. By me. And well… ."

Katsumi wiggles herself in closer to me, "Oh Ben. I can't say I understand, but...how did you kill him?"

With an overly long look at the cuts on my hand, I ask, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Do you truly think me so weak?"

At that, I come up short. Giving it a thought, I decide that there's no real reason to hide the truth and say solemnly, "I took a broken piece of glass and shredded his throat."

Because when dealing with rough, jagged cutting tools, 'shred' is usually more accurate than 'slice.'

As the sun climbs higher towards high noon, we shift a bit, and she ends up half on top of me. It used to bother me, but it's actually rather comforting these days.

She nuzzles her head in on my shoulder, nearly whispering into my ear, "What aren't you telling me? That thing that's bothering you the most?"

With my free hand, I slip my silver cross out from under my shirt, holding it with my left. To tell her would be to admit the sin, but God already knows anyway. Perhaps there's a special section of Hell for those that sinned via the murder of other sinners. I hope so.

Watching it dangle in the near-noon sun, shadow cast, I look away in shame, saying, "I...I enjoyed it. His helpless face, so like his victims, when I grabbed him and dragged him in, the same level of fear he's inflicted back on him as I moved in. Watching the light fade from his eyes, knowing he'd never hurt anyone again. I enjoyed it all. How do I live with that? What does that make me?"

In response, Katsumi swings a leg over me, straddling me before practically laying on top of me while catching me in a passionate kiss.

I get the message, and in response I simply wrap my arms around her in a hug which she returns after we run out of oxygen. We stay like that for a little bit.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"Heeellllloooo people!" The joyous cry accompanied the living freight train like a warcry, as Whitney blatantly ignored all rules about both 'calling ahead before coming over' and 'knocking first' and invaded my home. She immediately noted myself and Sophie in the midst of our breakfasts, and promptly pulled out a chair for herself. She also shamelessly stole my last slice of toast. "How's it going!?"

"A lot better before you dropped in unannounced." I grumbled, lamenting the loss of both my peace and quiet _and_ my toast.

"But then it wouldn't be a _surprise_ check up!" She declared happily, and began digging into the food she stole. "Who knows what you two could have been doing while I wasn't around! I had to come over for my darling sister's sake, if anything!"

… we all knew she was really here hoping to either catch us in a compromising position and tease us about it, or just to subject us to her normal brand of teasing.

"It's _really_ too early in the morning for this shit." For the record, it was half ten, but for me that _was_ early. "And I still haven't found a supplier for proper teabags yet."

So sue me for being grumpy and tired- Johto is a Pokemon version of Japan, so naturally favours a very different style of tea. It is also immensely difficult trying to find the tea you are looking for when asking for Earl Grey prompts requests about foreign nobility, and all my favorite British blends are likely named something radically different here.

And no. I can't wake myself up with Coffee. Because it tastes terrible.

"And you, sister mine?" Whitney pressed her Sentret sibling.

"You're embarrassing." she finally settled on saying, with red face.

"Aww, you know you love me. Hey Joe, did you know that when Sophie was smaller and more adorable she used to ask to be an only child for Christmas?"

I turned to Sophie to offer her my sympathy and agreements, but Sophie was too busy looking away with the massive blush on her face to recognise my silent support. "That was _once_." she muttered softly.

"In all seriousness though, how are things going?" Whitney asked. "It's been like a week since you two first got together, and I haven't seen you since then, so tell me _everything_."

"Well, we moved out of the hotel, as you can see." I gestured to the slightly shabby (And most importantly, cheap) one bedroom apartment we were within. "We've settled in nicely, and luckily enough we both get along fine."

"It's not bad here. We've found all the shops, and have all our basic living necessities." Sophie basically summarised.

"More importantly, how are things between… well, y'know… " Whitney trailed off, gesturing at us to continue, obviously expecting more.

I deliberately missed the conversation cue. "Ahh! Between our eating habits? Luckily Sophie likes western style dishes too so I haven't been forced to adapt to the local cuisine, while she also likes Italian- sorry, I mean _Atlo Marean_ \- style food, so I could even cook sometimes too. She's _trying_ to convert me, but we both know she isn't exactly trying."

"Muuuu~~~" the Gym leader stomped her foot beneath the table petulantly, "That isn't what I wanted and you know it! Give me the gossip already! How are things _between the two of you_?"

Whooo boy, is that a loaded question.

Me and Sophie looked at each other, and in a non-verbal conversation we quickly came to the same agreement. "It's all fine." we said together.

Whitney was non-plussed. "That's it? It's fine? C'mon sis! Give me the juicy details! How is he in the sack!?"

"F-fine." Sophie stuttered, and looked away. I smiled a little at that- Sophie was most definitely covering for me. "He's fine."

Here I saw a sly smile slide its way onto her features. Clearly Whitney, troll that she was, was not satisfied with such a boring answer. "So… what's your favorite position when doing-"

Enough was enough, and she'd gone too far. My chair scraped loudly as I pushed it away. "We said. It. Is. Fine. Okay?" I emphasised. "We're taking things naturally, so just leave well enough and alone and we'll all be happy, okay?"

The pinkette looked ready to press on, but upon seeing the uncomfortable shuffling of Sophie's sweater covered hands beneath the table relented.

"Fine. We can stick to boring conversation… you prudes. Happy now?"

"Much." Sophie agreed. "S-so, Sister, how has your week been?"

"Urgggh! So long! So hard! Why did I become a Gym Leader anyway!?" Whitney grumbled, then began to go off on a rant I barely half listened to. I was far too relieved that me and Sophie had escaped our interrogation intact to pay attention.

Because really, the relationship between me and Sophie was _not_ one either of us really wanted to get into with other people. Sophie because she is shy, and me because I feel awkward and marginally-angry-as-hell about the whole fucking topic.

After our massive argument when Sophie tried to have sex with me, Sophie had thankfully not brought the matter back up again- though clearly my words still affected her, as an awkward air always came up between us every time we strayed too close to the topic or she had to fall asleep with me. Hell, if it wasn't for a double bed being cheaper and thrown in with the apartment, I would have insisted upon a pair of single beds.

Either way, while it could be awkward as hell sometimes, it could have been way worse. When I managed to forget about the 'Tamer/Pokegirl' thing, times between us were pretty chill. We went shopping together, cooked together, and even watched shitty tv shows together (Now if only every sci fi and fantasy show we watched didn't include enough uncensored sex scenes to make HBO blush to its roots). I had also read a few fiction books from the local library on the recommendation of Sophie, and had also noticed a scary large amount of smut everywhere.

So yeah… things had been okay.

"URRRGGHHH!" I heard an especially large sigh from Whitney which dragged me back into the conversation the sisters were having about Whitney's job. "It's gonna be MONTHS before the prices settle back down again!"

" _Hang on a sec… prices… settle down…"_ '

"Whitney, what do you mean by that? Back up a bit."

SHe glared at me. "Were you even paying attention or are you just really slow in the mornings?"

I paused for a moment, before answering, "Yes."

"Fine, I'll give you the cliffnotes. Be grateful for my magnanimous generosity." I rolled my eyes. "So yeah, I just got some shit news and it's going to add TONNES of extra work to my job. I am NOT looking forwards to the stress of the coming months."

"Why? What's happened?" I asked.

"Only the stars aligning all at once to spit on us with all the misfortune they could spare at once!" she despaired, slamming her head onto the table so strongly my cereal spoon rattled from the impact. "Firstly, deliveries from Azalea Town have stopped because all the Tamers are too busy dealing with the Rocket cabel there rousing the Slowpoke species over there into a furious frenzy. Hell, Rocket in general are just being a _pain in the ass_ because they're recruiting like mad and clearly _something_ is going down soon!"

She took a deep breath, and groaned loudly. " _Then_ we have the food shortages in Cherrygrove because the harvest over there has been _terrible_ this year, and because of all the swarming happening over there. And just to add the proverbial cherry to the shitty cake, Jasmine's had a bad couple of fishing months so she's raising prices on exports to counteract this, _fuck_ how equally screwed everyone else seems to be!"

"Ouch." I winced. Any one of those things seemed like a troubling for the leader of a city to face, and to have all three come at once likely did make Whitney feel like the universe was taking a dump on her. "So… prices?"

"FUCKED!" Whitney shouted into the table (As her head was still pressed against it). "Grain prices are up by 150 percent, fruit's up by 60, veg by 65, fish is 60 and meats have risen up to 40! It's ridiculous, is what it is! And that's just the _food_. The ramifications of this are gonna hit _everything_ , and will still be smacking me in the face months after this mess is sorted out. And it's _me_ who everyone is going to complain to!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sophie said. "It's bad for everyone. The people who will go hungry, and the leader that they complain to."

"Good point. We're gonna starve, aren't we?" I voiced aloud. "Barely surviving as it is. Looks like we're gonna have to swap to the BB&SC diet."

Despite her intense frustration, Whitney perked up. "Diet?"

"BB&SC- Baked Beans and Soup Cans." I nodded my head sagely. "If we also murder hobos and cook their remains we could perhaps even keep up our present standards of life."

"This isn't funny." Sophie reminded me sharply. "Even with the money in the bank, we'll be struggling."

I sobered quickly. "Yeah. I know. Not a laughing matter. Still, that's what I do. I snark. When the going gets tough, and things are just generally bad, I try to make shitty jokes to distract me from the fact that _holy hell the universe is a scary place, everyone is alone and we exist only to fail to find meaningful purpose in our empty lives and then we all die_."

Even with her face in the table, Whitney had a way of making herself look really incredulous. "Can you go back to shitty jokes, please? It's too early in the morning for suicidally depressing nihilism."

"It's _always_ too early for nihilism." said Sophie.

"So yeah. That's why I make shitty jokes. Because, dayam, this is shit." and it really was. Money was short to begin with, and now food prices would be going through the roof. This would hit us especially hard as Pokegirls (And consequently Sophie) eat way more than normal.

"That's sort of why I dropped in here unannounced like this. To let you know beforehand." she offered an apologetic smile. "The public will be keeping a real close eye on me in the future, so it seemed like giving you some forewarning to stock up on stuff now before the real shortages start cropping was the least I could do."

"Thanks, Whitney." I smiled gratefully. "At least we had some notice. Plus, we have the money you gave as a 'gift' to me, so we won't starve immediately."

"I know. It still pisses me off that I'll have to be more cautious about giving you funds now." she sighed. "Considering I'm the literal Big Cheese for Goldenrod, it's really sad just how little power I can actually flex when I actually need it."

Sophie got out of her chair, and gave her sister a light hug from behind- nestling her sisters head in the crook of her neck. "It's okay, sis. We'll be okay. We're tough, after all. We'll all be alright."

Whitney enjoyed the hug for a few moments, before sighing happily. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for the cool down hug- really needed it."

"No problem." She replied, releasing her, and going back to her own seat.

"So… what now?" I asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Well, not _all_ is lost." Whitney said. "I might not look it, but I _do_ have some brains up in here." she rapped her skull lightly. "And I can be quite dependable when I want to be. After all, I already have an idea of how to get you through this mess."

"Ohhh." Sophie said softly, and her ears drooped. I think she had a good idea of what Whitney was suggesting (Even if I didn't), and didn't seem very enthusiastic about the idea.

"Yup. Your _present_ paycheck is insufficient, but your _potential_ paycheck is. And the easiest way for a Tamer to raise their cash intake, aside from employing themselves and their Pokegirls in additional jobs, is to take on the Gym Challenge- to visit Pokegirl Gyms and obtain badges from them."

"I don't mind _that_ bit." Sophie muttered worriedly.

"What's the other bit?" I asked.

"Well, you and Sophie can challenge me to a battle. But since we're siblings I can't _actually_ throw the match or everyone will throw a hissy fit. And while Sophie is good, and I've personally trained her a bit, she's a bit out of shape-"

"Hey." Sophie protested weakly, and pulled her form-masking sweatshirt down even more.

"- and she isn't exactly a battling species either. So yeah, if you want a quick win and a quick buck then you'll need to raise your Team's overall ' _power level'._ "

"Byyyyy…" I gestured for her to continue impatiently.

"She means we need to recruit." Snapped Sophie, cutting her big sister off before she could even start. "She wants you to 'Tame' another Pokegirl so your power level is higher. Understand?"

I paled. Whitney wanted me to get another Pokegirl. To serve as _Tamer_ to another one. When I was still regretting becoming the Tamer of the Pokegirl I presently had (And was basically ignoring what I was meant to be doing to her), and was still really unused to this whole Taming business "Oh."

"What's with those looks!?" Protested Whitney. "It won't be too bad! Look, I know it's a little soon, but we both knew that there would be a strong possibility that you'd someday need to deal with other Pokegirls. Tamers have _four_ Pokegirls on average, anyway."

"I just…" Sophie began nervously, no doubt struggling to find words. Afterall, how do you explain to your own sister that you've been lying to her about the progression of your relationship with your Tamer, and that he was basically a failure at his job by their archaic and bullshit societal standards? And how do you explain why adding _another_ girl to the mix was a terrible, _terrible_ idea, without giving away the former problem entirely?

"I don't think Joseph is ready for another Pokegirl…" announced the Sentret, before adding on for good measure "... and I wanted to have him to myself for a bit longer, y'know?"

Whitney rolled her eyes. "It's not too bad adding a third person you know. Why, when me, Maisie and Clara first got together…"

"Eww." Sophie squicked. "I don't want to hear about what you get up to in the bedroom."

Another eye roll. After that though, Serious!Whitney was back in the room, and was legitimately trying to get her sister into a threesome. " _Fuck my life."_

"Fine." Eyeroll. "Look, the point I'm making is that you need to get used to this _eventually_. And there aren't many options open to you. It's not ideal, but taking on the Gym Challenge and getting a second Pokegirl is really the easiest way for you. Admittedly you'll likely need to earn one or two extra badges to compensate for having a third eater in the household, but by going out of Goldenrod you'll also be further away from the food shortages. So yeah- win-win."

"I know _objectively_ it's a good idea…" the Pokegirl began, but she knew how _literally_ bad an idea it was.

"Hey, how come I don't get an opinion in this?" I asked, raising a hand.

"Lifelong blackmail." she reminded me with a finger waggle. "So sit down, shut up, and tame who I tell you to."

Well, when she put it that way… "Yes Ma'am."

Sophie's face was funny to observe as she quickly flitted from annoyance, to depression, to exasperation and finally into resignation. "I guess… there really isn't a choice."

"Not really," Whitney shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Have someone picked out, then?" I asked her.

"Nope. I'm not that cruel. Here." she reached into her horrible pink handbag, and pulled out a sealed envelope, "Tomorrow is the seasonal bonding faire, held once every three months. Pokegirls who find themselves without a Tamer due to either misfortune or circumstance, ranch owners looking to sell reared Pokegirls from the wild and other Tamers looking to lessen their roster all attend to sell, trade and buy Pokegirls."

"A slave ring?" I asked in disgust.

"A _faire_." Whitney reaffirmed her word choice. Either way, if it looks like a ducklett, walks like a ducklett and quacks like a ducklett, then it is probably a ducklett. " _And that is a slave auction."_

"Anyway," Whitney pressed on before I could continue inquiring about the topic (Perhaps sensing it would become increasingly heated if we continued), "I'm not _that_ big of a bitch, so I'll give you a chance to pick out someone by yourselves. In that envelope is letter of recommendation from me. Take it to a Breeder of some kind, or pretty much anyone that's selling, and they'll let you take any Pokegirl of your choice. So yeah, go wild, and make sure to pick someone strong enough to look like they could maybe defeat my badass self." Here she finished with a confident wink, before offering the letter to me.

" _At least I have the choice to pick, I guess."_ I couldn't keep the frown off my face though, and couldn't bring myself to take the letter either.

Sophie could tell I wasn't going to, and so instead grabbed it off her sister on my behalf instead. "Thanks for giving us the choice, sister."

"No probs! I'll always do my best for you after all!" Whitney's smile was genuine, and her adoring gaze real. She truly thought giving her little sister a ticket to buy a slave to share her bedroom with was 'doing her best'.

" _You know nothing Joseph. Don't judge. Wait and see first."_ I tried to force my slumbering anger down, and barely succeeded. I knew better than to get my hopes up though.

"Joseph!" Whitney suddenly began, forcing me to snap to attention.

"Y-yes!?" I burbled, wondering if I was about to be called out for my apparent disgust for her actions.

"Don't feel too guilty about this, okay?" She offered a radiant smile. "I give you my permission and blessing and know that you'll still treat my Sophie right, even with another girl."

I tried to return her happiness with a shaky smile of my own. " _I won't feel_ too _guilty about this. Because I really don't think I_ can _be too guilty in a world like this. Not when circumstances here seem to be forcing me closer and closer to immortality despite every attempt on my part to do otherwise… and making it seem oh so reasonable as I'm dragged into my own personal hell."_


	8. Promiscuous II: Maroon

_**Arc 2: Promiscuous II: Maroon**_

 **US- here we are again. Not much to say this time (I know, pretty funny considering our normal length of AN). I can say that I've been looking forwards to writing this arc, and that consequently I hope you enjoy some of the things we have in store for you...**

 **DV- Hehehehhehehe. It'll be a good time. Also, I'm fond of meaningful names. Make of** _ **that**_ **what you will. This chapter is important to the plot in a serious way. Skip it and the rest won't make sense.**

 **US- Honestly,** _ **all**_ **our chapters are important in some way, or we wouldn't include them. Build up and character interaction are our bread and butter, in a character driven narrative…**

 **So, just to finish this off, let's talk colour. This time, the main symbolism behind the colour we're using this chapter is "controlled action and thoughtfulness". Or perhaps, the absence of it? Who really knows...**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon. And we don't own Pokegirls either (I know for a fact I would have likely considered internet Seppuku had I been directly responsible for the idea of the latter- US).**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

I'd been putting it off, and couldn't really afford to put it off. Knowing my 'boss' he would want me to get on task as quickly as humanly possible- and he had left me a single item with the intent for me to check it out as soon as possible. Therefore, I decided it was time to open the briefcase. Inside, I took note of its contents, and I grab the top paper. Giovanni's handwriting upon it, hastily written.

"He wants what?"

I shrug, picking up the two tickets that were under the note, "I'm being 'punished' for Karev's murder. It was deserved, but you can't simply have these matters brushed aside. Apparently we've been assigned to deliver these ledgers to a client in Sinnoh. But Uncle Gio could have been a bit more subtle. I'll tell you more once we're underway. Boat leaves tonight, so we probably need to pack light, not that that's hard for us."

She gives an eyeroll before grabbing a backpack, "Let's get moving then. We're gonna be cutting it close as it is."

Nodding, I grab my own and began to take stock of everything I might need. Stuffing it with everything I might need, I notice Katsumi doing the same. I'm glad she's comfortable enough with me to not be as formal as when we met. Then again, I eye our matching gold bands, marriage has a way of doing that to people. Usually.

"All set," she calls from across the room.

That...that was quick. Aren't women supposed to take forever to get ready? Whatever, I'm not going to complain. The faster I skip town, the more time I minimize the possibility of any 'unfortunate' accidents happen to me at the hands of Karev's supporters- those people Giovanni had implied wouldn't be very happy with my actions, and the main reason I was skipping town to begin with.

Locking the apartment behind us and slipping the keys into my pocket, we walk the relatively short distance to the docks. Sent off to unknown...well, unappreciated lands. But this gives me some freedom, for a time at least.

As we sit down in the small room granted to us on the three-day trip over, I finally remember that I should probably acquire a crucial piece of information.

As casually as I can, I begin, "So, I've been rather busy lately...and somewhat neglectful of crucial information...yeah… . Anyway, the point being that I never actually bothered to get your...what do you prefer? Type? Species?"

She sits down opposite me, staring at me unblinking while tilting her head with a frankly creepy smile, before stating in an overly sweet tone that lets me know exactly how she feels about that, "Why I thought you'd never ask! It's only been, what, _several months_ since we met? That's no time at all! Nope! Not in the slightest!" Oh great, she was getting sarcastic now, "Didn't ask when we first met, did you? Didn't think to question me about after you deflowered me, really?"

I avert my eyes at that one. Yep, dropped the ball there. I really should have figured out the Pokegirls plot twist sooner, especially as it's not like I can claim I was still missing crucial puzzle pieces to figure it all out. I had them all by then. It was just pride and self-enforced delusion that stopped me from putting one and one together. Still, I have no desire to be stuck in a loveless marriage where both parties take issue with each other for all time. And despite any misogyny about places in a relationship, at the end of the day, I'm the one who fucked it up, intentional or not. My mistake made, and I can't foist this onto someone else. Well, not reasonably.

Reaching over and taking her hands in mine, I bow my head, "I...I understand I have erred. It is a mark of shame that my uncle had to explain such to me before I realized it. As such, I will not ask for your forgiveness, as I have done nothing to earn it."

When in doubt, give them what they want. Now, how should I go about fixing my error… . And she still hasn't answered my question. Well, not going to get it now.

She makes a show of looking down her nose at me, "No, you haven't. But you can start by unpacking and then getting me some food, since we didn't have time to grab anything substantial on the way out."

I grumble a bit half-heartedly under my breath, but my annoyance is tempered by the fact that I do kinda deserve it, just not for the exact reasons she thinks. And what can I do? It's not it's anything particularly serious or embarrassing she's asking of me. Better to get this all cleared up as neatly as possible.

Deciding to see how far I can push my luck, because playing with fire is a totally safe and child-friendly idea, "Alright, alright. You know, you still didn't answer-"

"Larvitar."

"-my question. Wait what did you say?"

Katsumi gives me a look of annoyance, saying, "Larvitar. That's my species currently, until I evolve. I'm quite close, another battle or a few spars should do it."

Racking my brain for information on Larvitar, with a few useful notes remembered, I muse out loud, "Well, that's cool. Strong species. Wouldn't have expected that given your disposition though…"

That does explain why she's so much heavier than me despite having a good figure and being slightly shorter than me.

She gives me a stepford-smile, "I'm sorry, what was that you said about me dear?"

I cough slightly, stating, "Oh, nothing you need to be concerned with. Just me musing."

We both look at each other, though neither of us meets the others eyes.

"If you say so dear."

Further crisis potentially avoided for now. I hope. Because this whole thing is exhausting. Between all the learning I have to do, and also trying to make this work, I've had better times. But it's not like any of this is avoidable. If it was, I wouldn't be here in the first place.

Leaving her in the room to her own devices, I walk down the halls looking for wherever they serve food in this place. I stumble a tad as the passenger barge lurches into the bay as we depart before I regain my balance and continue onwards.

And...despite my newfound revelation about the world...wait a minute. She said her species was Larvitar, nor does she have any reason to lie. And her feature match up with that, mostly. But Giovanni said this was _Pokegirls_. That doesn't add up, since every species in THAT series included a stupid sex pun in the name somewhere...

Muttering to myself, I state, "It looks like I might have to extend my trip and do more digging than I would have liked. Troublesome…"

When I first heard Pokegirls from Giovanni, I...well, happy would be severely over exaggerating, but at least I had a decent level of meta-knowledge, or so I thought. If it's some hybrid of Pokegirls and normal Pokemon, however? That changes things, and I'm not quite sure how.

And yet...I still don't know why I'm here, "Why why why? Do I have a purpose to fulfil? Random chance? A whim of God?"

Standing on the deck and leaning on the railing, I prop up my head with my hand, staring at the setting sun. The vivid colors run, awash in the sky and sea. And as pretty as it is, I'd rather not think on symbolism.

Setting suns are the mark of endings. As horrid as Imperial Japan was by its end, choosing the opposite in a rising sun was a smart choice. Though… .

Removing my right hand from my head, I slowly use my left to trace over the partially healed wounds. Yes, I can see how this might be an ending. Those feelings of power and hatred, that you get to choose whether someone lives or dies, are in their own way intoxicating.

And, well, that should scare me. It does, from a certain perspective.

The Bible is full of struggle and triumph over evil. As long as I continue aiming at evil...it doesn't make me evil.

Right?

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

I had tried to be positive. I really had. It had literally been my new year's resolution to try and stop jumping to conclusions and actually figure out my situation before stubbornly latching onto an obviously wrong idea. Now, this was often less successful than fulfilled, but I _tried_.

And no matter how I looked at it, this faire I was attending to seek a second Pokegirl, was a Slave Festival.

" _I said it before. If it looks like a Ducklett…"_

From the left to right, up and down, corner to corner, it was a god damned duck. Look at it from the right angle and it's a nice, plush, huggable duck. From the other, it's a mangled corpse, one that this suspicious guy is trying to sell to you while telling you most insistently that it totally is _not_ nailed down to its perch and- well, I've sort of lost where I was going here, what with the analogy is going off on a tangential, but the general picture was right. It's exactly what it looks like- it's just everybody pretends it's anything but what it _is_.

There was a false atmosphere of cheer and happiness about the place- as if someone had slapped a bunch of new, colourful paint onto a wall to hastily disguise its shoddy condition. First impressions here: smiling salesmen in prominent positions and with exciting, bold stalls- professionally tailored and with loud sales pitches, whom drew in the majority of attention. Meanwhile, the more subtle ones were armed with tablets to display data about their 'wares' and had minimised Pokeballs on shelves which were swapped out quickly to eager customers. But there were others who weren't even trying to hide what they were doing.

Isolated men would have their Pokegirls out of their balls, loitering in the corner with sales details written on cardboard labels hung round their necks. And if you looked closely enough and went down the narrower offshoot corridors that everyone knew existed but nobody acknowledged, then the Pokegirls resembled hookers more than anything, with their goods on display. And if you went into the pre-booked rooms and booths held by the larger 'traffickers' then you would be able to see dozens of attractive and exotic non-humans lined up and ready for inspection.

I'd been here for an hour, browsing alone, because Whitney _really_ hadn't wanted Sophie to be exposed to this, and I didn't blame her. Twice I'd ducked into those rooms and seen Pokegirls clad in _chains_ , and had to force myself to leave before I caused a commotion.

"I _really_ don't like this place." I muttered quietly. Just seeing all these Pokegirls displayed like cattle… I never used to consider myself an angry person. Then I was dumped in this dumb universe. "Let's get this over with."

I pushed myself back onto my feet, and resolved myself to wade through the crowds once more. The faire was large and stretched out in all directions- I'd seen the West side, but barely looked at the Eastern front. "Maybe it will be more tasteful?"

" _... pfhhhh. Yeah right."_ Even so, I pressed on, looking at every stall for something interesting enough to catch my attention.

"Good day to you, young man!" a loud voice caught my attention. It was one of the peddlers, and he gestured me over. With a sigh, I approached. "So, what can I do for you? You look like you're here for high quality, am I right?"

"S-sure." I said, deciding it was easier to agree than to spit in his face.

"Then luck is on your side! For I have the best goods this side of Cherrygrove!"

Goods. He called them goods. "No thank you. I don't think that what you are selling is what I need."

"Are you certain? What are you looking for?"

"Battlers."

He gave me a knowing wink. "Then you don't want to leave this amazing deal behind! Afterall, I have plenty of capable girls for you! Cubones, Poochyenas and Gabites! Freshly caught! _Very_ wild, but suitably broken in for your pleasure!"

 _Broken in_. "I said, _no thank you_." and with that, I stormed past him. I prefered my fighting slaves unbroken, thank you very much, and preferably not slaves to begin with. "Shame that he is legitimately one of the better ones here."

"Hey sweetheart, how'd you like to take me home and ravage me?" another voice called out. "We Eevee's are _very_ flexible…" I turned... and immediately looked away.

"Not interested." I also liked my women in clothes perhaps a bit more functional than leather strings and zips.

Honestly, I didn't even know why I was even carrying on. I either got offended on behalf of the Pokegirls trying to whore themselves out, or disgusted by the ones trying to barter them off to begin with. I'd resolved to just buy someone, _anyone_ … but I loathed the very idea of doing it. I think the only reason I was even willing to do this was the fact that they would be better off with me by far then whoever they began with.

"Alright! One. More. Try." Maybe the individual sellers would give me more luck? Rather than having an impersonal man trying to objectively sell from their vast rosters, it might be easier to find a Pokegirl being offered up alone from her original owner. More personal- I could ask questions. That sort of stuff, y'know? It was better than what I was currently doing.

So I waded through the network of lanes running through the faire, until I found a smaller path filled with normal looking people on plastic chairs, with their Pokegirls sat next to them.

"Hey there, cutie!" someone called out. This greeting was practically the same as all those ones before, so naturally I prepared to ignore it. "You're looking lost. Is this your first time?"

"Actually yes." I said, deciding at the last second to give whoever it was the benefit of the doubt. After her first sentence, her words seemed absent of the mindless flirting I hated.

"Well, it shows. Don't worry though! Everybody has a first time!" the girl smiled. I looked a bit closer at her, and noted the fur and the colouring. Red fox-like ears, crimson locks so long they ran down the entirety of her back and over her white buttoned up shirt, and a bushy tail that stuck out of her short pink skirt. Her species was obvious.

"Vulpix?" I queried.

She winked cutely, posing proudly. She stood out from the crowd due to her sheer confidence alone. Whereas the other girls basically sat around until someone approached and typically let the Tamer do the talking, her Tamer was sat down and reading while she was stood up and actively taking point. "You got it in one! My name is Keiko, so can I have your name?"

"Joseph."

"Anywaaaayy, shall we cut to the chase? You look about ready to either have a heart attack or butcher a guy!"

I sighed in relief. "Finally. Someone getting to the _point_."

"Why waste anyone's time? Beating around the bush is pointless."

"So… umm… how exactly is this meant to go, then?" I asked her, for lack of anything else to say. This was the deepest conversation I'd had with anyone here, as I left all the other ones well alone once I knew what kind of people they were.

She giggled, and I wondered if she practiced it based on just how _nice_ she sounded. "You really are new. If you were to purchase me, would I be your _first_ Pokegirl?"

"Second." I replied. For a minute Keiko's gaze darkened, but then the shadows cleared and she smiled even brighter- the radiance of it outshining that first initial look.

"Oh, that's nice."

"B-but we're still quite new. I've only been with her for about a week." I didn't know why, but I felt the need to defend myself. At this, Keiko didn't outwardly react, but for her manner I could see she was clearly pleased with this.

"Excellent! We can learn together then! You would be my first proper Tamer too!" she declared.

I nodded my head. Yes, that point definitely resounded with me. I didn't think I could put up with an experienced Pokegirl who had already experienced how a 'Tamer' was meant to act, because I clearly didn't fit the mold. "What's your story then? Why are you being sol-being _offered_ out."

"Perhaps I can answer that." the man who had been sitting down and reading stood up and took center stage. "I am her father and her owner, so perhaps I am the one best suited to answer this."

"Owner? As in… do you…"

He looked scandalised. "Heavens, no! I am merely her guardian until a Tamer is found. We hoped to find a good Tamer for her here to help bring out her _potential_ , before the League assigned her away."

"That's basically it." Keiko shrugged, and grinned toothily. "All my older sisters have gone out and found nice men for themselves, and it's about time for me to leave the nest. Nothing shady or suspicious. It's merely my time."

I could have sighed in relief at that. No- I _did_ sigh in relief. " _This is EXACTLY what I am looking for. A nice, normal girl. Not a Sex Slave or anything like that. It's just like with Sophie, but with a concerned father instead. Still, I should ask all the other questions I need to."_

"Okay. I'm interested." I admitted. "But I need to ask some questions to see if you're right for the job."

"Go ahead cutie." She sat down, and crossed her legs in a manner a bit too noticeable for me to avoid looking at. "Ask, and we'll see what we can do."

"Firstly, I want to say that I'm not looking for a bed warmer or anything like that." I told her bluntly. "The main reason I'm here is that I need a battler. Prices are going to rise soon, and I need a proper paycheck, so I want to get a few badges while I still can."

"Say no more! Say no more!" the father said. He reached into the pocket of his suit, and handed over a letter. "Certification! While her older siblings are definitely more beautiful, Keiko has always been a strong battler! She even inherited a move from her mother, which I am very proud of her for!"

"Oh yes." she parroted, an almost smug expression painted upon her. "None of my siblings can use Flare Blitz."

"Although, Nana _does_ look like she will be able to use Heat Wave, and Kohana was able to use Synthesis from the moment she underwent her Threshold! Isn't that impressive too?" the father reminded her daughter, as if it was an afterthought, then laughed. "Perhaps I should have set up a deal! Buy two Move Inheritors, get the third free! Nah- far they are far too young, for one thing!"

I didn't laugh. That got a little bit too close to the whole 'property' thing.

"Yes. I remember, father. I am very proud of my youngest sisters." Keiko agreed in a happy manner. I couldn't help but feel like her words were a little forced though. Maybe they were brats? I didn't know.

"And what is this?" I asked, gesturing to the paper he was waving about.

"It's hard to quantify battling strength, but here is a certificate from when she entered the Goldenrod Young Pokegirls Qualifiers. She only came third, and admittedly we expected higher, but that's still quite impressive, don't you agree?"

"Indeed." third place was a hell of a lot better than last, and I _did_ need a battler afterall. "Okay, the only other question I have to ask is whether you would be happy to be my… my Pokegirl?"

" _Of course_ I would be happy to!" Keiko smiled triumphantly, and before I knew it her arms were around me in a tight hug. "Celebration hug!"

"I-haven't-agreed-yet!" I was able to wheeze out through her ironclad grip " _Fucking hell, how many Attack IV's does this lady have!?"_

"Tee hee!" Keiko tittered, and released me from her chokehold. She did choose to clamp onto my left arm instead, but from my position that was infinitely better. "Sorry. _Totally_ forgot! But you will buy me, won't you cutie?"

"One, call me Joseph. Or Joe if you REALLY have to shorten it like everyone else does." despite my protests. "Two, I am _thinking_ about it."

"Mouuuu!" She stamped her foot cutely. "What more do you need to know, honey? Clearly I am a _perfect_ fit to be at your side! Top tier Wife status!"

That word. Wife. In seconds, I'd managed to wrangle out of her grips. "Okay. That. As I said before, no _cutesy nicknames_. And I don't need a wife! I sure as hell wouldn't buy one, and you probably shouldn't _have_ to buy one! Look, I need a fighter. Someone I can get along with, who can fit into my life easily, and is flexible enough to accept that I'm a new Tamer and might not necessarily get everything right."

"Are you sure~" she teased me. "I joke, but I _can_ cook, clean and sew! Plus, I'm quite the catch, am I not!?"

At this I averted my eyes. That last point was certainly true. I had yet to meet an ugly Pokegirl, and I'm sure many of my less… restrained… friends back home would have bought her purely for her bust size. "Yes, I am quite sure. I need a fighter and a friend. Not necessarily in that order."

A calculating look- her sapphire eyes bored right through me until she nodded, apparently satisfied. "I am sure that I can be a great friend!" for some odd reason, I almost felt unspoken words follow after. _For Now._

"Okay. Well, if you are happy to be my Pokegirl, I would be happy to have you."

"Yay!" She cheered, crushing me in another hug, then she was off me and hugging her father instead.

" _Hmmph. How come he gets a light hug but not me?"_ I pouted.

"Please father, won't you allow this man to buy me?"

"Of course, dearest daughter. I am sure he will make you very _happy_ , and that he will have no problems with you! In fact, I am sure you will prosper, just like Lily, Eri and Masumi are!"

"Hmph!" She replied, almost haughtily. "Is there any doubt?"

"No." he shook his head sadly. "Now, the only thing left is the price. I _hate_ to have to ask for money, but you know how things are."

"Yes." I agreed. " _The world is shit, and it's actively frowned upon to not sell your Pokegirl daughters off into servitude."_

"So, about that price? I have to know that you are capable of looking after my dearest daughter, and she _is_ quite the prize for me to give away…"

"I have this." then I shoved the letter of recommendation into his waiting palms. "I have the backing of a Gym Leader. There shouldn't be a problem."

He read through it and nodded once. "Yes. A favour from a Gym Leader is certainly suitable. Very well then. Shall we get right to the transfer?"

I blinked dumbly. "Don't you want to say goodbye to your daughter first?"

"Oh no. We've already done that." he brushed my comment aside. "She's already heard everything she needs to from me. Why waste time? If we get the paperwork done quickly, I may be back home in time for dinner."

* * *

 **Ben POV**

After returning and taking care of the few things Katsumi asked of me, the next two days get no better. The situation degrades. We fight, we bicker, we refuse to back down from our positions. It's a shit-show. And it hurts more than it should, funnily enough. That the one person I was starting to trust… Well, that'll teach me to allow anyone emotionally closer than arm's length in this world.

It's on the third night that I decide to spend the night outside, eventually just staring at the sea. Neither of us really want to deal with the other right now. I'm surprised we've made it two days without killing each other, actually, especially considering the mood between us only seemed to darken with time.

The ship dips in the choppy waters and a spray of saltwater hits me in the face. It's something that would have annoyed me back home, but...the very fact that it's something indistinguishable from home is comforting in it's own way.

"I'm probably never going home, am I?" I offer to an uncaring world.

As the wind picks up, I tighten my jacket. No, probably can't go home. Would I even want to?

…

Yes. Yes I would. Because no matter how much better some things might be for me now-

The sound of footsteps draws my attention as an older man, though a good several feet taller than me, walks up to me, "Nice night, ain't it lad?"

A quick flash draws my attention before I dismiss it as my imagination. I've been up for a while now. If Katsumi is asleep, I can probably get some sleep if I head back to the room.

I rotate slightly, leaning on the railing while facing, "It is, isn't it? You take this route often or something?"

"Only sometimes. And only when I have a job."

"Oh? Mind telling me what kind of things?"

He smirks. A dark smirk of satisfaction that really should have been my first clue. He takes a quick step into my personal space and I scream into his hand that's suddenly over my mouth as he shoves a knife into my gut.

I stumble back, the knife moving uncomfortably as I curl up slightly, "Wha-?"

Noticing my current state, he takes his time walking to me, "Brasi sends his regards."

So this is how the story ends? I can feel the blood running down my legs by now. There's a lot of blood in the abdomen, it won't be long for me to die now. Even now my vision is starting to go. A nap would be really nice right now… .

NO!

I stumble back again, buying a few more precious seconds.

Leaning against the railing, I reach into my jacket. Oh, where is it? If I'm dying, I'm _not_ going alone. As my hand closes around my gun, he lifts me up, over the railing. It's an impressive feat in it's only right. I'm not exactly small.

Vision half-lidded and doubled, I realise I have one chance to bring him down with me. And he's given it to me on a silver platter. The fool.

"Sleep with the fish, Hagen."

Still, with both his hands occupied, I take the opportunity. If he was any further away, I'd have missed. But with him holding me...well…neither of us have anywhere to run. His eyes widen as I put four rounds into him in quick succession. His hands go limp and I fall into the ocean.

"Lichter aus, esel."

The fading lights of the boat are the last thing I remember as my consciousness fades out as I slip below the dark waves.

* * *

I regain touch before sight. The sand I can feel in between my fingers and toes attests to that. Wait. I can feel at all?

Feeling about blindly, I'm stopped when two calloused hands push me back down, "Don't move too much. I'd didn't drag you out of the ocean for you to die now."

I'm silent for a moment before I ask, "Why can't I see anything?"

If the answer is something cliched like 'you've never used them before' or something… .

The voice, female, returns, "I wrapped your eyes. Most people freak and aggravate injuries when they see them. Looks worse than it is."

I roll my eyes, not that she can see that. Well, I'm still alive, so you it could be worse. I hope this doesn't become a trend. The last thing I want is to be the Mary Jane Watson of my own life.

"I'd thank you, but I do like being able to see. If you're not going to let me move, would you take it off?"

"Alright, fine, but don't freak."

I could feel her hands untying the cloth before I can see again. And I promptly close them again, "Sun. Bright. Ouch."

Still I can see patches of white through my eyelids. But I'll readjust soon enough. Hopefully. No reason I shouldn't.

As the light slowly filters down to a reasonable amount, I slowly push myself up into a sitting position with no resistance. I suppose she's decided that I'm self-sufficient enough to handle it at this point.

Looking down, I notice that my lower torso has been wrapped in gauze, and I can still see the splotches of blood before it must have clotted. Well then. On the bright side, I probably don't have any major organ damage, which is good.

"You okay there?"

I probably should be embarrassed, half-sitting on an unknown beach, in nothing but my undergarments and medical gauze, but well, I can't bring myself to care right now. And besides, as my saviour, it's not it's anything she hasn't already seen.

Turning to face her, I give an analysing once-over. Her navy-blue hair falls choppy and not below her neck, much like she cut it herself. Like a professional swimmer, her body was toned, and I couldn't notice an ounce of spare fat on her visible appendages. A single eye, though thankfully of a blue and not orange examined me, the other covered by a metal eyepatch.

And yet, like an idiot, the first thing I decide to ask is, "Is that eyepatch bolted into your skull?"

She smiles, or smirks, I don't know, saying, "I'm a tough gal, and my species has a potential to develop Steel Secondary typing. So, not a big deal. Well, it was when I got it, but losing an eye can do that to a gal."

Pulling myself into a full sitting position, I look around and then notice the city behind us. Well then, I need to work more on my perception.

"So," she begins again, "How'd you end up in the ocean?"

I shrug, "I was...still am, I suppose, having an argument. I went on deck to clear my head for the night, got shanked and next thing I know is waking up here."

Her smirk increases, "An argument, huh? With your Pokegirl?"

I should be wary, but then, why?

Shrugging, I say, "It started with some things I should have asked, other things she should have known. It then progressed into stuff we should both know but miscommunicated due to differing experiences coloring our levels of explanations. From there it kept escalating for near three days straight as neither of us backed down or apologising. That's the problem with having two prideful people in a relationship."

This should be safe, yeah? I'm not giving any specifics after all. Nothing to tie me to, well, me. Besides, it's all good. I'll catch to Katsumi in Snowpoint City soon enough. I can start to mend things then… . Or at least try.

She nods and laughs, continuing the idea that is by no means unique or new, "They either learn to put their ego's enough aside to make it work, or they never do. There is no middle ground."

Speaking of location… , "Where are we anyway?"

Here she broke out into a true smile, "Welcome to Sunyshore City, Ben Hagen."

Wait a minute...how does she… .

Perhaps sensing my confusion, she opens a small bag and hands me back my wallet. So that's how. Also, investing in that watertight covering was clearly a forward-thinking investment. I mean, I _wish_ it hadn't been needed, but if wishes were dollars… .

"Thanks."

Her already too short sailor shirt hikes higher as she stretches upwards, almost giving me a glimpse. Given her quick wink I almost didn't catch, I'm pretty sure it was totally intentional.

Sunyshore though. Not the best of situations. Pretty far away from where I need to be. But not the worst overall. I could be out in the middle of nowhere.

"You know," I start before pointedly looking down at my attire, or lack thereof, "I can't exactly go around like this."

She laughs, "That's true. Still, I've already thought of that."

Without another thought she stuffs a pair of basic gray swim trunks and an oversized shirt into my hands, saying, "Put these on. No one will given a second glance at another person coming off the beach."

I stutter for a moment, "Uh, you-you didn't have..."

"Oh don't thank me yet. I bought them for you with your money after all."

Despite myself, despite the fact I _should_ be mad that she rifled through my wallet and took my money, I laugh. Because this situation is so ludicrous. This whole world is ludicrous.

Putting on the shirt to give myself at least some last measure of dignity as I change my shorts, I continue to laugh. Because if I take everything seriously, I'll end up as a dry husk. And what's life then?

"Alright, first things first. I need to gather whatever I have left and -"

She cuts me off, "And induct me into your harem."

I look at her, expression questioning, deadpanning, "What."

"Well, you didn't think I saved you out of the goodness of my heart, did you?"

I shrug, "Suppose not. Though the payment you demand is not quite what I expected."

"Here you are, a young guy with no gal with him in sight and no Pokeballs on him. So you're either new, somehow separated from her or gay. So hey, I gave it a chance and after talking to you I can confirm it's not the third, so letting me join is my price. Besides, where do you have to get to anyway?"

She had a point, much as I was loth to admit it, "Snowpoint City."

She wraps a sinewy arm around mine saying, "You definitely need me then. You'll never get there alone, as it's so far away and the routes there are so dangerous. Even on the ferry, and skipping all the land based threats, it can still be hazardous. Besides, whoever your gal is, you two are on the outs, so it's not like I would be particularly disruptive."

That's another matter entirely. But I guess she did have a point. You know what, fuck it. What did I have left to lose here?

 _Everything and nothing_ , the wind whispers, _more than you hoped and less than you imagined_.

I simply nod, "Alright, but really, I should at least know your name before we proceed with all undue haste."

Maybe I'm rushing into things. Maybe. But really, if a pretty girl wants to demand a spot in my socially accepted harem, because pseudo-polygamous society, who am I to turn it away?

She smiles, bright as the sun, "Lorraine. Prinplup at you service. Glad you'll have me."

I give a quick chuckle at the double entendre. She seems nice enough, though whether that persists remains to be seen. Still, I didn't really _need_ another girl. After all, the gym circuit wasn't on my list of plans at the moment, and I could barely handle Katsumi by herself.

On the other hand, it has its benefits. I _could_ get a gym badge or two if I wanted to, or be in a better position to hit the ground running if I suddenly needed an income supplement. I make more than enough to support a third person at the moment with no trouble, though I'll need to monitor my savings a bit more.

Really thought, the main issue is that Katsumi is nowhere to be found, and probably is at Snowpoint already. Which means I have no way of protecting myself from anything I encounter on the way. And I inevitably would. Bandits, ferals, probably Team Galactic, who knows? This world holds many things.

"Well… ," I accidentally say out loud before continuing my thought. Without Lorraine I have protection only if I don't mind potentially leaving an easily traceable path of corpses behind me. I don't have any special abilities that would help me, and in my injured state, running isn't viable, I'll just reopen my wounds and die tired.

And, really, as good an equalizer as my handgun is, it only lasts till I run out of the twelve bullets I always try to keep on me, then it's dead weight. Nor do I have ways of getting more ammo right now. Much like their real life analogues, Johto and Sinnoh have really tight gun restrictions for the general populace. I don't know where to inquire about more, and asking around blindly would bring the Jennies down on me faster than gravity should allow.

So yes, for the moment, I needed Lorraine if I wanted to make sure I was mostly safe. If we wanted to get really technical, she needed me as well, though for different reasons.

Besides, polygamy isn't something that's bothering me as much as it probably should. Why that is, I couldn't say. Perhaps a bleed over of wish-fulfillment by a guy in his early twenties who was going through a metaphorical dry season before all this bullshit happened?

"Probably," I mutter as we walk into the general store. Which is in of itself terrifying. I've always prided myself on only using the topside brain, and not the metaphorical bottom brain that always seemed to lead my age peers around aimlessly. That this world is so different that it's insidiously changed one of my fundamental principles… , I grumble, "Something needs to give. What that will be, I need to figure out."

My old writing buddy US would undoubtedly mention it as one of the dumbest parts of Pokegirls, but the fact was that Pokegirls _literally_ needed sex, and as a guy, I _liked_ sex. Most of the time anyway.

But with what happened back at Rocket HQ… . I won't tell Katsumi that screams of rape still haunt my dreams, condemning me to Hell for inaction. I won't tell her that I let her take the lead every time, practically forcing me, not because I want her to, but because it's the only way I don't feel like I'm just late to the party there.

Whenever I reach out first, I feel only the cold and hear the Devil's Symphony, welcoming me with open arms to their numbers.

Play the score of the damned.


	9. Promiscuous III: Ruby

_**A rc 2: Promiscuous III: Ruby**_

 **US- Welp, its that time again. Update time!**

 **DV- We'd apologise, but we're not really sorry. August has been a turbulent month, and then in September it's back to college. So our update schedule...isn't. Just like it's always been. Whenever we feel they're ready, basically.**

 **US- enough excuses though. Let's talk about the Wonderful World of Cooollllooouuurrsss… *Helpfully imagine a rainbow stretching across the emphasised word. Thank you*.**

 **DV- And today's color theme is Red is the New Green is the New Black...or...something.**

 **US- The shade in question though, is Ruby. I think it's connotations should be read through a scope of 'wealth', the gaining of and reaction to it, for this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Somehow we think this isn't really needed anymore. But it pads our word count, so why not? Everyone else does. Mayhaps we should be replying to reviews as well, just to get our monies worth?**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

I sigh as I observe the too crowded road ahead. People were the last thing I wanted to deal with right now, not when I had a lot on my mind.

My knowledge of Pokegirls was...rather piecemeal, actually. I knew the most important parts, and that had been enough to kinda blend in so far. But, as time goes on, various things come back. Like the underpinnings of the _why_ question.

It's interesting how the deranged minds hidden in a basement come up with things. Like making a single-gender species that requires sex. Like really, how do you even come up with such things? I get the appeal, sure, what straight guy wouldn't? But that's not the point.

Okay, so sex wasn't _technically_ a necessity for Pokegirls, but without it they slowly lose their sapience as they begin to rely more and more on their animal instincts before reverting to a 'Feral'- an animal with a mostly humanoid body.

The biological why? Basically the giant middle finger at science also known as 'because reasons.'

It was surprising how prominent this one point was. It interlinked everything in the Pokegirls world. Why polygamy became so prevalent, why society adapted to have looser morals and why sentient Pokegirls typically accepted slavery to begin with. It was an absolute necessity for a Pokegirl to get this sex, if they wanted any chance of maintaining their sanity.

In other words, _it's really bad for a Pokegirl to practice abstinence._

And, as Katsumi told me when we discussed it, no Pokegirl, even the ones born feral in the wild, wants to revert after tasting sapience, even though it was reversible via the same method as prevention.

Such is the gravitas of going feral that it wasn't even something a Pokegirl would wish on their fiercest enemies. Those that _do_ , assuming their tamer isn't as black-hearted, quickly find themselves ostracized, abandoned and cursed to the fate they wished on others. The less said about what happens to those girls who wish it upon their harem-sisters out of jealousy, the better…

Turning my attention away from my thoughts, I focus on the necessities of getting Lorraine into the harem, which _will_ cause issues. The only questions are how severe and how many. I quickly shell out the cash for an ultra ball at the counter of the local Pokemart, before slipping it into my pocket as we walk out, off to find a slightly more private spot.

"Ready?" I ask, as I remove the ball from my pocket.

In a fitting end to the day, we found ourselves an isolated patch of beach in perfect view of the setting sun. One chapter of life ends, another begins.

She slides her arm down my free one and grabs my forearm, a gesture of partnership more than romance I eagerly return, as she says, "Ready as I'll ever be, let's do this."

Gently pressing the ball to her forehead, I give a small smile. After all, it was her decision. I had no influence on her request. Sure, some Tamers' might take advantage of their girls, but I'm not that type. And she _did_ need to find a Tamer eventually- a Pokegirl can survive for a time without, but better to be safe than sorry. At the end of the day, better me than someone else with less morals.

Honestly, I was perfectly willing to oblige that point. It also created a strange reversal of roles, where guys were the ones withholding sex as punishment in most cases, though actually letting girls go feral for any reason was a serious felony that would see the offender jailed, any license for more than one girl stripped and his girls taken away from him and redistributed to more suitable tamers.

Technically speaking, the more solid a Pokegirl's main type was, the longer they could last between sessions. And so types like ice, ground and rock could go months between and be fine, and thus could pull the traditional withheld sex role if they wanted to. I've heard fire types barely last a month if they're really stretching. Which is bad, since they get exponentially more aggressive as they regress, not to mention the accidental wildfires.

Let's see, Lorraine saved me, and she's a water type. Eh, I can handle that level of libido. ...Probably. I...I hope so.

In the end, it's hard to complain about a situation, no matter how wrong it seems, so long as it's benefiting me. After all, while I'm not a villain, I'm not exactly a hero either. I've made my choices on necessity, not of my own will.

"And maybe if I keep telling myself that long enough, I'll believe it," I muse quietly as I walk down the boulevard, "I remember all too much of the fate of a fictional character who chose the coward's route and how things ended for him."

I chuckle darkly in an attempt to keep myself focused, doubting myself will only make others doubt me as well, saying, "What does it matter if I die a few more times anyway? As long as I live, I can always fix it. Only in death does does any chance of redemption die with you."

* * *

Biking along the dirt road that headed north towards Veilstone City, our last chance to stock before braving the _winter wonderland hellscape_ that was literally any path by land, sea or air towards Snowpoint City, and we were flying, I thought about life. Or, to be specific, my life.

The smallest things in the world can make a difference. Like being suddenly ripped out of it and unceremoniously dumped into a new one.

Huh. Frowning slightly, I offer up to myself, "Do I still sound bitter? Probably."

"You there! Halt!"

Eh? Bringing my bike to a halt, I look over my accosters. Teal hair and garish white outfits? Lovely. Just what I needed to top off my day.

Amicably, because no reason to make this more complicated than it must be, I ask, "So, what can I do for Team Galactic today?" I hadn't expected I would end up meeting the local villainous group while I was travelling this way, but I couldn't say it was _too_ unexpected that they'd be pulling something.

The leader? I assume so, or at least the designated speaker, steps forward, declaring, "By the rules of Galactic Corporate, any passing through this route must surrender their Pokegirls."

And any good cheer I might have had is gone.

Slowly and deliberately, I raise an eyebrow, "By what decree does Galactic own this route? But perhaps more pertinently, if I don't?"

He takes out a strange ball from his pocket, and upon noticing it, his comrades begin to back away from him. Well, that's a poor sign.

He speaks again, voice attempting to be cold though the telltale crack of puberty gives me an age range, "I have given you a choice. If you will not surrender peacefully, I will make you."

Taking Lorraine's ball out of my left pocket, I toss it up in the air a few times, buying time while I check everything else.

I laugh, holding her ball out in front of my as I summon her out, declaring, "Bring it on, _kiddo_."

Lorraine stretched out, as I baited my opponent, asking, "So soon? Ah well. Nothing for it I suppose."

Offering only a tired smile to her, "This wasn't my idea of a good time either. Nevertheless, this boy thinks being a Galactic grunt makes him a big shot. Unfortunately, we are outnumbered, so popping his oversized ego is our only recourse."

I can practically see the steam coming out of his ears as he yells back, "I am not a kid! I am a proud member of Team Galactic! Hell, I'm on the Fast Track! And you will _not_ disrespect me like this!"

A jet of blue light shoots out from his ball, and a form appears amidst the light.

I clench my teeth as Lorraine takes an unconscious step back before steeling herself, half-muttering, "...No...you wouldn't… ."

Strong wind buffets the area as the opponent launches herself at Lorraine, who is sent back several feet by the attack. Two pairs of insectoid wings, compound eyes, back spines. That power...Pokemon Platinum was one of my favorite games, I'll never forget how much trouble this particular Pokemon gave me with a large lack of decent counters present in Sinnoh.

"Yanmega," We both say. This...could be an issue.

As Lorraine catches her footing, she blasts off her left left, kick catching the bug type in the gut, announcing in a voice cold as ice, " **Water Spout."**

The torrent of water tears up the immediate area, Yanmega caught in the middle. It's at this point I understand Lorraine's hesitance. The Yanmega's eyes are dull. Full of rage and hate, yes. But dull.

It's...it's feral. So this little shit either never tamed a wild capture, which _might_ be excusable enough for him to avoid a cell, or purposely let it go feral. Inexcusable. Nothing deserves to lose sapience because of their owner's stupidity.

As the fight continues as Lorraine slowly gains the momentum, I can't help but contemplate why. Why would either of those options look good?

As the twit, you know what, for lack of a better term, I thus name this idiot Joffrey, orders his girl to assault and win at all cost, I can't help but wonder what that'll accomplish.

I must have spoke out loud by accident, as Lorraine responds, "This...creature… . She's so far gone that she's little more than an attack animal. She's been feral too long. Ending her misery, not that she realises it, would be the smart thing."

It's when Lorraine smashes the Yanmega into the ground with a clever application of Surf, and the Yanmega fails to get back up, that the other kids around him run for it. Joffrey just stands there, wide-eyed and hands shaking.

I sigh, asking, "Never lost before, have you?"

A quick shake of his head is all I need as I draw out my handgun. If Lorraine did it, it'd be messier. Worse for all involved. At least this way it'll be a quick, and given her unconscious nature, painless death. A quick, easy mercy killing.

As I slowly move the barrel downward, I again justify to myself. This isn't really murder after all. If Lorraine is right, this is more like putting down a rabid dog. Perfectly acceptable. So then why is it so hard to pull the trigger? Because it could be so much more?

The jet of blue light encompassing her makes my decision for her. She will live another day. As for Joffrey. Yeah, no. I can't. Not until I have my answers.

Holstering my gun as I walk over, I ask, "Hey kid, why do you keep a feral with you?"

Falling on his end, he quickly scoots back up against a tree in fear, presumably at both of us. Makes sense. Guns are guns are guns, regardless of the world, since we're both normal humans.

As I approach, I can hear assort parts of his blathering, "...father...science...no money…Galactic promised..."

It's as I kneel down in front of him, looking for an answer, Lorraine standing beside me, that he curls in on the ball, finally uttering a full coherent sentence as he look at us defiantly, "If you want to kill her, you'll have to get rid of both of us! I won't let you execute my mother for something that's not our fault!"

"What."

Because really, what else can I say here?

Beside me, Lorraine brings a hand to her mouth, eyes swimming in understanding and pity. She kneels down placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, asking, "You're one of the Unbound, aren't you? I should have realised it earlier."

I don't know the term. Either I've forgotten things, or this is another difference from canon Pokegirls. Either is possible. And frankly, I'm not sure which would be worse.

Catching my slight confusion, she elaborates to me quietly, voice heavy, "Out of all cases, the Unbound are some of the saddest. They are the boys not yet of legal age when their father passes, leaving them alone with their Pokewomen mothers. Of course, few are so sick as to tame their own mothers, and if they don't have the money to buy stimulants from the Pokecenters, or when it runs out, they have no choice but to watch their mother regress to feral. Very few if any adult tamers are interested in a Pokewoman, by definition past her prime, especially that has a child attached."

Yeah, I can see that. Geez, no wonder he's all sorts of messed up right now. Who wouldn't after watching their mother get pounded into the ground, current sapience or not?

In frustration, I run a hand through my hair. This...I don't have time for this. But...can I just walk away from a problem? Again? Is that all I can do? Run? Am I really such a failure that I can't solve any problems?

"Look...what's your name anyway?"

He uncurls, still looking at us suspiciously, saying, "Mikhail."

If I can pull this off… .

Offering a hand to him, I offer, "Ben. So, what to do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

I shrug, saying, "Well, I won, but frankly speaking, given your situation, it feels kinda hollow. I can't find it in myself to end you, despite your belligerence earlier. So...I know!"

Raising an eyebrow, Lorraine asks, "Why does this worry me?"

Mikhail edges closer to her, eyes darting between us, saying, "You and me both."

Cackling slightly as my own brilliance, I clap my hands together, exclaiming in a far too cheerful tone, "You'll be coming with us on our journey. Extra protection detail… ," I trail off into a murmur, "And if we come across something we can't beat, I just have to be faster than you, not the bear."

"What was that last part?"

I wave him off, "Nothing important. So, do you agree?"

He gives me a frown, asking, "Do I really have a choice?"

Lorraine pitches in, "Not really."

"Great."

And that pretty much summed up our relationship in a nutshell.

* * *

"And we turn right here."

Lorraine taps on my shoulder, "Ben, is there a reason you're holding the map upside down?"

Wait, I am? Oh bother. Still, no showing weakness.

In a false bravado, I declare, "Because it's easier to read this way, obviously. Now let me double check."

I squint my eyes at the map, saying, "So, actually, I'm thinking we should head straight. If we take this shortcut here through the heavy woods, we could cut off a few hours."

"Yeah, no," Lorraine snatches the map from my hands, stating, "Your directional ability is clearly flawed. Why are you leading today anyway? Mikhail is the one who knows the area, if anyone should lead, he's the ideal choice here. Besides, I'm not letting you march me through _another_ grass girl filled area. The last one was bad enough."

Mikhail just gives another of his sighs that has become commonplace over the past days since we _recruited_ him onto our journey.

"We're almost there," At this Lorraine glares at me, saying, "And I will _not_ have you mess it up by getting us lost again."

"It was only once, and we can see the city gates now." I state in my defense.

"Ah," Mikhail adds in, "I was not aware that three only counted for one these days. I shall compensate accordingly."

Traitors the both of them. It wasn't even that bad. It's not like it was all that bad anyway. As we walk into the city, I tighten my eyes on Mikhail. He's not about to slip out from under me now.

"Okay, first things first. Hit up the Pokecenter, and get things fixed. Then we catch the next flight to Snowpoint. Easy."

They simply look at me.

"What?"

Mikhail asks, "Have you...thought this through?"

Lorraine and I share a quick look, before I say, "Not really, due to...disruptions in operations integrity. But we do what we must. So Mikhail, know where the Pokecenter is here?"

"Are you making assumptions about my knowledge?"

I grumble a bit, before saying, "I'm trying not to. Now stop acting like a bratty kid. My charity only goes so far."

He rolls his eyes, saying, "Of course glorious leader," before leading us in what I can only hope is the right directions.

As we follow behind, I can hear a grumble, "Charity, he says. Sure it is. It's not charity when you demand stuff in return."

While it's tempting to tell him that I hear his whining, I don't think I will. People tend to be more open when the object of frustration can't hear them. So I let it go, find out more.

Lorraine's voice draws me out of thought, "Here we are."

I take a look at the orange building, as we walk in, all the while I summon Lorraine back into her ball, a necessity, given my knowledge of how the machines work.

Taking a seat, Mikhail says, "Go ahead. I'll wait for you here. With mom being...well, feral, I'll get arrested if I'm found out not dealing with it. And I don't have the money for that."

Nodding, I take a step toward the counter before I stop and take another look at Mikhail. In normal street clothes, and most of the dye washed out of his hair, he looks like a fairly normal dude. But, I can see the bags under his eyes. They were there even when I met him. Must be hard getting by without either parent and no older siblings.

But more pragmatically, if there was any chance of attracting more allies, this would be a good start. I really should have contacts outside Rocket. Might as well start here. And if it costs a bit, well, some investments have a way of paying themselves multiple times over in their course. I'll fancy myself a gambling man here.

I sigh, "Look Mikhail, I'll pay for whatever your mom needs. It's emotionally hurting you, and it may physically hurt us if we wait. So buckle up, act like it just happened, and let's get what you need."

Reluctantly, he stands and we head to the counter.

"HI! What can we help you with today?"

I place Lorraine's ball on the counter, "Standard healing for me."

Mikhail places his mother's ball on the counter, but his hand doesn't move from it, and I can see it shaking slightly.

"Same thing for you young man?"

He gulps, "That...and...and… ."

The Nurse Joy raises an eyebrow, "And?"

Mikhail lowers his eyes, "Cycle 4U, please."

Noticing her open her mouth, probably to say something unpleasant, I cut across, punctuated with a mild glare, "Don't worry about available funds. I'm paying for both of us. The details do not concern you. If you are worried about my ability to pay, feel free to check one Ben Hagen. I'm guaranteed by the Viridian City Gym."

She takes both balls as she regains composure before walking out back with a huff after handing me the bill, which I frown at, if only because it would be impolite to tear at my hair in public. Well no fucking wonder Unbound are a thing if the bill for the needed treatment is so damn high. 100,000 Pokedollars for the Cycle 4U alone? That's like practically a month and a half of salary for me, and I make good money!

With our part done for now, we take a seat at one of the cafe style tables around the center.

"How did you know she would ask about the money?"

I sigh, and after a moment of deliberation, I say, "Mikhail, at the end of the day, _everything_ revolves around money in some fashion."

And isn't that a sobering thought?

* * *

As we walk towards the airport, or what passes for a Pokemon airport anyway, Mikhail and I just meander in peace and quiet. Unlike the games, you can't throw them right into the meatgrinder again after Pokecenter healing.

Lorraine only had healing, and would be done with her 'cooldown period' in an hour or two. As Mikhail had explained to me, Cycle 4U was an incredibly complex brainwashing machine that essentially tricked the Poke in question's body into thinking they had undergone a taming. Cycle 4 was the same, basically, but 4U was designed with the unbound in mind, and would ensure a longer time in-between uses. For more money, of course, because who wouldn't think twice on making a few more bucks off of poor young boys that just lost their fathers?

Still, his mother, Vera, would need a good thirty-six hours as she readjusted and organized her memories. Not literally, but Taming Shock had its name for a reason.

"Alright, so that's that. Now, we catch a flight to Snowpoint. I heard they're pretty regular."

And like some cliche comedy skit, pretty regular means that we just missed the previous flight, and would have to wait several hours for the next one.

"I told you," Mikhail started, "That we shouldn't have stopped for lunch. That we should have gotten the flight schedule first."

Shifting around on an uncomfortable bench, I snip back, "Yes, yes, you were right. You get your I told you so. Happy?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

The icy snow crunched under heel as Mikhail and I casually slid off from the dragon-type Pokegirl that was our ride north.

"It's colder than I thought it would be," I say as I wrap the scarf I decided to buy in our available time before the flight tighter around my neck as I slide it over my mouth. Proper warm clothes is always a good idea when heading into a known snowy area. Who would have thought?

Not Napoleon or Hitler, apparently.

"Now you're at Snowpoint City, I've held of my end of the bargain, can I go now? If I'm gone too long, it'll start looking really suspicious when I return to Galactic."

Raising an eyebrow, I give him a look for several moments, "The moment you get here, you want to leave? Seems a bit silly...or...suspicious. But anyway, come on. I have two things to take care of here, though I'll be hitting up the Pokecenter first. You can chill there if you'd like."

Then again, if I truly want to make sure he sticks with me…

I hold up a hand, "Change of plans. Bank first. There's something I want to set up."

He simply rolls his eyes as he quickly takes a turn. Snowpoint isn't a large city, compared to others, but it's not exactly a backwater town.

The bank is fairly unobtrusive building, built into the side of the slopes. There's a rugged feel to the architecture here, all across Sinnoh really. It's different from Johto.

They say the best way to be unnoticed is to act like you belong. With that in mind, I calmly walk up to the teller.

"I need to make a deposit, and set up a joint account."

If he thinks my request is sudden or has any feelings about it at all, I can't tell. All I receive is a slightly raised eyebrow that I don't think I would have noticed if I was paying any less attention and a nod.

"One moment please, I shall retrieve the account manager."

As he walks away, I lean down, whispering to Mikhail, "How long does a 4U drug last?"

His eyes roll back slightly and adopt a far off look as he trudges through his memories, no doubt recalling how his mother had reacted to the reason-inducing drugs in the past. "For someone my mom's age, about six months before regression begins. I think."

Six months? No problem. This is going to be easier than I thought.

An older man in a finely tailored suit walks over to me, saying, "I'm the main account manager here. I hear you need to open a joint account?"

I nod, putting a hand on Mikhail's shoulder while looking around at the other customers, "Do you perhaps have an area where we could discuss this privately?"

"Certainly," he says, nodding, "My office is right this way. Follow me please."

As we sit in the two leather chairs in front of his desk, I decide to get straight to the point, "I need to open a joint account and a regular account. I'll be doing most of the depositing for the joint, and Mikhail here will be doing most of the withdrawing, but I don't want it locked to that. Furthermore, it should be possible to set up a transfer from my main account on a regular basis, yes?"

"That should be simple enough. For the regular funds transfer, I'll need some form of assurance."

At my raised eyebrow, he hastily adds, "Not that I doubt you have the funds, but bank policy you see."

What a pain. But fair enough. And this needs to be done. Well, it doesn't _need_ to be, but if I want to make sure things go according to plan… .

I shrug, "I understand. As it turns out, I'm guaranteed by Viridian City Gym in Kanto. He's my uncle, so…"

The manager nods, presumably checking that out, before he confirms it via whatever they call the internet or its equal here.

"Yes, a gym guarantee will do nicely. Now, what kind of transfer were you looking for?"

"From my main account to the joint, I need 100,000 Poke transferred every five months. That shouldn't be too hard."

He gives another terse nod while typing quickly, filling in information from the sheets I gave him earlier.

As we leave the bank, Mikhail looks at me in something between shock and awe, "You didn't have to-"

I cut him off, "And? I did anyway."

"But how could I ever repay this? I don't want to be in debt forever, even if you don't want anything, I'll still feel it... ."

Checkmate. I give a dark smirk, "Oh, I have _just the thing_ in mind."

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

With a new Pokegirl in tow (Who was still happily clinging to my arm despite my frequent protests otherwise), I exited the faire as quickly as I possibly could. I would not have stayed there a moment longer than I had to if I'd been paid to do it, and I hoped never to venture there ever again.

"Hmmm…" mused Keiko from my side. "You really didn't like that place, huh? Now that we're outside it looks like a weight's been lifted from you."

"Pretty much." I admitted. "I just- I _hated_ that place. The atmosphere. The crowding. The way that all the Pokegirls there were treated."

"Some Tamers can be assholes." Keiko shrugged, before turning a dazzling grin upon me. One like condensed sunshine and summer. "Luckily you're anything but like them, aren't you, JoJo?"

"One. I said _no cutesy nicknames_. Two, even if I _did_ allow them, then JoJo is off the table." I nodded solemnly, and crossed my arms in an x shape (Or at least tried to. The busty girl grabbing me made it quite difficult). "Three. No, I'm not an asshole. Though I would like it if you released my arm."

"What if I don't want to?" She challenged me with a teasing, sharp toothed smile.

I blinked. "Well, I don't suppose I could do much about it really."

"Then I'd prefer to stay like this." She decided, then leaned in closer. I didn't know this Vulpix very well yet, but I could sense that her manner was a bit more serious now. "Anyway, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to say really." Because most of the stuff I could say about my past was suspicious as hell, and invalid now I was in Bizarro World. "I like to read and write, I can't stand mushrooms or the overabundance of porn in literature here, and I've been a Tamer for about a week. Yourself? Wanna tell me all about your homelife or whatever?"

"Nah. Maybe I'll tell you someday though~" the buxom Pokegirl teased me, and released me with a little push, before giggling and moving ahead of me. It was a coy gesture, probably meant to instill curiosity more than anything, but I couldn't help but consider it in a completely different way. " _Did she just utterly sidestep that question?"_

"A-anyway, it's really not important right now." Keiko continued, spinning around to face me. "I want to learn more about my brand new _Tamer_. So… I'm your second?"

"Yup."

"Tell me more about her." she ordered me with a beautiful, eye crinkling smile, and I knew exactly who she was asking about.

I shrugged. "Her name's Sophie and she's a Sentret. I don't think you'll have any problems with her, and her with you. She can be pretty shy, I guess, but I think that you'll become great friends."

"Excellent." Keiko declared with satisfaction. "Sophie sounds just _perfect_."

And with that, Keiko lunged forwards and seized one of my hands with her own, before she began to drag me down the street with surprising force. "C'mon! I'm pretty eager to meet her now!"

"G-geez!" I protested, while I futilely tried to remove myself from her iron grip. "I haven't even told you where we're going yet!"

* * *

The ultimate destination myself and Keiko were heading towards was a small bistro that Whitney had recommended to me based on the many private booths that it had. I had decided early on with Whitney to not bring Sophie with me to the faire, but since I was reluctant to return her to her Pokeball, Whitney had thankfully agreed to look after her sister for a few hours for me (As Pokegirls would get scrutinised a lot if they wandered around without an escort).

So the plan was simple. Meet at the bistro, have Whitney leave us to have a meal to try and get to know each other, then return to the flat.

"We're here." I told my new Pokegirl, pointing to the small establishment and the two girls outside waiting for us.

"Great!" The Vulpix exclaimed, and quickly reached out to grab my hand tightly. She'd left me alone for most of the walk once I'd pried her off me before, but clearly her clingy habits were returning quickly.

"Keiko? Hand?"

"Shhh!" She shushed me. "I'm actually pretty nervous, so just let me do this."

" _... suspicious, but objectively, I should have no problem with this."_ In reality though, it _was_ overtly affectionate and it made me feel quite uncomfortable. More than that, I could already see Sophie spot me and frown slightly when she saw us. I tried once more to free myself, but when I said she had an iron grip, I meant it.

"Hey guys." I called out to the two, casually, and walked briskly up to them.

"Afternoon Joe. So, you were successful I take it?" Whitney asked, gesturing to Keiko.

"Yup. I managed to… acquire… a second Pokegirl. So yeah, Sophie, Whitney, the clingy one here is Keiko. Keiko, these two are Sophie and Whitney."

"Wh-whitney!" Keiko exclaimed and released my hand. "As in the Gym Leader _Whitney_?"

"Sup. Take a picture; I know I'm pretty!" The Gym Leader giggled and posed cutely.

"I'm a big fan." Keiko admitted. "I've heard a lot about your Miltank."

"Yup! Maisie's a real menace!" she laughed. "Still, you don't look too weak yourself. And Joe, it looks like you made a good choice."

"Uhum." Sophie cleared her throat, reminding everyone she was still here and lurking behind her sister to hide from the boisterous Fire type.

"Oh right." I smacked my forehead with my free hand. "This is all about introductions. We're getting a bit off track."

"Oh yeah. Silly me! Tee hee!" Keiko rapped her forehead lightly. "Almost forgot that, Sofia. I'm Keiko, nice ta meet you!" with that, she released my hand and very deliberately offered it to Sophie.

"S-sophie. Not Sofia." Corrected Sophie as best she could.

"Ah. Sorry about that." I hated to admit it, but Keiko didn't really look sorry at all. Sure, the expression of guilt was there, but it looked… exaggerated perhaps. "My mistake, Sophie. Let's get along!"

"Yes. Lets." Agreed Sophie, who finally accepted the other Pokegirls hand to shake.

"Mistake, huh?" Whitney noted, looking a teensy bit incredulous.

"Sophie… Sofia… one extra syllable. Pretty similar, see?" Keiko noted.

The look Whitney gave her was anything but reassured though. However, rather than pressing the issue she instead shrugged, and plastered her typical smile back on her face. "We've done all those obligatory greetings now!" Whitney clapped her hands together "Right, I've done my part. Still, if you need anything else, I'm available. Sophie?"

Sophie looked to her sibling, then to Keiko. I couldn't tell what was going through her head, or what she was thinking, but she turned back to Whitney and shook her head. "I'll be fine alone. I think." the Sentret looked anxious, but she swallowed and tried to put on her own air of confidence. "It should be between us, I think."

The pinkette sighed. "Fine. I'll leave it to you now, Sophie. And you too, Joe, I guess. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks for everything Whitney." I told her. "I'm gonna get some grub now, but I'll see you soon to wrench that Badge of yours off you, whether you like it or not."

"Heh." She scoffed dismissively, then turned abruptly to walk off. "Bring it on. I'll see you soon. Though, hopefully not _too_ soon..."

And with that, there were three of us left. "Shall we enter and get our table?" I finally asked, since nobody else looked like they were going to say anything.

* * *

The best word describe our noon meal was 'awkward', though a good backup term would have been 'tense'. From the moment we all sat down at our seats, I could tell there was going to be problems.

Keiko was unnaturally swift in seizing the seat next to me, and took no shame in casually nudging me beneath the table or grabbing onto me whenever she wanted to. She seemed to always be in contact with me, made sure to steal my food whenever she could, and always seemed to be talking to me (Though she was very good at avoiding my own queries). In other words, she acted like a newly besotted girlfriend, while I did everything in my power to distance myself and ram her firmly into the friend zone.

Meanwhile, Sophie barely spoke a word from across the table, and ate far less than usual- which REALLY said something, considering her appetite. She felt awkward, that much was clear. Something about Keiko bugged her. Perhaps she found her outgoing attitude annoying and unforgivable in a way that her sister wasn't? Maybe she was this awkward normally around other girls? Or it could have just been Pokegirl instincts kicking in. Those were all unlikely. As much as I hated to admit it, she looked _jealous_ , and acted like a jilted girlfriend.

Put them together, and it equalled a big ass headache for me. Keiko was just seemed so… dismissive… of Sophie, and Sophie was anything but friendly to the Fire type. I was often described as blind when it matters most, but even I could see the subtle power play between them. Every look, word and gesture there was a fight going down, and I was the apparent prize.

Me. A prize. The only good thing about Bizarro World is that women will literally squabble over me, yet I still only get a pain in the ass out of it.

I'd tried to stay out of it. To let them warm up to each other over a nice meal, and to try to resolve this without having to directly confront the blatant fact that Keiko was trying to seduce me while Sophie could only sit back and glare at the whole problem. But fuck it- subtlety was never my strong point.

"That. Is. It." I finally announced, slamming my hands down on the table and dramatically rose to my feet. "I'm sick and tired of this atmosphere! Jeez! I haven't had a dinner this awkward since… well, ever. And I've had some pretty fucking tense family dinners."

"Sorry Joe." Keiko looked like a deer in the headlights of a car- her pout was pronounced while her eyelashes flickered mournfully. "I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry."

"No you aren't." Sophie muttered darkly under her breath. "You know _exactly_ what's going on."

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on here?" I asked tensely. "Okay. Scratch that. I kinda _see_ what's happening, but I still have to say 'what the fuck'? Forgive me I'm wrong, but I would rather not play Piggy In The Middle while you two squabble."

"So let's be clear. Keiko!" I began, causing the girl in question to jump a little in her seat. "Imagine a box. It's pretty big, and it's nice and cozy. Its name, however, is the Friend Zone. And _you are in it!_ I told you when I 'bought' you. I don't need a bed warmer, or even a lover. I need a _friend_. One that kicks ass. And you pissing off Sophie by blatantly flirting with me and ignoring her isn't doing anyone any good."

I stared intently at the Vulpix to see how she reacted to my words. She cycled through a whole heap of emotions. Confusion, anger, frustration and ultimately resentment. But it all cleared up, moments after her mask slipped for each, and in the end her face settled on what seemed to be a generally sorrowful expression… though I feared it was as false. "I'm sorry. I should have remembered your conditions, and been more respectful."

"And Sophie." I pressed forcefully. Sophie was a friend- a good one. And if Keiko was going to be here long term, then I needed them to get along and stop being bitches to each other. And so long as Keiko learned her lesson, I could forgive and forget. "You need to stop deliberately snubbing her and ignoring her."

"She deserves it." Sophie grumbled.

"Maybe she does. Maybe she doesn't. That's not the point. Just… just be _nice_."

"Tee hee. Yeah, Sophie. Be _nice_." Keiko giggled a little.

I turned my scolding gaze back to my second Pokegirl. "You're just as bad when it comes to snubbing and ignoring, you know?

"Oh no!" Keiko shook her head widely. "I would _never_ deliberately ignore someone! I'm just really bad when I first meet people, and felt a little awkward since I'm new here! So I made sure to talk to you, since I feel so comfortable around you!"

"That's a lie." Sophie growled. I blinked, because she was _literally_ growling, while her fur was on end and her tail rigid and raised in agitation.

"Fine." Keiko rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Sophie. I'll try to be more _accommodating."_

Rather than reassuring her, Keiko's words only seemed to annoy Sophie more. She said nothing, only glared harder and growled louder.

"Sophie, I know you've gotten off on the wrong foot, but can you give her another chance?" I asked, desperate to de-escalate things. I still didn't quite know why Keiko pissed her off to such a degree, even with what I'd seen, but I didn't like where this was going. "I figured this might be a little awkward, or that there might be _tension_ , which was why I arranged this dinner in the first place. But, it gets hard for me if you don't get along. I don't suppose you can… I don't know… _talk_ to each other or-"

"Talk to her?" Sophie said almost incredulously. "I can't believe you, Joe. How can I just… just… get along with this shallow, manipulative bitc-"

"What was that, sweater chest?" Keiko interrupted, her tone like cloying honey. "I said _sorry_. I _am_ sorry. I just want us to _get along_ and be _friends_. It's not my fault that you're _jealous_ of me."

"Your intentions are so obvious that it's unreal." Sophie spat. "And you're more fake than a Ditto in drag!"

" _I suppose it's just my luck that the one thing to break Sophie out of her silent shell and get her to talk to Keiko would be the two of them bickering like cats and dogs."_

"Oh my, your bark sure has gotten big. And when your _Tamer_ asked you to stop and all too. Shocking when a Pokegirl cannot even follow her Tamer's commands." Keiko noted idly, fanning her face with one hand. "Listen here, sweater chest. I don't know what your problem is. I'm here to be the best damn Pokegirl to my Joseph as I can. Sure, my… _pursuit_ … of him has irritated him, but my intentions were pure. To get closer to him. He brought me in to help take on the _Gym Circuit_ , because you cannot do it alone. Isn't it selfish of you to make such a big deal about someone being called in to help you out?"

"Not when said _help_ isn't even trying to hide their disrespect of the one she's meant to be assisting." Sophie had gone still. Almost unnaturally so, and I didn't know what to do. The conversation only seemed to be escalating as it progressed, despite all my decision to mediate. No- by bringing the problem to the forefront and confronting them, I'd only made them more vocal about their problems. I could intervene further- if I wanted to. But would it resolve the issue? They seemed to hate each other from the moment they met, and I couldn't possibly live with this.

"Look, both of you, stop!" I snapped at them. "Sit down and chill the fuck out. You're making a scene, and I _really_ don't like seeing you argue. I mean, whatever your problems with each other are, this isn't helping. I need you to resolve whatever problems you have, like the mature, responsible Pokegirls that you are, because I don't think I can live with you two at each other's throats."

"Hmmm… he's right." Keiko noted, and frowned in an excessive manner. As if the conclusion truly made her sad, though again, I couldn't help but note the sheer fakeness of her manner. "Snapping at each other like a Zangoose and a Seviper trapped in the same cage solves nothing, does it?"

Sophie's gaze darkened too. "I suppose not."

"Well then, this is just a _friendly_ suggestion, mind you, but perhaps we should _settle_ things properly?" my newest Pokegirl made this suggestion in the most innocent manner possible, but the gleam in her eyes… I had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes. Perhaps we should take this outside." She announced, and rose to her feet. The look on Sophie's face was odd- I'd never seen it before. It was _resolute_. She's come to a decision, and was sticking with it. Normally she was oh so hesitant. Quiet, typically subdued in most situations unless I'd pissed her off or drawn her out of shell. But now, Sophie had committed to something, and was treating it with deadly seriousness. This was seriousness I'd only ever seen in Whitney when she chose to let loose.

This was Sophie when the situation was dire enough for her to _need_ to put aside her usual hesitation.

Keiko followed suit, and slowly rose to her own feet (Making sure to rub her leg against my own as she did so). She seemed just as resolute, though her gaze had a far more teasing aura to it, as if she wasn't truly taking it as seriously as Sophie was. "I'm so glad we've come to an agreement."

"An agreement?" I demanded. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Because my bad feeling was returning, and had increased exponentially.

"Oh- I'm sorry! I had completely forgotten that you're new to this Tamer business." Keiko exclaimed embarrassedly, covering her mouth in shame. "Why, we're settling things in the manner that most groups of Pokegirls do when no bloodless resolution can be reached. With a _nice_ and _friendly_ spar. We're going to fight, and clearly whoever wins is right."


	10. Promiscuous IV: Claret

_**Arc II: Promiscuous IV: Claret**_

 **DV- Welcome to another chapter! It seems our update schedule is settling into about one chapter a month. Occasionally we might do more, but expect about one a month. Not the best way to keep readers, we know, but we prefer quality over quantity.**

 **US- and yet this time you get both. A bit longer than most, but necessary due to pacing issues on our end. Anyhow… Wheel of Colour, spin, spin, spin. Tell us what symbolism today our audience shall win!**

 **Oh- and it lands on… Claret. Another shade of red, typically associated with wine. In many ways, extravagant and affluent. Wine can also stain deeply, and is difficult to remove...**

 **Disclaimer: Pad word count generator, pad word count generator, pad word count generator, pad word count generator, pad word count generator, pad word count generator. We own nothing! Well, we do own things. Just nothing here, except our characters.**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"Joe, hit me." said the voice on the other end of the Pokegear. "You're ringing, you're never the one to willingly do that, and it hasn't even been two hours since I left. So- what the hell has happened?"

I gave Whitney the truth and nothing but the truth, "SophieandKeikokeepfightingovermeandaresuperpassiveaggressivetoeachothersoIstoppedthembutnowthey'reabouttothrowdowninaTrialbyCombat AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

"I see. I see." the sagely nod was apparent to me from her tone, even without being able to see the pinkette's face. She was predictable like that, "I imagined that something like this might have happened."

"Then why oh why didn't you warn me!?" I demanded. "They are literally on the sparring field _right now_ and the only thing stopping them from pummeling each other into the dirt is because they're waiting for a referee!"

" _You're_ the Tamer." She warned pointedly. "Dealing with infighting like this is _your_ job. Still, from the jist of things, shit's gone down and Sophie and Keiko are at each other's throats, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"Then don't worry about it." she casually reported.

I gawked disbelievingly at the device for a moment. " _Don't worry about it!?_ What, just _let_ them kick the stuffing out of each other?"

"Basically." the Leader sighed unhappily. "This is just a dominance issue. Sophie was here first, and Keiko's come in and is strutting her stuff, hoping to be in charge. See, to Pokegirls, being the Alpha is a _big deal_ , and when someone muscles in to try and take the spot, then it's basically open warfare."

"Alpha? Explain." I demanded.

"Okay. Imagine it to be the second in command position of the group. They're the ones that take charge when the Tamer's gone. But who is it? The Alpha is normally the strongest and most dominant Pokegirl, and are have the duty of making sure the group runs smoothly. They resolve problems, and lay down the law, basically."

"So… what? Keiko wants to be this Alpha thing, when Sophie formally had the job by virtue of being here first, so they're just gonna be fighting for it?"

"That sums it up. I could see it happening- the blatant challenges from Keiko, the ignoring and the clinginess. She wants to be in charge of things. So don't worry about it too much. This fight was inevitable. I figure that girl would have found some excuse to start it _eventually_. You probably just hastened the punch out."

Despite myself, I sighed in relief. "Whoo. Well, at least this is just a dominance struggle. It felt kinda uncomfortable when I figure they were fighting for my 'affection' or something."

"Oh no. They were definitely doing that too. It's just that the Alpha thing was the most important issue."

"Take your places!" A voice yelled. I turned my attention away from my Pokegear. The referee (A pudgy middle aged man in sports shorts) and his Pokegirl (A tall woman with silver hair and red and white colouring over her body. A Chimecho, perhaps?) had arrived. At his appearance, my own Pokegirls had gotten into position. Sophie was in a variant of a sprinter's stance- just waiting for the fight to begin- while Keiko stood more casually, but with her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Shit. The ref's here! So what do I do!?"

"Nothing." She reiterated. "Whatever happens, it happens. We can't intervene. You need to accept the outcome of this fight, even if you don't like it. Whoever wins is top Growlithe, and you can't change that. Trying would breed resentment. So if… if my sister loses… you'll have to let it go. At least until she gets the strength to 'dethrone' Keiko."

"Fine." I hung up, and turned my full attention to the upcoming fight. Whitney had said that this wasn't my fault, but it really was. I'd brought in Keiko. She was my responsibility. And here she was, stirring up trouble. I almost wished I hadn't gone for her- that I'd collected any old submissive girl that had been offered. Because I couldn't deny I was unfairly biased to Sophie, and this newcomer wanted to rock the boat.

" _I can only hope things get better after this."_ I hoped. " _I want Sophie to win… but I'll accept the outcome if she doesn't, even if I don't like it."_ The only thing I could do was wish the Normal type the best of luck, and leave it to her.

"Get set…" the ref continued. He raised an arm… and then he dropped it, while to his left his Pokegirl let loose a sound like the clear chime of a bell. "And BEGIN!"

The two combatants sprung to action- surging into battle like coiled springs suddenly released. The fight had begun, and I was sure that the outcome would affect the dynamics of the two Pokegirls for months to come.

Sophie kicked things off with a flash, disappearing in a burst of displaced air and silver coloured light. My eyes could barely keep up with the moment, it was that fast. The words came after- " _ **Quick Attack!"**_ Sophie announced.

Keiko smiled and braced herself. The attack hit her head on- Sophie had basically tackled her at high speed, but she didn't buckle. Instead, Keiko skidded. I saw a slight wince of pain from the redhead, before she lunged out like quicksilver and clamped hold of Sophie's shoulder with one hand. Her other hand glowed- no, it did the opposite of glow. It _darkened_ , drawing in all ambient light.

" _ **Payback!"**_ She declared, and struck Sophie right in the face with the Dark type move that doubles in power when used as a counter attack, while the defender couldn't dodge due to the hand clamped down tight upon her. Keiko let go, and Sophie was sent flying by the force of the strike. " _ **Quick Attack!"**_ Keiko followed through, flashing towards her reeling foe and elbowing her in the stomach with her speedy strike.

I winced at the sight. Sophie buckled, and I saw spittle fly from her mouth as she was thrown back and into the ground.

"Well, that was easy." Keiko teased, planting her hands on her hips while she literally looked down upon her opponent. "That was pitiful, in fact."

"Tch." Sophie spat, and forced herself to rise. But as she got to one knee, Keiko mercilessly pressed her advantage, planting another Quick Attack into her so she was knocked back down into the floor.

" _That was dirty."_ I thought to myself, then winced in pain. Almost unknown to me, my nails had been applying pressure to my palms. I hadn't pierced skin, but there were several marks where I'd almost done it. I was worried- the Fire type was absolutely dominating the fight.

"Ouch. I bet that hurt." Keiko noted, almost clinically as she approached the sprawled form of her enemy. Sophie wasn't even trying to rise, and Keiko knew it. There was a certain triumph to her posture.

"Almost as much as this." Then, Sophie wasn't on the floor. In the time it took to blink, she'd kicked off the floor and was rapidly rising. Give Keiko credit- she reacted immediately, moving to dodge, but she'd been too close, and hadn't seen the attack coming.

" _ **Slash!"**_ Cried Sophie as white claws of light burst from her right hand as she finished her upwards rise, leaving undeniable claw marks upon the Vulpix.

"Gah! _**Ember!**_ " Keiko spat out a ball of fire and leapt back to create distance between them, obviously seeking to recuperate from the powerful Normal type move. She succeeded in leaving close quarters, while her Fire move was able to force Sophie to roll away to prevent herself being hit by it.

"Damn! I didn't see that coming!" Keiko commented, a shocked look on her face, which was replaced by pain as she tentatively felt out the damage done to her in the form of four lines of red crossing her torso. "I can almost respect you for pulling that of. Almost. You shouldn't know how to do that. Egg Move?"

"Yes. I am a Move Inheritor; from my grandmother."

Keiko nodded her head appreciatively. "Hmmm. You _are_ a Gym Leaders sister. You might be a spineless wimp, but I suppose I should have expected _something_ from that pedigree. Still. That was my fault. It really was. Father always did tell me off for playing with my food. I suppose I should stop holding back, huh?"

"S-shut up!" Sophie snapped. "I hit you hard. You're bleeding. This match is over. Just… submit, and I don't have to hurt you any more."

"Hurt me?" Keiko began to giggle girlily. "This doesn't hurt, silly sweater chest. This is practically a grazed knee to me. My older sisters used to hit _waaaay_ harder than that. Tee hee." At this, fire began to climb up her body. Unlike before when Keiko produced fire from her mouth, these flames seemed to spring up from nowhere. The air was turning crimson from the intensity of the flames that were starting to encircle the Vulpix's limbs.

"Wh-what the-!?" Sophie couldn't speak, nor could I. I was speechless- whatever Keiko was doing was extremely powerful. Much more potent than anything that had been thrown around this match so far. No- it looked genuinely dangerous. To both of them, if the wince of pain I briefly saw cross Keiko's face was anything to go off.

"Ref!" I snapped. "Call it off! She's gonna hurt someone."

"Sorry." He shrugged. "Fight's not over. Plus, we can heal 'em up after." He pointed at his Pokegirl. "Not like they matter too much in the end."

"Now… why don't _you_ surrender." Keiko's benevolent smile was all tooth and fang- no real kindness behind it at all.

"N-no." Sophie shook her head, resolutely keeping to her decision to fight despite the sudden escalation. "You can't threaten me. _**Slash**_."

"Oh, but I really can. Still, sometimes the only thing better than talk… is _ACTION!"_ Then, the redhead went on the offensive. Almost recklessly, she charged straight ahead at the Sentret poised with twin claws of light. The flames reached a crescendo, and Keiko jumped. Using the ground as leverage, she shot forwards and spun, giving her fire covered form a spiral effect to it as she met Sophie from a slight point of elevation. " _ **Flare Blitz!"**_ She screamed as she slammed into her opponent, and suddenly I remembered what her father had said about her capabilities in a fight.

" _Keiko came third in a fighting competition. Meanwhile, Sophie got the occasional bit of training from her criminally busy sister. There'd never been a question of who was going to win, had there?"_

For the winner had been decided the moment Keiko had used her trump card. The intensity of Flare Blitz was such that she had easily broken the Slash attack and continued on to smash into Sophie with perhaps 70% of the intensity of the attack. Sophie let loose a whimper, and hit the floor- steam rising from the spots where the flames had hit her. I could see it- her sweater and most of the clothes under had been almost completely burned off, and angry red burns were splattered all across her upper body, arms and neck.

"Call it!" I roared at the ref, grabbing him by the vest. "Fucking hell! She's on the ground and _hurt!_ CALL IT!"

"I _was_." he snapped, while his Pokegirl glared at me and forcefully yanked me off him. He nodded at the silverette, who blew out another bell like chime. "Match over! Winner… Vulpix!"

The Vulpix turned to myself and the referee and smiled widely. She bowed thrice, as if she were an actor in a fancy play who had been called out for an encore, and could only bow in pride at her work. Her eyes were locked on me, and her smile was large and genuine. "I _told you_ I was pretty tough!" she announced, triumphantly. "Aren't you proud of me?"

I didn't smile at her though, or acknowledge her in any way, shape or form. She was tough, certainly. But that was irrelevant- I couldn't even look at her. All I could see was the wounded body lying behind her, wheezing in pain. Sophie looked oh so vulnerable without her signature sweater covering her.

And I couldn't help but note that it had been Keiko that put her in this condition. And it had been me who had brought her into my group.

* * *

The ref's Chimecho had been able to deliver some emergency first aid, but getting Sophie to a Pokecenter had definitely been a priority. I'd been reluctant to return Sophie to her Pokeball, but eventually necessity overcame my moral reluctance.

And so I ended up in my present position: waiting outside the treatment room while the Nurse Joy working there performed the medical procedure necessary to treat her burns. Keiko had needed treatment too, but some mild Potion therapy had been enough to heal her, meaning she had finished quite early and was thus forced to wait with me.

The silence between us wasn't comfortable- I'd argue it was almost as bad as the mood had been between Sophie and Keiko at the dinner table. And this tension was undeniably caused by me, and I didn't care.

I knew Pokegirls fought, especially as Pokemon did too. Sophie had talked about Tamers and their Pokegirls serving as unofficial militia and about challenging Gyms. Fights happened, and I couldn't necessarily blame Keiko for having ambition and seeking to 'replace' Sophie… but her manner? The _way_ she did it? I couldn't forgive that. She'd mercilessly beat down her foe, hitting her when she was down and taunting her when she wasn't, while her final attack had been excessive- to put it mildly.

And her post battle performance… she'd enjoyed the fight, and revelled in the victory. And the way she looked to me with such joyful eyes, expecting praise for hospitalising her fellow Pokegirl (Even if for only an afternoon)...

That had been the thing that pissed me off most of all.

"Mr. White?" a voice asked. I snapped awake, and saw a Joy clad in the typical nurse attire of her profession.

"Yes?"

"Your Pokegirl Sophie will be just fine." she told me.

I relaxed into my seat slightly. I'd know that her wounds weren't fatal, but just hearing that took a weight of my shoulders, nevertheless. "She'll likely need to apply some Burn Heal to the worst of the burns for the next 48 hours, but apart from that, she'll be fit to leave with you in about an hour."

"Great. Thank you." I told the nurse honestly, whom smiled and walked away to go attend to one of her many other duties. Luckily for me, my relationship with _this_ Nurse Joy was way better than the one I'd had with the woman at the hospital I had first woken up in.

"I'm glad that she'll be okay." Keiko told me from her seat across from me.

I looked at her, raised an eyebrow and looked away. At this, Keiko let out a sigh and rose from her chair. She sat down on the seat two seats to the right of me. I would have shuffled left if I wasn't the on the final seat.

"You may not believe me, but I _am_ glad." Keiko told me. "This fight… it was nothing personal. She was just in the way of what I wanted."

"The fucking Alpha position." I muttered. "Was it really worth it?"

"Yes." she told me. "Because Sophie was meek and shy and weak. She wasn't suited to the role. It took one passive aggressive Pokegirl to cause her to buckle under the pressure. But me? I'm tougher than that. I'm _strong_. I'll prove myself as worthy of standing by your side. Together we'll beat the Gym Circuit, and I'll make this team great."

As sad it was to say, she wasn't wrong. The traits she'd described about Sophie weren't wrong, while her claims to strength weren't exaggerated either. Her style had been merciless, but it had also been _competent_ , which I couldn't fault her for. Hell- I didn't particularly care about having a strong team, since I only wanted to fit into this new world, find my place in it and have enough money to live comfortably. But _Keiko_ didn't know that. I'd told her that I wanted her for her combat abilities, because I wanted to challenge the Gym Circuit. Her 'actions' as they were technically fit the bill for accomplishing this goal I'd given.

Damned if I wasn't still pissed at her though. I could see her motivation, and could almost forgive her high handed ambitions to be the top dog by taking down Sophie and also trying to take my 'affection'... but I didn't have to be happy about it.

"Fine." I told her. "I decided I'd accept the outcome of the fight, even if I didn't like it. So you're… Alpha now. Happy?"

She smiled at me- and there was satisfaction in her eyes. "Yup."

"But- BUT!" I interjected, raising a threatening finger. "But I have _conditions_. Got it?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I won. I'm Alpha."

"Yes, but I'm still the- still the _Tamer_. And that means _I_ wear the pants in this party! Got it!?"

Keiko looked as if she were about to argue- to pressure and defend and no doubt tell me that she didn't have to listen to me concerning her Alpha position. Except she kinda did as I _was_ the Boss, so she meekly bowed her head in deference. "Very well."

"One: no bullying any of my other Pokegirls. I don't care if you don't like her. You have problems with her, take 'em up with me. Two: don't rub your victory in Sophie's face. You won, and that should be enough. Three: you're the Sempai now, so the priority is always to look out for your junior Pokegirls. Got it?"

I was getting better at reading my newest Pokegirl. Outwardly she looked contemplative and thoughtful, but I could sense an internal struggle. Her eyes were cold and calculative, and I knew she was considering the matter carefully. Finally, she reached a decision. "Okie dokey! I can do that- no problem."

"Excellent." I told her.

"So…" Keiko started, pausing midway to stress her words and give me a suggestive eyebrow waggle. "how's about we celebrate my new position together tonight?"

"Keiko, I'm still _pissed as fuck_ at you, and this _really_ isn't the time. Don't press your luck." because I was still unwilling to do-the-do, and because even if I _did_ want to do it, doing it when one of your friends is in hospital and with the one who _put her there to begin with_ is just bad form.

"Fair enough." the Vulpix nodded her head in acceptance… though that didn't stop her from undoing several of the buttons on her shirt because 'the hospital was warm'.

" _I'm REALLY going to have to do something about her flirting…"_ I decided with a tired sigh. I just knew that Keiko was going to make this Tamer business thrice as hard as it had been when it was just me and Sophie.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"BEN HAGEN!" A voice screeches as we walk into the Pokecenter. Who could possibly...oh. Duh. Didn't know she could reach notes that high though.

"Uh-," is all I manage before I'm bowled over by two hundred fifty odd pounds of Katsumi. I bite my tongue 'accidentally' to avoid snarking at her as my back hits the floor way too hard. God damn it. This is not exactly how I imagined this all going. But then again, no plan survives first contact perfectly intact.

Or something along those lines. What was that quote again?

From my new acquired real estate on the Pokecenter floor, I groan, vision dazed, "Is that Canis Major? Isn't it just gone noon?"

While Katsumi is slowly constricting me to death, I make out the pink hair of one of the resident Nurse Joys above us, who snarks, "I know you're happy to see him Katsumi, but I think you've given him a concussion and he looks about ready to suffocate."

As I get roughly deposited on the floor once again via Katsumi dropping me like I was contagious or something, I slowly stand up, before the world spins again. At least this time I have the grace to collapse into a chair. Lovely.

Raising a hand, I say, "Just...just give me a minute."

Opposite from me, Katsumi sits down as well, sliding her ultra ball over to me across the small table.

With a moment of trepidation, I take and place it on the first slot on my belt. Even with Lorraine tagging along, Katsumi is still first. She knows me the best anyway, and vice versa. And really, given what I've discovered about how this odd blend world works, the Pokegirl Alpha concept still applies. And Katsumi was first, she gets it by default. If Lorraine wants to fight for it, she can. Though I hope she doesn't. It'd make things complicated. More so than they already are.

"Ben dear," she begins, and damn if it doesn't creep me out, "Is that another ball I see on your belt?"

My lips press tightly together for a moment. I was hoping I had more time. Time to work out a reasonable explanation. The truth works, but it'll create a sense of tension. Katsumi is kinda territorial. I doubt she'll take Lorraine literally muscling her way in well. But if she wants to hardball immediately, I can play.

After a moment, I say, calm as possible in this delicate minefield, "It is."

She smiles sweetly, or at least tries to, but it's clearly fake, "And why do you have such a thing?"

"It was necessary."

"I see," she says neutrally.

Uh...what? I narrow my eyes. Now why would she just accept that? I was prepared for her to rage, perhaps scream, though it would be unlike her. But passive acceptance? That's...odd. Why would she do such a thing? What's her game?

She adopts a rather worried look and changes the subject, drawing off my line of thinking. It almost seems...intentional, "What specifically happened to you anyway? Where have you been? I've been worried about you!"

Uh huh. Right. Sure you have. After we fought for three days? I don't buy it. No, there's something she wants out of this. But what?

I shrug, "Brasi misses Karev apparently, and hired out some revenge. Needless to say, it failed," I remove Lorraine's ball from my belt, bouncing it on the back of my hand, "Though it almost succeeded if she hadn't saved me from drowning."

She brings a hand to her mouth as she gasps, but it almost seemed like there was a split second delay. Normally I'd say I was just being paranoid, but discounting oddities is part of the reason I was shanked so easily in the first place,"Brasi?"

I place a hand on the wound that's not completely healed and will almost certainly scar, "Yeah, Brasi. A shame really. He seemed to like me at the party."

She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, "Yes, a shame. But what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it? Whatever could you mean by that?"

I watch her eyes dart around the room, taking stock of everything within. It's not a popular hour, and we're only one of four groups in the center, and each has gravitated towards a different corner.

Mikhail gives a grateful, if discrete, smile as he catches up with his mother in the corner closest to us.

Katsumi leans in closer to me, half-whispering conspiratorially, "Yes, do about it. Don't tell me you're just going to let it go because he failed this time."

At my shrug, she frowns, saying, "You know, they won't restrain themselves to just you. Anyone close you is a target. Like me or," she scrunches up her nose like she smelt something particularly unpleasant, " _her._ And even if they did, do you think you can just react forever?"

I...see. She's right. This must conclude somehow. If she's right, anybody who wants me dead won't simply give up because one plan, no matter how good, failed. But, can I bring myself to strike first? I've just been reacting so far. It's easier in the heat of the moment. But premeditated in cold blood… . Can I do that? That final step. The final fall. In theory, yes. I can always justify it to myself. But when it comes down to it, can I pull the trigger?

But...can I afford not to? Can I let others be hurt due to consequences of _my_ actions because I want to keep my hands cleaner?

How would that feel? If Mikhail was killed, simply because he was an associate of mine? Or Lorraine, for the crime of being part of my harem? Katsumi would have it worst, being the Alpha.

Ist die welt nicht so ermüdend? Mögen wir in interessanten zeiten leben, ja?

As if reading my thoughts, Katsumi drapes herself over me, whispering, "You know you want to. After all, what if something happened to us? Besides, it's hardly different from what you've done already, why the hesitation?"

* * *

Walking down the stone streets, breath misting in the cold, I give a quick shrug at her silent inquiry, "It's not like you're being replaced. Despite our fighting, I would miss you."

Here she gives me the first genuine smile I've seen from her in just shy of a week. She takes her left hand and grabs mine, the gold bands right next to each other.

"I should hope not."

I had taken it off after our second day of fighting, but put it back on during the flight here. Clearly a smart choice. Almost lucky, I'd say, if I didn't know her reasonably well. It's not cheating. Not really.

Which is a good thing, in retrospect, because my relationship feels like a minefield, and the slightest misstep could make things quite a bit worse.

Placing my head in my arms, I groan, mumbling, "This trip keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

As if to mock me, my Pokegear buzzes in my pocket. How they came up with such a name for a cell phone, I'm not really sure. But whatever. Easy enough to remember.

My eyebrows raise as I read it, muttering aloud the most important part, "Black Bishop to E7? What the hell is he thinking?"

It's a moment later that I remember all the specifics on what, or rather who, I tasked this associate with tailing after the incident on the boat.

Shaking my head, I mutter, "Oh you glorious bastard you. Setting up for a run on the Queen. Just a shame I'm one step ahead now and you've so nicely pinned your Bishop in place for a couple turns," before I type back, "Noted. White Knight to D5, taking the pawn in the way of the Bishop."

"Acknowledged."

Katsumi takes my arm in her classic vice-grip, stating, "You know, you didn't let me meet my new subordinate yesterday."

I shrug, or at least I try to. It is slightly hard to do an instinctually equal movement when one half is pinned in place. The streets are, well, not bustling with people, but it's midday and hardly quiet.

"Well, due to the circumstances that were out of our control, it'd been some time. I wanted to spend the past couple days with you. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms last time."

The look she gives me is some odd mixture between relief that I'm thinking of her without holding a grudge and not quite believing me. Funny, great minds think alike.

After a moment, she blushes, looking away, before saying, "I-I'm sorry that I let such trivial things get to me. I'm supposed to be better than this. I am...I will be better."

We come to a stop in a minor park, before pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry too. If there's anyone I expected to keep calm, it was me," I sigh, "But as usual, I couldn't resist escalation by prodding."

As we sit down on a park bench as snow begins to fall, she rests her head on my shoulder, "I suppose we both made mistakes. And I'm sure we'll come out the better for it."

I can only nod, "It is how we react to our failures, more than our successes, that truly define us. But, for the sake of not having a repeat incident, I suppose we'll have to work on the assumption that my knowledge of things is quite patchy. I won't know some basic knowledge, but I'll know other things that you've never heard of before."

"That must be...odd. I'm sure you'll explain how such a thing came to pass when you're ready. Anyway, the snow is picking up, return me to my ball and get us somewhere warm."

Boots crunching frozen leaves as I stand, a thin string of red light returns Katsumi to the stasis of the ball.

Pulling my coat tighter around me and readjusting my scarf, I trudge through the falling sleet back to the hotel room that I've rented out for the night.

Sitting on the bed while looking out the window, the heavy snow is building up, coating roofs, hampering people scampering into cover still and slowly building on the windowsill. It's quite the sight, even if it's one I'm familiar with. One is never too old for snow.

The sound of running water, alerts me that Lorraine has commandeered the shower while Katsumi sits on the other side of the bed, gracefully combing her long hair.

They still haven't met yet. That's happening quite shortly, and I'm expecting it to go _wonderfully_.

Throwing my head back, I laugh. A laugh half-maniacal, and I'm glad the peculiarities of this world have ensured that, at least in the upper end hotel I'm staying in, all the rooms are individually soundproofed. For...obvious...reasons.

"Was für ein tag! Was für ein schöner tag!"

Afterall, a slight bit of madness is a perfectly rational response to a mad world.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" the cheerful voice announced. I cracked open my eyes and saw that Keiko was already up and out of bed, and was dutifully awakening me one minute before my alarm was due to go off.

"... I would have liked the one more minute, to be honest."

"Don't tell me _this_ wasn't the better wake up call." Keiko gave a vulpine smirk, and gestured to her scantily clad body. I looked despite myself, and couldn't disagree with her statement, though I would never voice it aloud. It had been nerve wracking trying to get to sleep with both Keiko and Sophie in the bed with me (Once we'd dragged Sophie out of the Pokemon Center and we'd all basically collapsed onto it), and the awakening was just as distressing. Because Keiko was wearing next to nothing, and her turning round to pick up the dressing gown she'd dropped there the night before wasn't helping matters.

" _Thank god I'd managed to keep her from jumping me when we got in. Hell, I'm lucky I even got her to wear_ anything to bed _considering how blatantly she's been flirting with me since we met yesterday despite my_ specific _requests for her to not."_

"Where's Sophie?" I asked, because I couldn't see her in the bedroom at all.

"Oh, she's already dressed. I sent her out earlier." Keiko said dismissively, then went to the wardrobe and began to pull out her clothing for the day- uncaring (Or perhaps encouraging) of my eyes upon her. I couldn't help but notice her choice of words though- she'd ordered it.

"Fair enough." and with that I myself got out of bed, and dressed as promptly as I could. Keiko hadn't even started putting her clothes on by the time I'd left the room, so I figured I had a few minutes before she'd emerge.

"Morning." I told Sophie when I saw her.

"Morning." She softly echoed me. I took her in, looking her up and down, trying to see how she was doing based on her body language. Considering Sophie could be very quiet when she chose to be, it was often easier to look at her hands or her twitching tail to see how she was really feeling. And based on the drooping of those ears and the fact that she was favoring one leg, she wasn't doing well.

I opened my mouth to continue the conversation, but no words came out. What was there to say? " _I'm sorry you got your ass handed to you? That the Pokegirl I brought into our home is a bitch who's now in a position of pseudo-authority and whom I honestly wish I could return with a receipt? That its my fault you're limping and red? That I barely talked to you when we pulled you out of the Center, when you probably needed a friend the most, because I felt guilty as fuck?"_

No- none of that was anything was something I could say. However, Sophie could be rather perceptive sometimes, probably due to the way she prefered to watch the world pass her by while she had her face hidden behind a book. I could already tell by the way she looked at me that she was aware of most of the stuff I'd left unspoken.

"Are you feeling any better?" I finally decided on saying.

She gave me a small, tentative smile. "A bit sore. That _girl_ can throw a punch. Still, I'm a Pokegirl. We recover pretty quickly."

"I'm glad." I blinked. "Well, glad that you'll get better quickly. Not that she hit you like a tonne of bricks."

She winced.

"Okay- bad analogy." I waved my hands. "So yeah. Things are a bit… different… now-"

She scoffed quietly, and I could swear she muttered, "You think?"

"But-" I continued, trying to take this moment to reassure her. "I just want to let you know that nothing has changed between us. We'll still do what we've always done. There's just two plus one now."

She nodded her head, then gave me the most melancholy look. "I really should have expected this. I knew objectively that I would probably have to share a Tamer, but I never expected it would be this soon. And I have no idea how I could have expected to keep the Alpha title. She… was right. I'm _weak_."

I frowned. "Jesus, I'm gonna kick that idea into the curb before we start to head into angst territory. Sophie, you are _anything but weak."_ This wasn't a lie. I had nothing but respect for the Sentret. She'd been patient with me, and even when I fucked up she was happy to give me a hand to lift me up, even as she told me off for being a dumbass. A different kind of strength to the raw, fiery combat ability and confidence Keiko possessed, but strength nevertheless.

"I don't want to hear any more of that." I told her, and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Sophie, you are-"

"Good morning, is it not a wonderful day~" Keiko practically sung as she skipped into the room, timing her entrance perfectly and causing Sophie to push my hand off her and step away, to turn to the new Alpha in the group.

" _Just at the wrong time too. Talk about mood killer."_ It was going to be hours before I'd get the chance to have another private one on one talk with Sophie. Just when I had _almost_ given her a hint of reassurance. My message hadn't sunk in- Sophie was a bit too annoyed with Keiko interrupting us to fully appreciate the sincerity of my words, or the message I'd been prevented from fully giving.

"Hello, _Sophie_." Keiko said, almost friendly, yet also a bit sharply.

"Yes. Good morning." Sophie replied politely, albeit coldly. Sophie had accepted her loss in the power struggle, but she didn't have to like it.

Keiko turned away from Sophie, as if she was barely worth paying attention to, and gave me a beaming grin. I noticed that she'd already put her makeup on, and that her clothing was a bit too nice for the casual day I had planned for us (Since I figured training for the Gym could wait until Sophie was a little better). "Anyway, Joe, you can go sit down and read the paper or something! Leave breakfast to me today~"

"Excuse me, but I normally make breakfast." my first Pokegirl formally interjected. "Because-"

"Yes, yes!" Keiko waved her off with a brisk handwave. "Well I'm here now, and I won't subject my precious Tamer to inferior meals, so I'll be taking over her meal effective immediately." she shook her head passionately. "Nothing but the best for my Joseph, and luckily for him, while my cooking isn't perfection, _it's still pretty damn good."_

"Really?" Asked Sophie, crossing her arms.

"Yes." Keiko replied sharply, turning to deliver a piercing glare. "Do you wish to challenge me on the validity of my skills?"

"Not at all." Sophie replied quickly and looked away. "If you want to cook, be my guest. Saves me a chore."

"Right then." Keiko swept her hands together in satisfaction. "I'll get started."

With that, she strutted into the Kitchen and began to open cupboards, retrieve saucepans, and search for ingredients. I went to the table, and I watched her. After a minute of looking at the contents of the fridge, and a minute more as she quickly searched through the cupboards, she frowned.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but can I assist you?" Sophie asked, with the falsest smile imaginable. "You look a little distressed."

"N-not at all." Keiko denied. At this, Sophie smiled. This was a rare chance to see the Vulpix flustered, I could tell she'd remember this moment. Strong memories of hate can be almost as potent as powerful memories of love. "I was just wondering where all your proper ingredients are. I can't see any tofu, beans or fish. We don't have any nori either. Honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself for having such a bare pantry. How can I deliver a perfect meal for my _Tamer_ if you failed to have the foresight to stock the fridge correctly?"

I smiled, despite myself. The look on Sophie's face was just so _smug_. I hated to see her sad, and she'd been nothing but that since I dragged Keiko into her life. But this- I knew that look. It was predatory- Sophie knew something Keiko didn't. I could pretty much guess it, but Keiko couldn't. Here and now, Sophie had an advantage, and she was going to mercilessly use it while she had the chance.

"Tofu? Beans? Nori? I am sorry to disappoint you, but this fridge is stocked with ingredients which will last for at least four days."

"Don't be stupid." Keiko snapped. "Like hell could I make even a single bento from the stuff you've left me!"

"Because we don't _eat_ bentos here." Sophie replied, before adopting an expression of false sincerity. She put her hands to her mouth, as if simulating surprise. "Oh my! Didn't you know? Our precious Tamer _dislikes_ far eastern food. He'll eat curries and some other dishes, but for the most part, his tastes lean more towards the west: pasta and meats and cheeses. Sure, I've been slowly introducing our local cuisine to him, but progress is slow. So like the _good_ Pokegirl that I am, I've adapted. We primarily eat and cook western food here."

"B-b-but! No way!" Keiko shook her head in disbelief. "You must be kidding me. No Johtoian food!?"

"Sorry. She's right." I shrugged apologetically. "It takes me time to step outside my comfort zone, and the food here is particularly strange to me."

"Joe doesn't need anything fancy or extravagant. His idea of a good breakfast is _cereal with toast_." She giggled a little. "Even a Mankey could prepare _that_ correctly."

Keiko growled, and sparks began to dance along the exposed skin of her arms. "And what are you implying about me?"

"Nothing at all. Only that it's _far_ above your station to do the morning breakfast, _Alpha mine_." Sophie sighed regretfully. "If only you'd listened to me. I would have told you all this. But _you_ insisted you'd cook, and you _are_ the Alpha…"

Keiko's anger only increased. The sparks had become miniature flames, which clung to her, and her eyes were dark. "You little-"

"Enough." I snapped, and slammed a hand onto the table. "I said it before. No arguing. Too much shit to deal with, without adding interpersonal bullshit into the mix. The only reason I let you fight yesterday was so _maybe_ we could have some semblance of peace and civility in this house."

"Bu-but!" Keiko stammered. "This _weakling_ is mocking me."

"Yes." I agreed. "But you asked for the job, and she just took advantage of the whole setup. I'm disappointed in you both, but you _asked_ to cook without even bothering to question us about our preferences, so you shouldn't be surprised that we might not like the dishes you planned to cook."

" _I_ -" began Keiko, standing tall and proud with back straight and gaze clear. "Am an _excellent_ chef. I have been taught to cook Johtoian food since I was 10 years old. My cuisine is second to none-"

"But it's also _unneeded_." Pointed out Sophie. "Can you cook Atlo Marean food?"

"Well, no-"

"Hows about Kalosian?"

Keiko's teeth grinded together, like stone against bone. " _No_ , but-"

"Hell, what about Avalonian? Unovan food?"

"Of course not! But ask for a Jhotoian dish, or even a Kanto recipe-"

"And Joe will tell you 'no thanks'. Meanwhile, I _can_ cook dishes from those locations." finished Sophie, smug smile in place.

"Enough!" I banged the table again, and feared that either the table would give or my hand would by the time I needed to actually stop doing it. "Sophie, don't show off. Keiko, don't trouble yourself with cooking. I'm happy you offered, but it would really go unappreciated by me."

"But _I cook_. Really well!" Keiko insisted, petulantly, with a stomp of the foot. "I was going to cook for you, and feed it to you, and you were going to _love it!_ "

I winced. "Well, it's just bad luck really that your speciality dishes are the ones I don't much care for. I'm sure they are delicious, just not for me."

"Fine then." Keiko simmered. "I see how this is. The two of you are ganging up on me. Well, that goes against the spirit of all of yesterday! I am the ALPHA. I demand respect."

"Then don't act like a brat." I finally snapped at her. "Jeez, it's just _food_. Hell, _I_ would cook, and sometimes even _do_ cook, but Sophie is better, so she does most meals. Its nothing against you. It's just Sophie can cook stuff I like, and you can't. Nothing more than that."

Keiko looked like she wanted to continue, but her eyes flickered between us and the kitchen. FInally, the fire started to extinguish. The more calculated ice returned to her gaze, and she made her decision. Her annoyance ran off her like rain on an anorak, and she put on a great smile. "Fair enough. Sorry to make a big deal out of it. I just wanted to cook food _for you_. Oh well. I'll prove myself in _other_ ways. Partner."

Following that almost ominous statement, the volatile Fire Type calmly walked into the bedroom- no doubt to cool down a little by herself, where she wouldn't have to put up false pretences and could let out her anger.

I turned to Sophie, and she looked to me. We tried to resist, but almost immediately we both descended into giggles. "Oh my god, that was so funny!" I exclaimed as quietly as I could.

"Yeah- she was so pissed!" Sophie continued to chortle for a few more seconds, before we managed to pull ourselves together. I took the moment to memorise the last vestiges of laughter on the Normal type, before her more dour features returned. "I am going to _so_ regret that later. She's the Alpha. Her revenge will be swift."

"Probably." I admitted. "She looked pissed with me too. I think I'm in the Dog House, or rather the Herdier House, too."

"Oh well. It was worth it." Sophie decided. "I-I can't just lie back and take it. I can't set a precedent. Have to fight back, or she'll never stop grinding the boot in."

"I don't blame you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna put some bread in the toaster."

"Put some in for me too." Requested Sophie, and I complied. With that drama over, we began to sink back into the familiar and mundane routine of morning breakfast.

Before that happened, I felt the urge to make just one more comment before we moved on. "Oh, and Sophie? Well done. For earlier. Lets just say I hope you get back that treasured 'Alpha' title back someday."


	11. Promiscuous V: Rose

_**Arc II: Promiscuous V: Rose**_

 **US- it's kind of funny, but we originally planned this arc to be** _ **shorter**_ **than the last one. And yet with this, we've hit the same number as our first arc, and are still only about half way through our planned content. Yeah- we have some plans for this Arc. Fun ones. (For us, not necessarily you…)**

 **DV- This a** _ **long**_ **arc. It wasn't meant to be like this, but we're happy that it did. Don't worry, it gets better. And because of that, you get two chapters this month. Only on even numbered months, under a full moon, inlined with gold.**

 **US- Yes… better… for lack of a more apt word. Don't quote us on that.**

 **A-anyhow, is it it that time of the month again? It's Storytime With Colour-Chan! Todays theme of choice is… drumrolls please...**

 ***Insert a half hearted drum and cymbal routine***

… **its Rose. Yup. One of the most blatant shades of red of all. I'm not sure if we even need to spell out the symbolism of** _ **this**_ **one. A beautiful colour and flower associated with passion, love and romance, yet it also has thorns which promise that pain may never be too far away, and that it only takes one prick to bleed...**

 **Disclaimer and other cool shit: The very fact that this exists on this site is proof we don't actually work for Nintendo. Shame that. It would be epic. Or an epic fail, more likely.**

 **Also, we'd like to give a shout out to TheShadowOfZama, for being such a detailed and consistent reviewer. You're the reviewer every author wants, so have an Internet Cookie on us :)**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

If there was anything I could say about Keiko, it was that despite her faults, she certainly knew what she was doing when it comes to training to fight.

"Come on sweater che- _Sophie!"_ Keiko encouraged, hastily correcting herself as she did so. "Only another round of the course, and then you can take a break."

"Slave… driver. Not… even… training… herself..." Sophie panted in exhaustion, but complied. She shut her eyes and muttered the words " **Quick Attack."** , before she dived back into the obstacle course the Vulpix has set up for her.

"I'm strong enough as I am. I have experience." Keiko stated. "But you're weak. So it's my responsibility as Alpha to get you in a suitable condition that you won't embarrass me or my Tamer. And I'm standing here coaching, since I'm the only one know what they're actually doing…"

"Hehehe. In my defence, nobody has _actually_ taught me how to properly train Pokegirls?" I defended myself. "I never saw myself becoming a Tamer. This came out of left field for me."

"Oh no, darling! I'm not trying to _slight_ you." She emphasised with a demure smile. "Merely stating facts. I am happy to _be of use to you_. As Alpha, I am the secondary authority on all things, and I am happy to support my Tamer in aiding in the training of my fellow Pokegirls while he learns in turn."

"Well, can't argue with that." and I really couldn't. I'd arrived for our first training session here at the training zone and been stupefied. Afterall, I'd never even studied Physical Education past the obligatory GCSE. I had no idea how to train someone to become stronger, besides the common anime tropes and basic routines like target practicing and stuff. "I _am_ grateful for you helping Sophie though. I know you could have prioritised your own training for the gym."

Keiko's smile could only be described as smug at this point. "As I said, I don't need to train. I'll show you my strength in the Gym Battle, and prove that I'm so competent I didn't even need to _try_ to train in order for us to claim our first victory."

" _So that's her game. She wants to surpass Sophie, so she's training her to definitively slot herself into the 'Sensei' position, so Sophie won't even try to challenge her due to believing she is so far ahead of herself. Then she can just show off in gym battles. Sure, she'll likely train later, but this is just to correct and reinforce the initial difference between them. In other words, it's all just revenge for breakfast."_

Then, Keiko's foxlike ears twitched, almost anxiously. "Besides which, I… haven't been keeping my end of the bargain. As your Alpha, I mean. No bullying, no bragging and act as a sempai." She listed them off. "No wonder you have yet to take me to bed! Surely you are disappointed in my inability to follow simple commands. Therefore, I shall put more effort in, darling! I will help Sophie stop being _mostly mediocre_. Is that not what a good sempai would do?"

" _... or maybe this isn't a powerplay with Sophie, but rather one with me. Trying to get back into my good books."_ I blinked and had a sudden thought. " _There IS always the option that she is legitimately sincere and has no ulterior motives aside from legitimately wishing to be a better alpha… but what are the odds of that?"_

Clearly I'd been silent for too long, because Keiko's nose upturned and she frowned. "Well? Aren't you proud of my mature responsibility?"

"I guess?" I replied. "As I said, I'm grateful for you trying to help Sophie improve despite your… disagreements."

In fact, Keiko had gone all out. She'd given Sophie warm ups, exercises to build speed and strength, done some light sparring to try and introduce some discipline into Sophie's strikes, and had even brought in some plastic cups with her to serve as stand in traffic-cones to help make a course for Sophie to speed in and out of while using Quick Attack to try and help her raise her control of the attack.

I couldn't have asked Keiko to give Sophie a better work out if I'd tried.

"Soooo… since I'm working so hard, perhaps I deserve a reward?" the Vulpix said slyly and leaned in a little, giving me a good whiff of her fragrant perfume. "Perhaps we could spend some time together after dinner… I'd love for us to start _learning_ more about each other…"

People can call me ignorant, and I really can be. But I'm not dumb, and I can see a proposition when it's blatant enough to deserve a floodlight. And the offer certainly _was_ tempting- as tempting as all the times I'd tried to fall asleep next to a scantily clad Sophie, as that one evening where things started to make sense, and as tempting as _every_ proposition Keiko had already given me.

" _Even so, my answer hasn't changed since the time Sophie tried to seduce me. It's wrong, and immoral, and just because they don't realise this doesn't give me consent to do it."_ I'd decided I was going to try to stick to my morals, no matter how hard it was getting to do that. But I'd stick to them, nevertheless.

"Hmmm… I'll consider it." I finally decided upon saying. While I hated leading her on, I couldn't just give her the straight answer of 'hell no'. While I'd gotten lucky with Sophie being so understanding of my different background, I doubted I'd get any such leeway with Keiko.

" _No. Better to delay and delay and cross my fingers. She'll get bitter, and upset about my lack of interest, but she'll be in the same boat as Sophie. She'll adapt, even if she won't be happy about it."_

Once again, I saw the frosty fire in Keiko's eyes- the frustration. She was getting impatient, and it showed. "In other words, no."

"Not _no_. I just don't think I'll be in the mood this evening." I told her. "I'm pretty stressed about the money situation and stuff."

She gave me a cold stare. I could see the gears spinning in her mind, and already knew her to be scheming and calculating once again. She found the right mood and emotions she wanted, then she gave an accommodating smile- it was almost worrying just how easy it was to see how fake she acted most of the time. "Very well then, my Tamer. Nervous, I see? Have you even done it with… and, oh my. You haven't! You are still a _Virgin_ aren't you?" she teased me.

Despite trying to keep my cool, I found myself blushing, even so. "Oh, that's adorable!" Keiko said with a little giggle and some crinkled eyes. "You wanna delay? A bit scared? Sweater chest not quite down for scratching that itch? Fair enough. I can give you a… _little_ … time, to acclimatise yourselves, mayhaps. Hmmm? That sound good?"

"Yes." I agreed, without hesitance.

"Excellent! I can wait a little. It will be worth it for my prize at the end, my Tamer's very own Virginity…" and then she trailed off, a vacant look on her face and a toothy grin in place.

" _Great. Now she's just fixated on the fact that she still has a chance of being my f-first."_ It was almost sad that I was willing to allow her daydreams of this future, if only to keep her from constantly trying to seduce me in the present. This was a problem now for Future!Joe, whom would almost definitely resent Past!Joe for not tackling the issue sooner.

"Who knows how long she'll be able to resist before the promise of this 'reward' runs thin?" I muttered to myself long after Keiko had returned her attention to Sophie and the training they were here for. "I need a solution, and soon."

I doubted I would find one though. Life is never that convenient, and it's such a shame that genuine relationships and bonds require such effort to be put in.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

It's when Lorraine walks out the shower, thankfully still wrapped in her towel, as I'm not sure how the usual prim and proper Katsumi would have escalated in response, that things go down.

Katsumi looks up from her nails, appraising the new arrival for a long moment, before returning to her filing, "I see you've brought home a guard penguin, Ben dear. An excellent choice."

I only place my head in my hands. This is-this is going better -worse- than my wildest dreams, and it's only just started. Is it better to let them sort out a hierarchy on their own, or should I force one on them? The latter will probably result in less headaches for me, at least for now, but the former is a better long-term decision that will lead to less resentment and less insubordination...hopefully. Choices, choices.

Lorraine marches over, fists curling, "What did you call me bitch?"

Continuing with her nails as if Lorraine isn't even worth the effort, Katsumi replies, "I called you a guard penguin, fit only for protection detail. You're loyal it seems, but you're hardly a sight for sore eyes, unless that person happened to be drowning. Surely you don't think you're pretty enough to replace _me_?"

I see in the corner of my eye Lorraine hold up a black bottle I haven't seen before, though I can't quite read it, as she asks, "Does Ben know?"

Katsumi gives a small gasp, before giving a full bodied growl that showed exactly what her species could become, saying "You wouldn't! How did you even get that?"

Okay. Time to put my foot down before this gets out of hand and descends into full on physical violence. If it gets to that point, I've lost any power of decision making I have in regards to the issue.

Standing up, I state, "It's time to stop, okay? It's time to stop. No more. We're going to sit down and talk like _the adults that we all are_. Am I understood?"

"But-!"

I turn a stern eye, "Lorraine, can it," before I look at my other companion, "Katsumi, wipe that smirk off your face."

I release a small sigh before stating, "So here's how this is going to work. I'm going to sit up here on the bed, and you two miscreants are going to sit yourselves down on the floor, next to each other. You will not touch each other, you will not look at each other without my permission. You will not speak to each other without permission. I hate having to act like this, I really do, but a house divided against itself cannot stand, so we'll be here until we have at least some semblance of order again. Once you two get seated, we'll start."

This is about how I imagined it going, though I had hopes that I wouldn't have to put my foot down and dictate, but desperate times call for authoritarian measures...or...something like that. Now, how get them working together…hmmm.

As they sit down, at least willing enough to listen, I begin, "Okay, first things first. As you're currently the Alpha by default, Katsumi, we'll start with you. Why did you feel the need to antagonise Lorraine right off the bat?"

If Katsumi was particularly affronted, it didn't show, as she replied, "This usurper thinks she can walk around in such scandalous attire without her Alpha's permission! She's deliberately flaunting my authority!"

"And what would your solution to that be? Be reasonable here."

She huffs, "Well, I'd ask you to dispose of her, but you said to be reasonable, so I suppose that's off the table. And she did save your life, so I do owe her for that."

At my encouraging nod, she continues, "What I'd really like is for her to submit properly and swear fealty."

Noticing that Lorraine desperately wanted to say something, I give her the go ahead, "You were informed that I'm feral-born, yes? How was I supposed to know the proper order of things?"

At that Katsumi ignores my instructions, laughing haughtily, then saying, "A feral-born? Ben dear, please tell me you checked her for fleas before you brought her home?

Cue my Picard facepalm. Damn it Katsumi. You just had to do that, didn't you? Serial escalation is bad!

"Oh, you've done it now, you bitch."

"Calling me a bitch again? I suppose a commoner like yourself has no better insults."

"You think you're so great don't you? I wonder how pretty he'd think you are without your inch of makeup and hair dye! Too ashamed to show the world how a monster like yourself really looks?"

In an instant, Katsumi is straddling Lorraine, hands crushing Lorraine's throat, practically hissing, "How dare you!"

And there they go. Well, clearly my plan failed. Note to self, do not _ever_ , under _any_ circumstances, insult Katsumi's looks or imply she's not a beautiful as she thinks she is. I mean, she totally is, but I would have already died if I was in Lorraine's current position.

Watching the normally reserved Katsumi use her superior physical strength to try to physically wrestle Lorraine into submission was a sight I watch for a moment before I announce, "It's late, I'm going to sleep, you two just keep it down a bit over there and tell me how things went in the morning. No murder allowed and if I find either of you in the bed in the morning and no solution is agreed on, I'll be _displeased_."

At the end of that, I watch Katsumi stiffen for a moment before redoubling her efforts to subdue Lorraine. Lorraine just takes cue from Katsumi and goes on the offensive. Lovely. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow sounds good.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"I'm exhausted." exclaimed Sophie from our bed. I didn't blame her- Keiko had been running her through a fairly strenuous exercise regiment for the last week or so. I'd gotten tired just watching her.

"Rest up." I replied, and placed a glass of water onto the bedside table. "Brought you something to help you rehydrate yourself. I'm sure the bath did loads of good for your muscles, but… well."

Her ears perked up a little from her face down position, and I even saw the beginnings of life emerge from her limp tail. "Thanks." she said, and I knew she appreciated the sentiment. She didn't need to say more than that.

"Still, you're getting a rest day tomorrow, and then the day after we'll be challenging your sister. You think we're ready for this." I reminded her.

"We better be bloody ready after all this." She groaned. "Gods, I feel tired."

My smile was small and wry. "I know."

"Yes."

Then, there was silence. Comfortable- nothing else had to be said. For the minute, it was just the two of us. Keiko was using the bath now, and would likely be there for an hour (She was a bigger hot water whore than I was), so we had a bit of peace and quiet to relax and clear our minds before she came back out, all refreshed and clingy.

" _Even a week on, and with a hundred warnings, she still can't stop_." It was getting pretty annoying at this point. Keiko had said she could wait to jump me, so if this was her 'waiting', I would hate to see her giving my 'seduction' her all. She'd walked in on me in the bathroom thrice, and all of which had been when the door was _locked_ (Don't ask, long story).

"You know- it's been a long week. _Really_ long week. I'm a night owl, and even I'm on the verge of nodding off at this point." It was only nine, and I didn't care. Heading off to bed early and getting up at 5 with the rest of these Japanese-esque loons would still be less work than staying up with Keiko.

"I think I'll join you." Sophie rolled over so that she was back on her side of the bed, then pointed at the duvet in a lazy fashion. Already I knew what she wanted.

"Fine." I sighed, and tugged at the duvet while she shuffled around, until I'd pulled it out from underneath her. I put it down in a small, pile, readied myself for bed, then slipped in next to her and pulled the covers up. That was the arrangement we'd made- Sophie on the left, Keiko the right, and me tightly in the middle so my tossing and turning was at an absolute minimum.

Then, I switched off the bedside lamp and shut my eyes.

Minutes passed, and my mind wandered, doing exercises like the counting of sheep and the recital of the periodic table to try and help my lulling to sleep, while to the left of me I heard the distinct shuffling of Sophie which told me she was having just as much trouble nodding off.

Finally, after a few more minutes of pointless counting, I distinctly felt Sophie move. She was atop me now, her hands pressed down next to my own arms, while I could feel her breath upon my face, as she was barely inches away from me. "Hey Joe, what do you think about… you know, doing it?"

I shot awake, almost struggling. I blinked in the darkness and could 'see' her there. I hadn't seen this conversation coming. It had literally come out of nowhere, with no foreshadowing and no build up. I'd say that it was spontaneous, if anything. "The same thing I said last time."

Sophie stayed as she was, despite the subtle hints I was giving about my thoughts on the matter. "I… I mean, now's as good a time as any." she said, mildly. "Keiko's in the other room and indisposed, the two of us are already barely clothed, and I… I trust you. It's gonna happen eventually, so why not _now_. I _want it_."

"Do you really?" my response was slightly bitter. My thoughts on the societal norms of sex and the role of Pokegirls within it was just as distasteful as before. I'd vowed to treat Sophie right, and just because she _thought_ she wanted to do it, didn't mean I should.

"Of course I do. I'm a Pokegirl." Sophie said simply, as if that in of itself was all the argument and justification she needed. "I need this."

"No." I said, just as simply, and gave her a light push. Naturally, my push did nothing, as Sophie was far stronger than I was. But the meaning was clear, and she released me with great reluctance. Without her body so close to my own, I could think just a bit more clearly. And my thoughts surprised me. " _Is that disappointment genuine?"_

"Fine." Sophie retorted, coldly. Her face was flush and her her pants long and hard. "I was just-just in the mood. No b-biggie. I can… I can wait." she said, and this time it was less cold, but more weary. It was a promise though. A declaration. She _would_ wait.

I just didn't know if I would _ever_ accept the offer though. My reasoning was sound and hadn't changed. I wasn't going to use her, just because I could. Just because she had been taught to open her legs for whoever her Tamer eventually was, and was expected to do so and felt it was normal to do so, doesn't mean I _should_ give into temptation _._

I was her Tamer, but I also had the morals I had been brought up with. " _I can't change the world, but I can effect my little part of it. I'll protect Sophie. Even from her own societies dumb little quirks. Because she's a friend."_ And friends had always meant a lot to me. " _I won't use her."_

I had to repeat this line to myself, for the next hour up until Keiko's bath finished and she settled in besides me- effectively ending any temptation of getting up to any hanky panky with Sophie (" _Unless we made it a menage a trois,"_ a clinical part of my brain told me. " _Shut up logic. Now, get to work thinking about everything_ but _sex!"_ the other side of my brain shouted).

The intent was clear though. I wasn't going to break, not any time soon.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

As I feel the daylight pass over my eyes, I attempt to get up. Key word: attempt. I've been pinned in place by the closest thing I know to an immovable object, or rather, a still asleep Katsumi.

Okay, I'm guessing she won their power struggle. Lorraine I could see perhaps not quite understanding how seriously I meant my threats, but Katsumi is up to date.

As I attempt to wiggle myself out of her vice-grip, she grabs me tighter before opening her eyes slightly, "Ben?"

"Yes?"

She...I'm still annoyed at her purposeful escalation last night, but at the core, I do understand why it had to happen in one fashion or another. One way or another, Katsumi and Lorraine had to work out a chain of command. From my knowledge of Pokegirls, it's always the hardest between number one and number two. Usually by the time a number three through six arrive, they just fall into the order established by one and two, though the occasional brave one might try to take the alpha spot for themselves. It usually fails miserably.

"Are you mad with me?" She sounds small, a far cry from the usual subtle confidence.

Katsumi, though I had only seen her spar a few times, was no pushover. I wasn't super worried about someone taking her spot. Lorraine might have been able to, especially considering type weaknesses, but that would probably be considered craven in such a situation. I'm not sure. It might have just been their choice of battleground. I'm hardly an expert.

Without turning around to look at her, I ask, "Should I be?"

And if I was to be perfectly honest, I hoping that Katsumi would win. Aside from the fact it would be quite strange for my legal wife, which is still an odd concept for me, to not be the alpha, I know her better, and really just feel more comfortable trusting her judgement, flawed as it is I at least know what to expect, if I'm not around to call the shots and she is.

Katsumi grabs me tighter, voice uncertain, "I-I didn't want you to see that side of me. I'm not like that often!"

Finally deigning to turn around and give her a hug, I state, "It's fine. It was a trying situation for both of you, but we know it had to be done. I'm not mad, though I _am_ a bit disappointed that both of you fell down to the level of teenager insults. And, Katsumi, whatever happened to that package we were supposed to deliver?"

She drapes herself over me, further preventing me from getting some food, as she continues in a soft voice, "We got things sorted out. I'm Alpha. Turns out she didn't even want the responsibility in the first place, as I was rather embarrassed to learn. I don't really feel the best about it either. Even discounting types, she's stronger, but she said that I'd be a better leader and should keep the spot. It feels...somewhat hollow."

Must resist urge to snicker. Must resist. Anyway… "Katsumi. The package."

"Oh! Right. While I was waiting for you, I finally decided that I should just deliver it myself. So it's taken care of. The couple there said I was such a nice young lady for doing such a thing for them."

Uh huh. _Right… ._ Well...okay then. I suppose that makes sense… sorta. I doubt she was just sitting on her ass for the several days that I was MIA. Mind you, it _is_ a very nice ass and...now I'm getting sidetracked by the gutter again. Moving on.

Running a hand through her hair, I say, "I'm glad things are worked out. I was about at my wits end with your bickering, short as it was I really have no patience for infighting, and to be honest, I'm not sure what I'd do if you two hadn't come to some sort of arrangement. Nothing I'd have been proud of after the fact, that's for sure."

Forcing myself out of the warm bed as she lets me go, I grab my Pokegear, checking if I have any new messages. Nothing terribly important it seems. Wait a minute…"Black Rook takes White Bishop on A3? Fuck. When did that rook get there?"

I sit for a moment, contemplating my next move, before Katsumi drapes herself over me, asking, "So, what's got you so wound up?"

Sighing, I explain the general situation, to which she nods and says, "So, you need to get the king, but the queen is in the way. To compound it, making a run on the queen would leave you open and would ultimately lose the game, which is why you're cleaning up first."

As I nod, she gives me a slightly disappointed look as she continues, "Forgive me Ben, I'm your wife, and I love you, but sometimes you are the most frustratingly cryptic and needlessly obtuse person I've ever met. And that's saying something considering my family. It'd help if I had some context for your no doubt grand metaphor."

"So, basically Brasi and I are opposing kings, Angelo Messe is Brasi's queen and ours is Ettore Zara. From there, we have-"

She gently places her index finger over my mouth, interrupting me, as she states, "Have you considered that people are more fluid than chess pieces? You're not the king anyway, even if they were. You're more of a knight. My knight, but that's getting off topic. Why don't you eliminate Brasi yourself?"

This again?

"Because then I'd be a-"

The sharp nails of her other hand dig into my shoulder as she says harshly, all traces of propriety gone, "Then you'd be what? A murderer? Aren't you already? I still love you. Besides, you're not _really_ striking first, are you? He already tried to kill you, but didn't have the sense to do it himself to be sure it was done right, and for that I am grateful. You're simply responding in kind, but making sure it's done right."

At the end of her rant, she gently removes the phone from my hand, placing it to the side, before swinging herself around in front of me and pushing me down back onto the bed, long hair covering us as she rests on top of my, gently tracing designs with her finger on my skin.

After a moment, she speaks, voice quiet, "I didn't know what to do when I thought I had lost you. I can't take that anguish again Ben. Not knowing what happened to you, not knowing if you'd ever return. I won't let it happen again. Brasi will die Ben, I guarantee it. The only question is how quick and messy you want it, whether you shoot him or I tear apart him limb by limb."

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

The day of the Gym Battle was finally here. Sophie, Keiko and I had prepared as best we could, but it was finally time to either put up or shut up.

I stood across from Whitney inside her gym, at one side of the vast battleground she used. She wore her usual cheerful facade, but she seemed to have found a happy medium between this and Serious!Whitney as there was a certain level of formality about her too. " _Makes sense. A Gym Battle is a big deal. Even her ditziest persona should treat this with a certain level of care."_

"The Gym Battle between Leader Whitney of the Goldenrod Gym, and the challenger Joseph White, is about to begin! I am Gorou Nakamura, I shall be presiding as referee for this challenge! My ruling is _final_. Are you both ready to begin this two on two match for a First Badge?"

"Yes." I nodded firmly, and my hand went to my belt where both of my Pokegirls were presently trapped in their Pokeballs due to Gym rules.

"Yup! Happy to start! I'm gonna give it my all!" Whitney exclaimed, with a knowing, insinuating look.

"We'll be going all out too." I agreed.

"Very well then!" the referee yelled. "Then let this match begin!"

At this, the speakers in the corner of the room let loose a loud chime.

"Very well! You're up first, Hiromi!" with a practiced motion, Whitney tossed her Pokeball, and from within it a short girl appeared in a flash of light. There was no other description of her but that she was a cream coloured catgirl, with whiskers, claws, fur atop her palms and ears, and a golden coin somehow stuck to her forehead.

"Meowth." I murmured, remembering what Sophie had told me of her sisters Pokemon. If she hadn't said though, her coin was a dead give away.

"Okay. You're up, Sophie!" My throw was less certain, but Sophie inevitably emerged. Her unfamiliarity with being trapped inside her sphere was clear, as she stumbled slightly upon my call. Her half trip brought a smile to both my own and Whitney faces, but those slipped away as we got to business.

"First match! Meowth versus Sentret! Begin!"

"Go Hiromi, **Fake Out**!" Commanded Whitney, losing no time.

"Dodge-" I began, futilely, as Fake Out was an instantaneous attack. Hiromi closed the distance between herself and lashed out with a white glowing backhand that Sophie failed to dodge. It wasn't particularly damaging, but the hit made my own Pokegirl flinch, and closed the distances between them.

" **Fury Swipes**!" I commanded. Sophie heard my shout, and carried out the attack as quickly as she could. Being so close to Hiromi certainly left no room for her to dodge, but on the other hand, she didn't really need to.

"Search for an opening, then **Bite**." Whitney suggested, and then amidst the barrage of lightly glowing claw strikes Sophie was giving, traces of darkness began to bleed from Hiromi's mouth as she prepared to lunge.

" **Quick Attack!** " I called in turn, hoping that Whitney got the message. See, a battle was quick. It can end in seconds, and talking isn't a free action. Admittedly, League Battles were a bit more manageable as Pokegirls were forbidden from using Moves that they had not yet been ordered to, giving more breathing room for trainers and Pokegirls alike as they needed to wait for orders before being able to truly commit.

So my order was short- as short as I could legally get away with. I wanted Sophie out of there, as I knew she couldn't really take a beating. But she couldn't speed away with the unnatural speed of a Quick Attack unless I allowed it.

In the end, my command was still too long, and Hiromi was able to sink her teeth into Sophie's shoulder before she was able to force her off with a Quick Attack fist to the stomach instead.

" **Slash**." I told her, "No. In fact, _just keep using_ _ **Slash**_ _until she's knocked out._ "

"Hey!" Protested Whitney. "A command like that kinda goes against the whole principle of the 'attack only when commanded' thing."

"So?" I raised an eyebrow while Sophie went on the offensive with her long claws of light, and Hiromi tried to dodge as best as she could. "Sophie, _Just keep doing the_ _ **Slash**_ _thing!_ "

"Joseph…" Whitney raised one eyebrow in a challenging fashion. She then coughed, and shouted something along the lines of 'eternal blackmail' and 'don't piss me off'.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. " **Slash** , **Slash** , **Slash** , **Slash** , **Slash**!" I continued to command one after the other, because if there was one thing my childhood had taught me, it was that spamming was just as effective as anything.

"Welp, let's teach you some humility, then." Whitney said with a giggle, and I got a sudden bad feeling. "Hiromi! **Screech** into **Fury Swipes**."

The Meowth was well trained, or at least was horribly fast because in a moment Hiromi was screaming like a banshee- to such a degree that I'd been forced to clamp my hands over my ears. " _Oh my. This screech masks the sounds of any commands I'd make too, wouldn't it?"_

Then, in the one flinch, the single moment of lowered defences prompted by the unholy screech which caused Sophie's barrage of Slash's to go just _slightly_ of course… in that moment Hiromi lashed out with a vicious hand rake that ended the barrage of Sophie, and was followed through again and again. " **Quick Attack** away!" I yelled, and Sophie managed to escape from the attack- albeit with red gashes all across her.

"Learned your lesson yet?" Whitney playfully asked me.

"I think so. No spamming."

"There we go!" She clapped her hands happily. "This is a test of competence and strength, after all, not to see how many times you can scream the same word."

"In that case, **Quick Attack** and _then_ **Slash**." Meowth was horribly fast, so Sophie was going to need to use the speed of the first Move to get close enough in one piece, and the latter to actually do anything deliberating.

Sophie followed through, and she was able to land the first clean Slash of the match. Sophie wasn't bulky, but then again, nor was the Meowth.

"Match over! Point, the challenger!" The referee called it, and Whitney smiled as she recalled her Pokegirl. She looked at both me and her sister with something resembling a mixture of pride and satisfaction.

"There we go." She nodded appraisingly. "A little better. We don't make Tamers in League matches yell orders for no good reason. One, it's for safety. Commands give forewarning to both the opposing Tamer and Pokegirl, and helps keep down fatalities and injuries. Two, it's to test the Tamers abilities to command and the Pokegirls ability to follow them- vital things that are necessary in a real battle. Three, the Tamer must be able to understand the position of their Pokegirls in battle. To know what exactly they need to get the advantage they need. Having to scream out said commands gives us a pretty ideal way to spot this."

"Geez, are you gonna talk us to death, or throw out your next Pokeball." I taunted with a little smile, while Sophie gave me a slightly exasperated one in turn, though she said nothing.

"Fine. If you're so eager… come on out, Marle." and with that, Whitney's 'final' Pokegirl of the battle had taken to the field. Her skin had a pink tinge to it, while her hair was dyed a far darker shade of it. With that, the outfit and the ears I could already tell who we were facing- a Clefairy.

"Welp, at least it's not Maisie the Miltank." I commented.

This prompted a snort of amusement from my opponent. "Believe me when I say that she's not just my first Pokegirl and Alpha, but also my strongest Pokegirl. I wouldn't waste her against a First Badge newbie like you. I have to hold her back until you have at least _five_ badges, and even then she has to hold back a lot until the Seventh Badge."

"Fucking hell, you're scary." I noted, to her laughter.

Back to business though. "Time for a tag out, I'd say." I returned Sophie to her Pokeball with a wince and a stab of shame at having to do it. Then, I called out for my other more volatile Pokegirl. "Fighting time, Keiko!"

My Vulpix emerged from the Pokeball without so much as a twitch. She stood, waiting and ready to fight, with a determined look on her face.

"Match 2! Clefairy versus Vulpix! Begin!"

"Keiko, **Flare Blitz**!"/ "Marle, **Defence Curl**!" We yelled out together, wasting no time to begin. On my side, I wanted a fast, clean knockout before the Clefairy could do any sneaky shit. I remembered playing that gym as a kid, and I sure as hell couldn't use any items this time around- while sleep inflicting moves like Sing and pure bullshit moves like Metronome are not fair at all. As for Whitney, she was playing defensively.

Either way, Keiko followed my order without any doubt or hesitation, blazing up in a feat of excellent firepower, and _threw_ herself at her opponent. Meanwhile, Marle had curled up into a small ball on the floor, and merely awaited the inevitable hit.

Then, moments before the collision, Whitney gave her second order. "Typical after delay situation. Grab hold, then…"

The attack hit. In a rampage of flame, Keiko descended upon the prone Pokegirl, hitting like a truck. But then, in the moment of impact, I could see Marle relax, and latch hold of one of the arms that had rammed into her.

"Then… **Thunderbolt**." with a little smirk, the Clefairy began to glow.

"GET OUT OF-"

BOOM! A dead on hit. An electric shock inflicted point blank, while in physical contact with the Move user.

" _Fuck! That's gotta hurt! How the hell does she even… oh, wait, TM's are a thing here. Had almost forgot."_

Still, no call from the ref. It wasn't over yet.

" **Payback!** " was my next command. Keiko had just taken a big hit, and I just knew that Whitney would follow through. So best idea? Take the hit, hope she can stand, then counter- hopefully doing enough damage to knock Marle out when combined with the sheer damage of the first Flare Blitz.

Whitney looked acceptant, and probably knew what my intention was, but pressed on regardless. "I have faith. Marle, **Thunderbolt** again."

Then, the shock happened a second time, and I winced. I forced myself to look though. I didn't much like Keiko; even after a week of getting to know her I still hadn't really been able to forgive or accept her. Despite that, she was fighting for _my_ sake. She was getting electrocuted because I ordered her to. In other words, I had caused that pain, so at the very least I should watch her to the end. Because I had to have faith in Keiko too.

I smiled. Keiko looked shaken, hurt, and sparks rippled over her from the after effects of the last bolt, yet she stood strong. Her fists had been coated in darkness, and Marle was presently holding one of her arms- she was in no position to dodge.

"Hyaaaa!" then, Keiko smacked her right in the face with a dark tinged fist.

"End with an **Ember**!"

"Yes, my Tamer!" and with that final breath of fire right in her face, Marle toppled over, the fire being the straw that broke the donkey's back, clearly unable to get up again, seeing as she was unconscious due to the burn marks covering her face and neck.

"Clefairy is no longer able to battle! Point to challenger! Leader Whitney is out of usable Pokegirls, therefore the winner is the challenger, Joseph White!"

A canned applause sound effect was played through the room, and I smiled as Whitney approached. She gave her defeated Pokegirl a sad smile, bent down to rub her side reassuringly, and returned her to her ball, tenderly.

"We did it, Joe!" Keiko cried, happiness etched across her features, and I smiled in return. Whatever my thoughts on the matter, we'd won,and this was triumph I was feeling. She dashed at me, and planted a strong bear hug upon me. I didn't have it in me to chide her- we'd won, and more importantly _she_ had won.

"Aye." I nodded, and moved my hand up to scratch one her of ears from behind- an action Sophie had once confided in me that she herself liked, and that I was sure Keiko would enjoy too. "We did it. Good job."

"Tee hee!" she giggled. "Of course I did it! Didn't I tell you that I would impress you, that I would claim victory for you, darling! I am _strong_ , and this is my evidence. I will _burn_ all your enemies, my Tamer."

… okay, a bit creepy with that last line, but apart from that, she seemed genuinely pleased. Almost… validated. I could certainly say that she was satisfied- the flush of her face, and the afterglow of battle… it suited her. I'd been too worried about Sophie after the duel between her and Keiko to properly note Keiko's appearance, but this time, after having it directed towards someone other than Sophie…

Well, Keiko was kinda beautiful, in a roughed up and bloody sort of way, after a battle. Almost Amazonian. Keiko was made to fight, and she could do it well.

"Ahem." Whitney coughed lightly. "Break it up, you two. Plenty of time to show your appreciation back at your own home, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course." Keiko purred demurely, yet simultaneously triumphant.

"So… _break it up already!"_ Whitney yelled, at which Keiko finally released me with a sheepish look.

"A-anyway," Whitney began, now that our impromptu moment of bonding had ended. "You have defeated me. Congratulations. You have started the long road to true strength, and I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Even the greatest of legends begin from humble roots, and in turn weakness begets strength." She gave me a pointed look here. "Even the more plain of people can learn to rise to the occasion, and find their own strength. Therefore, to celebrate your victory, I grant you the Plain Badge."

With that, she held out her hand, with the badge in question already sitting there- ready for this moment. I took it, without hesitation.

I looked at the simple yellow diamond surrounded in silver, and grinned. " _This feeling… I like it. I've never really won anything. Awards, trophies or anything worth_ really _celebrating about. But this? I just followed in the footsteps of Ash, and every other hopeful Trainer in the world. It's the dream of every Pokemon fan to become a Trainer, and battle for badges… and in this moment I think I can remember why I loved Pokemon so much._

… _Before everything got messed up… and before Pokegirls… I had loved Pokemon. It was my childhood. I longed to have a Pokemon. Hell, as a kid I daydreamed about my 'perfect' partner."_ I looked at Keiko, who was standing to one side and looking it at me with a mixture of pride and desire. " _Well, I haven't got that. This isn't Pokemon. Its_ Pokegirls _, after all. But at this very moment… I think I'm looking forwards to the next Gym Battle."_

Because victory has never tasted sweeter.


	12. Promiscuous VI: Cinnabar

_**Arc II: Promiscuous VI: Cinnabar**_

 **DV- And here we go, the second chapter of this month- and a long one too! Been awhile since we did a double chapter month. Ah well. We're taking a hiatus over November (for NaNoWriMo). Not that this matters to you all, as we're far enough ahead you'll still get a chapter at the end of the next month.**

 **US- So yeah, you should still get to have a chapter in November. Let's just say that we have great plans for the conclusion of this arc… great things planned, indeed.**

 **As for this chapter… it seems that Cinnabar has been splashed against the canvas. But what does this mean? Tilt your head 45 degrees, and mayhaps you can find meaning, if you also take into account cinnabar's status as a mineral.**

 **The mineral itself is highly toxic (the most common ore to refine mercury from), but is also very useful and prized (Much like two certain individuals). In fact, cinnabar in particular was used by the Olmec culture of the New World to colour lacquerware….**

 **Disclaimer: What? You still need such things? It's an (sorta) original plot line set in a known (sorta) but also** _ **kinda**_ **original universe (Like really, look into Pokegirls properly and it's ridiculous how little it has with Game Freak's property aside from a few base similarities).**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

I'll be honest here. Flying was never my favorite method of transportation, even when it was in a pressurised metal tube going at hundreds of miles per hour. Flying via Pokegirl, while much slower, was definitely worse. The open air, the bare minimum of proper safeties, compounded with the length of this flight, which inevitably resulted in a couple layovers as our transport changed to account for fatigue. Even Mikhail looked a bit off by the time we disembarked in Canalave city.

My legs wobbled slightly under me as we walked off what constituted an airport in this world. As I released Katsumi from her ball, as moral support, and totally not to use her larger mass as a stabilizer without looking like I was having any trouble.

"So," Mikhail begins, "You're heading out?"

"For now, yeah. To be perfectly honest, I've spent more time here than I actually intended to. This was just supposed to be a quick business trip, but well… . Anyway, I like the relative quiet here, so I'll try to be back and forth, but for now my office is over in Johto. Besides, you have my number in your gear, so it's not like you can't contact me if needed."

The horn of the ferry gives the indication that we should really get on. I'm not swimming from Sinnoh to Johto. Not happening, even with Lorraine's help.

He shrugs, "True enough. Well, see you around then."

I nod as Katsumi and I begin to board, "See you 'round Mikhail. I'll try to call twice a month to check up. You got the list?"

He nods, holding up a familiar piece of paper on which I've written a few notes on various matters I'd like him to do for me, nothing to extensive, just minor things to further cement him as my inside man, before turning around and heading back to wherever he's staying for the time being. He'll be fine. I've given him and his mom, who's hot, but there is no way in hell I'm going for it because cheating is wrong and Katsumi can be fucking terrifying, enough money to get back to Veilstone.

The ferry is, if not the same one as the way here, then at least a similar model. I don't know. I can't say I was looking at the name of it on the way here. But out of all the nights, it's the first night that contains any excitement.

I sink into a chair in our designated room as Katsumi unpacks the luggage we'll need for the three day trip. Actually, I should probably check on Lorraine. Katsumi has been monopolizing my time lately, probably due to the separation, not that I blame her for it. But still.

Reaching over and grabbing my belt, I grab the second ball off of it, and release Lorraine from...whatever it's like inside a Pokeball, I suppose. I've never thought to ask, actually. It's not really _important_ , per se, but I'm curious. Maybe I'll track down a scientist/professor dude later. They'd probably know better.

"Ben dear, what is she doing here?"

Lorraine gives Katsumi a bow, just enough to be considered proper, but slightly mocking in its shallowness, "Well, excuse me your highness."

I raise a hand to stop them, but Katsumi gives a distinctive and unladylike, "Hmph. Better," before returning to her current project.

Well, that's better than the alternative and have them fight again. Just because they have the pecking order down doesn't mean that they're bff's, or even friends. That's fine. They just have to tolerate each other and coordinate their efforts in a fight. Harsh thinking on my part I suppose, but I'm a pessimist. After all, prepare for the worst and you'll only be at most resigned instead of depressed.

Lorraine, I suppose taking note of the fact that Katsumi is still in the room, takes up a position on the bed, drawing her knees up in front of her and stabilizing herself by wrapping arms around her knees.

"So," she asks, "What'd ya need? Can't be for company, not with the empress still here."

I give a small chuckle at Katsumi's mumbled comment of, "All's fair in love and war, peasant."

"Actually, I wanted to check up on you. It's been some time because _someone_ ," I give Katsumi a mildly reproaching look, who looks back fiercely unapologetic, "has been using up all my spare time. Still, you're part of this operation, and have needs like anyone else."

"Oh. Well, now that I'm thinking about it. I could use a night or two with you, if you know what I mean. Just to be safe before the regression starts."

While I shrug, hardly opposed to the idea, Katsumi looks up in shock, exclaiming, "Two?! You-you harlot! I always knew there was something off about Sinnoh! I-I won't allow it!"

Lorraine grins playfully, clearly enjoying being the director in this conversation, "And just what are ya gonna do?"

Slowly coming back to her senses, at least I hope so, Katsumi states dramatically and a tad nervously, "I'll have to chaperone you two to make sure she doesn't overstep her bounds! It is my right as alpha!"

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Lorraine offers, "At that point, why don't you just join in? Be easier and less awkward for all of us."

Katsumi lowers her head for a moment, clearly her pride over taking a suggestion from a subordinate debating with her rationality, which are both contemplating the idea, before saying, "Yes, I suppose that would be best."

Turning away from Katsumi, Lorraine gives me a victorious grin, that makes me think she got her goal. The things I put up with… .

I'm not sure whether to laugh, cheer or hit my head on the wall repeatedly. I settle for some odd mixture of all three. It'll be a long three days.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

The atmosphere inside our humble apartment was warm and cheerful. For an evening, we just let everything go, and decided to have a good time. It was a mutual, unspoken agreement- we'd just won our first major victory, had just beaten our first _Gym Leader,_ and nobody wanted to lose that post-win high by bringing the mood down.

As opposed to cooking ourselves, we instead chose to splurge a little and go for the opulent choice of ordering in a takeaway- an Atlo Marean place about fifteen minutes walk away offered free deliveries, while spaghetti was close enough in nature to ramen that even Keiko had nothing to complain about when I suggested it. Then, we put on a bad romance movie and crowded onto the one sofa we owned to watch it, while I groaned aloud at it while the two girls defended its plot and tone and terrible characters- united in their terrible tastes.

So yes- all things considered, my day had been rather good. I'd earned a Gym Badge (Mostly due to the work of my Pokegirls as opposed to my own capabilities, but even so), and I'd had a nice and relaxing evening.

Which led into the present situation, and why I was less than impressed about it ruining an otherwise perfect day.

Like most of my problems, it all came down to the half naked women straddling my waist atop the shared bed, and my own difficulty to quite rightfully refusing them.

" _Fuck me over, but Keiko is a very attractive women."_ I wasn't ashamed to admit it. Sophie was impressive in her own rights, but Keiko's raw sexuality put that to shame. Her curves, the feel of her wrapped around me, the smell of apples in her ruby hair and the _taste_ of her lips...

A VERY big part of me wanted to lose myself in the sensation, and just give in. After all, I couldn't exactly give any protests considering she had her tongue shoved halfway down my throat. I had barely had time to blink in response to her declaration of "giving me a reward for our hard work" before she had thrown herself at me.

Yeah- nobody would blame me for this. She quite clearly wanted this- had specifically set things up so Sophie would be in the bath when she made her move, and was practically ready to pounce upon me. Likewise, _I_ clearly wanted this.

" _Nobody would blame me… nobody but myself."_ And thus, with heavy heart, I managed to force my tongue from out of own mouth, and separate myself from her long enough to tell her "No."

"No." Keiko sharply refused, then doubled her efforts, going at me even more aggressively. Then, between kisses, she made her opinions apparent. "I want this. I _need_ this. I did good today, hmmm? Surely I deserve a reward? Surely it's time to give a gal what she wants? You _promised me this_."

By now, my already weakening resolve was being pushed to its limits. Keiko's final throaty growl almost made me give up all pretense of self restraint. "Joseph, _I need you to fuck me!_ "

Afterall, it was just sex, wasn't it? What was the harm in giving in?

Then, my mouth spoke on its own- it uttered but a single denial. "No."

And with that, my resolve reforged itself. It was hard to think with a warm body pressed against me and crimson locks in my face, but there had been a _reason_ I hadn't wanted to consummate. A _reason_ I had refused her the last several times Keiko had tried. A _reason_ so blatant that I was shocked I had forgotten it even for only a few minutes of wonderful snogging.

Pokegirls were _slaves_. They were societally brainwashed into being subservient, and had been used as nothing more than sex slaves for so long that _Tamers forcing themselves on their Pokegirls was seen as normal_. Pokegirls didn't even realise that they COULD refuse a man, and had been taught to be _happy_ to do it.

This wasn't normal. Hell, back home, I'd argue that this would be illegal. It was basically rape. A lack of ability to give consent coupled with an absence of understanding that consent was even needed, was tantamount to no consent at all.

"No!" I said, louder, more firmly. I'd made a decision when I first refused a naked Sophie on my bed. It might be normal here, hell, it might have been _expected_ here, but that was no reason for me to abandon my morals. I had no power to change this shitty society, but I did have the power to affect my own little pocket of it. I had vowed to treat my Pokegirls right. To view them as people, and not just as things I could use.

Keiko would likely never thank me for this, but at the end of the day, it was for her own good (And maybe a bit for my own, too). I wasn't going to fuck her just because it would feel good for me and because I could get away with it. There was no valid justification for doing.

In short: morality was a slippery slope- but I _refused_ to let this world of Pokegirls bend me into someone that I was not.

"Keiko, I don't want you for your body." I told her, with softness in my voice. "I won't have sex with you."

The look on Keiko's face when she recoiled away from me was gobsmacked. Her words equally so. "Holy shit. You're a… a bastard. You sicko. You really aren't going to fuck me either? Even though I need you this badly?"

Her tone made my stomach turn- the vulnerability in her tone, the disbelief in her words… she seemed almost disgusted, or perhaps horrified… and I didn't quite know why. So all I could do was shake my head.

"I feel sorry for Sophie." Keiko spat. In one swift movement, she got off the bed, plucked her gown from the floor and slipped it on. She stopped at the ensuite bathroom door, and turned back to me, with a look of grim determination and an amorous look in her eyes. "I won't let it end like this."

Then, she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door with a searing huff.

"Why do I feel like I've made a massive mistake?" I asked myself quietly, as I collapsed onto the bed. Keiko's reaction to my words had made me feel horrible- made me feel guilty for _not_ taking advantage of her worlds shitty societal expectations. "I mean, I _did_ make the right choice, right?"

As expected, I got no answer.

With a sigh, I slipped under the duvet covers, turned off the lights and tried not to think about either the Pokegirl in the ensuite who hated my guts, or the Pokegirl in the main bathroom who made me feel just as complicated. Keiko was unlikely leave to the bathroom for so long as I was still awake, so I was determined to fall asleep as quickly as I could. Considering her unexpectedly hostile reaction, I owed her at least that much.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"And so yeah, it was all good in the end."

At my vague statement, Giovanni gives me The Look. The look that promised retribution in some embarrassing fashion if I didn't quickly pony up the info he wanted.

Rolling my eyes at his dramatics, I say, "What do you want? Nothing of particular interest happened. As with most business trips, the majority of the time was travel. It wasn't even really a business trip, since I was basically an overpaid delivery service."

"What about this rumor I had heard that you got hurt and almost died?"

I tilt my head slightly, my only show in regard to that. Where would he have heard such things? I didn't tell him. Katsumi and Lorraine have been hanging out at my pad...doing something they wouldn't tell me about...and wouldn't have told Giovanni such things. Even if they weren't, Katsumi wouldn't...probably...unless she thought it was for my own good, and Lorraine doesn't have enough clout here to get to personally talk to Giovanni.

After a moment, I simply ask, "Source?"

"Brasi. Said he was keeping on eye on you to make sure your trip was safe."

Small world, ain't it? Risky though. Obviously he didn't have a real plan if I survived. Which, for all my bravado, I survived that by simple luck of meeting the right person at the right time.

Pretending that such news gives me no reason for alarm, I examine my nails, saying, "Did he now? Well, that's ironic. Ah well, no matter. Anyway-"

Giovanni cuts me off, "Ironic? Explain. Now."

In the most blase tone I can manage, I shrug and state, "Someone tried to kill me on the way over. I was faster, but it was touch and go for a while."

If Giovanni is taken back, shocked or worried, he doesn't show it as he simply raises an eyebrow, repeating a previous statement of mine back at me, "Nothing of particular interest happened?"

"Well, it depends on perspective, you see. It _was_ something we were expecting to happen in some fashion, after all. So, no, nothing unexpected happened, from a certain point of view."

He just gives me a look before leaning over his desk and whacking me in the side of the head.

"What was that for?!"

"Don't give me that metaphorically true crap Ben. Someone attempted to murder you. That's, at least publically, an attack on me, and I must respond before...nevermind that. Now give me a name."

In a moment of tangential thinking, I say exactly what Katsumi would want me to say, "I don't currently know, but I am on the trail. Speaking of that, you want me to check up on logging operations while I'm in Ecruteak so we can save a trip later? As far as I can tell, the next clue is there. Whether it's an item or a person, I don't currently know."

Giovanni hands me a couple of files off his desk, saying, "Would you mind? Their quota has been short, and I'd rather like to know why. It's one of our legal ops, they have no excuses."

Rubbing my head, I give him a light glare for his physical abuse, as I say, "Just based on that, I have my suspicions, but I'll sniff around."

Giving a dramatic sigh, I wearily state, "And when I get back from whatever things I have to do there to get things working again, John will probably ask me to go down and run audits on the desalination plant, and if he's in a really bad mood, he'll want me to go check on the offshore rigs as well. Lazy son of a-"

Giovanni's glare stops me from finishing that sentence. Right...John is a close personal friend of his, and technically my immediate boss when dealing with monetary matters. Whatever. I get it, checking in on such things are a big responsibility. Rocket holds a tight monopoly on freshwater and oil in Olivine, throwing money at the zoning boards every time someone tries to make one not controlled by us.

Being an oceanside city, one of the few with a fully functioning desalination plant and oil rigs, Olivine is Johto's main exporter of bottled water, oil and seafood. We don't control the fishermen, no need. After all, their boats need gas, don't they?

Looking over the file on Ecruteak logging operations, I frown, questioning, "Our next convoy of stuff to Ecruteak is in three days? That could be a problem. If my clue is a person, they could be gone by then. Ugh."

As if he didn't know that already, Giovanni simply raises an eyebrow, stating, "It leaves in three days? I should be able to make that change." He makes a show of checking his calendar before he presses the intercom for the building, "It seems something's come up and the convoy outbound to Ecruteak will be leaving tomorrow. Our operating base in Ecruteak needs supplies after a Jenny raid, organise a full armored convoy, we can't afford to lose a single truck right now."

He turns off the intercom and looks me straight in the eye, as serious as I've seen him, "Ben, whatever you do, _be careful_. We stand on a knife's edge crossroads. No half-hearted efforts or complaining this time. I need you at one hundred percent."

Well now, isn't _that_ ominous? Just what I needed to top off my day. Wie komme ich in diese situationen?

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

It was a far more awkward group that made its way to the northern set of gates surrounding Goldenrod City than the day before. It had been preemptively planned by myself, Sophie and Whitney that we were going to leave and head north as soon as we'd gained our first Badge- thus why we were leaving literally the day after the Gym battle.

Admittedly, I wished we'd prolonged our stay, even with the food shortages having only just been properly announced to the population of the city and prices at an all time high. Considering the clusterfuck of a relationship between myself and Keiko, after all.

Keiko had _not_ taken the previous night well, though did everything in her power to act as if nothing wrong- she smiled the same as she always did, though her scathing commentary on her fellow Pokegirl seemed to be far more superficial than normal. Even Sophie could see what had happened the last evening. A single glance from myself had all but confirmed her intuition.

Still, if wishes were fishes…

I wanted time to sort out our interpersonal relations, but that was quite frankly off the table- especially considering the _second_ reason we specifically had to leave today.

"Okay, you guys packed everything?" Whitney demanded as she saw us off. "You did all your supply shopping days ago, right? Sleeping bags, a tent, potions and antidotes? Lacy underwear?"

At this last point, Sophie blushed scarlet and hid her face in her sweater. " _Sister_." she begged.

The Gym Leader's face fell, and she swept her sister up in a tight hug. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you. I could deal with you getting a Tamer because I knew you were closeby and only a half hour walk away if I wanted to see you. But this? My baby sister is all grown up."

Sophie could only laugh timidly, and blush even deeper- though this time it wasn't out of sheer embarrassment.

And naturally, Whitney ruined the mood completely. "But seriously. This!" she pointed to her now dour expression. " _This_ , is my serious face. I got you that sexy bra and panty set for a reason, so you'd better damn well strut your stuff!"

Sophie looked at anywhere but me, and grumbled incoherently. I think she said something along the lines of "I wish."

"Thanks for seeing us off, anyway." I said, butting in and hopefully drawing us away from the topic that was leaving Sophie a crimson mess.

"Not a problem at all!" Whitney offered two enthusiastic thumbs up. "I had to see ya off, y'know? Still- don't worry about things while you're gone. I've had a chat with your landlord, and let's just say we have an under the table 'arrangement'. You don't have to worry about losing your home while you are gone, put it that way."

My smile became more wry than happy. "Abusing your position of authority again, hmm?"

"Pftth!" She scoffed. "Like you wouldn't and aren't benefiting?"

"Good point." I agreed.

"You just look after yourselves, okay?" Whitney's tone had now become serious. This was Whitney without the jokes- the Whitney who was worried about her sister growing up and going on a distant 'adventure' and concerned for the alien friend that was accompanying her.

"Don't worry, _I'll_ look after them." Keiko stepped forwards, and spoke for the first time this conversation. She'd been more quiet and subdued this morning, but even so, she stepped up. She was the Alpha, after all. "I'm strong. I won't let them be hurt."

Whitney gave the Vulpix a piercing look. No doubt she was thinking back to the first time they met, and perhaps to her capabilities during our Gym Battle. "I'm trusting you with them. Don't make me regret it."

"You won't." She nodded her head. "I'll look after them." she repeated.

Then, a loud whistle blew, and we all snapped to attention. It had been difficult to notice considering how caught up I'd been in inter-party relations and how Whitney tended to command the attention of those around her, but we weren't alone. In fact, we hadn't been alone from the very beginning.

I'd argue that there were dozens of people here loitering just before the city walls. In the center of the crowd several small trucks were parked, with the drivers standing to one side and looking relieved that they had finally finished loading the massive towers of sealed cardboard boxes and crates that had been awaiting them earlier. Then, around the trucks were the people- Tamers and Pokegirls.

See, Whitney didn't expect me to travel to Ecruteak alone. Oh no- she'd never allow that. The roads were dangerous, and according to her many Ferals hid in the wastes between the cities and towns, and she wouldn't abandon even her most hated enemy to being alone out in Feral territory. No, that was why Whitney had advised us to travel via convoy.

It inevitably all came down to trade and economics. Sure, in recent years sea travel and air travel had become more prevalent and viable- with well trained Water, Flying and Dragon types making it easier to transport things- but that hadn't changed how land travel was still the easiest, cheapest and most dangerous way to travel. After all, if someone planned to trade goods from one city to another, it made sense to use the road that led there… but when any land without an explicit city or human claimed and defended territory counted as Feral Land… well, it got dangerous to travel.

Thus the convoy system ended up gradually developing. Yeah, a company will often hire mercenaries or Tamers to guard their cargo, but this isn't always an option for less powerful and rich groups. How would an independent trader ship their goods? Simple- by doing what all humans do when they face adversity, bunching together and using the power of numbers. Independent traders have scheduled days when they tend to travel, and normally move together.

And as for defense? They use volunteers. Tamers have just as great a need to travel between cities, and while many Tamers are strong enough or courageous enough to survive alone outside city walls, for the more mundane people a solution is needed. So Tamers can tag along with these merchants. The traders supply food and water for the venture, and the Tamers serve as the protection for the cargo and traders. Ferals can apparently be scared off by large enough numbers, so merely travelling together served as a deterrent, while when attacks would occur the Tamer population would be high enough to fend them off.

So- to sum everything up and bring us back to the present situation, Whitney had recommended we join one of the regular convoys set to leave for Ecruteak- safety in numbers.

And the whistle had just sounded. The convoy had decided it was ready to set off, and so was alerting everyone to get ready to walk alongside it.

"I guess this is goodbye. It's been fun, Whitney. Thanks for everything. I hope to see you soon, hopefully with cash in my pockets and several more badges on top of that."

Whitney gave me a knowing look, then swept me up in a hug of her own. "Damn it Joe, I'm your friend, not your boss. Enough of that serious talk. You take care of yourself too, y'hear! I'll be calling regularly, and I expect you to pick up!"

"Jeez! I got it!" I leaned into the hug, then broke it after a few tight seconds. Then, I turned to Keiko and gestured to the convoy, then back to Whitney- whom Sophie had no silently approached. I'd let them have their private goodbye in peace.

"For now, let's get ready." I told my still quite sullen Pokegirl. "Our next destination awaits: Ecruteak City."

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Long time, no see, Ben. What brings you here at this hour, not to mention alone?" the man says from across the table of the restaurant we were meeting at.

Swallowing the piece of chicken I was eating, I reply, "Couldn't sleep, wanted some food, I knew you were open and I know you."

Propping his head up his hands, resting his elbows on the counter, Shinji looks me in the eye, "Figured it'd be something like that. You're a daytime worker, last I heard." He waves his arm around vaguely, "It's not like I have any other customers right now, so if you want to chat, I'll lend an ear. Least I can do for Katsumi's tamer, especially given our last...adventure."

Katsumi. It all comes back to her, in some fashion or another. I...like her. Really like her, most of the time. I don't love her, I think. At least, not yet. Or maybe I do and just don't realise it. What is love anyway? How can you tell when you're in love?

"Difficult topics?"

I shrug listlessly, "I don't understand romantic love. It's...not consistent, unclear. That's one of the reason's I like math, you know, numbers and equations don't change, don't have totally different meanings in different contexts."

Shinji laughs, "I think you've hit upon the question on which all males stumble. You seemed to have your shit together last we talked, nice to know it was all bullshit."

"Oh, stuff it. It's easy to observe in others. Looking at it objectively in others is simple, because it's easy to see the most expedient solution without the emotions muddling things up."

"Fair enough."

After that, we sit in silence for a few minutes as I finish my plate. With that done, I turn back to him, saying, "As always, you do excellent work."

"Lots of practice," he replies, "lots of practice. 100 Poke please."

Handing over the money, I smirk before sniping, "Not going to say anything corny about your love for Harumi helping you?"

Shinji shrugs, depositing the money into his register before replying, "Not anything so corny, no. But she did help, just not in that way."

"Oh?"

"Well," he begins, "this stand was her idea. She could have had anyone else, but she chose me, a third son, someone far below her station. Every day I strive to make sure that we're doing the best we can, and I aim to make each day better than the last. So in a roundabout fashion, I suppose my love for her has impacted my skills."

"Huh." Neat. Airport romantic novel worthy. Now there's an idea if I ever need some extra money. Don't worry Shinji, I promise I'll change the names. And perhaps embellish the plot a bit.

I'm apparently a horrible person.

Giving a quick sigh, I say, "I have a serious question I want your opinion on."

"Shoot."

Pausing for a minute to properly phrase it, I finally ask, "If you had a friend who encouraged behavior you knew was morally wrong, but probably necessary, should you do it? I mean, obviously it's more expedient to simply suck up objections and do it, but… ."

He pauses, eyebrows furrowed in thought, before saying, "I suppose the question you need to ask yourself is cost against reward. If you don't, what would happen? Can you live with that result? How far will you bend your personal morals to avoid a result you don't like?"

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

I had never been happier to hear the words "Okay guys! Time to stop!" in my whole life. With a grunt of relief, I ground to a halt and basically collapsed to the floor in relief. I had literally never walked this large a distance in a single sitting in my entire life. Since we'd set off we'd walked for eight hours straight, with only the occasional fifteen minute breaks in between, and a single quick lunch session.

It had seemed like a nice principle in question- walk to the next city. When you realise the reality of it though, it becomes far less appealing considering that the idea meant I'd be doing a lot of _walking_. Take into account the massive distances between settlements in Johto, and it meant I'd be walking distances like this every day for the next _week and a half_.

More than that, I would be the only one amongst us to suffer since Keiko and Sophie had deemed the journey boring an hour in and had promptly fucked off into their Pokeballs where the progression of time was far quicker and less dull.

"Why was man made with feet and not wings?" I croaked aloud, demanding the gods to heed my call for existential answers. "Why oh why have you forsaken me to this dreary task of methodically placing one foot in front of another? Fucking birds. You get it easy."

At this, I heard a little giggle. I squinted, and saw that I wasn't alone. One of the other dozen Tamers who had agreed to defend the convoy had walked over to join me, and was currently giving me a bemused look overhead.

"Urggh. My suffering now has spectators."

"You really don't walk much, do you?" the long-haired brunette in the sundress noted, barely suppressing her amusement.

"Nope. Before I became a Tamer I was lazier than a Slaking, though unfortunately nowhere near as buff."

My joke cracked her right up, and she couldn't stop the burst of laughter that left her mouth. "I guess that's not a surprise. Most Tamers don't know what they're in for until it hits them in the jaw. I know _I_ hadn't expected that the job would include this much exercise."

"It's been a long time since I've been this tired." I admitted. "I feel kinda wimpy for admitting it, but I've never been a walker."

"Don't be. It comes with experience. Give it a week and you'll barely feel the blisters."

"Oh god. I still have a week and a half of this... is it too late for me to tell everyone to go one without me and leave me for dead?"

Her lips pursed with disatisfaction. "Don't joke about that! I've lost far too many Tamer friends to the Feral Lands."

And now I felt shit. "Sorry. I didn't know. I was honestly just joking."

"I know." She agreed. "Still, I'd prefer you not. This isn't a job for the unprepared. No offense, but from the look of you I could tell that you're still new to being a Tamer."

"Is that why you're here?" I asked. "Offering advice to a newbie?"

That wry smile was back. "It costs me nothing to help you, and I have a few years of experience to share. All seriousness though, I'd get up sooner rather than later. Longer you lie, the more cramped your body will get. Plus, when you have a convoy like this, unity is important. The other Tamers are starting to set up camp. If you don't help then there won't be many positive feelings for you."

She had a good point. "Fair enough."

With that and a grunt, I pulled myself to my feet and staggered after the Tamer girl who had already gone on ahead to help a bearded man who was working away at trying to get a campfire setup.

"It was nice of her to do that."

Yes- it was rare to find, but it was those random moments of kindness from a stranger that remind you that life isn't all doom and gloom, and sometimes there is meaning amidst all the shit.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

As we set up for the first day on the long and winding road to Ecruteak City from Olivine, I put my ledgers on the dashboard of the command truck I'm riding with, inspecting them one more time before we hit the road. Now, being Giovanni's nephew has some benefits that I'm shamelessly using.

" _Uncle Gio?"_

" _Yes Ben?"_

The convoy looks like something out of a Mad Max movie. Close to a dozen semi's, both of the solid cargo and liquid tanker variety, dozens of escort cars armed to the teeth, and honest to god _tanks_. Yes, Rocket acquired such things, because my job of keeping appropriate ledgers isn't hard enough. I probably should though. Ugh, another thing to my list of information to acquire at some point.

 _I lean over, half-whispering, "What's with the tanks?"_

 _His expression doesn't change much, but I can tell from his eyes he's surprised, "Tanks?"_

My insistent requests to Giovanni that, yes, a dude on top of one our trucks with a flamethrower guitar was in fact totally necessary went denied, unfortunately.

Something about the fact that I should 'know better' than to come up with frivolous expenses.

Pity, that. It's awesomeness would be totally worth it.

 _Oh, different name? Roughly pointing, I say, "Our armor with treads. That's their name. Tanks."_

' _Ah." He nods, "We found one during a mining excavation and reverse engineered it. Tank. That explains the name of it. T-72."_

Anyway, somehow, I just know this is going to cost us asinine amounts of fuel, potentially ammunition if any Ferals are brave enough, and I just _know_ that I'm going to have to deal with getting things back in order afterwards. Actually, I should probably start keeping records now, just to make things easier.

The driver turns and looks up to my perch in the command chair stationed above him, "You're in command Hagen. Give the signal when ready."

Grabbing the truck's radio, I state, "Commander Hagen here. All squads report in."

 _T-72?! A Soviet era main battle tank? The fuck would that be doing here? Though that explains why I thought the design looked slightly familiar. Tanks are badass. Furrowing my eyebrows slightly, I ask, "Did the project pan out?"_

" _Well, the actual reproduction turned out fine. We were able to make more easily enough. But that's not what you're asking, is it?"_

I...may have been thinking of Star Wars during my assignments. It's clean and efficient, and well, if anyone comes to complain about copyright infringement, I have bigger fish to fry. Besides, rule one of convoy running, at least in Rocket's playbook, is that you don't question orders. You simply do. A moment's hesitation out there is often deadly.

"This is gold leader, standing by." The semi's.

The tank commander chimes in, "This is red leader, standing by."

Finally the leader of the escort cars responds back, "This is blue leader, standing by."

 _Giovanni sighs, "If you're asking if the weaponry advances this technology gave Rocket helps against Pokegirls, the answer is not really. They look intimidating, and the shells will do a number on most anything. But good luck actually hitting a Pokegirl with that 125mm cannon. And any you can hit in the midst of battle with be almost certainly be a type able to take it and shrug it off."_

 _I frown, observing the assembly of the convoy, thinking for a moment before replying, "Then what use are they, besides a cost sink that'll slow us down?"_

Leaning back in the chair, I ask, "Red leader, blue leader, do you have requisite one point five times the ammunition you've projected you might need?"

"Affirmative, commander." They both say, not quite in unison.

Nodding to myself and making a few notes, I move on to the last order of business, "Gold leader, what are we working with for gasoline?"

I've done the calculations and quietly talked with the fuel tanker drivers. I know what it _should_ be. If it's on target, give or take a margin of about five liters, we're good. If it's more, well, gold squad is getting an under the table bonus for prepared thinking. If it's _less_ , well, than gold leader is trying to cheat Rocket on my watch. And if I want to keep any cred, I'll have to make an example of him to the others.

 _Putting a hand on my shoulder, Giovanni waves his arm theatrically, exclaiming, "Ben my dear nephew, what use is wealth if to not look more impressive than everyone else?"_

 _At my unamused look he grumbles, "Kids these days, no fun," before looking at me grim faced, stating, "In all serious, they do help. While they're of little practical use against Pokegirls directly, and even somewhat of a burden in a feral attack, ferals aren't the only thing waiting out there. Some other convoys you might run across are actually just pretending, full of bandits waiting to take our hard earned material for their own purposes. And while the weaponry may not work against Pokegirls, in that case there's a-"_

" _-squishier target to aim at, one that the Pokegirls might even die to protect. Their tamers." I reply, vaguely horrified at the thought of what a 125mm shell would do to a normal human in a direct hit._

His smug voice crackles slightly over the radio, "Three full tankers for our use if needed commander, about one hundred twenty eight thousand liters."

A bonus indeed. Give a barking laugh, I ask incredulously, "Gold leader, where in the hell did you find the space to fit an extra twenty eight _thousand_ liters in?"

"I have my ways. This ain't my first rodeo, I know things can...happen." He replies cryptically and somewhat humorously.

Though...I'd best keep an eye on him. Who knows what he means by that… .

 _Giovanni nods solemnly, "The tamers. Men like us become easy targets should they fall into enemy hands. While the crews know to scuttle their...tanks...if they need to, be careful lest the danger is not the sword in front of you, but instead the dagger behind."_

Making my final notes, closing my notebook and sliding under my seat, I announce, "Alright boys, we're set to go. I want our armor in front, eighteen-wheelers in the middle, and escorts holding up side and rear guard. Standard formations. Cruising speed...let's go with thirty five kilometers per hour, I don't want to put to put strain on the engines of our armor until we need to fight."

The route to Ecruteak from Olivine is a trade off, in a sense, where we could get there in the same time on foot.

But, if we took the foot route, our cargo would be lost in swamps that are navigable on foot and probably four wheel vehicles, but certainly not by eighteen-wheeler's. So we need to take a more circuitous route. Still a shorter, generally quieter route than the lanes connecting Ecruteak and Goldenrod in ideal weather conditions.

Dozens of engines roar from idle into gear as we set off. Hopefully nothing terrible happens. I mean it's just miles of land only inhabited by feral Pokegirls and going further in than a mile or two alone is considered suicide.

Overland convoys are the lifeblood between what essentially amount to the city-states within a region. No one city can provide everything they need for any length of time. As such, Rocket's convoys, as much as we've cornered the market on some essentials, is one of our greatest PR boosters that keeps public opinion in the black as much as possible, despite what gym leaders and the police try. Only the best of Rocket's people are selected to serve on them. And blatant nepotism has put me, someone totally green, in full command.

It'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

It was with heavy heart that I broke away from the circle surrounding the camp fire and moved towards my raised tent. I got a half-hearted farewell from one of the younger men, before they proceeded to ignoring me again and returning to their present conversations.

I didn't mind the dismissal too much. I didn't have too much in common with the other Tamers, and in fact, I barely spoke to them once they sat down. I think I just felt isolated- I was different to them. Radically so. I'd tried to contribute to conversation during that first half hour while dinner cooked, but after that I took to reading- digging into my deep collection of books for entertainment.

The spacial storing properties of a Pokeball was rare and expensive to find apart from it, but there had been some left over funds from the League start up funds, and a _single_ pocket on my rucksack to store extra books weightlessly hadn't seemed too extravagant.

Still, I wasn't regretting leaving the group of Tamers because I was sad over my isolation from them. Rather, I dreaded having to deal with Keiko and Sophie. Pokegirls each gained the chance to stretch their legs and socialise once camp was made (Though normally ate separately), but they would inevitably return to their Tamer's tent. And I could see Sophie was already there, waiting.

"Hey, Sophie." I said in greeting, before sliding past her and into our tent. It was of good quality- strong green fabric, soundproof, and slightly larger on the inside than the outside.

"Evening." She greeted in return and entered after me- closing the tent flap behind her to prevent any eavesdroppers. "Keiko is really pissed off, you know." Sophie didn't bother with any other pleasantries, cutting straight to the point. "Like, she hid it well, but she's upset."

"Aye." I agreed, flopping onto the XXL sleeping bag spread out across the floor. "She's been like this since the evening before we left."

"I noticed." she replied, laying down beside me. I took her in, and raised a slightly mirthful smirk. She looked kinda adorable when she was tired, curled up and with her tail wrapped around her. "I am not very happy either."

My sigh was loud. "If I had a shilling for every unhappy person here, then… well, I'd have three shillings."

"Not a large number of whatever a shilling is." Then, Sophie blinked, almost dumbfounded, before she spun over and gave me a small glare. "And no strange references to distract me, please."

I rolled my eyes. "But obscure references to things nobody else understands makes up half my dialogue."

Sophie didn't even hesitate to lash out at me with a strong kick. "And no joking either. I'm getting tired, and it makes my life difficult when my 'Alpha' is stuck in a bad mood."

"It's not like I meant for her to get upset." I snapped at her. "It's not my fault that woman can't take being told 'no', is it?"

"Well then maybe you should learn to stop saying no then!" Sophie's face flushed with anger- sudden and inexplicable. She'd been calm one moment, and then fiery the next. Sophie seemed to notice her faux pas, and visibly tried to cool herself down- though the red on her face remained.

"M-maybe it's time you s-stopped saying no?" she asked me, tentatively, one hand grasping my own hand, and the other on my shoulder- there was hope in her eyes.

It hurt me to do it- but I had to break it. I'd reaffirmed my vow the last time Keiko tried to seduce me, and I knew Sophie was doing the same. She understood my motivations and thought processes more, but she has been brought up to believe the same outdated views as Keiko had.

"I don't think so." and then I pulled my hand away from Sophie- or at least I tried to. She was holding on tight- holding on tighter by the second. It started to sting, and then I winced. "Ouch!"

"O-oh! Sorry." Sophie spluttered, and released both my arm and shoulder. I brought my hand up to my face and noticed minute groves where Sophie's filed nails had dug into my flesh due to the tightness of my grip, and based on the ache on my shoulder, I assumed that she'd done the same with her other hand.

"No… problem?" I replied, unsure what to really say. "Just try to be careful about your strength in the future, okay?"

"Okay." Sophie nodded. She lay there for a second- just looking at me, with that same flush on her face, before her eyes went to the marks she'd left, and she sat upright. "I… I think I'm going to go outside. I need to… relieve myself."

It was pretty clear that was an excuse and she just needed to get away, but I ignored that- if she needed some time to herself, so be it. Plus- if she really _did_ need the toilet, then I knew better than to try to stop her. "Sure. See you in a bit."

"Fifteen minutes." Sophie corrected, then unzipped the tent and sped out of it with a level of speed and efficiency that would make a speedrunner proud.

Thus I was left alone, and wondering if I'd missed anything.

"Hmm, what's going on here?" Keiko asked pleasantly, poking her head in through the open flap. "Disgraced another girl?"

" _Oh. Still angry, huh? I should have expected as much. Sophie warned me, and Keiko's a prickly girl. I wish she'd just leave me be, though. It's been a long day of walking. I'm tired. I'm still trying to cope with being in this shit world. I don't really need her adding to my problems, you know?"_

"No, actually." I said, keeping my face as level as I could. I didn't want an argument- I just wanted to be left alone. God knows that Pokegirl made things difficult, however. "Now, do you have anything nice to say?"

"Not really." She admitted upfront.

"Then don't say anything at all." I regretted my words almost as soon as they left my lips, but I didn't take them back either. I tried to be as good a Tamer as I could- I didn't deserve to be looked down upon just because I refused to sleep with someone. It could be argued that if she didn't play nice, then why should I?

And so she didn't say anything else. Wordlessly, she stripped to her frilly bra and slid into the space Sophie had vacated. She latched onto my arm, pressing it deep into her bust, and shut her eyes- clearly preparing for sleep.

It had been an unfriendly exchange, but at least it had been quick and far less explosive than the previous night's argument.

I just hoped tomorrow was better- that we'd all be in brighter moods.


	13. Promiscuous VII: Flame

_**Arc 2: Promiscuous VII: Flame**_

 **US- Hey again, everyone. You will be pleased to note that we are nearing the conclusion to this Arc- having at least reached the start of the final portion. I myself greatly enjoyed writing the events of the chapter (Though** _ **enjoy**_ **may be an odd word choice), so I hope that you too find this chapter… entertaining.**

 **DV- *stage whispers* He enjoys where it's at now, but he** _ **hated**_ **having to write it. Still, everything is all part of the plan and has been from the beginning. You take the good with the bad.**

 **US- and the bad with the good. A-anyway, onto the Gallery of Pretentious Symbolism! Yes, let's focus on this convenient topic! Today, we shall study 'Flame'. Not just a fire, but also another shade of red. In terms of symbolism, it obviously covers the general fire tropes: destruction, cleansing, danger and life. But, more specifically, the symbolism we care for is that of passion, and of "undue haste".**

 **DV- If you want to be REALLY swanky and look deeper than just the initial metaphor, then you'll note that this chapter is also number** _ **seven**_ **of the arc. Seven often symbolises luck and protection, but Libra is seventh in the order of western constellations, representing justice. Not to mention the ruling planet of Libra is Venus…**

 **US- though, that last point was actually just a really apt coincidence, and not planned on our end ;)**

 **DV - ...Or was it? The world may never know.**

 **Disclaimer: Ownership is relative. Alas, the owned-own relationship would likely be reversed between us and Pokemon, as Game Freak really has us by the balls. 800 Pokemon in, and we'll still mindlessly buy any of their shit so long as it has their name slapped on it. Because dang it, it's** _ **Pokemon**_ **.**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

The horn of command truck, which going by sound was probably commandeered from a train, drags me back to reality from reading. I was supposed to be paying attention, but, well, the literature of a place tells you innumerable things about the culture. Especially children's books, which don't presume a certain implied knowledge base.

The first day of our journey went pretty well, all things considered. Then again, the closer you are to a major city, the more tamers use the area as a training ground, which thins the Feral population significantly. Now that we're into what's considered the badlands, I'm not so hopeful.

Looking out, I catch a glimpse of what's presumably a Feral backing into the bushes.

Picking up the radio, I ask, "Hagen here. Anyone have an ID on our company?"

No response. Either they're trying to figure it out or they're just ignoring me. It better be the former. If we're about to be attacked, insubordination could get us killed. I don't have time for this, _we_ don't have time for this.

Picking up the radio with my left hand and grabbing Katsumi's ball with my right on instinct, I ask again, annoyance clear, "Oi! Squad leaders! Report in!"

Nothing. Okay, this is getting strange. Have they conspired to take over? They certainly are capable of such things. What's going on here? I still have one idea to try before I have to turn into a Soviet Commissar and start shooting people if I want to have any credibility. Which could be a problem for me.

Leaning over, I tap the driver's shoulder, stating, "Use the horn to call the convoy to a halt."

He nods tersely before reaching up and grabbing the handle of the horn, giving it six separate blasts. Long, short, short, long, long, short. Simple enough. Like any sound based communication that didn't use proper words, it could be used only to convey a limited section of important messages that had to be remembered. But in this case, that's all I need.

As near fifty vehicles slow to a stop, I step off the truck, noticing that my squad leaders are as well. The rest of the men slip into a resting position. Whatever, we could use a break while we sort this out.

Imagining Alan Rickman playing Snape, I put on my best imitation of that characteristic sneer before saying, "What do you three have to say for yourselves?"

Red leader shrugs, saying, "Something's up with the radio. Glad to know it's not just me. Well, not really, but you know what I mean."

As gold and blue leaders nod, I frown slightly. I have a choice here, either punish them for incompetence/treason against me or take them at face value and risk something bigger going down later.

Hmm, if I take them at face value, or at least seem to, I might be able to lure them into a sense of security, if they truly are plotting against me. Which might be a stretch, but better slightly paranoid as opposed to dead.

"Alright, " I say, "well, if our radio is out, does anyone here have any idea why?"

"Normally," Red leader says, "I would say that we simply hit a dead zone with no broadcast tower in range. That is a known problem with our system, it can cover vast ranges but needs prebuilt towers. However, since this convoy is big enough to warrant the command truck…"

Blue leader, silent for most of the trip, picks up the thread, "Indeed. The command truck serves as a mobile tower for when we have our largest convoys. That we're not getting anything even with it is worrying. Feral's don't have the intellect to set up such a precise ambush. They would simply mob us."

"Ferals might be involved," states Gold leader, "but as already stated, this is too complex for them to come up with themselves. Which means this is a trap."

Ahead of us, a howl breaks the otherwise silent sounds of the road. It's shortly followed up by numerous others, from all directions.

"Oh, this bodes poorly," I mutter, slipping my hand down and releasing Lorraine. When I summoned Katsumi back to her ball for travel a day ago, she was wearing one of her fancy dresses. She'll kill me afterwards if I summon her for battle in that. And worst of all, she'd make me buy her a new gown. I'm not sure my wallet can handle that right now.

She manifests next to me, as my squad leaders also summon out their girls while giving directions towards the same to the everyone else.

She looks around, presumably to find the scenario, saying, "You needed something Ben?"

Another howl breaks the silence, deeper and more commanding, followed by several in a similar vein.

Her eyes narrow, muscles coil, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. It's Blue leader's centaur of a Pokegirl (actually, probably Pokewoman at her apparent age, but semantics), that answers the unasked question.

Her hair of fire flowing behind her, she whacks at the ground anxiously with a front hoof, saying, "Growlithe pack. A big one with multiple Arcanines. Can't outrun them as a group. Mazie, do you mind scouting?"

I snicker under breath as Gold leader's girl grumbles about always being asked to scout before the massive wings extending from her shoulderblades beat and she takes to the air.

"You," the Rapidash points to Lorraine, "What are you? I don't recognise you."

"Well, excuse me, granny."

Apparently Lorraine's extension of at least a modicum of culture to Katsumi does not apply when Katsumi isn't around to call her on it.

Lorraine makes a show of buffing her nails, stating as matter of factly as possible, "I'm a Prinplup. From Sinnoh originally. Considering you're a fellow Fire type and I'm Water, I think I might even be more useful than you in this incoming battle. I'm oh so sorry to _rain_ on your _parade_."

"Why you insolent child! I'll show you-"

Damnit Lorraine.

Putting a hand on Lorraine's shoulder and digging my fingers in as a sign of my displeasure she clearly understands, I state to the group, "All right, all right. Let's get something done here."

I lean down, whispering into Lorraine's ear, "If you don't have anything productive to add, just don't say anything. You can be antagonistic later."

Gold leader speaks again, and I should really find out his name, saying, "We'll fight a delaying action. Our armor is slowing us down here. If red group stays behind to fight, we have a chance to speed past the pack, assuming there's not a further group up north waiting for exactly that."

"So willing to sacrifice my crews and equipment, aren't you?"

"Just because _you_ ' _re_ part of the out placement program doesn't give you the right to-"

"Without us, how many of your precious trucks would you still have around?"

"-Just because your armor has finally been deemed too expensive compared to how they perform-"

"-Going in a different direction these days-"

Behind us, one of our escort cars explodes in conflagration as a collective of young, short girls covered by nothing except short orange and black fur with beige tufts howl and bark madly as they set upon us.

The chatter of machine guns and cannon fire echo back, futilely attempting to hold back the orange tide, but soon fall silent, the cars demolished, the tanks waiting it out as both are mobbed. Ah crap.

On an unspoken agreement, Gold and Blue leaders both break off and run to their vehicles. Not wanting to be left behind, I shortly follow suit, yelling, "Lorraine! Situation!"

I only feel the heat for a second before I watch Lorraine jumps past me, foot extended, announcing, " **Surf."**

The older feral that was aiming for me, must be an Arcanine, is sent crashing headfirst into the ground as the sudden water attack.

"Let's get going! I can't keep this up forever." Lorraine yells, slightly panting, at she smashes another Growlithe down with copious use of water moves. But where one falls another takes it place. Just what are we dealing with here?

Clambering back onto the truck, Lorraine posting up on the side a moment later, I try to keep from yelling at my driver as cars and semi's accelerate past us.

"Go, go, go! Floor it!"

We pick up speed as Lorraine throws off the occasional straggler that jumped on. On the way out, we run over what feels like a speed bump, but the lack of speed bumps on a dirt road and the audible crunch of bone tells me otherwise. I shiver slightly. They may have been trying to rape us, or maybe just eat us, but getting run over by a ten-ton truck going sixty is still an ugly fate.

As we catch up to the slightly slower semi's, I give the radio another go, intentionally leaving Red leader out. The last thing I want to be reminded of now is that we intentionally left a third of our people behind, "Gold leader, Blue leader, do you copy?"

"Oh, we have comms again? Gold leader here."

"Blue leader, here."

Leaning back in my chair, I state, "How are we holding together?"

"Not well," Blue leaders replies, "I've probably lost a quarter of my cars. We'll have to go full throttle from here out since we lost red squadron. Even stopping to refuel would be risky. Gold leader, are all your people capable of a in-transit refuel?"

"Of course," Gold leader says back snidely, "What kind of operation do you think I'm running here?"

And Giovanni lets the people outside without adult supervision? Okay, I nominally count, but I plead the right to be a complete hypocrite. These guys are around twice my age. They shouldn't be bickering like children.

"Alright, you two. Professionalism please. Save it for when we're safe behind Ecruteak's confines," I switch the frequency from just the three of us to all of gold and blue squads, "We're taking the advice of Blue leader, gold squad. We're going full throttle to Ecruteak, that oughta keep more ferals off of our back. Blue squad keep pace. Accelerate up to 110 now that we aren't waiting for red squad."

"At that speed, we gonna have enough stopping distance once we hit the safe zone?"

I frown, thinking on that for a moment, before replying, "I'll call ahead, let Ecruteak know we'll be coming in hot and to keep the road clear. Nothing more we can do at the moment."

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

Another day, another soul crushing walk. That one Tamer girl had been right- my blisters may have had blisters, but I think that I was finally starting to get used to it. " _And it only took five days of it, at that."_

"Pick up the pace!" yelled the merchant in charge of the convoy from his coveted passenger seat of his truck. He was a loud, impatient man- with a moustache as short as his temper. "Time is money!"

With a groan and a half hearted swear or two, I did as commanded. It was a real pain in the ass, and I'd likely collapse the minute a break was called, but what could I do? We'd already suffered three nightly attacks and four daytime attacks from the local Ferals. Admittedly, I hadn't been there when the small attacks were noticed and thwarted (Asleep for the night ones, as I'd been lucky when my night duties had been), but even so. I didn't want to go along this road alone- especially as it was the truck that had all the food.

"Fuck. Walking." I groaned, if only to distract myself from my burning feet. "In another life I was a sloth and proud! Exercise be damned!" naturally, I was ignored. I think the others knew by now that I was a whinger and that was that- my inexperience showed. I was at the 'back of the pack' for a reason- I could barely keep up with them.

"Why did I agree to do this anyway?" Beat. "Oh yeah. Life crippling debt to a pinkette. _Fuck_."

And then, without any proper warning, I tripped. Who knew what caused it- a slippery branch, a root or maybe uneven footing coupled with my exhaustion. Either way, I fell. I hit the floor with a THUD and slumped.

"I hate walking." I muttered into the dirt. For a moment, I lay there, merely recovering. I knew I had to- _needed_ to- get up. But on the other hand, I was tired. Dead so. We were long overdue a break, and it couldn't hurt just to lay here for a minute- just to get my breath back before I quickly trotted back up to the ones presently leaving me behind.

However, just as I began to push myself back to my feet, I heard it- a rustle. From the treeline, it was loud and distinctive, and was followed by the sound of a twig breaking.

My eyes snapped wide open, and I frantically looked around. I wasn't alone.

Then, I saw her- the Feral.

She emerged from the foliage like it was natural- the green carapace coating her lower torso, legs, arms and the sides of her face blending in like camouflage. The first thing I noted about her was that she was butt naked- like an animal, she showed no shame at her absence of clothing. Instead, she stalked forwards, with vacant and conscience devoid eyes- and arms drooped by her side.

I was shocked- almost paralysed. This was my first meeting with a Feral, and it scared me- because suddenly everything seemed oh so real and oh so dangerous. There was a reason that Tamer had spoken of last comrades and why Convoys were even necessary in the first place. The Feral Lands were dangerous. The Ferals doubly so.

Because this Feral could be instantaneously identified as a killer. Absently, I identified the species- a Scyther. The long, razor sharp blades jutting from her forearm and outwards over her small hands were proof of this. That, and the dried blood running along their edges.

I'd brought up a question a few nights back during dinner- 'Just what did Ferals do to Tamers?'. Nobody had given me a straight answer- whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.

And one was right across from me, getting closer by the second, while I was still stuck on the floor.

" _Was she stalking us? Waiting for weakness? For someone to stray from the safety of the group? Clever girl."_

I tried to scream for help, to call in the more experienced Tamers, to be relieved from the desperate situation I was in. But nothing left my lips- I was paralysed.

Then, another sharp SNAP sound- she'd stepped on another twig, and the loud nature of it in turn snapped me back to reality.

It was instinct really- perhaps a desperate, last minute fumble now that she was barely a metre away. My voice returned to me, and I screamed, "FUCK OFF!"

My hand moved by itself, clutching for one of the balls hooked to my belt. Another second passed, and the Scyther was atop me. I heard sounds of alarm and action from the others, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

No- the bloody blade moved across my torso, almost delicately, cutting my shirt as it passed, and leaving a thin red line behind it.

At last, the hand got a strong grip on one of my Pokeballs.

Another second, and the cut continued. The shirt was completely torn- but the blade was starting to reach my trousers.

"Pokemon, go!" then, I unclipped the Pokeball and pressed the release button. It was sometimes dangerous to release a Pokegirl close to yourself- as they could sometimes land in uncomfortable ways or atop you, and in ancient models sometimes even appeared partially merged with the Tamer- but I was desperate.

I was lucky- the beam shot outwards, and from it burst Keiko. For a moment, she looked confused and grumpy- no doubt expecting that it was dinner time. Instead, her sharp instincts kicked in and she spun, fire already swelling up in her throat.

The Scyther barely knew what hit it when the full power Ember struck it dead in the face up close. The Feral staggered off me, clutching its face with its hand (While the blade scraped across the carapace above it- preventing the Scyther's own flesh from being cut). I could see though- the Feral was hurt- the fire wasn't going out and was practically _melting_ through her cheek.

"Leave my Tamer alone!" She hissed, then released another bout of fire- this one more concentrated. " **Fire Spin!"** She called out, using a Fire Move I hadn't seen her use before. Like a snake, the inferno crept around the stumbling animal and surrounded her- burning stronger and stronger as the searing flames continued to be spewed out by Keiko. This was all happening barely a meter or two away from me- I could feel the heat of the attack even start to sear me, and was able to claw away- pull myself back (And shrug off the ruined shirt, now beginning to ignite in one corner).

By now, the other Tamers were here and ready to fight. A collection of Pokegirls were out, and ready and raring to fight. When they noticed that it was just me, and that the only enemy there had already been taken care of, they began to return to their posts.

I continued to stare though, from my spot on the floor. The fire raged on, and the Feral howled in agony. I could only just make out a body flailing out randomly in pain through the silhouette of the fire. The Scyther wasn't done- it forced itself through the Fire Spin- looking more a monster than a human now. Its skin was gone, bone showed in some areas, and burns covered it _everywhere_.

It took a final, threatening step towards me- a look in its eyes that I couldn't identify, before Keiko stepped in with a fist coated in darkness. "Back off bitch, _he's mine_." then the Payback struck the half-melted face, and the creature fell to the floor- clearly unable to take any more.

I looked at it- just waiting for it to move. "Its dead, isn't it?"

"Duh." Keiko said, with a small giggle. "Just look at it- it's as dead as can be."

"You Pokegirls can be scary." I muttered, turning away from the corpse that would be sure to haunt my dreams for weeks. It was hard to notice sometimes- the danger of Pokegirls. They looked so human, but in many ways, they weren't. They were above us. They had Power. And it scared me.

" _But then again, I'm a Tamer. Their Power is mine. Kinda."_ Keiko scared me- and this incident reminded me of how I'd felt seeing her kick Sophie to the curb. But she also saved me, I gave her that much.

"Thanks." I said, quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Keiko said, pulling me to my feet and throwing an arm around me to steady. "Come on. Let's get that cut looked at. Maybe that _wonderful_ man of a driver will let you ride in the back for the rest of the day, hmmm?"

I let her lead me back to the others. As she continued to talk, to reassure me, I snuck a look into her eyes. She hadn't changed. Her irritation and anger was still there, but I saw something more than that: concern. For the minute our argument was left behind- a mutual agreement to let her mother me until I felt better.

This changed nothing. Once I'd shaken this attack off it would be back to normality: disdainful looks and underhand insults towards my masculinity. But for the minute, we were happy to let sleeping dogs lie, while she bandaged my torso and whispered reassurances.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Are we clear?"

"Convoy OO7-IE, you are clear on your approach. Once you hit the safe zone, decelerate to 40 kilometers. Failure to do so and you will be tagged as hostile."

Of bloody course, "Copy that. Eta to safe zone, five minutes. Over."

"We will be expecting you. Out."

I sigh, placing the radio back in my dashboard. OO7-IE is the official name of our convoy: Outbound from Olivine, seventh of this quarter, inbound to Ecruteak. The Ecruteak authorities were surprisingly not understanding about us hitting their safe zone, the area around the actual city borders kept feral free by the native tamers, at full throttle.

Some such nonsense about accidentally running over Tamers or something. Whatever. We're the main source of oil, they don't have much choice in the end, even if they stretched out their complaints for nearly a full day of travel. If they want the oil and seafood we have, they'll find a way to deal.

I'll be glad when this is over. No random attacks by Ferals, whiny middle aged men having a dick measuring contest in the middle of hostile territory or stuffy bureaucrats who throw a fit when things aren't exactly by the book.

No such nonsense. Just...just having to track down a man who tried to kill me, and killing him first. Why did things have to get so complicated anyway? Maybe I should just let Katsumi do it. She seemed eager enough. And isn't that a terrifying thought?

A cacophony of truck horns and air brakes sounding off as we hit the safe zone draws me from a reverie of thought as I pick up the radio once again, tuned to Ecruteak Shipping Authority, saying, "This is convoy OO7-IE inbound. I repeat, this is convoy OO7-IE inbound. We have hit the safe zone."

"Copy that convoy OO7-IE. Stop at the gates, there'll be a guide to receiving there."

Flipping a switch on my frequency board, "Gold squad, meet up with receiving. Blue squad, we're going straight to base."

"Got it. We'll catch up with you lot tonight."

"Affirmative. Blue squadron, on me."

I am never leading a convoy again. I don't care what Giovanni offers me. It's just too much responsibility. Someone who knows what the hell they're doing can do it. Someone that won't abandon a whole squad to save himself.

I can barely look after myself, and I'm lucky Katsumi and Lorraine are self-sufficient. Why did anyone think I should be put in charge?

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"Are you doing okay?" the voice asked me, as I climbed out of the truck. I blinked in surprise- it was the Tamer girl from before who had offered me advice- who's name I still didn't know.

"I think so." I replied, quietly. "Thanks for asking."

Her smile was shaky, and she shook her head. "That was your first meeting with a Feral. I can tell. Be honest."

"Damn, you're surprisingly perceptive considering we've only spoken once." She said nothing, only gesturing for me to get to it. "Okay, so I'm not doing so hot. That was scary, y'know? First proper life or death situation. I'm still kinda shaken up."

She clapped her hands together knowingly. "There we go. Not so difficult. It never gets any easier to deal with these kinds of situations, but you don't have to face this scary world alone. Out here in the Feral Lands you have your fellow Tamers… and you have your Pokegirls."

I almost scoffed at that. I didn't have the support of my fellow Tamers. We weren't friends or anything, and I'd barely spoken to them. We were too different in our opinions and our backgrounds. And as for my 'girls', one of them was quietly pissed, and the other loudly pissed. Sure, Keiko had been reassuring to have across this afternoon- it had been nice to have her quiet presence besides me in the back of the truck. But she hated my guts, and soon it would all go back to normal.

I was alone.

And now I felt shit for reasons completely different to my near-death experience. Great.

The girl sighed. "You almost look worse now. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I waved her off, and tapped one of my Pokeballs in an implicating manner. "Just some interpersonal issues."

"We all have them sometimes." She insisted, once again trying to play the Sempai role. "Look, I'm just here to help. I really am. So in the politest manner possible, spend some time with them, and _get over it_. Humans are social creatures, and so are Pokegirls. It hurts to stand alone, so whatever issues you have with each other, you need to get over them. Because if even your own Pokegirls aren't standing with you… then you are very lonely indeed."

And with that, she left me behind to return to the others and start assisting in unpacking goods and supplies for the group dinner. "Get over it, huh? Spend some time with them?"

No man was an island, and I needed a friend right now. Admittedly my only real friend here was also one of my problems, but even so.

"Come on out, Sophie." I intoned, throwing her Pokeball. She appeared in a tense flash, tail poised and teeth bared- expecting a fight. Instead, she saw me and relaxed. Then, she stared a bit deeper and saw the new shirt, my general demeanor and the bandages that poked out above my shirt line, and tensed up again for a completely different reason.

"What happened?" She asked, eyes dark.

"A Feral attacked." I admitted. "I was caught off guard, and only barely got away unscathed. If I hadn't managed to scramble for a Pokeball and release Keiko…" the rest was left unsaid.

Without another word, Sophie shot forwards and wrapped me in a tight hug- pulling me to her chest, while her tail almost seemed to trail around me protectively.

"I… I don't want to argue." I admitted. "I just really need a friend right now."

Sophie was the aggressor here, but she was also shorter than me. I looked down, and I saw her face pressed against my neck- and I saw her nod once. I smiled, and leaned into the hug more.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Something on your mind, dear?"

Katsumi takes my free hand in hers, my other hand mindlessly swirling around my glass of wine. After we arrived and got the initial shipping handled, she practically dragged me to a fancy restaurant apparently owned by Rocket as a side gig and gotten us vip seats on the second floor.

Looking out the window next to us at nothing in particular, I shrug slightly, "Would you believe me if I told you no?"

Giving me a look of mild annoyance, she scoffs, "Of course not. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Normally, I'd just tell her and get it over with, like pulling a band-aid off. And yet...I suppose I'm still a bit wigged out from the journey, or maybe it's the alcohol, "Why do you care?"

She recoils back, as if I physically struck her, "Why do I care? Because I love you of course!"

At my doubting expression, she bares her sharp teeth before continuing as I notice her casually kick the private room's door closed, "Or, if you've temporarily gone too stupid to believe that, then because you're my Tamer and husband, thus your continued existence is a concern of mine currently. And one thing you are _not_ , Ben Hagen, is terribly observant when depressed and/or deep in thought. Now, speak."

"You wouldn't understand."

For a moment, her face contorts in such rage that I slightly edge back in fear. I've seen her annoyed, frustrated, upset, but never truly angry. A traitorous part of my mind whispers that Lorraine's comment when they first met about Katsumi being a monster underneath is more true than I'd like to admit.

"Based on what? Then explain it, Ben!"

A clawed hand shoots out, gouging deeply into the wood bench a few inches from my head before I notice her eyes dim slightly as she takes a few deep breaths. Before my eyes, the stone claws covering her fingers retreat back into her normal fingernails.

She sits back down and the proceeds to grab my tie, yanking me towards her, as she says, "You'll explain. And if I don't understand then, we'll go from there. But, we'll never know if you don't at least try. And so help me Ben, if you don't, next time I won't miss."

Normally an idle threat, but we've both been drinking, so I'm not so sure of that at the moment.

"What do you want me to say?" I begin, taking another sip of my wine, deathly calm, "That's I'm okay? That everything will be alright? Because it's not. I consigned an entire squad to death so the rest of us could escape." I hit the table, the dam broken, near shouting at this point, "I left behind all seven tanks. Each has a crew of three. Twenty one tamers. Each had between four and six Pokegirls each. Over a hundred people who will probably never be seen again, because I made a decision to save my own skin without regard for consequences! Me, who should never have been in charge save for blatant nepotism!" Sinking back into my seat, I place my face in my right hand, "We could have stayed and fought. We probably had the numbers to pull out a victory. But we-but we ran. Like cowards, abandoning our own to save ourselves. Like I… ," I trail off, "Like I always have in the face of adversity. No. Nothing is alright. And that's not even counting why we came here in the first place, is it?"

She reaches over with a open palm, softly saying, "Oh Ben, why didn't you tell me?" As I pull away slightly, memories of the stone claws of a minute ago in my head, though not enough to stop her, her expression turns to shock for a moment, "You haven't been consulting our resident bodyguard penguin instead, are you?" Her fingers stroke my face, "You _know_ you can always come to _me_ with your problems. I _am_ your _wife_ after all."

Turning away, I grab her ball under the table, gently pressing it as I lock fingers with her as she widens her eyes at the red light, before I say, right before it takes her completely, "Sorry Katsumi, I just need some alone time right now."

Returning the ball to my belt, I run a quick mental calculation on our meal, leave the requisite cash on the table and make my way out into the silent streets of Ecruteak.

* * *

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am. You know I'm never wrong. Anyway, 10,000 Poke to the usual. You'll be forwarded the information then."

I sigh, his prices were always so high, saying, "Five thousand now, five thousand after I confirm its accuracy."

"...Acceptable, though your lack of faith in my abilities is disappointing."

Hanging up my Pokegear, I fall back on my hotel bed. I haven't summoned Katsumi since. And I won't talk to Lorraine just to spite Katsumi's desires for me to not do that. While I'm sure it would be cathartic now, it would cause problems later on, but really, it wouldn't be fair to vent about Katsumi to Lorraine. No girl wants to hear a guy vent to her about another girl, I think. That would make sense, at any rate.

But then, I do have male friends. Not many, okay just two and a younger acquaintance, but details. I'll go to the bank and transfer funds to my information broker so I can get Brasi's schedule later. He's considered neutral within Rocket though, so if I'm really unlucky, Brasi knows I'm hunting him.

Hmm, best assume he knows. I'll have to set a trap then. Purposely leak an incorrect time or method? No, too obvious. He'll start digging away the second he has those. Maybe both? No, again, too easy.

Ugh. I'll think about this later. Calling another number, I run my fingers impatiently as I wait for him to pick up.

Finally, he picks up, about damn time, "Hello?"

"Hello Gabriel."

"Ben?"

"Yep, your favorite cousin. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

If this was a comedy movie, I'm sure I'd hear the sound effects for an eye roll as he deadpans, "My only cousin, and unfortunately, that makes you favorite by default. You certainly wouldn't be otherwise. But really Ben? No calls for weeks, not even a postcard from Sinnoh?"

"I've, uh, been busy?" I say, but my excuse sounds weak even to me.

"Sure you have." I hear the cry of a baby in the background, "Look Ben, I know you want to catch up, but now's not a good time. We'll catch up when you're back in Olivine. And frankly, you're the one who cut off communications without warning, so you have a bit of groveling to do. Especially to Amy. She's been worried sick about you. Talk to you later."

"...Yeah, I'll do that," I reply slowly, the dismissal clear, "Talk to you later."

The line clicks and I place my Pokegear back on the cabinet, exhaling slowly. Well, that was a bust. Now what?

I don't have Shinji's number, Mikhail isn't the type to let me vent and I'm both too sober and not sober enough to contemplate how I'm going to murder Brasi.

I don't know. Maybe I should try and save something from my homeland as a distraction. I may never return after all.

A song or two would be nice to think on right now. Grabbing a piece of paper, I start jotting down lyrics. I'll attempt to come up with the music itself later. Or maybe just guide a band in the right direction and simply help them along? Whatever.

On the outs with Katsumi again, Lorraine is a bad choice, not close enough to Shinji or Mikhail, in Gabriel's doghouse, and I'm certainly not discussing my myriad issues with Giovanni, much less John.

Maybe Brasi would be willing to let me monologue about my issues before I kill him?

On second thought, that's just pathetic. I have a very small social circle, don't I? Should probably do something about that.

As I continue writing down as many songs as I can remember, I eventually find myself laughing lightly at the irony of these particular lyrics, "Then it all crashes down, and you break your crown, and you point your finger but there's no one around."

As I continue writing, my laugh deepens, turning near desperate and maniacal, "Where's your crown, king nothing?"

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

It was evening now. Dinner had long since finished (With myself only eating the bare minimal before I was allowed to leave), and everyone was making their way to their tents to rest- to ready themselves for another grueling day of early wake ups and long walks.

I was no different. Problems or not, I was going to have to get up along with everyone else to walk, therefore I needed rest. Admittedly I was feeling a lot better now, but that didn't change the fact that I was tried enough to sleep now even without the early-wake up to worry about.

"Now I just need to wait for the others." Sophie and Keiko had seemed to put on a truce for my sake this evening- they'd even gone off to do womanly things like 'get ready for bed' together. Any progress was good, I guess?

Finally, Keiko re-entered the tent, and quickly zipped it up behind her.

"Sophie on her way back?"

"She's decided to go on a.. walk... first." Keiko said pleasantly, sitting down besides me. I had to admit, I much preferred Nice!Keiko to her normal self.

"Funny. She's normally the first back." Mostly because Keiko always took forever to get ready for anything.

"Yes. Funny." Keiko agreed benevolently, though she made no attempt to laugh. "Guess today shook everyone up a little. How are you coping?"

"Better." I admitted. It had been the right decision reaching out to Sophie. She was my closest friend, despite the fucked up situation. And nothing beats a good hug. Sure, _Keiko_ had done the same thing through the day- hugging me and reassuring me. But it wasn't the same. I still had those deep down feelings of distrust and dislike, and the fear that she was only taking advantage of my weakness. I didn't really _like_ Keiko. But at the very least, I could appreciate her efforts, and say I liked her more than the last day.

"I'm glad to hear it." Keiko said, slipping off her clothes as she did so. Once more she was in very brief lingerie- resulting in her being a rather exciting sight. Naturally, I was still just as affected by her as I had by her the first time I saw in her in that state of dress. She placed her hand upon my own, reassuringly.

"And thank you." I added, unwilling to say more than that. I was sure Keiko would get the meaning. I was thanking her for saving me today, and for standing by me and comforting me afterwards. I was thanking her for putting aside her disgust of me, if only for one day.

"No, _thank you_." she replied, her face like the cat that got the canary. "Because today, I've learned many things. Oh so many things."

"Eerrrr… good for you?" I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"You see, I realised something important earlier." Keiko told me, reassuringly. "For a while, I hated you, Joseph. I really did. After all, you _denied me,_ and rejected me. You failed your duty, and selfishly so." I winced- she didn't have to put it so bluntly. "Ohnononono!" Keiko shook her head rapidly. "I _hated_ , not _hate_. Really, it's all in the past now."

I was suspicious, and rightly so. Things don't go well for me. They just _don't_. This seemed almost too convenient for me, that Keiko was willing to put aside a grudge so easily, "... seriously?"

"Oh yes. I don't hate you." Keiko reaffirmed, and placed her other hand upon my other arm, bending over me to do so. She still wore the same little smile.

"So, what made you change your mind?" I asked her, curious about her change of heart.

"I just realised that I was approaching you and this whole business the completely wrong way."

"Uhuh?"

"Yup. I was _far_ too passive and lenient." she nodded her head, and cutely tilted her head to one side. "Yes. My fault, really, for being so passive. With a failure like Sophie as your first Pokegirl, it was kind of obvious that you'd end up like you did."

"Wait… what?" suddenly, Keiko's change of heart seemed a lot less reassuring, and a lot more worrying.

"You see, Joseph, I forgot what I wanted, and I played the game wrong." Keiko told me, sadly, and then she slid closer to me until she was practically draping over me. "I tried to play it by your rules. You were the Tamer, after all, and I knew my place. But you didn't know what you were doing! I have no idea how or why you're so clueless, but you are. I should have been more supportive, more _proactive_ in showing you how a Tamer and an Alpha are meant to be."

"Umm, Keiko, can you get off me?" I asked, as gently as I could, while I tried to subtly move my arms away- though I failed, since Keiko's tentative grip was tighter than it looked. "This is a bit uncomfortable…"

But Keiko wasn't listening. Not anymore. "I'm _Keiko Kurosawa_. I was BORN to be an Alpha, to be the perfect wife of a Tamer. What was I thinking when I decided to so meekly shuffle aside and grovel for the slightest bit of attention!?"

"Keiko, you're scaring me." I said, bluntly. "Please stop. Let. Me. Go."

She didn't. Instead, her grip tightened around my arms until she had them pinned in place, and then went a step further, sliding onto my lap and propping her chin up on my shoulder so she was speaking directly into my ear. "But it's not your fault. No. I forgive you for ignoring me. Sweater chest should have done her duty too- gotten you ready for me. But she didn't, and that's in the past."

"D-damn it Keiko. I told you to let me go! That's an order!" I shouted. Now, it was time for me to get more forceful. I didn't like where this conversation was going, and I didn't think I was going to like what her 'revelation' was either. I was legitimately scared now. I'd been scared of Keiko in the past- when she fought Sophie, when she blatantly showed off her strength and when she killed that Feral. But now, this fear was real. Everything was getting out of control, and I needed to get it back, and quickly.

I looked frantically about, trying to force at least one of my arms free of Keiko.

"Oh, are you looking for something? My Pokeball, perhaps?" I said nothing in response- but the wildly fluctuating beat of heart likely told her all she needed to. "Well, I'm sorry, but I prepared for this, you know? I'm surprised you didn't notice me take it with me when I went to go wash myself."

" _Okay, so I can't sort this mess out by returning her to her Pokeball. But what about Sophie? Oh shit- Keiko said Sophie was still gone! B-but, maybe she'll get back soon?"_

"As for Sophie," Keiko continued, as if reading my thoughts. "She isn't coming back either. I ordered her to stay away for the night, but when she ignored me, I took drastic actions. Luckily, I'd _borrowed_ her Pokeball too."

"What did you do to her?" I hissed. My heart beat in fear now, but not for myself. Keiko held grudges, and she had one for Sophie. So, what exactly had she done…

"Nothing much. I don't like her, but I'd _never_ harm a fellow Pokegirl of my beloved Tamer." Keiko reassured me. "I merely returned her to her Pokeball when her back was turned, and hid them both in a hollow tree stump. I'll return them on the morrow."

" _And thus, I am royally fucked. Nobody's coming for me, and it doesn't matter how loudly I shout, because most tents here are made SOUNDPROOF for some awful reason!"_

"Keiko, can you just fucking tell me!" I shouted. "What do you want!? Why are you doing this!? _What_ are you doing!?"

"I want what I have always wanted. You." Keiko growled huskily, kissing my neck lightly. "Can't you tell how much I want you. How much I _NEED_ this? I've wanted you for so long, but you've denied me. Time and time again. But now I know. You don't have any power. Not really. I saw it when I saved your ass. You're _weak_. You need me. But that's fine. I'll love you anyway. You need someone to protect you and hold you, and I can do that. You need someone a bit more… _assertive_ … to keep an eye on you. I can do that too."

"Fucking hell." I hissed in disbelief. "What the fuck are you even saying!? Sure, I needed you to save me today, but that's 'cause you're the _badass flame spitter_ here! What does that have to do with this!?"

Keiko laughed into my chest, then pushed me down, so now I was lying on my back while she straddled me. "I said it before. I am Keiko Kurosawa, and I ALWAYS get what I want. And I want you. I was a fool to meekly pine at you and mindlessly obey your commands, just because you are my Tamer. No."

From Keiko's body, miniature flames began to flicker and surge across her. Her bra and panties were incinerated in an instance, and the next thing I knew my pajama top was on fire. I shouted at the pain, and then the shirt was torn off and thrown into the corner of the tent- where Keiko's tail effortlessly patted it out.

"I am no meek damsel. I am the one who is your Alpha, who will someday be your one and only Wife! We will conquer the gym circuit, and I will conquer you! We will retire from battling to a lovely country house, where I and your mistresses will give birth to many a child, whom I shall raise as the Matriarch of the household. That is my _dream_." And here, I saw it in her eyes. A fire far stronger than any she had ever released into the world. It didn't burn, but it shone- it was desire, and she lusted strongly for what she wanted.

"Right here, and right now, I want you. And I will have you. Because damn it, if you won't give it to me, give me what I need, then I'll just have to _take it from you!_ "

And then, I understood exactly what Keiko wanted and was willing to do. Her want was obvious- and she'd said it several times. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes shone with lust, I could feel a distinct wet patch directly below where she straddled me, and she was pinning me down so I couldn't move. She wanted me. To fuck me. And she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Keiko," I began, almost disbelievingly. "Are you going to _rape me_!?"

"Oh no." She reassured me, bending down to bestow a quick peck upon my lips. "I'm just giving you a little push so that you will fulfill your given duties to me, that is all. Some Tamer's just need to be… _reminded._ "

"Keiko, _I do not want to do this._ " I reaffirmed, pleading with my eyes and my tone for her to just _stop_.

"Oh, silly Joseph." she giggled girlishly, and reached behind herself to tear my pajama bottoms apart too- leaving me completely bare. "Do you think that I _actually_ care what you want, or that you can even do anything to stop this?"


	14. Promiscuous VIII: Rust

_**Arc 2: Promiscuous VIII: Rust**_

 **DV- We've made you wait a month, not necessarily because we wanted to, but because uni finals. We regret nothing :P**

 **US- I** _ **can**_ **say however, that today's colour is Rust. I'm not sure if I need to go into the symbolism here. Degradation, corrosion, edges being lost and parts no longer working as they should. We got exactly the response we expected last chapter, and we still have plenty in store to get even worse.**

 **Take solace in the fact that dawn always comes. And when you inevitably hit rock bottom… there is only one direction left to go. Up.**

 **DV- Brightest dawn comes after darkest night after all. Or so they say...**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe Nintendo shares will go down for Christmas? That's one way for us to get ownership, we suppose.**

 **Happy Holidays Everyone!**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

The interior of the tent was dark- though it wouldn't be for long. Sooner rather than later, the sun would rise, and light would inevitably filter through the disarmingly thin fabric. When that happened, there would be no choice but to rise and join the others, lest I be left behind.

But I didn't want to get up. I was still naked beneath the covers- for my pyjamas had been destroyed the previous night, and I'd only brought a single set with me. Though, my clothes hadn't been the only thing I'd lost.

My virginity. Last night, I had lost my virginity. Rather, a more accurate description may have been "my virginity was _destroyed_ ". In other words… I was officially a man now.

To be honest, I wanted to go back to before it happened, even if that sounded childish. Males make a huge thing about sex, and sure, I'd considered the act intimately in my mind…

But that didn't detract from how sickened I felt right now.

I was lucky that Keiko had risen even earlier than I had (Only leaving a note behind before she left), because I doubted I would have been able to look her in the face without flinching.

" _I'm sure many a man would mock me for that, but…"_ Well, I think I had justification in that fear.

Keiko had raped me.

There was no sugarcoating it, no rewording it, no brushing it under the rug or downplaying the magnitude of the event. I had told her no, had made my feelings clear, _and she had held me down and done it anyway_.

The act itself… well, it certainly felt as good as I'd been told it would be. The sensation of it couldn't really be explained, which was even worse, really. Because for an action with such negative stigmata, it felt like it should have been far more painful than just fingernail marks and the steady force of somebody pinning me to the floor.

" _Help me Officer! This woman held me down against my will and made me feel good!"_ I mean, even back home, what were you meant to say to that? I knew that _logically_ women could rape men, but it hardly held the same weight as when it happened to a women. And here, I knew it would be even more ridiculed. A Tamer forced to have sex with his Pokegirl, ridiculous!

So yes. I was confused. The act had felt amazing, _she_ had made me feel amazing… and yet when my mind drifted to the experience, I could only remember the _panicfearhurthandssharpnailshelddownand-_

Shudder.

I felt… drained. Weak, perhaps? I think the thing I hated most was the lack of control- the fact that I had been helpless and she could have done anything to me, and I would have been unable to resist.

Yes- I _hated_ how powerless the whole act had made me feel- the fact that pleasure had accompanied it was completely irrelevant, in my eyes.

Either way, I wasn't looking forwards to needing to get up.

"Darling~" a familiar voice said, a melody of nails I couldn't help but cringe away from. Keiko looked at me in such a manner that may previously have once been interpreted as adoring, but after the previous night, I could only call it sickening. Then, she smiled, without a care in the world. She looked happy. Calm. Satisfied- one could almost say _radiant_. I hated that- just how much happier she looked right now. "Wakey wakey, rise and shine! We have a long day ahead of us, and after last night, I'm sure you're _starving_. Breakfast is ready for you!"

I said nothing- _could_ say nothing, to her. So silence was my armour and shield. If I said nothing, she'd go away, and I would have a little longer before I had to face the day.

"Oh, cheer up, darling." She said, still as happy as the cat that got the cream. "Get dressed and come out and join us, okay?"

She spoke like a doting girlfriend, lovingly asking a favour, but I saw underneath the words. That was as good as an order. She was still holding my Pokeballs hostage, after all.

"Fine." I said, and then she left me to do as she had asked. I laid there for a moment more… and then I rose. No longer could I sit around. It was time to face the music.

* * *

Keiko had apparently told the other Tamers that we were going to be eating a romantic breakfast alone, and they accepted her words easily enough, for I found myself sitting apart from the rest by the treeline (Yet still in view of the others- I'd learned my lesson). Keiko sat besides me on a tree trunk, a plate of bacon and eggs in her hands. Forkful by forkful, she personally spooned them into my mouth. Perhaps she found it romantic; perhaps this was just another way to exert her influence and power over me; perhaps she knew I was in no mood to eat, but likely needed to all the same.

"Oh, it breaks my heart to see you sad!" She said innocently, as if she _bloody well didn't know what the problem was_.

"Keiko, give me back my Pokeballs." I told her, trying to be firm, though my voice trembled despite my best efforts.

"Relax! They'll be returned before the convoy moves." she told me. "For now, let's talk, hmmm? It's time for me take a larger interest in your affairs, my dear."

For a moment, it was almost like I was back there again. I couldn't forget- no matter how I tried, with every word she just kept reminding me. "I'm just giving you a little push." she had told me firmly, as if that justified everything. "Some Tamer's just need to be… _reminded."_

"Please." I told her, softly. I didn't want to say anything more than that- I didn't want to hear the weakness there, when up until yesterday words seemed to have come so easily to me.

"In. Time." She intoned, sternly. "I've tried to be gentle. I let you lie in, and enjoy this lovely breakfast served by my adoring and beautiful self, but you aren't getting off easily. I can't let you fall back into bad habits, now can I? As the one who will someday be your wife, that is unacceptable."

" _If I have my way, that will never happen."_ It was a stubborn thought, perhaps. But here and now, I decided that I wanted this little bit of defiance. In the end, despite how many times I actually _had_ considered taking Keiko up on her advances, I had resisted until the end. At the end of the day, I needed to be forced to do the deed. _I didn't give into temptation_. So fuck her, because I didn't break,

I could be _very_ stubborn when I wanted to be- and this point I wouldn't budge on.

"Don't frown so much. If the wind changes direction, you may get stuck like that~" she told me cheekily, tongue stuck out, though she shifted back to her more calculative side after that. "Still, let me clear, darling. I am your Alpha, and you will listen to me. And you will not fall back into _failure_ again. You will sleep with me once a week. Do you understand?"

"No!" I snapped, sliding away from her in disgust. "You sicken me." I told her, honestly.

"And after I tried so hard to make your first time _wonderful_." She lamented, sadly. "Did you not enjoy it? Perhaps I wasn't hitting your kinks? Oh well- we can experiment next time, I suppose."

"No." I told her, resolutely. I feared that this wasn't an answer, I expected.

She shook her head and looked at me like I was a stupid child that didn't know anything, and not the man she'd made me become. "If you persist, then I will just have tie you up next time, perhaps. It's for your own good. If you don't comply, then drastic actions would need to be taken."

" _How… how can she just… make DEMANDS like that?"_ I had to gape visibly at just how large her balls were for that. " _And how can she possibly act like I'M the one in the wrong here!?"_

"You're not worth it." I told her. "As soon as we reach Ecruteak… I swear, I'm done. I'm gonna… trade you in, hand you off… _sell you_ or… or _something_." Because at this point in time, even joining the bands of those people I hated for treating Pokegirls like tools seemed a better prospect than just shoving my head in the sand and pretending that she hadn't done what she had.

There was only one option- I had to escape from her while I still could. I'd read about relationships like this in the past (Abusive- let's not mince words about how a 'relationship' like ours could be described), and the longer they lasted, the harder it was to free yourself.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." she told me, waggling her finger at me chidingly. "I _like_ being your Alpha, and I've resolved to stay by your side. You need someone to protect you, look after you and guide you, and I _will_ take that position, thank you very much. I don't want to be parted from you, my dearest."

I gave her the most skeptical look I had. "Do you think you'd have any choice?" I told her, trying to echo the words she herself had told me before. For a moment, I hoped that she would feel some of the panic I felt before- if only a little bit.

She shrugged indifferently. "Not like I could stop you once I'm back in a Pokeball. I can't stay outside indefinitely, can I? Would be rather suspicious. But if you do that… well, I'd have no more reason to care about you, would I? There would be… consequences."

I gulped, loudly. "Which would be?"

"I'll tell." She told me darkly, the warning on her lips dead serious. She wasn't joking. "I'll tell every single person I can all about you, and I'll tell the League what you did too. Hell, I'll even tell Gym Leader Whitney _personally._ I'll tell them how weak you were, how you couldn't even fulfill your duties."

If I had a mirror, I was sure my face would be pale enough to match a vampire. " _No. She wouldn't."_ Oh, but she would. " _But that's… does she have no decency? She'd just spread about my_ shame _like that? Everyone would know, and they'd all know…"_

I could already imagine it: the pitying and laughing gaze of a society that found the whole thing amusing at best. WIth everyone aware of my shame, and just what I'd gone through. There would be the knowing eyes, the implicating comments… I'd never leave it behind.

"But don't worry, I'll keep quiet." She whispered. Like lightning, she lashed out and captured my sweaty palm with her own. "I'll keep quiet about that. You won't get in trouble or anything. All you need to do Joseph, is keep me close, and sleep with me once a week. Not much trouble at all, is it? And you won't even need to do anything. Just lie down… close your eyes… don't say a word… and let me _take care of you_."

Her tone made me shiver- though I was ashamed to say that her words prompted just as much desire as it did disgust.

It felt like I was still in that fucking tent. Like I was just as trapped as I had been then. Her unwavering grip, an unbearable warmth everywhere, and the understanding that she had me by the balls.

My options were bad- that was for sure. I could get rid of the bitch, and would consequently be ridiculed by society for the rest of my life. This land had many similarities to the Japan of my home world, and I knew exactly how judgemental and petty they could be. Reputation was everything there- and there was a reason they had the highest suicide rate in the world, and I didn't think I was strong enough to survive scorn like that.

Or I would have to suffer Keiko for rest of my life. To see her nauseating smiles and see her act like the perfect wife, while below my hatred would fester. I'd have to suffer her- all with the understanding that the situation that led to me hating her in the first place would repeat _every week_.

And then, the kicker. "Did you know?" Keiko leaned in close, so her mouth was by my ear. "That it is a prosecutable crime to _not_ sleep with a Pokegirl when you are her Tamer? Wouldn't it be a terrible shame if you got in trouble with the League, huh?"

My first thought was: " _Hang on a second, why the HELL would that be a real law? Like, what the heck could justify that becoming a legally enforced thing?"_

The second thought was: " _In fact, how would they even enforce it in the first place? Why would they need to?"_

And my third thought: " _Oh shit. What would happen to_ Sophie _if I was in trouble with the police of this world?"_

The dread was everywhere, and had become a noose around my neck. There really wasn't an option, was there? The choice was no choice at all. I had a rock and several different hard places, and they were closing in fast, one and all.

"So then… what's your decision?" Keiko pressed me, physically and verbally.

Finally, with a weary heart… I made a decision, and I whispered my answer.

"Louder." the Vulpix told me.

"F-fine. You win." I said.

"Louder." She repeated, triumph in her tone.

"I said… _you win_." And I looked away, because I really think I hated her, and hated that I'd given in. But at the end of the day, my life would become impossible if I gained a criminal record. I had gotten lucky with Whitney, and she wouldn't be able to support me if I got a conviction. Even if I didn't go to jail, the criminal record would mean I could never find a job even if someone was dumb enough to accept someone with no educational credentials.

Then there was the shame- I hated to think about what had happened, and how helpless I had been. I couldn't bare the thought of everyone knowing- of Whitney giving me a pitying look. Even worse, I couldn't bare her giving me a _judgemental_ look. After all, she was like everyone else here in this fucked up world, and I couldn't bare the thought of one of my few friends turning her back on me due to me being unable to conform to their archaic views.

And at the heart of the problem: Sophie. What would happen to her? She'd be sent to another Tamer, she'd be called used goods, the reputation of her first Tamer would hound her just as it hounded me. Who knows what sort of sleazeball she'd be saddled with by the League?

Because there was only _one_ image to me that hurt me more than having Keiko in my life and enduring that horrifically claustrophobic sensation of weakness… and that would be seeing _her_ be pushed into the exactly same FUCKING situation at the hands of another far sketchier man.

"You win." I repeated, for a third time. There was power in the the number three, and I'd said it thrice. This was me giving in. It was her game, Checkmate, and all I was doing now was formally accepting it- knocking over my own king before she'd be forced to pluck it from the board in my place.

Her vulpine smile told me all I needed to know about what she thought of that. "I _know_."

XXXXXXXXXX

Keiko kept her word, and shortly afterwards she walked away to go get the Pokeballs from wherever she'd left them. It took her longer than expected, over fifteen minutes, but she she returned with Sophie in turn.

The look on the Sentret's face was horrifying, while the one on the Vulpix's was triumphant to say the least. It was as I'd feared- Keiko had been talking to her, no doubt telling the story to her in her very own skewed and biased way.

"You slept with her." Sophie accused- hurt in her eyes.

I nodded- because there was no words that I could find in me to tell her. Because fundamentally, I… I just _couldn't_ talk about it. I didn't want to, and I didn't want to find out what kind of eyes she's have for if I did tell her the truth of that evening.

"You hypocrite." She snarled. Her eyes were almost slits, and I think I could see that her claws had subconsciously retracted out. Then without another word, and before she could do anything she might later regret, she snatched her Pokeball from Keiko and returned herself to it. Before she faded away in a burst of light- I could see the entirety of her emotional spectrum streak across her soft features. Hurt, yes. But more besides. Sadness. Disbelief. Hesitation. Regret. Anger.

But worst of all- _Jealousy_.

With a happy whistle, Keiko skipped over to my side and returned my Pokeballs to me.

This was her Victory. There could be no doubt about that.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

What is life?

What is death?

Is life sacred?

Is free will true, or all part of God's plan?

If life is sacred, but there is indeed free will, then what right do I have to take it from others?

Sitting in the wooden chair of a Staryubucks, sipping on my coffee, I ponder my issue. I can always tell myself that, yes, when push comes to shove, I can deliver.

But what if I can't?

Strange, isn't it? This would be my third kill. Don't they always say it gets easier? Though, I suppose the circumstances are different.

Karev was, well, a split second decision. No time to think it through.

The assassin of Brasi's, well, him or me. And it was almost both of us anyway.

This is, no if's and's or but's about it, premeditated homicide I'm planning. Why is it this hard?

It's so _easy_ to take a life. _Exhilarating_ , in a fashion, to, for a moment, feeling the power of bestowing life and death. Or maybe that was simply the surrounding circumstances happening so fast the previous times. It can't be that I'm removing evil from the world. I'm doing that here, but it's still so difficult.

Ugh. I need something else to think on. Might as well start making sure I actually follow through on my cover story. Standing up and walking out, I make my way through the winding roads towards the lumber mill.

As I push the door open, a group turns to look at me. The best dressed one asks, "Can I help you?"

No, you can't help with the real issue. Being here is a sideshow, a cover, "Yes. My name is Ben Hagen. I take Giovanni has informed you of my impending visit and subsequent audit?"

At that, they straighten out immediately, "Mr. Hagen, we are glad to welcome you to our facility, and we-"

I'm tired and stressed and otherwise in no mood for pointless flattery, "You may dispense with the pleasantries, manager, I'm here to put you back on schedule."

At his suddenly nervous look, I add, "Follow closely and you may not find Giovanni himself here."

It's not really surprising that threatening to bring the top dog down on them makes them shut up faster than anything else. Now how deal with...stress. Stress from plotting murder. Oh come on! Why do all my thoughts have to revolve around it now? Running my hand through my hair, I give a light sigh.

"Mr. Hagen?"

"Yes?" I snap, certainly harsher than is warranted.

The manager looks at me cautiously, handing me a briefcase, saying, "Here's the reports from the past year."

Sighing, I take the briefcase and begin walking out, telling him, "Wonderful. I'll begin here. I'll be in touch."

When I get back to my hotel room, I set my new reports down on a chair before I clamber on top of the bed, summoning both girls while staring aimlessly at the setting sun. I'll deal with them tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounds good.

Immediately, they form into their usual positions. Katsumi snuggles into my side, forcing me to shift a bit as she digs into my ribs while Lorraine simply sits beside me in silence, with each of us occasionally placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

No words are needed here. We all know what's going on. It's perhaps a last moment, a last hurrah of innocence before tomorrow night.

One path ends.

Life and Death are simply a cycle, a wheel of eternity. There must be free will, for our merciful Lord would not plan a world, multiple words in truth, full of such suffering and anguish.

What gives us the right to end another's life?

Nothing.

No one _gives_ us the right.

We take it.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"You look miserable." a familiar voice told me, sitting down besides me. I gave the female Tamer that had spoken to me a few days ago a passive look. "Like really. You've looked shit since two days ago, and it's definitely not due to the Feral attack upon you, since you started to get better. Are you okay?"

"Its none of your damned business!" I snapped, practically tossing my plastic fork aside in disgust. The brunette looked shocked by my sudden anger, but didn't respond to my shout, so I pressed on. I had a fire in my belly, and a target to direct it at. "Like really, who do you think you are, acting like you know _shit_ when you _don't_!"

"Clearly not." she agreed, coldly. Another broken bridge. "I was only coming here to see what was wrong, but if my advice is unneeded, I can go."

"Don't trouble yourself." I said harshly. Before I could say anything else, I jumped to my feet and stormed away. I'd left behind half a plate of spaghetti, but I didn't much care.

By the time I'd reached the other end of the camp and had taken a seat near the edge, I was already regretting my words. " _I was a bit harsh."_ I admitted, if only in my mind. I'd been going through ups and lows over the two days since I'd been _taken advantage of_ (To put it in less harsh words). Quiet and pensive one moment, explosive the next. A real emotional rollercoaster.

I considered going back and apologising, but I really wasn't feeling it. I'd already blown her off, and I didn't want to deal with a third troublesome women this evening. Keiko and Sophie were bad enough. The latter was still pissed and angry at me and could barely talk to me without snarling, while the former maintained her same sickening facade.

It wouldn't be a mistake to call this the worst week ever. I don't think I've ever felt this glum- not even when my grandad died, and I loved the man to death.

"Just… fuck." I intoned softly. The swearing didn't make me feel any better. It released tension, but it recovered faster than I could burn it.

" _Bright sides, Joseph. It's been a week now. Only another three days left until we reach Ecruteak. At least then I won't have to walk."_ a happy thought, but the concept of not stomping my feet off didn't help my mood for long.

"Oh, are you being grumpy again!?" Keiko called out to me, approaching my position and sitting down next to me. My Alpha spent more and more time out of her Pokeball now, as if she was still watching over me intently with those cold eyes of hers. "Don't you fret, I am here."

And then, with a girly giggle she strongly grabbed my shoulders, then pushed me down so that my head was resting against her legs. "La~ap pillow~"

I shut my eyes, so I wouldn't have to look at her toothy smile. There was no choice but to act like this was normal- to provide the others with some form of normality. At least letting Keiko do this would keep her quiet.

No words, and no sights. I'd have to take this little moment of peace for what it was worth- at least Sophie wasn't here.

* * *

One more day until we reached Ecruteak City. One more night of camping, and then a shorter day of walking. I was almost giddy at the thought of reaching the city. Lovely, normal beds and a period of rest where I would have the freedom to wander the city on my lonesome. Admittedly we'd only stick about for a week before we would see about taking another public Convoy to Olivine City.

Couldn't forget about why we were doing this in the first place. We needed to get some Gym victories under our belt for a superior paycheck- so we needed to hit another city, as we'd be wrecked pretty easily by Ecruteak's Leader, Morty.

"You're looking a little better." Noted Keiko.

At her appearance, I frowned. "I had been."

"Oh, truly I am cursed to have a Tamer to find me this undesirable." She pouted melodramatically, a hand poised at her face.

"What do you want now?" My sigh was pronounced, but my meaning was clear. Keiko wasn't dumb. She knew I still hadn't forgiven her actions, and likely never would. She might act like the tension wasn't there, but she was perceptive enough to understand that I wanted as little as possible to do with her.

"To give you some _advice_." Read: Orders. "Talk to Sophie. The poor sweater chest is in a bad place, and it's about time you give her some much needed attention."

One couldn't get a more skeptical look upon their faces than my own if they tried to do so for a millenia. "Awfully nice of you."

"I dislike that girl, but I don't hate her." The Vulpix stated. "She's getting pretty bad. You have no excuse not to deal with her."

"Shut up. I don't need _you_ to tell me that." I snapped harshly- it was lucky that it was socially acceptable for a Tamer to treat their Pokegirls abominably like this, because it gave me at least one respectable avenue to release my pent up emotions.

I'd been meaning to talk to Sophie, anyway. I wanted to resolve things. She was my best friend here, and life was going to be hell enough with Keiko in it. I wanted things to back to how they once had been, between us. "I'll talk to her."

She clapped her hands together in satisfaction, while her fluffy ears twitched happily in time to her swaying tail. "Excellent! I've arranged with her for you to have two hours in the tent with her alone. I'll be out powdering my nose or something."

Two hours with me in a tent with Sophie… I wished it was elsewhere (As I hated the look, smell and warmth of that tent now), but it was better than nothing, and gave us quite a bit of privacy so long as Keiko kept her word and stayed away. "Fine. When does this start?"

"No time like the presence." Then, she grabbed my sleeve and my dragged me to where our tent was planted. She gestured to the opened slit, and I stepped through, closing it behind me. I watched Keiko's silhouette for a few seconds, until I saw the shadow get smaller and fade away. She was gone.

Leaving me with a rather disgruntled Sophie.

"Hello, Sophie." I said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

The Sentret looked just as awkward, though also quite twitchy. Sat down, her tail around her like a belt, looking up at me with eyes I couldn't read. "Hello." she replied through the neck of the sweater she was hiding within.

And then the conversation stopped at the greetings stage- both of us unable to say anything else. There were the unsaids within our eyes, but no words. It was too awkward, and before I knew it, it had been five minutes. My legs were aching from my position, so I sat down at the far end of the tent.

"This is fucked up." I finally said, trying to set the wheel going.

"You think?" she snapped rather uncharacteristically- she'd been doing this for awhile now.

"Yes." I said, for lack of anything better. "I hate this."

"Oh, you can fuck off, you hypocrite." she spat. The scowl upon her features was even more pronounced since her lower face was hidden by the sweater- though the red of her cheeks could faintly be noticed.

"I'm… I'm _not_!" I told her, desperately. Because I wasn't a hypocrite. I knew why she thought so, but that didn't change the truth. I didn't _want_ this.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Keiko, even though you rather vocally told me how you wouldn't fuck me and refused outright?" she pressed me, with a pointed finger directed at me.

"Yes," I admitted. "But-"

"But _what?_ " she snarled, fingers digging into the sleeping bag she was sat upon and causing small tears in the fabric from her prominent claws. "You just _accidentally_ slept with her? You didn't _mean_ it? With Keiko it was _different_? She came onto _you_? What, Joe! _What?_ What fucking excuse do you have!?"

"It wasn't like that! I was-" _raped_. But the word refused to leave my mouth. Not even the first syllable. My mouth was stuck, and I just couldn't do it. Just thinking about it made me tremble, and I couldn't help but imagine again and again how it had gone, and just how little I wanted to see Whitney or Sophie's faces screwed up in pity or contempt.

I just… _I couldn't tell her_.

"It was _what_?" Sophie asked again, darkly. "Go on. Spit it out."

"I didn't… I couldn't… _I don't want to!_ "

At that, Sophie laughed a little- bitterly so. "You don't want to? To sleep with me? Am I that ugly to you or something? Was all that shit you told me a lie, before?"

"No!" I shouted, horrified that she would even suggest so.

"Then _why did you fuck her!_ " Sophie screamed back, her voice hoarse and frail. She was… weak. Her defences were down, and her emotions were laid bare in her tone. "I know I'm not plain, but do you hate the idea of wetting your dick within me _that much_ that even now you refuse to fuck me, even though you've _already done her_!?"

Things were getting out of control again. Sophie was so… hurt, and I hated that. But I didn't know what to do- her words were hurting me too. It's not that I didn't want her. I just didn't want _anyone_ right now. Hell, I was even more turned off by the whole idea, especially since I had been RAPED only two days ago.

" _And yet, I just can't say it! Why can't I say it!?"_ I tried once more to say those oh so simple words. 'I was raped. Help me'... but nothing. I didn't want her to know, didn't want her pity or contempt, and sure as hell didn't want anyone to know just how fucked up I was by this whole mess.

"Don't you even have the balls to reply!?" Sophie snarled, after I failed to reply for too long. "Answer me! Am I that _ugly_ to you?"

"No! Okay! You're not ugly!" I snapped back at her, not lying at all. From the moment I met Sophie, I'd known she was pretty. Then when I saw her naked, I lusted for her, and knew she was _beautiful_. This had nothing to do with that. "I _am_ attracted to you, damn it!"

"Then _fuck me already_." she growled, and then before I could blink, she had tackled me. It came out of nowhere (Though it really hadn't), but her weight hit me and I was knocked onto my back, where Sophie pinned me down with her body.

She was flushed and panting, and so tightly hugging me that not a part of her wasn't touching myself- as if she was starved for contact and just wanted to be as close to me as she could. And then, without any grand words or warnings, she pressed her soft lips against my own and broke down the defences of my mouth- forcing her tongue in like a man quenching his thirst for the first time in an oasis.

By now, I had frozen up completely. No- I had been completely tensed up from the moment I was knocked to the floor, because already I was starting to _remember_.

 _Helddownithurtslipsandhandsandwarmthandpleasurepainohgodohgodhelpmehelpme_ _ **helpme**_ _!_

It was happening. Again. I was gonna… she was gonna… _I couldn't!_

I bit down, and tasted blood not my own. The tongue recoiled as its owner cried out in unrepressed pain. Then, while Sophie was distracted by her bleeding tongue, I was somehow able to push her off me. For the first and no doubt only time, I found the strength to overpower a Pokegirl, and somehow the will to accompany it.

A reflex, really. Deep down, I just _couldn't_ go through that again. Not from _Sophie_ too.

Sophie watched me with pain and shock- as if she couldn't imagine that I would ever do something like that to her.

"P-please." I begged. By now, I was openly crying. I couldn't help myself. The tears were coming, and I couldn't stop them, "Not you. _Not you_."

"J-Joseph?" Sophie asked, amazingly softly despite the blood dripping down her chin from her mouth.

"I can't… I can't _deal with this_." I admitted. Without another word, I stumbled to my feet, unzipped the tent as promptly as my shaking hands could manage. I gave the horrified girl a final shaky look, and then I undeniably fled the tent.

* * *

"You didn't sleep with her." Keiko noted, blinking deeply in shock. She didn't comment about my red eyes, or my disheveled clothing.

"N-no." I shakily agreed. "You can't make me, damn it! Not her. Not _Sophie_." There was no way in HELL that I would let my relationship with Sophie be broken any more than it already was. I didn't want to look at Sophie like I presently did with Keiko.

The Fire type shook her head. I couldn't tell what she was feeling exactly- she hid her emotions well. It was something akin to sadness, pity or maybe even disgust. "It seems I can't. Poor girl. I hope you know what you're doing to her?"

I didn't reply.

She sighed, then turned her back to me, preparing to leave me to my sulking. "You'll see soon enough. You shall see."

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Excuse me?"

The young hotel clerk looks up from his screen, clearly displeased with being interrupted.

If it wouldn't be somewhat of a detriment in my plan, I'd ask him if he's enjoying his porn. Because really, even kid rated programs here would qualify as porn back on Earth.

"Can I help you?"

Leaning against the desk, I ask as casually as possible, Lorraine standing in silent vigil behind me, "Yeah, a friend and I are here looking for work and he'd said he's got the room, but he neglected to tell me the room number. I was hoping you could help me so I wouldn't have to wake him up by calling."

It's when the clerk raises a clearly disbelieving eye that I realise my mistake. He can clearly see the Pokeballs on my belt, and Lorraine herself, which means I'm not gay, and thus two guys shouldn't be sharing a room under any circumstance in this world.

"It's, just, well," I add a slight stammer in feigned embarrassment, "Money's kinda tight right now. Sacrifices have to be made so we can both eat."

I'm still not sure he completely buys it, but he clearly decided that whatever's going on, it's not his problem, as he simply looks back to computer with a shrug, asking, "Name?"

"Brasi."

Without looking at me again, he apathetically states, "Room 415."

I frown slightly, inquiring, "Key?"

"Don't have any spare keys for customers if they haven't lost theirs, only one per room. Afraid you'll have to wake him," he snickers, "Best of luck to you."

Great. Well, that complicates things. Still, that's an easy enough contingency that I've planned for it. I'm on...contingency plan z, now, I think? I should really get that all organised. Oh, and write a will. That would probably be a good idea as well. Just in case.

Once we've slowly walked past him, I offer, "Thanks anyway, have a nice night," before I turn around out of his peripheral vision and, giving her a quick nod, Lorraine lashes out with a quick jab right into his left temple.

"What the-?"

Before he can do anything further, she smashes his face into the desk at full strength, which elicits the...lovely...sound of bone crunching. As he collapses, we roughly shove him under the desk. Now, where do they keep the spare keys?

Let's see here, paper files, alphabetically. Ah, of course. The spare keys are in a lock box underneath. Great. I doubt he has the keys, he doesn't look old enough to be management. Shame that I can't use finesse here. Brute force is something I have though.

Sighing, I remove Katsumi's ball, wordlessly summoning her. And immediately place a hand over her mouth as she gets ready to lambast me. Seeing that I called Lorraine before her only hardens the look in her eyes, hard as rubies.

"Not now," I whisper as I point to the lock box, "In there is the spare key to Brasi's hotel room While I prefer finesse, I do kinda sorta need you to physically open it? Can we discuss our last discussion later?"

Lorraine gives a questioning look, but otherwise doesn't comment. That's perhaps my favorite thing about her compared to Katsumi, she doesn't require knowledge of everything.

"Well, it's about time you made up your mind Ben. I'm glad you came to the _right_ choice. So yes, we will discuss it later," Katsumi states before kneeling down, feeling over the metal before literally prying the thin sheets of metal apart, easily as I might tear paper.

Taking the sheet that used to the door and tossing it aside lightly, she asks, "What room do we need the spare key too?"

"Four hundred fifteen."

"Right. Got it."

I'm regretting this already but despite myself, I say, "Okay, let's go then."

I've come too far to turn back now.

Among the three of us, we don't talk in the elevator, no need. What could we say anyway? We're off to commit murder, it needs to be done, but that's no justification. Except, here and now, it is.

Our footsteps echo slightly in the empty hallways. For a high end place, the lack of what I consider traditional security measures, cameras and the like, are surprisingly absent. Though, let's be honest, superpowered women are their own security detail. Still, something to ponder on in the future.

"Let's see, 403? Alright, a bit further then. His place is 415."

Coming to a stop in front of the appropriate door, I gently take the key from Katsumi and unlock the door while raising my pistol in front of me.

As we try to open the door silently, it creaks under unoiled hinges. Shit.

I look nervously at Katsumi, wanting her take. When she silently mouths back my thoughts, "We've come too far to abort now" and Lorraine gives a terse nod of agreement, I sigh slightly before tightening my grip once more in a vain attempt to settle my shaking hands and move in.

Okay, so far so good. It all goes wrong halfway to the bed. A pair of red eyes not belonging to Katsumi shine in the dark, before a light flicks on.

An older Poke of some variety, though judging from her lower half could only be an Arbok or Seviper, launches herself at me, though is intercepted by Katsumi and the two roll away in a pile of fists, claws and fangs. Thoughtlessly, I point towards them, ordering Lorraine to help Katsumi out. Katsumi's pride can suffer, I'd rather she make it through alive. Pride can be regained, life cannot.

Brasi is sitting up in the bed, shirtless, looking at me with an odd expression, "Hagen?"

Oh no. This is the last thing I want. Why couldn't he have just stayed asleep? Attempting to steel my nerves despite my rapid breath, I reply, "That's right, Brasi."

No, no, no. Why'd he have to wake up? Damn it.

"You're making a mistake," he states matter-of-factly, as if I wasn't pointing a gun at him, and damnit, stop talking!

Steadying my slowing dropping arms as my right index quivers, I ask, "Am I? I don't think I am."

Why? Why am I conversing with him? Why can't I just pull the trigger?

He folds his arms, "You are. I'm not the person you're looking for."

I snarl, saying, "Don't try to talk your way out of this."

Brasi sighs, monologuing, "You're not a killer at heart, Ben. It's painfully obvious. You killed Karev in defense of the innocents that shouldn't have been preyed on, and you killed that assassin in self defense. Admit it Ben, you can't kill to further your own goals. That's why Giovanni made you an accountant, you know, to keep you out of the politicking as much as possible. You're your mother's child that way, I suppose. She was always particularly soft-hearted. You just don't have the stomach for it."

As he speaks, I imagine Katsumi and Lorraine's reactions.

" _Oh Ben, I'm so...disappointed...in you. I thought we had this sorted out? Ah well, I suppose we'll just work on it some more, so you make the right choices instead of the easy ones."_

" _So this guy tried to kill you? I dunno about here, but in the badlands, someone tries to kill you, you kill them back. Not doing so just invites more attacks."_

No. This-this needs to be done. Maybe he's right, maybe I can't kill simply to make things more convenient for me. If that's true, then I'll kill not for me, but for Katsumi, for Lorraine, for Shinji, for Mikhail. For all the people that would become targets due to me. For a future for all of us that may not be otherwise.

"HA!"

We both turn to look at the fight between the three Poke's. Katsumi is pinned underneath, looking a bit...purple. Lorraine has the seviper in a headlock, so there's that at least. Oh shit, seviper is a poison type. That, and the older Poke is likely just legitimately stronger and more skilled. Neither Katsumi nor Lorraine are Wonder Woman.

As if the universe believes in spite, which I totally am of the opinion that it does, Katsumi is encased by a golden light, followed by the Seviper's indignant cry of, "Oh, that's just not fair!"

Katsumi's black hair washes out to a light blue, and her single crest sweeps back into seven, arranged in somewhat of a crown formation. Eh, I'll gawk later.

Honestly, as pissed as this would make Katsumi, I'm tempted to agree with the seviper here. A mid-battle evolution is kinda cheating. But then, we're here for murder and it's already a 2-on-1 fight, so what right do we have to speak of fair play?

Suddenly remembering what was going on before the commotion, Brasi and I turn back to each other.

"Is that your final verdict?" I ask, hoping he doesn't sense nervousness, but then, it's really a mute point by now.

He simply nods, having the arrogance to close his eyes, "I have nothing to fear. You won't do it."

Three shots cut through the distance between us, scattering blood, skin and in the case of one shot, brain matter, around the area where he used to be.

I stop, tilting my head slightly, "You were wrong."

It's so easy. Just a quick squeeze was all it took. It was necessary too, I remind myself, he tried to do us in first. Besides, my ego whispers, he had it coming for being sure of his psychoanalysis when we've only met a few times, we had to prove him wrong.

Looking at my gun, a weapon that has now taken two lives and will surely take more in the future, I resolve to add a scratch for each one somewhere. Never forget why and gaze into the abyss boldly, for the abyss gazes back, all consuming.

Katsumi walks over, clothes torn, splattered in blood, dropping the Seviper's fangs that she ripped off and gouged out her enemy's eyes with. Lorraine is certainly looking better than Katsumi, with more superficial wounds, but less serious injuries, eliminating in my mind any doubt who's stronger at full bore, not including the fact Katsumi was the tank in that battle. Without words, we make our way out of the room, locking it behind us and keeping the keys for now to buy some more time, and begin our trek off to a Pokecenter.

Despite Katsumi's purpling complexion, she tucks herself under my right arm, giving me quick kiss before stating, "I was concerned about you for a minute. I'm glad you made the right choice."

Why does that feel so hollow? Like something has been lost? Like something's been reversed?

Has there been a hidden roundabout somewhere?

I made the right choice...didn't I? It would have been easy to ignore him, easy to put my head in the sand. But why is it that the right choice isn't the easy one?

I can only think I've made the right choice after all. Those currently closest to me certainly believe it so. If I can't believe in me, then I'll believe in their belief in me.

I only hope we've walked the correct path. For if we have not...

May our Lord have mercy. For no one else will.

* * *

Standing on a section of the wall shadowed by the Burned Tower, I gaze aimlessly over the forest. There's no one else here, just the three of us.

"So," I begin, "that's it huh. The world just keeps on turning."

Intellectually, I know nothing will happen. Murder happens all the time on Earth, and the world barely acknowledges it. Why should it be any different here? And yet, there's a part of me that wishes something _had_ happened. That there would be some divine confirmation that what I did was wrong.

I sigh, holding my silver cross, stating, "It's sometimes hard to believe in God when certain people aren't struck down in divine retribution, isn't it?"

Lorraine simply gives a nod, though her eyes tell me she's a tad confused. Katsumi shrugs, as if the entire matter of religion and faith is irrelevant in her world view. Which, to be honest knowing her, it probably is.

Never mind that the person who would be struck down is _me_. The Bible is full of God actively guiding events, but that's been absent for the past millennium. Perhaps it's all metaphorical, perhaps not and some of the events actually happened as described. Prove it either way.

"Have we been abandoned to our own devices? Was it decided that we were a lost cause?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, Lorraine states, "I don't think so. Every child has to leave home and make their own way eventually, don't they?"

Leaning against the stone, I shrug, "I suppose that's true. It's just-there was-it was-one second he was alive and then he wasn't. It was so-so anticlimactic. Like there should have been something else."

Maybe it's a reminder. I'm just as vulnerable as he was. Perhaps genetically more human, but equally vulnerable all the same. Flexing my hand, I look down, idly tracing the lines. I suppose I'll have to be careful. I can't say I like the feeling of being both predator and prey.

Katsumi moves next to me, I've found her to be a very touchy-feely person, asking, "If you could go back to that party, would you change the outcome?"

"If I could, if I'd thought about it-"

She amends her question, "If you knew you wouldn't get another shot at Karev, would you make the same choice?"

If I didn't have another shot at Karev? Compared to how many women and girls he undoubtedly victimised over the years, all my troubles have had a silver lining to accompany their troubles. If I hadn't taken him down then, I wouldn't have met Lorraine, or a chance to turn a Galactic member into a double agent for me in Mikhail.

"Yes. Yes, I'd make the same choice in that scenario."

"So, what are you worrying about? If you could go back, which you can't anyway, you'd make the same choices. So either way, it would lead to this. Really, I can't see why you're stressing so much over it."

I want to yell that it's murder. That murder is _wrong_ , no matter the circumstance. But I don't. Because we've already walked that path. As far as the closest things to true companions I have are concerned, an eye for an eye is justice. Responding in kind. I can kinda see where they're coming from though. And that scares me a bit.

To regret killing is to be human, to feel nothing is to be a machine, and to enjoy it is the work of a monster.

How many will die in the future? Who knows. However many must, Katsumi would say. There's no end and no beginning to this cycle of violence. It doesn't end. This isn't some Saturday morning anime. People aren't going to sit down and talk out their issues, no matter how much more optimistic that would make things.

And I, in a decision of haste, entered myself into this world's game of thrones, a game with only two outcomes. Scheiß drauf.

As I finish filing a line on my pistol, I stow it away, give a small resigned smile and put a hand on the a shoulder of both Katsumi and Lorraine, saying, "If the only options open to us are victory or death, then I suppose we should do our best to come out on top, ja?"


	15. Promiscuous IX: Venetian

_**Arc 2: Promiscuous IX: Venetian**_

 **DV- This was supposed to be out on Saturday. I, um, forgot. Yeah, it's just that simple. My bad. Also, due to pacing and what we call 'natural ending points,' this particular chapter is shorter and more uneven in character focus then usual.**

 **US- It's been a long time coming, but here it is. We're entering into the final stretch of Arc 2 (And damn has this been a long one- fun fact, this was initially planned to be a** _ **short**_ **one), and by the end of this chapter I'm sure you'll see what we're planning ;)**

 **DV - But it's finally time. This is, overall, the fifteenth chapter, and our bumbling protagonists finally end up in the same place at the same time. To quote a great man, "Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. It is, perhaps, the end of the beginning."**

 **US- So. Pretentious symbolism time. I won't mince my words, this chapters is perhaps a little more abstract than we'd like. Venetian Red, the defining color used by the British Army before the 1890's, and which continues to be used by the Redcoats. Redcoats = duty. Call to action, recruitment, conscription. A** _ **very**_ **loose interpretation, but fuck it,** _ **just how many shades of red do you bloody think there are? Good luck finding suitable symbolism for EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER.**_

… **little digression at the end there aside, enjoy the chapter. And look forward to the next ones.**

 **Disclaimer: We still would like not to claim ownership for Pokegirls, despite this. Our lawsuit against Nintendo however...**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

It was with relief that I finally looked upon the greater outer walls of Ecruteak City- the oldest city in the Johto region, as well as being one of the most influential _and_ powerful ones. The defences of the settlement only proved this point further.

Walls of stone four to five meters tall (Though not quite so thick), spanning across the entire perimeter of Ecruteak. It made one large rectangle, within which the antiquated settlement dwelled within. The yolk within the egg, the treasure within the chest.

And finally, we were _here_.

"Welcome to Ecruteak City." smiled the gatekeeper manning the southern station of entrance. One by one, he checked each Tamer's ID, before finally allowing us into the inner areas.

Then, it was my time to slide over my documents. A minutes worth of questions and answers, and then I too was granted access. I followed after the gaggle of Tamers already moving on, now that the trading vehicles accompanying us had already passed ahead of us.

With a cheery whistle, I picked up the peace, enjoying my solitary walk with my Pokegirls still at my belt. The first thing I was going to do was find a room at a hotel somewhere, then I was going to put my feet up, have a nice, long shower, order some takeout, and say _fuck you_ to socialising. Whoo boy- I'd been looking forwards to a night off.

"When the sunlight breaches the clouds, even a miserable, wet day seems a little better."

* * *

It was day three now of the seven we planned to spend in Ecruteak relaxing, training and resting. I'd already spoken to the necessary parties about the convoy in question I wished to join, and my presence had been approved. The journey to Olivine City was apparently more dangerous than the southern Routes, so the convoys were slightly less frequent but larger in relative size.

Even with the understanding that this journey would quickly crop up and that there was no way for me to avoid it, that didn't mean I couldn't put aside the anticipation of more _wonderful walking_ to enjoy the relative comforts of not having to walk two dozen miles a day, plus.

Me, Keiko and Sophie all did our own things most of the day, except for when we gathered in the mornings for collective training and when we met up for dinner.

Peace. And. Quiet.

"Heeeey there Joseph~" the cheery voice called out, pulling me away from the novel I was reading. I'd found a nice, quiet coffee shop that both sold fairly nice hot chocolate _and_ wasn't a bad product placement for an Earth-equivalent shop, so I tended to go here to read a book or two of my choice. I was presently reading an interesting sci-fi tale, in fact (Though I wish there was less of a focus on magic Sex-Bonds. I was _really_ getting tired of reading about that cliche).

And so with a shout, Keiko interrupted my slice of heaven, and promptly toasted it.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly, albeit quietly. I had a pretty good idea _why_ she was here, though I hoped I was wrong.

"It isn't very nice of you to be ignoring the two of us, you know." the Fire type noted crossly, folding over her arms as she slid into the armchair opposite me. "Don't say that you _haven't_ , because I have eyes. And it wouldn't be an exaggeration that you're unwilling to look us in the eye, let alone have a pleasant conversation."

"What's it to you?" I protested, with crossed arms of my own.

"I _am_ your Alpha." she reminded me- not that I needed her to tell me that, since I was _damned well_ aware of what she was. "You should at the very least do minimal interaction with us in public. It's quite suspicious for Pokegirls to spend their time alone in public, after all. Wouldn't want people to start asking _questions_." At that point, I flinched. "See? So take us out sometime, got it?"

"Did you just come here to berate me or not?" I asked sternly.

She shrugged, leaning over the table to both see if I would recoil (Which I did) and to steal my hot chocolate from my own hand, and take a large sip herself. "Will you?"

"I will." I responded, quickly. It would take more of my free time away, and subject me to company I really didn't want to keep, but it seemed necessary at this point. "I'll take us to a show sometime. Hows that sound?"

"It sounds _lovely_." Keiko giggled a little bit, her fluffy tail wagging happily. "It's been a long time since you last took us out for a date."

"For _dinner_." I corrected. "And I've seen a few shows advertised that seemed cheap enough, so it's killing two birds if you tag along too."

"That suits me." Keiko nodded her head.

"Anything else?" I pressed, stealing back my mug (Though with no intent to drink from it now).

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten?"

I hadn't. "Spit it out."

"Today is _my_ day." Keiko reminded me. "Once a week, you promised to fuck me."

"I did." I agreed through grit teeth.

"Well, today is that day." She reaffirmed. "And I'd rather not make Sophie too uncomfortable, so I've decided we should do it now while Sophie has no chance of walking in, while we have time for showers after and to get the sheets changed."

I hated to agree with the redhead, but she made a good point. If I had to do… to do…

… _that_ …

… then doing it at around this time seemed like the least painful time to do it. "Fine." I said, pushing aside my mug in distaste. "Let's go back to the room."

"Lovely." Keiko cried out happily, grabbing my hand tightly. "I'm so happy to see that you aren't resisting. I _do_ adore you, you know?"

I knew she did. However, the only things I felt for her were disgust at best. "Enough talk. Let's do it."

* * *

On the fifth afternoon of my time in Ecruteak, I decided to finally fulfill my societal duties and go out for the afternoon- a girl on either arm. We made for a lovely sight: young, happy and apparently friendly to each other.

With closer reflection, a passerby would see the almost visible tension between us, the absence of skin contact and the forceful nature of our smiles.

Still- I couldn't say that I hadn't enjoyed the afternoon so far. Taking advantage of the uber Japanese-ness of Ecruteak City, I had chosen to select something more traditional for us to view- leading us to a small theatre where a Rakugo performance was being held. It wasn't an exaggeration to say that the show itself was really entertaining, with a lead actress whose characters ranged between bemusing and hilarious. In the end, we stayed longer than expected to watch two more shows.

So yes- an entertaining viewing experience, if not excellent company.

"I believe we agreed to go for _sushi_ today." Keiko reminded us bluntly, though she masked it with a girly chortle.

"And I said _no_." I replied, equally sternly. "I did say that there was a ribs joint I wanted to visit. Do you have any clue how little I expected to see one in a place like _this_?" Ecruteak truly was like stepping back in time 200 years to a time before the West came to Japan. If there weren't such things here as street lamps, visible Pokegears and flushing toilets, you'd be hard pressed to say otherwise. Consequently, seeing a specialised ribs restaurant was like finding an X in an Y.

"Does it matter?" Snapped Sophie, spitting the words so harshly that you could almost call it a snarl. Yeah… things had _not_ cooled down between us. "Either way at least one of us is going to be miserable, so let's just go somewhere cheap."

"FIrst place we pass that two thirds of us are happy with." I countered with, so at least the minimal people would be saddened by the food, at the very least.

"That is acceptable." Keiko nodded her head, and then she pointed out happily. "Oh, how about that place? It looks rather quaint!"

"Not on your-" WEEOOO! WEEOOO! WEEOOO! WEEOOO!

The sudden blaring of hell itself coming alive was almost enough made me fall over in shock. It was like a fire alarm had been turned all the way up to eleven: a constant ringing of distress that bored straight into my skull, and was practically causing a migraine after the first five blares.

"WHAT'S THE HELL'S THAT!?" I shouted, looking around in panic. Finally, I identified the sound- as it came from everywhere. I spotted them- sirens placed in strategic places across the area around me, each one flashing. The people around me seemed just as distressed, though far less confused. Already they seemed to be migrating away, quickly speeding towards destinations unknown.

Sophie gave me a look that could be best described as horrified. "It's an _ALARM_."

"For WHAT!?" I snapped back, getting angrier and angrier as the ever present sounds blasted into my ears, again and again and again.

"DANGER." Keiko finally spoke up, a look of determination on her face. "The worst kind most Tamers are ever going to face! This, my dear _Tamer_ , is an INVASION."

"Wh-what!?" I took a step back in shock. "What do you mean by that!? An Invasion!? Who the hell from!?"

Already my brain was racing. My mind was wracking for possibilities, and yet time after time the only thing I could remember was a certain superhero story I once read and the ever horrifying sound of a siren that heralded the presence of unstoppable monsters known only as Endbringers.

I knew it wasn't that- and I was glad of it. But there were still oh so many answers. Bandits? Was it another nation attacking? I'd once heard a fan theory about a Pokemon War that the Gym Leader Lieutenant Surge had been a part of- so was Johto being invaded? Was that was this _invasion_ was?

"The Pokegirls!" Sophie shouted, with a big helping of 'no shit!' and 'duh' in her tone. "En masse! The Ferals are about to attack the walls!"

For a moment, I was relieved. _No world war with another region_.

Then, relief turned to horror. Because I could remember my journey from Goldenrod. We'd gotten lucky, and barely stumbled into any large groups of Pokegirls. I myself had only needed to fight one.

But that one had been horrifying. And now they were attacking the city, and in such numbers that it required a city-wide alert. This felt more like a natural disaster than a simple case of a bunch of naked Pokegirls throwing themselves at the broad walls of Ecruteak.

"Shit." I whispered. "SHIT!" I repeated, now cursing loudly. I turned to Sophie, who was looking to the south east with a resigned feeling about her. "What do we do!?"

"What our job entails." she replies curtly. "Tamers are the default military and police force when necessary, and we have a _badge_. That siren means it's time for us to fight… whether we want to or not!"

I gulped, because I _really_ didn't want to.

"Follow me." Sophie told me, then walked away with pace in her steps. I could do nothing but follow behind her, with a just as resolute Keiko to my side.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Ferals," Lorraine stated through clenched teeth as the alarm sounded. Did they have to make it so damn loud though? I wouldn't be surprised if they could hear that ringing from Hoenn.

I sigh, turning to Katsumi, "We're legally obligated to participate in this, aren't we?"

"Indeed we are."

Frowning, I take one last look over the wall, the dust cloud of a stampede visible well above the treeline, "Lovely. Just the perfect way to end a day, don't you think?"

Someone brilliant decided that walls made of stone were a good idea. Actually, I take that back, they're probably okay for most threats, and better than wood, but my point remains. Medieval architecture can only take you so far.

Walking down and making my way onto the main boulevard, Katsumi and Lorraine close behind me, I ask, "Either of you have any idea where exactly we're supposed to go here, or is it a free for all?"

"Usually the Pokecenter is a good place to start. It's just one of many local areas Tamers are directed towards, but if it's not organised there, then they certainly know where else it'll be," Katsumi states, looking thoughtful.

Shrugging, I say, "Pokecenter it is then. Maybe if we drag our feet we won't have to risk our lives for this place?"

Katsumi smirks viciously at this, "About the only way that'd work is if you were in the hospital. It's a crime otherwise. There are certain responsibilities all Tamers are expected to perform, after all."

"Sorry Ben, you can't escape this." Lorraine adds, shrugging before stretching her arms.

Giving them my most unamused glare, I state quite simply, "Lovely."

Katsumi moves onto my side, stating authoritatively, "Ben dear, I'd rather like to rest up a bit before this. Do you mind?"

Before she comments further, I have her Pokeball out, and she disappears in a stream of red light as I offer casually, "Hm? Yeah, sure."

Lorraine looks at me and Katsumi's ball oddly for a moment before asking cautiously, "Is-is she actually leaving the two us together on free time without her supervision for a time? That's...new."

I look at her, "We shouldn't look gift-horses like this in the mouth. It means she's finally getting comfortable with the fact that you're a permanent addition. We shouldn't reset that progress by testing propriety on day one."

She nods but otherwise stays silent for another moment as we round a corner towards the Pokecenter, when a U.F.O hits me. The hit was as strong as it was sudden, and before I knew it I had struck the floor, with a strong force pressing down on me from above. I heard a groan- but not my own.

Looking up, I see it is not in fact an alien spaceship, which is its own shame, but another Tamer. Slightly younger than me, casually dressed compared to my work uniform (The pain in the ass designer suits Giovanni requires me to wear) and given the looks of the two Pokegirls behind him, someone who totally bit off more than he could chew in his ability to corral his harem...

Frowning, I state, "Would you please get off me?"

"Gladly." He spat, a bit darkly. One of his Pokegirls (a redhead), reached down and plucked him off me.

"How rude," Lorraine mutters.

"Says you~" the redhead leered, with a pointed look. "Especially when _you_ crashed into _him_."

Lorraine sniffs the air slightly and clearly smelling something not on the standard human chart, gives a sadistic grin entirely out of left field, saying to the Tamer, "Got yourself a feisty one, don't cha? Be a shame if that flame was doused before its time, wouldn't it?"

I sigh. More conflict, right when we can ill afford to be even more divided. Why, oh why?

Looking at the guy, I state in my driest tone, "Look, in the end, it doesn't really matter who's responsible. What matters is that you've ruined my suit that I have to wear to work. Normally I wouldn't care, but this is my last one at the moment. Do you have any idea how expensive these damned things are?"

"Oh fuck off." he rolled his eyes, uncaring of my ridiculously pricey attire. Probably because he didn't have a job with a dress code, and got to wear whatever he wanted. There are times when I wish I didn't have my current job, then look at my paycheck and reconsider. Still, never been much a suit guy when I don't have to be.

"We're about to be _invaded_ , so we have bigger problems. Hell, since it's a freakin' invasion, you'd likely ruin the suit anyway!"

"More than that, how is it _our fault_ that you are so damned clumsy, especially when it's barely creased?" the redheaded Pokegirl pressed on, though her sister Pokegirl seemed content to leave the talking to her.

Lorraine steps between me and the redhead, summoning an orb of water in her hand, at which the redhead -clearly a fire type- steps back, recognising that her strength doesn't extend to fighting a Water type head on, or at least she doesn't want to try, which is good.

I don't want to be barbequed today just because this guy can't keep his harem under control. Still that leaves to be wondered, the Fire type is certainly his Alpha, but she just runs roughshod over him. Was she forced on him due to some circumstance, like Katsumi was me but without compatible personalities? It does kind of remind me of an old anime. Oh, what were the character names? There was a Shinji and...Asuka, I think?

"You were going faster, ergo, you're at fault. And-"

As the siren increases its speed of alarm (Though now it was far quieter- background noise at this point), I cut Lorraine off, standing up as my face molds into a facsimile of Giovanni's most condescending, "No, no. I suppose there are bigger issues to worry about right now. This can be settled later, I suppose, if need be. I suspect it may take all our focus in the coming attack. I didn't come this far to be downed by mangy beasts. Come Lorraine, we have places to be, and arguing with these people only brings us down to their level."

With that, I turn on my heel and continue my walk to the Pokecenter.

"Jerk!" I heard the redhead call out once more, before I had turned a corner and could put her out of sight. Up ahead was the destination, so it would be best to enter and get this mess over with.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

I entered the Pokemon Center in the mood you'd expect- grumpy as hell. I was just glad that I was more irritated about that meeting with the twat in the business suit than I was with the upcoming _literal war_ I was probably about to enter with the local wildlife. I'd tried to pry more info from my Pokegirls, but they'd been quite nervous themselves, and I didn't want to disturb them from their mental preparations.

More than that, I felt like it was expected for me to already know what was happening, so I didn't feel too comfortable with making a fuss.

Either way, I was here now. I took a seat near the back, amongst sixty or so other people that had crowded into the main room of the center. Looking about, I saw Tamers of all types. Confident, nervous, male and female- with various Pokegirls accompanying them. The one unifying thing I saw was that most of them here were quite young- barely above 30.

" _I have to know whether this is just a coincidence and all the older adults are at other rallying points, or if these kinds of things are so damned bloody that most of the older Tamers simply_ die _."_

Finally, the hustle of the crowd was cut off rather jarringly. Like a knife carving through smoke, a sudden chill flooded the Center. As one, we turned to the door, where a man stood, followed by a dark presence in his shadow.

In terms of appearances, he _looked_ normal. There was little about him that was unusual, save for his above average looks. Brown hair, purple headband and scarf above his dark sweater. Then, you notice the badge affixed to said scarf, and it all starts make sense.

This 30-odd man had a badge of the same style of Whitney's, pinned to him with pride. He was a Gym Leader- the pseudo-dictator/leader of an entire settlement. Morty, the Ghost Tamer.

I'd heard rumours in passing while I'd been here over the last five days. That he was a fair and mostly nice man, but that it was best to keep your distance. I didn't understand what they meant until now.

It was just… his _aura_ … there was something Wrong about him. And mayhaps it was the insubstantial silhouette dancing indistinctly through his shadow, not even caring to properly manifest.

" _Ghosts are fucking creepy, I tell you."_ I shuddered, and then I had little time to think as Morty had pushed to the front of the center and had turned to address the people. I hadn't expected his appearance, but this _was_ the main Pokecenter for Ecruteak, so if he was to visit anywhere, it would likely be here.

"You know what's happening here," he began, rather simply and without buildup. "Our beautiful city is under siege. Rather, it's _about_ to be. Our scouts and outposts have reported in, and even the rare Psychic Pokegirl under the employment of the Jennies can confirm. In about 20 minutes time they'll reach the wall, so I'll be prompt."

The shadow swelled in size, causing a sudden gasp of fear to shoot through the room. Then, the shadow twisted under it had projected itself on the large wall behind Morty- displaying a contrasted figure in the shape of our foes- a scarily familiar one. "The enemy are Scythers. Unusually aggressive this year, the swarm has swelled to sizes larger than we've seen in decades. Normally content to stay to the south near Azalea and Violet, it's _immensely_ rare to see them this far north in such numbers. We believe they came through the ruins."

Ruins? I couldn't remember any ruins in Johto off the top of my head- I reminded myself to refresh myself on geography sometime.

"I won't tell you the numbers, for the sake of morale as well as honesty. We don't _know_. Either way, they come from the south east. There will be two fronts: East and South. We anticipate that the most resistance will come along the southern road, so the majority of our forces will amass on the walls there. A smaller force will hold the East, and defend the walls long enough for support to arrive."

At that revelation, I found myself shuddering a little. I'd been travelling along there only a week or so before. If I'd delayed, for all I know I could have run slap dash into the middle of the Swarm. Perhaps that was why the wild Pokegirl population had seemed a little low- it's said animals can tell when a natural disaster is on the horizon, and Ferals are undeniably animals.

They could feel the coming storm.

"I can't promise your survival, but I can promise victory." Morty pressed on, with words as blunt as his tone. "Johto has faced threats like this in the past. _Ecruteak_ has faced such threats in the past. And it will face many more in the future. For now, place your faith in your fellow Tamers. Speak to the Joys stationed here- they will direct you further, based upon the number of Pokegirls and Badges that you possess."

The Ghost Tamer gave the room a strong one over, looking at each and every Tamer in the eye. I could even feel him glance upon me, holding it for a moment that made me feel like a cold breeze was blowing down my spine, and then he moved on. Who knew what he was doing?

Mayhaps he was looking at us, and wondering just how many of us would live to see another day, and how many would join the Dead he seemed so proficient in Taming.

"Dismissed." He said softly. Then, the lights flickered, and his wraith-like Pokegirl swallowed him whole and he faded into the shadows. A moment later, and Morty was gone- no doubt rushing South to prepare for the upcoming fight.

To my side, I saw Keiko shiver a little. "Damn, that Morty is _scary_."

I could only nod my head in agreement. Because _ghosts_ were scary. "Let's go see that Joy then." I said, softly. We began pushing our way to the front, to see just where we'd be stationed in this little 'siege'.

"One Badge, two Pokegirls. Eastern Wall, group 9." the pink haired woman told me in a curt tone, then immediately brushed me off.

I blinked dumbly, at having been dismissed so quickly. I looked to my Pokegirls. "Anyone know where the _fuck_ that is?"

They shook their head- unfortunately just as clueless as I was.

"I've been assigned to the same group, it seems. I know the way." a new voice butted in. I turned, to see that jerk in the crinkled suit from before. Looking like he'd swallowed a lemon and would rather be anywhere else, he gestured at me with one thin hand for me to follow him.

"Follow me. Do try to keep up." he told me, then began to confidently walk without even checking to ensure I was behind him.

"Jerk." I muttered, though I didn't hesitate to dash after him. Guard duty with an asshole in a fancy suit- what a wonderful way to go out...


	16. Promiscuous X: Amaranth

_**Arc II: Promiscuous X: Amaranth**_

 **US- well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when I tried to fuck over Joseph more than twice? (And when Portal song references were still relevant?)**

 **DV- If you're familiar with the Youtube series "Epic Rap Battles of History," watch George R.R. Martin vs. J.R.R. Tolkien to understand a bit of our styles and then be amazed at how we compromised.**

 **US- wait a second! To follow that song logic, which of us is the George R.R in this case? Like, being my main characters is being suffering (So well within his method), but you're also the one way more grounded in the grittier kind of fantasy he's known for? Then I give speeches about friendship and love and working for happy endings, while you inevitably steer us towards sweet-bitter at best. So which is the man, and which is the monster?**

 **DV- Character wise, he's Martin. World wise, I'm Martin. Vice versa as well. Also, we added some music we recommend for flavor. Use them or not, but it won't be a regular thing either way.**

 **Us- huh. Neat. Anyhow, odd digressions aside, welcome back to the Invasion Chapters. Prepare for trouble, and make it double, because we have a colour section coming right your way! Amaranth- a shade of red greatly associated with the plant of the same name and shade. Legend says this flower used to grow on Mount Olympus and never die, tying into its etymology: "not to waste away". We're really using it as a symbol of stubbornness- of two guys desperately trying to stay alive in a war zone without letting the experience scar them** _ **too much**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: when it comes to ownership, we're more the kind of people to** _ **be**_ **owned, as opposed to doing the owning. Indeed, our recent attempts to sue the Pokemon company for every shred of their money-milking property ended with us getting our asses owned by their team of legal ninja. Suffice to say, we were fools to pick a fight with their legal team. Our next plan involves raising the** _ **Yamato**_ **, but we're still not sure where to get the funds for that... plz?**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

 **Music: "The Bridge of Khazad-dum"**

This is the dumbest thing I've ever done. This is not an exaggeration- the single handedly _dumbest_. I'm standing atop a wall, which is about to become a warzone, to fight against an army of monsters trying to kill and/or rape me. Why should I risk my life for this place? I understand why Tamers have this responsibility- it's a necessary burden placed upon them for the survival of the collective whole. But _they_ at least knew what kind of shenanigans their job entailed before hand.

I certainly hadn't expected to need to do this.

...Giovanni will pay for forcing me into this. Yes, the positives generally outweigh the negatives, but it's the principle of the thing. Honor before reason is indubitably a stupid policy, but I'm willing to make an exception here.

"Welp, this sucks," the annoying suit-ruiner to my left spoke. He looked anxious- wanting to be here as much as I did. Perhaps he was the kind of person to offer conversation in times like this to alleviate fear? If so, I had to wonder why he was bothering me as opposed to his Pokegirls that stood before us, ready to weather the storm.

I nod solemnly, "Indeed."

Lorraine stands next to me, silent as a statue, eyes as cold as a glacier, as if she can redirect the swarm by the sheer force of her glare. That's just her way, I suppose.

Offering her a tight smile, she nods back, looking at Katsumi's ball curiously.

Answering her unspoken question, I say, "I'd rather not deal with her complaining about another ruined kimono if I can help it."

I hear a little snort. "Like Tamer, like Pokegirl." his scoff turned to seriousness quite quickly. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have all your girls out on the field together? I know that out of the eight of us stuck on this section of the wall, you're the only person with only a single Pokegirl out."

"I suppose that's true."

With a sigh, I take Katsumi's ball and summon her. She glances over the situation quickly before her hands are enveloped in the stone claws that almost decapitated me only a few days ago. We form a triangle, standard position for those with two girls. Katsumi, as Alpha takes right, Lorraine has left, as they both stand about two feet in front of me.

"No words of encouragement?" Katsumi whines slightly, though I can only detect that because I've lived with her for a while now.

Biting my bottom lip, I offer, "Not now. You don't need any. You're well aware of your capabilities."

"Ah- but do you have any advice for the rest of us, though?" again, the other guy chimed in, raising a hand. "I honestly hate to ask, but this is my first time, and you kinda act like you know what you're doing. Mostly. So, any… tips?"

"Don't die." a third voice said, bluntly. One of the other Tamers, standing further down the line of the wall. I realised that I knew him- he was one of the two Rocket Grunts who had been assigned to protect my back. He failed to elaborate more than that though, while none of the others seemed interested in speaking either.

Giving a slight glare of annoyance at my -technical- subordinate, I state, "Now, Hiro, that's not really helpful. But he's got the gist. This isn't a tourney or gym battle. Don't bother trying to give specific orders to your girls. In the time it takes your voice to carry, it'll be too late. Just give a general gist."

He nodded, taking in the advice I had to give, before sighing. "I suppose I'm just as useless as ever in a situation like this." with that, he turned to his Pokegirls and scratched his head a little. "It's all down to you two, again. Don't… don't die, okay?" there was an underlying message there, something I didn't have the context to understand, but the girls seemed to. And that was enough. They turned back to watch beyond the wall.

"And," I state, half under breath, "in a worst case scenario, I don't have to outrun the horde, just all of you."

I happen to know where our vehicles are. As long as I bail early enough, I can probably make it. Best if it didn't come to that though. Ah well, never go into a situation without at least some semblance of a backup plan.

"Thanks for the advice though, I guess." he offered a final shaky smile, before _finally_ succumbing to silence, giving me the pre-battle quiet I so desperately craved. Though...with the increased, and continually increasing, sound of bug wings approaching, it was somewhat of a moot point.

"They're here!" a voice yelled out, further down the line, before like parrots everybody started shouting. If you squinted, you could see them approaching, like a cloak of green over the dirt road. Ground and sky, they were both mediums the Bug types were coming from. And while they couldn't remain perpetually in flight before needing to return to the earth to rest, enough were there that there were always Pokegirls in the air- and they were closing in fast.

"READY!" a voice shouted, perhaps over a speaker. Everywhere I could see Pokegirls preparing themselves- projectiles gathered, flames manifested and claws drawn. The tension was thick- it could be cut with a machete.

Looking at Katsumi and Lorraine, potentially for the last time if this went south too quick, I state, "Hold steady. You're both more defensive than offensive. We'll use that to our advantage, especially since they only have a limited plane to attack from."

Looking around and seeing the, while not complete pandemonium I might have expected, no clear leadership, I decide that maybe a Bavarian Fire Drill might be in order, "Tamers on me! Solid types form a defensive perimeter! Rest go on offense!"

It's not my most brilliant idea ever, but in a pinch, it'll do. Probably. We don't want an all out offensive just yet. We'll lose simply to attrition of numbers, even if every single Tamer's girl was as strong as two of these Scythers. Of which there is no guarantee, and in fact not even likely.

As we form up into some semblance of a cohesive group, or at least try to, I simply state, "Well, that could have gone better."

Could have gone worse too. On the bright side, two of the people in my group are Rocket as well, which means at least three-eighths of us will be working together. And that young guy, however annoying he might be, his group making him look like he walked out of a harem anime, seems to have a vested interest in living, so that'll be at least half the group working as, well, not a well oiled machine, but a machine nevertheless.

Still, it would have to do. Because the Scyther were close now- the time for waiting was over. Our fight was now.

"... FIRE!" the voice over the speakers yelled, giving the command for the first barrage of attacks to be launched. Ranged Moves were our first line of defence, and a chance to thin the close combat Pokegirls before they reached us. And now, each and every Pokegirl with a projectile attack _let them fly._

Rocks, ice, thunder, beams, leaves, winds and shadows. A cacophony of devastation- of which my own girls participated in with thrown rocks and jets of water. It was a literal slaughter- and the ground and sky before us became a kill zone. The first wave of Scyther were decimated almost to the woman.

But there were oh so many waves, and the numbers that had fallen so far were almost meaningless.

"FIRE!" the voice yelled again- and so a second storm was unleashed. The enemy fell once more- smaller numbers slipping through, but again they were replaced- and closer than ever. I could look them in the eye now- I could see that savage ferocity.

"FIRE!" the last coordinated barrage- just as deadly, but just as unimportant. Because now, the first flying Scyther had hit the wall.

I could see them- hell, some were barely meters away.

My first Scyther rushed over the wall near me, blades sharp and raised, Katsumi grabbed it with both clawed hands, maneuvering around its blades to snap its neck, before tossing it over the wall.

It was the first death of many. This was what the battle would be for the rest of the conflict- no more cohesive, united assaults, but rather up close and personal skirmishes. No armies, just desperate people forcing corpses off a wall.

"Tch." Katsumi spat out, "Weakling fodder. They're going to tire us out via attrition before anything stronger arrives. It's one of about two strategies Ferals actually understand."

I suppose it was too much to hope for that it wouldn't immediately become a close quarters fight. And there was nothing I could. Not a thing. Even at this distance I was unlikely to hit one of the fastest bug types with a bullet, and even if I did, the exoskeleton would render it nothing more than scratch damage. So, all I could do was stand and watch as my girls left a trail of brutal destruction.

"Swap out!" I heard Katsumi yell at Lorraine. That...made sense. Lorraine's attacks were stronger, but she didn't possess Katsumi's near stone skin, and was literally suffering death by a thousand cuts.

" **Fire Spin!** " I heard to my left, and saw that the the redhead was spitting a solid pillar of fire into the air before us. I was glad of the slight reprieve- though it only halted their flight for a moment before the Scyther charged through- burning and singed, but still fighting ready.

Asking for one on one was a fool's wish. There were seven flyers assaulting our area of the wall, and countless more below, waiting to ascend.

And then, there was little more time to think as the assault continued. One after another, the enemy reached the wall, and was consequently forced off. It almost surprised me how well Katsumi and Lorraine were working together- like a well oiled unit. I'd yet to personally be threatened yet, and they only sported scratches.

Things were going too well, really. Which meant nothing good, ever.

"FUCK!" A voice yelled- one of the four Tamers I hadn't bothered to learn the names off. A quick glance to the side was enough to tell me what I needed- his Pikachu lay dead before him, carved in half, and her killer had her blades lodged in his guts.

Another of the Tamers reacted, and his Geodude was able to bludgeon her with a Rock Throw from the side, which was followed through by a Marill's Water Gun to finish the job.

Still, the message was clear. Our little group had just had our first fatality. It was a harsh reminder- anyone of us could die today, even me. My Pokegirls were competent and I trusted them, so it was hard for me consider it- _but I very well may not wake up to see tomorrow_.

"We need help!" to the left, where the Pikachu corpse remained, one of the other Tames asked. Without another word, the guy from before jogged further along the wall with his Pokegirls to pick up the slack. I was happy to see that he didn't flinch too much at the corpses- for the minute he seemed to be holding out.

I was almost saddened by his departure. Even amidst this violence, I'd seen his Fire Type, and she was a force to be reckoned with. Now I had a little less- to make a bad dad joke- firepower. Which was a shame- a fighter like her never goes amiss. And now I had once less body between me and the swarm.

"Come on. Come on," I mutter as more bug corpses are deposited at the base of the wall. We needed to holdout- we had to keep fighting.

"Watch out!" Hiro yelled suddenly. Almost in slow motion, I noticed a Scyther coming at me from a different direction to what I expected. Elevated above, and striking from the side. I had no clue how she'd slipped past the guard, but here she was.

A step back, the instinctive flinch as she closed in (The one that my tiny animal instincts couldn't help but scream 'fight or flight at'), and then the Scyther was dead. Hiro's Jolteon stepped forwards, and literally thrust a spear of lightning into her back. A kick, and the dead was pushed off.

I sighed in relief- that had been a close one. I turned my eyes back to the battle, and saw that another Tamer had fallen. Not one of my Rockets, luckily, so I ignored it and put the poor girl out of my thoughts.

Then, as if things didn't feel bad enough, I heard a small curse from one of the other Tamers, while my Alpha turned to me with serious eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," Katsumi told me as she pauses from her dissection of Scyther number I'm not even keeping track any more.

"Problem?"

Lorraine nods, "Look! Over there. A Scizor."

I squinted, but I saw what she meant. There, amongst the flock of green I saw a distinct red shape- getting closer by the second too. Lovely. As if the day couldn't get any better.

I raise an eyebrow, "Great. Morty hadn't warned us of this, but I don't see too much of a problem. You two have been doing an excellent job so far. I don't expect this to change things much."

Indeed. The Scizor may be evolved, but she was the sole one there. I'd seen the Scyther drop like flies so far by Loraine and Katsumi's crimson hands. What was one more Pokegirl, albeit evolved, to add to that list?

Before the wall, the Scizor stops, quite unexpectedly. Why? Pokegirls are normally completely instinctive- they don't _stop_ , they merely charge until they're either pushed back or have won.

Within a moment though, I knew what was happening. There, three glowing blades manifested around the red Pokegirl- the telltale illusionary weapons of the attack boosting move Swords Dance. In game, it raises attack by two stages. In real life, it gives massive temporary boosts to a Pokegirls offensive potential.

"Oh shit, no," I hear the guy with the obnoxious fire type from earlier say.

I...actually kinda agree with him here though. This spells nothing good.

And then, ridiculously quickly, Swords Dance flashes again. I start double checking my exit routes. Scizor is no pushover, even normally, but combined with a double Swords Dance...this could end poorly.

"Anyone near the Scizor's location might want to-"

A third glow- a final set of phantasmal circling the Pokegirl. She smiles, almost smugly, I'd say, and clenched her fists in euphoric anticipation.

Plus six. This Scizor had used Swords Dance _three times in a row_.

And then, as if the universe has decided that it must, absolutely, prove me wrong, instead of flying up the wall to confront us, it turned its attention to the wall itself. Its entire body began to glow, a sharp, crisp white colour.

All around me, I heard curses and shouts of alarm. People knew what was coming, and I think I did too. In fact, I saw that my second Grunt Mario outright threw up his hands in a 'I give up' motion, before physically jumping off our side of the wall- preferring to take the fall than remain up here with us.

The glow reached a crescendo- then stopped- as it solidly coated the Scizor. The wings fluttered, and then the Pokegirl _moved_ , so fast I could barely pick it up. Before me, I heard Lorraine whisper, almost in awe- " **Giga Impact**."

For a moment, I felt like I was in the middle of a localised earthquake- because the Scizor plowed into the wall, and I could only imagine _bombs_ that had less kinetic force behind them. Stone, rubble, rocks and dust- it all exploded outwards in a storm of power as the Scizor roared.

It would be a lie to say that I was absolutely and completely unaffected by that. No- for a moment, my brain stopped, and I realised that the tremors had knocked me to the floor, and that I was lying on my side.

"Fuck this shit." I said. Because the dust was clearing.

I mean, it could have been worse. I could have not bailed and gotten further out of the way. There could have been a dozen Scizor doing that. There could be _motherfucking Godzilla_ out there.

Then again though, there were few things I'd ever seen that were quite _that_ destructive.

"Oh my. There _did_ used to be a wall there, right?" Katsumi said aloud, almost in disbelief. I wished she was joking, but she wasn't. A massive crevice ran all the way along the wall, vertically carving down the stonework. I shakily got to my feet, and was somehow able to take a few steps forwards to survey the full damage.

It wasn't looking good.

The eastern side will be the easy side they said. You're just defending and holding out they said.

Well, _fuck them_ , I say.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

 **Music- "Pokemon Rejuvenation Dimensional Rift Battle Theme"**

I think I'm in hell. At the very least, somewhere very close to it. The battle around me could have waged for a minute, or it could have lasted an hour, for all I knew. No- every second blurred into the next, and the only thing I knew was death.

Death inflicted, and death dealt. My two Pokegirls were my only shields against the green tide. Keiko, alight like an inferno, driving them off in droves with streams of fire and fists of darkness. Sophie, silent and angry. Her Slash was perpetual, and her claws barely glowed beneath the layer of blood and gore she'd accumulated. As time passed, her teeth became more and more bared- almost like an animal, her slaughter of claws was akin to instinctual at this point.

However long the _fuck_ this battle's been going on for, I'd seen more death than I'd ever expected to see in my life. So many enemy Scyther- cut down, bloody, burnt and missing parts. And then there was our own side- we'd lost two Tamers while I wasn't looking, and I'd seen a third after I'd gone to try and reinforce said losses.

As I saw the older woman in short-shorts and hoodie dragged off the wall by a Scyther, I could only think " _Thank god that it's her and not me."_

This was hell, and I wanted to live through it.

Then the Scizor appeared. "Oh shit, no."

Then it used Swords Dance thrice.

And _then_ it struck the wall with Giga Impact (who the fuck knows how it learned it!).

It was as I saw the aftermath of the attack that I truly thought I was going to die.

One move. It had taken only _one move_ to bring the wall crumbling down like an avalanche. I'd been close enough to see it break- close enough to see a poor Grotle fall down amidst the wreckage.

There, at the base of the wall, a massive tunnel had been drilled through, and the wall brought down from above in the process.

This was bad. Like, _horrifically bad._ There was a breach in the wall, and a _Scizor_ had broken through.

I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I wanted to… I don't know… _RUN._

But then I looked back at Keiko, still spitting fire at the Scyther that hadn't faltered in the slightest and were still pressing on, and realised that there really wasn't anywhere else to go.

Only down, and off the wall. Where the Scizor presently stood- apparently recovering from the force of using the move.

"That bitch is a monster! I'm out!" the teenage boy to my right cried. A few years younger than me- under the pressure, he buckled, and sprinted off further down the wall. He took only a single moment to call for his sole remaining Pokegirl, and then the coward was gone.

I suddenly realised I was alone. Eight people in our little group- divided into two smaller groups. Three had died amidst the eight, and one had fled on my end. I had no clue what was happening elsewhere, but here and now, I was alone.

"Hey!"

I looked over, seeing the jerk who complained about his suit waving me down, the other remaining Tamers right behind him. Two of them- with him we were four strong. I felt a sharp spike of relief- I was glad he wasn't dead.

"That Scizor needs to be downed now. Your Fire type seems pretty strong, can you spare her from the lines for an assault on the Scizor?"

At the Scizor, I saw the Steel type was being engaged by both of his girls, but they weren't enough. The Scizor was only using one claw per Pokegirl. Just toying with them. At this point- with each straying blow cutting into the dirt, and every glowing blade manifested over her pincers causing cuts.

I was scared. Oh so scared. The only thing I wanted to do was run the hell away. Get Sophie (and maybe Keiko), and just _run_. I- I didn't know what I was doing! This was a massacre, and I didn't want to be here a moment more than I wanted to! And I sure as HELL didn't want to go up against the monstrosity that _broke the wall_. This was _war_ , and oh so different to that dumb little Gym Battle I once had against Whitney…

And yet, my legs wouldn't move, and my fists were clenched tight. Because there was one tiny little thing about me that I unfortunately couldn't forget or cast aside. " _I have an unfortunate case of Morals, and a stubbornness second to none."_

Because the asshole had a point. The Scizor needed to go down. The people here… we hadn't expected the Scizor. We were the weak ones, the last minute recruits and those least valuable. Morty took the strong ones away, and this battlefield was apparently the _easy one_. Either way, nobody was prepared for the Scizor, and if it went unmolested, who knew what damage it could cause?

" _Make more breaches, kill more defenders, or she might just fly straight into the city now that our defences have been breached and just start_ killing _."_ I shuddered at the thought.

In other words, no matter how much I wanted to run… I _couldn't_.

Because we were the only ones here. We had to slow it down, at the very least. Nobody was coming to help us, so if we didn't deal with this monster now, who knew how much damage it would inflict?

"Sometimes… you have to fight the good fight." I was finally able to splutter out. My fists… they were clenched now in determination. I was fed up with this fight, with all this death. I was tired of seeing Sophie cut down Bugs like it was nothing, and seeing Keiko torch humanoids to the bone.

More- I was sick of this whole _fucking world_.

I didn't want to die… but life didn't seem too fine recently, either. I could deal with this.

"Let's kill that bastard." _Or die trying_ \- I concluded silently. If I was going to die (And in a situation like this, it really seemed more likely than not), it seems that I'd prefer to go out righteously. Helping to take down or stall something that would go onto hurt and kill many others. Yes- that seemed far more productive than cowering here and waiting for the horde to slowly wear down my Pokegirls with a million paper-cuts until they inevitably slip away, while all around me the wall crumbles- shake after shake.

Now that I was suddenly so much more resigned to a futile death, this whole mess seemed a little _less_ soul-crushing, funnily enough.

"Keiko!" I shouted. "Change of plan! Covering fire! Fuck up the Scizor! Sophie-"

The Sentret didn't even bother to hear what I had to say. WIth a silent snarl, she turned and leapt from the wall. The Scizor's face turned in momentary surprise, then a claw of energy smacked into the Steel type. It was shaken by the shock, if only by that. The water type took advantage of the distraction with a water covered kick that looked like it could have been Surf.

My Vulpix wasn't to be outdone either- she provided covering fire, a barrage of Embers, likely the only move amongst our group with any Type effectiveness against the Scizor.

I looked back to the man in the suit, and gave him a resolute nod. Without another word, I went to the nearby wooden ladder leading down to the ground,and started to climb down. Luckily, it was still in one piece. " _At least down there I only have the Scizor to worry about."_

Plus, I wanted to be close to Sophie. If I was going down, or if _she_ was going down, I would at least be close by when it happened.

I hit the ground and realised things were worse than they looked. Namely, the fact was that it wasn't _just_ Scizor there. Fun fact. Bigass fucking hole in the wall, and massive crevice running along it too.

In other words, the Scyther had cut through the rubble in the way, and were now breaching the wall too, now that there was an oh so convenient entry point to bypass all those troublesome defenders.

"THE GAP!" I shouted up to the Tamers standing atop the wall. I had to hope they got the message. " _Doesn't matter if we bring down the Scizor if in the process we let too many of them in. two dozen Scyther free to act behind our lines is way worse than ONE overpowered Scizor."_

I think Sophie got the message. Her Normal type moves did diddly squat against the Steel type, so she went to where she would be most useful- battling the Scyther. There were only two inside the walls so far, as the gap in the wall was only enough for one Scyther to comfortably fit through at a time.

I had to _hope_ she was doing it because she knew she'd help the most there, and _not_ because she had killed so much that she had been lost to her rage. I was kinda scared, actually. Here and now, I was certain that my words would never reach my ears. She was almost in a battle trance- weaving between blades, erupting into Quick Attacks, lashing out with razor sharp blades, and shedding a pint of blood for every scratch the Scyther opened upon her.

For now, I put Sophie's fight to one side. I had to hope that she would be able to endure. No- for now, Scizor was the focus. She had to go down. My Sentret would get her reprieve once the Steel type is dead.

The fight itself… I couldn't say it was going well. Keiko's supporting fire was hella useful, forcing flinches and dodges from the Steel type, but the flames were weak and lost much of their force over the distance. Nah- the majority of the fighting was being done by the suited man's Pokegirls.

The blue haired girl was engaging the Scizor in hand to hand combat, willingly stepping in front of her dark-haired sister to take the blows for her despite the obvious cuts littering her body. As the Water type darted around, she lashed out whenever an opportunity appeared, with wings of steel or up-close jets of water.

Say what I will about her Tamer, the girl was good- and she hit _hard_.

That can't be easy for Keiko to avoid friendly fire in. But, despite it all, she was doing an admirable job trying as the Embers came in fast, sometimes doing real damage, sometimes providing enough of a distraction for one of the others to dodge a particularly potent attack.

Honestly, they just seemed to lack the proper _power_ to properly damage the fucker. They had skill, but their Moves were either neutral or weak at best- not enough to take that juggernaut down.

Still, they were our only hope. We Tamers could only sit back and wait- and pray for their victory.

Except I still had a fire inside me. I didn't want to meekly watch as we lost ground with every failed attack. If we lose… we lose. I get that. Here and now, I think I'm okay with that. But if I'm going down, I damn well want to give this my all.

So I did what I did best, and started to think. "Hey! Suit and Tie!" I shouted out, hoping that the man atop the battlements would be able to hear me.

"Yes? I assume you have some sort of plan to discuss?"

"Maybe!" I lied through my teeth. "What are they?" I asked him- by which I meant his Pokegirls species.

He made his way down the ladder, saying, "Pupitar and Prinplup."

" _Huh. Okay."_ I clapped my hands together, rubbing them together. I could work with this. A pretty strong Ground type (Albeit not quite the ridiculous Tyranitar) and a mid-tier Water Starter. " _Thank god for Bulbapedia wiki-runs."_

A sudden bang snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned back to the fight and realised that the Scizor was taking it way more seriously now. Fairly sure her last attack had been a sharp Bullet Punch- a ranged fist strike actually directed at Keiko. It actually hit her too- sending her stumbling back, her hand on her stomach, and the other on her hand. I dearly hope she wasn't coughing blood.

And that was just one move. For the moment, Keiko was recovering, and the other two were stuck holding the Scizor off until then.

" _Shit. She's learning. Clever girl."_

Which meant I had even less time to think of a solution. Still, how hard could it be to take down a 'roid using Scizor with a fucking tough defence, even more ridiculous attack- using only two neutral at best Pokegirl and a third Pokegirl to support them?

" _Use the battlefield? No- rubble won't help. Collapse the wall on her? Won't help- not like she felt the wall on her when she personally brought it down. Do we even_ have _the firepower to do that? Spam attack and hope for the best? No- really unhelpful. Moves? Yeah- maybe they know something specific that might help."_

So I locked my eyes onto the Ground and Water types, analysing everything I could, hoping to see if I could identify their moves- to see if they had some kind of trump card. _Anything._

The Pupitar- she knew a Rock move or two. That just now… she tried to launch a rock down the Scizor's throat (Failed). I think it was a Power Gem. Then she _threw_ herself at the Steel type (Body Slam, maybe?)- to take heat of the Prinplup after she failed to land a hit with her Ice Beam and the Scizor turned on her with a glowing Slash of her own.

Not very useful. I looked to the suited Tamer who was now standing besides me, watching over the fight too. I felt the silence and his scathing look- a questioning 'why aren't you doing shit?' kinda glance. "How strong is Pupitar? Physically, I mean?" I asked. I doubted the answer would help, but I just wanted to act like I knew what I was doing.

Acting like you have the answer is half the way to getting there- you just need to follow through. And it's not like we needed shitty morale on top of everything. If it seemed like I had a plan… maybe there would still be hope of us winning.

He shook his head slightly, saying, "For a Pupitar? Not very, she just evolved a few days ago. For Pokegirls in general? I've seen her rip apart metal like we would paper. If she could get a proper grip… ."

"Okay- that'll do." I interrupted. I smiled a little, though I doubted the emotion was true. Strong enough, it seemed. Though strong enough for what? In terms of strength, Scizor was still superior- the Swords Dance buff was still in effect- albeit having diminished with time. The Pupitar sure didn't have the time to _physically tear Scizor apart_ , even if she _could_.

" **Fire Spin!** " Keiko was back in the game- with a grand pillar of swirling embers to announce her return. I expected Pupitar and Prinplup to dodge out the way, so it surprised me to see them keep up their attacks of Water Spout and Power Gem even as the flames rolled over them.

" _Oh yeah. That's probs cause of typing. Fire isn't very effective on a Water or Rock Type."_ And then, everything clicked together. It wasn't quite a lightbulb moment. No- there wasn't some divine intervention, no spontaneous realisation.

No- it was more like having a jigsaw and having just found the piece necessary to guess the image it would be, even though so much else was missing too. "They're immune to fire." I blinked, and damn it, _I think I've got it_.

"Prinplup!" I roared out. I hesitated, turning to her Tamer, a wordless asking of approval upon my face.

His face went through a host of emotions in a moment, though annoyance, fear, anger were most prominent, before settling on resigned acceptance as he stated, "If you have a plan, do it. We're running out of time. Your girl at the gate _will_ run out of energy soon enough."

I nodded my head in agreement, and looked back to the Water type who had her face turned to me. She was listening- though obviously her full attention was on dodging.

"Ice Beam as much as you can! Get behind if you can! Slow her!"

Then, the Pupitar. "Body Slam or whatever! Hold her! Pin her, damn it!"

That was step one of my 'Let's Maybe Not Die' plan. Cut off the agility advantage. We'd get one chance- we'd need to use it well.

"Not yet!" I suddenly yelled, because I hadn't even explained the rest yet! Talking is _not_ a Free Action! "On my mark!"

And then, I shouted up the lynchpin. "Keiko! This is all on you! On my mark, Quick Attack into a Flare Blitz. High as you can! Fuck it, _we're gonna crush the mother fucker._ "

That was the plain and simple of it. We lacked the sheer strength to bring down the Scizor… or _did we_? Prinplup and Pupitar sure couldn't, while Ember and Fire Spin lacked the punch. In other words, _we lacked the firepower as we were_. Pin her, restrict her defence and ability to dodge. Over commit for maximum oomph…

 _And then use our one hit for all it was worth._

I looked to the suited man, and for a single moment, I think I saw approval, perhaps.

So we had a plan. Now it was just a matter of doing it. "Pin her!" I commanded, and crossed my fingers. " _Please let this work. Please let it work."_

A two pronged attack. Pupitar, and a Body Slam from the front; Prinplup attacking from behind with a close up Ice Beam as she tried to hold her in place. The Scizor tried to fight back- it wasn't dumb. But it was also a savage- an animal. It saw them trying to pin her. To outmuscle her, so she retaliated in kind. Using her strength to slowly but surely try to force them off.

Silly fliers- they never _look up_.

 **Music- "RWBY- I May Fall"**

"Keiko, Burn It With Fire!"

Without another word, Keiko complied. " **Quick Attack!** "

High into the sky, she jumped with all the strength she had, using the enhanced speed of her Move to rocket her far higher into the sky than she had any business of being. And then, it was as if a second sun erupted above us… and then the sun _fell_.

Like a hammer, like the fist of god, like a speeding Fire Type with the backing of Gravity and a high powered Move on her side.

The Scizor looked up then, perhaps sensing the heat. I think there and then, Scizor knew she had fucked up.

" **FLARE… BLITZ!"** Keiko fell, she twisted, and then with a flame wreathed body she _impacted_ with Scizor. For a second, I thought the Steel type was made of snow, or perhaps wax. Because under that force… under that heat… the Pokegirl practically melted. Crumpling under the force of the blow, collapsing under the weight of the strike, recoiling away from the 4X effective flames searing through her metallic flesh, but ultimately unable to retaliate or dodge- the other two Pokegirls did their job well. She was held in place as tight as could be.

But Keiko- she just _kept going_. She'd rotated a bit midair- her fist was at the front of her strike now- and inch by inch she ploughed through the Steel type, until at last the fist went straight through head, torso and entire body, and she struck with ground with a massive CRASH. The shockwaves spread outwards, and I was knocked off my feet, as were the Pokegirls holding onto Scizor as they took the worst of the damage.

Like most attacks seem to inexplicably do, a dirt curtain was erected from the impact alone. Silently, I waited. At last, it cleared, and we knew that we'd _won_. It was a grizzly sight, a sight I'd see in my nightmares, though one I wouldn't regret causing. Molten steel bubbled across the ground in a massive, oozing puddle, with massive chunks of metal and flesh scattered amongst the wreckage. I saw an arm, half a leg, a chunk of faceplate. But not much besides.

"She's dead, Jim." I finally said, a little satisfied grin on my face. I looked to my side, at the other Tamer who was just as prone as I was. "Damn it, _she's dead_."

At that, he raised a single eyebrow in a very Spock-like fashion, but otherwise didn't comment further and simply nodded.

It was…over. We'd beaten the monster- killed the Boss, as it were. We'd done the impossible, and somehow won. It was all over.

… Well, actually, that statement was wrong. Unfortunately. This was hardly over. I could still see the fighting going on atop the wall, while when I looked further down the long length of the wall, I saw it was all still going strong. This Invasion wasn't over. Not by a long spot.

But in many ways, I wish it was. After a moment like this, we _really_ deserved a reprieve.

"SIR! Problem!" one of the Tamers atop the wall yelled down, sticking a tousled, blood covered head over the side so we could see him.

"Verdammt nochmal!" the man besides me snapped. I blinked in confusion at those words- was that…German? Did they even _have_ a Germany here? "What is it this time!?"

I didn't blame the normally composed man. We'd just taken down a mother fucking souped up _Scizor_. Dang it, just how many gods could piss on us today!?

"The Sentret! She's left her post!"

At that, I blinked in confusion, and looked towards the breach. Just as he said, the hole was empty, and not a person in sight. She was gone- the barrier was unmanned at ground level.

My heart.

Stopped.

Keiko was upon me in a moment, raising from her kneeling position amidst the molten metal, and tugging me to my feet. We didn't hesitate for a second. Sophie wasn't there. The only place she could be was outside.

So I sprinted ( _We_ sprinted), almost desperately, unheeding of the shouts directed at us. There words didn't matter. Only Sophie did. We reached the wall, and then Keiko grabbed me and literally leapt over the remaining rubble to save time, before dropping me once more.

Because there, I could see her. My Pokegirl. Except she sure didn't look like the shy girl I'd grown to know and become fond off. For one thing- _she didn't look like Sophie_. Physically, I mean, she was different. Her fur and hair colour were a slightly different shade, the ears not quite so long nor rabbit-like, and a different looking tail. She was close enough that I knew it _was_ her though. She'd just changed. Had she…had she _evolved into a Furret while my back was turned_?

But no- those physical changes were just one part of the change I noted. It was a background thought if anything. The real change was her _attitude_ , her _behaviour._ She didn't act like Sophie- she continued to wade into the conflict, snarling and hissing. There was only a bloodthirsty animal in her place, wearing her pretty features like a macabre mask.

"Sophie! SOPHIE!" I screamed, in desperation. She didn't hear me- as I feared, my words had no impact. She only continued to fight. Bleeding all over, I swore there was a red trail behind her on the ground. Still, she waded ever deeper into the fray, cutting down anything in front of her without mercy.

"I warned you." Keiko said sadly, from besides me.

"What the FUCK do you mean!?" I yelled incredulously, though my eyes refused to stray from the Normal Type.

"You fucking idiot! Just LOOK at her! She's gone _Feral!_ "

 _She's gone Feral_ \- the words flashed through my mind, bringing to mind that Scyther than almost got me on the road up here, on the Scizor that almost killed me here, and of all those corpses I'd seen today- with vacant, unknowing eyes.

Sophie was acting like a Feral. I didn't know how. I didn't know why. It merely was.

Bloodlust, bit by bit I'd seen it grow, but I hadn't fully processed the signals. Didn't see her aggression for what it was. How could I? How could a civilised Pokegirl go Feral, after all? I hadn't even heard of such a concept before just now. Even so- the signs _had_ been there. And now it was too late to catch it early, and she was too engrossed in the slaughter to even hear my cries.

Quite frankly, I was terrified. Because I was amazed that Sophie was even alive at this point. She was outside- way outside, in the field, beyond the defence of the wall which limited just how many enemies could attack us. And I could tell that I wasn't the only one to notice her position. The airborne units turned as one, while the ground units further along snapped to attention, and I could practically see the pack mentality at work.

Outside… no walls... blood… weakened… isolated… **alone**.

Easy target.

My hand was at my belt, tugging loose the Pokeball in an instance. "Return!" I cried, pointing the ball at her. It didn't work- _couldn't_ work. " _Because I'm just too far away for the Ball to work."_

And like that, it was amazing just how quickly my body moved on its own.

Keiko at my side, shouts from behind, and the Scythers turning their attention to us like piranhas on a bleeding chunk of meat- I sprinted out into no-man's-land.


	17. Promiscuous XI: Vermillion

_**Arc II: Promiscuous XI: Vermillion**_

 **US- it's been a long and rocky journey, but this is the end. The final portion of Arc 2- Promiscuous. I'd personally like to thank everyone who stuck though this to this point, despite the rather…** _ **grim**_ **subject matter we chose to tackle this arc.**

 **DV- Long journey indeed. As this is the end of the arc, expect a slightly longer than normal chapter, and a longer than average AN at the end explaining some of our thoughts, other tidbits and our theme for next arc.**

 **US- suffice to say, we won't keep you long. Today, we're saving the Colour Symbolism for the end. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This might actually be the last time we add this, because if you didn't get it by now, you never will. Also it feels like cheating to pad our word count like this.**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"The Sentret! She's left her post!" shouted the Rocket Goon. My eyes flickered to the side, and I saw that it was exactly as he said. The breach was empty, and its guardian vanished.

Oh the for the love of-! Just another problem to deal with! An invasion, a rabid Scizor, and now _this_. Well, on the bright side, things aren't going to get any worse now. They're _already_ worst. Lovely. Just...lovely. Okay.

I heard the other guy, the single one of us not on Rocket's payroll, yelling. Like that'll make the situation better- he looked desperate enough already. Then, his Fire type Pokegirl went to him and pulled him to his feet. Before I knew it, the two of them were already _sprinting_ towards the breach!

Like, _fucking hell!_ What the heck were they thinking!?

And then I saw what they had- the missing Sentret was outside the wall, still fighting, and showed no signs of faltering.

Ah. Well, that's...uh...yeah, that's kinda a problem. Okay, so he let his girl go somewhere, and now she's run off, with them in hot pursuit after her. On the one hand, if he heads outside he's gonna die. But on the other hand, it wouldn't be a big deal to me if she _hadn't been guarding the one damned spot_ that could change the outcome of this battle (Or at least this one small pocket of it).

"Katsumi, Lorraine, how are you two?"

The two of them walk over, Katsumi definitely worse for wear, but still putting on a strong face.

Lorraine shrugs,"Alright, all things considered."

Blood dripping for all her limbs, clothes barely hanging on, with a jagged cut over her left shoulder, Katsumi, in between pants, states, "I've-I've been better."

"Oi!" I shout up to one of the two goons, "Any chance of reinforcements here? With five of the original eight gone, we'll be hard pressed on our own. Also, what do we about the dumbass that just ran out?"

He shrugs, "We should probably go after him, pull him back before he gets too far and is lost for good."

I really wanted to let him die for being a moron, but it didn't sit right with me- especially due to the role he and his Pokegirls played in taking down the Scizor. Offering a sigh, I say, "I suppose. I'll go ahead, you two get people to man this section then meet up with me."

Giving my shoulders a small stretch before I turn to Katsumi and Lorraine, "Come on girls, once more into the breach. Maybe we can save this idiot. He's an idiot, but a useful one, so I'd rather have him around than not."

With that, I step over the rubble and into the field past the walls. It was as bad outside as I expected. We'd been given a small reprieve since many of the Pokegirls had turned to the easy prey, but it was still dangerous. I give a quick look, "Now, he can't have gotten far on foot, so which way did he go?"

Suddenly, Lorraine points in a direction, "That way."

At Katsumi's somewhat hesitant nod of affirmation, I shrug and we start in that direction.

Ahead of us, I can see them. Rather, I see the Sentret (Though on closer inspection she looks a little different to before) still tearing into the enemies, while her Tamer looks on in horror and the Fire type lets off bursts of Fire Spin to clear the area. For the moment they were holding- but only that. The swarms had turned, and they'd run out energy _very_ quickly.

Picking up the pace slightly, we make our way towards them, Katsumi simply guarding me while Lorraine picks off any errant Scythers.

"Oi! Idiot!" I yell, hoping he can hear me from this distance.

However, he wasn't listening. No- he was intently focused upon his Pokegirl whom was still berserking her way forwards. It was almost unnatural really- and then I remembered where I'd seen behaviour like that before.

The Tamer finally man's up, and he reaches out for the Normal type- grabbing her shoulder and forcibly pulling her around. Perhaps he wanted her full attention so his words might go through to her- or maybe he was desperate.

More likely, he was a fool. The girl didn't even seem to recognise him, and lashed out nigh instinctively. I was almost certain he was a goner- but perhaps enough of her had returned to her at the last moment, and so she hesitated. Just slightly. By now we were close enough to see her glowing claws rake across his torso and graze his neck- shallow tracks of blood, but nothing fatal. The Tamer fell down, stumbling backwards in pain- almost disbelieving.

Unfortunately the 'power of love' doesn't work in real life. And while the monster recognises her prince for a moment, it was only that, and now she had turned back to the action while the Fire type had no choice but to take a stand over her fallen Tamer.

In other words, they would have been very much fucked if I hadn't generously decided to bail them out.

I flick my wrist in the general direction of the area, a sign for Lorraine to attack as she saw fit. And if I noticed the slightly grateful look for the Fire-type as Lorraine plows a Surf in a small group of Scythers making an attack towards the flank of the Vulpix, well, in this situation I won't hold it over him. My girls are in better shape than his due to their defensive abilities.

Reaching down and grabbing him under the arms, I hoist him up until we're both upright, saying, "Oi, dimwit, you're gonna have to give me a bit of a hand here and at least try to walk yourself. I can't carry you all the way back. And for the love of all that is holy, _recall your damned girl now!_ "

He blinks in confusion- before giggling of all things comes out of his lips, though it's rather rasping. "Damn it, damn me, I'm an idiot." and with that, his hand goes to his belt, and with as controlled motions as he can he clicks it open and sucks his Degrading Pokegirl back into the ball.

"That's a bit better." I admit. "Now let's get your dumb ass back to the wall."

I had to admit, it might have been better for me to have not reminded him to recall the Normal-type. We were now down one fighting Pokegirl, and I would have happily left her behind if it gave us a chance out of this mess. Because now the damned Scyther had finally had the time necessary to properly surround us.

"Well, gentlemen and ladies, I would say it's been an honor, but considering that your stupidity got us into this mess in the first place, it really hasn't been."

"Oh, well I'm _sorry then_." The Tamer practically hissed, though funnily enough I sensed more sincerity than not. "I'm… sorry. I just wanted to… I couldn't let Sophie die. Refused! Not when I did this! This is _my_ mess damn it! But... I'm sorry you're gonna die too." Whether it meant anything or not, he was genuine.

I take a deep breath, looking at the encroaching force- almost close enough to breathe upon us were it not for the tri points of the aegis protecting us with fire, water and stone. It's large, but not overwhelmingly so, compared to what we were fighting earlier. We'd killed a lot, and while more were still coming for us, we still had a small chance.

I pick up my gear, dialing up the local short range as fast as possible, "Hagen here, anything to spare beyond east wall for a short rescue?"

Someone, oh random goon number one, I recognise that voice, says, "Copy that Hagen, we're finished with gathering and a few other Tamers have offered to man the wall in our place. We'll be out there in three, meet you halfway to provide a rearguard."

Oh good. Well, now that just leaves the problem of getting to the halfway spot.

Grabbing his shoulder, I point to a specific spot, "That spot's weaker. How much energy does your Vulpix have? We just might be able to spear head out of this encirclement...maybe."

"Ask her." he said, shrugging. He manages to wrestle out of my grip and stand on his own unsteady legs. "Let's just run though. I guess she has enough for one last Flare Blitz. That Scizor really did a number on her through recoil alone."

"Right," I turn towards the three Pokegirls still on the field, "Got it? We're making a run for it? On my mark. Be ready."

The Vulpix merely gave a half hearted salute- too tired to do more than that. Even so, she and my Pokegirls rotated slightly, so that the Vulpix was 'on point' for the direction we were going in. And then, I gave the command, and we sprung into action. "Now!"

Flames lashed violently around the Vulpix as she charged up the breaker attack- focused intently not upon intensity but the _size_ of her flaming aura. She charged with the sole goal of clearing a narrow path for us to travel down, while the two remaining Pokegirls guarded either side as we sprint.

" **Flare Blitz!"**

The torrent swept through the small passage created by the fire. Before the walls of fire had a chance to die down, we made a desperate break for it, single file. There was no time to waste. When Katsumi started to flag and slow us down, I called her back the safety of her own Pokeball.

I don't think I've ever run as hard in my entire life as I am now. It wasn't even really a run. More a desperate game of predator and prey, in which we, the prey, are doing our level best not to get caught.

Behind us, Lorraine rotates around, launching a plethora of attacks using the last of her energy to slow them down before I recall her as well.

"How much further?" the Tamer asks- panting heavily but managing to keep up with my pace.

"Tha-that is a good...question," I say, close to being out for breath myself. Lorraine had given us perhaps another ten seconds of breathing time across the whole horde, "Better be soon."

Standing ahead of us, lies our literal salvation. I can see the goons, Pokegirls arrayed around them, a bit tired, but far better than our own.

"Yes!" the dumbass besides me exclaims- perhaps relieved that his stupidity hadn't doomed us all.

The Scyther continued to attack us, some barely only missing us before we pass them by, but now with the new additions bombarding them it gives us enough time to finally reach our allies. They step aside, and we continue to sprint- though now they follow after us, providing us the support necessary to flee without the Scyther getting us.

"You done good." The Tamer concedes quietly, almost reluctantly, then returns his thoroughly exhausted Pokegirl. Now we were just two men, running from monsters.

It's as we reach the wall, clambering through the rubble into the choke point, that an eerie chill settles upon the battlefield. A sudden clamour of excitement, and cheers. I wondered what the hell was going on- I was running, I shouldn't be cold.

And then the cheers became obvious. We had reinforcements. It was only one man and his six Pokegirls, but damn it, that man was _Morty the Gym Leader_. I didn't question why he was there- was only glad that he was. Maybe the fight was going well on the other front, or he found a spare moment to assist us. Either way, no Pokegirl was focusing on us now.

And he manifested in the field, uncaring of the Scyther around him, _and his Pokegirl cut them down so easily it was actually kinda funny_.

The ghosts themselves were terrifying to behold, even as tired as they were. The first two were Gengar- wreathed in noxious gases and clouded by shadows, and proceeded to hurl Shadow Balls so large they tore apart three or so enemies in a row before vanishing. The next was a grey Pokegirl with a mouth in her torso- was she a Dusknoir? Either way, she held off the masses just as easily. Then came a Sableye, smaller in stature that the others, she flitted between physical and shadows forms with ease and carved through the limbs of the opposition without taking any damage herself. Next was a delicate woman with doll like features, and a wicked grin. Spectral fire in the form of Willow Wisps surrounded her, and the cold flames swept around her Tamer, ending the enemy faster than they could blink.

And then there was Morty the Tamer himself, whom seemed to be able to control a little of the shadows himself, and his final Pokegirl, a Mismagius, whom bled darkness and ice in clear arcs across the field- striking dozens every time. I do not impress easily… but holy shit. If this was the level of a Gym Leader going all out, then no wonder nobody bothered using tanks or most modern forms of weaponry (Even if availability _is_ ridiculously scarce)- because there was monsters like this. It simply wasn't necessary to have even been invented. There had been no wars fought in trenches to necessitate armor, and even if there was, a Rock type could do the job just as well.

So if Morty was that strong himself, it made me wonder just what the other battlefront had been like that he required the strongest Tamers with him too just to handle it.

Then I had an extra thought- hadn't _Giovanni_ been a Gym Leader in Kanto in his earlier years too? And wasn't he also the de facto boss of the largest crime syndicate in Johto? I had to wonder just how much strength he and his Pokegirls had hidden from across his office desk…

"Oh my god." the guy besides me whispered, in both awe and trembling shock. By now we'd stopped running- and were resting at the base of the wall. There was no more need to run after all. "We're winning. No- _he's_ winning. Single handedly. _The Scyther are starting to retreat_."

Too much in shock over these revelations to even offer up some sort of snappy comeback, I can only say, "Huh. I wonder if _my_ Gym Leader could kick his ass?"

Suddenly, I stop and turn to him, as I realised that through sheer coincidence he'd said the exact same words as me. "... that was spooky. Let's not do that again".

Of that we both could agree...

"So, what do we do now?" he continued, looking a little lost as the enemies we'd had so much trouble with were swatted like pesky mosquitoes by the spectral females.

"Now? Es ist aus." I replied, with a little smile. "The fighting is over. Endlich vorbei."

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

The room was far nicer than it had any reason to be. The Tamer in the suit (The one that had taken pity on me to pull my ass from the fire, and whose name I still hadn't asked), had called up someone on his walkie-talkie/radio and the next thing I knew we were here in somebody's spare room, sat on a clean bed each, while a retired Nurse Joy handled the healing of our Pokegirls.

I was comfortable, had been allowed a small shower, and even had bandages wrapped tightly around my newest set of scars.

And I deserve anything but this treatment.

Normally I'm not one to self pity, but it was literally not an exaggeration to say that I'd caused this mess. Keiko's words echoed back to me. ' _You fucking idiot! Just LOOK at her! She's gone Feral!_ '

Sophie went Feral. It was such a simple statement to make, yet it was something I had simply never considered possible. In all my time in this world, very little had been told to me about the Ferals, and now I knew why. The topic made people uncomfortable- the idea that the 'civilised' Pokegirls could so easily regress to being something less through means I didn't understand.

Cutting it into an 'Us VS Them' mentality made it so much easier.

And somehow, Sophie had gone Feral. Apparently had been going there for awhile- not that I'd realised. And it had been something that Keiko specifically said I was responsible for. Admittedly I had no reason to even consider that I needed to look out for such signs (' _Shut up- there were plenty of clues, you ignorant dumbass'_ my brain pointedly reminds me), but even so.

"This is my mess." I acknowledged aloud- if only to give it weight. "And I have no clue why, only that it is."

The other Tamer turned around from pacing around anxiously, almost certainly worried about his girls who had suffered the brunt of the Scizor's assault, as he said, "You...don't know why?"

"Never mind." I replied, shaking my head. I was talking more to myself really, and I doubted he could help me- let alone even understand my position.

No. Whatever had caused Sophie to become like she did ( _Savage and hurtful, empty eyes as her glowing claws raked across my chest and I could definitely acknowledge that had her aim been better, she would have killed me_ ), it was my responsibility. I had to fix it- whatever I did.

A knock at the door, and a woman entered. Funnily enough, the woman looked quite plain and wore her blonde hair in a ponytail. Apparently the uniform appearance of Nurse Joy's was just that- a uniform. No sane person would keep dyeing their hair after leaving the forces.

Anyhow, she gave a light bow to the Tamer across from me, before settling what looked to be a tray upon the nearby desk. I saw that atop it were four spheres- two of my Pokeballs, and two of his. "Mr. Hagen? We've done what we can, and all the Pokegirls are better now- albeit not at top condition. Only so much we can do without the actual tools Joy's use at the Pokecenters. Given enough bed rest though, and they'll surely recover."

" _Hagen. So that's his name."_ I mused, looking the torn attire of the businessman over. I was glad his Pokegirls were doing okay- especially after they bailed me out.

Then turned to me with a scowl on her face. Just at the look she gave me, I began to pale. "As for you, Mr. White, I'd like to ask why I shouldn't have the Jenny's called. Letting the poor girl go Feral, really!?"

I flinched at her words, but I couldn't exactly refute her. Sure, I hadn't know it was possible for my Pokegirls to go Feral, and still didn't know how Sophie _had_ , but I'd still done it. "I'm sorry." I said softly. My sides, my hands clenched the duvet covers so at to prevent my nails from digging into my palms. "I can't say more than that. There is no excuse for my actions, nor is absence of knowledge or understanding any kind of defence."

It might sound a little angsty, but I almost wanted her to follow through in her threats. At the very least, the next guy might end up fucking things up a lot less with Sophie and Keiko.

The former nurse tutted. "No excuse indeed! I mean really, the poor girl must have been suffering terribly over the last two weeks at the very least!" Another verbal slap to my face. "I mean, when was the last time you slept with her anyway!?"

At the unexpected turn of the conversation, I blinked. Once, twice, thrice. "Urr... what?"

She sighed audibly. "You heard me young man! When did you last sleep with Sophie!?"

"Fucking hell!" I swore, looking away and blushing deeply. Already thoughts came to mind- of those times when I'd been oh so close to giving into temptation. "What has that got to do with anything!?"

Dead silence. The nurse and Hagen both give me the most incredulous look I'd ever seen in my life.

After another second or two, Hagen spoke up, "Were you living under a rock before you became a Tamer? This is basic stuff, man!"

Suddenly I felt like there was a rather obvious elephant in the room- one that had somehow been following me around for weeks without me noticing its presence. " _Something is terribly wrong with what I know. I'm missing a puzzle piece, somehow, and now everything is falling apart."_

Hagen gave an overly dramatic sigh before saying, "This is just pathetic. Did you live in the backwater? Did nobody tell you that Pokegirls genetically...or magically...don't ask me, need sex to avoid reversion to Feral state?"

If previous comments this conversation had been slaps to the face, then this was a direct upper punch- one jarring enough for the world to spin. Because… I couldn't believe I'd just heard that. The words had to be wrong, because the idea seemed just ridiculous.

"Repeat yourself please?" I asked quietly, almost dangerously so.

"Schwachsinnig junge!" he spat in that vaguely Germanic voice of his. "Pokegirls literally need sex. Or they go _fucking insane_. I don't know how to lay it out in a simpler fashion. It's not hard to understand. Really, you're what...a year or two younger than me? How is this even a problem?" Hagen told me, dead serious, even throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

He was serious.

Absolutely not kidding.

This was apparently a thing. A thing so fundamental that it apparently didn't need to be said. Something so frickin' obvious that I hadn't once heard it directly said, and yet now that I had heard those words, looking back it seemed that there had been so much _unsaid_.

" _Pokegirls literally need sex."_ I thought. And then, more specifically I thought back to both Keiko and Sophie alike. The things they'd said. The interactions we'd had. The way Sophie treated sex. The ridiculous persistence Keiko had showed in trying to get into my pants. Hell, even the way that Keiko's mood had miraculously improved after she raped me, whereas Sophie continued to degrade over time.

And then, words echoed back to me, from both of my Pokegirls.

Keiko: " _Joseph, I need you to fuck me!"_

Sophie: " _I want this. I_ need _this."_

"Oh god." I whispered, in horror. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Because I had taken their words to be exaggerated, when they had been _dead literal_. They LITERALLY needed me to fuck them. They didn't want me to fuck them because it was societally expected of them to do so (Though that is technically true too).

No. For them, sex is a _physiological necessity_ , which consequently led to its societal enforcement. If I didn't sleep with them, they could potentially go insane!

And in all my stubborn pride and 'holier-than-thou' morals… I had refused them that. That hadn't just been a dick move in their eyes- it had been borderline _abusive_. Hell, it made me realise just how selfless and supportive Sophie had been to me in 'giving me time', and just what desperation might have led Keiko to forcibly take what she needed to keep her mind intact.

In trying to do the right thing, I had only hurt them both- unforgivably so.

"You're crying." noted Hagen, clinically so. I reached my hand up to my cheeks and realised that he was correct.

"I… I can't." I whispered, before pushing myself to my feet. I looked over the desk by the wall- where four Pokeballs had been placed by the former-nurse when she entered the room. Two of them were mine. I gave them one final look, and made a decision. "I have to go."

With that, I sprinted for the door, pushing past the woman while she was still disoriented and rushing into the house's hallway. A sharp turn, and I ran for the door. I heard shouts behind me, but I didn't care. I unlocked the chain, and then ran out into the city.

I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know where I was going. But I did know one thing.

 _I, Joseph White, have done fucked up_.

And I sure as hell couldn't stay here- couldn't face _them_.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

As the younger Tamer, last name White (because Mr. felt a bit too respectful at the moment) ran away, I contemplated my options. I could just leave him to wallow in angst, and then graciously swoop in and poach his Vulpix when he was carted off to prison for Pokegirl abuse. She was competent and powerful, and would likely be happy to be rid of her incompetent Tamer. But then again, I wasn't really focused on the Gym route. My girls were strong because they went and did things on their own, not because I spent the efforts training them, so I didn't necessarily need her.

On the other hand, I could attempt to pull his ass out of the fire again. Find him, and explain things, and hope it turned out well. Technically speaking, this still leaves option one open if he's obstinate as well as ignorant.

Still- I could weigh it up as logically as I wanted, but sometimes it's difficult to forget that the human machine is largely controlled by its emotions and urges.

Because as cold as I act, and as little as I liked this White person right now… there was also something about him that resonated with me, perhaps. Something familiar. The look on his face… his ignorance… in many ways he reminded me of my own position, or rather how I had began before I was properly entered into Rocket. And more than that, I'd seen his sincerity.

This was perhaps… an act of pity, maybe. But at the very least, I would go and see. There was nothing wrong in being a 'good samaritan' and helping just this one time.

It was literally the least I could do, and then I can say that at least I've tried.

Standing up and slipping Katsumi and Lorraine's balls onto my belt, I straighten my shirt before walking out, saying, "Thanks Julie, we, or maybe just me, will be back. Either way, something will come of this."

I catch her nod as I walk out of the room. Then, I stop, and make an unusually impulsive decision. I go back to the room and grab the two isolated Pokeballs remaining there and strap them to my belt too. I had the sudden urge that I might need them.

Considering what happened, the streets of Ecruteak are near perfectly normal. Unless you look at the walls, stretchers of the injured, or even those being rolled to the morgue, it seems hardly different than when I arrived.

"Now, if I was a backwater Tamer who clearly didn't know what he got into, where would I go?"

He's a little young to be the drinking type, I think, though I can't discount the idea entirely. Not like I can peer into every tavern anyway.

"Hmmm, perhaps...yeah, not sure."

I don't really know him well enough to make a judgement like that. On the other hand, maybe I'll swing by the wallbreach again, and if he's not there, then I'll simply leave my Gear number with the Pokecenter and he can call me when he has his head out of his ass.

There's no real hurry here, unless he's pacing around, in which case I'm more likely to find him by not moving around myself.

Grabbing Katsumi's ball, I bring her out. Maybe she'll know something?

I can still see the gauze tape line her wounds. In a certain sense, it makes her even prettier, knowing she's more than just a doormat with a pretty face. Which I technically knew, but hadn't seen in action before. The other times I was too preoccupied to really focus on watching them go.

"Hey Ben."

I give her a slight smile, "How you feeling Katsumi?"

"Better. Not wonderful, but better."

"I hate to ask this of you, but I'm trying to track down the guy that almost got us killed earlier. Know anything that might help with that?"

She shrugs, "Maybe. Probably not. I might have a better nose than you, but I'm not an Arcanine or a Houndoom."

Bringing her in for a hug, I say, "Honestly, anything would be helpful. Even a general direction."

Raising her nose to the air for a moment, she points vaguely northeast. Generally in the direction of our fight. That makes sense.

"Alright, thanks Katsumi. You want to stick around, or rest for a while longer?"

She yawns, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind some more rest. That fight was probably the hardest thing I've done in a long time, if ever."

"Got it," I say as I call her back into her ball. Okay, so I have a general quadrant. Now, to narrow it down.

Getting out my Gear, I dial the private radio channel Rocket keeps. Most corporations have one.

"All Rocket in the generally northeast area of Ecruteak, this is Hagen. I'm looking for an older teen, brown hair, mediocre clothes and a kinda off face, probably crying. Anyone seen him?"

"Nope."

"Haven't seen anyone like that boss."

"Negative."

"Saw him run by a few minutes ago. Seemed pretty distraught."

I sigh, saying, "Which way was he headed?"

If it was possible to communicate a shrug over telephone, I'm sure he would.

"In the direction of the eastern breach. Dunno if that's where he's headed though."

So he is headed to the breach. Good, good. Makes things easier. Probably.

When I finish meandering my way there, I see him, sitting on a large piece of rubble, looking sorry for himself. I suppress the urge to find the world's smallest violin. Condescending has its time and place, but that's not now.

As I sit down next to him, all I open with is, "Hey. You certainly left in a hurry."

He turns to me with an odd look- half bemused and half surprised. "Yes. I… guess I did. Didn't take you long to find me. Here to chew me out too?"

Rolling my eyes, I state, "Corporate work has its perks," before I move to a softer tone, "As for chewing you out, would you like me too? I don't really see a need to repeat things if you do in fact understand. But if you'd like me too, I certainly can."

White frowns and shakes his head, before looking out towards the wall. "Nah. I damn well know what I've done. And no offense, I think that I am twice as capable at making myself feel bad about this as you are."

"Probably," I state, giving a wry grin. This really feels weird, giving a lecture/pep talk to someone only a few years younger, "But in the end, yelling at yourself really doesn't serve any purpose. Trust me, I've been there. The past is the past. We can't change it. But we can change the future. So you made a mistake," I shrug, "It happens."

Here, White got mad. "It _happens?_ Fucking hell. I'm the dumbass that was abusing his Pokegirls and was too oblivious to even realise it. God, it's not exactly a forgivable offense you know! My mind is my most valuable thing. I can't even _imagine_ how horrifying it would be to feel you slowly lose it, all the while aware of who was responsible…"

Ah good. So he's at least responsible enough to acknowledge his mistakes. And that's the first step of fixing them. Surprising he became a Tamer without knowing all of this though. I wonder...

"Sure. Yours was bigger than most, to be fair. But you're not the first person to let a girl go feral and you sure as hell won't be the last. The real question is what you're going to do about it. It's said we learn more from our mistakes than our victories. So, what have you learned?"

"Don't be a Tamer. You're bad at it." He said dryly, getting to his feet and brushing some dust off his dirty jeans. "Better to be a hungry hobo than an abusive asshole, I'd say. Thanks for coming to see me though. I know you don't like me, so thanks for the effort."

So that's how it's going to be? Very well. I'd tried I guess, so fuck it.

"Feigling," I nearly spit, standing up.

He looks at me oddly. Ah, bad Ben, German isn't spoken here, there are no German based regions. Wait no, that's the wrong look. Almost like...he's heard it before, just doesn't know the meaning? But that's...I want to say impossible, but that would be dangerously arrogant of me. Assumptions have cost me enough already.

Shaking my head and pushing unnecessary thoughts away, I turn to walk off, elaborating, "Coward. You'd take the easy route. You'd _give up_. Yes, you clearly shouldn't be a Tamer. You'd need an actual spine for that."

With that, I begin to walk away as I throw a parting shot of cruelty, because he seems like the type of guy that needs a tangible thing to rally against before he gets his act together, "I suppose your Vulpix would make a decent addition to my _group_ , shame the Sentret is such a weakling. Not worthy of my time. Hmm, maybe I should-"

At this, he turns around and BLAM. Suddenly, I realise that the bastard had actually hit me. He'd struck my face- he'd punched it _hard_. Hell, I had almost been floored from that blow- and I was certain that based upon how he was cradling his fist that that punch hurt him almost as much as it had me.

I wipe my mouth, noticing the blood on the back of my hand. Yep, just like an early story fantasy protagonist.

"Oh, fuck off, you cunt!" he spits, shaking in furious anger. "You know, it's people like you that I hate the most in this world! The kind of person that uses others for their own benefits! Who only cares for themselves! Who looks at a Pokegirl, and says 'huh, how can I use her?'. I might be an abusive asshole, someone who doesn't deserve to be a Tamer to begin with, but believe it or not _my heart was in the right place._ I TRIED to do the right thing, but it's not my fault that the ENTIRE WORLD is wrong!"

I frown, though I can certainly understand his point, though it's ultimately wrong. Especially in this world of Pokegirls by my 21st century Earth morals. That was something that I'd learned across my stay here. But, on the other hand… .

"No. That's not how it works. One person doesn't get to decide the world's justice. You might have stayed true to your heart, but you are not in fact doing the _right_ thing based on the intrinsic rules of society. Right and wrong are purely society-born concepts after all. And the right and wrong of society overrules the right and wrong of our hearts at the end of the day, no matter how much we wish it didn't."

I was almost certain that he was about to hit me again- and I readied myself to retaliate. And yet, I had a slight smile. I couldn't help it. This world was moving closer to something resembling equality, if even people born and raised in it were starting to have doubts about the whole thing. I understand why Pokegirls need sex, but the current system was slavery, no if's and's or but's about it.

And though I don't like it, I can't change society without becoming an horrifying autocrat the like of which has never been seen before. It has to change itself to make the changes last past my lifetime. I just try to make things as good as possible in my little corner of the world. Sometimes… sometimes that's all we can do.

"So you _do_ have a spine after all. Just buried a little deeper. You're not a complete coward. You gonna hit me again?"

But then he stops at my words, considering them carefully, and then it was like the fight went out of him. His arms fell, and he looked away from me, back towards the breach. "No. Though I'm still _very_ tempted. But if I did that, then it just backs up everything I know. Namely, that it isn't necessarily people like _you_ that I hate. Nah- it's more people like you _making ME just as bad as them_. This world has succeeded in making me just as shitty as everyone else here. And _that's_ why I'm not gonna hit you again, and why I damn well can't go back and face Keiko or Sophie. Because I am plain and simply _ashamed_. Are you happy now, huh?"

With his own parting shot fired, he moved to leave- walking away from me and further along the perimeter of the wall.

That left me there, nursing my jaw, and feeling utterly pissed that he'd gotten the last word in. I had to admit that I couldn't exactly hate the guy after that. He'd been too sincere- too open. He really did feel shitty, and unfortunately it seemed he was one of the 'too good for his own good' kind of person. What did D&D gamers call his type? I believe it was 'Stupid Good.' Something like that?

And you know what? I wasn't going to let him get away with leaving while holding the moral high ground. I was going to make him resolve his fucking problems, _or kill him doing it._

I remove his Pokeballs from my belt. Then, I shout, "Think fast!", while lobbing them at him.

His eyes follow the arc of the throw, and he practically trips himself trying to catch them successfully. As he glares at me and quickly checks over the balls condition, I tell him "Either figure out how to solve your problems and move on with life, or go die in a ditch somewhere. It's beneficial to society either way."

And with that, I walk away, catching his dumbstruck expression as I leave.

I smirk a little. The gauntlet was thrown. Let's see who has the moral high-ground _now_.

"Fuck you!" he turns around, _once again ruining my excellent parting speech._ I look back through, and see something I hadn't seen since the wall. I remembered one moment- the point where the idea seemed to _click_ in his head, and he ordered the death of that beefed up Scizor. There was a small flicker of fire in his eyes. It wasn't an inferno- not yet. But I was certain that it could grow.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" He continues, pointing at me with his index finger. "I'm Joseph White, and I damn well don't need to be told by a person like you to man up! So let me ask you something, Mr. Hargen: just how the hell are you meant to be a good person in a world where everything you consider good is the antithesis of the reality, and where you damn well don't know what you don't know? Give me answers as opposed to your superior snubbing! How the hell do you be an objectively _Good_ Tamer?"

What, does he want me to spoon-feed it all to him? Giving a put-upon sigh, I say, "Success is not final. Failure is not fatal. It is the courage to continue that counts."

I smirk, "And one last note. If you're going through hell, keep going!"

The fire in his eyes grew three sizes that day, and I heard him say something awfully familiar to me. "I guess I'll fight those fights, wherever they are as well, huh? On beaches, on hills and in cities. Or in my heart too, I guess..."

Once is a coincidence. Twice is suspicious. And with that last comment he made… three times and more is a pattern. And that sounded a little too familiar for comfort. Perhaps I should do a little digging on our Joseph White here when I get a chance.

By now he was walking away, talking more to himself than me. He stops and turns back to give me a determined look, "Thanks, I guess. I owe you one." with that, he walked onwards, with power in his footsteps.

I said nothing- though I was glad that maybe he'd found a little closure. I stood there for five minutes, before I finally said "You're welcome," and began my own walk home. I had my own Pokegirls to worry about, after all, and while I hoped things worked out for White, my priority would always be on my own.

* * *

 **Joseph POV (The End of Reminiscence ~ Tsuioku no Kanata** **追憶の彼方** **)**

The Pokeballs hung heavy on my belt. Normally I'd use a metaphor here- perhaps comparing them to that of the Sword of Damocles, waiting to fall down upon me from above.

But I didn't have time for that, damn it. I'd been too busy angsting for so long, that I forgot the important things.

Life had sucked recently, and I knew why. I knew the fact I was missing before- Pokegirls physically needed sex. And yes, I had done a terrible thing to Keiko and Sophie, even unknowingly.

" _However, sitting down and crying won't make the milk any less spilled."_ Hargen was an asshole, but he was right. His almost Churchillian speech did its job damn it- I was all riled up.

I couldn't bare to face Sophie or Keiko- but it had been exactly that kind of fear that landed me in this mess o begin with. I should have talked to them sooner. Figured out what the problem was. Asked more questions. Done a better job, and focused more on making them happy with our Tamer partnership as opposed to making myself feel better about taking part in what amounted to slavery.

"Useless! It's all useless!" I said, picking up the pace, anxious to return my hotel room as quickly as I could.

For too long now I'd passively accepted what happened, while all the same maintaining my own rigid standards of mortality as best as I could. However, at this point in time I had to concede that while being a good person was important, it was _damned well secondary to the needs of Sophie and as much as I disliked it, Keiko_.

I wouldn't forgive the latter anytime soon (Could not, would not- she'd _hurt me_ and I couldn't forgive or forget), but I couldn't blame her actions. Hell, I couldn't even hate her either. Because I could unfortunately empathise, and could guess exactly how desperate she must have been before she finally resorted to _it_. I could wish that she'd been able to cleanly tell me what I was missing, but I couldn't exactly reprimand her for her taking such drastic actions considering the consequences of failure- only for the way she did it.

And I'd agreed to be a good Tamer to Sophie- _swore_ it to her sister, at that. So at the end of the day, being a good Tamer to her should be my priority. At the very least, my morals should never come before her health and happiness.

I'd made a decision now. A Resolution, I suppose you could say. I can't change the past… _but I can damn well make up for it_.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, having reached the hotel. I took the stairs to my floor two at a time, and almost dropped my key at the door. I entered through, and locked the door behind me. Then, I took a deep breath, and bit the bullet.

 _I summoned Keiko from her Pokeball_.

She immediately noted the surroundings, and myself, and frowned a little. She opened her mouth, perhaps to say something scathing about my treatment of Sophie now that we were out of danger, but I gave her no chance to say anything.

"I'm sorry." It was quick, it was blunt, and it was hardly the most sincere words I'd ever said- but I said it. "Keiko, I don't like you. As in, I _really don't like you_. But even so, I did you a great wrong. Unknowingly, maybe, but I still hurt you. And I have a pretty good idea about why you did… what you did." _Why she raped me_. "And so despite everything you've done, I am still sorry for my own role in things. For doing what I did to you and Sophie, _I am sincerely sorry._ "

My apology seemed to linger, and it hung between the two of us for a moment. She hmmm'ed after a few moments, and nodded her head. "You _do_ sound sorry. Can I assume that you will be more willing now in the future, for while an apology _is_ nice, a lady has needs~ you know?" She said, somewhere between teasing and cold.

"I had to listen to some hard truths, today." I instead said, not answering her question directly. "Had to rethink a lot of things. Among them is our… relationship."

Keiko's lips pursed, and her face became pensive. "I do so hope you aren't implying that you are 'breaking up with me', because we both know what that means." she giggled. "I thought we'd already established that going against me just isn't worth it."

"I'm not breaking up with you." I said. "Because there is no relationship to break. We're Tamer and Pokegirl, and nothing more. I've decided to do my job properly- my _duty_. I'll sleep with you, because I'm your Tamer, and nothing more than that." As much as I detested the idea of doing it again with her in the future, I WOULD do it with her- if only because of said duty.

She stepped forwards and cupped my face, a truly sad look upon her features. Her hands were warm (too warm), and I had to force my features to calm- to hold firm against the flinch that wanted to come to my features. "Oh, darling, do you truly hate me so? Have I not been a loving and adoring companion? Did I not fight and kill for your sake? And do you think you can walk away so easily from my love?"

"Yes." And here, I took a definitive step backwards. I looked her dead in the eyes, and mustered all that resolution I'd only just rekindled and infused my tone with as much of it as I could. "I was in the wrong for not sleeping with you, but that sure doesn't make you right, either! I've manned up! I'm gonna do my duty as a Tamer to you, and nothing more. Because while I might understand _why_ you acted as you did, and I can even move past it for the sake of a pleasant business partnership. But I _won't_ forgive you, and I won't forget. You hurt me, you blackmailed me, and you ultimately _forced me_."

"But darling-"

"But _nothing_." my fists clenched, and I doubled down. I had to be hard, here and now. For too long now, ever since Keiko took my virginity, the power dynamic between us had been lopsided. I'd had a chain around my throat, and I was only going to get one opportunity to tear it off and make sure Keiko _never_ tried to slip it on again. "I won't say any more about what happened. As I said, I'll move on. But I can't trust you after that, and I don't think that we can be anything more than partners."

The words were inferred. I could never love Keiko.

Keiko's face darkened, and I could already see the telltale signs of her fires starting to manifest across her. "I am your Alpha!"

"You are. You won the spot fair and square, and will hold it for as long as nobody can kick you off your high seat. It's yours. And so as you said, as Alpha, that makes you the head of my group. When I'm not there." I paused for emphasis. "You're second in command. Consequently, as Tamer, I come first. In other words, Keiko, _know your place._ "

The Vulpix recoiled at my words, and I felt a momentary sensation of satisfaction at the panic running across her features. Her mouth opened several times, as if she was going to argue, before shutting again- no words able to leave her lips. So instead, she silently watched me, like a predator eying up a slab of meat. I held her gaze, and refused to tremble, no matter how much I wanted to.

For so long now, I'd clung to my old values. Equality. Fairness. Consent. And I intended to keep them, in whatever form I still could. But here and now, I had to embrace the darker elements of this culture that I hated, and that was rooted into her psyche: the Tamer has the power over the Pokegirl. If I wanted to lead this 'pack', then I had to make her accept the return to 'status quo'.

Finally, she blinked and looked away. Her ears were drooping, but she smiled with pointed teeth grit with acceptance. "I admit, that I didn't expect to ever hear that from you."

I snorted in amusement. "You can say that, again. Time changes everyone."

"Yes. It does." she agreed, quietly. "I can't say I'm happy with the outcome, but it would be satisfactory to return to a more standard Tamer and Pokegirl relationship. I only took charge as I doubted you had the capability."

"You were wrong." I told her, truly hoping that I was correct.

"I was." she conceded. She inclined her head slightly- a sign of subservience. "You win… for now. But I tell you this now, that as your Alpha, I _will_ win your heart."

"You will fail." Because if there was one thing that I was, it was stubborn. I'd adapted because there was no other choice- bend or break, and shatter. But while I'd contorted and would accept her in my bed and act as a Tamer should, there was no force in this world that could make me love her unless I myself _wanted_ to.

"We shall see." Keiko said, and I was reminded of just how persistent she could be too.

"I will speak to you in the morning. For now, I have other matters to attend to." And without another word (As I had no more that I wanted to give to her), I drew her Pokeball from my belt and returned her into it.

I immediately fell onto the surface, sighing aloud in relief at having managed to somehow emerge from that conversation unscathed. I'd almost buckled so many times... "Fuck was that difficult."

… now if only my next task wasn't even _more_ so. Because I still had one final conversation to have today. I summed up the last of my resolve, got off the sofa and went into the bedroom. I took a deep breath, and then my thumb brushed over the Pokeballs release mechanism.

Sophie appeared in a flash of light, stumbling a little, before walking backwards to the bed and fell down upon it. She appeared to be disoriented and confuse- with good reason. I doubted she could remember anything past the start of the battle. She'd been slowly going Feral for awhile now, but it only properly started going bad during that battle. It had only been a partial Regression, luckily- a temporary thing brought upon by her indulgence in violence and battle that was more a build up to even worse incidents- but she'd still lost herself for awhile.

Finally, her thoughts cleared and she saw me. "It happened, didn't it?" she asked with a look of confusion and hurt.

I didn't need to say anything to tell her what happened. "What did I do?"

My mouth didn't move to tell her- and I sure didn't glance to my neck, where the edge of one of the four long claw marks was presently masked by bandages. Instead, I looked my Pokegirl over. I had to admit that her recent evolution to a Furret had brought changes down upon her- and that I was still adapting. She'd gained several inches in height, had longer hair of a different shade of brown, while her ears had changed too. She had whiskers too- small ones, but they were there, nevertheless.

All I could do was _look at her_. Sophie was healthy enough and mostly sane (That medicine must have been strong), but she sure wasn't at her best. She still wore the same dirty, bloody clothes she'd fought in, there were still small scratches and cuts littered across her flesh, mud and traces of red liquid could be found on her hands, and she had yet to have had a shower so smelled of sweat and violence too.

That hurt… I had caused that. Or rather, that was what my eyes seemed to say. Those scratches? My fault. And the unseen wounds too- emotional and mental? I inflicted them. There was so much I wasn't able to say. Words and promises and explanations and apologies. But- no words left my lips. Even so, I was almost certain that Sophie could tell what I wanted to tell her. She'd always been far too frickin' perceptive. Her frown left her face, for a small second.

When it did, I gathered up what courage I had, then leant forwards and kissed her. I instigated it- pressing my lips against her own, feeling her shocked gasp as I pressed the attack and wrapped my arms around her in a fierce hug. Sophie relaxed into the hug, and I felt her longer, softer tail wrap around my torso. After a good ten seconds, I broke the kiss and looked her dead in the eyes.

She was dirty, smelly and unwashed… and yet it couldn't be denied that she was still ridiculously cute. No- she was attractive. Let's call it what it is. I was attracted to her.

There were many words I wanted to say, but instead I said the most important syllables of all to her. The words that still terrified me to my core. "Sophie, I'm ready now."

Part of me still _did not_ feel ready. My experience with Keiko was still a bit raw to me, and I couldn't look the act of sex in the same way as I did in the past, and part of me still felt like a scumbag for doing this (While another part of me wanted to _runrunrun before it was too late)_. But Sophie had to come before all…. that _._ And she _needed this_. _LITERALLY._

I could no longer deny her. The stubborn, unmovable wall had finally found a force able to break through it. So, I didn't apologise. I just gave Sophie what she had been waiting for all this time. I took a deep breath. No going back now.

"Sophie… let's have sex."

The Furret needed no more encouragement than that, and captured my lips again with her own.

 _Everybody falls down. But sometimes… the important thing is whether you get back up again or not._

* * *

 **US- Well… that was fun. And surprisingly, that wasn't sarcasm. This arc has actually been pretty dang fun (If difficult in some places) to tackle. All in all though, a satisfying arc to take from conception to creation. This chapters colour was Vermillion. It has a few meanings- for Europe the association was Vermin, to china it was blood and life, but the symbolism we cared for was its associations in Hindu culture. Hindu women use vermilion along the hair parting line known as Sindoor, to signify that they are married- likewise, this chapter was the defining moment of reconciliation between Joseph and Sophie, when commitments were made and relations stabilised.**

 **DV- I would to take a moment to give you some statistics on the fic. We use Google Docs and the entirety of this work at this point has take 278 pages. That's just what you've read, though. Behind the scenes is the character sheet at 11 pages so far, and our discussion page where we work out of the fiddly stage-tech details that let us write a coherent story coming in at 132 pages. So, 421 pages total. Writing a decent story is not all fun and games.**

 **US- funnily enough, this had actually been planned to be a** _ **short**_ **arc. *Looks at chapter list and how Promiscuous was literally twice as long as Unbidden- with the sudden shift to a War Arc at the end likely being at least partially responsible* Ooops?**

 **DV- It's a good example of how things change, even in ways unexpected. This was supposed to be a transitional arc, but that didn't allow us the depth that we really wanted, and things just continued on from there. In many way, this arc was really Joseph's arc.**

 **US- there were some overall story beats I wanted to cover and had been building up from Arc 1. Namely, I wanted to introduce the controversial force of chaos known only as Keiko, introduce Sophie's Feral experience and Keiko's desperate Rape. The rest of the arc kinda grew from that, and with it the shift of tone and themes. Thus the name: Promiscuous. A rather 'sexual' arc, with a large emphasis on passion and heated emotions, with the chapter names being derived from shades of red to match this aesthetic.**

 **This wasn't solely a Joseph arc, however. We tried to maintain a sense of duality between the two leads, as both Joseph and Ben had to start facing the truth revealed when the masquerade is pulled aside. Joseph had to stop hiding behind his idea of personal morals from Earth, learn to accept his new role as a Tamer and even start making small, tiny steps towards his inevitable fate as a Harem Protagonist (™)! And as for Ben…**

 **DV- Ben is that poor dude that gets dragged into it this arc. As to why he's so calm throughout all the shitstorm going down around him? These characters, while not perfect SI's, do have a lot of our traits. I'm an EMT sprinkled with volunteer firefighter in my day job when I'm not at uni. Very little phases me anymore, and that's reflected in Ben. If movie comparisons** _ **must**_ **be made despite their wild imperfections, Joseph is the Luke Skywalker of this story with Ben as his Han Solo.**

 **US- so yeah. Long story short, this arc did two things. One, it furthered the character arcs of both our leads. And two, it finally gave us some semblance of a** _ **plot**_ **.**

 **And so, now that we've voiced our minds a little, let me thank you all again for sticking through this arc. I doubt it was easy- while we promised a bright dawn, that darkest hour sure lasted a long time… suffice to say, that you'll all be pleased to know that next arc should hopefully be a lot happier now that most of the bad stuff has been aired out. Yup. A nice, peaceful arc. Harem shenanigans a'plenty.**

 **DV- So, that's the end of this arc. It's been a long (and for some of you...and us), frustrating arc. Still, we'll be taking a longer than normal time to make sure that our quality doesn't degrade. In taking with some ideas from you lovely reviewers, we decided to make a interlude from some of the other characters POV. It'll serve as a bridge between arc 2 and arc 3. Expect it in...probably around a month-ish? Shouldn't be any longer at any rate.**

 **Thanks again everyone! We hope you stick around with us for Arc 3: Void.**


	18. Interlude: Insight

**Interlude: Insight**

 **US- We're back, baby? Surprise Update is Super Effective and actually starts answering questions and developing characters?**

 **DV: Maybe, sorta. You reviewers asked for some different point-of-views, so we tried it and liked where it went. It won't clear up all the questions because it's not every other character, but, well, we have to keep** _ **some**_ **mystery and ambiguity.**

 **US- At the very least, we got to answer some. Enjoy the…. Insight of people that actually know what the hell they are talking about, and their own newly found realisations. And look forwards to Arc 3. It's still in development, and may be a few weeks before we release the first chapter of it, but… it should be a fun one.**

 **DV: Really, bad puns now? Also, US needs to remind me to actually write more and not be tempted to respond to reviewers. That should probably happen, for everyone's benefit. But anyways, we hope you enjoy this. And now for something completely different.**

 **Disclaimer: we don't own jack shit, nor do we own Jack's Shit (As in his stuff), or even just Jack's… well. Long story short, Pokemon is Game Freak's shit storm, and we thankfully have no role in the operation of their franchise.**

* * *

 **Lorraine POV**

Smoke from the attack still wafted through the air even days later, a testament to the sheer destruction that had been caused. The hospitals were still full of injured citizens, and the smell of rotting Pokegirl flesh and shed blood still lingered in the air closer to the outer perimeter of the city. It would probably be weeks before everything started approaching normality, and maybe even months before people would have finished mourning the fallen defenders of the city.

And yet, she was alive, Katsumi was alive and Ben was alive. Yes, they had attended several funerals for those fallen in their group over the last couple days, always asked to give a few words about the last moments of those fallen. They hadn't been the only ones asked, nor were they the only ones who accepted, but it always felt wrong. If it was her, she would have just turned the requests down, but Ben had different ideas saying that it would be impolite not to, even though she could look at him tensing and tell that he'd rather have been anywhere else.

And through it all, she couldn't recall a time where it was caring. Katsumi didn't care, and left Ben to do the talking. Not that he was much better, his speech stilted and flat. So unlike him in private, and yet so like him in public. Ben and Katsumi were perfect for each other, being the most two-faced people she knew. It was endearing, in a certain way, to know that he trusted her enough to lower his guard around her.

She had only known him for these few months after she dragged his broken body from the depths where it would have become food for some of the carnivorous Pokegirls that dwelled in the deeps.

And yet, Lorraine could almost say that she knew him as well as Katsumi did. Oh, their relationship was different, with Katsumi having muscled her way in as the legal wife before anybody else had even a chance, but it honestly didn't bother her that much. The administrative responsibility that was expected of a proper Alpha wasn't really something she wanted, and Lorraine was perfectly happy for Katsumi to foot the bill.

Or, something like that, at any rate.

"Everything alright Lorraine?"

Turning slightly, she gave Ben a small smile as he walked up beside her. Twiddling her thumbs slightly, she offered, "Just thinking."

He gave a small conciliatory smile, the one she learned meant he was relieved, before sitting down on the hard stone, saying, "Thinking? Yeah, I get it. We've all done a lot of it while here."

Running her hands lightly over the hundreds of light cuts still healing on her body, as the Pokecenter was still overfilled with the gravely injured, the bug invasion still fresh in her mind. Had she once done that? After all, she had been Feral herself up until recently. And many Scyther had turned tail once the situation got bad, instinct telling them they could always come back another time. How many of the remaining Scyther would go on to be Tamed in the future? And was she a survivor of such an incident?

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

Lorraine paused, unsure of how to proceed, before finally asking, "Why were you so brief earlier?"

He nodded slowly, "Ah. That."

Giving a sigh, Ben turned towards her, face still, but eyes staring past her seemingly aimless, stating, "No family wants to hear how loved ones died. Even telling them it was quick and painless, something I don't know, doesn't ease the fact that that person is dead. They'll never hear that person call again, never have them home for a holiday, never watch them grow older. Most of all, they don't want to hear platitudes from a stranger who barely knew their loved one for even a few hours. No, it's best if we divorce ourselves from the whole equation. Easier on everyone that way."

"I see," was all she could really say to something that solemn.

She didn't really see his point, however. Why would distancing yourself from it help? Humans and Pokegirls are social creatures, and comfort in times of need was something almost everyone wanted. Then again, maybe Ben didn't understand that. If he was somewhere where people outside of her and Katsumi could see him, he was usually about as expressive as a stone wall unless something annoyed him or he felt the need to make a point.

He continued, "It's not that I don't care. I do. But it's easier for me if I don't. Am I making any sense? Didn't think so. Hmm, how to phrase it. Any individual only has so much caring in them, and so I try to save it for the people that really matter to me personally. You can't save everyone, and it hurts less when you realise that. Doesn't mean you don't try, but… ."

Scooting over next to him, they sat in silence for some time. While they were required to participate in defense due to their status, they were not residents, and thus only _encouraged_ to help with rebuilding as opposed to actually frog marched into doing so. If he hadn't consistently asked for her help, she might have lended her strength to clearing rubble, but it was not too be. Knowing Ben, she even suspected that it might have been a bit intentional on his part to keep himself and those not from Rocket separate.

It was then that Lorraine finally realised what had been nagging her since Ben sat down, "Where's Katsumi anyway?"

When he tapped her ball on his belt meaningfully, she understood.

"I...don't really want to deal with her right now. Ever since she got healed up after the invasion, she's been fretting over me constantly," his smile turned downward, "she's my wife, not my mother. And she's running herself ragged. So she's taking a...government-mandated nap to wind down."

When the creases around his eyebrows appeared from him smiling at his own joke, and Lorraine could have sworn they weren't there a week ago, she couldn't help but burst into laughter. It was silly, it was corny, but she knew it was just like her Tamer to make a bad pun out of a serious situation when no one was looking.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Lorraine smirked before asking, "Why were all the funerals so early? I'm not really a mourning person."

It was just as bad as the last one, but she could still see Ben struggling to not to burst into chuckles before he finally let out a short burst of laughter.

"I'm sorry given the subject matter, but that's...oh man. Thanks Lorraine."

Suddenly standing and giving her a hand up, he asked, "Now, let's go get some food while the beauty queen gets some sleep. Any place in particular you want?"

Lorraine smiled as they walked down the streets, sounds of construction in the background, "Seafood sounds nice right now."

* * *

 **Sophie POV**

For the first time in what felt like forever, Sophie awoke to a sensation of contentedness. No broiling worry, no anxious shakes, no barely suppressed frustration, and absolutely no other urges but to continue to lie in and bury herself deeper into the covers. It was an odd feeling, but Sophie was glad that this wasn't a dream (Though she did admit to cracking open her eyes and looking at the sleeping form besides her, just to make sure she hadn't imagined it).

But there he was. Her… Tamer, curled up beside her and drooling on the pillow, a slight scowl upon his features. Sophie sometimes didn't know what to think of Joseph. Whitney dumped him into her life so suddenly, and yet he'd become such an integral part of it in such a short period of time- and _not_ just because he was her sole buffer between herself and potential madness.

Here, she winced at the memories. She still had no clue why Joseph had been reluctant for so long to sleep with her, or why he'd disregarded his apparent 'values' to fuck Keiko. Sophie didn't know why she'd been put through that _horrible experience_ (After all, Joseph acted so kindly, most of the time. A dummy through and through, one that often looked like he had no clue what was happening half the time, but he was _her_ dummy).

And then she remembered the last night, and their reconciliation. "Sophie, I'm ready now."

Those four sincere words (And the countless unspoken ones) had been all that were needed. Despite everything, Sophie didn't think that Joseph had meant to hurt her, and while it still made her shudder to think of just how close she'd gotten (Bloodviolencedesiresinstictfuck), she couldn't bring herself to hate her Tamer.

But finally, she could lay in for no longer. For most of her life, Sophie had risen early with the sun, when Whitney left for work. Yet now her Tamer tended to prefer starting the day several hours later- alas, the one thing Sophie disliked was wasting time.

" _Fuck me, I feel sore."_ She thought to herself, nursing one of her still tender bruises beneath her ribs with one hand, while her other palm went further down. She needed a shower, and she needed one _now_.

Half a bottle of shampoo, several sponges and fifteen minutes later, Sophie emerged from the shower- once more feeling human (Or at least as human as a Pokegirl _could_ be, she supposed). There, sat upright on the bed, was Joseph, waiting for her.

Sophie was garbed in only a towel, and she forcibly pressed down the desire to throw it off. Logically, there was no reason for her to be shy (After all, they'd both seen each other nude before, and once you've fucked there's really no boundaries left to press), but she kept it on more for his benefit than her own.

She hated to attribute this word to him, but Joe looked vulnerable. That was the word she could use to describe the former night the most- vulnerable. Joseph had looked like having sex was the last thing he wanted to do, and yet he still did his 'duty', and tried to do everything in his power to make her side of the experience as pleasant as possible. It was almost sweet, really.

"Morning." he said, quietly.

"Ah! Umm… morning." Internally, Sophie chided herself for stumbling. And she'd been trying so hard to be more assertive! Still, while the silence was awkward, it was still a better atmosphere than it had been a few days before hand.

"Whacky day yesterday, huh?" Almost as soon as she spoke, Sophie wanted to take it back. " _Dummy! Why did you bring up yesterday._ Why did you bring it up!?"

The brunette scoffed. "That's _one_ word for it. I'd say that was the second worst day of my life." That made her wonder what the worst one had been, if the invasion had counted as _second_.

"Well, I admit that it started off pretty badly. The end was much nicer, though." At her words, the smallest of blushes came to Joseph's face. The Furret had to resist the urge to giggle- she could certainly see why Whitney enjoyed teasing people so much.

Unfortunately, the conversation stifled from there. Perhaps it was out of embarrassment, or maybe it was something else. Either way, Joseph didn't look like he wanted to say anything else.

Suddenly, Sophie had an idea of what might cheer him up. Without warning, Sophie let her towel drop. "H-hey, don't suppose you want to do it again, do you?"

It was infinitesimal- a flinch so small and suppressed that it was only with her Pokegirl senses that she even picked it up. Joseph tried his best, he really did, but that shudder definitely wasn't out of anticipation.

Inside of herself, Sophie felt her anger starting to build up again- barely hidden insecurities and annoyance emerging from the tight mental box she normally hid them within. " _One step forwards, two steps back. Am I really that unattractive to him?"_

Perhaps she was just as transparent as Whitney claimed, or perhaps it was just that he was very good at reading her. Either way, she was just as mentally naked to the man as she was physically.

"Sophie…" he began.

"No." She took a deep breath, and picked up the towel, wrapping her body back up again. "I understand." And she did, she really did. After all, he tried last night, but she could tell that while he gave it his all, he didn't really seem to _enjoy_ it. Maybe he could only really see her as a friend or a sister, or perhaps he just wasn't attracted to her. That was fine. As long as he could suck it up once a week to do his duties.

"Fucking hell, Sophie." Joseph growled and reached out to stop her leaving. His open palm reached for her- but stopped halfway, before falling back down onto the bed. He sighed loudly, and looked away, a look of frustration on his face. "It's not like… I don't… it's just…" it was almost as if attempt by attempt, it got harder and harder for him to spit out the words he wanted.

Sophie gave him as honest a smile as he could. "Joseph, what you did to me was terrible, but I forgive that. You're… my best friend." At this point, that was true. Sophie had always found it difficult to make friends, especially since most people she met only cared about her due to her sister. Then she went through her Threshold and lost a lot of the few human friends she had. And then, she realised that those who remained she didn't really care about at all. "So, even if you only like Keiko in that way, I'm am totally fine with that. Okay?"

Instead of being reassuring, it seemed to be the exact opposite, only getting Joseph even more fired up. "Fuck! Why is this so fucking hard to say!?" By now Joseph was visibly pissed. The Furret had only seen Joseph lose his shit a few times, and he really only did it when he was upset.

Sophie blinked in confusion. " _Could it be… that this_ wasn't _what he was trying to tell me?"_

"Fuck it." Joseph finally whispered, talking to himself more than anything. "I said I was going to be better than this, didn't I?" Then, he began to take a set of shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. His hands were clenched tight around the duvet, and his face was pale, but he was finally able to say it. "I… I didn't want to have sex with Keiko."

The statement struck Sophie like a Super Effective Hammer Arm. "You what?"

"She… she… she raped me." Joseph finally admitted. Then, as if saying those words had removed a great burden upon his back, Joseph laughed. "Damn, that was satisfying. Keiko. Raped me."

" _Keiko… raped him?"_ The words were clear enough, but they didn't quite make sense to Sophie. "What do you mean?"

He gave an incredulous look. "What the HELL do you think it-" but before he could finish, he forced himself to stop, and took another deep breath. "Alright. I'll make it crystal clear. Keiko raped me. It was as simple as that. She held me down and had sex with me against my wishes, after having hidden yours and her own Pokeball so I had no physical ability to stop her."

And then Sophie felt ridiculously silly, because while his words and claim was absolutely ridiculous, _it still somehow made so much more sense than her own speculation_. Joseph was an odd Ducklett of a Tamer- always has been, and always will be. One that seemed very adverse to sex, to such a degree that she wondered why he even entered the profession to begin with. And so while admittedly Sophie had never heard of a Tamed Pokegirl raping a man before (With even rape upon Pokegirls being ridiculously rare), but that didn't mean it was impossible.

And if anyone could even be truly unwilling to have sex with a Pokegirl, it would be Joseph.

"It's not that you didn't want to have sex with _me_ …"

"It's just that I don't really want sex _outright_." Joseph confirmed for her, anxiously. "It sounds funny, yes, but… even though you're nothing like _her_ , I can't help but make comparisons. And after being raped and blackmailed, admittedly for _semi_ valid reasons, I just… can't quite enjoy it as much as either of us would like."

The deep pit of feral anger deep in her core turned on its heel, and suddenly Sophie very much wished that Keiko's Pokeball was in the room, just so she could have the chance to punch the bitch. Sophie had never liked the two-faced Fire Type, and now it seemed she had even more reason to dislike her. All this _mess_ , all this conflict between her and Joseph… _she'd_ made this mess, and hell, she had even _lied to her face_ about it afterwards!

"You should trade the bitch." Sophie said, honestly.

"I wish I could, but I'd hate to make someone else suffer her." The brunette laughed a little, albeit bitterly. "And while I can't forgive her, I _can_ admit that this was just as much my own fault as it was hers. In my ignorance and arrogance, I wronged _both_ of you. I… I made a deal, and a decision. I want to be a good… Tamer. Properly this time. And that includes keeping an eye on her."

"You're an idiot." Sophie told him, lightly rapping his arm. That sounded suspiciously in character for him. Being willing to tolerate someone like _that_ , just because he felt responsible for her? Being able to admit he was raped, and yet somehow felt it was perfectly fine to take the blame for the event onto himself, when the very concept of rape kinda implied fault on the raping party.

His smile was lopsided, and he didn't deny her words. He knew it was a dumb decision, but it was his decision. "Ayup."

And so once more, they slipped into silence. Finally, Sophie got tired of the awkward air and just decided to remove her towel and slide into bed with him.

"H-hey!" Joseph protested, shuffling away.

"Don't worry, we're not doing it." She said. "I just figured if we're going to continue this heart to heart, I might as well be warm."

Joseph laughed at her reasoning, but didn't say anything as she pulled more of the covers to herself- practically hogging the sheets.

"So, any other massive revelations you want to drop on me, just while we're on the topic?" Sophie asked teasingly.

Joseph shook his head, as equally light hearted. But then, mid shake, he stopped. For a moment his face narrowed and he squinted in consideration- Sophie had a bad feeling that the "Keiko raped me" thing was hardly the only secret he had.

"Fuck it. What's the worst that could happen at this point?" He decided, throwing his hands up in the air, having apparently decided that telling her couldn't possibly be worse than the alternative. "I'm an alien."

Blink. Blink. Squint. "Eh?"

Joseph looked her dead in the eyes, and repeated the statement. "I'm an alien. As in I'm not a local to this planet, nor to this reality."

He was joking. He had to be joking. She'd never heard anything so ridiculous in her life. Oh sure, there were legends that Clefairy came from the moon, but that was that, and this was _this_. "You're shitting me."

"I'm not." Joseph replied, just as seriously. Sophie legitimately wondered if her Tamer had suffered head trauma during the Invasion and she'd just never noticed while in the middle of a bloodthirsty rage. "Call your sister."

"What?"

"Call her." Joseph commanded. "She'll confirm."

Feeling very silly as she did so, she reached over towards the Pokegear on the bedside table, and scrolled down to her sisters name. She looked back to Joseph, questions in her gaze. He sighed. "And no, this isn't a prank between the two of us either. _Dang it Sophie. Call your sister_."

Sophie bit the bullet, and rang the number. It dialed several times, before she could finally the hear the reassuring tone of her sister. "Sophie! It's so good to hear from you! You didn't ring, you didn't text! Then I heard about that Invasion! Are you okay!? What happened?"

"S-sorry," she replied, anxiously. "Stuff happened, and I didn't want to bother you." Rather, Sophie didn't want to talk about her problems, admit that the Tamer Whitney had specifically picked out and seemed to like was failing to do his duties, while she herself couldn't even seduce a hormonal teenager.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Whitney sighed in relief. "So, how's Joseph these days?"

"Ummm… that's what I was ringing about, actually. Do you… well… is Joseph an _alien_?" There. She said it. She said the stupidest sentence she'd ever formulated in her life. And now it would be time to spring the punchline, and laughs would start any second… except they weren't. Sophie couldn't hear any laughter, or confusion, or shock. Just silence.

"Huh, I didn't think he'd mention it. Not this soon." Whitney said, sheepishly. "Damn. I didn't see this one coming. I guess you're getting closer together if he's willing to trust you with this, huh?"

" _Whitney knew exactly what I meant when I asked. Whitney didn't deny it. Oh god, my Tamer is ACTUALLY an alien."_

"... you still there, sis?"

Sophie didn't know what to even say anymore, so she just hung up. Then she turned to her Tamer and shrieked "You're an _alien!?_ "

He rolled his eyes, and then gave her a Look. "Fucking hell Sophie, _that's what I've been trying to tell you_."

* * *

It was funny how things to tend to cycle round, repeating themselves again and again. Sophie had first met Joseph inside a coffee store and had first gotten to know him over that semi-awkward first drink. And now, once again, she was sat down with her Tamer for a casual drink and chat over recent revelations (Albeit a quiet one in a largely empty shop- they wanted a casual setting, but not too many potential opportunities to be overheard), only just wondering exactly how much she really knew about him.

Joseph White is an alien. Five simple words which when put together were far more revealing when put together, specially when it made so much make sense.

"So… an alien. How does that work?" Sophie broached the question, seeking to cancel the mild silence that hovered between them. Joseph had been quiet for the entirety of their walk here, and only said a few words when they ordered. Perhaps he was leaving her to her thoughts now that she knew, or maybe he just didn't know where to go now that his burden had been relieved.

"Well, it's fairly similar to _not_ being an alien, really." he said dryly. "I like to think of myself as being more an interdimensional tourist stranded in a foreign country so permanently that he's had no choice but to pick up citizenship, as opposed to being a green headed spaceman from the moon."

"That _was_ a serious question, you know." the Furret remarked, though there was really no venom in her voice. She didn't begrudge him his little vices. Some cope with stress by drinking alcohol or smoking, and others with copious swearing; Joseph's coping mechanism just so happened to be sarcasm and terrible references that only he seemed to get- no doubt a private joke it was physically impossible for another person to understand now.

He shrugged a little. "I know, but I don't know what else to say. I was born on another world where things were very different. Then one day I went to sleep and woke up in hospital to a nurse telling me I didn't exist, and a Gym Leader claiming that I POOFED into existence right in front of her."

"Just… poof?"

"Poof." Joseph sprawled his fingers, giving them a little enigmatic wiggle. "There one day, here now."

"That seems a little…" Odd. Anticlimactic. Too easy. Suspicious.

"Yup."

And once again, the quiet slipped into their conversation, and Sophie didn't know how. After all, there were so many questions she wanted to ask. What his old life was like, whether he had any family, how different things are between the worlds, and more besides.

Something held her back. Sophie almost certainly knew that she might get some answers she wouldn't like if she pressed. "Joseph, I won't bother you too much about your old world. Not if you don't want me to." At least, not at the present moment. She had years to pester him about that. "Is you being an alien… is that going to change anything?"

That was the one thing that worried her. She was comfortable with the present state of things- travelling with Joseph. There were the various… problems (To under exaggerate), but now that they were solved, she was happy (Even if there was that big breasted bitch to suffer through). Joseph revealing this secret had changed the dynamic between them, even if it was accidental. After all, he'd been hiding it from her for all the time they'd known each other, even though she couldn't blame him for doing so since they'd barely known each other a month by this point in time, and not even that.

So, did this change things between them?

"No." Joseph shook his head. "I _refuse_ to let my past change things in the here and now. I made a vow, to prioritise you and her. To put my duties first. The only thing this changes is the understanding behind my actions, and perhaps explaining away a lot of the more suspicious things about me."

Sophie was glad. While it disheartened her to know that he only referred to their relationship as a duty, she could respect that. Successful relationships between Tamer and Pokegirl had started from less, and they had decades to grow closer (If they were to live that long, of course). And as horrible as it sounded, Joseph didn't seem like he could handle a proper relationship at the moment- not after his rape at Keiko's hands.

(And gods did it sound terrible considering that fact, even just mentally. To consider his rape so casually. To basically have little choice but to brush aside the matter as to most people it was a ridiculous concern, and was more his fault anyway).

Speaking of which, this brought to Sophie's mind one particular thing she wanted to clarify. "So, your strange opinions concerning sex and Pokegirls come from you being born in another world, right?"

Here, he gave an odd look- somewhere between gratitude and pity, and a little bit of forlorn longing. He was remembering his old home- that was clear to see- comparing the two, and finding his present world most lacking. "Things were very different back home." he admitted, still deep in thought. "We had no Pokegirls. Not even anything resembling them." a small pause, as if he was going to elaborate, but decided against it. "Just unthinking animals and sentient humans. It wasn't really man against the wildlife, and humans definitely flourished more due to the lack of Ferals. Admittedly we fought a lot amongst ourselves, and still do, but I think we've come far."

"How far?" she pressed, leaning in intently. She thought back to all those fantasy stories she'd read in her lifetime, as well as the various sci-fi books that captured her imagination. Just hearing of this other world was unreal and baffling- a land without _Pokegirls?_ Just what marvels did they have?

"Well, our global population has hit 7 billion." He dropped the ridiculous number like it was nothing, barely an afterthought, despite just how ridiculous it was in truth. "Most countries have a high standard of living and access to the necessary things to live. None of this walking between cities bullshit- its safe for us to migrate from city to city, country to country. Transport was fast too: aeroplanes, trains, the whole works- easily affordable. Hell, we had an internet... _damn_ do I miss it."

"And what else? What else?" Sophie knew her tail was wagging like a pendulum but didn't care. It had been a long time since she'd been so excited about anything, and what other attitude could she have to hearing about a truly functioning alien world, so different and yet so similar to her own?

Here, Joseph laughed at her earnestness, and brought a hand up to reach out to something only he could see. "Well, humans _have_ managed to leave the confines of our planet and enter space. I think that's definitely a start. Its tentative at the minute- dipping our toes into the cosmic waters of the universe. But despite all the shit we do, I'm pretty proud of humanity for accomplishing that much."

"Wow." was all Sophie could say. As far as she knew, she hadn't even thought it was possible to truly leave the planets surface. She objectively knew that many Pokegirls claimed to be extraterrestrial in some manner and that there had even been a lot of research that backed up their claims, so space travel was theoretically _possible,_ but she had never imagined it actually happening. "I would love to visit your world someday."

Joseph snorted bitterly, and the fluffy eared girl immediately regretted her words. After all, he had no idea how'd he arrived to her own world, so how could she possibly expect him to believe that he'd ever return to his home world? Talk about rubbing salt in the wound, even if she _had_ been ridiculously excited. "Yeah, I'd love to go back too. I'm not cut out for this world."

"I wouldn't say that." Sophie rejected his words. After all, considering how different their worlds seemed to be, she was amazed that he'd integrated himself so well in such a short time period. She'd known there was something wrong (Horribly so when he refused to bed her), but she'd never guessed anything like _that_.

" _Impotent? Gay? Speciest? Maybe. But alien?"_ No- alien was not a judgement any sensible person would jump to.

"I respectfully disagree." Joseph's own rejection was prompt, and his eyes became far more severe. "I couldn't adapt. I still can't. Through my own ignorance and stubbornness, I almost made you lose your mind. _I almost committed an unforgivable crime on two people_."

A statement made earlier by him came to the forefront of her mind: 'we had no Pokegirls. Not even anything resembling them'.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no." Was it possible? No, _of course it was possible_. It had already happened, after all. It wasn't possibility; it was fact. "You didn't _know_."

He had no Pokegirls in his world. _He had no Pokegirls in his world_.

That was the sticker, here. Just as alien as some of the things he mentioned about his home (space travel, safe migration, _7 billion people on one planet_ ), surely things she took for granted as normal would seem strange to him, while the things she considered common knowledge would likely be new and confusing to him.

And once again, the pieces clicked into place in her mind. Before one month ago, he'd never met a Pokegirl before. Didn't even have anything similar to compare them to. "Joseph… you were never told the consequences of failing to have sex with us, with _Pokegirls_ , were you?"

The boy in questioned winced, and she immediately understood that she'd hit the nail on the head. "As horrible as it sounds… I legitimately didn't know. I just thought it was societal! Nobody outright _said it_. I had no clue that you _literally_ needed it!"

In the face of such a truth, Sophie could only laugh. She couldn't stop herself- she was laughing so hard that she could barely breath, and was almost certain that her pounding first had almost cracked the reinforced table. "This is… hehehe… so fucking ridiculous."

"Stop laughing already!" Joseph snapped. "I'm not joking!"

"I- I know! And yet… hehahaha! I just can't _stop_."

After all, now that she understood, it just sounded ridiculous. This was all like one massive tragedy of olde, with a single piece of miscommunication between two people from radically different backgrounds spiralling rapidly out of control as it led to more and more misconceptions. Both sides desperately felt in the right and assumed the worst of the other side, and yet because neither knew the other heard a very different conversation than themselves, both parties continued to misinterpret the others words… leading them all closer and closer to a terrible end.

" _And it had been oh so close."_ Sophie could have reverted to a Feral permanently. Keiko could have died in the Invasion. Joseph could have abandoned his duties as a Tamer, unable to deal with his burdens. Any of of these outcomes could have been devastating.

" _All this due to the smallest of things… how could I find this anything_ but _hilarious when all it would have taken was one of us to reach out to the other and have the courage to properly express our feelings and fears?"_

Eventually though, Sophie was finally able to stifle her giggles, bringing herself back under control. She'd later regret her embarrassing breakdown, but for now, she was relieved. All three of them had somehow lived through that potentially fatal mess, and the worst seemed to have passed.

"We should really try… you know… talking." Sophie began, tentatively, burying her face into her sweater so she didn't have to look Joseph in the eye.

"Hmm?"

"Next time… I don't _want_ an next time." She admitted. "That's asking for a lot, but I don't want things to get anywhere near this bad. Ever again. So, we need to talk. We _literally_ come from different worlds, and I need to understand that things might be different where you came from, and that I shouldn't take things for granted. And I'll be patient. If you have questions, now that I know, I'll answer them."

Joseph gave a wide and honest smile- the kind that the Gym Leader's sister hadn't seen for a good long while. This was the smile he'd had when they first met, back when he'd been more innocent, before he knew just how out of his depth he was. This was the Joseph she was happy to have met. "Thank you, Sophie. That's probably more than I deserve."

Whack.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the Tamer complained, rubbing at his arm where she'd lightly rapped him (Admittedly striking harder than she expected. Evolution really did seem to multiply her strength).

"No more self deprecation." She chided. "I understand now. Looking back at all our talks, from your perspective, I understand. You had the best of intentions, and tried to stay true to the values you understood to be right. I _respect_ that. There's nothing to forgive. There never has been."

While didn't look like he fully agreed with that, he accepted her words even so, and looked away with a little bashful look. "Thank you, Sophie. I was very lucky to have become your Tamer, I think."

"I wouldn't want anyone else." This the Furret absolutely believed. It had only been a month, and while this was nothing like how Whitney had told her it would be to have a Tamer, she was content nevertheless. Even if given the option to have a far less troublesome Tamer, Sophie would happily shoot the offer down.

Now, a teasing smirk slipped onto the males face. "I must admit, though. Next time I agree to do a favour for someone, I should _definitely_ ask for aaaaalll the details well in advance. As much as I… _enjoy_ being your Tamer, I might have had second thoughts if I knew how stressful this would be." Large wink.

She huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "You know you would have accepted, anyway."

"Probably." He agreed, and took a sip of his drink.

" _Wait a second."_ Sophie thought after taking a gulp of her own, as a few of his words coming to the forefront of her mind again. "Ask for the details?"

"Sue me, but I kinda jumped on the Tamer bandwaggon a little early on. As in 'one day in, still in hospital' levels of early." Joseph admitted, more than a trace of sheepishness in his tone. "When I showed up I didn't have a penny to my name and was a little terrified of the fact that I had no identity, so when Whitney came to me with an offer for economic support if I served as your Tamer I jumped at the chance, even though I basically knew fuck all about being a Tamer. Sorry about that one- in hindsight, I _really_ should have made sure I was more educated before making a decision."

Clink. Sophie put down her mug rather forcefully- so forcefully that the impact caused a large amount of the hot liquid to splash out of the confines of the cup. "Joseph, exactly _how_ did your conversation with my sister go?"

He looked a little confused, but relayed the meeting all the same. "She visited me in hospital, hit me with the whole 'you don't exist!' whammy, told me to be your Tamer, and then boom, I was."

"And how did she _explain_ being a Tamer."

He blinked in confusion, and a finger went to his chin in deep thought. "Huh. Now that I think about it, she didn't really explain the Tamer thing at all, did she? She was kinda like 'Pokegirls, Pokegirls everywhere!', then I was all like 'is that like Pokemon?', and she was like 'Sure! It has Poke in the title so is probably basically the same!', so I went 'huh, okay, sounds legit'."

… Sophie had the sudden feeling that her headache was only going to grow stronger today.

"Joseph, what's a Pokemon?"

"Really, _really_ long story." he brushed it aside, apparently way more interested in his own realisation. "Man, I feel really dumb now." he decided. "After I heard the basics, I just… _assumed_ … you know, and filled in the rest of the blanks… apparently very wrongly?"

"So, let me get this _straight_." Sophie said tensely. "The conversation that decided the course of both our destinies… the one that bound us together as partners… boiled down to something like _that_?"

Another wince. "It sounds way worse when you put it like that!"

"That's because it is!" She threw up her hands in annoyance. Spontaneously, she pushed her chair back and turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk!" Sophie snapped. "And a very important talk!"

Certainly, Sophie was annoyed. Some of this was directed as Joseph, but not nearly as much as there should be. Sure, it once again sounded like this whole mess of a misunderstanding had started from that very flawed conversation… but conversations require _two people to participate in it_.

And while Joseph entered into a vague partnership off the general words of another and his own assumptions and later failed to fill in the gaps in his own knowledge later on, her sister had just as much to answer for.

Because if _Whitney_ hadn't botched that conversation and properly explained Pokegirls and Tamers to him, maybe the events of the last two weeks may never have happened.

" _Suffice to say, I think it's time me and my sister have a proper_ conversation _about that."_ She cracked her knuckles, rather loudly. "A long overdue conversation, indeed."

* * *

 **Lorraine POV**

People are complicated. A basic statement as well as a massive understatement, but it was still a correct one. While Lorraine certainly wouldn't trade her current position to return to the feral wilds, she mused that she wasn't at all prepared for what life would be. She hadn't expected, _couldn't_ have anticipated, how things would be when she forced her way onto Ben.

And from him, he was never truly comfortable either. It was the little things, things he probably didn't even notice he did, like how he would tug at his shirt collar slightly to loosen it before meeting with anyone important.

Truthfully, Lorraine allowed, the reasons she had saved his life from the sea were nothing intrinsic to him in particular. He was simply lucky enough to be the first Tamer to cross her path during one of her rare moments of a translucent clarity in the otherwise opaque feral haze. Pragmatic, certainly. If there was a single word that could be applied to her, Ben and Katsumi, that would be it. They might have had to drag it out of Ben kicking and screaming in certain cases, but it was there, for better or worse. It was, functionally, the reason she knew Katsumi would be the better Alpha.

She might be stronger fighter of the two, but a successful leader isn't necessarily the strongest. Katsumi- or Yandersumi as Lorraine sometimes mentally referred to her when she was engaging in pointless faux-bureaucratic obstructionism- was a creature of goals. She knew what she wanted, and if Katsumi had to cajole her and Ben into it, she would through whatever means necessary. Lorraine had no such goals, no overarching plan for life. If she were Alpha, they probably would be drifting around aimlessly.

… Perhaps not _aimlessly_ , but Katsumi's planning skills certainly meshed better with the environment that they found themselves in and…

"Hey Lorraine, you still alive there?"

She startled back into reality, accidently dropping the sushi halfway to her mouth, eating on autopilot, as it were. In the seat next to her, Ben gave a tight smile, something that had dropped off since the battle for Ecruteak city.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Nothing in particular, but it's not safe to space out like that while eating. I know that from personal experience."

At that, Lorraine looked at him, head tilted slightly, "Oh?"

He nodded, placing his fork down and for a moment he left it at that, looking past her, almost through her, and she had the distinct feeling he was very far away at that moment, before he said, completely matter of fact, "Most can't hold their breath for more than thirty seconds, and the panicking when they start choking simply makes it faster. Within a minute oxygen flow into the lungs stops. Within another five, the heart doesn't have the oxygen to continue beating, stops, and has to be restarted externally. After ten, the chances of survival drop to near zero." he snorted, "I have the distinct feeling that I wouldn't be able to crack your ribs to manually pump your heart even if I wanted to Lorraine."

She shrugged, not terribly worried, as she said, "Probably not. Then again, if you couldn't get me into my ball during it, something is terribly wrong. After all," she winked suggestively, "we both know I can hold my breath for _far_ longer than a mere thirty seconds."

As he looked away, a rare red dusting on his cheeks, she knew she had succeeding in cheering him up at least a bit as she mirthfully watched him valiantly try to rally from the unexpected flank assault on his thoughts.

After a moment, he straightened out his tie and refilled their sake, leaning back against the bar as the purple and orange hues of sunset cast awash the horizon.

"You know, I've always been of two minds on sunsets."

Scooting her chair slightly closer to his, she looked over, noticing his left hand balled into a fist, golden band cast in shadow. It was slightly painful to know that she'd never even get a chance at it, but her reason argued that Katsumi was the type wouldn't have given up until it was hers anyway, so it was probably for the best.

"Why? Sunsets are quite pretty, no? But then, they are the end of the day. That seems like the kind of philosophical thing you'd like."

He took another sip of his sake before saying, "Yeah, pretty much. I guess I just like things to be symbolic, even when they aren't. Sunrises are better in my opinion. Somewhat ironic, I suppose. There was a place back home called the land of the rising sun, though I wasn't from there." He trailed off without really thinking, "Land of the free, home of the brave, neither of which apply to me."

It didn't seem to be a comment for her, or even one he intended to say, so she choose to just file it away for future reference. One thing stuck out though, "Aren't you Giovanni's nephew?"

The answer was paused, as if he wasn't sure of that basic fact, "...Uh-huh."

Lorraine stopped for a moment, taking the break in conversation to eat another morsel of her sushi. This place was really good, taking it upon herself to remember it for the inevitable reality of them returning for some reason or another.

"So," she started, "Any thoughts on the immediate future?"

Shrugging, Ben stated, "I'll finish up here first. They were sloppy, shouldn't take more than a few hours of analysis to figure out who's skimming off the top. Your help would be nice. Might ask Katsumi as well. After that, we head back to Olivine and I give the report to Uncle Gio."

Interesting. Bottling things up again? She sighed slightly. That was _so_ like him. Reaching over, Lorraine grasped his hand in hers, with mild maneuvering on his part. It wasn't what she had seen Katsumi do with him, a light interweaving of opposite side hands. It was a meeting of two right hands sliding over each other only stopped by intercepting thumbs, all five fingers wrapped over the top of the other's hand with a tight grip.

It wasn't the same, at all. And yet, she contemplated, it felt more appropriate.

"Ready Lorraine?"

Bill paid, they walked out onto the dark streets, slowly winding back towards the hotel.

Ben tilted his head slightly, as she noticed he often did when sudden thoughts came to him, "Katsumi is either going to rip my head or my clothes off when I let her out. I'm not sure which is worse."

Lorraine snorted, muffled slightly under her and, as she said, "Yeah, sounds like her."

Perhaps he understood her want for silence as they walked back, perhaps he simply ran out of topics and wasn't in the mood for banal small talk, but she had a serious question to ask, and the empty streets were a poor place.

"Ben," she stated as she took a seat on the bed across from him, "I have some questions for you, and I'd appreciate it if you don't divert or lie."

As he mumbled, "This is gonna be unpleasant, isn't it?" under his breath, she wondered if he often forgot that Pokegirls generally had better ears. Another interesting thing about her Tamer, she supposed.

After a moment, he sat down, not looking particularly worried, but to someone like her who was around him most of time, the slight twitch of his left hand gave him away.

She took a deep breath, before saying, "During the invasion, did you ever consider running away? Just making an escape and leaving everyone else?"

For all of Ben's reluctance to attack, Lorraine thought amused, he could pretty slippery when it came to getting out of tight spots. After all, she noted, the ocean was a massive place and the sheer improbability of anyone, much less her, being around to save him from a watery grave were infinitesimal. Or that Brasi had decided not to just shoot Ben himself while Ben dallied with his morals that tended to rear their head at the most obnoxious times. It was like the universe was conspiring to keep Ben alive at times, or so she felt. But that was impossible. Life doesn't work like that.

When Ben's initial reaction was to glance away and bite his lip for a several long seconds, she knew the answer before he could even open his mouth to give his own damnation, "...yes. Yes, it was...it was a thought. What brought this up?"

Rapping knuckles against her knee, she contemplated for a moment before finally saying, "I did too. Thinking about fleeing, that is. There were so many and I-"

Lorraine felt an arm wrap around her shoulders as Ben said, "Good to know you're not the only one?"

He sighed, running his free hand down over the still red scar in his abdomen where he was stabbed. She hadn't been able to get him to a hospital in time, and had had to stitch it up herself. It wouldn't be pretty, even years later. If she indulged her petty fantasies, Ben could take off his marriage ring with Katsumi whenever he was annoyed with her, but the scar from the wound that kick-started _her_ relationship with him would last forever and ever.

"I've had people try to kill me before. They've almost succeeded. But...I've never purposely stood in front of a stampede before. I didn't want to be there. I...I would have given many of the things I still have to not experience that. To not put you and Katsumi through the kind of injuries you recieved. To not stare death in the face and only pray that you two were able to say - not today."

Leaning back on the bed, Lorraine relaxed into the soft mattress. She couldn't quite imagine what it was like for him, standing up there right behind them, yet utterly reliant on their efforts.

An odd sound made her look up, as Ben actually grinding his teeth in frustration was a rare sight. He swung his right first into his left palm as he pushed out, "It was so hard, just watching you two. You two are quite amazing and I'm lucky to have you to, but it's so hard to do nothing. Being utterly powerless. No one wants that, I think. I didn't want to die that day. Or at all really, even if it inevitable. I don't want anyone to die, but I've seen enough to know that's not possible."

Slowly, Lorraine grabbed Ben's shoulders and dragged him down so he was laying next to her. Giving herself a moment, she finally said, "I haven't slept well these past days."

He turned to face her, head propped up over an elbow, "Anyway I can help?"

"I-I've kept thinking about it. It's not the dead that bother me. I hardly knew them. It's our enemy. I've mentioned that I was Feral before you came along, right?"

At his nod, she continued, "And it made me think. Was I like that once, raiding coastal cities for no reason? Did I murder Tamers? I can't remember, it's all a big haze and it's so _frustrating_ , but I almost don't want to know the answer because what if I did and how would I ever atone for that and why do things have to be like this?"

"Hey," Ben said, reaching out a hand to her shoulder, "Hey. You weren't...you. Anything you did as a non-sapient Feral shouldn't be held against you. Don't hold actions you're not even sure you did against yourself. We all have times in life where things are unclear. I sure as hell do. I said just because you can't save everyone, doesn't mean not to try, right?"

Lorraine nodded. It was an odd statement from an odd trainer. Ben was an enigma she'd get to the center of eventually. Slow and steady wins the race was something he said at one point that seemed fitting.

As they both tucked in for the night, he looked up at the ceiling, sighed and was suddenly a million miles away, so told his eyes, "I remember them all like it was yesterday. The teen heading home from sports practice run-over by a drunk, the old man who had a heart attack in the middle of a bank, the hiker accidentally shot by a hunter, the child who fell off a balcony. Those are the most prominent. The ones whose lives slipped through my hands. And every time I see their faces in my dreams, I get reminded that maybe if I was faster, better, I could have saved them. But I wasn't, and I can't change that fact. _That I failed_."

Neither slept particularly easy that night.


	19. Void I: Polaris

**Arc III: Void I: Polaris**

 _The Big Dipper went dark last week. It simply vanished into a field of increasing blackness. And navigators everywhere lost their way._

 **US- dayam, has it been a long time since our last update. A damned long time. Uhh… Real Life, am I right? (In all seriousness, despite us fully being in the midst of summer now, we just keep on getting distracted. Ooops?).**

 **DV- It's more my fault than his. Unlike him, I made the unwise decision to do summer courses, and I've also had family matters to deal with that have had me shipping myself between stateside and central Europe on an annoyingly regular basis. But enough of that. We're back! And can hopefully get back into a somewhat regular update schedule.**

 **US- still, with our little story time complete, we can get back on track. Namely, it is with great happiness, that we can begin Arc 3 of this little tale- Void! The emptiness of space. Not at all ominous, no-siree. We have made a resolution. This shall be a Happy Arc. Nothing bad is going to happen to Joseph this time. Don't be silly. And as for the title- Polaris is the north star, and a common direction marker for travellers.**

 **Disclaimer: Let's make this short and sweet. We own nothing- even though the implication that we own 'nothing' suggests that nothing is something since we are owning it, and therefore we cannot own nothing as it isn't actually anything as there has to be something to begin with in order to own it. Confused yet?**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

I awoke to the sound of an alarm, blaring from the bedside table. For a single silly moment I thought it was another Feral attack, that maybe I was about to slip once more into the violence and blood of the battlefield- before I realised how silly that would be, and immediately resolved to get the alarm tone on my Pokegear changed.

"It's too daaaamn early!" Keiko whined, a pillow over her head. I had to agree with her on that point, but there was little to be done about that. When you have somewhere to be, you have somewhere to be.

Ten more blares went off, before the closest to the alarm finally got the hint and untangled herself from the bedsheets to slam it off. "Thanks Sophie."

"If you were _that_ thankful, you'd do it next time." She said dryly. My only reply was to point to the second slice of bread in the Joseph-Sandwich of my bed, still clinging to my arm. In my view it was a rather moldy slice of metaphorical bread, but well, this metaphor was kinda going off the rails.

"Fair enough." And nothing more than that was said, as we all got up to try and get ready for the brand new day.

None of us talked about the way we'd settled into such a routine- mostly because we were all trying immensely hard to try and _make_ it routine. I was doing my damned best to try and not recoil or flinch at every interaction with Keiko, and was trying not to be bothered by sharing a bed with Keiko (In both senses of the word). Sophie meanwhile was doing her level best to try and _help_ me in adapting to everything, serving as mediator between me and Keiko and a silent reassurance otherwise. And Keiko? She was trying too, I think. She'd resorted to her actions out of desperation, and now I was willing, so she was far happier to let me have my little victories.

So for now? We were all scarred, we were all hurting, but most importantly we were all _healing_. Things were nowhere near normal between the three of us (And I feared never would be), but we were all _dealing_ either way.

"Who's smart idea was this again?" I asked as I slipped on my shirt.

"Whitney's." Sophie replied, matter-of-factly.

"Excellent." Because now I had a wonderful scapegoat to blame for the next two weeks of walking I was going to have the pleasure of enjoying.

"Look on the bright side, hun!" Keiko said brightly. "We'll be back on the road again, and once the convoy is over, we'll be at Olivine. Haven't you ever wanted to visit their golden beaches?"

"I used to just read whenever I went to the beach." I admitted aloud, before realising that Sophie had said the exact same thing.

Still, as much as I didn't want to go, I couldn't duck out now. As funny as it sounded, we'd already made travelling arrangements long before the invasion through Whitney, and now that it was over it was time for the journey to continue. We hadn't resolved any of our base problems, after all. We'd first set off to try and get a few more badges for monetary reasons, and we were still devoid of any results. All we'd gotten so far were a bunch of scars for our troubles (Scars I certainly wouldn't forget when I saw them on my torso and neck every time I looked in the mirror and every time I saw the canvas of Sophie's body).

"Come on Olivine." I whispered to myself, trying to motivate myself. "Gym badge here I come."

* * *

So there we were, on our way to the convoy, a rucksack on my back and and my Pokegirls at my side, when all of a sudden I was suddenly accosted by a secretary with a terribly strong grip.

"Come along now." She said briskly, tugging on my collar.

"Wh-what?" I stumbled in confusion, already windmilling as she _pulled_ , and suddenly I was being led off at a full right angle to where i was meant to be going.

"Hey!" Keiko snarled, palms alight. "Hands of my man."

"Neither of us have time for this, girl." she said curtly, still pulling on me. "I must apologise, but the Gym Leader wishes to see you, and upon hearing of your plans to leave on the 9:45 convoy to Olivine, I was instructed to bring you to him with all due haste."

"Morty?" Sophie asked in confusion. "What does he want with us?"

"Well, maybe if you stop _resisting_ and follow me you'll find out."

"Maybe I'd stop resisting if you stopped Haruhi-ing my collar!" I the resistor protested. The dark haired secretary rolled her eyes but released me. She spun on her feet and gestured for me to follow- much to my surprise she was purely human.

"Fine." I said, curious about what I was being called about, especially at such short notice. If this was some kind of trap, she was only human, so Keiko and Sophie could bail us out. Probably.

"This way then, if you please."

* * *

Morty's office was surprisingly normal for someone so apparently entwined with the supernatural. A sturdy desk, an old steel lamp, bookcases stacked high with files and journals of all sorts. The only thing remarkably occultic in the room was a single, solitary dreamcatcher laid to rest on the windowsill.

"Thank you for bringing them Martha." Morty said, dismissing his secretary who bowed politely before leaving us alone. And by alone, I meant alone. Keiko and Sophie had been asked to wait in the Gym's reception area.

I was anxious to hear what this was about, but refrained from speaking aloud. Now that I was in front of him, my mouth was rather dry, and I could only recall the past two times I'd seen this man- the first when he was preparing us for the invasion, and the second when he bailed us out in the battle.

He was a scary, scary man, and I was alone in an office with him.

"Sit down already." He said briskly, as if he could sense my hesitation. I obeyed. "I won't waste either of our times. I was intending to get around to this later, but I hadn't anticipated that you would be leaving so quickly."

"Prior arrangements." I was able to say. "Umm… what exactly do you want me for… umm… sir?"

"It's either Leader or Morty." He insisted, and so I naturally insisted upon Leader. "As for why you are here…" he shoved an envelope towards me. I took the unspoken cue and quickly slid the envelope towards me. It was unsealed, luckily, and I was able to remove its contents fairly easily.

"A… hunting pass?" I asked in confusion, utterly confused by the contents.

"Its customary to reward acts of heroism in battle." he explained offhandedly, and I realised he was referring to the battle we'd fought upon the wall. "And you _did_ perform an act of heroism, let us be clear. Nobody expected that Scizor to have wandered off from the Southern front, and nobody was in any position to step up. Yet you somehow _did_. A rookie Tamer with two Pokegirls and a Badge under his belt took down _that._ The other instigator has already been given his reward, but I couldn't exactly allow you to leave without presenting you with this."

"And so this is my reward." It didn't look like much. Honestly, the 10,000 Poke Dollars worth of literally _blood money_ in the form of a check beneath the pass seemed more of a reward. However, the equivalent of 1000 pounds seemed a steep price to pay to risk my life.

He shrugged. "Some places offer medals, but I find then to be largely meaningless and unhelpful, and I doubt you'd want one. As if a chunk of metal is sufficient to give to families of the deceased. So, a cash reward and a hunting pass seemed to be a safer bet for an upcoming Tamer like yourself."

"And what does this… pass… do?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice as level as I could, while _very clearly asking what it did_. Already at the top of my head I could make bad guesses about what this could be, but I didn't want to make assumptions. Not after what happened the last time I did that.

"Nothing _too_ bad." There was something knowing in his gaze, perhaps a little bit condescending or gallow. Those bags under his eyes, the gleam in his eyes… he gave me goosebumps, and not the good kind. "It's a permit, I suppose you could say, to allow you to visit a single prohibited area of your choice and capture a single Pokegirl of your choice."

I pressed for more details. "There are certain areas in Johto, and beyond its borders, which are considered off limits to Tamers. This could be due to practical reasons such as it being a hazard to travellers because of the terrain or the aggressive Pokegirls, or because the area is protected by the League for various other reasons. Consequently, these locations tend to have the rarest Pokegirls that most Tamers cannot catch normally. The Whirl Islands, the Ruins of Alph, the Dragons Den, Mount Silver... even our very own Burned Tower are available destinations to explore."

Despite myself, I couldn't help but feel a little excited. All those named locations (Except for the Tower) housed some rather interesting Pokemon… Pokegirls… and my inner player couldn't help but salviate at the idea of visiting them, especially since now they were apparently prohibited to visit, making their spoils even _more_ valuable…

Except now these spoils were Feral Pokegirls just _waiting_ to be brainwashed to join some dumb teenagers harem. " _Speaking of which, reminder to self: ask Sophie how Pokeballs and capturing Ferals works anyway. Just so I don't freak out at the likely horrifying realities."_

"Ummm… thanks then." I said, pocketing the envelope, with its contents safely tucked away within.

"I _do_ hope you get some usage out of that." he said with a smug look- he definitely knew something, even if I had no clue what it was or how he learned it.

"I… I hate to be rude Leader, but is there anything else."

"No." He shook his head, and dismissed me with a wave of his hand, now twirling a pen between his fingers. "There is no rest for the wicked, and you are hardly my only appointment for the day."

My nod was quick, and I almost ran out the room.

"And Joseph…" Morty called out, causing me to look back. "You have no reason to worry about potential prosecution due to your foolish actions towards the end of the battle, or _prior_ to the battle at that too."

… it seemed that Whitney had bailed me out, this time anyway.

Then, seeing as I had no reply, the door slowly creaked shut and locked itself. All without any sign of anybody physically moving it, with Morty sat at his desk already hard at work with paperwork, and with nobody else in the room when I'd left only seconds earlier.

"Fucking ghosts…" I muttered to myself, hurrying down the wooden corridor, eager to leave this cold building and colder Gym Leader behind.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"We head out again today, don't we?"

Giving only a small nod to Katsumi, I continue scanning the paperwork, occasionally making notes.

As she sits down beside me, she looks over, saying, "You're still working on that? How much do you expect to get done in a few hours?" She gave a dramatic sigh, leaning back on side, "You need to stop procrastinating so much Ben."

"I have a plan," I state, doing my best to not get miffed at her mother-henning, "In fact, I don't plan to do anything."

It was a basic plan, sure, but basic plans to do better in operation. Let them think I'm onto them, declare them clear after a token investigation so they lower their guard, then get someone better suited to dispose of them.

And best of all, I didn't have to go running into danger like a complete fucking idiot. I've had enough close calls for some time, if not the rest of my life, thank you. This isn't a story, and if it was, I'm not the main character. I'm not a plucky young adult full of naivety and optimism who gets by on sheer guts, after all.

"Can't wait to sleep on my own bed again. These hotels are nice, but nothing like home."

"True," Lorraine adds, walking out of the bathroom in just a towel, "Though we'll probably spend most of the day dusting, unless you two remembered to hire a housekeeper."

Oh, lovely. More work.

Katsumi, ever the drama queen, falls dramatically into the pillows, "Dusting? But then I'll get all dirty and then whatever will people think, but I guess it's fine because it's only you two and I can just jump in the shower and I'm totally dragging you in there with me Ben and-"

"Don't get your hopes up," I say while at the same time, Lorraine says, "This is melodramatic even for you, Katsumi…"

Looking at Lorraine and shrugging, I say, "I suppose this is how she gets when I force her to rest in her Pokeball for a couple days."

At Lorraine's questioning look, a tad defensively I add, "What? This is the first time it's been necessary, I didn't know she'd been taking drama lessons inside her bloody Pokeball. Anyway, let's get packing. I'm technically supposed to doing things for my end, but I've delegated it. Don't want to be late either way."

Olivine City, here we come.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

I hardly had much experience, but to me this was both the largest and most cobbled together convoy that I'd ever seen. Of course, this was only the second I'd seen, but the point was still _technically_ correct (The BEST type of correct, might I add). 13 or so vehicles, all of various sizes and owned by different people and carrying a plethora of goods. From what I'd seen, these normally would have been a couple different convoys, but considering how there were delays due to the invasion and how there is safety in numbers, and it makes sense why so many might clump together in such a scenario.

"Look on the bright side. There are so many Tamers here I doubt we'll get into any serious trouble." I remarked to Sophie, who shrugged. The last time I'd seen this many Tamers together, it had been lined up along the wall. I took a moment to quickly count heads- more for my own curiosity than anything, as there was time to kill before the trucks would be ready to go.

" _Hmmm… about 50 Tamers. That's a lot of people all looking to head to Olivine… though to put it in perspective, that's about the number of number of seats on a double decker bus."_

"Oh look, some extra trucks." Keiko pointed out, rather bluntly. Coming down the road were several more trucks- four or so. The logos on the side read 'Titan Holding Corp' and displayed a cracked globe clenched by a giant fist, while the men and Pokegirls escorting them were a lot more professionally and uniformly dressed than the normal mish-mag rag-tag collections of Tamers that usually use the Convoy system. I watched the trucks pull up and join the others, and saw how there had already been a few Titan vehicles here before the new batch arrived.

That made seven Titan trucks. Just under half of our numbers were now part of these Titan fellows.

"They must be a pretty important company." I mentioned.

Keiko smiled that fake smile of hers, and gleefully elaborated. "Titan is the other big-shot in Olivine aside from Jasmine, I've heard. She may be the Gym Leader, but Titan is the real financial powerhouse. I think Ecruteak Logging is a subsidiary of theirs, actually. "

I nodded my head, noting what she said but not exactly caring. So yes, they were big shots- I'd let the little financial details slide unless they really mattered to me. "Well, I suppose it will be nice to have their guards with us, even if they make me a little nervous."

The men who were accompanying Titan were armed- not just in Pokegirl but actual arms too. They were the first people I'd seen to be properly equipped with firearms in this world, so it was natural that I'd be nervous. I really couldn't help it. There was just something about men with guns that bothered me. That, their logo and general demeanour… I sure didn't intend to talk to them too much this trip, unless I had to.

"Oh, it's him." Sophie was the one to point it out this time, and I followed her finger to the target she was implying.

"Oh fuck, it _is_ that cunt." There he was, that suited gentleman back from the Invasion who pulled my head out my arse afterwards. I hadn't noticed him amongst all the people with boom-sticks, but he stood in the midst of them, and from the looks of it… were they _deferring to him_. "Just my luck that I punched an apparent bigwig of this big shot company in the face that one time."

"Wow, you really did that?" Keiko made out as if she were trying to mask a snigger. "I sure would have liked to see that happen."

"Yup. It hurt like a bitch." Punching isn't like how it is in the movies- if you don't do it right, then it hurts a bunch. The punch had been well worth it in the end, and I still think that he deserved it for what he said about Sophie… but in the end he wasn't really a bad person.

He'd tracked me down while I emo-ed out, given me back my Pokeballs, forced some sense out of me, and given me some surprisingly decent advice. A cunt, but… maybe a not half bad one?

Either way, I hoped he wouldn't approach me. He'd seen me at my worst, and I'd like to have as few reminders of that as possible. " _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice me… and oh shit he met my eyes, he met my eyes!"_

He waved, yelling, "See you got your act together, dipshit!"

I winced at his words, as everyone turned around to stare at me. I struggled to find a retort, and found my throat largely choked. "Yeah-but no- but well… urrr… and I see you finally changed out of those funeral clothes!" Yeah, real nice come back, Joseph. Compare his normal business attire to funeral gear… _directly after the mass deaths of plenty of Tamers during the Invasion and the subsequent funerals_. Yup, _that's_ bound to go well.

"Okay, that came out a little wrong." I muttered a little sheepishly while Sophie clenched her own nose, apparently having already gotten another headache due to my various antics. And everyone was _still_ staring at me. So yeah, I turned my back to Hargen… Hayden… whatever his name was, and proceeded to do the very mature and adult thing known as ignoring him until he goes away.

"Talk about 'manning up', huh?" Keiko muttered quietly, a bright smile on her face that really didn't hide how annoyed she was by the negative attention.

"Eh, I'll man up tomorrow. As a wise person once said, tomorrow's problems are a problem for tomorrow me." And tomorrow, we'd likely have a very awkward convoy journey, and the same the day after that, and the day after that…

* * *

 **Ben POV**

While leading isn't exactly my strongest suit, especially after the disaster that happened _last_ time, I was more than willing to spend the time getting organised upfront so it wouldn't become a problem later.

"Trucks one through five are loaded and standing by, still waiting on...hmm," I turn to the radio in our command truck, flipping it to the appropriate channel, "Gold leader, why are we still waiting on trucks six to ten? And where's Blue leader and his cadre anyway?"

I waited anxiously for a response for a moment before a crackle came through, "Gold leader here, a few of the trucks were hit by shrapnel during the battle and we had to replace the tires earlier this morning. We're just about done and will be heading over shortly. As for Blue leader, I think he's getting things together. His support isn't quite as high."

Oh, right. The Blue leader of the trip had been killed during the invasion. His former second had stepped up. Being late like this wasn't exactly making a good example of himself however.

I give a long sigh. I'm supposed to be an accountant. How do I get roped into these things?

Taking a break from checking things while I wait for the rest of my group to arrive, I scan the remaining group. Various self-employed merchants mainly, peddling in specialty goods. We're the only actual corporation here. Most of the Tamers look like, well, most Tamers, I guess. Nothing special about them, just a mishmash group of teens and young adults.

Unless we run into another trap, which is...entirely possible, we should be okay between us all. Wait...is that?

Oh! It is! It's him!

Giving a smirk and a wave, I call out, "See you got your act together, dipshit!"

For a moment, he stumbled in confusion. Then his features fell to dread- he very much didn't want to talk to me. Finally, he got his voice together, and spoke back. Yeah-but no- but well… urrr…" he paused, taking a moment to try and actually compose something understandable, apparently successful. "And I see you finally changed out of those funeral clothes!"

Sehr lustig, not. Then again, I did kinda put him in the spotlight there, so expecting any sort of eloquence was probably too much to ask for. Not that I'd do much better in his situation. But at the end of the day, I'm _not_ in his position. And he very much lacks any sort of tact.

"Okay, that came out a little wrong." he followed on. The Pokegirl at his side said a few words, and then he… did he just _turn his back on me_? Is he _ignoring me_? Whatever, I guess. I've done my part dealing with him, for now at least.

Turning back to my clipboard, I note the arrival of the rest of my trucks. Alright, just waiting on my escort cars then.

"Yo, Hagen. Are you ready to go?"

Giving a small frown, I look at the man. One of the merchants, he's been the most anxious to get going ever since we arrived early this morning. Such a pain. Can't stand people with no patience.

"Almost," I say as nonchalantly as possible, "Have you guys checked out with the conscript Tamers?"

"They're not conscripts, Hagen. Honestly, show a little empathy for them. We can't all be born into rich families. Clearly time hasn't made you any more skilled at command, given the rumors of your last trip."

No. You do _not_ get to throw that disaster, hardly my fault, in my face like that. My eyes narrow slowly, "What was that, you two-bit sideshow?"

"You heard me, you're only in this position because your uncle bought you in."

Okay, that's it. Now, how am I going to arrange a way to deal with this annoyance the whole damn journey…

The heavy sound of motors distracts us from the immient fight, as we both look over to see the dozen remaining cars of Blue squad roll up in formation.

"Well, it's about time you got here! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have to deal with slobbering idiots like this?" I half-yell at the newly appointed Blue leader while pointing at the obnoxious merchant.

Shoving the man off from where he was towering over me, I sneer at him, saying, "I'm ready now. So go back to that ramshackle vehicle you call your truck and let's get moving."

Stepping back into the command truck, I collapse into my chair. Geez. Not often I lose my temper, but guys like him just piss me the fuck off. Maybe if I just don't deal with him for the rest of the time, I can avoid episodes like this again?

Ugh, how did this go to hell so fast?

Picking up the radio, I set it to the proper channel, saying, "Gold leader, Blue leader, you both know what to do. Call me if something important comes up or when we're stopping for the night."

"Roger."

"As you say."

Flipping it off, I lean back, push my newly bought cap over my eyes and doze off as the convoy begins to move.

* * *

It was about an hour into our journey when I awoke. Not that we had gotten far. Such was life when not everyone was travelling by vehicle. But that also meant _nothing_ happened. And such was the pattern that continued for the whole day. When night finally fell, we literally circled the vehicles to create a center area for sleeping, with the body of the vans providing us some cover. It would allow at least a modicum of advance warning in case of a sudden attack, anyway.

Around us, people were setting up tents and fires. It was nothing I hadn't seen, but it was for discombobulated than last time, which I suppose makes sense. In the center the largest fire was already roaring, with several men tending the flames and cooking atop it. And there, to the side of the flames was my present target of thought. Joseph White, as I had learned his name to be (From the Tamer database that technically only the League and gym leaders were supposed to have access to, but Giovanni lets me use it under his name), was sitting apart from the other Tamers (Thought not too far), with a potato in one hand and a peeler in the other.

I've been looking for a good opportunity to corner White, and this seems like a good time. From when we'd spoken before there had always seemed to be _something_ strange about him, something that didn't belong, something vaguely familiar. And now there was nowhere to run. White's a survivor too, he'll rather deal with me than testing his chances alone in the wilderness.

Walking over to him, I state, "Potatoes? Rather sparse isn't it?"

"You say potatoes, and I say _potatoes_. And a wise Tamer once told me convoy unity is important. Ergo, community service. Thus, this." he gestured to the bowl of potatoes that he was slowly but steadily making his way through. "So, what brings a big shot like you my neck of the woods? Here to see if I've 'got my act together' yet?"

I roll my eyes, "It's quite obvious you have. But no, that's in fact _not_ why I'm here. If you're interested, I have some steak you can add to your near irrevocably bland meal. Consider it a small part of repayment for help with the Scizor. I have it over by my truck if you're interested."

His eyes perked up inquisitively, darting over to where I pointed. The trap had been set, and the prey sure looks tempted. "I _do_ miss me my meats…" he looked down to his sodden hands then back to me, before shrugging. "If you're offering an olive branch, then sure, I suppose I'd be willing to take that meat off your hands. Because I am oh so generous like that. Plus, I _do_ owe you too you know… more than you know."

And the bait has been taken, now to reel it in. Fighting to keep the smirk off my face so I don't give the game up, I simply state, "Right this way."

He shook his head. "I said that I'd be happy to talk and stuff, but I'm also not willing to give up my duties here. Recently, I've decided to take my responsibilities rather seriously. I said I'd do it, and I'd have to be a bit of an asshole to leave the job half finished. Can you give me… ten minutes." Blink. "Scratch that. My Dexterity stat is shit. Give me fifteen."

Before I can even think about it, the response is out of my mouth, "Your Dexterity is fine, it's obvious that Wisdom was your dump stat." Cue look of surprise from White, before he fails to suppress a little snigger at my words.

"Well, you aren't wrong. Fucking Charisma builds…" He rolls his own eyes, but it was more playful than legitimately annoyed. Suffice to say, the tension between us was broken.

I shake my head, "Whatever. Never mind me. You know where I am. I'll save a spot." The hunter must be willing to be patient- the bait can remain exactly where it is. The prey can show up when it damn well pleases…

Fourteen minutes later, he arrives, and the trap is sprung. He's clearly come straight here from finishing his work, and still had his second hand apron on, but he arrived nevertheless. "Fifteen minutes, I said. Now, let me meet the meat!"

Giving a small snort, I toss him a small package of meat. Given that I haven't seen any normal animals, I prefer to not think about where the beef is from and whether I might be eating what was once a sentient being, "Here. It's not much, but it's something."

White smiles and tears open the bag without pause. "Luck must be your dump stat then. Bad loot, you know?"

Thinking on that for a moment, I pause before saying, "I think I have the devil's luck. Sometimes things go according to plan, and sometimes you end up being beaten in a rock'n'roll contest by two random hitchhikers. But it could be worse. Heading to Olivine to challenge Jasmine?"

"A man must eat, and so must his Pokegirls." He took another mouthful of my little gift, already half finished. He was a fast eater, I'd give him that. "My funds are low, so I need to get Gym Badges and pronto. Keiko's pretty tough and has a Type Advantage, so I'm hoping that she can net me a win there. I'm not sure where I'll go after that's done… I certainly don't think I can go Cianwood since a good Fighting type will lay Sophie out faster than a rather fast metaphor."

So he was just like any other Tamer, on his customary journey across the region looking for Badges, glory and funds? But that just seems so… generic. But then, he seemed like the kinda guy who would like that kind of thing. He certainly seemed more connected to his Furret than the Vulpix, so it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he just wanted enough funds to live an average life, in an average house, with a nice housewife and two kids. Hell, that's even an admirable dream, in it's own way. Can't say I've never wished for the same. A calm life wouldn't be so bad.

Though that might just be the fact that I'm literally living a mobster film talking.

This just begets one question- exactly _what_ was it about him that intrigues me so much anyway, considering just how normal he seems to be?

"You okay? You look to be deep in thought." White asks, bringing my attention back to him. Oh look, the meat is all gone too.

"Yeah, just considering the situation. Actually do you mind if I ask a somewhat personal question? Something's been bugging me for a bit about you."

"Go for it. It's not like it can be anything more awkward than the _last_ proper conversation he had." The Tamer off handedly remarking, making reference to the massive argument we'd had following the Invasion.

Taking a moment to consider my wording, I finally ask, "Out of curiosity, how did your harem situation come about? You clearly favor your Furret, so why did you pick up the Vulpix when it's clear she's so much stronger? I'm just curious. It's an...interesting situation, and I'm wondering how such a thing comes about."

He winced a little at my words, and scratched the of his head awkwardly. "That's a long story, and I'd hardly call it a _harem_. Sophie was my first Pokegirl. I suppose you could say that we… got together… because I was friends with Sophie's sister. Yeah, that sounds about right. FYI, that's Whitney."

"Whitney?" As in the Normal type Gym Leader with that horrible Miltank?

"Yup. _That_ Whitney. She was in need of someone to look after her darling sister, and I was in need of a job, and she knew me enough to trust me with the job. We go way back. Yup. Waaaay back." … why do I think that he's a little too insistent upon that fact? "I hadn't exactly studied for the job, and I wish I had, but the opportunity was there and I took it. Luck."

I couldn't help it, I broke into a small bout of laughter, "Y-you are so lucky. Er, sorta. But really, your luck seems to be of the same pendulum type as mine. Nice to find a kindred soul that's a plaything of higher powers."

White snorted a little at my words, looking away nervously, . "I like to think of luck as something akin to the Wheel of Fortune. Sometimes the wheel is high and you get free jobs from Gym Leader, then sometimes Fate kicks you in the dick and you get Invasions and Keikos. And lets just say that I'm pretty sure we aren't as kindred as you'd think." There it was again, a sort of deep look, as if he knew something I didn't. "So, on a completely separate and definitely not avoided topic, how did _you_ get that cushy Titan job of yours, huh?"

Giving a long sigh, because admitting that the obnoxious merchant was more on the mark than I'd like to admit is hard, I state, "This might sound terrible, but my uncle is the owner and CEO. I didn't exactly...earn the position, at least at the start. Such is life, I suppose."

He shrugs. "I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I complained about you getting the job via family connections concerning my own backstory. The similarities are almost funny… almost." White took a deep breath, and prodded the fire with the poker, causing the fires to spurt, sending out a pleasant flash of heat. "I wanted to… apologise. For punching you, okay? As much as I hate to admit it, you seem like a pretty decent bloke away from the battlefield and the Pokegirls. So, sorry for punching you. In my defence, your face is very punchable."

"I guess. Don't worry about it too much. No permanent damage was done. You're not the first to take a swing at me, and you probably won't be the last. Besides, you really care for those girls of yours. Or, at least one of them. If getting punched in the face is the price for seeing a dude not fuck up his life irreversibly, it's all good. I don't think that's in the bro code, but it probably should be. Ah, excuse me, I can sometimes go off on tangents."

Again, a shrug. "Don't worry about it. So, we cool?"

I give a thumbs up before reaching into my small side bag and pulling out my new fancy business cards that I got published recently and handing one to him, "I've recently been doing some freelance stuff on the side, so there's my number if you ever need financial aid. I'll give you the 'person who's saved my life discount.'"

He takes the business card, looks at it briefly with a pensive look, then slips it into his pocket. "If this is how one says 'let's be friends' in the upper class, then I consider myself lucky to be a lowly Tamer such as myself. But sure. I'm kinda lacking for any form of male bonds, and I could do a lot worse, so friends we can be."

I… I didn't know whether to feel touched by his offer, or amused. Either way, he must have been desperate if he was saying such to _me_ of all people. "I wouldn't say we're...friends. Acquaintances, certainly, and we could become friends later. But yes, it would be good to actually know some more guys outside of my coworkers. So, now. Since I've been doing most of the questioning, this is starting to feel more like an interrogation than a meeting. Anything you want me to clear up? Since you must be from a backwater...no offense, but really….it's probably best if you have any further things to get them out of the way now. I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone."

"Well, I don't know, to be honest." he admitted sheepishly. "But admitting that is the first step. Let's just say that I may just ask you a few things in the future, perhaps." Then, he leant further towards the fire- reaching out to warm his hands. "So. Touching moment. Check. What do we do now?"

Rubbing my hands near the flames, I shrug, "No clue. If we're going by movie logic, now would be the time for us to split up to our respective areas for the night, but there's no reason for that. You got your tent set up already?"

He nodded. "My last tent had an unfortunate accident with an industrial shredder, but my replacement is all set up." he stood up, and brushed himself off. "Thanks for the food, and the talk. It's been… well, not fun, but interesting. Night."

I nod, "Indeed. Have a nice night."

As he walks away, I crawl into my own tent and take out a small notebook. Turning to the page entitled 'Joseph White' I add the notation, "Defensive when questioned about past, bears further investigation" before flipping it shut and attempting to get some sleep.


	20. Void II: Taurus

**Arc III: Void II: Taurus**

 _The news is reporting that there's an increase of suicides among scientists. There are protests going on right now in front of the NASA building in Washington, Jet Propulsion Laboratories, the Kennedy Space Center, and, strangely enough, the Large Hadron Collider. Perhaps they think it has something to do with the stars going out. Who knows. Who cares. At least it's not a Bad Moon Rising, that would ruin the song for all of us._

 **DV - Welcome back everyone! Have you missed us? Well, tonight we bring you...more of the same, the continuing shenanigans of Joseph and Ben. What will happen to our haphazard 'heroes' of chance and misfortune this time?**

 **US- Allow me to fulfill my role as 'All-Purpose Exposition Speaker' and take a moment of your time to briefly illuminate our title- Taurus. One of the 12 Zodiac- generally tying into determination and perseverance. Because sometimes when life punches you down, you have to get back up again and keep taking the hits.**

 **DV- Indeed. Even when you fall flat on your face, you're still moving forward, aren't you? On another note, I find it endlessly amusing that the more this continues, the Pokemon parts become more and more in-name-only as we give you an expanded world, much of our own creation.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't 'own' Pokemon. We prefer to think of it as 'borrowing' Pokemon. 'Lending', maybe? 'Leasing'? Okay. Let's be real. We're illegally streaming it for our own nefarious purposes. But at least it isn't for profit?**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

We were almost at the end of our journey, and yet I couldn't help but feel that there was something terribly, horribly wrong. After all, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and basically nothing had gone terribly, horribly wrong lately for me.

And considering how my life has been one massive conga line of trauma since arriving in the world of Pokegirls, could I be blamed for my abject pessimism?

"I tell you, it's not paranoia if the world really is out to get you." I said offhandedly to my newest 'friend'. It was a nice surprise to find out that behind all the bluster that Ben was actually a halfway decent bloke, and it certainly gave me someone to talk to (When he could be bothered to descend from his cushy seat in his ivory tower/truck).

" _I_ have reason to be paranoid," he began … an odd declaration to make. "I'm not sure why you would. And while I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, this trip has been surprisingly smooth."

"Exactly!" I hissed, only partially exaggerating my words and actions. "Ever heard the saying 'it's quiet. Too quiet', and then immediately after its said, ninja's drop down from the ceiling or something? I'm the self aware guy telling people to _not_ say it, because here and now, _nothing is going wrong_."

Giving that eyebrow raise eerily reminiscent of Spock, he only offered, "Maybe you shouldn't have mentioned it at all then." Well fuck, he had me there. "We're almost there now. Almost to the zone of control. Dealing with something now would be...troublesome."

" _I_ for one am keeping on my guard, because I just _know_ that this can't end this quietly." I said, quite bluntly, my eyes still watching every other direction for trouble.

Long story short- it _did_ end exactly that quickly. Before I knew it, we were at the outskirts of Olivine, and then through its gates and into the city proper. Almost wish I _had_ been set upon by a rabid Feral or two- at least then I'd feel justified in my paranoia, and Ben wouldn't be quite so smug as he led his retinue away.

* * *

Olivine was a lovely city- I'd give it that. Not quite as large or busy as Goldenrod, but it had its own coastal charm I could appreciate. The feel of the place… it felt both more open and repressive at the same time? There had definitely been a large industrial build up here, and there were massive businesses everywhere (With Ben's Titan Holding Corps holding many a building).

Funnily enough, I liked it. The crowd density was more familiar to me than the bustle of Johto's largest city, but wasn't as antiquated or sparsely packed as Ecruteak had been either.

"Enjoying the view?" Keiko asked with a beaming smile, and a spin. She wore a simple sundress today, and was my designated 'follower' for the day. Normally Sophie accompanied me out of her ball, but she and Keiko just couldn't seem to stand each other lately (For damn good reasons), while it was also quite unhealthy for Pokegirls to spend excessive amounts of times in their balls.

Ergo, why I was even letting her accompany me as I explored the city today instead.

"I like the sea." I said instead, speaking little about anything. "Or at the very least, I like watching it."

She shrugged, clearly seeing my disinterest, and since there wasn't really anybody else around she couldn't seem to muster the effort to keep her mask perpetually on- it kept slipping, allowing her far more bitter (if honest) emotions to come to the front.

I prefered this though, as it was far more genuine than the honeyed words, and let me better gauge her true thoughts.

"So, what do you think of Olivine?" I asked with a serious look- implying that I wanted a serious answer from my Alpha.

"A fine city. Prices look like they aren't too inflated either. The hotels seem cheap enough too. How long are we stopping here, honey buns?"

"Not your 'honey buns'." I replied, firstly. "Secondly, we'll stay long enough to do some training and then snatch that second badge. Probably two to three weeks." I'd already picked up a leaflet from the Olivine Gym, so I definitely knew how to apply for the battle and go about preparing this time. As for training: I was considering joining a 'battle club' where Tamers get together to mutually train against each other in the ring, and from the looks of it Olivine had one that was a bit on the large side.

Now may be the chance to not just train my Pokegirls to become stronger (Rather, allowing them to train themselves), but also a chance for me study and learn from other Tamers and become a better one myself.

"Come on." I said, getting back to my feet and brushing off my jeans. The rock I'd been sat upon was lightly damp, and I knew I had a stain there, but I'd gotten used to worse on the roads. For now, I was satisfied in my initial look at Olivine. Next stop- the place I would call 'home' for the next few weeks. A hotel room on the east side of the city that Sophie had told me had been 'booked out by an anonymous third party source.'. Whitney was definitely trying to butter me up for some reason- I wish I knew what.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

Relaxing as we made our way down the main boulevard to where shipping was handled, I relax into my seat. It was nice to be back on friendly territory, the closest thing to a 'home turf' I had in this new world. I had yet to be attacked here, which certainly lended itself well towards my good will.

As we passed a traffic light, I leaned down, lightly tapping my driver on the shoulder, "Hey, mind letting me out here?"

He only gave a shrug before pulling up to the curb. After making sure I had all of my things, I get off, thanking him and telling him to kick any complaints to either myself or Giovanni. Taking a moment so enjoy the sea air, not as stifled as the air around Ecruteak, I reach to my belt and release Katsumi.

"Hey, feeling better?"

She nods before wrapping her arm around mine, "Yeah, I am. You didn't have to do that."

As we began taking the scenic route back to our place, I shrug, "I do what I think is right at the time. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Nevertheless, it happened. But I'm glad you're feeling better. You were running yourself ragged. That's not healthy, you know?"

Her eyes shine with a half-maniacal light, "But what if something happened to you due to my inattention? Lorraine isn't capable of caring for you like I can."

I can only sigh before spinning her around, with great effort involved, placing both my hands on her shoulders, saying, "Katsumi, what do you think would hurt me more, a little bit of pain that's already gone or seeing you work yourself into an early grave?"

As she rushed to answer, I place a single finger over her lips, "Don't rush to answer. Think on it while we walk."

From there, any conversation ground to a halt, hopefully as she thought on the issue, as we walk home arm in arm, her head occasionally resting on my shoulder.

When we finally arrive, I mentally prepared myself for however much dust had been built over time as I unlocked the door. Only to find...nothing. Well, not nothing. But it wasn't nearly as bad as I feared it might have been.

"Mmm, we'll have to do some vacuuming I see," Katsumi says, eyes darting around.

"True enough. Let's clean up a bit first, make a note to not let this happen again, and then unpack. I'm not really in the mood to do much of anything, to be perfectly honest."

* * *

In the end, I got called in anyway. I was vaguely hoping Giovanni was busy and hadn't yet noticed that I was back in the area. After all, the...carpool of sorts with the standard convoy hadn't been part of the initial plan.

But alas, it was not to be. Not even a few hours later, I had gotten the call and so found myself in my small office, attempting to put a dent in the paperwork that had piled up in my absence.

It has a bad tendency to do it. Luckily, I'm not the only competent person around, and as none of it was time-sensitive, that was all handled by others. Most of the rest was put in a 'for when Hagen gets back' pile. Yes, they decided to actually call it that.

Bastards.

Removing my Pokegear from its charger, I find the appropriate number in my contacts list before waiting patiently for the call to connect. Rocket's information broker. No one knew who exactly in the organization he was, except perhaps Giovanni and/or John, but he knows just about everything. And what he didn't know, he could find, for the right price.

"Hagen? Long time since I've seen your number."

I give a small snort, "A few weeks isn't a long time. Your sense of time is just wrong."

"Maybe. Maybe not. How did the thing with Brasi go?"

It wasn't exactly a classified secret, but it still irked me slightly that it wasn't, "It went fine. Your information was helpful, if even too easy. What, did he not even contact you?"

"He did. But Giovanni makes your schedule hard to get and information on you is already scarce, even nonexistent before Giovanni brought you back from the hospital looking like he was adopting another stray."

Wait, _another stray_? What was that supposed to mean? Raising an eyebrow, I state, "Tell me more."

The response was as cold as it was sudden, "Above your paygrade Hagen. Don't go digging, you'll regret it."

"Fine, fine, I get it," I shrug, not interested in a fight right now, just means I'll have to be extra careful and patient, "But while this all very interesting, none of it is while I actually called you."

"Of course not. So, what information, within reason, can I procure for you today?"

"I...I need to contract the Compagnia di Ventura."

He was silent for a long moment. I only knew the line was still active because I could hear his breathing at the other end.

"Compagnia di Ventura, huh," he began, pausing for another moment before continuing, "I assume you know what that'll cost you?"

Of course I knew. Getting the services of Johto's premier assassin group, for lack of a better term, would be extremely expensive. Especially since they charged extra on Rocket members, a result of their origin as a long defunct branch of Rocket.

It will probably set me back in funds for several months. But money is replaceable, life and limb are not. If I can avoid sticking mine, Katsumi's and Lorraine's necks out like I did in Ecruteak in the near future, I'll throw a small fortune away.

"If I have to ask, I can't afford them. I'm well aware. I'll pay you double as well for the trouble. I'll pay you half now and the other half after I have confirmed contact."

"Very well. I'll arrange a meeting. When I have more details, I'll call you."

As soon as I heard the click of the ended call, I rest my head on the desk and give a deep sigh. Well, it was better than nothing at all.

An abrupt knock brought me from my lazing about,"Come in."

The door moves ajar, and the first thing I see are a pair of fluffy ears sticking up through a mess of hair before the the door is pushed open entirely with a small bang.

"Oi! Ben!"

Giving a small glare, I only say, "Don't be so loud. Some of us are trying to work here."

"Sheesh, you've gotten so boring since we last hung out."

"Gabriel, you might be my cousin, but I've only known you a few months. By the way, how have you been Amy?"

She gives a small shrug, content to let her more boisterous sibling do most of the talking, "I've been alright. Yourself?"

I think of everything that's happened lately while idly chewing on the tip of my pen before giving a non-committal, "Been worse, been better."

"Excellent!"

Before I even had a chance to protest, Gabriel was manhandling me out of my chair and was half-dragging me down the hallway as he went on about how we were going out to bond at some bar he liked. My near squawks of protest were seemingly ignored as he plowed forward, Amy hovering behind us until we reached his car.

* * *

"You know, I do not approve of this." I said with forced seriousness, while sipping at my drink.

From my right, Gabriel raises an eyebrow, "How do you not approve? You ordered the damn thing yourself."

"Laugh it up all you want chump, but I am a refined gentleman…"

Gabriel releases a snort of derision, but I continue on, "...And this barely passes as a half decent martini. But all things considered, since we can't properly shake the vermouth bottle as the Italians do, this will have to suffice."

He sets his...whatever horrible alcoholic concoction it was...down, as he turns around fully towards me, "What's so special about this Italy place you keep shit-talking anyway, that shaking the vermouth bottle at it would help any? I've never heard of that place, so their methods can't be _that_ good. And I tell you that this sounds more Atlo Marean anyway."

Taking another sip before facing him, I simply shrug, "Fuck if I know. Atlo Marean my ass." I had no clue where that was, but you can't mistake the methods of Italy. Gabriel's geography is shit, either way. "But that's the recommended way to do it. The Italians are only good for their food and drink, but why just shaking it their direction would help, I have no idea."

"Whatever. Just have your drink and quit your whining about your damn 'Italians'. I'm paying anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't have to manhandle me you know. Could of just asked."

Shoving my shoulder lightly, he gives me an incredulous eye, "And you would have accepted? Don't make me laugh. This is the first time I've ever seen you have more than a single drink in one sitting."

Shaking my head ruefully, I state, "Okay, fair point. Yeah, actually, you're right on point there. Better question, how are we getting home?"

"Uhh…" he struggles for a moment before seemingly remembering and subtly pointing outside across the street.

Through the lit storefronts I could make out what looked like two figures traipsing through a woman's clothing store. They seemed to be the only customers, which was both surprising and not at this hour, but I was still mildly concerned.

When the two figures pass the window of the store shortly after, my wariness turns up a notch. They look awfully familiar.

"This is why I normally moderate my drinking," I say more to myself then Gabriel.

In response, he gives me a quick clap on the back, clearly more inebriated than I am...or at least worse at dealing with it, as he says, "It'll be _fine_ , what's the worst that could happen."

If I was in a world that so allowed it, my glare would have allowed the ninth level of hell to swallow him whole as I turn to him, "Great. Thanks. When something goes horribly wrong tonight, I'm blaming you, just letting you know in advance."

I swear Gabriel, if I have to through another Feral attack due to your drunk-ass mouth, I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it takes.

"But enough on that. How was your trip to Sinnoh?"

Sinnoh? Oh yeah...after the excitement in Ecruteak, my mini-adventure in Sinnoh feels like it was ages ago, even though it's been mere weeks.

I give a long sigh before drinking the rest of my current martini. Maybe they'll get the next one right?

"Sinnoh is an interesting place. I'm not sure what you want me to say about it."

"Really?"

Leaning back on the stool slightly, I offer, "Well, yeah. It's not that different honestly. Sure, there a few things that are different, but most things are the same. It's not like I went to a different planet or something like that. Wouldn't mind going back though. Hmmm, maybe I should invest in a vacation home?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder, Gabriel looks at me with all the concentration of someone way too drunk to have any good ideas, "So dad has ruined you too…"

"Hmm?"

"Damn it Ben, you're not supposed to be thinking about business and work while on a night out."

Pressing my lips together tightly, I consider that point. It _has_ been some time before I did anything major that wasn't as least tangentially related to work. No rest for the wicked I suppose…

"Ben? You still with me?"

Huh? Did something happen?

Placing his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his hand, he says, "You were spacing out again Ben."

I tilt my head slightly left, "Oh. Again?"

"That's all you have to say for yourself?"

I just shrug, "It happens? What do you want from me?"

"For you to actually pay attention when I'm talking to you."

I look out the window, mildly embarrassed, as I notice the two people he pointed out earlier have since departed and are nowhere to be found. Okay, no reason to get worked up about that. Probably nothing. Absolutely nothing to be concerned about. After all, we've slid under Murphy's radar all night, despite Gabriel literally pinging our location.

A soft voice speaks up, "So there you two are."

Amy slides in next to Gabriel, as a slender hand places itself on my shoulder. I'm pretty sure I know this hand…

I get confirmation when it slides down my back a moment later, inserting itself between my arm and torso and interlocking my arm with hers.

I turn in a controlled manner, "Evening Katsumi."

She hums for a moment as she runs the fingers of her free hand down my entangled arm before leaning over, her normal contralto dangerously honeyed, "Ben…"

Rolling my eyes, I lean back and turn towards Gabriel, "Guess that's our cue huh? Probably a good place to stop anyway."

He gives a small laugh, "Spoilsport. But yeah. Last thing we want is for one of us to pass out."

Katsumi turns a baleful glare on me which I return with a flat look, "I haven't drunk as much as this dingus has."

Her lock on my arm just tightens as Gabriel gets up and passes the bartender some cash. I should probably help contribute, but really, who am I to turn up my nose at free things?

Standing up myself, an act great facilitated by Katsumi standing at the same time, since I couldn't move her if she didn't want to, our group of four makes our way out.

With Amy driving, Gabriel and I are relegated to the back seat 'just in case,' whatever that means. Not that whatever contingency that was for seems to be needed.

As we get out, Gabriel turns to me, "Enjoy yourself?"

Just giving a smirk as Katsumi and I begin to walk away, I only offer, "Don't get your hopes up too much, dear cousin."

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"Heeeeeey there Joe!" came Whitney's _delightful_ voice from over the Pokegear. I'd long since stopped trying to get her to say 'Joseph' every single time, and was just glad she'd stopped pushing for 'JoJo'.

"Hey Whitney. How's life?" I replied, slipping into polite conversation like a smooth glove- we British folk are excellent at small talk, and not much else.

"Same old. Same old. Would be a lot nicer if a little ol' Tamer rung up a _teensy bit_ more frequently, but y'know, we can't have it all." She remarked, off handedly.

"Yeah, we really haven't been in communication lately, have we?" First we had the rape mess with Keiko that threw me and Sophie off our kilter so much we just didn't want to talk to her, then the invasion went down and we were too busy dealing with the aftermath, and _then_ Sophie had a vaguely ominous conversation with her sister that I still wasn't privy to and Whitney just flat out stopped talking to me. I know she still chatted occasionally to Sophie, but this was the first time I'd heard her voice in a god awful long time.

"Mhhmmm. This was really _my_ fault, of course." She said, matter of factly. "Look Joseph, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm terrible at actually admitting when I'm in the wrong, and I've just not been wanting to have this conversation."

"Go on…" I said, my voice all but insisting she elaborated.

"Your gonna make me say it? Fair enough. Sophie… Sophie told me about what happened between the two of you and Keiko." A pause and intake of breath that I was certain was the two of us both wincing for our own reasons. "Yeah. my little sis really tore into me about causing _that_ mess. From what I hear, it was terrible for the two of you, and I'm sorry for not preparing you better for the job."

"Yeah, a _little_ bit of an understatement." Because _some_ training and preparation would have been better than _none_.

"Like, I knew objectively you were an alien and that everything was different for you, but in reality? As soon as you were with Sophie and seemed to get along, and when Sophie said she was having no problems… I just kinda washed my hands of the situation." Here, I heard a surprisingly bitter and dry laugh from the usually bubbly Gym Leader. "It's a joke. I should have done more, but I couldn't be bothered to because I _assumed_ the two of you would be fine and was just happy to have one less thing on my plate to worry about while I was dealing with all those Leader responsibilities."

"... we both know how this turned out." I reminded her.

Another sigh and curse from the other end. "So, long story short… I'm sorry. I really am. As the one responsible for getting you acclimatised to this world, it was my fault for not taking my own duties to you and Sophie seriously enough. I should have done more, and I'll make it up to you."

"Don't even think about it." Was my response. "You being sorry is enough, and we _are_ nominally friends. It's all water under the bridge," dirty and horribly polluted water, yes, but lamenting it wouldn't change anything. "And from my perspective, you've already done plenty by getting my butt out of trouble with Morty and pre booking the first week of our stay here."

Whitney scoffed. "Words are wind, and actions have meaning. An apology is only valid if you'll back it up. A minor pardon and a small booking fee is hardly the least I can do after what's happened. You just _try_ telling me you're fine after what happened, and that you don't have scars that will stay with you for many a years."

I couldn't bring myself to reply- to agree with her words. My free hand was at my throat and tracing the smooth lines down from it and across my torso.

"Sophie is my _sister_ , and you are her Tamer. That practically makes you family. And don't ever tell me what I can and can't gift to my family. And I told Sophie I'd make it up to you."

I rolled my eyes- I somehow knew that we just be able to _tell_ that I was sassing her. "Fine. Apology accepted. I'll let you continue to buy my compliance with external 'donations' and 'gifts'."

"Excellent!" She giggled excitedly. "And so with that, is this a good point to tell you that I already have another gift for you? And that it is presently waiting for you at the Pokemon Center?"

Call me Han Solo, because I suddenly have got a baaad feeling about this. "Whitney, just what the hell have you done?"

"Gah! Don't hit me with that steely tone! It's Super Effective against me!" She cried.

"Answer the question." I pressed hard- not buckling in the slightest.

"Okay! So, I know this _sounds_ bad… but I may… or may not have… 'Acquired' a Pokegirl for you."

I knew that things had been going too well for me lately. I _knew_ it. "Whitney, you bitch! Did you just say you _bought me_ a Pokegirl?"

"I knew that you'd dislike it, but hear me out!" She protested.

"No." I replied, rather bluntly. If I didn't need to express just how _displeased_ I was with my backer, then I would very much be throwing this Pokegear through a window out of pure stress. "So your idea of an apology gift for failing to teach me to handle a Pokegirl and landing me in the interpersonal equivalent of a minefield is to _throw another bomb at the problem!?_ "

"... it sounds REALLY bad when you put it that way." I heard the distinct whooshing sound of a bobbing head. "Yu-p." Long p sound. "Reeaaal bad."

"You better have a damned good reason for this." I said in a very quiet and very dangerous voice. "I'm barely holding on as I am with two Pokegirls. I'm sharing mealtimes and a bedroom with the _cunt_ that raped and blackmailed me, and if it wasn't for Sophie, I'd have had a heart attack by now. And you want to give me ANOTHER problem?"

"Joseph, I understand that you are distressed, but either let me finish or ring me back when you are in a proper mood to talk." Whitney's childish, bubbly voice was gone- replaced by the far more infrequent Serious!Whitney. Whitney wasn't an idiot. She knew the position I was in- the emotional hole I was stuck in. As much as I hated to admit it, if she was giving me a Pokegirl, she had to at least _believe_ that she was doing the best thing for Sophie and consequently me.

I gulped, and said no more. Hearing no reply on my end, Whitney let out a sigh of relief and began to speak once more. "Thank you. Joseph, I arranged this because you _will_ need more Pokegirls in the future. Let's not mince our words. It could be a month or a year but you _will_ get another Pokegirl. You are on the Gym Circuit and unfortunately Keiko can't carry you through this. Hell, she may _just_ be able to take down Jasmine alone due to the type advantage, but how about after that? Sophie is unfortunately not the strongest species of Pokegirl, and if you want to be able to comfortably live off Tamer funds, then three to four badges are a _minimum_. Not only that, but some Gyms have a prerequisite that challengers MUST have at least three Pokegirls under their belt."

Her words sunk in for a moment and I despaired. I'd played enough Pokemon to appreciate that what she was saying was true- you don't go into a Gym expecting to win with a single strong Pokemon and a _Furret_. You need type versatility. And even the anime backed up her words- with clear 3 VS 3 matches everywhere. And I only had 2 Pokegirl. So there was _technically_ a practical reason for her gift being another Pokegirl.

"What else do you have?" I asked, because I doubted that was the sole reason she'd decided to do this.

"I sincerely think that you will be good for this Pokegirl, and she for _you_." Whitney said in an unusually soft voice. "Because she may be one of the few Pokegirls out there that can empathise with you."

And wasn't _that_ a telling statement.

"So for now, I'll tell you a story. Her name is Amora. She was a Feral Pokegirl that was captured when she was far too young, and her Tamer wasn't the most _attentive_ of individuals. She was quickly traded and or sold along due to her 'common' nature, and has since passed through the hands of a succession of terrible Tamers."

"Define 'terrible'."

"As in her most frequent Tamer was so bad that even _the League_ was willing to step in." Wince.

"Yeah, that sounds bad." I replied, not knowing what else to say to that. I knew that the League was rather hands off, and that people here could get away with treating their Pokegirls a lot worse than they could ever have been treated back on Earth.

But that was just the reality of this terrible world.

"It _was_ bad." Whitney said. "I myself wasn't the one to discover it happening, but the perpetrator that was caught was such a high up in the League that the case was bumped to the very top over the last two months or so. A proper scandal."

I regretted to ask, but I felt I needed to know. "Whitney, what happened to her?"

"She was raped." Was her own blunt answer to my blunt question. "Treated like an animal, less than human or Pokegirl, her 'owner' hosted regular get togethers with the worst kind of people and even put her through the underground battle circuit for awhile, and she was… well, you can imagine what might have happened to her."

I could imagine. I really could. "Fucking hell. Rape is almost unknown here." I knew that for a fact- mine and Sophie's first misunderstanding had been about the misunderstandings concerning consent and sex and the lack of a proper 'rape culture', and after we made up I specifically made sure to ask her about the issue of rape further. Rape was a _ridiculously_ rare crime to be reported in Johto, and it was even rarer for it to involve a Pokegirl. More car accidents happen in a season than successful rape prosecutions across a year, and cars were a rare luxury.

"Aye. So I can say that without question that this girl, Amora, has had a terrible time with Tamers in the past."

I certainly didn't like the image painted of her here. A fragile, shattered Pokegirl- with Feral roots and a series of progressively worse Tamers mistreating her. This sounded exactly like the kind of traumatic past that you would only ever hear about back home.

And Whitney wanted _me_ to be this damaged girls Tamer. "Fucking hell Whitney. I'm no social worker, and I can barely cope with my own trauma, let alone another person's."

"I know." She said, simply. "I just want you to give her a chance, is all. Because when I was looking over her situation, I thought of you, and I realised that you were probably one of the kindest Tamers I knew- that you of all people would be one of the few able to deal with her in a more… _sensitive_ manner." In other words, my past life in a very different culture left me in a position to be more easily able to empathise and deal with her than one of the local Tamers here who treated Pokegirls very differently and wouldn't know what the hell to do with a skittish, abused Pokegirl.

"Maybe I _could_ help her." I admitted. I remembered my old life and how'd I'd had to serve as a pseudo carer once or twice for my mum when she was in one of her most depressed states, and how I'd even been forced to be the sole point of support for my alcoholic stepmum for some time after most of her side of the family wiped their hands of her. "But should I have to? This is the League's job and I… I don't think I can do this. I'm not qualified."

She needed capital H help, and this seemed to be the job of a lifetime. I didn't think it was fair for me to have to be responsible for putting together just one more example of this shitty world, and she didn't deserve to have to deal with the personal drama that surrounded my own 'harem'.

"I know you aren't, and I'm sorry for asking. And if you sincerely don't want to deal with this, then I can send her elsewhere. Your burden is heavy enough." The Gym Leader said. "But just… think about it. Consider it. If you accept her then you could genuinely help her. And in return, you'd have a companion who knows the darker sides of Taming just as much as you do- who would understand and probably appreciation your own perspective and ordeals. That's even without taking into account how you _do_ need another Pokegirl and she is someone that will fit the bill, adds much needed type diversity to your group, and is particularly unlikely to imbalance relations in your harem too much. Believe me- after Keiko, I did my research. She should fit in nicely."

"Fine. I'll consider it." And fuck me, I was. I really was. It was almost heartwrenching hearing what had happened to this girl, all but knowing that what I'd heard was the tip of the iceberg and that I likely couldn't imagine how badly she'd been treated… but suffice to say, she was someone who was in an even worse position than me, and it was humbling.

She sounded damaged- irreparably so. The kind of person who was like an abused cat- cowed but liable to lash out. And yet, a big part of me wanted to help her. Maybe it was out of solidarity for her being one of the few other people I knew of out here that had also suffered rape- maybe I wanted my own little 'rape victims anonymous' meeting going on. I didn't know. One way or another though, my heart went out to her, and I didn't feel like I could just wash my hands of her and not feel a bruise upon my conscience.

"Excellent." Whitney said, with a little bit of satisfaction in her tone. "I know how hard it is to ask you this, but I genuinely believe that this could be good for you. Her Pokeball is waiting for you at the Pokemon Center, and if you namedrop me then that should get you in there… if you want to meet her. After that, it's your choice if you take her or not, and if you don't, then she'll be sent off elsewhere and you need never think about it ever again."

"Right." I replied, and hung up, having said what I wanted to. I glared down at my Pokegear, and resisted the urge to throw it at a wall or out a window. I threw a pillow instead.

" _What the hell is Whitney thinking trying to dump a broken girl like that on me? And what the hell am I thinking, agreeing to see her?"_ Because I knew myself, and if I went to meet her then I _would_ get emotionally attached, and I _would_ take her in, fully knowing that I was in no condition to deal with her. Joseph + Sophie + Keiko = Relationship Disaster, and I doubted adding in this Amora to the equation would improve anything.

"Damn me. Damn me to hell." Because despite it all, I was still going to go meet her.

This was just who I was. I wasn't willing to harden my heart- not quite yet.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

The next morning came far too quickly for my liking, harsh sunlight streaming in and the familiar weight of Katsumi half on top of me. How that had never broken any of my ribs, I have no idea, but I'm not complaining.

"Mmm, morning already?"

Shifting her hair off me, I begin the tedious process of what basically amounts to me sliding under her to escape unless I want to be trapped for a solid half the morning.

Giving her a quick kiss right before sliding off the bed, I say, "Yeah, unfortunately, so. Time to get up and face the day. And since I actually have important things to take care of today, we can't spend the time lounging around."

Sitting up, she began to stretch herself out, "That's unfortunate."

"Eh," I comment, casually getting dressed for a day of business, "Just a part of life. We're heading out to the rigs today. I want to check a few things there."

"The rigs? Ah, you're bringing Lorraine then."

Giving a shrug, I state, "Katsumi, you and large bodies of water don't agree. You know this, I know this."

She gives a nod before heading into our bathroom. Today is going to be a long day, I just know it.

My thoughts are confirmed when not even an hour later, my Pokegear goes off. Giving a sigh of annoyance, I swipe it off my nightstand, "Hagen here, who's calling?"

"Ben, _so..._ glad to hear from you."

The passive-aggressive sarcasm was thick enough to take a chainsaw to it. But yeah, I might have messed up here.

Giving a grimace, I do my best to sound unaffected, "Oh hey Uncle Gio. Yeah, sorry about that. I was actually meaning to come see you yesterday, but things got rather busy and I figured I might as well just come today and - "

"Ben, shut up. As much as I love my son, going drinking with Gabriel is not in fact an excuse to not report how things went to me."

"What do you want from me?" I ask, "A lot happened. I was compiling a full report for you, and then things happen. What's the worst that could happen in twelve hours anyway?"

Giovanni gives an incredulous pause before no doubt shaking his head, "You of all people should be aware of how fluid things are in life."

Ain't that the truth? Nothing like being plane shifted to be reminded that nothing in life is certain.

Giving a shrug, I say, "So, can I go finish up now, or is there something else I should be aware of?"

As I'm about to hang up he stops me for a moment, "Ben, I think you've gotten a bit too comfortable. Remember who raised you from the grave, remember by whose graces you have money. Remember that no one outside Rocket will mourn you, that there will be no one continually pushing the Jenny's to keep your case open past initial findings should you have an unfortunate... accident."

The line cuts out and I place the Pokegear down with shaking hands. It's one thing to be threatened by people who feel some competition with you, it's quite another to be reminded that you exist at the discretion of another.

Katsumi comes out of shower in her bathrobe, taking a look at me, "Are you alright dear? You're looking rather pale…"

"Yeah," I start, taking several deep breaths, "Yeah, everything is fine. Nothing for you to worry about. Just forgot something important and was reminded."

She gives me an odd look before shrugging and starting to change, "I don't like that you're lying to me again, as it's clearly something important. But I suppose you'll tell me when you're ready."

No. I'll never tell you the reasons for this, or at least not before I'm dying.

Walking over, I give her a quick hug, "Thanks Katsumi, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. You'll tell me eventually, and then you'll feel silly for hiding it."

She pauses for a moment in front of the full body mirror she got yesterday, examining herself from various angles before frowning, "Does this dress make me look fat?"

Ah, the ultimate trick question. There's only one correct answer, and if you say it too quickly or slowly it's also wrong. I raise an eyebrow, giving her a slightly disbelieving look, "No."

This time there's no need to lie. She really does look beautiful. On the other hand…

"Katsumi, you're spending most of today in your pokeball, why did you feel the need to dress up?"

She places her hands on her hips, leaning forward slightly, "You'll be spending most of the day with Lorraine, so I just wanted to remind you what was waiting for you."

Giving a long sigh, I only say, "You know, somehow I'm not surprised."

* * *

As I step off of the small boat that served as the connection between shore and the central oil rig, the first thing to strike me is the awful smell of gasoline, but off somehow. Besides me, Lorraine stiffens slightly.

Leaning over, I whisper, "Lorraine."

"What's up?"

Waving my arm around slightly, I ask, "Do you recognize the smell? Smells like gasoline, but...not."

She simply states, stiff as a board, "Yep. Gasoline is refined. This is still unrefined. That's what crude oil smells like."

Learn something new everyday, I guess.

"Mr. Hagen!" An approaching voice calls. An older man, hair slightly graying. Likely the manager.

"That would be me," I state, as I reach out and shake his hand as he stops in front of me.

He looks around, notices a few of his workers gawking, and quickly yells, "You're not getting paid to stand around! Keep those machines running!"

As his grunts scramble around, I give a short smirk. I like this guy already.

"Sorry about that. Good to meet you. Saul Venzon, I'm in charge 'round these parts."

I shrug, as if well used to such things, "Likewise. Ben Hagen, recently promoted Titan Holding Western Director."

He nods sagely, "I see, I see. Last I heard, you were Olivine's manager. Congratulations on your promotion. Western Director puts our branches in Olivine, Ecruteak and Cianwood under your purview, doesn't it?"

"It does. Currently, I'm looking through candidates for Olivine's manager. I simply don't have time to deal with the day to day matters of Olivine along with the other two, even if they have their own managers."

He wraps his arm around my shoulder in far too familiar a fashion, stage-whispering conspiratorially, "Do keep me in mind, would ya?"

Gritting my teeth and smiling, I hum for a moment, before lightly shrugging him off of me, "I'll consider it. You're certainly more qualified than most of the morons who applied."

With a laugh, he leads us down into the bowels of the station. Taking the elevator down to the bottom, we make our way through an infestation of pipes.

"And here, Mr. Hagen, we have the power converters and the desalination machines. If you look over this way-"

About halfway through the grand tour, I tune him out. Sweet lord. Until today I had never realised how utterly dull getting briefed on technical capabilities of a self sustained oil rig would be.

"You enjoy your work here, yeah?" I ask.

He turns and gives a questioning look as Lorraine goes over starts examining something. I honestly don't know. She knows her nautical stuff. I do not. She's been strangely quiet this whole time, however…

"I do. The work is rewarding, being out here provides a lovely view far into the distance, but… ," he stops, as if unsure whether it's appropriate for him to mention this to me.

But I need the managers on my side. Placing a hand on the older man's shoulder, I offer, "Don't worry, you can tell me. Even if it's not possible, I won't bite your head off for it. Just let me know and I'll see what I can do."

"Alright, well, the thing is...my daughter recently went through Threshold, and my salary just isn't enough for us anymore with her greatly increased appetite. I don't want to have ask my son to get a job before he's even out of school, but I'm afraid I might have to."

Ah, money issues. The world's easiest and hardest problem. But I'm high up in Rocket's financial ladder. If there ever was a problem I was better equipped to solve, I can't think of it. That I was the one who arranged for bonuses to be reduced isn't relevant at all, not when one of the dickbags who work under me have been set up to take the fall in my stead.

Giving him a quick pat on the back, I say, "I'll see what I can do for you. It's wrong for a hard worker like yourself to barely have ends meet. Honestly a disgrace. Clearly I'll have to some wage rearrangements, since I can think of plenty that do far less for Titan than you that make far more."

"Thank you."

Grasping him in a firm handshake, I say, "Don't mention it. We need more good men like yourself."

Turning to Lorraine, facing away from him, I allow myself a small smirk.

Just as planned.


	21. Void III: Andromeda

**Arc III: Void III: Andromeda**

 **US- guess who's back, back again, we're back. And we come bearing spoils of war! Namely, a new chapter.**

 **DV- Given we got a bunch of new followers, we're gonna assume that people at least didn't hate last chapter. But we do appreciate reviews that point out specifics, or even things you didn't like. It's not solely there to boost our ego ;)**

 **US- I suppose it's just a little disheartening- not knowing whether our content is doing its job or not. Anyhow, on with the show! Daddy US didn't raise no quitter! The chapter theme for today is Andromeda. The symbolism we're rolling with is the story of the mythological Andromeda, who plays a role in the story of Perseus. Namely, being chained up to be sacrificed to a giant sea monster- eh, typical Greek heroine. I suppose that to prolong the metaphor, our protagonist Joseph is the Perseus...**

 **It should also be noted that this chapter will be pure Joseph. We've decided to focus on the newest addition to the cast, this time.**

 **Disclaimer: insert something witty here. Alas, if only writing were so easy…**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sophie repeated softly as we walked. We were heading to the Olivine Pokegirl Centre at the word and intent of Whitney, and I needed pleasant conversation to distract me- thus why the only one of my Pokegirls I actually liked was accompanying me outside her Pokeball.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know. But…your sister recommended it. So I want to try. I think I should meet her at the very least."

Sophie raised a skeptical eyebrow, but buried her face deeper into her sweater. "I hate to say it, but I don't exactly _trust_ my sister at the moment. She means well, but…"

"But she fucks up."

"She fucks up a _lot_." The brunette looked pained, but we both knew the truth. "And I know you, partner mine. The moment you see a sob story you'll be willing to help, so we know exactly how this meeting is going to go."

I began to defend myself and deny her words, but a sharp look killed the words in my mouth. We understood each other surprisingly well for the time we'd known each other- we both knew how this meeting would _probably_ end with.

There was nothing more to be said, so we continued the rest of the way in silence until we reached the Centre. I was here. I was going to interview an abused girl to potentially see if I would accept her as my third Pokegirl (With a probable answer of yae). I had the sudden urge to immediately turn around and go back to the hotel, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Sophie was here with me, every step of the way. And no matter how certain I was that I was going to regret sticking my hand in this blender, I was still going to follow through.

"We'll meet her. That's all." I said to myself.

"Let's go in." Sophie said, and so we did.

"Welcome to the Olivine Pokegirl Centre, how may I help you?" The Joy manning the front desk said cheerfully, almost overtly energetic in her manner.

"Hi, I'm here on behalf of Gym Leader Whitney." I stepped forwards. "I'm here about meeting a Pokegirl she has sent over."

She looked over her records a moment, before her eyes widened in acknowledgement. "Yup! Its right here. There's a Jenny in one of the back room and your new Pokegirl is there too."

"Great." I said with a false smile. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I'm so glad! I'll just go tell the Jenny now." she said cheerfully, clearly missing my lack of real enthusiasm. We waited for a minute or two after she paged the Jenny, before she emerged from the back door. She wore the typical outfit of the force- blue jacket and skirt, with the clearly dyed hair.

"My name is Officer Jenny. Are you Joseph?" She greeted me amiably.

"I am. And this is my Pokegirl Sophie."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to return miss Sophie to her Pokeball. I only have permission for you, and will be in the room at all times too."

Clearly I must have looked surprised by the last comment because she immediately carried on. "Amora's case is rather sensitive after the fuck up by her former Tamer, so the League is being extra vigilant on the matter. God knows what would happen to the League's precious reputation if something terrible happened to Amora while in custody and it was leaked- which it _will_ be."

I raised my hands in innocence. "I'm sure as heck not gonna do anything."

"You don't look the sort. Just telling you in advance. At the end of the day this is really a useless precaution since she's probably going to get released into your custody soon."

"That's not guaranteed." Sophie said.

She shrugged. "Someone will eventually take her in, even if Joseph doesn't. The League will guarantee she goes to a good home."

Now, that last sentence bothered me. 'The League will guarantee she goes to a good home' is the sort of thing you would say in the context of an animal shelter dealing with old pets. If I wasn't fully aware of how different Pokegirls were treated and hadn't seen far worse examples of the casual objectification of Pokegirls her words may very well have angered me. Instead, all it did was make me feel a little more sad.

" _At least she's guaranteed a 'good home'. I very well COULD just leave this be."_ I could, but whether I would was another matter.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. That's why you're here, right? Return your girl and we'll head straight in."

"That's it?"

She nodded. "That's it. So, when you are ready."

Sophie gave me a final reassuring thumbs up before I hesitantly returned her to her ball. "Let's just…let's just do this."

"Follow me." We went further into the building, into the areas of the Centre where all the legislative elements were tackled and more people than just nurses milled about. We went to the far end of the building, to an isolated section where a darkened window and thick door marked our destination. The Jenny reached into her jacket and withdrew a key, which she promptly used to unlock the door.

" _Wait… did they leave this girl_ locked _in a room while her handler picked me up?"_ Now _that_ left a real bad aftertaste in the mouth.

"Well, are you going in or not?" The Jenny said with large elements of exasperation.

"Y-yes." Without further adieu, I took the plunge and entered the holding room. The room itself was quite large and clean and had its large one way window to look out of- with the only furniture inside being a dark, plastic table in the centre of the room and the two chairs either side of it. Only a single chair had been pulled out, and it was the only one with somebody presently sat upon it.

The Pokegirl herself was as pretty as could be expected- I'd never met an ugly one. The first thing I noticed about her before one got into her physical features or clothing had to be her manner- it was cold. Almost glacial. She sat stiffly, with a straight back and with her hands hidden beneath the table, while her gaze was directly downwards to her legs so I couldn't even see her face properly. And her breathing and stillness- if I didn't know any better due to the rise and fall of her torso, I would say that she was either a very realistic statue. That, or she was dead. Even with us now in the room, I could only see one of her ears perk up and the slight tilting of her face so she could briefly spot whom had entered, before she relaxed and her gaze fell back down.

"Hey Amora, I'm back." The Jenny said loudly. She grabbed one of the chairs and dragged it out and to the corner and sat down. She gestured for me to sit down on another chair, and so I silently pulled one out and sat across from her.

Amora didn't respond to her handler, and I didn't know what to say so instead I looked closer at her- now taking stock of her appearance and species beyond that of the fact that she was as pretty as expected.

Her short hair was a platinum blonde so light it appeared white, and curled around her face and head in thick, fluffy locks that looked so soft that you could simply sink into them. Poking through those adorable locks were two little striped horns. I started looking down her now- she wore a casual purple dress and some manner of jacket over the top, so that I could only see her hands, which were of a tone a few pigments of pink higher than normal. And a bit further down I could see a tail poking out of the back of her, which coiled around the front of her waist almost protectively. That was when I realised what species she was- a Flaaffy.

"Hi, I'm Joseph." I said, trying to begin. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing. The only thing I know is that I don't know what I'm doing, and may muck this up. Still. I'm gonna try. So my name is Joseph."

Silence- she sat there quietly. One could say that she was ignoring me if not for the fact that her head had raised as I addressed her and her posture showed that she was clearly paying attention. No- she just didn't seem to want to talk.

"Uhh- forgive me for being blunt, but you _can_ talk, right?"

"Yes." She said. It wasn't the quiet mumbling I had expected. Instead, she spoke at a volume where her words could clearly be heard, but there was absolutely no intonation in how she spoke- I'd describe that one word as unemotive.

I tried to give a shaky smile, but it came out forced. "Well, that's good. It's only a conversation if there's more than one person speaking."

Again, I heard only silence. This was like trying to make break a brick wall with my bare hands- extremely difficult. "Your name is Amora, right? Is it cool if I call you that?"

"Its fine."

" _So cold!"_ As much as I hated to say it, this talk wasn't going the way I wanted. Sure, Whitney could say that's we'd get along and empathise all she liked, but it was very hard to do this when the conversation was this stilted. And I feared that this would be how the entire conversation would go. Me stumbling through vague pleasantries while she replied in one or two word replies only when she was specifically asked a question, all the while I'd learn basically nothing.

I'd come in to meet her. To see if she was like Whitney described. To see if I empathised with her, and if I wanted to accept her into my group of Pokegirls. And even if I spent two hours here skirting around topics and chatting I knew that I would learn no more of these things than what my initial reaction had given me now.

In other words, I had no other choice but to do what I do best- blindly faux pass my way through this conversation in the bluntest manner possible. "Fuck it." I simply said, and rubbed my head. "I can _try_ to act tactfully but I don't think it will work. So forgive me, but I'm gonna try and be a bit more blunt."

No reply, but I didn't expect one. Her posture _has_ changed though- she's leaning forwards a little, and I can almost see a flash of her eyes from beyond her draping fringe. Before she was listening, but now that I was going off the rails for the tone of this discussion I had her _attention_.

"You probably don't want to talk to me right now. I get that. And in many ways, I don't want this conversation either. Before today I hadn't even heard of you, and only came here because my 'patron', a Gym Leader, told me I should try talking to you. So I'm not gonna treat you like you're an idiot or made of glass. I'm not gonna wax platitudes as if my circumstances are anywhere near as bad as what yours were. Instead, I'll be honest with my intentions. In return, love of god, _talk to me._ "

That was my desire here. I needed her to talk back to me. I needed to hear her thoughts- I wanted to hear them. I had no idea how to treat her since I hadn't even been _told_ of all the shit she'd had to wade through before the League found out about her Tamer. I wanted to wrap her up in bubble-wrap and show her the care I had for her as a fellow victim of circumstances, but I also knew that after my own experience I didn't need to be treated with the kiddy gloves- I wanted help, but most of all I wanted to be treated as a human. After it ended, the thing that helped me most was having Sophie to talk to- who would treat me normally and could listen to it all without judging me.

I couldn't be the caring, patient sort to gather her trust gradually over weeks. I needed to know _now_. So instead I'd be blunt, and hope she reciprocated.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, and through her tone I almost felt the smallest amounts of sass.

"I don't fucking care so long as you honestly tell me what you think." I replied. "And don't worry about hurt feelings or anything." I gestured to the back of the room where Jenny sat, watching our conversation quietly. "It would be a disaster if something bad were to happen to you, so even if you can't trust us to _actually_ care then you can at least trust the fact that Jenny over there can't afford for anything bad to happen while she's here."

"True." Amora conceded. Hesitantly, and slowly, she brought her gaze up to scrutinise me and I saw her face for the first time. As expected, her face was aesthetically appealing- save for a thin scar that ran from the side of her upper lip down to her chin. Her face was stoic, but her crimson eyes said all they needed. "Not in her interests."

"Excellent. So you'll talk?"

She shrugged a little. "If that's what you want."

I clapped my hands together. "In that case, I'll begin. I'll assume you know _why_ I'm here." A nod on her end. "My patron thinks I need a third Pokegirl for my run at the Gym Circuit, and she thinks that should be you. In her words, she thinks we'll get along. Still, this whole situation makes me feel awkward on all levels, but I came here to meet you because I _somehow_ still trust her opinions."

"I see. So you'll be my next Tamer." she said impassively.

My face curled into a frown. "Not necessarily. I'll be up front. My present situation with my present Pokegirls is precarious, and I've had my own lesser trauma I've been getting over. Another Pokegirl is the last thing I want. But… I want to _see_." See if she really would fit into my group. See if we'd get along- if she was someone who could actually understand me and what Keiko had done, something that Sophie could only really _try_ to sympathise about. "If at the end of this any one of us doesn't want this to happen, then I'll leave and not even think about this talk again."

"Never?"

"Never." I reaffirmed. "I don't really _have_ any ulterior motive here." Was that a small snort I heard from her lips, masked by her clamping her teeth shut? "You tell me to go and you can try your luck with the next person."

"So if I said to leave?"

"I'd go." I reaffirmed with a determined look. "I won't accept an unwilling Pokegirl. I _won't_."

Surprisingly, Amora didn't even try to doubt my words. Perhaps she could sense the resolution in my tone. I was being dead serious, with not a hint of deceit or deception in my body language or voice. I was certain that she _wanted_ to doubt me, but just couldn't find any reason with which to doubt me from that one statement I gave.

"I don't like being a Tamer." I admitted. "I find the practice distasteful, even if it's necessary, and I don't think I've been a good Tamer in the past." I'd focused too much on trying to be a good _person_ , after all. "But I'm trying to do better. If it has to be done, then I'd rather it be done by someone that will do it in the most ethical way they can."

"Tamers are Tamers." Was her eloquent response.

"Maybe." I said, not willing to fight her. "Still. That's my position. If I end up taking you in, then I'll try to be fair. I still don't think I'm qualified to help you, but if you're with me then I won't ever force you to do anything, and at the very least it will be better than what it was like for you before. You could do whatever you wanted, and would only ever need to hang around me if you wanted to."

"No, I couldn't." she shook her head. "All I know is being a servant."

"I don't need a servant. At most, I need someone with some battling experience. At least, then I want someone who won't cause too many interpersonal problems with my present trouble child."

"I could stay out the way."

I sighed. "It's not quite _that_ bad. I just meant that I really need someone who won't clash too much, but it's really only a lesser concern."

She looked a little bit pained, but she clenched her fists and brought them up to the tabletop. "I can fight. I can fight _well_."

"I'll be blunt once again then. Your last few sentences were future tense. Do you want to come with me?"

She looked at me intently and nodded her head.

"Why? Be truthful."

"You look honest." She admitted. "I _know_ that not all Tamers are meant to be like the mast-" a blink, a stop, a pause and a backtrack. "I know not all Tamers are meant to be like _him_ , but it's hard to acknowledge that. I don't think someone could fake your blustering bluntness. I don't like staying in these cells, doing nothing. I'd rather leave now. With you, even if your kindness is forced, I feel that you will clearly tell me what displeases you."

I frowned. "You shouldn't go with me just because you think that I'm obvious and straightforward enough that you could easily identify if I was going to abuse you or not."

"That's still my reason."

I cursed under my breath and rubbed my forehead- feeling a headache coming. "Amora, be honest. Do you think I would abuse you?"

Her silence said it all, with the way she looked away being as clear an indication as any. "Amora, if you think someone is going to abuse you, _then don't freakin' go and live with them_!"

She flinched at my words, almost curling inwards. "I-I'm sorry."

I forced my anger down- directing all my anger towards my lower body, where my foot was now tip-tapping away. "I'm not angry with you." Blink. "Okay. I am. But I'm also pissed at your old Tamer for putting you in a position where you blindly believe everyone has it in for you, because for most of your life as a Tamed Pokegirl, that's probably true."

"Words are wind." She whispered.

"Then let me blow!" I stopped dead. Behind me, I heard faintly suppressed giggling. "Okay. That came out _way_ more sexual than anticipated. What I mean is that words are all I can give at the minute. Do you mind if I am abrupt with you once again?"

"It's fine."

"I'm interested in being your Tamer." I admitted. "I knew this would probably happen if I met you. It's a gut instinct, you see. It'll be a pain in the ass, I know. But I think you've been dealt a shit hand. Here and now, I feel for you. I can honestly say that at this moment I'm willing to accept the complications that come with bringing you onboard. So if you say yes and are willing to be my Pokegirl, to stand with me through my stupidity and occasionally fight in the odd Gym battle, then I'll sign the necessary paperwork."

She looked contemplative, but nodded her head. "I don't want to stay here much longer. I can fight and cook and clean and I won't hold you back, and you don't _look_ bad. I would be willing to accept you as a Tamer."

"Fuck it then. I'm committed." I turned to the Jenny. "Can you get the-" she reached into that jacket of hers and pulled out a folded set of papers- one step ahead of me. She laid them down on the table for me, with most of the details already filled in. All I had to do was sign my name.

I accepted the pen she offered and wrote my name down on the contract.

"Congratulations, Amora, mister White."

I snorted. "Don't congratulate us. I'm doing this because my conscience is far too noisy, and she's doing it because she thinks I look _slightly_ less abusive than everybody else."

Amora frowned and looked down back at her feet. Was my summation demeaning? Was she regretting this? Because I was. I knew I would regret it, but I still did it either way.

Once more I looked over my formerly abused Pokegirl, then rose from chair. "The contract is sealed. Looks like we're 'partners' now. Are you ready to go and meet the others?"

* * *

"You did _what_?" Keiko said bluntly, confusion clear upon her features.

"I got a new Pokegirl." I replied, equally bluntly. "Whitney arranged it, and after meeting her I agreed to take her on for my own reasons."

"I'm the _Alpha_." She squeaked, and gestuted at the occupied Pokeball lying on the centre of our hotel room table. "Shouldn't I be involved in decisions such as this?"

"You're my Alpha. So?" I arched an eyebrow. "That's a title for being the leader of my Pokegirls, and being second in command to the Tamer. This is my decision as Tamer."

Her moment of confusion faded, and her mind rapidly flickered back into gear as she adapted to the new knowledge provided- no doubt to try and figure out exactly how to benefit from it all. "And as the one in charge of all your Pokegirls, should I _not_ be alerted to all matters concerning _new_ Pokegirls?"

"What do you think I'm doing now?"

She smiled a brittle smile, but couldn't exactly deny my words. "Very well. I'll concede to that."

"You should." Sophie sighed. "It's neither of our decisions whether Joseph goes for this. I haven't met her yet, but I'll trust his judgement."

"Let's settle the first problem, shall we?" I suggested, reaching forwards to grasp my newest ball and roll it around in my hands.

"Very well then." Keiko assumed a formal, yet friendly pose- slipping into the well practiced false mask she often utilised. "Anything I should know?"

"She doesn't like to talk much, she was massively abused by her last Tamer and if we fuck this up then the League will likely have our heads."

I saw the faintest hint of a wince, but she quickly suppressed it. "I am ready."

A quick look over to Sophie showed that she was composed too. So, I took a deep breath and clicked open the Pokeball- releasing Amora into the centre of the room. The Flaaffy immediately stiffened upon finding herself in unfamiliar terrain, and I saw her suspicious eyes scanning all around her until they landed upon me and her gaze softened.

"Hey Amora." I waved to her. "Pull up a seat for yourself, would you?"

She tentatively pulled it out, and sat down stiffly, her gaze low.

I rubbed my eyes. "Can everyone introduce themselves?"

"Hmph. Well, I am Keiko, the Alpha of this group." the Fire type began with a welcoming grin and wide hand gestures. "I look forward to working with you. We are gonna have fun together~"

Amora gave a single nod so as to acknowledge the things that she had been told, and said "I understand.", before falling quiet once more.

"And I am Sophie. Don't take too much notice of the hothead over there." she gestured. "If you need any help with anything, then I should be able to help."

"I understand." She repeated, after which we all sunk into uncomfortable silence.

Uncomfortable, at least until I unsubtly shattered it. "Alright, enough of this tense atmosphere." I groaned. "I could cut the air with a rusty spork! Look, we're all stuck with each other. Until death do us part." Or until League intervention. "So we're gonna _have_ to learn to cope with each other on a permanent bases. So, you know what means?"

A rapid look of confusion from my Pokegirls. From Keiko to Sophie to Amora, they all looked remarkable baffled. Finally, Keiko confidently spoke up. "So we must overcome our differences?"

"I was being rhetorical, but that's halfway correct." I admitted. "What I _mean_ though… is Teamwork Exercises!"

Sophie's gaze darkened. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." I cackled darkly, rubbing my hands together darkly, though I always kept Amora just within my gaze to see how she was reacting to my words. Her reactions was resigned befuddlement, but she didn't look particularly sad or against the idea. Ultimately, I wanted to do something unexpected, and avoid the inevitable awkwardness of us all sitting around quietly trying to get anything out of her.

It was the same issue I had interrogating her- getting answers from her was like getting blood from stone.

So even if it was dumb, even if it was unnecessary, we were going to do some dumb teamwork exercises I could vaguely recall from my time all across education.

Because there is nothing quite so non-threatening as boring teamwork exercises with strangers, united in the common cause of disliking the one putting you through the dumb thing in the first place. Or… something like that. Part of me also kinda felt that a Pokegirl Tamer should _probably_ do these sorts of things with his Pokegirls anyway, especially as they might have to end up working together in and out of combat.

" _That's just how it is. Hopefully, Amora gets along with Keiko and Sophie."_ Or more accurately, here's hoping _Keiko_ gets along well with Amora.

* * *

It was nighttime now. We'd spent a few hours doing all the exercises I could think of, forcing everyone to cycle round in pairs and interact and work together, before we broke for dinner and to have a quiet evening off.

I couldn't say the evening had been a complete loss, though it could have been worse. I had definitely sussed out the group dynamic, anyhow. Amora was definitely the weakest link in terms of interaction, but paradoxically, she was also the most effective. She spoke little, only stepping forwards if she had valid things to state or add to a discussion, but also _never_ disagreed with anything anyone said. NEVER. She was… reluctant… but gave it her all. She wanted to win every exercise put in front of her. I hated to say it, but I feared that it was because she was punished heavily in the past for failure, so even if she loathed something she would still give it her all if only to avoid such punishment.

Then there were my other two Pokegirls. Sophie was the easiest by far. Still untrusting of Keiko, still disliking the hell out of her, at the very least she was the most Normal of all of us. Indeed, her superpower of being relatively mundane came in helpful, and I think she liked our newest arrival. She understood why she was here and did her best to be accommodating, and got along with her by virtue of them both being women for fewer words. It was funny to think, but Sophie used to be quite the quiet bookwork herself until she met me.

Hey, I didn't _mean_ to annoy her to such a degree that she no longer remembers she likes to stay quiet and watch the world from behind the cover of a book!

The really confusing one was Keiko. As always. There was always a certain juxtaposition in relation to her actions and attitudes. " _She openly welcomed Amora but quietly disliked her. And yet Keiko seems to genuinely be taking her role as Alpha and 'leader' seriously, and she went out of her way to try and talk to and understand Amora. It's… odd."_

I didn't understand Keiko nearly the way I did Sophie. At the very least, Amora didn't hate Keiko, so that's all I could hope for.

So the time spent interacting wasn't for nought. There hadn't been any incidents or meltdowns. " _Or… at least… not yet."_

Afterall, now it was nighttime, and the two of us were alone in the room. The curtains were shut, and I had relegated the others to their Pokeballs for the night. Amora herself was presently wearing a spare pair of Keiko's sleeping garments (The most modest, thank god).

In other words… what was it that Tamers and Pokegirls do? They sleep together. And Amora had been raped and abused.

"We… we both know what is meant to happen now." I said, scratching my head lightly, looking away. "I think we should sit down and-"

I was interrupted then, because in a sudden display of proactiveness Amora had covered the slight distance between us and had pressed her lips against my own, kissing me deeply. It was as surprising as it was enjoyable, but I made sure to part my own lips and step back. I gave Amora a quick once over. Noticeable flush- likely from a need to take care of certain itches. Small traces of surprise and fear in her eyes. Warm breath and a sweet, tangy aroma- almost electrifying. There was a palpable charge in the air.

"You didn't let me finish." I told her, a patient smile on my face.

"I'm sorry." She flinched, her gaze returning to her feet. "D-don't punish me."

"Amora, there's no need for that." I replied. "Look at me."

Cautiously, she brought her crimson eyes up to meet my own. "You've been raped, and I don't know how to handle that. How _you_ want that to be handled."

A raised, skeptical eyebrow. "How… I?"

"Yes. You." I nodded my head resolutely. "Sex is necessary for Pokegirls, but if you want to… well… if you want to wait, or want it to be in the dark or something… fuck it, I don't know…"

"No!" She said, and I was caught off guard purely by how forceful it was said. Before I knew it Amora's hands had found my own and had pulled them down to her waist. "I… want it. I know how to please you and-"

"That's not the point." I said, pointedly making sure to keep my eyes above her bust. "This is a partnership. I fucked up in the past by assuming shit. So I don't want to do it again. What do you think of… you know… sex?"

Amora though, was a woman of few words, and instead all but threw herself at me with a need I didn't know she had. Lips on my own, my back against the bed and her on top- the intent of what she wanted was clear. It was surprising- ridiculously so. But she didn't seem… well, anything like _I_ was about sex. So for now…

Silently, she kissed me and I kissed her, ignoring the little naging voice that still told me to 'stop it already'. No more words were said.

* * *

It was the morning after now. I was personally feeling a little sore, but the awkwardness afterwards was minimal, thankfully. All in all, while I didn't feel that I'd handled things _well_ , they hadn't self combusted into a million, tiny flaming pieces. Considering my life, I counted that as a win.

"Here you go." Sophie said, handing me over the paper that she'd finished reading. I gave her a little smile of approval and flicked it open to look at the headlines. Doom and gloom as ever- a man had been found dead on the beach. Looked like an accident, based upon the preliminary autopsy.

"Why are the papers always depressing?" I asked aloud.

"Well, happy news doesn't sell, does it?" Keiko pointed out from the sofa. She was daintily finishing off her breakfast, while she slowly filled in the torn out puzzle page of the paper.

"True." I agreed. The one common factor between two alien worlds- the nature of the press. "Oooh, you're in the papers Amora." It was on page 9 mind you, and was just a small article explaining how an unfortunate 'victim' had been taken in by a generous, anonymous Tamer, and it was rather lucky that I even saw it since I was just flicking through until I found something interesting.

"I see." Amora said, bluntly. I waited for more, but as expected there was nothing more. She replied because I had directed words towards her and because it was expected for her to reply, but had little desire to give me more than necessary.

"Anyway, how are you settling in so far dear?" Keiko gently pressed the newest addition to the group. "Did you have a nice time last night?"

"It was… adequate." she said, while I myself blushed. Even though I was getting regularly laid nowadays, that didn't diminish the impact of sex for me. I still found it distasteful, but enjoyable. And say what you would about what it meant considering her history, but Amora knew her way around the bedsheets.

"Hmmmm, give me more than that." Keiko raised a skeptical eyebrow and offered a wry smile. "Do you find your living arrangements satisfactory? Anything you wish to say?"

The Electric type considered her words for a moment, before she shook her head with a small frown. "No. Nothing is wrong."

"Good." Keiko clapped her hands together in satisfaction. She folded up her puzzles and put them to one side, then practically rushed to the kitchen. "Now, I think you need a little something extra to go with your breakfast, Amora. Tee hee. A woman should watch her figure, but an Evolved Pokegirl should _really_ eat more, especially as we may need those calories in a later battle." she lectured, head in the fridge all the same.

In the end, Keiko was allowed to cook the occasional thing in the kitchen. She had to be careful what she served me, but I had no problems in her buying and cooking things for herself or others- and I hoped the more Japanese faire of the Johto would be more familiar to her.

Because she really had eaten very little this morning.

"I'm… not hungry."

"Well _tough_ ~" Keiko sing-sung. "Alpha's orders. You need _calories_."

And so at Keiko's behest, I watched as Amora slowly but certainly drank her miso soup. " _I hate to admit it, but Keiko knows her stuff. It doesn't really come up since I hate her guts, but she_ was _raised to be an Alpha, and knows the Tamer/Pokegirl game better than most. So I guess it makes sense that Keiko is so easily able to get Amora to do what she wants… but I can't help but think that_ I _should be the one to do this."_

Oh well. Keiko was the Alpha, and so far she hadn't gone too far in her behaviour, so I'd leave her be. For now.


	22. Void IV: Sagittarius

**Arc III: Void IV: Sagittarius**

 **DV- Holy review, Batman! So many reviews since last time. Please continue to feed us tasty reviews. We love it, and it makes me happy.**

 **US- but yeah. Be warned though that DV might just need to go on a lean, mean writing diet at this point. All seriousness, it's always a pleasure to hear from our readers- so thumbs up to that.**

 **Anyhow, as ever, time to hear us rabbit on about symbols. Todays chapter is Sagittarius- selected due to its connection to the mythological figure Chiron. Teacher of heroes, a representation of wisdom and learning, with just a hint of prophecy about him.**

 **Disclaimer: fun fact. We still do this part of the chapter, even though we're really at an 'in name only' level by this point. Eh. A disclaimer a day keeps the lawyers away. Yay anonymity?**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

I looked up at the sign hanging above the door and window- checking that this was the right place. 'Olivine Battle Club'. A three story building which was both thick and fat- designed to hold training rooms, stores, exercise rooms and meeting rooms alike. This was a building made by Tamers, _for_ Tamers. To practice and purchase, to interact and relate.

For me, this was a big step for me. So far I had been playing the Tamer game fairly self sufficiently- trying to survive off my own judgements and letting Keiko actually do the Job when necessary. But this was a location for Tamers to better themselves and interact with their peers. " _I promised to be the best Tamer I can… so that means learning what I can off others, even if I find many of their practices and opinions immoral."_

It was just that simple. "Aren't you going to go in?" Keiko asked, almost impatiently. "You made a big deal about wanting to visit and what not."

"I'm psyching myself up."

"More like psyching yourself down. You've put off visiting here for three days, after all." She tittered a little.

"I-I… I was settling in Amora." I defended myself.

"More like allowing _me_ to do it." She shrugged. "I don't mind though. That is my duty, after all, to help my _darling_ to manage his Pokegirls. And I can hardly say that you aren't _trying_ to help her. But really. That girl… she'll need strict order. I can provide that."

"And I'll do the rest." I sighed. "At least we both seem to be on the same page about her."

She gave me her wide, toothy smile, and clamped her arms around my own. "Well, of course. She is a fellow Pokegirl and what happened to her was horrible. And it would be reaaaally bad to have an unstable Pokegirl under me, wouldn't you say? Would make me look quite bad."

I sighed. "Even so. Things haven't changed. But thank you for trying with her."

"As you so often say: 'it is my duty', hmpph." She even did a rather spectacular impression of my voice, there.

"No sass." I told her. She very much ignored me.

"I can see _why_ you have been putting this off. But, we're here now. So, there, there." She patted my shoulder kindly- though to my eyes it was more patronising, really. "I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends!"

"... this isn't my first day of school, you know?"

"Well considering how oblivious you are, Tamer mine, you might as well be." Bitch has a point, but is still a bitch.

"Back in the ball lady." She rolled her eyes at me, but bowed her head and allowed herself to be drawn back into her ball- which I strapped back to the belt around my waist.

And thus now I had nobody to distract me from entering. Nobody but myself. " _Grgggh. Come on Joe. Just. Do. It."_

I opened the door and walked in. The receptionist greeted me warmly. "Hey, welcome to the Battle Club. What are you here for?"

"Hey. I'm a bit new to the Tamer business." I said. "I really don't know _what_ I'm here for, but I figured I'd like to learn a bit more about my job. Maybe chat with some other Tamers. So… uhhh… what do you offer?"

He gestured to the digital board behind himself which had a list of all the available events being held as well as the allocated room, while a second board showed the facilities presently free. "For you I'd suggest a few things. There's a specific group running on monday mornings for newbies, various talks scheduled across the week, and even a weekly ranked tournament on a Friday for if you want practice for Gyms."

"But these are all at different times." I pointed out.

"That's what you get for showing up out of the blue without booking anything first, and with no clue what we offer." He pointed out, to my nervous coughing. "Still, if you want to do something today then you could always join one of the general chat sessions. They're made up of Tamers of all types and levels of experience, and are basically just a chance to mingle and chat, but you might enjoy it."

I smiled a little. "Sure. When is the next one on?"

"Lucky for you, there's one on the hour." So, about ten minutes. I withdrew my Tamer ID and flashed him it, and he gave me a polite smile. "Floor 3, room 14B. Tell Clacy I waved you through. And have fun."

"I'll try." I muttered, moving through the building and looking for the stairs. The inside was actually surprisingly large and complicated, and by the time I arrived there the meeting had basically already begun.

"Umm… hey." I said a little nervously to the woman at the door. She was dressed almost entirely in business attire, save for the fact that it was worn rather informally and was designed more for comfort than function.

"Oh, hello! Are you here for the 2PM Meet and Greet?"

"I am. The guy at reception waved me through."

"Wonderful." She smiled. "I always recognise a familiar face. Are you new?"

"I am. Both to this club and to Taming."

"Well, just take a seat and enjoy. Don't be afraid to speak up. The first hour is a bit more formal and is a more of a debate and group discussion about a predetermined topic, but the last half hour is more informal and relaxed, so feel free to chat with whoever you please."

"Y-yeah, I'll just do that." Hoorah for social anxiety? So I entered the room, my head low, and immediately moved for the nearest open seat. All the chairs were arranged in a large circle, with tables in the middle, and so I planted my stuff down on the floor and set about getting comfortable.

"It's _you_." A girl's voice said. I spun, finally looking at the person occupying the adjacent chair to my left. A pretty brunette with long hair, and a green sundress, with a cross look on her face. My mind was wracking to try and identify her- I just _knew_ that I'd seen her before… but where?

"Ahah! Tamer Girl!" I exclaimed. Yes- it was that one kind girl I remembered from the convoy going up to Ecruteak! We'd chatted several times... until the Rape thing happened and I snapped at her, and she basically just stopped talking to me and I forgot all about about her. Other shit on my plate, and what not.

"Tamer Girl?" She noted wryly, her annoyance broken through for a single, clear moment.

"I… I never actually asked for your name." I admitted. "So I just kinda remembered you as that one nice Tamer Girl."

"Yeah, well I remember you as that asshole one." She replied, pouting with crossed arms. "Really, you were rather rude, you know."

I winced. "Tell me about it. You didn't deserve that."

"Well?" She said curtly, obviously waiting for something.

And then it came to me. "I'm sorry." I told her sincerely. "I was… in a bad place. A really bad place. Something horrible happened to me after that Feral attack. I think that I was at my worst then. No- not my worst." That would be a lie. My worst was at the walls of Ecruteak, the walls trembling and Sophie lost to me. "So… I was feeling like shit, so I in turn treated you like shit. And I'm sorry. Since you were only ever kind to me."

As I said, I had honestly forgotten Tamer Girl, but I could say that from what I remembered of her she was a kind girl who had spoken to a lonely, tired Tamer merely because she could. So, I could respect that, and now that I'd somehow run into her completely by accident, I was happy to give her the apology she really should have gotten sometime during the final stages of that journey.

So, the brunette stared me down, humming lowly. Then, she nodded her head, and gave me a proper smile. "Apology accepted. I kind of knew that _something_ was wrong and that you didn't seem the kind of man to act like that normally. So, consider that water under the bridge."

I offered a grin of my own. "Thanks, then. I'm glad I had this chance, Tamer Girl. Small world though, huh?" I gestured to us sitting here, side by side, when by all rights the odds of us meeting so soon was astronomically low.

"Small world." She agreed. "And it's Mia, by the way."

"Hmmm?"

"My name is Mia. So you can call me that, instead of that 'Tamer Girl' moniker." She spoke with air quotations. I shrugged helplessly- there were more unflattering and unfactual nicknames.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mia. My name is Joseph." Then I offered her a handshake, which she gladly accepted. "So, what brings you-"

DING DING DING. My gaze flickered away, to where Clair was standing before her own chair- a glass and spoon in hand. "Hello everyone! Sorry for starting off so late, but I think it's time for us to begin. So, enough gossipping for now! Today I thought it might be fun for us to talk about training habits…"

I felt a prod in my side from Mia. Looking over, she seemed apologetic. She mouthed 'chat later'. I smiled, and nodded my head. I mouthed 'coffee?'. She shrugged, then offered a thumbs up.

With that, I turned my attention to the meeting proper, where another male Tamer had already began talking about how he'd managed to get such high Attack growth out of one of his Pokegirls, and I found myself listening in to the new information.

I was feeling surprisingly good about all this. " _This… this isn't so bad. These Tamer's don't seem as bad as I thought they'd be."_ Then, despite myself, my gaze flickered to the pretty brunette. " _And it looks like I might even have a new friend too."_

VERY good indeed…

* * *

 **Ben POV**

Stepping off the boat onto solid land, I summon out Katsumi as Lorraine goes into her own ball for an afternoon nap. Having her do numerous diving runs to examine the state of things while I kept the workers distracted took more out of her than we both thought it would. But at least all this experience is heading me towards an ability score improvement in charisma.

But it proved that we've gotten complacent. Yes, Katsumi and Lorraine were strong. But they could be stronger. Needed to be stronger.

"I'm sorry, you want to do what?"

I frown, "You heard me Katsumi, I don't want another situation like the one in Ecruteak. All three of us were cutting it close enough there."

"Still, there are no better options?"

"Not that I'm aware of," I say, shrugging, "While sparring with Lorraine has been excellent in making sure you don't freeze up and panic when hit with water type attacks, you both are starting to get too used to it and will develop bad habits if I let it keep going."

"But, but," Katsumi wraps her arms around herself in a show of drama, "I don't want to get hot and sweaty in front of anyone but you."

Placing my face in my hand, I only offer, "It's...not that kind of hot and sweaty Katsumi."

"I know that!" She snaps back, "I'm not like that red haired bimbo who, for all her combat prowess as a Fire type, hasn't a shred of decency. She would probably make him take her in public if she could get away with it. I know Fire-types tend to be more exhibitionist, but that's a level of shamelessness I've never seen before."

"As you say," I agree, recalling how she ran roughshod over her Tamer. Though Katsumi could have put it in a slightly less lewd manner, "But that doesn't change the facts of your power level. Besides, I'll likely go stir-crazy if I can't find some type of social activity. Sitting at home or at the office alone with paperwork and my thoughts isn't exactly helpful."

No, leaving me alone with my thoughts and tedious busy work will only end badly. I need to get out, do _something_ social. And if I can kill two birds with one stone on that front, even better.

"Speaking of which," I continue, "Why don't we go check out the Battle Club now? Not really like we have any plans for this afternoon."

At her shrug and non-offerance of alternate ideas, which I decide to take as implied acceptance, we meander through the streets. But things are different from when we left to Ecruteak. The weather isn't unusual, but the streets are quieter and people seem more cautious.

"Odd, isn't it?" I state, as much a question to heaven as it is to Katsumi.

She gives a small nod, tightening her grip on my arm, offering, "Something's happened. Nobody is talking, but while you've been getting back up to speed, I've been shaking the rumor tree. All I've gotten is that some of the Rocket factions are getting antsy. It's making me worried. A full blown Rocket civil war would likely end up with us caught in the crosshairs."

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

And so once more, I found myself in the dreaded Staryubucks, with a hot chocolate and a pleasant conversation partner. The meeting had gone well and I'd learned a lot about specialised training, and after Mia disappeared in the second half I'd even gotten a bunch of starting tips from a man named Yusuke that I was certain I could put into practice.

Then, after the meeting concluded, Mia all but dragged me to the coffee joint. Thus, the present situation.

"You know, I really dislike Staryubucks." I told her, having no real clue how to begin our rather spontaneous meeting. "Like, _really_ dislike it."

"Why's that?" She said, sipping at her whipped cream topped beverage. "I swear by this branch, and shall accept no insult to its name."

"I don't know _why_. I mean, its products are fine, if expensive. I think that it just ticks me off. Like UFC, really." Unova Fried Chicken was exactly what it sounded like on the box- and just as unoriginal too.

"Then I am afraid we shall come to blows." she joked. "Anyway, putting aside your terrible tastes in establishment, I'm surprised you asked me out."

"W-well, it wasn't like that. And if anything, you asked _me_ here." I mumbled. "It was a spur of the moment decision, really. I guess… you were being nice, and I wanted to talk to you some more since you don't hate me now, and I thought m-maybe... we could be friends?" And didn't _that_ sound a little bit pathetic. But I was a little starved on the friendship front- which was one of the reasons why I'd even considered the Battle Club.

Sure, I had Sophie and Whitney, and I _guess_ Ben counted… but it wasn't the same. Back on Earth I couldn't say I had many friends either, but I had a few very close ones, and I as a person held my friends to be very important to me.

No man is an island. So sometimes islands seek other islands and make archipelagos. Or something like that.

"D'awww." Suffice to say, the finger prodding my face was not the reply I expected. "Is it wrong for me to call you adorable?"

"Yes." Men are not adorable.

"Well, you are." She said matter of factly. "You just look so unsure and hesitant and I just want to take you home. Thus, as the senior Tamer here, there is only one course of action! So have no fear- Senpai Mia is here."

"... I am not going to call you that." A raised eyebrow. "... okay, I'll call you that."

"In that case then, consider me a friend." She gave me a radiant grin. "You can never have too many friends."

"I'm glad." I told her. "... so… now what. Friend things?"

A dramatic thumbs up. "Friend things." She agreed solemnly. "So then, my humble Kohai," " _Wow, she's getting into that, isn't she?"_ "I think I should ask the important thing. Are you _okay_?"

A general question, but I got what she meant. After all, I remembered what happened just before we last met, and now she knew that it had been capital B Bad. And it's the Friendly thing to ask about such things. "The worst is over." I admitted. "It was a festering wound for awhile that just kept getting worse, but now… we know what caused it, and we're… we're trying." And that was the best I could do, really.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I laughed, but it was more grim than humourous. "No thanks. Just… let's just say that we've resolved things. Mostly. I can't say I'm over that mess but I'm trying to move on." That's the state I was in at the moment- constantly trying to move on. And slowly but surely, I hoped that I was getting there.

She looked me over with a seriousness often not seen, but nodded in satisfaction. "You aren't over it. But… you're trying, right?"

"Ayup."

"Then let's talk about happier things." I for one was happy to move on. Then, Mia's face became teasing. "So, about that Sentret of yours… is it true what they say about Normal types in the bedroom? Namely, that they are anything _but_..."

"M-Mia!" I spluttered, flushing red in memory.

She laughed. "I'm just playing with you." Well, that's a relief. "If anything, it's the Fire Types you have to watch out for."

"You can say _that_ again…" I muttered, causing a laugh from my new 'Senpai'. I had to admit, Mia was a little different to what I expected now that we'd moved past basic pleasantries, but I wasn't displeased. She was… fun, I suppose.

" _I think that I'll enjoy being friends with her. Well, for as long as it lasts anyway."_ After all, Tamers are often on the move, and I intended to move on when I got my Gym Badge. " _But until then… I don't think there's anything wrong with enjoying the moment."_

So, I pushed negative thoughts aside, and resolved to enjoy my drink and company. Even if she _did_ keep calling me adorable…

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Sorry I'm late, took longer than I thought to compile the reports."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Kormann. Better late than never. We hadn't quite started yet anyway," I state with a small smile, gesturing in the direction of the sole empty chair around the long table, "Alright, so who wants to go first?"

"I will."

Making a small note, I look up at the manager of Cianwood, Jacques Peltier, "Alright, Mr. Peltier. You have our attention."

Grabbing a set of presentation boards, he brings them over to a stand, "Thank you director. If you look here, outbound shipping from Cianwood has gone down twenty percent over last quarter due to lack of product. While we're not yet sure what's causing the fishing issue, we're working with other groups in the city to determine it. On that note, we've had to up prices on our convoy protection services, which while not ideal, is our other major income source."

Across the table, one of our two lawyers here, Henri Dumont, gives a small snort, remarking, "So you're cutting off your nose to spite your face. You have less product to sell, so you're increasing transport prices to compensate. But that'll drive down the amount of product you can export, so you're really just digging yourself deeper."

"With all due respect Mr. Dumont, while you are undoubtedly one of our best lawyers, I believe I understand the principles of business better than you."

"Gentlemen," I state, interrupting them before this gets to off track, "Mr. Dumont, unless you have reason to interject a legal opinion, please keep your thoughts to yourself unless asked. Your skill in keeping things above board and arguing in court does _not_ give you carte blanche. Mr. Peltier, please continue."

"Right, thank you director. As I was saying, while we're encountering issues on these fronts, we have almost succeeded in our acquisition of Cianwood City Pharmacy. I will give credit where credit is due, Mr. Dumont has been very helpful in keeping the League from opposing us."

Dumont adds, "The League had no legal basis to stand on. We're not in violation of antitrust laws, nor is it the grey area of an actively hostile takeover, as Cianwood Pharmacy wasn't a public company. That blustering fool Chuck only got the League involved because he personally dislikes our company and attempted to argue that if Titan bought out Cianwood Pharmacy it would amount to 'cultural destruction' as the shop has been family run for five centuries."

"And?" I interject, "Is that going to change?"

"Not exactly," Peltier responds, "What we're planning is converting it to a public company and keeping fifty-one percent of stock in the hands of Titan at all times. The other forty-nine percent will be directly given to the family to keep or sell as they wish. Private investment would bring in some much needed assets for expansion and to continue research and development, something sorely lacking in the region's major pharmacy. If you would authorise an injection of general purpose liquid funds, director, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I see. Well, get me a basic outline, and I'm sure we can work something out. Anyone have anything to add?" I say while looking around the table, eventually settling on, "No? Alright, thank you, Manager Peltier. Next please."

When no one stands, I give a sigh before looking at Ecruteak's manager, Viktor Podlezl, "We don't have all day, so if no one's volunteering, then I'll volunteer you. Mr. Podlezl, catch us up."

He shoots me an annoyed grimace before acquiescing and bringing his materials to the front, "Gentlemen, I will be frank. Ecruteak is in poor shape. As Director Hagen can attest to, the recent invasion was unnaturally large and in general things are bad. Sections of the wall are still only held up haphazardly, and rebuilding the city will take weeks if not months. Naturally, this is poor for profits this quarter and probably next. Nothing I can do about it."

He held up a hand to stall protests before continuing, "I know, I know. What kind of company are we if we don't profit? But you're failing to see the bigger opportunity. All my available assets have been utilised around the clock to help rebuild and defend the city. I've generated more positive PR for Titan in a few weeks than the rest of you have in a year. Approval ratings are double what they were before in the city, and I've made sure to get the best spin in the papers. The amount of resources I've dedicated has allowed me to get deals for the future out of Morty that he would never sign otherwise."

Tommy Marshall, our other lawyer, an elderly gentleman the years have not been kind to with a weathered face looking like it was carved from rough stone, states, "That's dangerously close to a leonine contract, which I should legally tell you _do not_ hold water in any court if he decides to fight it once things are under control again. Extorting a Gym Leader, especially in what's functionally an emergency situation, is a dangerous game Podlezl. Don't get in over your head and bring the whole house down on the rest of us."

Podlezl gives a terse nod before walking back to his seat, while we turn to look at the last member of our meeting, a rather skilled, if chronically late, accountant by the name of Eliot Kormann.

"Okay, not a whole lot this time, they've covered most everything" he begins, "So the bad news first. On an overall basis, this quarter we've been in the red. Ecruteak was just too big a hit for our sector to stay in the black. The good news, that doesn't actually matter."

I give him a sidelong glance, "Explain."

"Well," he says, pulling up a large chart, "Over the past few years, under the late Director Brasi before his...unfortunate passing, we've been able to save a reasonable amount. More than enough to cover whatever expenses are needed right now, so long as we don't go crazy. We're able to tank being in the red for a few quarters. More than enough time for us to get back into the black, one way or another."

Wait, _Brasi_ was director before me? That's...interesting. Worth looking into further. Coincidence exists, but if there's one thing this world has taught me, it's to not rely on it being the case.

"Excellent," I offer with a small smirk, "I suppose I should give a brief on the Olivine situation. Truth be told gentlemen, things have been better. The situation is quite... -"

"Abnormal?" Dumont interjects.

"Abnormal doesn't even begin to cover the current shitstorm, to be honest," I reply with a long sigh, "People dropping left and right, gangs in an uproar and Jasmine for all her power can't do much yet. Speaking of which, I found a candidate for Olivine manager. Any of you familiar with Saul Venzon?"

"He runs the rigs these days doesn't he?" Marshall says, more stating than questioning, "Good kid, if not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Heard through the grapevine he had a daughter go through Threshold recently, poor guy. He'd be a boring, if quite practical, choice. Legally, I'd want to talk to him first, but I'd generally support promoting him to Olivine Manager. A wise pick, fairly conservative, his nomination won't garner much resistance."

Setting aside of the weirdness of hearing a middle-aged man being referred to as 'kid,' I give a shrug, "Alright. You want me to set up an interview or you want to handle scheduling yourself?"

"Don't worry too much Hagen. My bones may be old, but my mind hasn't dulled so much that I would need a greenhorn like you to schedule for me. I'll take care of it, no worries. Dumont, if you have time, would you start running a recent background check?"

"Sure, sure. I think I'll have time to start that any rate."

We pack up our briefcases and I give a brief salutation of, "Good meeting gentlemen, till next time," as we head back to our respective offices.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

The best thing about coming to Olivine was definitely the Battle Club. Sure, I had enjoyed the rest from the constant barrage of shit that had been thrown at me in Ecruteak, and I suppose the seaside breeze was a nice change of pace- but it was the Club that really hit me.

"I'll see you later Senpai." I casually waved bye to Mia, trying to ignore how she was blatantly whispering under her breath about how 'she really hadn't expected that to stick'. I was glad that Mia had dragged me along to that presentation- it had been surprisingly topical for me, and I couldn't say that I disliked the company.

" _Just a shame that she already has plans, really."_ Me and Mia had been messaging each other on and off over our Pokegears (Finally worth the purchase… even though I myself didn't even buy it), but we hadn't been able to properly meet up since that time at Staryubucks. Tamer life is busy and hectic, and she has a lot of Pokegirls that she apparently needs to 'satisfy'. " _Maybe I'll see if she fancies sparring together, or something. I dunno."_

And that was exactly when I, in all my oblivious splendour, crashed head first into a moving wall. I cursed, I fell, and I landed in a position which seemed eerily familiar. "Ummm… hey again?"

Two familiar faces looked down, one with a mild smirk, "Hello there."

Because it could only be Ben- the most smug man that I had ever met- that I stumbled into in the most embarrassing manner possible. He was also a pretty chill guy, and I had pretty much strong armed him into a friendship because he kinda reminded me of that one kid who always get picked last for the sports team. I reach out an arm and give him the Look- the one that says 'lend me a hand, buddy, or I'll trip you so that you can see the nice view from down here'.

He took the request for what it was and extended his arm, offering, "You alright there?"

"I've been better." I admit, before allowing him to tug me to my feet. I brush myself off, trying to think of something to say before an awkward silence sinks in.

… fuck. Already too late. M'kay. We can nail this 'communications' thing. "So… lovely weather we're having?" Because of course I, as an Englishman, must begin a conversation by discussing the weather.

"Nothing special. Slightly overcast, expecting some rain to wash in from the sea this afternoon." And wow, wasn't that wonderfully specific. "Glad to see you here though."

"Same." I said. "Though all seriousness, why _are_ you here? The idea of you… of all people… willingly interacting with we common born plebians in our natural environment… did I faceplant myself into an alternate universe where you are actually a generally pleasant guy?"

"Uh," he began, glancing over at his Pokegirl before he refocused, "I...don't think I plane shifted again? But no, this is a better source of battle training. Well, without the inherent danger of actual battle training."

"Oooohh…" I muttered, the realisation kicking in. He was here for the training facilities here, same as me. Except it sounds like he's been getting more use out of the actually battling portion of the Battle Club as opposed to me, who has mostly been in it for the knowledge and the company. Though on that note… I've been a little too laid back recently. I haven't even started properly training with Amora yet. "Had much luck with training then? Is your… Larvitar… anywhere near to evolving? I remember she was pretty tough back during the… y'know..."

He shrugged as he stated, "Not really. Well, she had just evolved during that fiasco, so it'll be a bit before final evolution. These things take time and all that. I've been trying to get some family members to spar so far, but that was a bust, so here I am."

"Well…" So, a Pupitar already then? That's pretty cool. "Well, if you ever want someone to help kick her rocky ass into the ground, I guess I could help, if you want?" Because the next best thing to actual confidence is false bravado. For even if his Pupitar can probably kick about my Pokegirls like a football, it's only the EXP that they'll gain for participating in the curbstomp that matters. And Friendship is helping your friend train their girlfriends in the art of professional cage fighting for money. Or something like that.

At that the Pokegirl herself laughed, high and somewhat derisive, "I'd rather offer to teach your Fire Type some proper decorum. Type advantage is nothing to scoff at. Trust me on that if you haven't experienced it yet."

"Please. Its elemental rock, paper scissors and you know it. Anyway, while I would _like_ to such asskicking, I am, unfortunately, very busy. Yes. Very, very important business to attend to." For I must go to the bar on site here and kill a few hours on my lonesome while pretending to Keiko that the only reason I wasn't spending the afternoon with her was because of Very Serious Tamer Business. So yes. Busy is one word you could use. And as fun as a chat this was, I _did_ actually want to get a seat before all the best ones were taken.

"Shame," he said, turning around and walking in the direction of the bar, "Anyway, going to get a drink. Catch you later."

"Waitwaitwaitwait." I suddenly shout- beckoning him to stop. "You're going… to the pub? Here? On site? Right?" Because suddenly, I have all these Ideas. "Because… hear me out here… my important business _also_ involves that very pub."

I managed to catch the subtle movement of his arm as it went behind his back, before the beam of red made two from three, "Oh? Well, in that case, feel free to tag along. Never minded company much."

"I am both surprised and yet somehow satisfied." Because now… _I wouldn't have to sit by myself and drink Diet Poke while trying to waste time_. I could sit with someone else. "Let's do it. I mean, last time we kinda implied that we should hang out some time and yet, we just… didn't. It might be nice to experience that ethereal thing that can only occur when two men sit in a pub together."

"Ethereal...thing… ? Don't get your hopes up too much. It's not as mystical as all the old-timers like to pretend it is. Shame there won't be a game on, but oh well, can't have everything."

"Well, old timer, I'll have to take your word for it." I told him with a little smile and a spring in my step as I lunged past him and towards the bar.

"Old timer?! I'm what...a year or two older? Sheesh. But yeah, I could use something right now. Let's go nab a table before all the decent ones are taken."

And so myself and Ben proceeded to get a table together. I ordered a Diet Poke (And was promptly declared a lightweight), while Ben got a beer of some kind. Now, it is time to test this foundling friendship of ours… for it is only through the trials and tribulations of the pub scene that we may see if a Friendship can survive the introduction of the alcoholic beverage.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"So, Joseph...can I call you Joe?"

"Nope."

Swirling around my drink lightly, I offer, "Well, anyway Joe, glad things to be seeming up for you. To be honest, I was hoping you would make things work. You were a...generally reliable partner in the Ecruteak unpleasantness, and I wouldn't want that to be lost."

"You too." Joe replied, sipping his cider tentatively. Because no drinking buddy of mine would drink be allowed soda for long- and it only took a single offer of purchasing a round of drinks to checkmate him into having to comply. "You really… y'know… bailed me out and stuff. And I won't say its _working_ , but its a'going. And stuff."

"You know… ," I say, "Sometimes 'going' is just the best you can go for. Life isn't always... _pleasant_. But it'll look up eventually. Then again, I'm just talking from my personal experiences. Don't give up hope yet. Even bad situations can give you something you'll need later. Damn, this makes me feel old."

"Amen to that, oldie." And he downs the remainder of his cider. "And sorry for calling you 'oldie' and stuff. But if you call me JoJo, I _retaliate_."

Despite myself, I offer a small snort, "Don't be ludicrous. Except for the shared unpleasantness, your adventure hasn't been bizarre enough by a country mile to call you JoJo." He frowns in a moment of confusion, but quickly snaps back to the conversation. "Not much to it I guess. So, how do you plan to beat Jasmine?"

"When in doubt… spam-attack. And Fire beats Steel. Unless they have a secondary Typing. But we don't talk about the secondary Typing. What's about you? Ever considered starting the Gym Circuit?"

Shrugging, I state, "Never really considered it. I probably will at some point, just because of money, but it's not been a major priority. I'll probably go sometime in the near future. Even just one or two would be helpful, as you're discovering."

"Maybe." And he shrugs, and goes to take another sip of his drink. Mid gulp he realises that he's already downed it, and deposits it angrily. "I'm going up to the bar for another one. I blame you for this. Already on my third one. Shoulda stuck to the Poke…"

"Lightweight~ ," I tease as he walks away. Yeah, Poke (As it is called here) is good, but what kinda scrub goes to a bar for soda?

So I wait for him to return. When he gets back, after far longer a time than I was expecting, he seems...nervous. Interesting. Whatever happened during his absence? Curious and curiouser. Especially since he returns with a sobering glass of water as opposed to a cider.

"Are you alright Joseph? You look a little...pale."

"Let's just say that I got a phone- _Pokegear_ call that I had to take." He explains as he sits back down. "It was from Whitney."

Oh, that's right. He has some sort of ambiguous relationship with Goldenrod's Gym Leader. Wonder what was so important for her to call him up like this?

"I see, I see," I say, grinning, "I can understand how dealing with your harem could be annoying. Must be nice to hear from the girl you're actually into, isn't it?"

If he had been drinking at the time, I was certain that he would have taken a spit-take at my teasing. "Wait- what? Is… well.. It isn't like… that's definitely a little off the mark." and he trails off, looking away. Bah- ruins the fun when he barely even reacts to said teasing.

Only thing to do is to tease harder, really. "Ah. And here I thought it was a tragic tale of childhood friends who cannot be together due to circumstances beyond their control but still continue to act on their love. It's not though? Sure of your feelings, you are, hmmm?"

Here he takes a deep breath, grits his teeth and seemingly comes to a decision. "Ben, I'm actually being serious here. Whitney told me a few things, and I think that as my friend you deserve to hear them."

Well, doesn't _that_ sound ominous. "And maybe I deserve some answers too." He gives me a long, hard look- almost all his joviality gone. Then, he asks the actual question itself. "Are you part of Team Rocket?"


	23. Void V: Corvus

_**Arc IV: Void V: Corvus**_

 **US- another month, another chapter. Time for Drama!**

 **DV- The Drama Train hurtles down the track at breakneck speed! Will our valiant heroes be able to untie themselves from the tracks their cruel and capricious gods have tied them to?**

 **US- I dunno. Depends how much I plan on making my character suffer this time. *facepalms*. Oh wait. I said this arc was gonna be Nice for Joseph. Oh woe is me.**

 **DV- Don't worry, I'll be sure to pick up the slack, even if I'm not naturally as cruel as US. But that only makes it all the more poignant, no?**

 **US- so for today's obtuse metaphor, we have Corvus. Associated with the myth of Apollo and his lover Coronis. There was a lying crow in there somewhere. Don't think about it.**

 **Disclaimer: we still do those. Gotta earn that wordcount somehow, eh? No owning involved of actual Pokemon things. Which is a...shockingly small amount, most times. Should have written them out entirely and published an original story for monies.**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

The bar was far too warm for my liking. I was feeling pleasantly buzzed, sweating like a pig in a sauna, and yet despite all this… I was enjoying myself. This wasn't my usual scene and Ben wasn't the sort of crowd I used to frequent either… but lots of things are different now.

I guess that while my former friendships were that of teenagers, this felt a lot more adult. Two men at a pub/bar, drinking and chatting shit.

BUZZ ~~~ BUZZZ

The sound was low and yet startling. It took me a moment to realise that under the roar of the Tamers frequenting this establishment, I could hear the familiar sound of my Pokegear's ringtone- but had only really noticed the vibrations.

I quickly looked at the queue for drinks and figured that leaving the line wouldn't be _too_ bad at this point. With a sigh I picked up the phone- already moving out of the bar through a side door to the outside smokers area.

"Hello?" I asked, slowly.

"Heyyya Joe. Whassup?" Oh, its Whitney.

"Nothing much. I'm doing okay." I told her sincerely.

"Ohoh? You sound happy buddy, old pal? Out on a hot date tonight?"

I shook my head, before dumbly realising she couldn't see me. "No, actually. I bumped into a friend so we've been sharing a few drinks."

"Friend? I'm glad." She said, relieved. "So are things… okay for you? On your end?"

"They could be a lot worse." I admitted, figuring it was really the best one could hope for. "Keiko is keeping things drama free and Sophie is doing well. Amora… it's hard to tell with her, and I can't say I know her very well, but we've been doing alright. Nothing too awkward."

I felt a little guilty for enjoying myself so much recently with my own personal life when I had still yet to properly make sure that Amora is at her best, but I consoled myself with the fact that I was only human and this was gonna be a job of months. If not years.

"Awesome." We lapsed into awkward silence. "Anyway… the thing I was calling about…"

I snorted aloud. "Can't just be here for the conversation, eh?"

"I'm a woman with a mission." She declared happily, before I could sense her hardening. "All seriousness though, I want you to be careful."

"Careful?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, I don't want to jump the gun, but you might want to get yourself that badge and pronto, and then get the hell out of there." She told me.

"No way." I shook my head- she had been the one to tell me to go here! And for the first time since this mess began, I was actually pretty happy with my life. I had three Pokegirls whom I could tolerate, a pair of friends and even a support network in the form of the Battle Club. This was like a little holiday for me.

"Yes way." She replied. "As I said, it might be a little premature… but something is wrong in Olivine." Something? "It's just a _feeling._ Nothing concrete. Nothing serious enough for the League to be out for blood. But the crime levels in Olivine are going a little funny. And the murder rate is up."

Murder? "I think I read something in the paper about someone washing up on the beach."

"Something like that." Whitney said. "So, it might just be a crime wave, but I'm a cautious Bibarel and I think you've seen enough bullshit for a good long while. So, I want you out of there when you can, okay?"

To leave again… back on the roads again… back to danger… to leave behind Senpai and Ben…

I knew I'd be leaving again eventually- as there are still more badges to collect. But even so… "Fine." I conceded. "I'll pick up the pace. Maybe ask Senpai to give me a week of bootcamp or something?"

"Senpai?" She asked, a small bit of teasing back in her tone.

"She's another friend." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad that you're opening up to people." She said fondly.

"I'd forgotten how much I missed something as simple as a buddy." I admitted. "Mia and Ben have been good for me."

A long pause- the sound of a massive intake of breath. "Hmmm… what were their names again? Full names?"

"I never asked for Mia's surname." I shrugged. "And as for Ben… Hayden? Harmen? Fuck it- I could never remember mister grumpy's name."

Another break. "That surname… it wouldn't happen to be _Hagen,_ would it?"

Hagen… Ben Hagen… "Oh yes!" I said excitedly. "That's the one!" Small world, really. Hagen was the nephew of the bigwig of Titan Thingymejig, so it didn't surprise me too much that Whitney might know him.

The third pause. Now I was feeling a little anxious. "And which friend did you say you were drinking with?"

"Ben." I replied. "Why, want me to head in and put him on-"

"NO!" She all but shouted, shocking me at her volume. I think this was the first time I'd heard her legitimately yell. "No." She repeated, calmer. "Don't put him on."

"Geez. I know that he's an asshole, but what did he do to piss _you_ off?"

"Not him. His uncle."

"The CEO of Titan Whatsimacallit?" The one who got him his job?

"Yeah. The former Gym Leader of Viridian City." That location… no… "Giovanni Corleone!"

Giovanni. Mother freakin' Giovanni. As in _CRIME BOSS_ Giovanni, who ran Team Rocket back in the video games? What the flying fuck!?

"No way…"

"Yes way." She said, gravely. "Shit, trust you to befriend a relative of that man. You should be _really_ careful, Joseph. Titan have fingers in a whole lotta pies, and let's just say that the League has been sniffing after him for at least a decade at this point. We've got nothing, there _is_ nothing, but even so… there are suspicions that they have ties with the criminal underworld."

" _Ties? TIES? Fucking hell, Giovanni ran the 'criminal underworld'."_ I was as sober as I could be at this point. I knew this world was different to the canon games and yet also oh so similar… but I hadn't expected to get anywhere near Rocket with a long stick. I had to resist the urge to just blurt out what I knew, or race over to Ben to demand answers.

Because one thing I'd learned in this world was a bit of fucking caution. It was a lesson paid with pain and blood- I don't always know best. Things are different to how I believe they should be. " _In the games… in the damn games. It comes back to that. But I have to ask myself, why is Giovanni a_ former _Leader? Why hasn't a ten year old beat him up yet? Didn't Rocket get shut down in the original timeline? Fuck me, I never even thought about it- why is Rocket in Johto to begin with since I thought they only moved there in canon after they got booted out of Kanto? If things are this different… how do I even know if Rocket isn't something completely isolated from this Giovanni and his family?"_

"Joseph?"

"Fucking hell. Still here." Just with a goddamned headache. "Fuck. Just… fuck." Because _of course_ Ben just so happens to be a relative of that man.

"Are you gonna do something stupid now, Joseph?"

"... Maybe." I admitted. "Is there any evidence that Ben has anything to do with anything?"

"Records show he travels a lot and that he does work for Titan, and that Giovanni kept him out of the public's eye when he was younger, but not much else."

"Thanks." I said, and then hung up before she could say another word. She'd told me what she could, and I knew everything else she had to say. So with shaking hands, I slid the Pokegear away.

Because yes. I was going to do something dumb. Maybe it was because I was just a _teensy bit_ inebriated. Maybe it was because I considered Ben a friend- even if it was a fledgling one. Maybe it was because I was tired of being in the dark, and had already made far too many mistakes for my liking due to my own assumptions.

I'd made oh so many assumptions about this world and its inhabitants. And… well… I knew how that had gone (Not my Sophie, claws upon my chest, warm hands holding me down).

So, as dumb as it was… " _Everyone deserves a chance to explain themselves."_

I went back inside, straight to the table I was sharing with Ben.

"Are you alright Joseph? You look a little...pale."

"Let's just say that I got a phone- _Pokegear_ call that I had to take. It was from Whitney." I told him, trying to figure out how exactly I was meant to bring up something like this.

"I see, I see," He replies with a remarkably amused smile. He was definitely a lot more relaxed when boozed up… he definitely didn't _look_ criminal. "I can understand how dealing with your harem could be annoying. Must be nice to hear from the girl you're actually into, isn't it?"

G-geez! Already back to the teasing! I take it all back! Definitely scum! "Wait- what? Is… well.. It isn't like… that's definitely a little off the mark." I looked away, trying to calm my racing heart. I pushed aside thoughts of my Pokegirls- they weren't the topic at hand. I had to concentrate on the important thing.

"Ah. And here I thought it was a tragic tale of childhood friends who cannot be together due to circumstances beyond their control but still continue to act on their love. It's not though? Hmmmm~ Are you sure?"

Damn it all- I was trying not to laugh. But… " _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Just… fuck it! Just say it!"_

"Ben, I'm actually being serious here. Whitney told me a few things, and I think that as my friend you deserve to hear them. And maybe I deserve some answers too." And then, I stare at him, breaking down the appearance of my 'friend'. Casual work attire, buttons down, carefree look on him as he swirls his glass.

Then, I say it. I ask the question. "Are you part of Team Rocket?"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ben POV**

"Are you part of Team Rocket?" Joseph asks, seriously. The question shocks me for a moment- it's not just every day that you are accused of being a street thug… even if in this case it's true. It was even more unnerving coming from his lips- I had assumed the bridge between business and pleasure was a lot longer than this one.

Let it not be said that I can't roll with the punches, however.

I suppose something of this manner was inevitable if he has some relationship with Whitney. Still sucks though. Giovanni is always complaining about how annoyingly persistent she's been, along with the rest of the Leaders. Well, only one thing to do in such a situation. Reroute. A life built on a web of lies is still better than a life cold and alone.

I make a quick shushing motion with my hand as I lean over the table lightly, "Keep it down, would you? This isn't really the place to make accusations like that," I look around, only partially feigning mild paranoia, "You'll attract unwanted attention. And in Olivine, unwanted attention often leaves people dead in a ditch."

"Is that a threat?" he asks quietly- it wasn't really a tone of fear so much as resignation. His hand twitches towards his belt.

"Don't be ridiculous," I hiss between clenched teeth, "If for some idiotic reason I wanted you dead, I would have simply bolted during the Ecruteak mess."

"But then again, that was before I started asking questions." He interrupted me. "And before you had reason to care. It's a simple question, with a simple answer. Yae or Nae."

Rapping my fingers for a moment, I look him in the eye, locking my heart in a steel box, "While, off the record, I will confirm that my company does in fact have dealings with Rocket, I am not personally a member of Rocket." Cue a sigh of relief at my well presented lie. "I'm warning you because that last person who started digging into Rocket started with Titan. Young kid who thought he was big stuff. They found his bloated body on the beach a week later with a few bullets in the brain. Look, Joseph, you're a good guy. A bit clueless at times, but someone I'm glad to know. I don't want that to happen to you."

He looks away, awkwardly. "I think I read about that one, you know? And I do appreciate that I'm prodding the hornets nest." Blink. "Beedrills nest, rather. I knew from the moment I asked the question. I guess I'm just glad to know that you aren't involved in any of _that_ stuff, y'know? And it's not like I'm dumb enough to go running my mouth now I have confirmation. Titan are doubtless not the first or last large corporation to have fingers in criminal pie."

Well, there are all the other regions. And I've gained an agent in Galactic. So, he's not wrong really. We're just not as obvious as the games, since putting kids through a complicated and likely bloody detective story just wouldn't fit.

I shrug, "Well you know how it goes. The larger the organization, the more potential for corruption. Governments and large corporations in particular. It's an unfortunate part of life. It's how you get dictators after all, like...ah, fuck, what's his name? ...Can't remember, been too long. But you get my point."

"We basically _are_ in a dictatorship, you know?" He points out. "The League is 'democratic', but the Leaders and Elite Four are anything but." It's like a monarchy. The Champion is the King, the Elite Four are his Wardens, and the Leaders are the Lords that follow them. "But enough sidetracking. Now that I _know,_ will there be any kind of problem?"

Giving a small snort as his analogy, I state, "People's Democratic Republic of Johto. I like the sound of that. You've got a point, however. Though it's a bit more of a military-esque meritocratic dictatorship, which usually ensures you don't get a mad king. As for you knowing...that depends on you really. If you keep it to yourself, then you should be fine, since it's not like I plan on spreading it around. But if you decide to dig deeper, well…" I shrug as if helpless to act, "You'll be on your own. Not much I could do to help you even if you wanted it."

"No need to worry about that." Joseph's eyes narrowed- it seems he's made a decision. "Whitney warned me to be wary of you… or more accurately, your uncle. But since you have no ties to Rocket, then nothing needs to change. Keep business out of it, y'know? And Whitney can keep her nose out of my personal friendships."

Well, if he thinks I have no ties to Rocket, then I'm certainly not going to inform him otherwise. After all, it's nice to be able to spend part of an afternoon with someone that's not Katsumi or Lorraine without having any ulterior motives on our parts. I guess it's true that you don't realise what you're missing till you no longer have it, and I've missed having male friends. While I wouldn't trade my relationship with them, it's just not the same.

Here, Joseph rises from his chair. "Sorry, but I think I'll make my way off now. It's been fun and stuff… but I think things have gotten a little too heavy for us to just keep drinking like nothing's happened."

Setting my glass on the table, I offer, "You're right, unfortunately. And it's a bit early for us to get blackout drunk. So, yeah, this time is on me," I stand, sliding on my coat before turning to the bar to pay our tab, "Till next time Joseph. Don't be a stranger."

He grins. "Stranger danger? Sure. Until next time." Then, just as I go to pay, he stops me one last time. "And Ben… just while we're at least peripherally talking about it… if your uncle ever pushes you down _avenues_ you'd rather not pursue, then remember that you've got a friend in me." And a friend with Whitney in him...hmmm, this could be useful. Or maybe not. Maybe I can have a single friendship that's solely for pleasure as opposed to increasing my chances of survival. Surely I've earned that?

"I'll keep that in mind," I say, before giving him a smile that doesn't quite reach my eyes as I walk out, "But I'll be fine. More valuable where I am, ya know?"

And that's that I suppose. Hopefully we can do this again sometime, but with the heaviest possible topic dodged, it can only be better in the future. To say it looked _bright_ would be a lie, but perhaps another star was born in the dark fabric.

XXXXXXXXXX

I didn't summon either of my companions till I was already home, lying on my bed, staring aimlessly into the ceiling. Clearly aware of my current discomfort, if not the exact reasons for it, they take to it in different ways. Lorraine lays down next to me, just next to me in silent vigil, unlike the smother session Katsumi calls cuddling. Katsumi herself, for all her other faults, can in fact read a room when she wants to, and moves into the kitchen to make some food, since she's far and away the best out of us three.

Am I part of Rocket he asks. He's lucky he asked me, frankly. Just about anyone else who have taken that as him digging too deep and started making plans to dispose of him. But I'm not exactly a typical Rocket member, and I try to avoid unnecessary bloodshed where reasonable.

"He has a point, even if he didn't realise it. How have I been getting on this whole time? Where does the Earth me end and the Poke me begin? When did killing people become a go-to option?"

I'm a cornered animal, really, when it comes down to it. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Just the instinct to lash out, to _survive_ , regardless of the cost to others. And while that's been helpful, I hope that perhaps one day it won't be so. But considering my situation, when could that possibly happen? Need I seat myself on a throne of skulls to get that day? Just what would it take to get that happy ending? I don't know anymore.

"Or perhaps worse," I muse,"I'm a puppet for whom Giovanni holds the strings. To be used at his leisure and thrown out whenever he pleases. Or maybe some sick combination of both."

"Hmm?" Lorraine turns on her side to face me, "What are you talking about Ben? Be honest. We can't help if we don't know what the issue is."

"Just…" I reach my hand towards the ceiling, catching nothing but air as I close my fist, "I hate feeling like I'm not in control of my fate on a tactile level. The current situation we find ourselves in is awfully precarious. We have no source of financial stability but what exists for us at Uncle Gio's mercy. Furthermore, our list of contacts and places we could hide away in should the worst come to pass are painfully nonexistent. I guess I just hate a life where we exist because someone else wants us to. I hate having to kowtow to make sure we have a roof over our heads."

"Giovanni is your uncle." It wasn't a question.

I shrug back, "Yeah, and? They say blood is thicker than water, but Uncle Gio is living proof that it's not. Family or not, there's not a whole got I get away with, and I don't dare disobey any direct orders. He's not been terribly happy with my rules lawyering lately either."

"Rules lawyering…?"

Surprisingly, it's Katsumi who answers, walking back in while taking off her apron, "It's a distinctly Ben term. I think he once described it as ignoring the spirit of the law in favor of the more twist-able letter of the law."

"I've obeyed the rules Uncle Gio has laid down" I add, "Not my fault if what he wrote down wasn't what he wanted. Or, basically, I've been doing what Uncle Gio has asked me, but in such a way that I get more benefit. He's not exactly been pleased, but his hands are tied. I've technically accomplished everything he's asked and thus done nothing wrong, so if he wants to keep some semblance of order in Rocket he has to let it fly. For now at least, since he's probably drafting up an updated version of the code right now."

"Probably," Katsumi offers as she sinks down onto the new couch we got the other day and begins unbuttoning her blouse, "Which continues to limit our options. But it just means we'll have to come up with something new. Something subtle. And no offense you two, but subtle isn't really up your alley. Leave this to me."

"For the best, really," chimes in Lorraine. As we look at her oddly, she continues, "Well, Ben's actions are doubtlessly being closely watched. Which means Katsumi and I have more free reign to go about looking for things, especially if one of us is with you."

"Oh!" exclaimes Katsumi, and I can almost see the light bulb go off her head, "Let's face it, it's a pretty well known fact that after coming back from Ecruteak, you always keep both of us with you at all times. Thus, if you're about with me, people will assume she's just in her pokeball, and vise versa. Simple, but if we plan it right, it may work for information gathering. At least for a small amount of time at any rate. Also…Ben ," she gets up, by now solely in her undergarments, walks over and climbs on top of me, purposely putting her full several hundred pounds of crushing weight on my ribs, "We need to talk about your bad habit of recalling me to my pokeball whenever you feel like it."

Folding my arms and failing not to wince, I state, "Tamer's prerogative."

She pushes herself down slightly, "Ow ow ow! Alright, alright, I get it. Look, not every situation is ideal, and sometimes things happen. It's not meant as a slight, okay? But, and you of the two of you should know this, that amongst certain circles, asking you would be considered weakness. Many of those circles are in Rocket. The last thing we can afford right now is too look weak, like an easy target. Not when Uncle Gio is annoyed at my shenanigans and is less likely to move in our defense should we get in over our head."

XXXXXXXXX

 **Joseph POV**

Talk about heavy. I certainly hadn't expected to end up interrogating a friend to poke into his criminal connections today. I hadn't even anticipated seeing said friend to begin with… so… funnily enough, if we hadn't run into each other I never would have brought Ben up with Whitney and never would have learned the knowledge weighing upon me now.

"What a mess." I muttered to myself, as I dried my hair with a towel. That shower had been a relief- flushing out a lot of the effects of the booze still in my system.

Sure, Ben _said_ that while Titan had ties to the underworld he did not… and while he didn't look like he was lying… " _I don't know."_

It's hard to abandon prejudice, and once knowledge is learned, we tend to stick to what we know even when given knowledge that contradicts said info. Because _Giovanni_ runs Titan. And could I really believe that Giovanni, and consequently Titan, _wasn't_ Team Rocket in this universe?

What little meta knowledge I had was useless. So at the end of the day, the only thing I could count on was what I heard and saw. And Whitney's word could be trusted… and just how far could I trust Ben? We hadn't known each other long enough for me to automatically trust his words.

But I also prefer to have faith, and give people chances. " _He knows that I know. And hopefully, if Giovanni_ is _pressuring him into crime, or attempts to do so, then maybe he'll remember my offer of a helping hand."_ Or, more accurately, the help that a Gym Leader could offer. " _And all I can do is offer, even if I know he likely won't accept it."_

"You've been distracted." A voice said. Weeks earlier, hearing a sudden intrusion in the bathroom would have shocked the heck out of me. Now, I was kinda used to woman wandering into the bathroom while I was still changing. Not like we hadn't seen each other naked before. It was more of a surprise that Amora was even offering conversation.

"I have been." I admitted, shuffling to the side so that she can do her teeth and other bedtime rituals. She took her place beside me- albeit a good foot and a half away. "It's nothing to worry about."

It was with near certainty that the conversation should have ended here with Amora. For she is a woman of few words- or at least, few words she wishes to share with me. Even more surprise- she continued. "If it wasn't worth worrying about, then you wouldn't be thinking about it."

"Touche." I replied, still a little confused at where this was going. "Are you… offering to talk?"

She shrugs, brushing her teeth. "I wouldn't want to bother you on this night." Another silence. Should I take that as a yes?

"I suppose that… well, I'm worrying about a friend. He's a bit odd, and there's something up with him. And… I think I know what it is. He's a criminal. Maybe. Probably. Should I let it interfere with our friendship?"

She spat out her toothpaste. "Do I look like I know much about friendship?" Abused Pokegirl from an abusive Tamer. Right.

"I know it sounds silly compared to your own struggles, but it doesn't stop people from worrying."

"People don't change." She replied, simply, probably knowing it from experience.

"So… even with his potential criminality, I should treat him the same?"

Just the smallest of quirks in her static features. "People don't change. And the masks they wear are oh so easily torn off."

"More personal experience?" Pause, she looks away. No reply. " _It's gonna take me months to learn Amora-Speak, isn't it? One sided talks are still just as awkward as ever."_

"Enough about Ben, anyway." I finally say, firmly putting the topic aside. "This _is_ meant to be Your Night, after all. So, what should we do?" I try to give all my Pokegirls some personal time, and I give all of them a night without the other Pokegirls out so that I can make sure that their _needs_ are taken care of. And for Amora in particular, I wanted tonight to go well.

"Bed?" She says.

"It _is_ only half seven, you know…" And while we'd leapt into bed quite quickly before, and while I only had Keiko and Sophie to go off, but both of them tended to want to do other activities and hobbies they can't normally indulge in and leave the bedding for later.

"Table?" She says, a little… hopeful.

"One, we _eat_ there. Two, not what I meant."

Another casual shrug.

"I've been thinking… do you fancy pursuing any hobbies? Normally you just copy what everyone else does, but is there anything _you_ want to do?"

She responds with a deep kiss. " _Well, isn't she eager?"_ It was a little worrying just how eager Amora was to enter the bedroom. And worrying just how… untraumatized… she seemed around sex, especially concerning her past.

Still, it's hard to muse when there's a tongue down your throat, your shirt has already somehow been removed, and you're already one the bed. " _She works quickly."_ I thought, then pushed all other thoughts aside- focusing on the act. This was my duty, and in the heat of it, even I could sometimes forget for a time…

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Ben POV**

Red and blue lights flash over the alley. Already a crowd had gathered, milling about nervously as Jenny's herded them back from the yellow crime scene tape they had set up. I wonder who it was this time.

"Excuse me," I say, lightly maneuvering my way through the less occupied sides towards the front. While the full extent of what happened here was beyond me, I'm not a detective after all, even I can tell that it was brutal.

Thick blood coats the brick walls, themselves blackened and still smoking, slowly dripping down into ever increasing crimson pools on the asphalt with a sickening hiss. Shattered bones and dismembered limbs lie amongst the rubble undoubtedly created in the commotion, as what appears to the smoldering corpse of a Grass Type...a Sunflora maybe...is facedown, skull crushed. Two other bodies have already been removed, moved to the side, white sheets covering them.

"All in all, not a pleasant scene," I muse out loud, before noticing all the people around looking at me oddly as I mutter, "I've seen worse."

"Back up, back up! This an active crime site," A Jenny calls before turning around an catching my eye before hers widen in recognition and she marches herself over to me, only stopping to yell, "Oi! Behind the yellow tape or we'll bring you in! Don't think your age means anything!" at a particularly daring teenager.

"Ben Hagen," she states as she comes to a stop in front of me.

Okay...I'm confused. I can't remember doing anything in Olivine that would have a warrant out for me, and I surely would have advance warning if there was one put out. But I haven't spent enough time around the Jenny's to ascertain how much like the cops back home they are, and I don't want to give them any excuses to rough me up.

"That would be me, yes. What can I do for you…" I take a quick glance at her hat, "sergeant?"

She slips under the yellow tape as another Jenny takes her place, powering past me as she states, "Come with me."

Giving a shrug and following her, because what other choice do I have really, we walk over to where we're out of sight and hearing of the crowd. Nervously, I slip both hands into the false pockets I talked Katsumi into adding to my trench coat, feeling my left hand close around the pokeball of the woman in question and my right around the grip my pistol, which, now that I've had some free time to dig through my memory banks of random facts, I'm pretty sure is a Makarov 9mm. It would make sense, given the random mish-mash of mid-Cold War Soviet tech Rocket managed to get their hands on.

But either way, I don't want to use either. While killing this Jenny might sound like a good idea, it would be terrible in practice. She's undoubtedly more practiced than I am, so I don't fancy my chances at a quick draw against her. Also, we're not _that_ far away, and the noise would draw every other Jenny over, and I stand little chance there, even if they had stormtrooper aim. But perhaps most importantly...I don't think I could. I had enough trouble with Brasi and he had struck first. She's done nothing to me so far. And now I understand why intimidation is a charisma check and not a strength check.

"Mr. Hagen," she begins, her cap vizor shadowing her eyes ominously, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you run, or at least are the public face for Titan Holding western operations," at my nod, she continues, "I'm sorry to say, but the victim tonight was one of yours. Asim Birsen. He has no next-of-kin listed, so we're not sure who to contact."

Asim? Shit, man. We weren't close by any stretch, but...he doe-did good work. Quiet guy too, what the hell? Why would anyone want to kill him? Was it a mugging gone wrong?

"I see, I see," I say, because Asim had implied that he left his family behind, but he never bothered to mention that he left them so totally he took them off as next-of-kin, "Alright, well, I appreciate you taking the time to tell me this. I'll make funeral arrangements, I suppose. Can you tell me if you have any suspicions as to why this happened or it still under wraps for now?"

"I can't mention much at this point, mostly because we don't know much yet. But the circumstances are suspicious. We'd appreciate if you didn't go spreading this around, but he went down fighting at least."

That doesn't surprise me, really. But was it an ambush or not is the question? Was it murder or just circumstance?

"Oh?"

She nods, "Mr. Birsen only had two Pokegirls registered to his name. An Ariados and a Sunflora." So _that's_ what the other two sheets were covering. "And in fact, he had only two pokeballs upon him. It seems like unfortunate luck that his assailant seemed to use primarily Fire-types."

Asim wasn't much of a fighter. Even I know that. Well, looks time for Lorraine to do some digging. After all, against a murderer armed with a Fire-type, what better to send than a Water-type?

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, whatcha working on, little couz?"

Chucking a rubber ball at the obnoxious voice without even aiming, I continue filling out forms. When it _mysteriously_ bounces back and whacks me in the forehead, I slowly set down my pen and glare at the offender, who's whistling innocently by the door to my office.

"Gabriel. Some of us have actual work to do."

Pushing a stack of papers to the side while bouncing my ball off the floor, he takes a seat on my desk and snatchs my paper out of my hand, "Oh! Funeral arrangements? Who was it this time? And isn't this a thing family normally does? Don't tell me…"

"Give me that," I state, angrily grabbing them back, "And no, both Lorraine and Katsumi are fine. It's for Asim. Dumbass took off his family as next of kin, don't even know who they are. So now here I am."

"Asim, Asim…" Gabriel ponders for a moment, "Oh yeah! Asim! The quiet nerdy dude in the corner cubicle, yeah? He was one of your mid-level accountants, I think. What happened to him?"

I can only shrug, "Fuck if I know. Someone decided they'd take a lighter to his ambitions. Dude only had a Bug-type and a Grass-type and whoever jumped him in an alley had a reasonably powerful Fire-type."

"Yeouch."

"Speaking of which, did you hear what happened the other day?"

Hopefully, it's what I think it is. On Katsumi's recommendation, I paid a pretty penny to Compagnia di Ventura to get the rest of Karev's associates after all. I refuse to work with pedophiles, regardless of their usefulness otherwise. Like...everyone, technically speaking, they are expendable. I can, at least eventually, find someone with their talents but without their depraved proclivities.

"We both know you're going to tell me either way Gabriel, so just go ahead."

He dramatically keels over, exclaiming, "You're so cold to your dear cousin, Ben. Would it hurt you to actually act like a decent family member from time to time?"

I take a pause, thinking mostly of his younger sister Samantha, who's practically an anime tsundere girl to a t and of course Giovanni, who wouldn't hesitate to kill me if would help him in a significant fashion, before looking him in the eye with a almost unnoticeable smirk, "Yes."

"Ugh, fine! Be that way! But whatever. I heard from Amy, who heard it from a friend, who heard it from that friend's mom, who got it her sister, who overheard from her Tamer, who heard from a Jenny he 'knows' ...like he thinks we're idiots and don't all know he's having an affair… that a number of guys were found dead a few days ago."

"Okay," I say, "And? Why is this important? Am I supposed to know these people?"

Grinning, he holds up seven fingers, ticking them down as he recalls names, "Kormos, Rosi, Jefak, Mlinar, Hristov, Naumov and Mircevski. While it wasn't common knowledge, they were all close associates of the late Karev, who you had a grudge with before you decided to kill him. I think you know more than you're letting on, dear cousin."

Finishing filling out yet another form, I push it to the side, pointedly avoiding his eyes as I comment, "I can neither confirm nor deny that. In fact, this is the first I'm hearing about it. You should be careful about how you throw such accusations about."

"Really," he says, tone flat, "In here?"

"Obviously," I drawl, doing my best to imitate Alan Rickman's Severus Snape portrayal.

"Well...shit. Think they're in mine too?"

"Probably. I'd be more surprised if there _weren't_ any, really," I state, giving a brief shrug. Bugging is pretty much a standard in any thing that requires covert operations. And since I'd rather be safe than sorry, I like to assume that any obvious bugs are actually tests of my awareness by Giovanni and that his important bugs are places I won't find without obliterating the entire office, and even that might not be enough.

No, far easier to just watch my mouth when I'm working.

"So, Gabriel, is there a real reason you're bugging me, or is Uncle Gio going to call me again, complaining about how things aren't getting done?"

"Dad did that? Oh, well...shit. I'll talk to him. Keep it cool, little couz, kay?"

Eyebrow twitching, I chuck an eraser at Gabriel, hitting him square in the back of his head as he leaves, "Great. See ya."

XXXXXXXXX

The next day was much the same. Except I couldn't get out of my mind that something fishy was going on. Fire types don't attack one target for no reason. There has to have been _something_ going on.

Speaking of Fire-types… Joseph. I know for a fact he's in possession of a reasonably strong Vulpix. But...he's not the type. Too nice to be the perpetrator of that horror show. I'd nearly forgotten what it's like to have a friend who's actually on the good axis. Probably chaotic good, but good nevertheless. When everyone else around you is either neutral or evil inclined, it makes for a nice break.

Well, I don't believe it's him, at least personally. But his Vulpix seemed to have far less inhibitions than him. I wouldn't be surprised if I found that she was going street-fighting by moonlight to boost her own skills without Joseph's knowledge or consent. Wouldn't be the first time something like that happened to less authoritarian tamers with trouble girls who didn't keep their harem on a tight leash. Hmm, maybe I should talk to him…

Well, no time like the present. Getting up and putting my coat on, I walk out of the office, heading down to the local boardwalk overlooking the ocean. Pulling out my Pokegear and thumbing through my contacts, I find his and wait a moment while it rings.

"Heya, it's the Shit Shope. May I take your order?"

I give a small snicker before getting myself together, stating, "Hello Joseph, this is Ben. I don't suppose you're in a good spot for a delicate conversation?"

"One moment." The sound of shuffling and muffled voices. About half a minute passes by along with the distinct sound of footsteps before he returns to the phone. "I'm back. Hit me. Life's been going well, so go on and hit me in the metaphorical balls. What's up?"

"Right. First off, so I don't waste time explaining the back drop if I don't have to, did you read this morning's paper?"

"I did. I'm guessing we're talking about that body that turned up deader than a doorstop as opposed to the Cianwood Mankeys having a surprising turn-about in yesterday's basketball game?"

"That's right. I'm privy to a bit more details than that, and I thought you should be aware. Asim and his two pokegirls were torched by a Fire-type. A reasonably powerful one. I don't suspect you, but the Jenny's are out for blood, so I'd make sure to make sure your alibis are in order."

"Ah." He said, as if we discussing the weather. "Okay. I'll bring it up with Whitney. It kinda sucks, but sometimes it's about who you know… you know? Still, while Keiko's maybe tough enough to do said killing, she also shouldn't have chance. I keep a VERY close eye on her, you know." A brief pause. "Thanks for the warning anyway. Are things okay on your end too? Are the Jennie's pressuring you because of those 'criminal' allegations?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for concern. That my two girls are rock and water respectively isn't exactly classified information, if not widely broadcasted. I'm not under investigation. I only know because Asim was one of my direct subordinates at work, even if we weren't close. Also, I feel this might be more relevant now...you say Keiko shouldn't have had the chance. I'd double check that if I were you. Also, it's entirely possible for some more...energetic, for a polite term, Pokegirls to go street fighting if they can. If you leave her out of her ball at night, don't, at least for the time being. If you let Sophie stay out, make sure you specifically order her that Keiko is not to be released without your say so, or Keiko might use Alpha privilege to make Sophie release her into the night. Still, be careful. I'd rather not lose a friend quiet this early."

A loud sigh of irritation- I was all but certain Joseph was cupping his head in hands. "Alright. I'll make doubly sure. Hopefully the upcoming promise of our Gym battle should keep her placated. Anything else?"

I shake my head, the movement unconscious, even though I know he can't see it, "As for now? That's all. I thought you deserved an early warning, both as a friend and especially since as owner of a Fire type and someone from another city, you'll likely be under double suspicion. Good talking with you Joseph."

As I hung up the line, I give a long sigh. Things are going on in this city, things I'm not aware off. That's the only explanation I have for the odd happenings and skyrocketing crime, especially murder, rate as of late. Pretty much all of them Rocket members as well. And I've been rushing low on not already budgeted personal funds lately, so I can't just pay my way to the information this time. Removing pedophiles was well worth it, no question, but damn if it wasn't costly and a hamper on short term plans.

With a brief spin of the ball for flair, I summon forth Lorraine as I reach the beach.

"Hey."

She gives a small grin, "Hay is for Ponyta's. In all seriousness though, are things alright? It's unusual for you to not summon me for a few days in a row."

We both remove our shoes, slipping them into my bag as we head out onto the sand. I can't say I particularly like sand...it's rough, coarse and irritating, "Not like you," I say with a bit of amusement, not really thinking about it.

"Hmm?"

At Lorraine's cocked head, I realise I accidentally said part of that out loud. Well, it could be worse, "Just thinking about a film I saw a good many years ago, where the main character, who grew up in a desert, was complaining about much he disliked sand. It wasn't exactly well-written, but those of us who could stuff our indignity at the ruination of a previously iconic series managed to find the whole thing somewhat amusing on rewatches."

She rolls out the beach towel she always keeps stashed on her person somewhere in female hammerspace and lays down, as I lay down next to her. Sunset over the ocean is always a sight to behold, and this is the first time we've been able to make it down to the beach like this, no ulterior motives, no impending deadlines.

We stay like that for a while. No words need be said. Eventually, Lorraine breaks the silence, "Has Katsumi found anything worthwhile yet?"

I shrug, "Not that's she's told me. Which I'm not sure how to feel about, but for the moment, I'll continue to trust her. Still, it's mildly worrying. Whatever's going on is big. It shouldn't be hard to find at least baseline information. I know she's had little time, but…"

She reaches over and takes my hand, giving it a mild squeeze in what I'm going to choose to interpret as an implicit show of support.

"Ben…"

"What's up, Lorraine?"

"Mind satisfying my curiosity?"

"I'll do my best."

She rolls onto her side, facing me as her lower arm props up her head, "Would you tell me about where you're from? You mentioned a place called the land of the rising sun a while ago, and something about the brave and the free."

Ah. So that's what this is about. And of all things… . What to do, what to do… . When in doubt, do as Giovanni would, misdirect and offer half-truths. Maybe the man is rubbing off on me more than I've initially thought. ...That's a scary thought.

Mentally bracing myself, I begin, "The land of rising sun, which is their traditional title, is called Japan. As far as I'm aware, they're an island further east than any other major civilization center, and thus the first place to see the sun in the morning. Or maybe they just like philosophy as much as I do. I've never been there, I don't know for sure. I've just heard accounts from those who have."

"Sounds like an interesting place."

"I've heard it is. My original home was a place called America. It was founded in a bloody revolution against a monarch and thus, we fancied ourselves both brave and free. Both are...were...true. Very different from here."

She leans in closer, eyes full of pity, "Were? Did something happen to it? Was it attacked by a legendary or something?"

Giving a long sigh, I can only offer, "Yes? No? I don't know. I really couldn't say. I don't think anything major has, but situations can change quickly."

After all, if I was transported here, what's to say that some Pokegirls didn't get sent back to my Earth? Who knows what sort of damage they could cause in their confusion? Not too mention… I offer up a silent prayer for if they end up in the hands of unsavory scientists.

"You miss your home." It wasn't a question.

"..Yeah. I miss my home, I miss my immediate family, the friends I left behind, the safety of an area where I didn't have to watch my back and every step. A place without fear of feral attacks. A whole future ahead of me, now lost, presumably forever."

As we pack up post-sunset, she turns to me once again, "If you could go back to how things were before, before everything here, would you?"

"Real kicker of a question," I say, before pausing to think about it for a moment, "If it was before I met you and Katsumi, the answer would be an unthinking yes. No further questions. Now though...I'm not sure losing you two would be an acceptable loss to me, and if I could bring you two back with me I would. So, to answer your question...maybe. I can't really say. My head and heart are of differing opinions. An intensely unpleasant situation, let me assure you."

As we begin the walk back to our apartment, she lightly grabs my hand, a far cry from Katsumi's bone crushing death grip, "Ben, that film you mentioned earlier, what is it about?"

"The whole series at its core? A story of good going through many trials, tribulations and errors before defeating evil through the power of love."

"Sounds far too sappy for you. Katsumi might like it though. Did your mother make you watch as family thing?"

I can't help it, I burst out laughing. At her reproachful look, I get myself back under control reasonably quickly, saying, "It's not really sappy. You'd probably enjoy it as well, if ever I could get my hands on a copy."

Which...might be possible, given there's been previous bleedover, Rocket's Soviet tech being a key example. I don't know Russian, but I know the films well enough to work out the gist for Katsumi and Lorraine if it comes down to it.

She frowns, "Perhaps. What's it called?"

I give a grin, "Only the greatest movie series ever made. Star Wars."


	24. Void VI: Libra

**Arc IV: Void VI: Libra**

 **DV - We're back with a new chapter. Good times. We hope all our readers have happy holidays and enjoy!**

 **US- we'll probably have another chapter out for you soon too, mayhaps new year, so until then, have a happy holiday.**

 **US- so, mythology corner is a-go. Today we have Libra. Associations with the star sign and the 'scales of balance', they carry a certain sense of law, fairness and civility. Because this is a Nice chapter. And it definitely doesn't balance out any bad whatsoever, because this is a Happy arc.**

 **DV- Indeed. Happiness abounds. Orwellian Seal of Approval ©**

 **Disclaimer: still don't own anything. Have mercy on us, oh Lawyers of Nintendo. If you bankrupt us with legal fees, who will buy your Switch games?**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

I didn't quite know what caused me to wake up. There wasn't any stirring, no need for the bathroom, it wasn't anywhere near to when my body clock would normally awaken me- nothing like that. Nonetheless, I woke up.

Curled up in the duvet, naked save for underwear, with the now constant sensation of another warmth in the bed with me. This one was light to touch and deathly still- a little spoon, if ever there was one. Already awake, I opened an eye to remind myself of who I was sleeping with.

" _Amora. This was her night."_ Look at the bedside table- fumble for Pokegear. Check time. It's two in the morning- far too early. I sigh, closing down the device. Nothing to do but try to get back to sleep.

I try to shuffle without disturbing the girl- except that with a closer glance, there was no need to worry.

"What the fuck are you doing awake?" Yeah- she'd been awake even before I had been. Lying still against me, her face had been angled in such a way that I hadn't immediately spotted her staring vacantly into the darkness.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and it was a familiar line.

"Don't be." I unwrapped myself from around her and went for the bedside lamp. All thoughts of rest were gone for the minute. "Let's chat."

And she knew that while I voiced it as a request, it was the closest I would come to ordering. Likewise, I knew she'd treat it as an order irregardless. "Can't sleep?"

"No." Deadpan delivery- as it weren't obvious.

"Dumb question, I know." Smarter one then. " _Why_ can't you sleep?"

"Insomnia. Never sleep much." She explained.

I frowned. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"Doubt the Jenny's even realised." She noted- and I read the unspoken. Amora had never bothered to tell them, no doubt. And if I hadn't woken up now, I doubt she would have ever gotten around to telling me either.

"Fair enough. Anyway, in the future, don't worry about me waking up." I was normally quite a deep sleeper, so if she needed to get up I doubted it would get me to stir. "If you need to get up in the night, for the loo or to watch some TV or read or _whatever_ it is you should do when you have insomnia."

She shrugged. "As you command."

I groan- it's always the same. "How long have you been awake?"

Another shrug.

"Fuck it." I got off the bed, and slipped on my dressing gown from the floor. It was an immensely manly sort of gown. "I'm making a Hot Chocolate. Want one?"

Here, I got just the smallest smile for my efforts. "Yes."

So I made us my special hot chocolate. We didn't speak much as we drunk it, and I ended up going to sleep alone this time. But when I woke up in the morning to find her peacefully next to me, I felt just a little bit satisfied.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

Come seven-thirty the next morning, the loud buzz makes me reach over and shut off my alarm. Wiggling out of Katsumi's grasp with ever increasing skill that would probably make Houdini proud, I almost fall flat off, only stopped by another large mass.

"Oh, right," I comment, half awake, "Lorraine joined last night."

Shambling into the apartments small kitchen, I start brewing a pot of coffee as I hear the girls slowly start to get moving. Knowing them, it'll be a-

"Ben, coffee now."

Speak of the devil… "Coffee's not done yet, chill Lorraine. Is Katsumi up yet?"

Lorraine stretches back, the sound of cracking joints plenty loud against the otherwise fairly quiet place, saying, "She was starting to come to, but you know how she is in the mornings."

I can only shrug at the true statement, Katsumi is not a fast riser, at all.

Taking a moment, Lorraine sits down, "Speaking of which, any plans for today?"

"Nothing in particular. Well, we're going furniture shopping tonight, because if this is to be a regular thing, then we need a larger bed. The current one simply wasn't large enough to support three adults. That it didn't collapse under our combined weight in the middle of the night was somewhat of a lucky break."

"Eh," she says, clearly unconcerned, "I don't think anyone's broken a bed in a long time."

Pouring out two cups, I sit down across from her and slide one to her, "I have...several questions. Define long time, do you happen to know what the beds are made out of for that to be true and better yet...how would you even know that?"

She takes a minute to have some of her coffee before saying, "I couldn't really tell you the proper answer to the first two. What I do know is that they're the only company around in the bed business, a veritable monopoly...in Johto at least, so it's always a big deal if something happens. Katsumi would probably know exactly how long ago the last lawsuit against them was, especially since the League pulls no punches when the monopolies screw up. I can't even remember the last time, might have been before my time, I have no idea. As for what they're made out of-"

"Steel and wood, mostly," Katsumi cuts in, giving a yawn before getting her own cup and practically collapsing into the chair, "It's nothing super special or filled with trade secrets, they just happen to be able to buy out any competitors nearly as soon as one gets started."

Okay, so that logically makes sense. But...wait...steel? That doesn't add up. But if it's steel then...

"What."

At their questioning looks, I decide I should probably explain further, "Between the three of us, that's well over half a ton. There's not enough material there for that kind of weight. Something fishy is-"

"Ben," Katsumi states, forcibly sliding onto my lap and slowly tracing down my face with a single claw, though not hard enough to break skin, "Are you calling me _fat_?"

"Hardly," I say, waggling my eyebrows suggestively while Lorraine snickers into her hand behind Katsumi, "Though even if you were I wouldn't really mind, you'd still be you."

She gives me a flat look, clearly of disbelief, "Uh huh. Flattery won't help you right now Ben."

"Worth a shot," I offer, giving a cheeky grin.

"If you two are planning to bang, move back to the bedroom, would you? I'm trying to get breakfast and wouldn't you know it, semen on toast tastes like crap."

At my laugh, the atmosphere is lost and things settle back to normal for the rest of breakfast.

"So," Lorraine says, looking through the morning paper, "Just the usual nonsense today."

"No mysterious deaths today?" I ask with a mocking tone that disguises how worried I'm actually becoming about the whole thing. Someone or something is leaving Rocket members dead left and right, and I have little intention of being the next target if I can help it.

Lorraine takes another look before saying, "Yeah, actually nobody died yesterday, or if they did the bodies haven't been found yet. All things considered since we got back, that would be impressive if it wasn't just sad."

"Neat, if a bit worrying."

"How, Ben," Katsumi says, "is people _not_ dying worrying."

"Well," I begin, putting on my coat, "there was a mostly consistent pattern before. This is an unexpected curveball."

"Oh for fucks sake," they both say together before they glance at each, blink and Katsumi continues, "only you Ben, would be more annoyed that your statistical model has been proven wrong then that whatever is killing people is likely still out there despite taking a sick day."

"Mmm, you two riding in your Pokeballs or walking with me?"

"Too tired to walk."

"Yeah, same. Mind just having us ride today?'

The last thing they hear before the red light swallows them is my final comment on the prior issue, "It's true that one death would have been a tragedy. But as we reach an ever increasing amount? It really is just a statistic."

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"Hmmm… are you sure you are up for this, my adorable little Kohai?" Mia asked. I hated to admit it, but it was difficult to see if she was being overly confident or merely condescending.

"Hey, you might have a few years experience on me, but that doesn't mean we're just gonna roll over, right Amora?" I responded, looking to my chosen Pokegirl for support. Said support was largely non existent- a simple shrug- we may as well have been doing chores for all she cared.

"Well, you asked for some training, but I'm afraid that you're in for a beat down." She taunted me.

"Oh yeah? Well, originally I was gonna offer to pay for our meal tonight, but instead it seems that all I'll be serving up will be a knuckle sandwich."

She gave me a knowing look. "How long did it take for you to prepare that comeback?"

"Far too long." I admitted. But damn oh damn was that my best trash talk. "But yeah. Thanks for offering to do this."

"You are lucky my Tamer is so generous, boy." spoke the final member of our little get together. Mia had agreed to do her Kohai a solid and give me some training ready for my scheduled Gym Battle next week- consequently, that meant she needed someone to battle with.

Enter Ayame from stage left. Mia's Alpha- and a very pretty Gardevoir. Surprising for her species, she kept her green hair short and was a bit more on the petit side. It was with no shame that I admitted that out of the two of them, she was definitely the Butch out of the two. And ridiculously clingy to boot. I don't think she'd let go of her Tamer's hand once or stopped glaring at me with the wrath of a thousand suns since we first met up.

"I am." I admit. "Thanks for agreeing to spar with us."

"Don't thank _me_." She blustered. "You are wasting my Tamer's precious time, so you can stop wasting the time you've stolen and actually get to business."

Mia offered me an apologetic look, mouthing 'sorry' while making the general gesture of 'what can you do?'.

"Right then. Standard League rules?" I clarified.

"Standard rules." She agreed. "Now, pay attention to your Senpai. I am sure you will learn something."

"Kinda the point." I muttered, as Ayame and Amora both stepped into the the ring. Then, Mia raised three fingers and slowly brought them down. Three… two… one… zero, and begin.

"Get in close and Thunder Wave!" I immediately ordered. While Amora was new to fighting officiated battles, she wasn't new to battling, and she was already moving before I'd even finished talking.

"Double Team." Mia countered, causing her Gardevoir to flicker in place and multiply, sliding outwards so that while before there was one, now there were seven. Amora faltered, fingers coated in sparks, unable to tell which to strike. Then, she shut her eyes and seemed to take a deep breath… before lunging straight for the one second to the left.

Amazingly, the projected wave of paralysing energy was aimed at the correct one. Unfortunately, Ayame merely sidestepped, hand rearing back and "Magical Leaf!"

Green projectiles manifested up close, and struck within a single moment- throwing Amora backwards.

"Good try. Double Team is purely visual. Illusions don't have a smell… but aiming for the right illusion doesn't help if you can't _hit them_. Coincidentally, illusions also do not disturb the grass they walk upon, and are dispelled with one hit, no matter how strong." Mia lectured. I, naturally, listened. "Now, Magical Leaf again."

So now it was time to defend. "Target the leaves! Thunder Shock!" A blast of focused thunder this time. Not her most powerful shock, but there we go. The leaves were coated in psychic energy, but they burned up just as easily.

Still, Mia brought up a good point. "Cotton Spore!" Because if I couldn't hit her… I just had to raise my odds of hitting. Large clumps of cotton grew from Amora, and were all blown towards Ayame. They were rather small, but they were numerous and they were being continually produced, and each and every one of them were sticky and heavy. Those would slow Ayame down.

"Clever, not clever enough." Mia gave a wry smile. "Psychic." And so the cotton balls were effortlessly controlled telekinetically and pushed away, rendering the attack useless. "Your tactics are decent, but rudimentary. Try again."

" _Welp, brain, thinkthinkthink. Any ideas?"_ Brain says no. Spam Attack? Spam Attack.

"Charge her, then Thunder Wave until she's down!"

"Psychic." Amora was picked up… then slammed back down to the ground once more. Hard enough to crack the ground. Hard enough to put her out for the count.

I quickly ran to the ring, to get down to her level and check on her. Already, she was rising. Trembling, thunder sparking across her, pain across her face- she tried to rise. "Stay down." I said.

"I can still fight." She said, and I saw a hint of panic in her eyes. "I… I can win."

"I didn't expect you to." I told her, as kindly as I could. "This is our first proper fight. Sure, Keiko and I went through some exercises with you, but even so."

Here, Mia stepped forwards. "I have a few good years on you. Really, if you won I would have eaten my skirts. You're here to learn…"

"And you often learn by getting your ass handed to you." I finished.

"In all seriousness, maybe I shouldn't have started off with my strongest Pokegirl?" Mia suggested, perhaps a little sheepishly. "Ummm… at least you know what it's like to fight a proper Tamer?"

"At least I do." I agreed. "Amora, you happy to sit the next one out?"

"I can fight." She repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd be more disappointed by you fighting on instead of knowing your limits. I'll let the others have some exercise. You can sit on the sidelines and see how League fighting is… well, different." To before, that is.

"If that is your order." She gave a small little bow of her head, and tried to rise once more. I groaned at her persistence, and grabbed one of her arms. She flinched away in shock.

"I can at least give you a hand." She gave no reply, but accepted my aid to help her to the empty seating area of the Club's training room.

"Who wants an asskicking next then?" Mia asked, that delightfully cheery smile on her face as she slipped Ayame's Pokeball (Now occupied), back onto her belt.

"Keiko." I decided with neutral voice. As much as I disliked it, I'd likely be relying on her to clear the Steel Gym.

"Awesome. Come on out, Sarah." The ball was thrown, and a buxom, raven haired woman emerged. Dark, fluffy dog ears poked out from her hair, while predatory teeth could be seen in her smile and open claws upon her furry hands. "My Mightyena might be a better partner."

"Well, I'll do my best. Go, Keiko." I said, with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. I was here to learn, and I intended to learn everything I could.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

"Mr. Hagen."

Ugh.

"Mr. Hagen."

Who's what's now?

" _Mr. Hagen."_

Oh yeah, that's me, isn't it? Too early for this crap, "First off, who are you? And second, what do you need?"

The woman bristles, giving good view of her red and white feathers, "I'm the new secretary. I was informed that you're the western director, who takes his job seriously, though I now see that I was...misinformed."

Gonna be one of those days, huh. First off, fuck this bitch. Second...I grab the in-building phone system and send down to HR, who pick up within a few moments.

"What I can do for you, Mr. Hagen?"

Well at least somebody is showing some proprietary, "You guys hire a new secretary?"

"We did. Her name's Saanvi, a delibird. You should meet her shortly, if she's not there already."

Well, that explains the feathers then. With a confirmation and a sigh, I hang up the line and turn back to her, "Alright, your story checks out. What do you need?"

She hands me a couple of papers, whose contents I start skimming through while I motion for her to continue talking, "I'm told we need your permission for a transfer of funds. Our Cianwood branch has put in for a new building project."

"Alright," I offer, "Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I'll make sure it's taken care of."

Gonna be a huge pain in the ass, but I legitimately don't have a reason to deny them. It's too everyone's benefit in the long term. And well, it'll help somewhat in the short term. Makes me look like I'm accomplishing a lot and all that jazz. And the more success I bring, the more leeway Giovanni will probably give me.

I glance up again, looking her in the eye, "Is there...something you still needed?"

"Are you planning to dismiss me?'

Rapping my fingers on the hardwood of my desk for a moment, I consider before saying, "I have plenty of grounds to. You certainly haven't made a good first impression. _But_ I don't feel that someone's full potential can come out that quickly."

After all, if Giovanni hadn't basically given me a second try on how I could help him, my skeleton would by lying in a ditch somewhere, and I wouldn't be sitting here. To not extend the same courtesy to others that's been given to me would be the height of hypocrisy.

"I-uh that's not-uh what I meant," she stammers, looking at me oddly, "I'm a Pokegirl."

Oh, that's what this is about? Well, that either makes this a hundred times easier...or harder.

I shrug, "And? What of it? You have a Tamer, yes?"

At her nod, I continue, "You may be a Pokegirl, but you aren't one of _my_ Pokegirls. As far as I'm concerned, you're no different from any other employee under me."

"I...see. May I go for now then?"

Waving her out, I give a small smirk once her back is turned, "Of course. Use your best judgement in the future. I won't remember to dismiss you every time."

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

"I think big sis was right. Something isn't right here in Olivine City." Sophie's words were sudden, but not exactly a surprise. She'd been tense all day- not even our stop to the bookstore had perked her up. Another Jenny patrol had just passed us by- and it was the third we'd seen today.

I was glad that the local police force was active, but I couldn't help but wonder why I was seeing so many. Or rather, what had happened this time that was so important to warrant one of their few vehicles to be used.

"You're probably right." I admitted. Whitney had warned us, and she wouldn't have done so unless she felt her concerns were serious. "Still, there's no use wasting good ice cream by musing about such depressing topics."

"I don't _want_ to ruin it… but… it doesn't feel right." I knew what she meant. It hardly felt good to just sit here by the pier and eat ice cream when I just knew that another body had inevitably turned up. I was of half a mind to go bother Ben just to see if he knew what the fuck was going down concerning how his company dipped fingers in the underground… but it wasn't worth reopening up that can of worms when he probably knew little.

" _Not my business anyways. I have more than enough things to worry about without playing Batman."_ I was here on this 'date' with Sophie for a reason, after all. Home life was stressing me out: Keiko basically never left me alone outside of her ball (And considering how I disliked the Tamer system, it's no surprise that I release everyone whenever I can), while Amora is as cryptically fragile yet uncaring for me to deal with as ever too. I needed a break, and Sophie was happy to be a good friend and take me outside the room for a bit.

"It's none of our business." I reminded Sophie. "We're a pair of rookies, after all. So even if we did start poking our noses places we shouldn't, all we'd do is end up as another set of corpses in the morning paper. It's probably just a gang war or a set of coincidental murders or something." After all, what else could it be?

"I know." She agreed. "I can't wait until we leave Olivine."

I hummed non committedly at her words. Because… well, I didn't really want to leave. I had friends here after all, and I'd felt more relaxed here than I had for awhile (Despite all the stress). If it wasn't for Whitney's warnings and the potential danger, I would likely be willing to wait out this whole unpleasant business.

Instead, I'll have my Gym Battle, and then I'll have to start thinking about making a move elsewhere. Maybe Cianwood, or we could take a risky boat further afield to head to Cherrygrove… dunno.

I was brought out of my deep thoughts by the reassuring squeeze of Sophie's hand upon my own. "Your ice cream is dripping."

"FUCK!" It was! Salted caramel ice cream… running down my wrist… wasted!

Sophie couldn't hide her giggles, and I couldn't hold back my mournful cries as I quickly nom-nomed away at what still remained.

* * *

"Good luck for tomorrow! I want to see you break some legs!" Mia said, with the most shining smile possible. Gah- it's too bright!

"W-well, you trained me, so I'd best do well." I defended myself, looking away. I fumbled for my drink and took a good sip- a reason to avoid embarrassing myself.

"The School of Hard Knocks would be very disappointed to see our years of effort squandered with a shameful defeat." She intoned this gravely, a mock look of great seriousness upon her face.

I rolled my eyes. Still, I was feeling a little better now. "You've really helped me out, Mia. You're a good friend."

Now it was her time to bashfully flush and try to defend herself from my blunt compliments. "Too sincere! How can I possibly admit now that I was only training you because I needed training bags for my Pokegirls to beat up since the rest of the Club knows better than to fight me!"

"I am horrified." I said, deadpan. "I still came out on top from the week, methinks. I'm sure Jasmine will be a cakewalk compared to Full Metal Mia."

"Should I be offended by whatever obscure thing you're referencing?"

"Maybe?" I shrugged. On the one hand, Full Metal Jacket is a good film. On the other, I was comparing her to the drill instructor… and now all I can think about is how I'm never gonna get to rewatch that. Much sadness.

"Still, we'll have to meet up tomorrow to celebrate." She decided.

"I might not win." I pointed out.

Pffth- she vocalises. "With _me_ as your Senpai, how could you possibly lose? But if you do, we'll meet up for a pity-party."

"Yay?" After I win… yeah. Looking forwards to a win and some extra money in the pocket to deal with those steep prices, but not looking forwards to the rest. "Ummm… about after?"

"Hmmm… what about it?"

"I'll have to leave soon." I informed her- spilling the unfortunate news. "My patron wants me to move on… something about Olivine not being safe. So I'm gonna have to…"

"Move on." Here her smile faded a little- becoming bittersweet. "Such is the way of the Tamer. Nomadic. I know that better than most." She's been one for a few years now, after all.

"Do you have anywhere to call home?"

"Not really." She shook her head. "I tend to just migrate from town to city as a courier, doing odd jobs and relying on my Tamer stipend. My family is from Hoenn, but they were lost to the war back when I was a teen, so there isn't really anywhere I'd name home." The war? What war?

"How… how did it happen?"

"The Aqua terrorist attack in Slateport." She explained. "Still, I've gotten over it. I moved in with my grandma in Newbark, but life in the country didn't appeal to me, so I figured 'what have I got to lose'? I already had a Pokegirl or two back from Hoenn, so I figured I'd give the Gym Circuit a try here. And here I am. Tamer and courier."

"I'm sorry for your losses." I told her. I wasn't quite sure what to say or how. I… I kinda knew what she was going though. I'd kinda lost my own family by being dragged here, but at least I knew they were probably still alive. For Mia, they were dead. And I didn't know how to tell her that I was sorry that she'd lost them.

She waved my concerns away. "I'm a big, strong woman now. We've all suffered, you know? Terrible things happen everywhere. Can't escape it, whether you be in the crumbling ruins of Orre, or the tropical islands of Alola."

"Shit happens. I can drink to that." So drink I did- taking a long gulp of my hot chocolate.

"You lost anyone?"

"Maybe. I don't know." I admitted, then elaborated due to her confused face. "I'm not from Johto either. But I don't know what happened to my family. Don't really know where they are, or even if they're alive or not. I can hope… but it would be a miracle if I ever see them again."

A shot of pain- Mia punched my arm hard. Hard love to accompany her sympathetic expression. "Hey, let's not turn this into a downer, eh? We're meant to be getting you into the proper mindframe for tomorrow, aren't we?"

"I know." I said, and tried to smile. "I'm sorry we ended up going down some dark places."

"Nah." She waved me off. "I'm glad we talked. It's just a shame…"

"That our time is limited." And thus the crux of the matter. I didn't know how long I'd stick around one the Gym was done. Maybe a week, tops. I had to decide a destination and arrange travel first, so at least that would delay me for awhile.

"Yeah." Her frown flipped, and shifted to a resolute look of determination. "We'll keep in touch."

"We will." I agreed. This wasn't like when you tell a friend 'hey, we should keep in touch and totally meet up' and then never do. This was an agreement. We _would_ keep in touch.

She fanned her face dramatically now. "I would hate to deprive my adorable Kohai of my words of wisdom."

Even now, she could bring a grin to my face… "I have no clue how I could possibly survive."

It would be tough, but we were both nomadic. We'd have to go our separate ways… but I was sure we could make a long distance friendship work. And who knew when we would stumble into each other? Even once I'm satisfied with my progress and return to Goldenrod, surely she would pass through there occasionally.

I think we were both determined to try and make this friendship work. For that, I was glad.

* * *

 **Ben POV**

The front door clicks shut as Katsumi walks in, a couple bags of groceries under her arms, face full of worry, "Ben, we have a problem."

Taking a glass and gulping down my recently gained prescription of questionably legal CNS stims since this world is a bit tighter on drug use, I give a mild grimace, asking, "On a scale of 'you forgot something at the store' to 'he's gone insane-he came in here earlier with a knife and a chainsaw-please help-send help,' how bad a problem are we talking here?"

She tilts her head slightly, presumably thinking on it while she walks over, placing the groceries on the table as she sorts them, "Using a more rational 1-10 scale, probably a seven? It's a deadly issue if left unattended, but we have a solid amount of time to deal and head it off."

Deadly? Oh for fucks sake. Not another one of these. Giving a long sigh, I give Katsumi a hand in putting stuff away before before we collapse onto the couch. Or rather, she intentionally falls backwards dramatically into my arms, I forget she's something like three times my mass and can't stop her and we end up more or less with her laying on top of me across the couch.

Once she makes herself comfortable, she looks me in the eyes, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're once again in the crosshairs."

Running my free hand down my face before pinching the bridge of my nose, I can only offer, "Okay, could be worse. At least we're aware ahead of time. Do we at least know why? More of Karev's buddies coming out of the woodwork? Some of Brasi's?"

She gives a sigh of resignation herself before draping herself over me and setting her head in the crook of my neck, "You won't like it…"

I have a bad feeling about this… , "Perhaps not, but it's better to bite the bullet now and deal with it now, before _it_ deals with _us_."

Katsumi gives a hum of agreement as she snuggles in closer before saying, "Yeah… . So, the problem in general has been your rapid ascension. Ever since Giovanni brought you onto the scene, you've been a whirlwind. You've gotten away with things others would die for, and been promoted up the ranks in months where others might take years or even decades. Naturally, this-"

"Hasn't endeared me to significant amounts of Rocket members. And now whatever larger picture is going on in Olivine is potentially giving them an opening to off me without it looking like I'm a specific target. When do you notice a particular pin least? When it's in a pincushion."

She leans over and gives me a kiss, "I'm glad you're starting to get better at this. I do so _love_ this side of you. But yes, that's basically the general gist."

"Katsumi, " I begin, "How have you been gathering information?"

Her eyes, draped in shadow, wander over her hands for a moment before refocusing on me, "Don't worry about it."

"Katsumi…" I say again, a bit more forceful.

"No, really," she coos into my ear while sliding a hand under my shirt, "Don't worry about it. But if it helps, know that I would never let someone not you or a harem-sister lay a hand on me in any sexual fashion and I haven't done anything I regret."

"That, while nice to know, doesn't fill me with much confidence. But," I say, looking suspiciously at her wandering hands at which she gives a small pout when she realises she's been caught, "We should probably get back on topic before this drags us off topic. So, is there a specific person I need to be watching out for?"

"Gabriel," she says without a second of hesitation.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes," Katsumi says, snuggling herself closer, "I know he's your cousin, but that's exactly the issue. He's _jealous_. You've gotten more attention from Giovanni since we met than he has in a long time. Never mind that it's been almost all professional, all he sees is that his cousin, who he never met until recently, has more of his father's favor than he himself does. _I've_ known you longer than he has, according to grandfather at any rate. He fears you'll supplant him as Rocket heir."

Yes, jealousy could do strange things to people. But…

Giving a long sigh, I state, "He plans to kill me? Really? After all the good times we've had? Damn it! Can't trust anybody! What a world. As soon as you outlive your usefulness you're gone. Fuck this."

"Oh Ben," Katsumi says, shifting her position to straddle me before lying down, running her light fingers down my face, "Still so innocent at times. It's cute."

I give her a mildly annoyed look and she gives a sigh at my interrupting of her dramatics before continuing with, "But luckily _I'm_ here for you. You can always trust and rely on _me_ , Ben my love," before finishing with a far too long French kiss.

Much as I hate to admit it, you're not wrong Katsumi. Without you I'd have died sometime ago. We've had our disagreements, but you've never let me down when push comes to shove. I hope you can say the same for me.

"Now, as for Gabriel," she starts again, "If he gets caught, it's game over for him. He might yet live, but he would never be accepted as Rocket head. Which is why we have time in the first place. He's taking his sweet time to make sure he won't be implicated at all. Of course, his cautiousness, perhaps overly so, gives us a golden opportunity to get ahead of him."

"Let me guess," I say with a sigh of resignation, "We should do a counter ambush and eliminate him first?'

"Do we really have any other options? He plots our deaths. Unless we plan to live in exile for the rest of our lives, all obstacles must be destroyed, of which he has made himself one, like it or not. There's no other option that will allow us to retain our current lifestyle. Not right now at any rate. We should probably put more thought into the gym circuit, however much I despise the idea of having to bring in a necessary third girl, so that we're less reliant on Rocket money."

"I...I don't like it," I start, "I don't like it. Gabriel and I have had some good times together and I hate that that's coming to an end. But...at the end of the day… . I don't like it Katsumi and this sits badly with me. I don't like it, but I accept it because I value myself and you over him. Now, you wouldn't mention this if you didn't already have a plan churning, so what are you thinking?"

She shivers slightly before sliding off and standing up, pulling me with her towards our bedroom, "Come to bed with me, I'll tell you the plan a bit later."


	25. Void VII: Lyra

**Arc IV: Void VII: Lyra**

 **DV- Another chapter of fun and excitement. We had thoughts about pushing this out before 2019 started, but we decided to just wait and chill over our holiday's, so yeah.**

 **US- *Puts on sunglasses* because we're too cool for holiday releases. (Or too lazy, but shhhh. Don't spread that about). But yeah. The Happy Fun Time Story continues, with another thrilling chapter full of Plot goes down. And for the hashed in symbolism of the day… Lyra. This constellation has connotations with the Greek legend of Orpheus, whom descended into the underworld for someone he dearly loved, only to second doubt himself and look back- causing him to forever lose her.**

 **DV- On another note, this chapter is solely Joseph content, with the next chapter after this solely Ben. Are there reasons for this? Yes. Are we telling you those reasons? No. Why? Spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: we own el zilcho. Honestly struggling to come up with a witty disclaimer. Maybe I should start recycling old ones? It's good for the (comedy) environment!**

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

I checked my Pokegear one last time, clarifying that yes, I was indeed on time for my appointment and had _not_ missed it. 1:15 on the dot. My hands went for my belt, likewise checking that all three of my Pokegirls were there. Answer- they were. No more delays. " _Finally time to make this whole damn trip worth it."_

With that, I walked into the Gym for my battle- the one reason I was _actually_ in Olivine in the first place.

"Joseph White?" Jasmine asked, rather casually from a plastic chair to one side of the battle arena. She had a magazine by her foot and was glancing at a metallic clipboard.

"That's me." I answered, keeping any tremble out of my voice. "I'm here for my battle."

"Right. One badge total, here for the second." She plopped down her board, and without any real effort moved over to the arena. Dumbfounded, I saw her take her spot on the other end of the rocky arena.

"Wait, that's it? No speech about 'bonds between Tamers and Pokegirls' or any of that?"

"No point really. We both know why we're here." She shrugged, tossing a Pokeball up in midair and catching it once more.

"Fair enough." I replied. "A little surprising considering how Whitney rabbited on, but there you go."

She snapped her fingers. "There we go! Was sure I knew that name. You're Whitney's little pet Tamer, aren't you?"

"... I resemble that comment, thank you very much." Friendships formed from blackmail are still kinda dubious, sadly.

Here she grinned. Just a little. "Well, I'll enjoy kicking your ass just a little bit then. It might be a little petty of me perhaps, but that woman is just _so_ annoying. Always bothering me with that false, cutesy attitude of hers. Taxes this, giggle that. At least _I_ don't pretend to be something I'm not."

"Which is?" I asked, a teensy bit curious.

Her face stilled. "A killer with a job. One that does it very well."

What a downer.

"L-let's just begin." I said, reaching for Amora's Pokeball, unwilling to keep the conversation going.

"Of course." She gave a small little curtsey, before lobbing her first of three battlers. "Come on out, Magnemite." My first thought of the Steel type was that she sure was short, barely reaching my solar plexus. Next was that a metallic coating seemed to cover a large amount of her displayed flesh, blending seamlessly with the magnets protruding from her the back of her hands. Finally, there was the same detached look on her face that Jasmine had- save for the small traces of bemusement in its single eye.

"Out you go, Amora." My troubled Pokegirl appeared, already in a position to brawl. She knew that when she'd next be summoned it would be to fight, so here we go. It would be her first battle that wasn't a spar, so I'd need to watch her actions closely. Things had been worryingly nontraumatic so far with the Flaaffy, so I was still waiting for the penny to drop.

"Right into _**Thunder Wave**_!" I ordered. Fun fact- Electric types aren't immune to Paralysis. Amora puffed her cheeks in concentration, before blasting out a wide wave of static energy from her mouth.

"Dodge." Jasmine replied, and then the Magnemite _jumped_. Magnemites might not get the ability Levitate, but that doesn't mean that they _don't,_ because Jasmine's Pokegirl didn't even bother trying to come down to the floor. Instead, she narrowly weaved out of the way of the Status effect. "Counter with _**Sonic Boom**_."

The Steel type thrust with one Magnet-hand, and then I had to yell out at the sudden noise. Amora took the full brunt of the sonic attack, but stoically stood unflinching.

"Hang in there." I said, in as reassuring a voice as I could. No reaction- that was fine. " _ **Cotton Spore**_ to slow her and remove her maneuverability, then end it in one blow."

She nodded, knowing what I wanted. She could do this without instruction, but alas, League regulation. All strategy must be described, while the Gym Leader must politely pretend to hear nothing.

"Hyaa!" Amora yelled, releasing her slowly wave of cotton. This time the Magnemite didn't bother dodging- knowing that it would be a futile effort. Instead, she floated forwards as quickly as she could in the circumstances.

" _ **Magnet Bomb**_." Jasmine ordered, prompting a fast moving ball of metallic light to fling straight at Amora, who was rushing forwards to meet her. A flinch, a gritting of teeth, but Amora was unfortunately used to worse pain, and powered through. A powerful leap off a nearby rock to get some height, then-

" _ **Brick Break**_!" I yelled in synch as Amora's arm glowed brightly before slamming right into the Magnemite's chin. It was a devastating uppercut, and it was apparent to see that when I said 'end it' that I meant it.

"A one hit KO. Borderline illegal move, but the delay between command and attack was long enough for it to count." Jasmine noted as Amora landed on one knee. "Hmmm… that's a trooper. Even a seasoned Pokegirl will flinch at a sonic attack even if they're strong enough for the damage to be negligent, but that Flaaffy… she didn't even blink."

"No." I agreed. "Amora's tough like that." Though, I really wished she hadn't had to be.

"And an unnatural move too. TM?"

"Her last… Tamer." I said. Back when Amora had been in the fighting pits she'd been taught that move to raise her 'value'. Admittedly it wasn't the best move she could have been taught considering Amora's strength seemed more on the Special side than the Physical, but I wasn't going to knock a Super Effective move, even if its origin was immoral to say the least. She knew the move, and her experience with it remains, even were I to never ask her to use it ever again.

"Hmmm. I see. That's enough chit chat, anyway." She finally got round to returning her unconscious Pokegirl. "You're up, Magnemite."

I looked at the new girl who was almost identical to the first one save for the length of her hair and nose shape. "Really? Another Magnemite?"

"Not my fault you're such a weakling that I can't pull out anything interesting." She noted. "Magnemites are common, so at least it's quick and easy to bring them in and train them for Tamers like you."

" _That sounded way more condescending than it should have."_ Though to be fair, with Morty as the standard to hold Gym Leaders up to, she likely had great reason to feel superior.

"You up for another round?" I asked Amora, who just looked mildly offended at my words. I raised my hands in defeat. "Right. Another round then."

" _ **Supersonic**_." Not even a single moments pause to announce the newest match, nor any repriese for Amora to get into position. Just the quick, sharp sting of a well delivered sucker punch.

And Amora for all her wariness cannot dodge _noise_. " _Okay. Immediately confused. That's bad."_

"Now sit back and fire off a _**Sonic Boom**_."

" _Ahh. I see the strat. Confuse to keep her off guard and wary, then just chip away from a safe distance."_

Then the Boom fired, and for a moment my ears ring, while on Amora's front her knees trembled from exertion even as her face remained calm. "Don't bother aiming." I declared. Mia had done a few similar tricks over the last few days, so I knew the best method wasn't to wait for the ailment to wear off but instead work to disrupt Jasmine's momentum- any hit would do. So wide and easy to fire shots it was. " _ **Thunder Wave. Thunder Wave. Thunder Wave**_." Three orders- not spamming, thankies.

Through the confusion Amora's wide area assault was able to hit its mark. Magnemite fell to the floor- levitation temporarily short circuited as her body struggled to deal with its Paralysis.

" _Now_ wait it out." I said. Yes, I was sacrificing initiative, but no Thunder Shock was gonna do jack shit. All I had were Brick Breaks- and when every problem is a brick…

"Patience, Magnemite. Fire a _**Magnet Bomb**_ when you're ready." From the floor, Magnemite patiently waited for when its body was ready to act, began to glow silver, and then-

"Amora, use _**Brick Break**_ to deflect." I said. There we go- an unconventional use of an attack, but hopefully easier to do with the world spinning around you than charging at someone and smacking them.

The Bomb fired, and Amora waited patiently, before- SMACK. A glowing palm lashed out, deflecting its path into a nearby boulder. "On the attack. Slowly- forwards."

" _Tentative steps now. Need to know when the confusion wears off. Not banking anything on Amora acting, but closing the distance so a Brick Break is easier next time."_

" _ **Sonic Boom**_." If it's not broke, no point changing it. The painful attack launched, and again my Electric type trembled from the force even as she shakily moved forwards. Now, with purpose, and a ferocious gait. I knew now that Amora was at the metaphorical red zone- she wasn't going to be taking any more attacks. Then again, she also wasn't Confused any more either.

" _ **Brick Break**_!" metal tore and a Pokegirl fell- a feeble blocking attempt halted by the Brick Break that went straight into her solar plexus. Magnemite was on the ground. 1… 2… 3…

The countdown slowly passed- the Steel type tried thrice to rise, but each time fell short. Finally- 8… 9… and 10.

"Good job." Jasmine said, and called back her Pokegirl. She knew the round was over- if you're down for the count for a full, uninterrupted ten seconds then you're out. One last Pokegirl to go.

"You're done too Amora."

"I can… still… fight." She insisted.

"Yes, but I don't want you breaking your back for this dumb match either." I replied. "I know you don't think I care, but I care enough. You've taken out two. That's pretty damn good. So you're done."

A moment where I wondered if Amora was going to protest (Where part of me really hoped that she _would_ protest), but finally her shoulders eased and she came down to her knees. No point to keep up the pretence of strength. "Rest up, yeah? We have a party to go to after this."

"A party? How confident. You still need to win first." Jasmine reminded me as I returned Amora. "Out you come, Shieldon." Now _this_ was a surprise. The Sinnoh Fossil Pokegirl emerged triumphantly, standing on all four limbs like some kind of gymnast. No- that attitude and posture and the look in her eyes- savage. I don't use the word lightly, but she felt a little more animal and feral than most Tame Pokegirls I'd seen. Her large, metallic face didn't help with that impression- especially as it made her seem quite inhuman to have such a bizarre facial feature.

"Impressive." I said.

"Isn't she? I got her imported from Sinnoh. It's amazing how technology is starting to advance in so many bizarre ways, while in others we are oh so behind. Oh well, all progress comes with time." She sighed. "Now, are you going to throw someone out, or throw the match?"

"She's coming." I confirmed. It was just a matter of who. Initially my plan had been for Sophie to be my number two, to finish off anyone Amora couldn't take down, or to do some chip damage and try and war out Pokegirl number 3's stamina. But Shieldon… those have ridiculous defence. " _Sophie will be literally useless. And while I know she'll feel bad for being left out, she's also sensible enough to know that seeing her get her ass handed to her would make me feel just as bad."_

"Keiko." Was my only introduction for the only real choice I could make. My trump card emerged in a triumphant light, standing proud and ready for battle.

"Let us win this, darling." She said with a bounce in her step as she shadow boxed the quietly growling girl on the floor.

"We'll win." Keiko had the type advantage… wait a sec. It hit me- ordinarily, yes, Fire beats Steel. I'd been saving Keiko specifically because her typing gave her and advantage. "Welp, crap baskets. She's a _Rock Type_ too."

"Ah." Here Keiko's confident smile slipped a little. Ground/Steel… now Fire isn't Super Effective, but rather neutral. Things had gotten a little trickier. "We'll keep up the pace then. No reprieve. We'll do enough attacks that we might as well be 2 times effective."

"Right." Pep talk down, it was time for battle. This time Jasmine seemed to be in no rush to sucker punch us. Nah- Shieldon's advantage was in pure tankiness. Letting us take the offensive only really served her purposes.

I took a deep breath. This would be the deciding fight. Because while Sophie was still too fight, we both knew that there was very little she had to leverage with her pure Normal type moves. This battle would hinge on Keiko. " _ **Quick Attack**_ into _**Flare Blitz**_ , counter anything with a _**Payback**_."

My Pokegirl saw my plan- knowing my typical style from the training we'd recently done together. I didn't like her any more than before, but at least some teamwork was actually present as a result of sparring. Dash in quickly so no setup or stat buffing could result, hit as hard as I could and rely on an up close battle to prevent any distance from forming.

"Wait." Jasmine barked sharply. " _ **Protect**_."

The flame-wreathed Vulpix literally bounced off the green shield, causing me to wince as a follow up order of Tackle led to the shaken Keiko taking the first hit.

"Well. That caught me off guard." Keiko said, prodding where the savage Pokegirls full body tackle had landed. "That won't happen again. Tamer, your orders."

"Keep on _**Quick Attack**_ -ing around her." With luck, she'd spin circles around the much slower Rock Type. "Then, when you see a chance, fire an _**Ember**_." Shieldon's Special Defence was lower. Keiko's Special Attack was also lower, but I felt it cancelled out.

From her cyclone of blurring motion, several small balls of fire was thrown. Jasmine bared her teeth. "Break the encirclement- _**Iron Head**_." With a roar, Shieldon charged straight forwards- unheeding of whether Keiko would be there. Luckily, Keiko was no amateur and made she sure she wasn't.

" _ **Quick Attack**_ again into a backstab! _**Flare Blitz**_!" A quick blur of motion, straight into a hastily engaged ball of moving fire and muscle. Right into the back of the charging Shieldon.

"Hyaaaa!" Keiko skidded across the floor with the force of her spin, not delivering her normal punching but instead directing all momentum and force into a shoulder tackle. The Steel types legs digged into the ground, but the force was too much. Shieldon slammed face down into the floor.

"Roll." Jasmine didn't miss a beat. " _ **Tackle**_."

Close quarters fighting helps both parties, and even Keiko didn't have the speed to properly evade the charging mass tearing for her from the floor.

"Tch. I'm here to fight a Pokegirl, not a beast." She huffed, rolling one shoulder while her other arm was occupied in gripping the Tackling girl.

" _ **Payback**_." With a smile Keiko gratefully performed the move she had been waiting for my command to pull off. A blackened fist- straight into the stomach. "And _**Payback**_ again!" Punch- this one actually having force enough to briefly lift the heavy Pokegirl off her feet. "Now _**Quick Attack**_!"

" _ **Protect**_." The third part of Keiko's combo- to drive her enemy back was blocked. " _ **Iron Head**_."

" _Devastating."_ That was all I could describe it as. A deliberating move- straight to the chin. "Shit! You okay."

"Fucc!" Keiko actually cursed, nursing the bleeding jaw. Her words were actually slurring at this point- I feared the jaw was dislocated or something as bad as that. "Ca go'n."

"Verbal permission given. Another _**Iron Head**_!"

"Hold back!" I ordered. We were hitting the final leg of this race. It always comes down to those final drops of HP in a Pokemon game- so it didn't surprise me that both sides were looking remarkably worn out.

As predictable as I was… I wanted to go for one last decisive blow. I waited… and I waited… and- "Vault over her charge! _**Flare Blitz**_!"

Keiko nodded, grabbing the thick handhold which was Shieldon's head, and then kicked off the front. She literally jumped over the attack, landing lightly in the Shieldon's very own blind spot. A quick build up, and then one last flaming punch- right into the base of the spine.

A decisive blow. Even Jasmine couldn't let the match continue after that.

"Looks like you're going to that party after all." She noted impassionately- as if she didn't really care either way. "Though I suppose you should go to the Pokecenter first."

"Yeah, because _you broke her jaw._ " I pointed out, returning Keiko to get some rest.

"Grow up and put your big boy pants on. Battles hurt. Whoops."

"You're a bit of a bitch." I pointed out.

Here, she laughed. "Wow, you really don't know much about me, do you, if you thought that would actually hurt? I know what I am, and I don't care. I've never tried to pretend to be anything but the cold iron ruler of this little coastside city."

"No. You haven't." She'd been impassioned and bitchy from the beginning- because she was powerful enough that she could afford to be. In this entire region, only five people technically had power over her- what she says goes. So in many ways, I could see where she was coming from. Why put in the effort of civility when nobody can do anything to stop you?

"Still a bitch." I said, merely because I could.

"You're lucky I don't care." She remarked, casually walking back to the chair I first found her at to pick back up her geology magazine. "It's totally legal for me to shank you with a Skarmory for your sass."

"No you wouldn't, because not even you're dumb enough to cause needless trouble with another Gym Leader."

She laughed. "You may represent her and she may like you, but don't think that _means_ anything. She knows enough to not risk her city for a little nobody like you. Remember, we're _both_ Gym Leaders. Whitney is _exactly_ the same as I am… she just pretends to hide the blood on her hands. That's why I loathe her. Because she tries to blend back into those Mareeps in her little shepherd's flock, when she's more a Mightena than anything." Welp, that was a wolf in sheep's clothing analogy and a half.

"She's different." I insisted… though I didn't even succeed in fooling myself, let alone her. After all, I remembered Morty, and I remembered the more serious glimpses of the woman I sometimes called friend…

"You're a fun one. Try not to die." She said with a sharp expression. Her hand slipped inside a pocket to grab something, before she threw it at me like a throwing knife. The second badge struck my shoulder, bounced off and clanged to the floor. "I'd pick that up if I was you."

"Bitch." I whispered, bending down to grab my proof of victory. Without another word, I rose and stormed for the door. I didn't want to hear any more- because Jasmine had said enough. They were truths I deep down already acknowledged… but I didn't like doing it. I really didn't.

"If the ground swallowed her up right this second, I sure wouldn't complain." I groaned under my breath as I shuffled away to the Pokecenter. I just _knew_ was going to be in a bad mood all day now. I just hoped that Mia's little 'party' would improve my mood.

" _At least I have my second Gym Badge, anyway. That's money for my paycheck, and proof that all this stupid trauma hasn't been for nothing."_ Ah- the sunk cost fallacy. How familiar I was with ye.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welp, here's to your victory, oh Kohai mine!" Mia announced rather proudly, a pint of beer raised high to the sky along with everyone else. It was a rather flamboyant action- but I'd come to realise that Mia was really just a big ol' Ham beneath the surface of respected Tamer. Still, I probably looked just as dumb with my own dopey expression on my face and a pint of cider that I was acutely aware of having accidentally spilled a lot of in the process of the clanking.

"Cheers!" We all said, and while to many it seemed dumb to celebrate so much for something so little, I had to disagree. " _You have to find happiness when and where you can. And in a world like this, you have to grasp those chances tightly, and smile."_

"Now, we've got this room booked up for the evening, so make sure you all drink enough that the purchase doesn't seem nearly as foolhardy as it obviously was." Because only Mia would actually go out and set up the victory party she had jokingly suggested.

With a round of agreements, the party properly started. It was actually quite rowdy once you actually did a headcount. Me and Mia, my three Pokegirls, and her five girls: Ayame the Gardevoir, a Luxray, Machamp, Mightyena and Sandslash. Ten of us in all. And if I'd had my way, I would have made the total number 13- if only Ben had been free this evening.

Naturally, me and Mia eventually ended up sitting away from the others, nursing our drinks at a table by the door. For a few precious moments, we simply watched the festivities in silence. Keiko was the center of attention to nobodies surprise and was actually mingling with a lot of Mia's party (Doing a drinking game of some kind- though I couldn't help but notice how Keiko's gaze kept on flickering back to me), while off to the side Sophie and Amora had ended up chatting with a grumpy Ayame.

"Thanks for setting this up." I said, finally breaking the pleasant silence.

"Not a problem." She replied, waving me off. "Honestly, it's rare for me to find a reason to celebrate. While Gym battles might be a little mundane to me now, even I can acknowledge that this is a big step for you. Hit three badges and I might even be willing to admit that you've joined the big boy table."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess that I've had to grow quite a bit from that doofus you first met on the conoy to Ecruteak."

"Now, I wouldn't ever call him a doofus. And it hasn't been _that_ long since then." She sighed. "All seriousness though, don't change _too much_. I know you laugh when I call you adorable, but it really is nice to see someone who isn't quite as disillusioned about this career as me yet."

I gave her a pointed look- one which clearly said how much I disagreed with that final assessment. Afterall, to call me anything _but_ disillusioned would be a great disservice after all the shit I was already dealing with.

"I repeat, someone who isn't _quite_ as disillusioned."

"Ah." Correction accepted. "To be honest, you don't really come across as disillusioned. Not when you're often so cheery."

"Something my mum once told me. 'Mia, the best time to smile is when you have nothing to smile about altogether'. I have to keep up a strong face for my girls. Only Ayame really _gets_ just how hard it is for me sometimes…"

"Ayame and me." I interjected. "I know I'm not nearly as experienced as you, but we're both Tamers, and we've both probably seen a lot of shit."

Here she laughed a little bitterly. "I hope you don't ever see as much as me. I know you've had problems with Keiko, and that you went through that Feral attack at Ecruteak and even left with a few scars, but believe me when I say that there is a _lot_ of shit that I've seen."

I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder- grounding her. Because sometimes you get lost in your own crappy memories, and it's nice to have a reminder that you're in the here and now. "Well, if you ever want to talk…"

"Geez, look at you, mister dependable. Isn't this party supposed to be all about your triumphant defeat of that bitch Jasmine? Shouldn't you be drinking with the others instead of wallowing in the corner here with me?"

Tempting, but no thanks. "Never really been one for parties. It's more for the people I'm going with. And… well… I do enjoy talking with you." It's embarrassing to admit, but Mia arguably has the best bits of Sophie and Whitney in her. She has the experienced air of the latter that let you know that she always had the right answers, and the down-to-earth-ness of Sophie that actually lets her be approachable. I really respected the hell out of her.

"Ahaha. You'll make me blush." Again, she waved me off, before rising from her seat. "Now, excuse me, but I need to rush off to the little girls room. Try not to burn the room down while I'm gone."

The middle finger I gave her was definitely earned, as was the little laugh that she returned as she peaced out, leaving me to watch the party alone. At least until the next person came to bother me.

"Hey Joseph~" Keiko slid into Mia's seat without so much as a qualm, already sliding a pair of glasses onto the table. Her own gin and tonic, and what was obviously a refill for me. I accepted the cool cider- I feared I was going to need it.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked.

"Well of course. Though, I couldn't help but pop over. To be alone at a party is a sad thing indeed."

"If you say so." Now, if only she would cut to the chase.

"So, would you care to come with me and join the others? I'm sure Amora would appreciate a familiar face."

"Maybe she would." I agreed. One of the reasons I'd chosen to sit to one side was so that I could keep an objective eye on her, after all. So far she seemed a little overwhelmed by her surroundings and being around so many virtual strangers, but she seemed to be handling it well. The fact that she was off to one side with only one 'stranger' probably helped things. "Then again, she shouldn't spend her life with me hanging over her shoulder. Maybe this will be good for her. To make connections outside our small circle. If it looks like she starts to flounder, then I'll jump right in."

"I see." She smiled, though her eyes were clearly frowning. "Then will you come join for the game with the others?"

"Maybe in a bit." I conceded. "The party is kinda getting to me a little. I'll see how I feel after another pint or two."

"Fucking hell, you're stubborn." Keiko threw her hands up in resignation- finally to the point. Good. "Look, are you REALLY planning to spend your whole evening with that tart?"

"Tart?" Was she- was she talking shit about Mia?

"Yes, I'm talking about Mia." She said like it was obvious- which it was. "So, are you?"

"And what would the problem with _that_ be? Surely I can spend my free time however I so choose to do so, with whatever friends I deem fit?" I crossed my arms and leaned forwards- very much projecting an aura of 'don't fuck with me on this one'.

"The problem is that this party is about _us_. Our victory. And you should be spending this party with your Pokegirls. Us!" Though, reading the undertones, she really meant I should be spending it with _her_.

"I really don't see why you have a problem. My friends are MY business. Why don't you try to make some of your own, eh?" The passive-aggressive was strong with me tonight. In my defence, I was slightly inebriated. And Keiko was also a bitch.

She flushed red at my words, and her hands were clenched tightly- and I could see the hint of claw sticking out. She was _angry_. "I can hardly go out looking for friends when I haven't even got a proper relationship yet with my Tamer, can I?"

"And who's fault do you think that is!" I snapped, voice raised enough for other heads to briefly turn my away before I looked away in embarrassment. "Look, this isn't the time for that. Do you have a fucking point you want to get to, or can I assume that this whole _thing_ is that just another bitchy moment courtesy of bitchy mc bitch?"

"You want the point? Fine." She spat. "In my position as _your_ Alpha, I am informing you that you aren't taking your duties seriously. Your little crush on that Tamer is getting far too out of hand, especially when you already _have_ three girls you aren't giving your full attention to. If you want romance, then seek it closer to home or not-at-all."

My… my crush? Did she think- between me and Mia- that we were- that _I_ was… but that was absurd! Ridiculous, even! "There's nothing going on between us. NOTHING. We're _friends_. Good ones. You're just being paranoid."

"No, I'm not." She said, sadly. A lot of the venom in her voice was gone now. Now she seemed more resigned, than bitter. "You're just being as oblivious as ever."

"Keiko, either you can fuck off and carry on partying and everything is hunky dory, or you can continue bothering me and be returned to your Pokeball like a child." Because I was getting sick and tired of her shit- and I only had so much tolerance for her. Especially when she starts acting like a delusional stalker! As if she really had any right to complain, after all that's happened…

"I'll go." She decided quickly, turning on her heel. "Don't want to ruin the atmosphere of this little 'party'. But that doesn't mean that we're done here, Joseph, or that I'm any less correct. Darling, try looking at your recent actions for me, would you?"

Then she was gone, and I was left to wallow in my own seething rage. " _How dare she accuse me of that. I've never ONCE shown any indication that I'm romantically interested in her. Especially as I'm pretty sure she's actively in a relationship with her Pokegirl party. And me- I'm nowhere near ready for a relationship. Not after what KEIKO did. I just like spending so much time with Mia because she_ cares _."_

Still- it didn't matter what Keiko thought. She was wrong. That was all there was to it.

"Wow, what Lillipup died while I was gone?" speak of the devil- Mia's back.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, taking a quick chug of my drink to try and cool myself down and slow my beating heart. "Just Keiko being a bitch again."

She frowned cutely, slipping back onto her seat. "Shame she has to ruin things for you."

"I'm used to it. Really, she was just talking a lot of hot air. Get it- because she's a Fire type?"

"Come back with a diploma in the comic arts, and then I'll laugh."

"So cruel." We shared a smile, and I couldn't help but acknowledge how beautiful she looked when she had an honest grin on her face. Heck, now that I was looking, I just couldn't stop looking. I hadn't really been paying too much attention when I first got dragged out tonight, but Mia really _did_ look good. She had a tasteful cocktail dress on, her hair looked like it had been recently cut and she was actually wearing _makeup_ for a change.

She pouted and snapped her fingers, bringing me back to attention. "Has my lipstick smudged or do I have some food stuck between my teeth or something, or is there some other reason why you're staring so intently at my lips?"

I was staring? "N-no. No real reason." Even as I spoke, I already knew I was lying. "I think I need to go to the toilet now."

She gestured to the door. "Go on. I'll keep an eye on things here."

"Thanks." I said, rushing for the door- I almost ran to the bathroom.

I splashed tap water on my face in an attempt to wake myself up a little- to bring some clarity to my mind. "Damn it, drinking always messes me up…"

Because even as I stared into my own tired looking reflection, my thoughts couldn't help but drift. To drift to something that I'd been considering for a long time, but had never actually consciously acknowledged. No- perhaps it was more accurate to say that I hadn't _let_ myself think it.

Yet now, I couldn't stop. What Keiko said… about me and Mia… "Fuck me. Keiko actually might _actually_ have a point."

It was undeniable. Ever since Keiko had mentioned it, I couldn't help but see the evidence everywhere. I couldn't stop thinking of it- of her. "Shit. I do _actually_ have a crush on Mia."

For awhile now, it had been simmering, but only now had it been thrown into the limelight. " _Shit. Why oh why do I have a crush on her!? I'm in no position to be having a crush on anyone- I can't even handle proper intimacy at this point! This is literally the last thing that I need right now considering the interpersonal mess I'm presently living in!"_

And yet the heart wants what it wants, no matter how much the mind knows otherwise. Mia was kind and pretty, I liked spending time with her and she seemed to like spending it with me, and most importantly… she cared. She was outside my little Pokegirl circle. She spent time with me because she _wanted to_. In many ways, it was almost inevitable that a lonely teen like me would become 'attached' to her considering how much time we'd been spending together recently.

"I like her." I whispered to myself, noting the way my face twisted in the mirror as I acknowledged it. "Maybe not sexually, and it sure isn't love, but I like Mia. Maybe even a lot."

And I just _knew_ that this was going to complicate my life even further than it presently was. Especially since I was going to have to leave this restroom soon and act like nothing was out of the ordinary when I got back. "The bad decision train really doesn't have any breaks, does it?."


	26. Void VIII: Gemini

**Arc III: Void VIII: Gemini**

 **DV- So, uh, somehow, a typo where I typed IV instead of III has happened for the past few chapters. No idea if people even noticed, but yeah, that was an accident. I won't be fixing it because it alone isn't enough of an issue to warrant it, but we're back to being on proper track now. And like last chapter was entirely Joseph pov, this chapter is entirely from Ben's pov.**

 **US- Aside from that, business as always. Today's menu includes a large helping of discussion, and a side of foreshadowing, with a garnishing of plot set up to finish it off. The title symbolism really adds to the flavour of the dish: Gemini. Represents the Twins Castor and Pollux. In Greek mythology, the two were very much Bros, and when one died, the other sacrificed half his immortality to resurrect him. Interestingly, this constellation was also known to the Babylonians, whom named the twins Meshlamtaea and Lugalirra, meaning respectively 'The One who has arisen from the Underworld' and the 'Mighty King'. Both names can be understood as titles of Nergal, the major Babylonian god of plague and pestilence, who was king of the Underworld.**

 **No rather remarkably apt symbolism here. No'siree.**

 **Disclaimer: we writing folk are often more 'do as we say, not as we do'. Copyright infringement is bad kiddos. (Still don't own anything).**

* * *

 **Ben POV**

Opening the doors to Giovanni's office, I head in, shutting the door behind me before taking a seat in front of his desk, "Morning boss, what's up?"

When he fails to even look up at me from whatever paperwork he's doing, I give a small frown, but wait it out. Several minutes of...mostly internal squirming on my end later, he finally puts his pen down and looks at me, while reaching up and removing his reading glasses.

"Ben. I'm glad you could make it, though I see that Gabriel's casualness has rubbed off on you more than I would have liked."

"As you say," I agree with a light nod, for when Giovanni tells you something is so, you just agree. Anything else will end with some form of punishment, so I return more formally, "May I ask why I've been summoned here today?"

Giovanni leans back in his chair, stroking his chin for a moment, "I have important information that I decided you should be aware of. Naturally, this information is for you and you alone. Should I find that it's spread…"

In other words, he's telling me something just between us. Or giving everyone in the know slightly different information. It's honestly a good strategy. If there's a leak, he knows exactly where to look, since he knows which people were told what. And so long as I don't go blabbing my mouth, I have nothing to fear...probably.

"I find myself in a difficult position as of late," he begins, turning ninety degrees to look out his window before continuing, "While you have done well, exceeded my admittedly low expectations, others have been...less accepting."

Here it comes. He's finally decided that I'm more trouble than I'm worth. My hand slips down towards my gun. Not that this is surprising, but I'm not going down without a fight and-

"In retrospect, I may have been too hasty in bringing you in. Ah well, what's done is done. Still, you're interesting to keep around, at any rate."

Oh. Well then. My hand hangs limply before I move it back to my lap, Giovanni having clearly noticed, given his rather bemused expression. He...he doesn't even see me as a threat, does he? Not once did he make a move to defend himself or do anything really.

I give a short sigh. Tamed tiger, eh? That's what I am, really. I have my claws, but using them isn't correct right now. The most exotic pet of Giovanni's collection. I'm a piece without real value besides how much Giovanni enjoys my existence. The second he decides I'm a white elephant...

"No offense, but is there a deeper meaning to this meeting? Peltier and Dumont were going to give me their latest report on the Titan buyout of Cianwood Pharmacy today. You gave me a job to do, and I intend to be the very best."

He gives me a near incredulous look at my disrespect before bursting into peals of laughter for but a moment and the contrast from his usual behavior is so stark that my body moves into alert mode on auto pilot, "Oh Ben...Ben, Ben, Ben, my dear pretend nephew," he takes a moment to wipe a tear from his eyes above a sly smile, "They grow up so fast. But all that aside, changes are coming. Stay inside whenever possible, and don't grow predictable or complacent."

As I give a nod, he reaches down under his desk and tossing a large object on his desk, "Here. A useful relic from the same dig that gave us those...tanks. Well, of a sort. Naturally, this isn't the original, but is a tried and tested reproduction. For obvious reasons, I don't give these out to just anyone, and I..highly recommend you use it under your usual uniform. Yes, it will be a bit uncomfortable at first, but you'll get used to it."

My hands run over the course material, feeling the inset plates between the fabric as my smile grows, "Did the original have a type listed anywhere on it?"

"Type three," he says with a shrug, likely not knowing the difference between types. Which is totally fair if he only has the one data point to work off of. Even if there were more, and there probably were, given the usual troubles of reverse engineering, they would likely all be basically the same standard issue.

Yes, this would make things much better. A type three bulletproof vest would have been _really_ helpful not long ago, but what's done is done, I suppose. I should count my lucky stars I'm getting something like this at all. On the other hand…

"Permission to speak freely?"

Giovanni steeples his hands and looks at me for a moment, giving me an examination before saying, "Go on."

"Not that I'm complaining, but if Rocket has access to scientists skilled enough to reverse engineer this technology cache you found, than why did you need me to look at the plane? Surely they would have done a better job."

"One would think, yes?" He says, turning back to look out his window with a long sigh. A moment later, he continues, "Unfortunately, the plane, wasn't in good enough condition for them, or so they say. For all their genius, they are short sighted. They could have fixed it. It would have taken them some time, but they could have. They think they have me fooled, and yet on an overall basis their usefulness over weighs this one issue, so I've been content to let the issue lie for now, as it's more of a novelty project anyhow."

"But I was convenient, and you hoped I could help where they couldn't...wouldn't."

"Correct," he states without a second of hesitation, "And when you told me that you couldn't either, I knew you were also hedging-"

As my mouth unconsciously opens in slight surprise, he gives me the look of a teacher who knows their students excuses for not doing their homework are complete bull, and in an equally patronizing tone says, "Oh don't give me that surprised look Ben. I've had decades of experience working with people. If I wasn't so good at reading them, I would have died long ago. But alas, I could tell you were only being partially truthful. Yes?"

To lie or not to lie? That's the question. Well, I've gotten this far by _not_ pissing off Giovanni, so it's probably best to just come clean here, at least partially, "For the most part I was telling the truth. I legitimately don't know how to design, build or fix a plane, but given the right resources and time, I could...probably get most of it worked out. Enough so that what parts I couldn't could be given out of context to others in the relevant areas to finish the project without them knowing the whole thing. But as you said, it's a novelty project, and the current use of me is almost certainly more efficient than if you had me somewhere else puzzling out aerodynamic equations on my lonesome."

He gives me a small smile and places a hand on my shoulder, "And this is why I keep you around. After the novelty of your...arrival wore off, you were well onto your career path, and you're generally a straight shooter. Remember this as you get older, Ben. Always keep a few people around and under you who tell it to you as it is, not as they wish it was. No matter how much you hate their advice in the moment, do right by it and you'll see your ventures succeed more often than they fail."

Following a clap on the back, he waved me out of his office, "Now, go take care of your meeting, and don't forget your new jacket. Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it."

No matter how much the rational part of my mind yells about who Giovanni was and what he done, in that moment, it almost felt like our fake familial connection wasn't actually fake at all. Like a young man getting worldly advice from his uncle. Like, instead of being the outsider snuck in, I actually belonged. I'm more not what scares me more, that I'm fitting surprisingly well into said family, or that I can't entirely say with certainty that I would return to my old life if given the chance.

* * *

I wasn't sure when hanging out with Joseph became an expected thing, but it did. And so here we are, another Friday night, loitering at the bar. Katsumi safely in her ball, not to interrupt. It was our last night at the bar, in fact, if Joseph's words were anything to go by.

"Congrats on your new Badge."

"Thanks." He said dryly, raising his pint glass in a feeble mockery of a toast. "All in all, it's nice to have a shiny, but shiny is all it is. Still. Give it a few more shiny's, and then it will have _collectible merit._ "

Returning his toast, I give a small smirk, "Gotta collect 'em all, ya know? Where you headed to next?"

He frowned briefly at something I said, his posture straightening, before my question clearly snapped him back to attention. "I'm not quite sure yet. I don't see myself heading back to Ecruteak. Maybe Cianwood? A boat up to Goldenrod to catch up? Dunno. Anywhere with a badge. Any suggestions? Preferences: warm, cheerful climate, plenty of good food and severe lack of a population of humanoid animals seeking my death and testicles?"

"Hmm," I begin, "You're shit outta luck in that regard on this particular prime material. Honestly though, my recommendation would be hit the Gyms with your girls type weaknesses earlier rather than later. Easier for you to overlevel and munchkin them through than when some bonehead like Chuck can bring his full force down on you."

He squinted at me, deep in thought. Then, an almost implacable nod and his face stilled. What was that about? "Maybe you have a point. I have a Normal type, an Electric type and a Fire type. What Gyms would work for me?"

I recline in my seat for a moment, dredging up years old knowledge while muttering under my breath, "Komm schon, denken, denken…"

Giving a snap, I straighten back out, "Save Bugsy and Pryce for last since your strongest girl has type advantage. Hit Clair and Chuck sooner than later. Morty and Falkner whenever really."

He made that 'ah' noise of understanding, threading his fingers together and leaning forwards intently. "So… you're telling me to take on the harder Pokemon first where the difficulty to overcome is lesser?"

"Yes. At least far as I would. Since here you don't have to hit them in order, nor do they actually have varying strengths… . Best to beat the Gyms that'll trouble you early. Such is the life of a Pokemon trainer here."

"I see." Joseph said with an innocent little smile, and for just a moment he looked like the cat that got the cream. I had a bad feeling about this. "But Ben, I'm afraid you might have misspoken. Surely you meant to say 'such is the life of a _Pokegirl Tamer'_." I did… didn't I? Except, no, I hadn't. I'd said 'Pokemon Trainer'. Yes. I'd definitely said that.

And Joseph pounded on my hesitation like a hammer on a nail- capitalising on that weakness. "You didn't misspeak or mispronounce. Not a stumble at all. _You spoke without thinking_." The innocent smile became a pointy grin- but his eyes. Those eyes were deadly serious- with just a hint of _hope_. "Ben… I do believe I _know_. Correct me if I'm wrong in saying 'Gold and Silver and Crystal after that'."

The gen 2 Pokemon games, in chronological order.

No...it can't be...the odds are so small..but.. . Is he in fact implying what I THINK he's implying? If so, thank you Lord. You do have mercy! In hindsight, it _would_ be rather arrogant of me to assume I would be the only one here, considered I know there's been previous crossing over... But the chances that he'd be in the same time, in a close enough position for our paths to intersect...let's not get ahead of ourselves, Ben. Uh, hmmm… . What do I do? What do I say? Can'toverthinkthisorit'llfailbutthenwhatandthen agghh!

"I-"

And it was just my luck that it was then that our moment of shocking revelation was cut off by the music coming to a screeching halt. I looked around in momentary confusion- and by the looks of it, so did everyone else. Did the music system break down? Are the electrics okay? And of all the _bloody_ times to do it, it was now? When _this_ had just happened?

Then, a clinical jingle starts to play on the radio, everyone else in the bar starts to look rather nervous. Ah, this bodes poorly. My attention focuses in on the present problem. Dealing with Joseph will have to wait a tad bit longer, regardless of how much more I wanted to say and ask.

"Welcome to the Johto League Newsdesk." This is an announcement? And from the League- don't hear from them very often, and even then I've never caught one live, just read the highlights in next morning's paper. "We have breaking news of a serious incident in Olivine City. Approximately two hours ago, local Jenny's can confirm that Gym Leader Jasmine has been found dead."

Dead. Gym Leader Jasmine… was dead. The entire bar was silent, and with good reason. It was such a shocking thing, almost ridiculous to consider. Jasmine was dead? How? She wasn't old by any standard and gym leaders don't just keel over. Not without prior indication of health issues. I suppose it's possible she was killed, hell, even likely...but...who? Besides Giovanni, who commands enough power to kill a Gym Leader without making a scene? Or rather, a scene during the fact? Can't have been a battle, that would have directed too much attention. Clearly assassination, but again...what method so easily disposes of the strongest in the region?

Joseph looked to me, and I was sure my own surprise was mirrored there. That disbelief… for the moment, our earlier conversation was put to one side. We both knew Gym Leaders, or former in my case. And we'd both seen them in action. Neither of us were going to forget seeing Morty in action at the wall of Ecruteak either, and to think that another Leader arguably just as strong as him was _dead_? And if she was dead… _then how the fuck did it happen?_

Yeah. No wonder the radio had gone quiet. We all needed a moment to process those words.

"While further details are sparse at this time, we are aware that foul play is suspected." Ah. Of surprises there. But in this case, _how_ isn't quite as worrying as _who_ , "Champion Lance will be holding a press conference shortly, while we can confirm that Karen of the Elite Four has already been dispatched to ensure order is kept in the city until further notice. We will bring further details to you as they arrive. For now, stay indoors and follow all directives provided by Officer Jenny's."

When the message ended, it didn't even take a moment for the silence of the bar to be replaced with a roar so loud that I could barely hear. Everyone had something to say, something to think, something to yell. There was a palpable fear in the air. Gym Leader Jasmine, undisputed 'ruler' of the city, was _dead_.

"Fucking hell. Come on." Joseph said, and I only knew he said that because he was so close to me. Then, he's on his feet and his hand on my shoulder- urging me up.

"Where are you planning on heading? We were _talking_." I ask, wondering what he has in mind.

He gave me a 'are you an idiot' look, and gestured to the crowds. The panicked, arguing, restless crowd. The very likely inebriated crowd, that had just heard some very threatening news. Oh yeah.

"Talking can wait! I'm going anywhere but here!" he exclaimed, and was moving towards the door, with or without me.

Standing up and grabbing his arm, I give him a harsh look, "Anywhere is a bad idea. Who knows what kinda slum we'd wander into. Come on, my place isn't terribly far away."

He nodded his head briskly. "We'll talk there. But mark my words, we're talking."

"Yep. A far better place," I add. Then, we're pushing through the crowds and at the door. We probably made the right decision based upon how I heard something smashing behind us- we quickly found ourselves walking even faster. Because everywhere we looked, there was somebody reacting to the news. And the impression wasn't good.

I gave Joseph a short beckon, "This way, just a couple blocks over."

Cutting through a side alley onto a less crowded side street, we make it through fairly unhampered aside from having to dodge a few people running around, blindly distraught. Though, all things considered, there wasn't any reason for us to have any trouble. When we do arrive, it's a just a short jaunt up a couple flights and down the hallway before we arrive and head in. As soon as I'm in, I lock the door with the deadbolt. It won't stop a rampaging Pokegirl, not for long, but it'll give us a few seconds of reaction time if we really need it.

Waving my hand around somewhat dramatically, I state, "So, this is my place. Not much, but we make do. Grab a seat."

He does- all but throwing himself onto the sofa. "Fuck! Just… fuck." He groans. "Damn it, I wish I had your stoicism Ben, but this is just…" arms thrown up in the air, not truly able to put it to words. Instead the arms fall and he stills.

"Don't worry, I'm only a good actor. I'm just keeping my 'freak the fuck out' instinct on hold for a moment." After all, if she was dead then that means _someone_ had to have killed her. "Gym leaders are no pushovers. But...I didn't know her personally, have actually never met her myself. It's...hard for me to care about someone like that, even if objectively I know it's bad. Or perhaps, I care only because of the inconvenience of the ensuing chaos. I don't know anymore, after some of the things I've dealt with recently."

"Welp Ben, you _should_ care. Things are just a tad bit worse than 'inconvenient'." He said, perhaps a little too harshly. "Funnily enough, I met Jasmine yesterday. She was a bitch. And you know what? While it sucks that she'd dead because anyone dying sucks, that _isn't why I'm sad_ , and that _also_ sucks. That I can't even bring myself to care at this point. The point I'm stumbling towards... is that we _should_ care Ben. Because what the hell happens to a city when the main figure of authority in it drops dead? When people get scared? When logic goes out the window and people start acting like a bunch of headless chickens!?"

I give a noncommittal shrug, "That _is_ why they stated Karen was being sent in. I don't really have a good grasp on how much stronger the Elite Four are personally, but apparently Karen makes the Gym Leaders look like they're just starting out. So, that regard, I'm not super worried. Not in the long run anyhow. Surviving tonight on the other hand? That's...going to be a slightly more problematic issue."

Here, his smile becomes bitter. "Heh. If only people are _smart enough to realise that we're in no long term trouble_. Mob mentality is the worst. People are stupid. STUPID. Even if she's coming… she isn't here _yet_." Joseph's sigh- it was far too tired for my liking. Defeated, he echoes his earlier words. "It's just one thing after another sometimes."

"Life's like that at times. Nothing we can directly do about this, so if ever there was a time for us to keep calm and carry on, this is it. Time to break out the balls of steel and last till things quiet down."

A palpable moment of quiet. We're both flat out of energy at this point, and it's just…

"Ben. I'm tired like fuck, but at this point in time I'm not in the mood to beat about the bush." Wow- this is like the titular break up speech, isn't it? 'You're a great guy BUT'. Likewise, those words heralded nothing good. "I'm not particularly subtle, and after today I just want a straight _fucking answer._ We've temporarily resolved the Jasmine matter, but we've got unfinished business. Yes or no. Do you know what Pokemon is?"

Giving it a moment, I grab myself a glass of water, passing one to Joseph (Whom finally pulls himself up to a proper seating position) as well before grabbing one of my pills and downing it real quick. Alright, that should help some.

"Pokemon? Fine, let's cut to the chase and not play games. Yeah, I know Pokemon pretty well, even if it's been years. Which one is your favorite? I have a liking for Platinum."

His eyes light up at the confirmation- he's literally on the edge of his seat. "And you don't just acknowledge the Pokemon, but the game too. Not just from an alternate world, you're from Earth too then? Right? Right?"

I'd almost call his tone desperate, if there wasn't that prevalent undercurrent of hope beneath it. And I could feel for him. I was an Earthling, and from his words, it was pretty damn apparent that he was one too. And in a world like this? So different from our own? Who wouldn't latch on to the closest thing to home they can get, especially when the odds of two planes-shifted people actually re-encountering each other and realising the truth about the other? I know I would be slightly desperate if the positions were reversed- to take advantage of this low-probability incidence.

"I haven't figured out what this planet is called, but I'm pretty sure we're referencing the same place. Or very close parallel worlds, at the least. So, six one half dozen the other. You know, I will say that your accent always kinda threw me off, but I had assumed some place in Alto Mare. Brit?"

"English." He agreed. His tone had become a bit more normal now. "In hindsight, your gratuitous German should have been a bigger tip off. In every Atlas I've looked at, I've seen a lot of Earth-themed Regions, but I don't think a single one was Germanic. Took me way too long to look that up."

I shrug, "Eh. I try to avoid it 'cause translating for people is annoying and it raises eyebrows. But, I just can't help it at times and it just slips out. American, not German, by citizenship, if you were curious."

He nods his head thoughtfully, but immediately moving onto the next question. "You told me that you were the nephew of Giovanni. Explain." That was a statement, not a question.

"I am. Legally, as it were. He found me, and then adopted me, as much as you can adopt an adult, so that I'd have less options to bail on him. So, I am Giovanni's nephew," I give a smirk, "From a certain point of view."

His eyes narrow, but I can damn well see the smile he's trying to hide. "You're a real nerfherder, you know that?"

"Eh," I shrug, "At least I'm not scruffy looking. But in all seriousness, yes. I can only assume that Whitney found you, but since well, she's not a total...well, she's not Giovanni, I guess, so she didn't go the extra mile so that your hands are tied."

Joseph shrugged. "Whitney isn't one for politics. She was just happy to have someone in her pocket to look after Sophie. No need for any 'adoption' or anything." his eyes narrowed. "So, care to now explain why you _lied_ about belonging to Team Rocket, and even joined them to begin with considering you DAMN WELL know who Giovanni is beforehand?"

"Because," I begin, looking out the window, forlorn, "If we're going to be frank with each other, when given a choice between death or dishonor, I chose dishonor. I'm not going to ask you to understand where I'm coming from. But that's how it is. I dislike the current state of affairs as well, but...well, it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." Joseph said, softly.

"It doesn't matter, not really. If I could go back, knowing what I do now, would I have made different choices? Probably, at least some of them, though certainly not all of them. I don't regret everything I've done. But...perhaps I could have said other things to Giovanni, perhaps I could have helped you earlier, in a nice fashion instead of snapping and purposely baiting you with things I had no intention of doing. So many 'what ifs.' But," I give a small, tired smile, "You know what they say about wishes and fishes. Do I regret lying to you? In hindsight, yes and no. Knowing you're a fellow… planar immigrant, shall we say, I would tell the truth. But, let's face the reality. Neither of us knew then. Perhaps we should have paid more attention to clues. But we didn't, and here we are."

"Aye. Here we are." he gestured around us. "I admit that it's a little odd that the two of us bumped into each other like this… but I can't say I necessarily regret any of this. You were lying to me, but I was lying to you too. Even if your lies were still just a _tad bit_ more deceptive." His tone was wry- methinks he still wasn't the happiest to know that I was actually a member of Rocket. Though, he also wasn't putting much attention there either. Rather surprising, for someone as moral as him. It was almost like he was deliberately sweeping it under the rug- though I couldn't say why.

"If it helps at all," I offer, "I'm basically a Rocket member in name only. Pretty much everything I do is above board work for Titan, and I do the bare minimum for Rocket itself when I even need to bother." Still a VERY large under-exaggeration on my part, but technically true. The best kind of true, in my recent experience. I understand Obi-wan Kenobi so much more now instead of being endlessly annoyed by his cryptic ways like I was as a child.

"Surprisingly, it does." He admitted. "I admit that knowing that the only damned person I know from Earth, and a friend on top of that, is working for someone like him… it's not nice. But I can at least take comfort in that. It won't change things."

I put my wrists together, as if cuffed, "Not my choice, but until I have a better income source and a way to avoid getting killed for knowing too much, I'm stuck where I am. But on a-oh! That reminds me, you should probably know. We're not the first people from Earth who have ever been here."

My digression definitely caught him off guard if the look of absolute shock on his face was anything to go off. "Nani? What the flippity fuck d'you mean we aren't the first?

"You should probably know that, just in case of...something? Eh, fuck my justifications, you deserve to know." I state with a nod, "Not the first Earthlings, though probably the only ones currently alive if my guesses are right. Rocket and Titan's tech advantage and all that? Yeah, they dug up a bunch of 1980s Soviet Army shit years ago. The first reason Giovanni was interested in me was that he thought I could figure out how to put a B-52 back together."

"And dare I ask what exactly a B-52 is?" He said remarkably calmly.

I give him a questioning look before shrugging, stating, "US strategic bomber. And yes, the thing does have bombs on it. Very very big bombs."

"Bombs. Rocket has bombers. Great. Well, look on the bright side. At least there isn't a way for things to get any worse for us." Joseph nursed his head, as if by concentrating hard enough everything would turn out to be nothing but a dream.

"On the bright side, those bombers are not in fact operational, so there's that." Although there _was_ that other thing. "But, uh...there's not really a good way to say this, but, uh, yeah, Rocket also has a few nukes in their possession." And the metaphorical bomb drops, and Joseph gives me the incredulous 'fucks sake, really?' look. "Not that _they_ know that, of course. I've managed to keep that to myself at any rate."

"Ben, do you _enjoy_ dumping shit on me like this one after another? I really think you do. Team Rocket with nukes! Really!? Fuck it all Ben, you got anything particularly intoxicating? For once I _want_ to have a drink."

"Hmm," I get up and walk over to my fridge, taking a look at my current stock before grabbing some liquors and bringing them over, "Here ya go. But yeah. It's a bad situation overall, though that might be slight understatement. As I said though, Rocket isn't aware of what they have in their possession, and I have no plans to change that. And as long as you keep it to yourself, everything will work out _fine_...maybe."

After a long moment of deliberation, Joseph shrugged and all but downed his drink, before going to pour himself another. Part of me wanted to urge him to slow the fuck down before he threw up (and because he was drinking my expensive shit like water), but just this once I felt the occasion warranted it). "The world is one bad day away from Post-Apocalypse, humanity is slowly growing smaller behind its walls, people are being carted around like slaves as if it's normal, just now the city is going to hell, and one of us is a member of Team flippin' Rocket… which _also_ has nukes. God damn it. We're really in the shit now."

Kicking back my chair slightly, I give a long sigh, "I haven't had the chance to compare lore yet. It all goes under the name of Pokegirls, with the anthropomorphized girls and all, but in pretty much all other ways is closer to vanilla Pokemon. Depending on the history, which I should check sometime soon, it could actually be post-apocalyptic already. Actually that would kind of-"

The steady ring of a Pokegear interrupted me. We both looked around in confusion, almost comically, before Joseph finally realised that the ringing was coming from his back pocket. He plucked out his device and held up the screen to me, displaying the caller ID: Whitney. "The boss is a'calling. I think I should take this."

I give a shrug and point, "Go for it. Use my porch if you want some privacy. It's not large, but it'll do."

He gave a shaky smile and a thumbs up- the barest hint of his usual humour returning to his features, before all but sprinting away for some privacy.

Three anxious minutes passed as I waited for the call to end. What did she want? Was it about the recent death of Jasmine? I don't like not knowing things.

Luckily, at the third minute he returned to the room. "It's a blockade." He began, holding up a hand to silence me before I could inevitably demand more. "The League is up in arms. A Gym Leaders death is a rare occasion, normally to age or retirement, with combat or in the line of duty not unexpected. But a murder? They don't like that. Karen's still on her way, but her first order is already being given out now. So, we have ourselves a blockade carried out by the Jennies and the League. Nobody gets in, nobody gets out. Not until she's sorted matters out personally. Not until whoever killed Jasmine has been 'dealt with'."

"Troublesome," I offer, mind running miles a minute as I sort out ideas, before I offer a cheeky smile, "On the bright side, for me at least, this gives me an excuse to not go business travelling right now. But in all seriousness, that doesn't surprise me. Unwelcome, certainly. Here's the problem. Whatever... _whoever_ killed Jasmine is still out there, and without anything else, we know nothing. I...do you have any ideas? I can't think of anything good at the moment."

"No freakin' clue." he frowned. "I like to think I'm pretty good with my Pokemon knowledge, but this is _Pokegirls_. So much is already different. The only guess I would have is that the canon events on gen 2 are kicking off, but that looks unlikely at best since Rocket is still at its prime, Gio hasn't had his ass handed to him yet by a teenager and isn't on the run either. No. I've got nothing."

"Hmmm...well, yeah, canon is off the rails. Of course… ," I state, shaking my head lightly, "That assumes there ever _was_ a canon. It's not like the games, after all. The PC of the games, Red? Funnily enough there actually was a pseudo-version of him here called Ash. But when he attempted to kick up a fight with Rocket in Johto he got a bullet through the brain. Pokemon itself is generally a sandbox game with a bit of a plot thrown in. We should throw out any meta-knowledge of how the plot is 'supposed to go,' as it's completely irrelevant at this point. I was doing okay taking things on their own merit before I got what this universe was. So, we have blockade of the city….hmmm…yeah, I go nothing besides to just hunker down and ride out the storm."

"I can't help but feel like all this is well above my pay grade." Joseph admitted. "One of my few talents is that I can acknowledge my limits. Here and now, I'm barely handling my own private life, and yet now there's all this stuff we _know_. An assassin in Olivine, a plot off the rails, a scarily competent Rocket with _nukes_ … and us two in the middle of it. If this is the sum result of my Isekai Adventure, then I want a fucking refund."

Giving a snort, I turn back to him, "Right? But at least we're no longer alone in dealing with this shit? My best idea is simply to keep our heads down for the time being. Not a great plan, admittedly, but we're not a plucky band of teenagers with attitude problems who will be given great power to defend the planet, nor is this something we're even marginally capable of tackling. We're _not_ the yellow shirts, but luckily we don't have to be red shirts either."

"We're _not_ the heroes." Joseph agreed, with something in his voice I couldn't quite grasp. "Ben… I'm not always good at this communication thing, if my experience with my Pokegirls is anything to go by. But what I'm trying to say is that this mess we're in is bigger than either of us. And that despite everything that I've learned today, all the lies, all the revelations, _everything_ , there's just one thing I know. That we're in this together. This is both of our messes now."

Well… he wasn't wrong. I couldn't say anything to disagree with his summation.

"We're the only sane men in an ocean of madness. And I want us to stick together, if not because of friendship, but because _you are literally the only person in this world that I know of who understands where I come from_." he scratches the back of his head nervously, almost ashamed to have opened up so much to me. And I had to admit, that his words made sense. We were both the last and final remnants of the Planet Earth- two aliens adrift in a dangerous situation. "I feel that while alone I can't handle this shit, and alone you can't either, but together… maybe… we can survive this mess? So… partners?" And so the Earthling offers an awkward hand of friendship, his sheer _hope_ for this unrestrained on his face.

In the end, there was only one choice I could possibly make. Two heads are always better than one...usually, but that's getting off topic. But really, when he was pleading so desperately for help and he'll almost certainly help me because of it, there's really not any other option is there?

Taking the offered hand, I offer a slightly crooked smile, "Single man Isekai is overrated anyway. Besides, I'm sure we can get much more done this way. Hell, maybe even enough to make a difference outside our little spheres of influence."

Joseph laughed without restraint, shaking my hand enthusiastically while his other waggled chidingly. "Now, now, bad Ben. No plans for world domination."

This will either be the start of something amazing or something terrible. I just have one of those feelings. But regardless, I'm glad to have someone else here from Earth. Someone who understands the references to things that don't exist here, someone who _gets_ why I think the way I do, at least partially. But at the end of the day? I'm not alone anymore. Stuck in culture where no understands you or cares too, where I have to put on my mask of false bravado every morning so I don't get knifed during my lunch break?

No matter how much I like Katsumi and Lorraine, I'm still alone, really. But I don't have to be anymore. And despite the numerous ways this could backfire horribly, in the moment, I can't bring myself to worry incessantly about what ifs.


	27. Void IX: Pegasus

**Arc III: Void IX: Pegasus**

 **US- what's that coming over the hill? Is it an update? Is it an update? (Yes. Yes it is).**

 **DV- Is it a week late? I mean, yeah, but whatever right? There were two chapters right near Christmas/New Year, so I'm sure you'll forgive us. Our daring parties ventures forth once again. Gearing up for the unexpected is the paladin Joseph, followed closely by the cleric Sophie and the fighter Amora, with their whole expedition directed by the sorceress Keiko. On the other hand, the wizard Ben and his companions, the bard Katsumi and monk Lorraine, are taking a bit of breather from their last dungeon crawl.**

 **US- let's take a trip to Title Town. Sole resident? Pegasus. The flying horse of Greek legend birthed from the corpse of Medusa (or rather her blood. Greek myths are straaaange).**

 **Disclaimer: 'to own or not be owned?', that is the question. (The answer, of course, is not owned). Though easier said than done.**

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Joseph POV**

Things change- only they never truly change. The world literally feels like it's shattering around me, and yet it ends in the same way as it always does. Me and Sophie, sat down together for a warm drink.

Admittedly, today we were drinking from the comfort of our own room. Mainly for our own safety and peace of mind. By now Elite Four Karen had come into Olivine like a storm, and had crushed all the initial panic and riots in the streets like the hammer upon the nail, but that didn't necessarily mean it was safe to be out. The Jennies couldn't be everywhere, there was still a lingering feeling of dread in the air, and ultimately it just felt _safer_ to not take any chances.

Though, my decision for us to drink here was also influenced by my need for absolute privacy to speak to Sophie within. After all- so much shit had happened yesterday. Not just the 'Jasmine is dead, happy times are here again' but also the 'Oh yeah, you aren't alone' thing.

Ben Hagen… Ben 'Arrogant Asshole' Hagen… was from Earth too. Yeah- these things take some time to wrap your head around.

"Are you okay? You were so tense last night, and you just wouldn't stop hugging me." Sophie blushed a little bit despite the circumstances of her words- but sue me, even men need hugs sometimes, and I really hadn't been in any mood for talking much after I released her from her ball and explained the non-Ben parts of the day.

"I learned a lot of heavy shit." I admitted. "And I wanted to talk to you about it, because I feel like I have more problems than I do Pokedollars."

"I _did_ say I wanted us to talk." She agreed, pushing her cup aside. "On a scale, just how heavy are we talking about?"

"Heavy enough that I'd ask for alcohol to be added to my hot chocolate if we actually stocked any."

"Ouch."

"Yeah." I took a long, scorching gulp of my drink. Cheap brand, but any luxury can be good sometimes. "Sophie, I'm not alone."

"Yes, you have me. And Mia and that Ben character too, I suppose."

I shook my head. "No. I mean that I'm not alone _here."_

She paled, understanding the subtle difference I meant. "Oh. There's… someone else here? From Earth?"

"Ben fucking Hagen lied to me." I told her. "And he's also another Earthling. Sophie, through sheer luck I managed to somehow stumble into maybe the _only_ other person in the world from my home world."

"Wow." That expression- it was somewhere between numbness and amazement, and perhaps just a tinge of suspicion. "But _Ben?_ He acts so different… how did you figure it out?"

"It was a dumb statement on his part. Something about him was off for awhile, but when I got suspicious this time there was no convenient distraction to prevent me from pursuing that line of enquiry. I dropped a reference only an Earthling would get, and he was drunk enough to go along without realising it." Certainly felt good to get one up on him for a change, anyhow. "And as for his different attitude, it's probably because by sheer luck Ben is also a god damned criminal. He's Rocket." I explained. "Not through much choice, according to him, but he lied to me for so long that I really can't tell how truthful he's being."

She paled. "Rocket? Are you sure?"

"He admitted it. So yeah. Lets just say that despite how happy I am to have someone else to share this mess with, I'm a little… conflicted." My moral compass really has taken a beating since I first got here. Once upon a time I never would have considered pursuing a friendship with a suspected criminal just because I liked him, nor would I ever consider keeping his secrets despite all the shady shit he'd be involved in. But there you go- blame Bizarro World.

Sophie's hand came to rest atop my own, and I could take comfort in the reassuring look in her eyes. "I really don't know what you're feeling right now… but I don't think it's wrong that you feel conflicted. You're a good person. But you're worried that Ben _isn't_. I admit that I don't much like him, but I respected your friendship. And even if he _is_ Rocket… I'm with you one hundred percent of the way. Whatever you decide."

"Thanks." I rested my own free hand atop the one she had gripping my other one- offering my own comfort. "I don't know what's gonna happen now, but I said that I'd remain his friend. Because… while maybe he's not a good person, he's still _my_ not-good person! He's the only other remnant of my homeland. Is it wrong to want to keep him, even if only so that I have the selfish evidence that I'm not alone in this mess?"

"It's not." Sophie reiterated. "As I said, I won't tell my sister if you don't want me to."

"Except that we might not have any choice in the matter."

An alarmed eyebrow raised itself, and I pressed on without needing her verbal pushing. "Ben's past isn't the only bad thing I learned. I didn't have chance to inquire too much about it since there were so many heavy revelations last time we met… but me and Ben likely weren't the _only_ aliens to end up here, once upon a time."

"How many others? When?"

"Dunno." I shuddered. "Don't even know if he knows either. All I know is that according to Ben, they've left behind fucking _nukes_." And that was really the thing that worried me the most. Team Rocket with nukes… even if they didn't know they possessed them.

Sophie's hand clutched mine own tighter, bringing me away from my increasingly introspective thoughts. "What are those?"

"Bombs. Imagine the biggest explosion you could possibly think of, and then increase the scale of devastation tenfold. A bomb that when dropped leaves no defence. A city wiped out, and the impact felt miles away. And then imagine that the land and any unfortunate survivors in the vicinity have been severely sickened- with the time taken for the land to heal sometimes reaching decades and centuries."

"What the fuck!? That's insane!" Sophie squeaked in horror. "Why the hell would your world ever make something so horrible!? Don't you have enough ways to kill each other?"

"Enough is never enough." I said softly. "I said that my world had accomplished great things. Both wonderful AND terrible. I have hope for humans… but sometimes I despair when we're sometimes oh so close to devastation."

"And that devastation is here now. And in the hands of _Rocket_."

"Exactly." I pulled her body closer to me from across the sofa, pulling her into a hug. I'm not normally a hugger, not normally one for comfort like this. But the idea of a nuke going off in Johto _terrifies me_. "Thank god that they don't know what these nukes do."

"Yet." Sophie warns me. "We need to tell her."

"Yeah. We do. Think we can leave out my source?"

"She knows enough about the people you know to guess that it would be Ben. Especially if your message is about Rocket."

"Shit."

"Shit indeed, as you put it." I couldn't help it- I began to laugh. "I remember how carefree I felt only days ago, back when the biggest problem I had was my crush on Mia."

"You have a crush on _Mia!?_ "

I removed my hands from her back and raised them defensively. "In my defence, I'm oblivious as heck and didn't even realise it until Keiko pressed me on it, and it's probably a talk for another day."

"True." She agreed, and then she wrapped my arms back around her. "This sucks."

"Tell me about it." I sighed. "Sometimes it feels like I have way too much shit on my shoulders, especially now. I can't help but feel like there are all these problems I need to deal with, and I just _can't_."

"You don't need to do anything." Sophie growled into my neck. "We'll tell Whitney, when we know what to say. And she can sort everything out."

"I don't see me being that lucky." I coughed awkwardly- especially considering all the stuff I'd already gotten caught up in. "These problems… I can't help but feel involved. This is a problem caused by Earth, y'know? And yet I'm a background character. I'm really not qualified to deal with any of this." And frankly, I didn't really want to be. And yet the longer I spent in this world, the more shit I seemed to keep wading into.

Sophie didn't know what to say. I could tell. When she lost the words, she had a bad habit of tensing up, and in her arms it was oh so easy to feel that. "We just need to survive Sophie. Survive the blockade. Survive whatever or whoever keeps killing people within. Survive everything the Pokegirl world wants to throw at us. Survive Rocket, and whatever problems come from Earth too. And finally, somehow survive each other and the other Pokegirls."

"Just keep on surviving." a loud sigh of exasperation. "Is it bad that I can't wait to retire from the Gym Circuit and go back to hiding in Goldenrod where I have my badass big sister to protect me?"

"Not really. I'd like nothing more." I agreed, finally pulling myself away. "Now, c'mon. Our drinks are getting cold. And waste not, want not."

Her expression- I couldn't help bursting out in laughter. "After all that… and your solution is to drink _tea_?"

"Tis the British way." I remarked snootily, nose turned up in the air. "And I'll have you know that I'm a heathen with hot chocolate, thank you very much. And I don't like seeing a sad Sophie. So since you cheered me up, I'll do the same. Sadness is the enemy."

I'm sure that as she looked at me, she was wondering whether a village had lost its idiot. But I didn't mind. That smile made it all worth it. "Now, what with the state of the streets, we're not heading into the Club today. So what say we call out Amora and Keiko and maybe have that rematch of Risk you've been promising me? I still haven't forgiven you for ganging up on me with Keiko from the Orange Islands and you in Johto to break my Kanto continental bonus…"

Things were bad, I had to admit that. But having someone to suffer beside you certainly made things easier. And spending a day forgetting about the dark world to play boardgames seems as good a method to deal with the crushing despair as anything else.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stared at the ruined building in disappointment. Windows smashed in, rail pulled low, some graffiti tagged in some unrecognisable scrawl. Unfortunately, it was getting rather common to see buildings like that. That initial night of rioting had been _bad_. Even to this day, people were still getting into trouble- though thank god that Elite Four Karen's presence has managed to curtail the worst of the behaviour, while the Jennies picked up the slack of anyone who broke the peace anyway.

Looking out the corner of my eye, I spotted the Growlithe in the attire signalling that she was a Pokegirl with the Jennies. " _Keeping watch, no doubt. I guess you just know that they're overstaffed if they're letting some of the Pokegirls do this independently."_ Obviously, _I_ didn't have a problem with as such, but the 'society' no doubt had a very different opinion on that.

Either way, I would be much happier if Karen actually caught whoever murdered Jasmine in the first place and kickstarted this whole stupid mess in the first place.

"This is a shame." I concluded instead. "This shop was open only last week." and it was dirt cheap too- something I had been very much grateful for with the appetites of my 'party'. I was going to struggle to find deals like that again. "Guess we'll go elsewhere."

Amora shrugged, causing me to let out a little sigh despite myself. Sometimes I really did despair at getting involved in her situation. Conversation was still like prying teeth, and I still had no clue if she even appreciated my attempts to talk to her. I preferred this one sided talk to an awkward silence, however.

"Actually, do you mind if we stop off at the park first?" I suddenly popped the question. "Quite frankly, I could do with a break." And something to take my mind off this whole stupid blockade business (because I _was_ going to make my money last us through it, thank you very much).

To my surprise, Amora smiled, and spoke. "Yes please."

I blinked dumbly in surprise. "Oh! Okay. Sure!"

I put some pace in my steps and led a slightly faster-than-normal Amora to the nearest park I'd noticed earlier while browsing.

The park itself was definitely one of the largest and most open spots within the city of Olivine. Open land is a luxury in Johto, and so parks and other safe places if wildlife are greatly treasured and proudly bragged about. As expected, despite the blockade, the park was as clean as one could hope. There was a small playing area with a few giggling kids taking advantage of the facilities (With some worried parents accompanying them), a display of local fauna near a group of polished, wooden benches. And then, just off to the side of the entrance gate and out of immediate sight, was a flower offering in a vase.

" _Someone died around here recently. I can guess how."_ It was a bit of a sombre reminder, but it was small enough to push aside and ignore.

Without even asking, Amora went off alone. I raised an eyebrow, but did nothing but watch as she went to the open field of trimmed grass… and proceeded to flop right onto the bed of grass. I wondered if she was about to have a nap or something, considering how at the right angle her fluffy hair looked remarkably like a pillow… but no. She was just… lying there. Taking in the ambience. Breathing deeply. Calm. Arguably the calmest I'd ever seen her, except for the rare occasions after we've slept together and she seems remarkably satisfied.

I took a seat at the nearest bench to her and just looked out over the fields too. " _I'll have to make a note on this. I think this is the first thing I've found that Amora sincerely likes doing."_

It was a little boring just sitting here, as I was quite an impatient soul and had never been the biggest guy for nature, but at the very least I could appreciate the atmosphere and the plants. So long as I never got close enough to the flowers for my hayfever to kick in early, of course.

Thirty minutes of tip-tapping-nature-admiring-silence later, and I found Amora sliding down onto the bench next to me. There was still quite a large gap between us, but she wasn't on the very edge like she once-upon-a-time would have. "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied. "Did you like this?"

She nodded her head.

"May I ask why?"

"It's… open." She finally concluded, though it seemed like she was having trouble articulating exactly what she meant. "For a long time, I've been enclosed. From the moment I was first Tamed in the wild…" she trailed off, and I made no effort to press her now that she was opening up. I could guess what she meant though- fighting pits, cages and who knows what else. "Even after the old Master, when I was with the Jennies, I was never alone. Small waiting rooms, check up rooms, locked and safe and _inside_."

"You get claustrophobic." It was more a statement of revelation to myself than it was something I was checking with Amora.

"I don't like being trapped, if that's what you mean." the Electric Type answered anyway. "Even with you, it's been… good. But…"

"But I normally keep you in the room." I finished for her. It was done with the best of intentions- since I assumed she hadn't wanted to leave, and that she'd prefer to be away from large, bustling crowds. And when I took her out, it was always when I had someone else out too to help keep an eye out. Once again, absence of communication sucks. "I'm probably just as much a chain to you as the Jennies were."

A shake of the head. "Better." She instead decided. "I think. But yes. I… liked coming here."

"We'll come again then." I decided. For awhile now, I'd been struggling to find things to do with Amora when it was 'her night'. She seemed to have no hobbies she favoured, would generally just do whatever Keiko did, and never requested things unless absolutely necessary. " _But who woulda thought it? Turns out she's an outdoor soul. We can do stuff like this then. I could see myself bringing a book to read here."_

"I'd… like that." Amora shyly concluded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ben POV**

Unlocking the door to my apartment, I slip inside, quietly setting down my shoes as I hear the tell-tale sign of Katsumi cooking instead of just throwing something frozen on. Well, this is a rare treat. Walking up behind her, I pull her into a hug while silently making note of the new badge on her kimonos sash.

"So, what's the occasion?"

She stops stirring, giving me a saccharine smile. "We...need to talk."

Letting her go, I take a step back with a deep sigh. Any conversation that begins like that isn't going to be pleasant. I just wish I knew what this was about. It's distressingly hard to read Katsumi at the best of times, and just straight out impossible when she's intentionally being cagey. At least Lorraine is easy enough in that regard. Add in the whole business with Joseph being a fellow Earther and well...best to take one issue at a time. One foot in front of the other. Remember Ben, the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. If I try to take on too much, I'll just be crushed.

"Alright," I say, "I'll be in the other room going over a few things. Give me a call when you're ready?"

"Yeah, that...that sounds good," she says before returning to her cooking, grabbing a number of spices from the cabinet.

Well, this is probably going to get ugly and I can't help but pace around the room. What to do? What to do? _Is_ there anything I can do? Agh, but what if-

A calloused hand places itself on my shoulder, it's superior hold stopping me in my path. "Yo Ben, chill."

I turn and look over my shoulder. "Lorraine. When did you… ?"

She gives a small shrug, fingers digging sharply into my shoulder. "Katsumi let me out and told me to stop you from wearing a hole in the floor. She'd have come herself, but well…"

Yep, I can see it. Lorraine's cooking skills are best not mentioned, and I can't ever see Katsumi letting her near a work in progress. The last time that happened…

"I see," I state, following with a small sigh.

She asks, "You gonna start pacing again?" and at my shrug releases me, though continues to keep me in arms length.

I stop, looking blankly at the wall. Wir can hear Katsumi's footsteps. Sie kommt, and if she's gone through all the trouble she has of putting together something as extravagant as it looked earlier, than this is either sehr gut or sehr bad. It's unlikely to be etwas in the middle. "Und wenn es schlimmer wäre, bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher, wie ich ohne sie umgehen würde, aber können sie das überhaupt? Pokegirls kann nicht einfach gehen, oder? Ich meine, wo würde das mich verlassen? Es wäre das ende, spiel vorbei, pass nicht weiter, nicht zweihundert dollar sammeln. Und dann-"

"Ben, you're rambling in that strange language again," Lorraine says with a wry grin.

I was, wasn't I? Ugh, not again. Wohl, in this case I won't complain, since being able to rant when nobody understands you is certainly a bonus.

"Sorry 'bout that."

She shrugs, taking a seat and leaning up against the wall. "No worries. Nothing wrong with occasional venting. And before you ask, no I don't know exactly what you said, but your tone of voice was more than indicative."

Taking a seat beside her, she turns towards me slightly, saying, "You're probably wondering what's with her today, aren't you?"

"I mean, I would be lying if I said no," I offer with a shrug.

"Thought so. Understandable, given how all over the place she's been these days," she says with a smirk before kicking her legs out in front of her. And what a pair of legs they are, toned and tanned to perfection. Though, or perhaps especially so, I'm aware she could probably collapse my entire rib cage with a single solid torso shot.

"But anyway," she continues, drawing my attention back, "You've been handling things pretty well, all things considered."

"Thanks," I begin, getting a feeling on how I want to word my response, "Things were, well...yeah. I'd like to think I've got this under control, but it does warm my cold heart to have your approval in this."

She gives me a questioning glance. I lift my hand and shake it lightly in the near universal signal for 'kinda, sorta.'

Lorraine rolls her eyes at my, apparently clearly visible, scheming. "So, what kind of things is Titan doing these days? You never like to talk about work with me, though I don't know if you do with Katsumi, but it is worrying."

"Oh, work?" Katsumi butts in, suddenly appearing from around the corner, "If I had known you wanted to talk about what you've been up to lately, you can _always_ come to _me_ , Ben darling. There's no need to get second-rate therapy from a former Feral."

"So uncalled for! And after I helped you all day as well. You ungrateful, pretentious-"

Oh for fucks sake… . Not this old argument. Well, time to keep this from getting out of hand, "Both of you, chill. Katsumi, you've been unusually temperamental lately. Please for the love of God stop baiting Lorraine. If you want to listen as well, that's fine. I don't care. Lorraine was doing the listening here 'cause it came up in my discussions with her, and not mine with you. Don't take it personally."

Katsumi gives me an odd look for a moment before her saccharine smile returns, saying, "If that's what you ask, I shall do my best to follow. Either way, food is nearly done, so if you two would…"

Lorraine jumps up in an acrobatic display that will be forever beyond my ability, walking past us as I grab Katsumi's hand, pulling her to the best of my ability into another hug, giving her a quick shoulder massage, "You don't have to be so standoffish you know. I don't like having to intervene like that, but the two of you fighting is...well…"

"I understand, but I-" she starts, leaning against me in a rare moment of quiet solidarity.

Which is interrupted by Lorraine's half-shout of, "Katsumi, I knew you were putting together something big, but _kaiseki_?!"

I give Katsumi a raised eyebrow. Kaiseki isn't easy, or cheap, to put together. What could have possibly inspired her to do something she knows isn't really within our current budget? And somehow I still haven't gotten the answer to even my initial question. Troublesome. Very, very troublesome. This bodes poorly.

Nevertheless, when Katsumi and I head to the kitchen a moment later, she begins to take out the small dishes, arranging them in what I'm sure is an artful fashion, I'm just too uncultured in Japanese tradition to really notice.

"So, since both of you managed to avoid it earlier," I begin, "First off, Katsumi, that's an interesting looking badge. What is it, where did you get it and most importantly, how much did it cost...exactly?"

Pouring a cup of tea for herself, Katsumi takes a seat. "Oh, that. Well, Lorraine and I were out today at the thrift shop and I thought it looked rather nice. Around two thousand Poke, give or take? We did some bargaining, but I can't remember what we actually ended up getting it for. Sorry."

So _that's_ where half my cash was. I had been wondering where I misplaced it.

"Okay," I slowly draw out, "And?"

"And do you accept that this badge is mine, freely given from Tamer to Alpha?"

Lorraine narrows her eyes to glare at Katsumi, whose genuine smile is near blinding.

"I mean, aside from the fact you could have just asked for the money you wanted instead of just taking it?"

"Oh for fucks sake," Lorraine interjects after a short match of scrutiny between Katsumi and I, "Just let her have it. It won't actually make a difference, given how you run things Ben."

"If you're both in agreement, than yes, it's yours. I don't want to fight over such a small thing."

"Okay, one problem down." Lorraine says giving a small shrug, "I figured that either it was some sort of prior agreement between the two of you, or well...no offense, but you didn't really put up even a token effort when I muscled in and… -"

"You made a guess that Katsumi wears the figurative pants in the relationship?" I offer, eyes rolling. Picking and choosing your fights is key to success. Why would I fight something that I thought would be more helpful than not?

"Sorry," she offers.

"No worries," I state as I rest my head on my right hand. Yeah, I can see how she might come to that conclusion, "I've hardly done anything that would dissuade that. But...actually for both of you… ," I wait for a moment until I know I have the attention of both, "Let's not let issues flounder. Large problems only create attention at some point or another. The _last_ thing we need is extra attention right now."

"True enough," Katsumi states, placing down some more dishes that she's conjured out of somewhere, "I let it slide because I assumed you knew what you were doing, even though other incidents have made it clear you really need me."

Her return glare to mine is steel, "Yeah, yeah. I thought I had told you not to make assumptions about my knowledge base." I give a cheshire grin, "Why would I trust someone who can't follow one of my few explicit directions? ...But," I continue somewhat hastily as I watch Katsumi visibly restrain herself from snapping the chopsticks she's holding in half, "It's hardly the end of the world, and with the right incentive, I suppose this whole thing could be swept under the rug for the time being. It can be an in-joke we laugh about in the future, but for now I've no choice but to pull rank and classify my somewhat spotty knowledge. Look, I'm going to need you two. Hell, I do need you two now. Things haven't shit the bed yet, and I intend to keep it that way, but to do that, I need us all on the same page, alright?"

When they both give me solemn nods, I stand up and head over to our cabinetry, quickly popping some painkillers with one hand while rubbing my head with the other.

"You know," Katsumi says, putting another batch of small bowls out on the table, "I had always wondered why you treated me like I was an equal even when we just met. Not that I didn't enjoy it, mind you, but it makes far more sense if you just had totally put it out of mind as unimportant, especially with your growing up in one of the human only settlements."

"Well, that and I've never been particularly fond of curtailing liberty. I want partners, not sycophants or slaves. We both know that while I...usually come up with good plans, us working together always gets results."

Lorraine snorts, a bit of tea spilling due to her sudden jerk. "I wouldn't say you usually come up with good plans Ben. You're good at seeing the big picture, but when it comes to particulars you pale in comparison to Katsumi."

Katsumi gives her a mildly reproachful look, to which Lorraine shrugs. "What? One of us had to pop his head before it got too inflated and you certainly won't be doing it today."

"What is it? Pick on Ben day?" I snark, tone dry as the Sahara.

When they both take a moment to look at each other nervously, I immediately start rubbing my temples once again. This is a bad sign. Ho boy, what is it gonna be this time? More backstabbers crawling out of the woodwork? Plucky teenagers given special powers? Giant robots? The rising of Cthulhu? Giant robots piloted by plucky teenagers attempting to stop the rise of Cthulhu? What manner of stupidity am I going to have to put up with today?

Katsumi plays with her ring, seemingly aimless. As for what she's thinking? I got nothing. It could be literally anything. She's a tough read at the best of times.

"If you won't tell him Katsumi, I will," Lorraine says harshly, "He of all people deserves to know. Hell, _I_ shouldn't have known before him."

After all, between Gabriel's apparent plan to kill me, Joseph being a fellow dimension traveler, Jasmine's death and the blockade, what could _possibly_ make them this nervous to talk? Like seriously, it's not like things can get any worse. And no matter how I'm tempting fate by that, I'll keep surviving and the world will keep turning.

"Ben, you're going- ," Lorraine starts before Katsumi clasps a hand over her mouth, nails drawing blood.

"I'm pregnant," Katsumi says, with all the bluntness that befits her typing.

And with that eldritch, bone-chilling chorus, the world comes to a terrible halt.


	28. Void X: Cancer

_**Arc III: Void X: Cancer**_

 **US- ding dong. The trauma train is experiencing some minor difficulties. The trip to the Next Shitty Event, is unfortunately being delayed. Snowy weather, university work, or something. Enjoy this in-flight entertainment until then.**

… **wait. I'm muddling my analogies again. And who the hell was meant to be driving this thing again?**

 **DV- Uh, that's a great question, actually. But if you aren't driving, and I'm not driving, the who… . Anyhow, we've tried some of the column A trauma train, and now it's time to try the column b pain train. All we had to do was rub the lamp we found in a definitely not suspicious looking cave. It's what we wished for. We have a three mile list of things to keep getting worse and worse, as they have since...chapter 1, really.**

 **US- … well, it's not THAT bad. Things sometimes get better. After all- this has been a very happy arc. Filled with friendship, and love and all that fluff. Yes. This is definitely the Happy Arc… probably.**

 **Onto the regular itinerary. The chapter title is Cancer- the crab that sought to pinch Heracles' heel while he was in an important fight, sent by Hera. Naturally, the crab failed, because, y'know, Heracles. But sometimes a distraction at the wrong moment can prove devastating...**

 **Disclaimer: "Back! I say back, foul lawyers! In the name of Fair Use, I banish thee from this place!" "Oh foolish fanfic writer. Execute Article 13." "Garrgh! Not that! Anything but that! "Silly writer. With this,** _ **you have no power here now.**_ " " **Curse you, fiends from the seventh circle! We own nothing!" "Indeed… for** _ **we**_ **own it all now..."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ben POV**

"So, this is a thing now."

"Yes, it is. Is our love begetting a child so terrible?"

I stop my pacing to look at Katsumi, regal even when sitting on the couch in only a bathrobe, a cup of green tea in hand, the one for myself cooling on the table. "No. Not terrible. Not at all. But… ."

 _Terrifying._

She reaches out and grabs my hand. It need not be spoken aloud. She slowly reels me in until I'm sitting next to her, where she leans into me while I wrap my arms around her.

"I'd like to say this is the happiest day of my life, but...well...I'd be lying. I absolutely don't mind starting a family with you Katsumi. It's something I've wanted for a while now, actually. Just… -"

"Not now," she says solemnly.

I slowly run a hand through her turquoise hair. "Not now. But what's done is done. We'll just make the best of it and figure it together."

This isn't something we can wing and hope for the best. Not like some of our previous endeavors. This is a major commitment. Neither of us is too young, per se. We're both in our early twenties after all. But we're not prepared, on _so_ , _so_ many levels.

My bulletproof vest on the coat rack, the safe with my ever growing collection of reverse-engineered Soviet arms and flashing blue lights we can make out through the window are proof of that. Now is just about the worst possible time for Katsumi to be limited in capability. Who knows how long this blockade will last? Days? Weeks? Months? God forbid, _years?_ I have no idea. And regardless of that, it'll take the city a not insignificant time to recover. That's not any sort of ideal place for a child to grow up. And that's not even considering what'll happen if I misstep now, lest I create-

Katsumi giving me a soft kiss stops my thought train cold. She immediately gives a teasing grin while running a finger around my cheek. "You know Ben, it _is_ okay to share with me. I want what's best for all...four of us now I suppose. I'm both your Alpha and your wife. If the ship sinks, Lorraine has a chance to escape, but I don't. Our fates are one. Don't lock me out like this Ben."

"I… ." I don't even know what to say to that. Because...because she's right, ultimately. Damnit, she's right again. How? But, honestly I don't mind that. It's...incredibly refreshing to have an SO with agency.

"Have I told you the finer details about my...spy, for lack of a better term at the moment, inside Team Galactic?"

"That Unbound teen Mikhail who uses his mother as his primary battler who's treatments you pay for? Oh yes, you've mentioned him plenty. But what does this have to do with… ." I could practically see the gears turning in her head. "Oh, I see. Ben, you're not going to die here. I refuse to allow it." I raise a finger in question and she pushes it down just as quickly. "No, no two-bit Rocket grunt who's gotten too big for their britches is gonna kill you, even if I have to personally butcher them. One. By. One."

If we weren't practically glued together by this point, I would pull away from her psychotic grin. She's actually looking forward to it, isn't she? But, all things considered, I'm not gonna hold that against her. Perhaps it's for the best. Better us alive than them.

"Personally, I'm hoping that things don't escalate to that point. But, well, I've always been a glass half empty kind of guy."

"Glass half empty? Phrase from home?"

Aw fuck. Well, I suppose it could be worse. "Yeah. Old expression of sorting optimists and pessimists. There would be a glass with a liquid in it, usually water, and when people described it, the grand majority of people would describe it as either half full or half empty. And well, people who said half full were looking on the bright side, that there was some at all. Those that said it was half empty were looking at from the perspective of some already being gone. I'm probably rambling, but it ended up being a metaphor for optimism vs. pessimism."

She rests her head in the crook of my neck. "And you say you're more a glass half empty? I guess in some regards I can see it, but in general? Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Well, it's hard to a downer around a pillar of stability. I can't help but smile around you."

She gives a small snort. "Smooth. You're getting better at this, even if you still kinda suck at it. I'll reward your efforts tonight."

I roll my eyes. "Thank you, your highness. Your generosity is appreciated."

"Don't get sarcastic now Ben."

"Well, excuse me princess."

"Princess?! As if. Address me by my proper title of Empress. Gah! All our children are in for a rough ride with someone like you for a father."

"As if you're any better, what with your title demanding. Really love?"

We have a brief glaring match before breaking into peals of laughter. After we calm down, she sits back up and laces her fingers together.

"You think our first child is gonna be a boy or girl?"

I can only shrug. "No idea."

"Doesn't the father pick the gender?"

Is she trolling or is she serious? Oh, who am I kidding? She's trolling, I'd bet money on it. "Meh, I rolled the dice and decided not to look. Guess we'll find out in…"

"Seven months, give or take. And yeah, I've taken basic biology, I know how things work. But do you have a preference?"

"Honestly, a son." At her raised eyebrow, I move to explain. "Not because of the reason you're probably thinking. A son...he could be our little boy and then set free with the right girls when he's old enough. And he can always come back to visit whenever he wants. A daughter...well, she'd be our little girl, but Threshold is pretty common. And then we'd have to set her up with a Tamer. And she'd be gone, subjected to his whims and perhaps never to be seen by us again. I...I'm not sure I could handle that."

"You know, I've never thought of it that way. I suppose that's just one of those differences between where we grew up. But have faith dear, we're not such incompetent judges of character that between the two of us we couldn't find a good Tamer for a daughter of ours. Maybe we'd even get lucky. If we work things with out with our friends, then everyone is happy. I'll work on Shinji and Haruka. Think you can talk your buddy Joseph into reproducing anytime soon?"

"Unlikely. At least until he finishes the Johto Gym Circuit. Then, I dunno. He hates being told what to do with a passion, so I'd either have to manipulate him into it or go behind his back to that Vulpix he keeps as Alpha to have me help strong-arm him. Neither option sits particularly well with me, but I would certainly choose the former if we absolutely have to do such a thing."

She hums for a moment, seemingly mulling over my comments. "No, I don't suppose so. That's fine for now, just leave it to me. It gets easier, don't worry! But my idea is pretty good, right?"

"Well, yeah. But we should really plan for all scenarios."

"And I told you that we're more than capable of dealing with that should the time come. Stop having such low faith in your own abilities. That _will_ kill you. And I rather like you alive dear. So, wife's orders: believe more in yourself, or if you can't...believe in me who believes in you."

I freeze. Gurren Lagann's most meme worthy moment. How in the world? "Where did you get _that_ from? Because it was far too cheesy for you to have come up with yourself. Not your style."

"Oh, when I was younger, one of my older sisters snuck me an animated show they liked to joke was from an alternate dimension. Called Gurren Lagann. Cheesy and a bit silly, but it was inspiring, at least to kid me."

Are you fucking kidding me. You know what, fuck it. If the Soviets can lose whole damn tank battalions to whatever method(s) transports people and things here, then some Japanese media is pretty tame in comparison.

"Mmmm, I watched that show as well. I dunno, was never really my thing though. But…thank you, Katsumi. If you'll believe in me, I'll accept it all. Shall I conquer the world for you, my empress?"

"You silly man. Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Alas, I've been caught. But my captor is so beautiful, I can't say I'm in a particular hurry to leave."

Katsumi gives a giggle before her face turns solemn again. "Ben, can I trust you to answer a question of mine honestly? I've wanted to know this for a while now, but never found a good opportunity."

The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Well, I can give two of three. The whole truth...I _really_ should tell her. But...I honestly don't want to. What if she thinks of me differently? What if she gets mad because she thinks I'm just pranking her? What if she believes me but can't accept a literal alien? What if… . Too damn many what ifs.

"To the best of my ability."

She sighs. "That's the best I'll get, isn't it? I hate that you don't feel you can trust me with anything absolutely. I _hate_ it. But I'll accept if for now. Ben dear, who knows more about your homeland and life before us, _her_ or me?"

Oh boy. Yeah, she's not gonna be happy. "Lorraine."

"WHY? WHY IS It always her? What's so special about her? Haven't _we_ been through more? Who was there from the start? Who was it that was with you after the Karev incident? Who was waiting patiently for you at the Pokecenter in Snowpoint when just about all signs pointed to you being dead? Have I been doing something wrong and you just won't tell me? Am I a joke to you? Someone you two laugh about when I'm not around? The girl you were forced to be with and secretly hate? Is that it?" Her anger evaporates as quickly as it arrived, and I quickly pull her in, letting her sob on my shoulder while awkwardly rubbing her back.

Fuck. This isn't good. And a problem of my own making, really. As if I didn't have enough of those. But I'm pretty good at creating them.

"I've done wrong by you once again, haven't I Katsumi?"

In the light of the setting sun, I summon every little bit of strength I have to move Katsumi, if not against her will then at least without her help, to our bedroom. I slightly envy Joseph in this regard. Fire and Normal are much lighter than Rock and Water. But as it goes.

Setting her down on top of the bed, I grab a tissue and wipe her eyes. "Tomorrow, alright? I promise that tomorrow I'll correct my poor decision making. I'll tell you of a place called the United States. I'll share it all with you and set the record straight."

Katsumi gives a tired nod before deciding to sleep right then and there, on top of the sheets, clothes and all. Giving a small chuckle, I slide next to her and hold her.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive another ignominy I've put upon you, despite not meaning to. And tomorrow, I'll start to heal this rift. But for tonight, sleep well, my empress."

* * *

"Ben, are you alright? You seem off. Even Dad decided it was worthy of mention, and you know how he is. Hell, your eyes seem more fitting for a dead magikarp."

I finish signing off another fund transfer, before looking up at Gabriel through half-lidded eyes. "Sorry, sorry. I just… ." I wave my hands in a vague manner. "Insomnia."

Hard to sleep with a million and one issues to deal with. I still have no idea what, if anything, to do about Joseph also being a fellow Earthling. The whole deal with Gabriel is a ticking time bomb that I'm quickly running out of alternate ideas for dealing with besides Katsumi's ever-present attitude of 'destroy everything in your way and then burn the remains because it's the only way to be sure.' On top of that is the revelation that she and I are going to parents soon enough, and well...sometimes I'd just like to crawl up into a corner and scream profanities incoherently into a pillow until I can't feel my throat.

But I can't.

Gotta keep my chin up and go around like nothing is wrong, because someone will try to stick me with a metaphorical dagger the second it looks like my armor has a weak spot. Gotta be an impenetrable pillar of the Rocket ruling family. A rock on which the tide breaks.

Can't let it go, not if I like my head where it is. Everything is going according to my plans, or so everyone has to think. Just put on that small smirk Ben, that one that implies you know exactly what's happening and why, even when you haven't a clue in the world.

Ugh. This is so _exhausting_. Lord give me strength, how do people do this for years on end? For decades on end? How much of me is me and how much is fake? Just how far has the mask fused? I don't even know anymore.

Despite my token protests, he slides himself onto the edge of my desk, making himself at home before plucking some of my finished forms up. "Transfer for ten million Poke to Cianwood? Huh, neat. I guess things aren't going as smoothly there? Ooooh, what's this? Ahh, crude oil inventories. Indeed important."

I give a long tired sigh, caught between annoyance with him, knowledge that he'll soon not longer be an issue and legitimate physical exhaustion. But looking up at him...is Katsumi really correct? He certainly doesn't look like he could be casually plotting my murder, but he is Giovanni's son, and that has to count for something.

But can I really take a risk? Can I place faith that Katsumi is wrong? Why should I, when I've known her longer anyway. I can't take chances, not now, not...ever. Perhaps fate is the fate we make for ourselves, perhaps it's all part of a grander plan. But either way, I can't dally.

"Gabriel," I state, giving him a slightly peeved look, "Do you have an actual reason to be bothering me, or is this like just about every other time, where I'm trying to do real work and you pester me until I agree to hang out with you?"

"No, no," he says, "This time I actually have important things to give you. Doesn't mean I'm still not going to pester you later, but-"

With the beginning of a migraine coming on, I rub my head with one hand while offering my open palm with the other, "Just give me the stuff and leave me alone Gabriel, I'm really not in the mood."

"Tsk," is what he offers while handing me the file, while stating with all the sarcasm a human can conjure, "You're fun at parties."

I only catch his exclamation of, "Oh shit! Ben I didn't-" before my mind is elsewhere.

A thousand images and emotions slam back from where they had been compartmentalized in an instant. Parties, Karev, bloodglassscreamskillsexrapemaimhazeglassBrasiburnGabrieldidnothingwrongyesdidnothing _destroy_ -

A slap whipping across my face with the force of a small car brings me out of it, the force of it driving me to my knees while I hear a resounding cracking sound in my head.

"Fuck! What the...hell?" I yell, though I'm quite sure it doesn't come out sounding so clear.

Gabriel is sitting in the other corner, anxiously rubbing his neck and taking noticeably quick and shallow breaths while eyeing me cautiously. In front of him stand Amy and Samantha, both in fighting stances though clearly confused. Across from them guarding us is Lorraine, arms crossed while jets of water pressurized enough to cut metal stream menacingly around her. Between Lorraine and I is Katsumi, who looks as serene as ever, or would if she wasn't staring at her blood splattered extended hand in utter horror.

As it's unlikely to be hers...I raise one to my nose and yep, there it is. Lovely red. How did this happen anyway?

"Um, Katsumi," I say, "I think you might have broken my nose."

She takes a moment to get herself together before quickly pulling out a handkerchief and starting to fuss over me, but for now, my focus is solely on Gabriel. Leaning on the wall for support, he slowly pulls himself to his feet, with something that might even be genuine fear in his eyes.

"I'll...just be going now," he says, backing out of the room before Samantha and Amy follow him out.

Katsumi pulls me to my feet while Lorraine snarls, the water around her seeming to waver for a moment before turning abruptly, turning into ten thick tendrils. One wraps around my waist, pulling me behind her as the other nine grapple Katsumi before slamming her into the wall.

"Lorraine!"

She puts a hand back, stopping me in my tracks as she states, "No Ben, you stay where you are," before turning back to Katsumi, "For a Pokegirl, the Hand no less, to intentionally strike her Tamer with the intention of harm… ."

Katsumi manages to get some semblance of control back while Lorraine speaks before responding, "Don't recite the laws to me, former Feral. I did what I thought was necessary. Extenuating circumstances provision."

"Ahem- ," I try to cut in before sighing when I realise neither of them are paying attention to me.

'Hardly," Lorraine states, the tendrils slamming Katsumi face-first into the floor as Lorraine walks over and places a foot right between Katsumi's shoulder blades, "You struck Ben hard enough to draw blood and cause serious injury, using a level of force that's supposed to only be used on other Pokegirls. What kind of Hand you are if you must resort to harming your Tamer? I regret recommending you to the position. Perhaps I should have considered gunning for the Alpha spot after that Ecruteak madness."

Katsumi groans slightly, looking from Lorraine before settling on me as she slides her hands towards her stomach, and then it hits me with terrible clarity. Unfortunately, Lorraine notices too, "Oh quit your bullshittery. You're a fucking Rock type, not some fragile piece of glass like a Grass or Flying type. I hardly roughed you up that badly, you and your child will be fine."

Fishing out both of their respective Pokeballs from my pockets, I hold one in each hand while giving as best a smirk as I can before saying, "Katsumi, Lorraine, cool down time, think fast!"

I only have a moment to enjoy their shocked faces before they vanish in red. Sorry girls, but I run the show here. And if I have to put you two in time out for a little while, then so be it.

Shambling out of my office building, I keep the handkerchief Katsumi handed me earlier to my nose even as it gets progressively more bloodstained as I walk to the Olivine hospital.

As usual one of the rather ostentatious Nurse Joy's is manning the counter, before taking a look at me and sighing, stopping only to be professional, "Welcome to the Olivine City Hospital, how can we help you today?"

I remove my ID card from my wallet and slide it to her, "Corleone private room."

She spends a moment checking against the records before giving me a nod while sliding my ID card back to me, "You know where to go?"

"I do."

"Excellent. We'll inform your doctor one of you is here. Now getting going, there are more critical cases to deal with."

Well okay then. But ah well, I suppose that would be the reality of the situation right now. Karen's presence hasn't really stopped the underground war, and if anything has only made things worse by driving everyone underground.

Taking the walk down to the room Giovanni pays good money to keep reserved for family members of his only at all times just in case, the same room that was the first thing I saw in this world, the doctor is already there when I arrive.

"Ahh, Ben, good to see you again! I wish it was under better circumstances, but at least you're alive and...reasonably well."

And it's the same doctor I met back then as well. Yet another person on Giovanni's payroll, not that I'm lamenting that fact right now.

"So," he says, looking at my face with a critical eye, "How'd that happen?"

"Whacked in the face by a rock."

Not technically wrong.

"Uhuh," he replies, clearly sceptical, "Ah well. Probably broken but we'll need x-rays to find out for sure whether the 'rock' actually fractured the bone or not. Wait here will I go get that set up."

Multiple x-rays and testing for concussions and other assorted head injuries later, he finally comes back in with a folder that's been getting progressively larger as he comes in and out.

"Well, I have good news, bad news and the maybe even worse news. Which do you want first?"

Contemplating that for a moment, I say, "Let's start with the bad news first. Why not?"

"Alright," he says, flipping to a certain page and pulling out one of the x-rays, "The bad news is that there are multiple hairline fractures. So yes, your nose is actually broken. The good news is that of all breaks, a broken nose is one of the least problematic, nor are any of your bones warped or out of place, which makes healing easier and means we don't have to reset their position. The worse news is that whatever rock got you had serious edges and the cuts run deep, which is why you were bleeding so much from a mostly blunt force incident. They're probably going to scar over."

I give a laugh at his description of some serious scarring as 'even worse news.' Because really? It's kinda whatever. Maybe it was his idea of a joke?

"Well, ya know Doc, I've never been one who could pull off the pretty boy look. If anything, more scars will only enhance my 'guy who's seen some shit and lived to tell about it' look."

He just gives me a pitying look before clearing me and heading off.

* * *

 **Joseph POV**

Cradled in my hands was my Pokegear. By now the fresh and New feel of the device was gone- it had been with me through a lot, and now bore quite a few war scars of its own. Scratches and nicks, a persistent dark stain in a crack I couldn't quite reach, and its colour rubbed off where my hands tended to linger. All in all, I'd thoroughly broken the device in device. And most of all…

"Just ring her already, Joseph." Sophie finally said from her side of the bed. This was her 'night', and we were relaxing just having done the deed.

… most of all, I'd been avoiding using it for some time.

"I know." I told the Furret, though made no motion to hit the call button. Just because we both agreed that this was a conversation that needed to happen meant I was any happier to do it. After all, Whitney has always been an eager little beaver when it comes to spotting flaws and weaknesses- and I just knew that I wasn't going to come out on top of this talk.

Sophie sighed and stirred, sliding closer to rest her head on my shoulder. "I'm here, so I can shout at her if she's unreasonable." Sophie sure didn't _want_ to either , but across our time together I'd only seen her courage grow. And I guess if she can stand up to Whitney, I probably should too.

I hit the call button. It rings seven or so times before Whitney picked up. "Whaaasssup!?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Nonono! I can be serious!" She took an overly deep breathe, before speaking once more in a voice just as over the top and solemn. "Oh brother in law in all but law, what wisdom do you seek in your eldest sister? Battle tips? Fashion advice? Sex life getting a tad stale?"

A distinct slapping sound- of Sophie all but smacking her palm against her face.

Alas, while I would love to humour Whitney with a bit of banter, I had a band aid I needed to tear off first.

"Rocket has weapons of mass destruction." I enunciated my words clearly and slowly. "Now, I'm sure that the term is unfamiliar to you as the concept of MAD likely doesn't exist here, but _I_ am familiar with it."

A shallow breath from the other end. "Is this a talk which needs alcohol for?"

"I needed it." And that was an answer as valid as any, because I heard Whitney moving around for a bit, and the distinct sound of something pouring.

"Okay. The name alone sounds terrible. What's a weapon of mass destruction and how the flippity fuck did this get to Rocket? And how do YOU know?"

"The first two I can answer, the last I can't. A weapon of mass destruction, also known as a nuclear warhead, or 'nuke', is a terrible weapon from my homeland. In all of human history, only twice was it dropped upon a city, and both times these bombs caused terrible, horrible devastation. To be 'nuked' is to imply the complete and utter annihilation of the city itself."

"Oh my."

"And to answer why Rocket has it… I came from another world. And I believe that other people have too. Many, many years ago some older shit from Earth showed up here. No clue about the details, but in my world there was a conflict called the Cold War when two massive nations built as many of these devices as possible to say 'if you fuck me, you get fucked too'... and its estimated that across the conflict as many as _50_ of the suckers were lost. Poof. Gone. No clue where they went. It's not _too_ unlikely that a few of these could have made the trip here to Bizarro World."

"And you said that just _one_ of these can level a city?" Whitney was deathly serious now- this was the leader of a city finding out about a terrible threat to her region and the world itself. It was a matter worth being worried over.

"Yup. The only good news is that 50 nukes isn't enough to destroy the world… but they would definitely take down all the largest cities in the world considering how much smaller this world seems to be. But then again, no clue about the numbers. They could have 1, they could have 10, they could have them all."

"Either way, bad news."

"If they knew what they were, of course." I further explained. "As long as they don't figure out _what_ they are, then we're probably fine."

"How likely is that?"

"If a good team of scientists were working on it? Not very." I don't have very good luck- and the idea of Rocket cracking the mysteries of atomic energy keeps me awake at night. "So yeah. Figured this wasn't the kinda thing I should keep to myself."

"You were right to tell me. Joseph, to learn all this, you needed a contact. Who was it?"

"Whitney…" I trailed off. "Don't ask me that. I'm already breaking their trust with this."

"Because whoever it is, they had to know about the consequences of a nuke." She continued.

"Whitney."

"They're from Earth too, right?"

"Whitney-"

"So, considering how this is Rocket, and who I know you speak to, that means-"

"Sister, that is ENOUGH." Sophie now chose to enter the conversation, loudly expressing her displeasure. She nudged me with a shoulder and I complied with her wishes- giving her the Pokegear.

"Sophie, this is serious. I need to know this. Joseph's word is good, but I need _more_."

"You've already figured it out." She noted. "You don't need confirmations. And if you, Gym Leader Whitney officially know about this information, you'd be obligated to share it… as opposed to big sister Whitney who simply _suspects_. If you try and act on this knowledge and it gets back to Team Rocket that this _anonymous informant_ was him, then they'll _kill him._ "

A bang- like somebody was hitting something off screen. "I know, _I know IknowIknow_. But I don't _care_ about this nobody. Even if he _is_ apparently like Joe. I care about my city. I care about my Pokegirls. I care about my sister. I care about her Tamer. Not this nobody. And if we're to act on this, we need to know more. Bring him into it. If he can help us-"

"My answer won't change." I said, defiantly. "It could be who you think it is. Or maybe he just introduced me to someone else. Maybe I learnt the knowledge from another source. I won't share this. Please don't try to force this."

"Fucking hell, Joseph!" Another thud. "Lives are at stake here! That's why you told me in the first place! I just need a confirmation. I'm acting on this irregardless, so just tell me."

"I won't betray him. He'd in enough shit as it, and doesn't know anything more. I've told you EVERYTHING you need."

A tense and heavy silence fell between us. And then, the Gym Leader spoke with a voice like a knife. "Do you forget who has you by the balls, Joe? I don't like blackmail, but I DO have the cards here."

"You do that and I won't forgive you." Sophie announced quietly, voice trembling. My hand met her own- she chose to defy Whitney. She sided with _me._ In many ways, I'd never been more grateful to have her as my best friend and partner at this point.

"You.. you owe me." I said my own piece. "The fuckup with Keiko and doing sweet fuck all to prevent that mess. Sophie almost going Feral… damn it, _you owe me Whitney!_ "

"I paid that off!" She snapped.

"A bit of rent paid off for a hotel and an abused Pokegirl is no apology, and you know it!"

My voice was hoarse, and my eyes watered. Beside me, Sophie was in a similar state. And on the other end, maybe, just maybe… Whitney was wiping tears of her own. "That was a tragedy."

"Then _pay it off_." I hissed. "He's had enough shit, and already I'm risking his ass to tell you this. But it needs to be said. This _is_ a threat, and ultimately, the League are the best people for it. But I can't get you that testimony you need to prove this threat to the League." For that was why she was so insistent- because no matter my words or her own words, there was no problem of any such hypothetical threat. Only the words of the 'informant' himself would be worth it.

Again, the tension was crushing. "Are you really willing to risk so much for this asshat? If we could bring him in, then we could likely lie about the origin of the bombs. Play it off as a dangerous, experimental weapon. That, would be believable. That, could get me the support to mobilise all the League on this matter."

"Fuck it all, _yes_." I take my word and duties very seriously- but this was the goddamn Jamie Lannister problem- having too many oaths. Uphold my duty as a Tamer and protect my Pokegirls. Uphold my duty and word to Ben and act as his ally- protecting his secrets and safety. Uphold my duty as Whitney's 'family' and tell her what she needs to know. Or to uphold my duty as a human who doesn't want to see the world burn if I'm wrong?

Too. Many. Damn. Duties.

"He's my friend, Whitney. We're both in this mess together. And even if its a stupid, _reckless_ thing, I can't let you throw him to the vultures even if it might save lives. We can do this without that."

"... if I do this, acting upon your information will be much tougher. You understand this?"

"Yes." I didn't like it, but that was my decision.

"And doing this will wipe away this 'debt' too. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"And if things go wrong you _will_ accept responsibility for things. Understood?"

"... I understand." After I learned the truth of Pokegirls and reaffirmed my decision to be a Tamer, I agreed to take responsibility for my actions. This is no different. If a price needs to be paid for this decision, then I'll pay it.

"Then this business transaction is complete." Whitney coldly announced. "I'm sorry this had to happen like this."

"Me too." I said mournfully and hung up.

I flopped into the covers, added another scratch to my durable Pokegear by lobbing it at the wardrobe, and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Well… that could have gone better." Admitted Sophie. "At least Whitney has agreed to leave Ben out of this."

"I feel shit." I replied. "Did I make the right decision? If Whitney can't deal with Rocket and they accidentally set one off, or reverse engineer one…"

The covers stirred and Sophie all but wrapped herself around me, letting her fluffy tail rub against me. One of my hands began to absently stroke it- she knows that I love her tail. She gives my cheek a light kiss. "For what it's worth, you've taken the harder path. But… I don't blame you for it. Things will work themselves out. My big sister is remarkably competent. Whatever happens, happens. And I'll have your back all the way."

"You really are too good for me." I relaxed into her embrace.

"Yup." I couldn't see her face, but I could feel her shy smile.

Time passed as we held each other like that, before I finally left her arms with great regret.

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because I take my responsibility seriously." I groaned. "And I'd really better speak to arrange to speak to Ben about this mess while I still remember. We can meet in person. Perhaps at a karaoke bar or something just in case his girls are out the loop? Dunno. But I'll arrange it."

"Arrange it later." She purred, pulling my back to the bed. "You're still too tense. And we can worry about the end of the world in the morning…"

It HAD been cold outside the duvet… and the call COULD wait for tomorrow… and it _was_ still her night…

"Fuck it."


End file.
